Au Fil des conversations
by Chalilodimun
Summary: Harry et Draco retombent l'un sur l'autre deux ans après avoir quitté Poudlard. Ils reprennent contact et petit à petit un nouveau lien se crée entre eux. Au fil des conversations, ils vont apprendre à se connaître, à se faire confiance et à se confier.
1. Retrouvailles

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !

Je reviens après une longue période sans rien n'avoir posté. C'est que je préparais une nouvelle histoire (mouahahah). En vrai, je m'y suis mis vers mai-juin de l'année dernière. Ça, c'est quelque chose que vous devez savoir, je suis très lente en écriture. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré amasser quelques chapitres avant de commencer à publier tout de suite. Sachez donc que jusqu'à présent, je suis arrivée à 6 chapitres pour une moyenne de 20 pages par chapitres, ce qui devrait, je pense compenser le rythme que je vais devoir vous imposer. Préparez-vous, respirez. Je publierai un chapitre chaque premier du mois (donc un par mois), ce qui devrait me laisser assez de manœuvre pour continuer à écrire sans que vous vous retrouviez avec de longs riens. Je prévois a minima quinze chapitres.

Bien, il est temps de parler de l'histoire ! Après avoir fini mon snack, je suis revenue sur mes racines pour vous proposer un traditionnel drarry, HPDM, ce que vous voulez. Vous découvrirez donc la jolie (je l'espère ?) relation entre Draco et Harry. Lorsque j'ai commencé l'histoire, j'avais un thème particulier en tête, celui de la communication. Je vais parler un peu de moi donc je m'excuse par avance. En parallèle de mes études de japonais, je suis le parcours professionnalisation de communication et formation interculturelles. En gros, on y apprend les différentes techniques de communication, tout ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer. Mais contrairement à d'autres formations, on a également de la communication interculturelle. Pour vous présenter les trucs grossièrement, on a littéralement eu des cours sur les façons de se parler et de tenir un débat sans enfoncer l'autre et faire valoir SON point de vue et SES idées. En gros pas de gagnant ni de perdant. Juste une discussion. (Pas de "non, mais" mais "oui, c'est ton point de vue ET voici le mien") Grâce à ces cours, j'ai appris (un peu) ce que c'était de communiquer avec les autres, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais su. Je veux donc vous présenter la/les façon-s dont Harry et Draco apprendront à communiquer ensemble.

Ça commence à être long, tenez bon, j'en ai bientôt fini et vous pourrez lire. :)

Alors, pour le contexte, l'histoire se passe trois ans après la fin de la guerre donc je prends tout ce qui est canon sauf l'épilogue du tome 7. Rapidement : Harry et les autres ont fait une autre année à Poudlard avant de, pendant deux ans, faire leurs affaires chacun de leur côté. J'en profite donc pour remercier J. K. R. au passage pour avoir créé ce formidable monde sans lequel notre existence serait un peu plus fade. Les personnages, le monde, tout cela, ne m'appartient donc pas mais l'histoire que vous allez lire est bien de moi. ^^

Et pour finir, je vous conseille une petite musique de fond : Peace on Earth de Anthony Greninger (Vous pouvez le retrouver sur YouTube ou Spotify.) Pas forcément en lien avec l'histoire mais je l'aime bien. :)

EDIT du 1er septembre : J'ai corrigé des fautes de français qui étaient restées et que je n'avais pas remarquées. Si vous en voyez d'autres, prévenez-moi. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

« Oh Merlin, Malfoy ? C'est toi ? Mince, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Mais viens, viens. Je t'offre un verre allez. »

Harry Potter fut le premier étonné des mots qui sortirent de sa bouche. Face à lui, Draco Malfoy, disposait d'une tête de merlan frit, presque choqué, non… complètement choqué, par l'interpellation. Il n'était présent dans le Chaudron Baveur que pour pouvoir rejoindre le manoir des Black via cheminette, après sa promenade au Chemin de Traverse. Qui aurait cru qu'il croiserait un vieil ennemi de l'école ?

Peu de personnes se détendaient dans le bar. Harry capta le conflit intérieur qui tourmentait Draco. Il se demandait d'ailleurs lui-même pour quelles raisons il avait soudainement invité l'aristocrate. Ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis la fin de leurs études deux ans auparavant et si, après la guerre, leurs rapports étaient devenus cordiaux, cela n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'une profonde indifférence.

Harry contempla le garçon blond qui sembla finalement en venir à une décision. De toute sa grâce aristocratique, il s'installa en face du jeune héros.

« Tu m'offres vraiment un verre ?

\- Ouais, sûr. Même plusieurs si tu veux.

\- Un seul suffira, merci. »

Son ton était froid et distant. Que pouvait-il être d'autre de toute façon ? Harry héla Tom, le patron du bar, qui arriva avec deux bièraubeurres peu de temps après. Comme promis, le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés sortit les quelques mornilles que coûtaient les boissons. Il prit ensuite la chope dans une main et la soulevant au niveau de ses yeux dit :

« Trinquons à notre rencontre. »

Draco souleva un sourcil mais suivit le mouvement, perplexe. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide mordoré sans quitter son interlocuteur du regard. Il y eut un court silence un peu gênant pendant lequel ils burent quelques gorgées. Ils refirent connaissance avec le physique de l'autre. Draco avait encore grandi depuis qu'ils ne s'étaient vus alors que Harry était resté définitivement à la même taille. L'un possédait une lisse chevelure blonde correctement coiffée tandis que l'autre défiait la gravité, ses cheveux bruns ne semblant pas avoir connu la brosse depuis des années. Des yeux orages faisaient face à de pures émeraudes.

Se rendant compte qu'il le surpassait en taille et paraissait mille fois plus propre sur lui, Draco eut un sourire supérieur. Harry comprit tout de suite sa signification et lui fit une grimace. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel puis posa sa bièraubeurre et sa délicate main sur la table en bois.

« Bien. Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

Harry contempla le plafond, engloutissant une dernière gorgée pour se donner le temps de réfléchir puis, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, répondit :

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je t'ai vu, je me suis dit "wouah ça fait longtemps" et je t'ai appelé. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment changé.

\- Ahah, non pas vraiment. Mais toi non plus en tout cas. Toujours aussi froid. Enfin, au moins, tu ne me sors plus de noms d'oiseaux.

\- C'étaient des querelles d'adolescents. Je suis passé au-dessus de ça, lança-t-il avec un geste de la main.

\- Oh tu sais, cela ne remonte pas à si longtemps, on arrive seulement sur nos vingt-et-un.

\- J'ai grandi. »

Le ton cassant que Draco avait employé pour cette dernière phrase fit comprendre à Harry de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin sur le sujet. Il passa donc du coq à l'âne :

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je dois aller retirer de l'argent à Gringotts.

\- Oh d'accord, rien de plus ?

\- Non. Je te retourne la question, que fais-tu là ? »

Harry gratta les quelques poils sur son menton qu'il avait laissés pousser avant de répondre :

« J'ai pris l'habitude de venir là une fois par mois. Je vais voir George et Ron à leur boutique – enfin, aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que George – puis j'fais un petit tour avant de boire un coup ici.

\- C'est un train-train bien ennuyeux.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être intéressant. »

Il avait dit cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Draco décida de laisser glisser la pique. Il termina le fond de sa chope et se leva.

« Je vais y aller.

\- Ah ! Attends. »

Harry engloutit les dernières gouttes qu'il lui restait à boire et se mit debout à son tour.

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

\- Merci, je m'en passerai bien.

\- Allez quoi, jusqu'à Gringotts seulement. Promis, je t'embête plus après, insista le brun.

\- Je doute que l'on veuille te voir en ma compagnie, asséna Draco.

\- Mais si c'est moi qui m'impose ? » s'étonna Harry.

Le blond soupira et de toute sa hauteur expliqua :

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun esprit logique. Si je décline, ce n'est pas par antipathie ou fausse politesse, c'est bien parce que je ne le veux pas. N'insiste pas, je ne marcherai pas à tes côtés. Boire un verre était déjà de trop. Je te rappelle que la société sorcière ne me voit pas d'un très bon œil donc je te prierai de ne pas jeter d'huile sur le feu. »

Le jeune homme voulut rétorquer, ouvrit la bouche pour le faire, mais la referma. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« Sur ce, au revoir. »

Draco récupéra le manteau qu'il avait déposé sur le dossier de la chaise et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré, empreint de majesté. Harry se rassit sur son siège et fit une moue boudeuse. Toutefois, avant d'ouvrir la porte de sortie du bar, le sorcier de sang-pur se retourna et lui lança :

« Merci pour l'invitation. Cela m'a fait plaisir. »

Il tira la poignée et disparut dans la lumière. Un sourire vint se coller au visage de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait sa bonne action de la journée. Mais quelle situation étrange !

o0O0o

« Dis-moi Kreattur, tu n'aurais pas vu ma montre ? Je ne la retrouve plus.

\- Kreattur n'y a pas touché, monsieur. Le maître a-t-il regardé sur le lavabo de la salle de bain ?

\- Ah non effectivement. Merci je vais voir. »

Harry quitta la cuisine, comptant monter les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle d'eau au premier étage. Le bruit soudain de la sonnette le fit sursauter. Il n'attendait personne et il avait confié Teddy à sa grand-mère deux heures plus tôt.

« J'arrive ! » cria-t-il.

Il entendit l'elfe de maison se diriger vers le portrait de sa maîtresse pour la calmer avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler. Mais depuis un peu plus d'un an, elle semblait s'être tranquillisée et ne réagissait presque plus à la cloche ou aux bruits forts. Le tableau commençait à se faire vieux.

Harry ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Au-dehors le temps était pluvieux et il ne vit donc pas tout de suite qui était sous le parapluie couleur aigue-marine. Il se figea de surprise lorsqu'il reconnut le maintien si propre aux Malfoy. Sans se présenter, Draco referma son parapluie et pénétra dans la maison juste assez pour éviter les gouttes d'eau.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

Harry bafouilla, toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Il se déplaça enfin sur le côté et d'un geste de la main l'invita à pénétrer dans la maison. Draco s'appuyait sur son parapluie comme s'il s'agissait d'une canne. La ressemblance avec son père fut tellement frappante que Harry en ouvrit la bouche. Il la referma, confus et finit par demander :

« Hum… que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? J'avais cru comprendre hier que tu ne souhaitais plus avoir affaire à moi. »

Sans lui répondre, Draco lui tendit son parapluie et, le regardant droit dans les yeux, lui dit :

« Est-ce comme cela que tu accueilles tes invités ? Je vois que tu es toujours sans aucun savoir-vivre.

\- Ah euh… excuse-moi. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

Harry attrapa le fardeau trempé du jeune aristocrate qu'il posa contre le mur, à côté des chaussures et l'invita à entrer plus en profondeur dans la maison. Draco marchait comme si tout lui appartenait et qu'il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. En maître de maison, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui mais il se colla un sourire bienveillant sur le visage et lui présenta le salon.

« Kreattur, peux-tu faire du thé pour notre invité ?

\- Kreattur sera enchanté d'en préparer pour une telle personnalité. »

Sur ces mots, l'elfe de maison s'inclina et partit en direction de la cuisine. Harry soupira, il n'arrêterait jamais ses petits commentaires sur les personnes qui se retrouvaient au 12, square Grimmaurd. Le jeune homme invita Draco à s'installer sur la banquette tandis que lui-même s'asseyait dans son fauteuil habituel.

« Bien, je te repose ma question : que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Draco ferma les yeux quelques secondes, semblant mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était décidé. Harry bouillonnait de curiosité.

« J'ai réfléchi à notre rencontre inopportune hier. Et je me suis demandé ce qui t'avait poussé à m'interpeler.

\- Euh… comme je t'ai dit, il n'y a pas vraiment de raisons.

\- Il existe toujours une ou des raisons. Dont tu as conscience ou non. Pour en revenir à notre sujet, j'ai échafaudé plusieurs hypothèses pour n'en garder au final qu'une, qui me semble être la bonne.

\- … Et quelle est-elle ? »

Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son ancien camarade d'école. Et surtout pourquoi tenir à ce point à lui dire son raisonnement chez lui ? Harry ne le suivait plus vraiment. Mais l'avait-il déjà suivi un jour ?

« Comprends-tu, je suis une personne d'un haut rang social, même s'il s'en est retrouvé affaibli par le procès de ma famille. Je suis également très riche.

\- Euh, oui et ?

\- Attends, laisse-moi parler. Je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit que je viens d'énoncer ne t'attire en quelque façon.

\- Merci, j'étais pas au courant, lança Harry, sarcastique.

\- Attends, te dis-je. Ces options écartées, qu'est-ce qui pourrait t'attirer chez moi pour que tu aies un quelconque intérêt à me parler ?

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par toi, grogna Harry avec un air dégoûté.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Laisse-moi parler ou je te pétrifie !

\- Dans ma propre maison, quel culot ! »

L'air se fit électrique un moment, chacun essayant de prendre sur soi pour ne pas lancer le début d'une bagarre. Après un temps où ils se regardèrent comme des chats de gouttière, prêts à se jeter sur l'autre, ils se décrispèrent et poussèrent un soupir. Kreattur choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître avec deux élégantes tasses fumantes. Il les déposa sur la table basse sans se formaliser de la situation avant de disparaître à nouveau dans sa cuisine.

Draco récupéra sa tasse et la porta à son nez. Il respira les douces volutes qui s'échappaient de la porcelaine puis y trempa délicatement ses lèvres. De son côté, le maître de maison fit de même. Comme à son habitude, Kreattur lui avait fait un thé à la camomille, son préféré. Quel merveilleux elfe de maison !

« Hum… du gingembre. Ton elfe me connaît bien, se réjouit Draco, la trace d'un sourire au bord des lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas mon elfe, grommela Harry, c'est Kreattur.

\- Kreattur », répéta-t-il.

Ils sirotèrent en silence leur thé puis, n'y tenant plus, Harry dit :

« Je promets que je ne t'arrêterai plus, alors continue ton histoire. »

L'aristocrate déposa sa tasse dans sa coupelle. Un bruit léger envahit la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas une histoire, c'est une théorie, corrigea-t-il. Très bien, je continue donc. J'en étais à pourquoi il te serait intéressant de me parler. »

Harry se taisait, attendant la suite.

« Je lis les journaux tous les jours, comme tout sorcier civilisé. Je me suis souvenu que lors d'une interview, il y a maintenant presque deux mois, tu avais dévoilé être encore plein de culpabilité envers certaines personnes, sans jamais mentionner leurs noms. »

La gorge de Harry se serra. S'il s'attendait à ça… Ça lui apprendra à se confier à La Gazette du sorcier, même pour mettre fin à leurs demandes incessantes d'entretiens. Son air se fit sombre alors qu'il écoutait ce que Draco disait.

« J'en suis donc venu à la conclusion qu'une de ces personnes envers qui tu éprouves de la culpabilité pouvait bien être moi. La raison pour laquelle tu m'as abordé hier est donc l'envie de te soulager d'un poids au cœur en rétablissant, par exemple, de bonnes relations avec moi. Me trompé-je ? »

Harry soupira et s'enfonça tout au fond de son fauteuil. Il contempla le plafond un moment, le seul bruit venant perturber la quiétude du salon provenait de la tasse de thé que Draco buvait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se replaça correctement pour répondre au jeune homme.

« Oui tu as raison. Tu es content ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Je ne vais donc pas m'imposer plus longtemps et te laisser à ta tranquillité. »

D'une main certaine, il reposa la tasse dans sa coupelle sur la table en noyer et se leva d'un uniquement mouvement souple. Harry fit de même mais de façon beaucoup plus bourrue. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. Il pleuvait toujours à flot dehors. On était encore loin du printemps. Harry attrapa le parapluie de son invité et le lui rendit.

« Merci. Bien, je vais y aller. »

Avec milles précautions, Draco ouvrit sa protection contre la pluie et posa le pied à l'extérieur. Il se retourna soudain vers son hôte. Il le regarda de toute sa hauteur et, l'œil fier, le menton haut, l'assurance incarné, lui annonça à brûle-pourpoint :

« Il y a une dernière chose que je voulais te dire. »

Il fit passer un léger silence. Harry ressentit au plus profond de lui qu'il ne devait pas l'interrompre. Alors il attendit jusqu'à ce que Draco le toise et continue en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Durant toute la période où nous étions à Poudlard, je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Déconfit, Harry en eut la bouche béate. Et avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, un crac retentissant marqua le transplanage de Draco Malfoy.

« Mais… mais… mais ! Pars pas comme ça après m'avoir dit un truc pareil ! » cria Harry au vide devant lui.

o0O0o

La machine à café faisait encore n'importe quoi. Les cuillères s'entrechoquaient et les sucriers et contenants à lait se battaient à coup de bec en céramique. Quant à la bouilloire, elle ébouillantait quiconque s'approchait trop près. Harry allait encore devoir dire adieu à sa tasse de café du matin. Et encore devoir reporter le problème à Maude, du département des objets magiques. Il n'aurait son café qu'au repas du midi pour le coup. Il soupira. Sa journée promettait.

Le désespoir l'envahit en pensant à tous les dossiers qui l'attendaient sur son bureau. Il détestait le mardi. Sa pause café n'ayant plus lieu d'être, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se dégourdir les jambes et s'aérer l'esprit en se promenant dans les couloirs du ministère de la Magie. En croisant les doigts pour n'être interrompu par personne souhaitant parler à Harry Potter.

Il monta les marches d'un escalier et, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, s'éloigna en sifflotant un air qu'il avait entendu à la radio ce matin. Un mouvement attira son attention. Une tête blonde s'avançait dans sa direction, des dossiers sur les bras. Reconnaissant Harry, Draco lui fit un signe du chef en guise de salutation. Harry, de son côté ouvrit grand la bouche et le pointa du doigt, en grand malpoli qu'il était.

« Toi ! Depuis quand tu travailles ici ?! » s'étonna-t-il.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et le regarda de la tête au pied avant de formula un léger « tch ».

« J'ai intégré le ministère à peu près en même temps que toi, Potter. Nous nous sommes croisés plusieurs fois depuis.

\- Hein ?! Non ! T'es pas sérieux ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

\- Tu n'es pas seul ici, baisse d'un ton si tu ne veux pas déranger les gens. Et moi qui croyais que tu m'ignorais ostensiblement. Tu ne m'avais même pas vu ! »

Un léger rire narquois le prit et il reprit son bout de chemin comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il dépassa Harry, celui-ci posa sa main sur son bras.

« Attends, attends. J'aimerais te parler.

\- Bon d'accord, mais fais vite, je suis occupé, moi.

\- Mais pas dans les couloirs ! En face à face, dans un endroit tranquille. »

Devant l'air sérieux de Harry, Draco soupira et planta ses yeux d'acier dans ses émeraudes.

« Très bien. Où et quand ?

\- Ce midi, à la cafétéria si ça te va.

\- Un endroit tranquille, ça ? Bon, comme tu veux. Maintenant, je m'en vais, si tu le permets. »

Harry lui lâcha alors soudain le bras, se rendant compte qu'il avait continué à le serrer.

« Pardon. À ce midi.

\- À ce midi, Potter. »

Et il repartit à ses occupations. Harry resta un moment paralysé sur place. Ce qui l'avait plus choqué n'était pas de se rendre compte qu'il travaillait au même endroit que son ennemi d'école depuis deux ans mais l'indifférence de celui-ci. Ne pouvait-il pas réagir après ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a deux semaines ? N'était-il pas gêné ? Pourquoi continuait-il à le traiter avec autant de froideur ? Tant de questions sans réponse et Harry ne savait même pas s'il voulait les poser à l'intéressé.

L'esprit suffisamment embrouillé, il retourna au bureau où il passa plus de temps à regarder sa montre qu'à travailler efficacement sur ses dossiers. Un léger excitement commençait à monter en lui à l'idée de manger avec Draco Malfoy. Pourquoi donc ? Était-ce si spécial de déjeuner avec son ancien ennemi ? Il lui fallait des réponses. Pour ça et pour plusieurs choses.

Lorsqu'arriva finalement la pause déjeuner, il se rua hors de son bureau sans même répondre à ses camarades qui l'invitaient à manger avec eux. Il atteignit la cafétéria pantelant. Pour se redonner une certaine image, il prit le temps de prendre de grandes respirations et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux, ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

Harry se mit alors à la recherche de l'aristocrate, se glissant entre les tables où déjeunaient les sorciers. Il l'aperçut finalement derrière son journal ouvert en grand, dans un coin de la salle en forme de croissant de lune. Rassuré de le voir là, il se laissa tomber bruyamment sur la chaise en face de lui. Draco releva les yeux de La Gazette du sorcier, termina de lire son paragraphe et la replia en quatre. La photo de couverture fit un clin d'œil charmeur à Harry. Enfin, pas la photo en elle-même, mais plutôt la personne photographiée. C'était Olivier Dubois, la nouvelle star montante de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre.

« On commande à manger ? proposa Draco pour démarrer la conversation.

\- O.K. »

Harry récupéra la carte posée devant lui et fit son choix parmi les différents plats proposés. Il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le carton.

« Menu, un sauté d'agneau aux aubergines et un verre de vin. »

La carte disparut, signe que la commande avait été prise et qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Draco fit également sa demande mais ne réclama que de l'eau en boisson. Il déplia ses jambes qu'il tenait croisées et fit tinter la table en verre de ses ongles coupés courts. Il plongea ses pupilles dans celles de Harry.

« Bien, soyons directs, que me veux-tu ?

\- Te parler, répondit-il du tac au tac.

\- Mais encore ? »

Harry inspira un grand coup.

« Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, c'était sérieux ? »

Les commandes apparurent à ce moment-là, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. Elles étaient arrivées bien trop vites. Draco déplia sa serviette qu'il posa sur ses genoux. Appuyant ses coudes sur la table il répondit :

« On ne peut plus sérieux. »

Voyant l'air interloqué de Harry, il répéta :

« J'ai été amoureux de toi durant tout Poudlard.

\- Mais… mais pourquoi ?

\- Va savoir, je ne l'ai jamais su moi-même. »

Perplexe, Harry engloutit un bout de viande sans même le mâcher. Il contempla son verre de vin un moment et reposa ses yeux dans ceux de Draco.

« Est-ce que c'est encore le cas maintenant ? »

Le blond prit le temps de terminer de mastiquer sa pomme de terre avant de répondre :

« Je fréquente actuellement Astoria Greengrass en vue d'un mariage.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

Draco reposa sa fourchette avec délicatesse et reprit :

« Pour être franc, je suis encore attiré par toi. Mais amoureux ? Non, plus maintenant.

\- Ah bon. »

Le soulagement s'empara de Harry. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il aurait réagi si cela avait encore été le cas aujourd'hui. Il mangea avec plus de bonne humeur et but avec joie une gorgée de vin rouge.

« Bon alors du coup… tu fais quoi au ministère ?

\- Je travaille au département de la justice magique. J'aspire un jour à être juge, expliqua le blond.

\- Et en attendant de grimper dans les échelons, que fais-tu ?

\- Je m'occupe de la paperasse et assiste aux rendus des jugements. Et l'on m'a mis au service d'un juge de renom, qui se charge de m'apprendre le métier. Je suis un peu moins qu'un greffier en quelque sorte.

\- Je vois… »

Draco porta son verre à ses fines lèvres. Il avait déjà mangé la moitié de son assiette, un rösti de pomme de terre, accompagné de lentilles.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as fait pour ne pas te rendre compte que l'on travaillait au même endroit. En plus dans le même département.

\- Oh tu sais, je n'ai jamais été très attentif. Je suis un peu obtus en fait. »

Harry eut un rire gêné, sentant que son interlocuteur était vexé.

« Bref, passons là-dessus, écarta Draco d'un mouvement de la main. J'imagine que ton travail doit être plus mouvementé que le mien, n'est-ce pas, monsieur l'auror ?

\- Oh pas vraiment, tu sais. Comme toi, je m'occupe pas mal de la paperasse, je ne suis qu'un petit jeunot après tout, rigola-t-il. En vrai, je suis en période d'études. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de l'année prochaine que je pourrais passer au stade d'employé. La paperasse, c'est pour nous faire entrer doucement dans le bain.

\- Hm, d'accord. Je suis content d'avoir plus un statut d'apprenti que d'étudiant.

\- Ouais la chance… j'aimerais bien sortir des études ! » se plaignit le brun.

Draco eut un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. La conversation continua sur un ton agréable, échangeant à propos de leurs emplois du temps respectifs, de leurs relations avec leurs collègues ou supérieurs. Harry était étonné que leur discussion se déroule de façon aussi naturelle, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé entre eux.

Leurs assiettes terminées, le menu réapparut pour le dessert. Harry se contenta de son café tant désiré alors que Draco commanda une forêt noire, le gâteau le plus cher de la carte. Le brun se permit alors une légère pique :

« Je vois qu'on a de l'argent à dépenser.

\- À peu près autant que toi, répondit-il aussi sec.

\- Hum, pas faux. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et entama le gâteau.

« Je vois que tu ne peux pas résister à me provoquer.

\- Les habitudes ont la vie dure que veux-tu.

\- Je me demande si tu ne démarrerais pas au quart de tour si c'était moi qui te faisais ce genre de réflexions. »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir au problème tout en buvant son café. La cafétéria commençait à se vider, cela serait bientôt l'heure de retourner au travail. Pourquoi le mardi devait-il être journée papiers ? Il soupira, avachi sur sa chaise, et répondit finalement :

« Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, je ne recommencerai plus.

\- Excuses acceptées. »

D'un air taquin, Harry approcha dangereusement sa cuillère de la pâtisserie de Draco. Le regard glacé de celui-ci l'arrêta net et le cœur du brun manqua un battement. Il lui avait fait peur, cet idiot !

« Ça, par contre, je ne le tolèrerai pas.

\- Pff, grommela Harry. T'es pas marrant.

\- Si tu en veux, tu n'as qu'à en commander. Ne vole pas dans l'assiette des autres, espèce de chat de gouttière. »

Harry porta la main à son cœur, terriblement offensé.

« Oh ! Comment oses-tu ? Je suis un chat sauvage moi, pas de gouttière.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, aucune manière.

\- Parce que tu en as, toi ?

\- Le fait que tu ne le remarques pas montre bien que tu n'en as aucune.

\- Snobinard.

\- Tête à poux. »

De rage, Harry vola le bout de gâteau qu'il convoitait depuis tout à l'heure et l'engloutit sans même prendre le temps de l'apprécier. Draco poussa un « oh ! » outré et frappa la table de son poing. En réponse, il eut droit à une langue tirée.

« Je me lave les cheveux régulièrement ! La dernière fois que j'ai eu des poux remonte à mes neuf ans !

\- Pf. »

Harry bouillonnait. Il s'installa bien au fond de sa chaise, croisa les bras et détourna le regard. La fin du repas se déroula dans un silence énervé. Le moment de payer arriva et chacun déposa dans une coupelle la somme qu'ils devaient. Ils se levèrent et partirent ensemble de la cafétéria. Un peu plus loin, dans un endroit où moins de monde passait, ils s'arrêtèrent d'un commun accord. Ils se toisèrent un moment avant que finalement l'un d'eux ne se lance :

« Nous sommes d'accord que la fin du repas était digne de nos enfantillages à Poudlard ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, désolé de m'être emporté, s'excusa Harry.

\- La faute est de mon côté aussi, pardonne-moi.

\- C'est bon, passons à autre chose maintenant.

\- Agissons comme des adultes pour une fois.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

\- Acceptes-tu de venir manger avec moi certains jours ? »

Harry en fut bouche bée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que face à lui, le grand blond demeurait imperturbable. Il se passa une main sur le visage et demanda d'un air prudent :

« Pourquoi une telle proposition ?

\- J'ai apprécié notre repas, sauf la fin, et cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé comme ça, expliqua-t-il. J'imagine que ce n'est pas une grande surprise si je te dis que je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mes collègues. Discuter normalement avec quelqu'un est un luxe dont je n'ai pas envie de me priver. »

Harry restait définitivement étonné par la franchise remarquable de Draco. Depuis quand dévoilait-il tout haut ses sentiments ? Qu'était devenu le petit fils à son papa de l'école ? Draco avait raison, il avait grandi.

« J'ignorais que ma compagnie était aussi agréable, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Ne voulais-tu pas éviter que l'on nous voie ensemble ?

\- Si, en effet. Mais j'estime mes besoins plus importants que les commérages des petites gens.

\- Eh bien… »

Draco commençait à s'impatienter et il le fit comprendre au jeune homme :

« Alors ? Acceptes-tu, oui ou non ?

\- Je… je n'ai pas de raisons de dire non alors pourquoi pas ?

\- Très bien. »

Pour marquer leur accord, Draco lui tendit la main. Harry se retrouva alors en première année, lorsqu'il avait rejeté cette même main. Cette fois, ce serait différent. Un bout de culpabilité disparut au moment où il scella leur poignée.

o0O0o

Harry et Draco prirent l'habitude de prendre leurs repas ensemble les mardis et vendredis. Leurs discussions ne tournaient qu'autour de leur quotidien au travail mais petit à petit, ils se mirent à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre sur leurs sentiments personnels. Harry apprit ainsi que Draco se sentait terriblement seul, au travail comme à la maison. Quant à Draco, il eut droit à un résumé détaillé de la dispute qui déchirait Harry et Ron à ce moment-là et tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient pour s'éviter l'un l'autre.

Harry commençait à se sentir plus proche de l'héritier des Malfoy et appréciait de plus en plus ces moments où ils déjeunaient ensemble ou se croisaient dans les couloirs, tissant un lien d'amitié qui n'avait jamais pu se développer alors qu'ils étaient encore adolescents. Ils n'abordaient toutefois jamais les anciens sentiments qu'avait éprouvés Draco envers lui. Mais Harry ressentait qu'au-dessus d'eux, quelque chose continuait à tournoyer. Par lâcheté et par compassion, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Et de toute façon, Draco ne commettait aucune action qui aurait demandé au brun de réagir.

Ils se croisèrent un samedi matin devant la boutique de farces et attrapes de George Weasley. Harry en sortait alors que Draco ne faisait que passer devant. Ils haussèrent tous deux les sourcils de surprise et l'aristocrate arrêta sa marche pour laisser Harry le rejoindre. Les salutations transmises, ils partirent dans la direction que Draco suivait.

« Alors comme ça, tu passes vraiment une fois par mois ici ?

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me croyais pas ?

\- Si un peu, mais je ne te pensais pas si routinier.

\- Bon, puisque l'on s'est croisé, que dirais-tu d'aller déjeuner ensemble ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à faire, désolé. »

Harry le morigéna, un peu déçu :

« Et qu'as-tu donc de si important à faire ? »

Draco s'arrêta brusquement et Harry faillit s'embrouiller les jambes. Son regard était plus froid qu'à son habitude et il y avait quelque chose dans son maintien qui prouvait que la chose était grave. Inquiet, Harry demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Draco sembla troublé un instant. D'une main peu assurée, il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui était déjà parfaitement en place.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de t'en parler.

\- Pourquoi ça ? »

Draco se balança sur un pied.

« Tu pourrais… mal réagir.

\- Ça me concerne ? s'étonna le brun.

\- Non ! »

L'éclat surprit Harry qui n'était pas habitué à ce que Draco soit si démonstratif. Il le regarda d'un air de dire que cela semblait définitivement le concerner. Le blond soupira.

« Certes, peut-être un peu. Ah ! Je crois que c'est en t'en parlant que ça en vient à toi ! Normalement ce ne sont absolument pas tes histoires…

\- Tu me rends définitivement curieux. Raconte-moi tout. »

Draco prit une inspiration et déballa le paquet :

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec Astoria. Je vais lui annoncer que je romps nos engagements. »

Harry en resta sans voix, comprenant ce que cette action sous-entendait. Il porta la main à son visage, n'osa pas croiser le regard gris et soupira. Il n'aimait pas trop comment cela tournait. Devant son silence, Draco déclara :

« Tu vois, je m'en doutais que tu réagirais mal.

\- C'est pas… non, désolé. Tu as raison, je réagis mal. »

Il sentit qu'en disant ces mots, il avait blessé son ami.

« Désolé, répéta-t-il. J'ai… hum… besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à y réfléchir. Je ne t'impose rien.

\- Mais quand même, j'y tiens. Je… désolé. Je vais partir et j'en rediscuterai avec toi.

\- D'accord. »

Harry entendit la tristesse dans sa voix mais il s'éloigna quand même, sans se retourner. Pas d'alcool au Chaudron Baveur aujourd'hui, il transplana directement chez lui. Il resta avachi dans son fauteuil à regarder le vide jusqu'à ce que son filleul et sa grand-mère ne viennent sonner à la porte.

o0O0o

Mardi arriva bien vite et Harry envisagea un instant de ne pas rejoindre Draco pour déjeuner. Mais s'il avait fait cela, il n'aurait plus jamais osé se regarder à nouveau dans un miroir. Le cœur lourd, il alla le retrouver à leur table. En le voyant de loin, Harry sentit que Draco avait retrouvé sa sérénité et qu'il ne se présenterait plus à lui avec la même incertitude que samedi dernier. Un tel sang-froid perturba le jeune homme.

Il s'installa en silence et contempla les plats que proposait la carte ce jour-là. Après un moment à relire la même ligne sans discontinuer, il finit par relever les yeux. Ce faisant, il croisa ceux de Draco qui semblait l'observer depuis un moment.

« Tu as fini de m'éviter à ce que je vois. »

Harry ne répondit pas au sarcasme, qu'il méritait. Draco continua donc :

« Je suis assez heureux que tu aies décidé de venir quand même.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas manquer notre rendez-vous habituel. Tu es ma seule distraction de la journée.

\- Que d'honneur ! »

Derrière la raillerie, il comprit que son ami était content. Ils passèrent commande et entamèrent le repas. Ils parlaient de choses de peu d'importance et Harry finit par en prendre ombrage. Impatient, il lança donc :

« Comment Astoria a réagi ? »

Draco reposa son verre d'eau avec rigueur.

« Je pensais que tu aurais évité le sujet.

\- J'aime pas ne pas savoir.

\- Oui, je m'en rends bien compte. »

Harry lui fit les gros yeux mais cela ne fit pas peur à son interlocuteur. Il soupira, la joue dans la main et joua avec ses pâtes de sa fourchette. D'une voix dure, il reprit :

« Alors ?

\- Alors elle a réagi en toute personne bien éduquée ; elle a compris et a accepté la fin de notre contrat.

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était une affaire de business.

\- Ça l'était. C'est ma mère qui a arrangé notre rencontre.

\- Tu ne l'aimais pas ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Elle était agréable et de bonne conversation, mais non, je ne l'aimais pas. »

Il regarda le brun droit dans les yeux en disant cela et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Je… je n'ai pas… encore terminé de réfléchir, balbutia-t-il.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de réfléchir. Je n'attends rien.

\- Je suis sûr que si.

\- Peut-être. Mais je n'espère rien alors.

\- Laisse-moi y réfléchir. »

Draco soupira et secoua la tête.

« Très bien si tu veux, tu peux même te prendre la tête avec ça pendant cinquante ans.

\- Je suis sérieux !

\- Mais moi aussi, rétorqua le jeune homme au port altier.

\- J'ai toujours l'impression de tourner en rond avec toi, persifla Harry.

\- Le sentiment est réciproque, crois-moi. »

Ils soupirèrent d'un commun accord et mangèrent en silence. La cafétéria était remplie de monde à cette heure-là mais l'on ne retrouvait guère le gratin de la société qui allait manger dans le restaurant de luxe à l'extérieur du ministère. C'était une salle en arc de cercle, permettant une certaine intimité aux extrémités. Le cadre y était agréable et l'on oubliait facilement que l'on était sous terre tant la luminosité était la même qu'un beau jour de printemps au dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les week-ends ? » demanda Harry.

S'il était étonné par la question soudaine, Draco n'en montra rien et répondit de son même ton imperturbable :

« Je lis.

\- Quel genre de lecture ?

\- De la fiction. Je n'aime pas les essais et biographies.

\- Oh, moi non plus.

\- J'imagine que c'est le lot de nombre de personnes. Mais j'ignorais que tu lisais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? fit mine de se fâcher Harry. Bien sûr que je lis !

\- Tu n'en donnes vraiment pas l'impression en tout cas. »

Le brun attrapa sa chope de bièraubeurre et en but une large rasade. Il lécha ses lèvres mousseuses avec un air de contentement puis reposa plutôt brutalement la bière.

« Comme toujours, tu as raison. En vrai, je ne suis pas un gros lecteur. Si j'arrive à terminer deux livres en un an, je peux me montrer fier. »

Incapable de se retenir, Draco pouffa, véritablement amusé par ces paroles.

« Pff… arrête de te moquer. Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme Hermione.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est du genre à préférer les essais, celle-là.

\- "Celle-là", comment tu parles de mon amie, toi ?

\- Je croyais que vous vous étiez disputés…

\- N'importe quoi ! Je t'ai dit que c'était avec Ron que je ne m'entendais plus. Je t'en ai pourtant parlé en long et en large.

\- J'ai eu un instant de doute. Ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? essaya de s'expliquer Draco.

\- Ah là là… je vois que je ne peux pas compter sur toi.

\- Oui bon… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Granger maintenant ? tenta-t-il de changer de sujet.

\- Elle est entrée au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Elle est à fond sur les droits des elfes de maison et ne semble pas en démordre. Je mange avec elle tous les mercredis mais elle a réussi je n'sais comment à se faire un emploi du temps surchargé. C'est la première fois que tu me poses une question sur elle. Pourquoi soudainement ? »

Draco qui était en train de se battre avec son couteau contre une tomate cerise qui refusait de se laisser couper, dérapa et perdit son fruit maudit qui vint s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit de désespoir. En grognant, il se baissa pour le récupérer et le poser juste au bord de l'assiette. Sans attendre, Harry l'attrapa et l'avala en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« C'est tombé par terre ! Espèce de cradingue.

\- Roh ça va, le sol est propre, je ne vais pas mourir. Ça me fait mal au cœur de voir de la nourriture qui va être jetée alors qu'elle est encore bonne. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, comme à son habitude, et n'en pensa pas moins. Il reprit son repas tranquillement, tout en répondant à la question de Harry :

« Granger est ton amie, il est normal que je m'y intéresse. D'ailleurs, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle sortait avec le rouquin. Comment elle voit ta dispute avec lui ?

\- Oh tu sais, elle a l'habitude. À Poudlard aussi on s'engueulait souvent, c'était un peu notre intermédiaire même si j'ai souvent eu la désagréable impression qu'elle prenait plutôt le parti de Ron à chaque fois. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient fini ensemble, marmonna-t-il, amer.

\- Alors, cette fois aussi, elle se range du côté de Weasley ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Oui, on peut dire. Elle aimerait bien qu'on se rabiboche en tout cas.

\- Mais, vu qu'il travaille avec son frère, tu ne le vois presque plus et ça s'envenime encore plus.

\- Argh, désolé, j'en parle encore. »

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir de désespoir.

« Ça me mine, cette histoire, c'est pas possible. Je ne fais qu'en parler.

\- Non, c'est important pour toi, c'est normal. Je suis plutôt content d'être ton conseiller d'ailleurs. Même si je doute que mes conseils soient d'un très haut niveau. »

Draco lui offrit un sourire en coin et repoussa l'assiette qu'il avait terminée.

« Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas à me voir quand tu veux.

\- Merci, c'est gentil. »

Ils prirent un dessert et continuèrent à bavarder posément jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de retourner travailler. Ils se séparèrent en arrivant à leur département et chacun retourna à ses occupations. Harry était plutôt content que tout se soit bien passé. Et, étrangement poussé par Draco, Harry eut envie de voir Ron pour régler enfin leur problème une bonne fois pour toute.

En quittant le ministère ce soir-là, au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il transplana devant _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieu_ _x_. Cette fois, sa venue n'étant pas annoncée, il était sûr de pouvoir enfin croiser Ron. En entrant dans le magasin aux vives couleurs, moins fréquenté qu'en milieu de journée, il trouva la personne qu'il voulait voir sans même avoir besoin de fouiller l'endroit. À sa vue, Ron émit un petit couinement de surprise et chercha des yeux une issue de secours qui n'existait pas. Il fit finalement face à Harry, les poings sur les hanches, une posture qui le faisait drôlement ressembler à sa mère.

« J'aimerais te parler. Seul à seul. »

Du regard, Ron interrogea son frère aîné, plus loin. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête et Harry en fut soulagé. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait eu le courage de redemander une entrevue avec le rouquin si cela n'avait pas été possible.

Ils s'installèrent à l'étage où George vivait seul. Ron leur fit du thé et ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à parler. Encore fallait-il se lancer.

« Bon… qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

\- Je voudrais qu'on mette fin à notre dispute. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne sais plus qui a tort et qui a raison, alors je m'excuse. Voilà, pardon ! »

Ron eut une expression étrange et complexe. Pour se donner de la contenance, il but une gorgée de thé.

« Je… je trouve ça un peu rapide de s'excuser comme ça après la dispute qu'on a eue. Je ne pense pas vraiment pouvoir te pardonner maintenant.

\- J'ai fait le premier pas vers la réconciliation, aide-moi à remettre notre amitié sur les rails.

\- Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas. Et je ne veux pas. »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il ne comprenait décidément plus Ron. Énervé, il se leva d'un bond, lui rendit sa tasse violemment et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

o0O0o

Harry en resta déprimé pendant quelques jours. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, sa colère envers son meilleur ami ne faisait que grandir. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se réconcilier ? Était-il encore à ce point un enfant ? Qu'attendait-il ? Des excuses écrites ? Des cadeaux de réconciliation ?

Harry soupira, voilà qu'il y repensait encore ! Ne pouvait-il pas se concentrer sur le cours que leur prodiguait un ancien auror qui était un véritable exemple vivant à son époque ? Neville qui se trouvait à ses côtés se pencha vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne fais que soupirer ces derniers temps, chuchota-t-il.

\- Oh oui, pardon. Non, ça va, juste quelques problèmes avec Ron.

\- Ah, ce n'est toujours pas réglé votre histoire ?

\- Eh non, pas vraiment. »

Neville retourna à ses notes. Toujours aussi maladroit, il renversa son encrier mais pu sauver de justesse ses feuilles. Harry l'aida à éponger sous le regard énervé de leur professeur, qui n'aimait guère les distractions. Harry détestait tellement les cours théoriques, la pratique était beaucoup plus intéressante. C'était dans ce domaine qu'il était le plus doué après tout.

Lorsque le cours se termina, un brouhaha s'empara de la classe. Ils avaient beau n'être qu'une vingtaine d'élèves, ils faisaient vraiment beaucoup de bruit. Leurs différents professeurs s'en plaignaient d'ailleurs régulièrement. Neville et lui récupérèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la salle. Quand ils furent seuls, son vieil ami lui dit :

« Tu sais, ces derniers temps, on me demande tout le temps de t'interroger sur tes relations avec Malfoy.

\- Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, depuis un peu plus d'un mois maintenant, on te voit souvent en sa compagnie le midi. Alors, forcément, ça jase.

\- Ils n'ont décidément rien de mieux à faire, se plaignit Harry. Mais pourquoi on te demande ça à toi et pas à moi ?

\- Oh, tu sais, ils disent que c'est un peu difficile de t'approcher. Tu les impressionnes trop. »

Harry poussa un long soupir, découragé.

« C'est vrai que j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me laisse tranquille mais s'ils vont t'embêter après…

\- Ça ne me dérange pas ! On me paye des petits gâteaux pour ça.

\- Ahah profiteur. »

Ils échangèrent un rire tout en se dirigeant vers leur prochain cours qui, lui au moins, serait de la pratique.

« Mais du coup, je suis curieux moi aussi. Tu as vraiment commencé à fréquenter Malfoy ?

\- J'imagine que ouais. Je l'ai invité une fois à manger avec moi et on a continué. Contre toute attente, je crois que l'on s'entend bien.

\- Eh bien ! Quelle surprise ! Si tu disais ça à ton toi de Poudlard, il ne te croirait pas.

\- Ça, c'est sûr ! »

Il y eut un silence puis Harry continua :

« Je pensais que tu aurais eu une réaction différente.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Malfoy n'était pas des plus tendres avec toi.

\- Oh, je n'oublie pas ça. Mais je pense qu'il a grandi depuis, comme tout le monde. Et puis je ne compte pas devenir ami avec lui. Que toi tu le fasses ou non, je m'en fiche un peu en fait.

\- Hm, je vois. »

Ils grimpèrent une volée de marches, éclairées seulement par quelques torches magiques, et, poussant une porte, se retrouvèrent dans une salle d'entraînement aux sortilèges. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille et déclara :

« Tu es bien mature.

\- Ahah, merci, j'essaye. »

o0O0o

« Tu sais, les gens commencent à discuter sur nous. »

Draco releva la tête de sa soupe, les sourcils relevés.

« Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien entendu de mon côté.

\- Tu as de la chance de ne pas être Harry Potter. Les gens cherchent toujours des potins à mon propos. »

L'aristocrate ne répondit rien. Alors ils mangèrent sans bruit pendant un moment, appréciant simplement leur repas. Comme d'habitude, Draco était tiré aux quatre épingles, ses cheveux parfaitement lisses et coiffés, sans aucune mèche qui ne dépassait. Harry se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler lorsqu'il se levait le matin. Une telle pensée le fit étrangement rougir et il se donna des baffes mentales. Le blond releva soudain la tête et planta ses pointes d'acier dans les yeux de Harry.

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? Tu ne veux pas arrêter nos rencontres ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme ne trouva mots. Il le regarda en imitant le poisson rouge avec sa bouche.

« Bien sûr que non. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Un silence.

« Ne me dis pas que _toi_ , tu veux arrêter ?

\- Non, sûrement pas.

\- Ah tu me rassures. Tu m'as fait peur sérieux, à me regarder comme ça.

\- Il aurait été normal que tu ne veuilles plus me voir. Tu tiens à ta tranquillité, non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre pour ça. Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche. Mais qu'ils ne viennent pas le dire en face de moi. »

Draco reposa délicatement ses couverts et s'essuya les coins de la bouche de sa serviette.

« Si tu continues à me fréquenter, ce genre de situation risque de se reproduire. »

Il arborait son visage le plus sérieux en disant cela. Harry ressentit alors toutes les craintes de Draco. Il craignait pour l'avenir, pour leur relation. Cela en était drôlement touchant. Alors il lui répondit tout aussi sérieusement, les bras croisés sur la table, son regard ancré dans le sien :

« Je te promets que cela ne m'empêchera pas de passer du temps avec toi. J'accorde plus d'importance à notre relation qu'à des commérages, peu importe l'ampleur qu'ils pourraient prendre. »

Il ressentit le soulagement de Draco bien que celui-là n'en dit mot. Sa reconnaissance se lisait suffisamment dans sa posture. Harry but une gorgée de sa bolée de cidre.

o0O0o

Durant le week-end, alors qu'il s'occupait de Teddy, Harry se mit à penser plus sérieusement à sa relation avec Draco Malfoy, ex-ennemi de Poudlard. Il s'était vraiment rapproché de lui et n'était pas prêt à devoir arrêter leurs rapports si, pour une raison ou une autre, ils devaient s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Il repensa aux sentiments du Serpentard à l'époque où ils étaient ensemble à l'école. Rien, absolument rien ne lui donnait l'impression qu'il eût pu être amoureux de lui. C'était un sacré comédien tout de même.

Comment avait-il pu développer une telle inclination pour lui ? La haine était-elle vraiment une émotion proche de l'amour, comme disaient certains ? Était-ce si facile de franchir le pas ? Est-ce que lui, Harry Potter, éprouvait un semblant d'amour pour Draco ? Avait-il envie d'une telle relation ?

Il avait quitté Ginny durant leur dernière année à Poudlard, après la mort du monstre. Depuis, il n'était ressorti avec personne. Il se disait qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il ne voulait pas partager certains moments de sa vie. Il aurait voulu que personne ne les connaisse, ces moments. Même Ginny n'avait pu l'aider à passer au-dessus. Le temps commençait à les effacer mais lorsqu'ils lui revenaient en pleine figure, il replongeait dans une dépression insurmontable.

Voulait-il partager ça avec Draco ? Il savait que la réponse était non, il n'était pas encore prêt. Avec personne de toute façon. Mais il en était sûr, Draco avait envie d'être aussi proche que cela, proche au point de le serrer dans ses bras quand tout allait mal. Il devait se douter que sortir avec Harry Potter signifiait que beaucoup de difficultés allaient de pair. En était-il conscient à ce point-là ?

Mais les sentiments de Draco n'étaient pas ce qui importait pour l'instant, c'étaient les siens. Comment les ressentait-il ? Comment les traduirait-il en mots terrestres ? Harry était encore très flou sur ce qu'il éprouvait. Il faut dire qu'envisager une relation avec Draco n'était pas une mince affaire. Jamais il n'aurait pu prévoir ça ! Non, franchement, comment Draco avait-il pu tomber amoureux de lui ? Ah, voilà qu'il revenait là-dessus, il était incapable de se focaliser.

Il fallait absolument qu'il sache, il était trop curieux. Cependant… Draco n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ignorait comment et pourquoi ? Avait-il dit cela car il était gêné et ne voulait pas répondre ou vraiment parce qu'il ne savait pas ? Il fallait qu'il lui demande, vraiment.

Ainsi, le mardi suivant, lors de leur repas habituel, Harry proposa à Draco :

« Ça te dirait de venir dîner chez moi, dimanche soir ? »

Surpris, le questionné reposa sa fourchette et but un verre d'eau pour faire passer sa bouchée.

« Je suis libre donc si tu veux, mais pourquoi ? »

Gêné, Harry répondit de façon évasive :

« Oh, j'avais envie de parler avec toi hors du cadre professionnel.

\- Hm, d'accord, se contenta-t-il de dire. Dis donc, tu te rends compte que lorsqu'on se voit c'est toujours pour manger ? »

Harry porta la main à sa bouche, étonné.

« Mais oui, c'est vrai ça ! Je n'avais jamais fait le lien ! Désolé, tu veux que je te propose autre chose ? »

Le rire cristallin de Draco perça la cafétéria.

« Non, non. Un dîner m'ira très bien. »

Puis, se rappelant soudain de quelque chose, dit :

« Ah, mais par contre, je suis végétarien donc pas de viande ni de poisson s'il te plaît.

\- Ah bon ? s'exclama Harry, les yeux ronds. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, oh là là, je suis vraiment long à la détente. C'est vrai que tu ne manges jamais de viande en plus. Je suis vraiment myope.

\- Littéralement et métaphoriquement.

\- Yep. »

Harry engouffra quelques frites dans sa bouche puis dit, après avoir avalé :

« Donc dimanche soir, vingt heures ? Dîner chez moi ?

\- Pas de problème !

\- Alors c'est décidé ! »

o0O0o

On sonna à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir, tout sourire. Une petite boule se jeta sur lui en criant :

« Harry !

\- Salut Teddy, comment tu vas ? Tu n'as pas trop embêté ta mamie ?

\- Ahah, il a été une vraie petite furie cette semaine, répondit l'intéressée.

\- Bonjour, Andromeda, comment vas-tu ?

\- Assez fatiguée, je l'avoue.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Mais entre, entre ! »

La petite famille s'installa dans le salon et tandis que les deux adultes sirotaient une tasse de thé, le jeune enfant partit en exploration dans la maison sous la surveillance de Kreattur.

« Encore merci, de le garder tous les week-ends, tu m'es vraiment d'une grande aide.

\- Je suis son parrain après tout, je suis heureux de pouvoir être là pour lui. C'est ce que j'aurais aimé que Sirius fasse pour moi.

\- Les circonstances en ont fait autrement, malheureusement.

\- Eh oui. »

Il y eut un silence religieux, et derrière lui, toutes les personnes disparues durant la guerre. Puis Andromeda le rompit en reposant sa tasse sur sa coupelle :

« J'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Ce que tu veux.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais garder Teddy dimanche soir également, s'il te plaît ? J'ai un rendez-vous important qui ne peut pas être repoussé.

\- Oh, eh bien…

\- Je sais bien que tu dois avoir des choses à faire, mais je te promets que je le récupèrerai lundi matin.

\- J'avais invité un ami à dîner demain soir… Mais je n'aurais qu'à le coucher un peu plus tôt.

\- Oh non, je suis désolée ! Je peux toujours essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Non, ne t'embête pas, je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas.

\- Roh, je me sens stupide de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, je ferai attention la prochaine fois. Franchement, tu me sauves. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te remercier ?

\- Hum… ton poulet aux échalotes est un tel délice… »

Andromeda éclata de rire.

« J'ai compris. On mangera ça samedi prochain pour l'anniversaire du petit si ça te va.

\- C'est parfait ! »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de choses et d'autres puis, la pause thé étant terminée, la grand-mère repartit chez elle après avoir embrassé son petit-fils. Harry commença alors à jouer avec son filleul, une activité qu'il prenait très à cœur et adorait faire. Le jeune métamorphomage qui changeait d'apparence à volonté était une vraie boule d'affection et ne demandait que de l'attention que sa grand-mère et son parrain tentaient de lui accorder au mieux.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à vitesse grand V et l'heure du coucher arriva bien vite. Comme d'habitude, Ted fut compliqué à calmer puis endormir. Ceci fait, Harry travailla sur ses cours jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit avant d'aller à son tour se coucher.

Le lendemain fut accompagné de pancakes et de jus d'orange que Harry prépara sous les yeux attentifs de son protégé. La relation entre eux deux était très forte et le brun ne se voyait pas vivre sans le petit qui était devenu une constance dans sa vie. Le lien qui les unissait n'était pas celui d'une famille dite "traditionnelle" mais l'amour n'en était pas moins là, puissant et absolu.

Après le petit déjeuner, ils entamèrent un atelier dessin et Teddy passa son temps à adapter la couleur de ses cheveux à celle du crayon qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il était ingérable sur cela et sa grand-mère n'osait jamais le sortir du côté moldu. Harry non plus d'ailleurs. Il aurait pourtant adoré l'emmener dans un parc où il aurait pu se faire des amis de son âge. Peu d'enfants étaient nés entre 1997 et 1998, époque où la guerre était au plus fort. Lorsqu'il aurait l'âge d'entrer à Poudlard, les effectifs seraient sûrement moins nombreux aussi.

L'après-midi, Harry se mit en tête de lui apprendre quelques chansons moldues, qu'il avait apprises lorsqu'il était en primaire. Le travail fut laborieux mais lorsque vint l'heure du repas, à dix-huit heures passées, le garçon chantait gaiement tout ce qu'il avait appris. Harry était assez fier de lui pour le coup. Après le dîner, arriva l'épreuve du bain qui déplut à Teddy jusqu'à ce qu'il fut enfin dedans et qu'il y joua pendant presque une heure. Harry en profita pour ranger tout ce que le gamin avait mis en désordre.

« Allez maintenant, on sort du bain et on met son pyjama.

\- Veux pas !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas une réponse. »

Teddy fit la moue mais accepta d'être tiré hors de l'eau. Son parrain l'enfouit dans les serviettes et frotta de son saoul, ce qui fit rire le petit.

« Encore ! Encore !

\- D'accord ! » dit Harry en souriant.

Frottant ses cheveux, le garçon éternua, ce qui les fit encore plus rire. À ce moment-là, la cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Déjà ? s'étonna Harry. Kreattur ! cria-t-il. Est-ce que tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? Dis que j'arrive tout de suite ! »

L'elfe de maison devait se trouver dans la cuisine mais Harry était certain qu'il l'avait entendu. Il se tourna vers son filleul.

« Allez, maintenant le pyjama. »

L'air malicieux de Teddy lui fit sentir venir les problèmes. Il s'enfuit de ses bras en riant et dévala les marches pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée.

« Teddy ! s'énerva son parrain. Reviens ici ! »

Il lui courra après mais le garçon était plus rapide qu'il n'en avait l'air et surtout, moins prudent que lui. Il riait d'une façon dont seul un enfant est capable.

« Mamie ! » cria le petit en arrivant dans le vestibule, tout heureux, les cheveux jaunes.

Harry arriva juste derrière lui et l'attrapa par les aisselles.

« Je te tiens ! Tu n'as pas idée, à me faire courir comme ça !

\- Bonsoir Harry.

\- Ah. »

Draco était dans l'entrée, la porte refermée derrière lui. Teddy montra aussitôt de la déception en comprenant que ce n'était pas sa grand-mère. Kreattur était en train d'accrocher le manteau de l'invité sur la patère.

« Bonjour Draco. Désolé, il était censé être couché à cette heure-là mais je n'ai pas réussi à le sortir du bain.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Ne devrais-tu pas l'habiller ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et prit enfin conscience que son filleul était nu comme un ver. Il poussa un hoquet de consternation. Le garçon qu'il tenait toujours sous les aisselles lui lança un regard de tristesse.

« C'est pas mamie ?

\- Non, je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle viendrait te chercher demain. Viens, on va mettre le pyjama. »

Teddy fit une moue boudeuse, changeant ses cheveux d'un brun morose, et se laissa porter sur le chemin. Harry s'adressa à Draco :

« Va m'attendre dans le salon, je reviens dès que je lui ai raconté son histoire. Je ne serai pas long. »

On lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Harry se dépêcha de faire enfiler sa chemise de nuit au petit. Puis il le coucha dans le lit. Teddy lui demanda alors :

« C'était qui le monsieur ?

\- Il s'appelle Draco. C'est un ami. Oh, et c'est aussi le cousin de ta maman.

\- Ma maman ?

\- Oui, ta maman.

\- Elle ressemble à quoi ? »

Harry se lança alors dans une longue description de Nimphadora Tonks, morte durant la guerre. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, mais le brun fit de son mieux pour faire ressentir à son filleul tout ce que lui avait pu ressentir en rencontrant sa mère. Il avait déjà raconté ça des centaines de fois mais le garçon semblait toujours autant apprécier découvrir la femme qui lui avait donné naissance. Tout autant que lorsqu'il apprenait l'histoire de son père. Cela sembla même suffire au garçon qui ne demanda pas d'histoire à Harry après coup. Son parrain le lui rappelait habituellement mais ayant un invité aujourd'hui, il y manqua. Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne et dit :

« Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

\- 'ne nuit, Harry. »

Le jeune homme éteignit la lumière et, de sa baguette, fit apparaître de petites loupiotes pour que Teddy n'ait pas peur du noir pendant la nuit. Le garçon commença déjà à papillonner des yeux. En sortant de la chambre à coucher de l'enfant, juste en face de celle de Harry, ce dernier ne referma pas entièrement la porte. Puis il descendit les escaliers à pas de loup pour finalement rejoindre Draco dans le salon.

« Ça y est, il est couché, annonça-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce. Oh là là, je suis désolé, il n'était pas censé rester dormir ce soir. Mais sa grand-mère a eu un empêchement. Il s'endort, là, alors il ne devrait pas nous déranger. Encore désolé.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit le blond, qui s'était installé sur la banquette et appréciait les petits fours que Kreattur lui avait apportés. J'ai vu que c'était un métamorphomage, c'est bien rare. J'imagine qu'il doit être l'enfant de ma cousine Nimphadora. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Ted, comme feu son grand-père, mais tout le monde l'appelle Teddy. C'est aussi le fils de Remus Lupin, tu sais. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Je n'étais pas au courant… Alors il est orphelin ?

\- Malheureusement. Plus d'un s'est retrouvé sans parent. Comme moi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'occupes de lui ?

\- Je suis son parrain, expliqua Harry.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Eh oui. Je fais de mon mieux en le gardant tous les week-ends.

\- N'est-ce pas compliqué avec les études ?

\- Si, un peu, mais je n'ai pas tant de travail à faire à la maison. Donc ça va. Et puis il est adorable. »

Harry enfourna deux petits pains au noix dans sa bouche puis dit la bouche pleine :

« Ah j'avais trop faim ! Regarder le petit manger m'a ouvert l'appétit.

\- Je vois ça », s'amusa Draco.

Harry avala avec difficulté et prit enfin le temps de regarder son invité tout en discutant. Il était habillé de façon beaucoup plus élégante que d'habitude. Sa robe de sorcier était d'une couleur menthe à l'eau et de gracieuses broderies dorée avaient été brodés avec virtuosité. Elles étaient très discrètes mais suffisamment là pour qu'on puisse s'en rendre compte et s'en étonner. La coiffure de l'aristocrate était toujours aussi parfaite, et peut-être même encore plus que d'habitude. Une légère fragrance d'orange s'échappait de son corps. Draco n'avait pas lésiné pour ce qui était un simple dîner entre amis.

À côté de lui, Harry se sentait un peu honteux avec sa chemise à carreaux et son pantalon en toile où Teddy avait renversé de la colle blanche qui avait été difficile à enlever. N'aurait-il dû pas faire un petit effort ? Il ne pensait pas que Draco viendrait sur son trente-et-un. Il demanda tout à coup :

« Aimes-tu les enfants ? »

Surpris par la question, Draco prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre :

« J'ai du mal avec eux, alors j'imagine que je ne suis pas très "enfants". Ils sont trop… bruyants.

\- Oh d'accord », réagit Harry, légèrement déçu.

Et comme s'il voulait s'expliquer, il continua :

« Teddy est très gentil tu sais. Et adorable.

\- Oui, tu m'as déjà dit "adorable".

\- Oh pardon, je radote. »

Kreattur fit alors son apparition pour annoncer que le repas était prêt et qu'il espérait que Monsieur Malfoy le trouverait à son goût. Les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers la salle à manger où la table avait été dressée en conséquence. Harry ne l'avait pas vue aussi belle depuis un long moment, il n'invitait pas souvent des gens à dîner. Ils s'installèrent et Harry commença à les servir. Les entrées étaient composées de pâtés en croûte végétal et de feuilletés au fromage. Draco sembla s'en montrer très ravi, ce qui rassura Harry. Ils discutèrent de choses en rapport avec le travail, mais ce n'était là qu'une entrée en matière pour une discussion qui prit de la profondeur au moment du plat principal, un formidable curry de lentilles et riz accompagné d'un parmentier aux cèpes. Harry se régala comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et la bouteille de vin qu'il avait sortie pour l'occasion se mariait tout à fait avec.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, Draco eut un murmure d'assertion. C'était une simple mousse au citron, mais parfaite après des plats aussi lourds. Elle était très légère et douce au goût. Draco répéta plusieurs fois à Harry qu'il n'en avait jamais mangé d'aussi bonne et le maître de maison ne put que vanter les talents de Kreattur, terriblement doué à la cuisine au point où Harry n'osait plus rien préparer lorsque ce n'était pas pour lui-même.

« Tu as un elfe de maison bien pratique.

\- Je le paye pour cela, eut besoin de rajouter le brun.

\- Eh bien, s'étonna Draco. Tu as vraiment une façon de penser étrange.

\- Oh non… ne nous lance pas sur ce débat s'il te plaît.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- On a vraiment des points de vue très différents l'un de l'autre. Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de moi ? »

Et voilà, le sujet était sur la table. Il était sorti tout seul, alors que Harry avait prévu de ne l'amener qu'un peu plus tard et plus en douceur. La question désarma Draco qui écarta son verre de vin dont il n'avait bu que la moitié depuis le début de la soirée alors que Harry avait terminé son deuxième verre.

« C'est pour ce genre de questions que tu m'as invité chez toi ?

\- Un peu, avoua le brun, gêné. Que veux-tu, je suis curieux.

\- Je le sais bien. »

Il soupira et planta son regard dans celui de Harry :

« Tu veux vraiment connaître la réponse à ta question ?

\- Oui.

\- La première fois que j'ai pensé du bien de toi, c'était en m'imaginant tes yeux verts.

\- Mes yeux ?

\- Oui, tes yeux. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques. »

Harry rougit sous le compliment et se contenta de dire :

« Et c'est comme ça que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?

\- Ça a commencé comme ça, oui. Ce fut assez dur à accepter. Tu te rends compte, éprouver des sentiments pour celui qu'on pensait détester. J'étais complètement perdu.

\- C'était quand ?

\- En quatrième année, et tu n'as rien fait cette année-là pour m'empêcher de t'admirer.

\- Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ? bougonna Harry. Punaise, en quatrième année ? Mais ça fait super longtemps ! Tu m'as aimé tout ce temps ?

\- Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Eh beh… Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de comportement par rapport à avant ? »

Draco se passa une main sur une joue, les yeux perdus dans ces souvenirs d'une époque déjà si lointaine.

« Je refusais de l'admettre et quand je l'ai fait, je savais que c'était voué à l'échec. Mais il est vrai que je me suis raconté mille scénarios où tout se passait bien et que l'on sortait ensemble. Comme aujourd'hui », rajouta-t-il d'un air sous-entendu.

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et j'ai eu un mal fou à m'imaginer tout ça. »

Il reposa sa main sur la table et coupa la parole à Draco avant que celui-ci ne puisse répliquer :

« Mais je l'ai imaginé, il m'a fallu du temps. Je ne suis pas encore très sûr de moi mais… je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer. »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent mais rien d'autre ne montra de changement en lui. Avec une voix mesurée, il demanda :

« Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne vas pas te rétracter ?

\- Non, j'ai pris une décision, je la tiendrai », répondit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Et en disant cela, il saisit délicatement le bout des doigts de Draco. Le soudain attouchement perturba enfin son visage lisse en le rosissant d'une pointe de rouge sur les joues.

« C'est officiel ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est officiel, l'assura-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Bah alors ne dis rien, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire et lâchant sa main. Si tu veux, on peut voir un film.

\- Un film ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Un truc moldu, c'est super cool je te jure, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de Draco.

\- Bon, très bien, j'accepte de voir ton truc mais n'en parle à personne, compris ? Je ne fais ça que pour toi !

\- Tant d'honneur pour ma personne, c'est trop ! Allez, tu vas voir, tu vas bien aimer. Je veux voir tes réactions en tout cas.

\- Je t'interdis de te moquer.

\- Promis. »

Bien entendu, Harry ne tint pas sa promesse et Draco ne comprit tellement rien au film choisi par Harry, vu les trop nombreuses références moldues présentes à comprendre, qu'il jura qu'il ne retenterait plus jamais l'expérience.

* * *

C'est fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Ce n'était qu'un chapitre pour mettre en place leur relation, ce qui nous intéressera se trouve après :) J'espère que les personnages ne vous ont pas paru OOC, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour qu'ils ne le soient pas. Et c'est donc le moment de la dédicace de fin ! Mes deux grandes amies, qui auront lu cette histoire et qui m'auront donné leurs précieux avis et correction, Elooli-chan et Telesphore ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, je vous adore ! :3

On se retrouve donc dans un mois, le premier mai pour le chapitre 2 : Sentiments.

N'oubliez la petite review, je réponds toujours ;)

Merci pour votre lecture !

P.-S. Si vous apercevez des fautes, dites-le moi. :)


	2. Sentiments

Bonjour à tous ! En cette journée de la fête du travail, je viens vous partager ce nouveau petit chapitre ! Il est légèrement plus court que le premier (19 pages au lieu de 20) et il avait été très agréable à écrire. C'est le début des sentiments de Harry :D Et vous allez pouvoir voir un magnifique Draco en tsundere (pour les non habitués du japonais, un tsundere est une personne qui se montre froide au début et qui en fait se révèle très sentimentale :) Pour l'anecdote, tsundere est la contraction de deux "onomatopées" : tsuntsun (piquant, piquant) et deredere (mielleux ou même lovey-dovey chez les Anglais) Faut bien que je ressorte mes compétences en japonais quelque part).

Je tiens à remercier en tout cas toutes les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews, cela m'a fait grand plaisir ! Pour les anonymes, je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre donc pensez à vous inscrire :D Pour les autres, merci de me lire et de laisser une chance à cette histoire !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que le premier en tout cas ! En musique de fond, j'ai bien envie de vous proposer Forever de Tracey Chattaway. Vous pouvez retrouver cette musique sur le Bandcamp de l'artiste ou sur YouTube sur la chaîne HDSounDI. Honnêtement, je viens juste de la découvrir, mais je me suis dit qu'elle collait bien aux "sentiments".

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Sentiments**

Un rire malfaisant. Un éclair vert. La forêt. La forêt à l'infini. Sombre. Si sombre. Le serpent. Attention au serpent. Une série de visage familiers. Tous disparus. Et encore ce rire. Si effrayant, si terrifiant. Un murmure dans la tête. Insidieux. Et l'éclair vert. Un corps qui chute. Silence. Des frissons incontrôlables. Le sifflement du serpent. King's Cross.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait à toute allure et de la sueur coulait sur son front. Il serra sa tête entre ses mains, une douleur fantôme lui saisissant le crâne, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il n'arrivait pas à réguler sa respiration. Harry attrapa ses lunettes et les colla sur son nez, espérant que le malaise passerait avec une vision plus claire. Il n'arrêtait pas de frissonner. Le brun se força à respirer lentement, à compter chaque inspiration. Petit à petit, son souffle se fit moins erratique et il put enfin se focaliser sur autre chose.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de cauchemars comme celui-là. Il pensait en être enfin débarrassé. Pourquoi maintenant ? Il lui serait impossible de se rendormir cette nuit-là. Hermione allait encore le houspiller de ne pas assez dormir. Comme si, elle, ne passait pas des nuits entières à potasser. Il ne la voyait qu'une fois par semaine, il n'était pas prêt à encore entendre ses remontrances.

Harry quitta ses draps trempés de sueur et se rendit dans la bibliothèque. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant lire un peu. Il s'y sentirait d'ailleurs plus en sécurité que dans sa chambre. Attrapant sa baguette et murmurant : « Lumos », il se rendit dans la pièce aux milles livres et y resta jusqu'à ce que ne vienne l'heure de se préparer à aller au ministère.

La journée se montra longue et sans entrain. Comme prévu, Hermione lui remonta les bretelles à l'heure du midi et il n'en écouta que de vagues mots. Harry n'avait qu'une hâte, que le jour se termine. Le lendemain se montra peu intéressant également et sa seule distraction fut une maladresse de Neville au cours de sorts pratiques. Ce fut donc avec un grand soulagement qu'il accueillit le déjeuner du vendredi, qu'il passait avec Draco.

Le voyant si éreinté, l'aristocrate s'en inquiéta :

« Tu as une mine épouvantable.

\- Je sais, je sais. Ma semaine était fichue dès mercredi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oh, des trucs et d'autres. Rien de très intéressant mais suffisant pour plomber le moral.

\- Je vois. »

Mardi dernier, Harry s'était attendu à ce qu'ils soient gênés et ne sachent quel sujet aborder, mais étonnamment, leurs discussions habituelles s'étaient installées sans aucune difficulté. À croire que rien n'avait changé dans leur relation. Pour l'instant, cette situation plaisait à Harry.

« As-tu lu le numéro de ce matin de La Gazette ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Oui ! Quel scandale ! C'est incroyable que ça ce soit passé sous notre nez comme ça pendant si longtemps.

\- Sa famille est depuis des générations dans le gratin de la société après tout. Des sang-purs à n'en point douter. Si l'on remonte leur arbre généalogique, on peut être sûr de n'y trouver que des sorciers.

\- Enfin tu dis ça mais je peux t'assurer qu'il existe toujours des brebis galeuses dans n'importe quelle famille.

\- Comment peux-tu affirmer ça ?

\- Je connais assez bien l'arbre généalogique des Black, je le vois presque tous les jours dans mon salon. Crois-moi, certains membres ont sûrement été des Cracmols ou des sang-mêlés. »

Draco ne trouva aucun argument à rétorquer et, de toute façon, ne voulait pas se lancer dans ce débat-là, semblait-il. Il changea plutôt de sujet :

« Parlons d'autre chose. Il y a une exposition de Van Gogh en ce moment et j'aimerais la voir. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

\- C'est un rendez-vous ?

\- Oui », répondit le blond, imperturbable.

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir un instant.

« Alors d'accord. À quel jour tu pensais ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre que tes week-ends étaient plutôt occupés…

\- Je suis toujours libre le samedi matin. On pourrait déjeuner ensemble après. Ah mais demain, ce n'est pas possible. Je fête l'anniversaire de Teddy avec tout le monde.

\- Alors pourquoi pas la semaine d'après ?

\- O.K., c'est parfait ! Hm, j'ai hâte.

\- J'ignorais que tu étais intéressé par l'art. »

Harry rougit.

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment à l'art mais plus au moment que nous allons passer ensemble. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rosir, ces joues prenant la teinte de deux boutons de roses en train d'éclore au printemps. Un magnifique tableau pour n'importe quel œil averti. Gêné, il passa une main devant ses yeux.

« Je suis un peu ridicule, pas vrai ? Être aussi naïf.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. C'est ce qui te rend unique.

\- Arrête ça, ça me gêne. »

Il n'osait plus le croiser du regard. Harry fut étonné de la soudaine démonstration de sentiments dont il lui faisait part. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Draco de se dévoiler comme cela. Est-ce que décider de sortir avec lui pouvait avoir un tel impact ?

« Tes réactions sont amusantes.

\- Ne te moque pas. »

Évidemment, Harry ne put qu'éclater de rire, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Draco.

« Ah, désolé, désolé. Promis, j'arrête.

\- Tu n'es pas très convainquant avec ce sourire. »

Dans l'instant du moment, Draco glissa sa main sur celle de Harry. Surpris, ce dernier ne la rejeta néanmoins pas. Il récupérait la monnaie de sa pièce. À tous les coups, Draco voulait le voir perdre ses moyens aussi. Puis Harry se rendit compte, qu'en fait, depuis tout à l'heure, ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, c'était du flirt et qu'il n'en avait même pas pris conscience. Il perdit toute contenance et rougit comme un coquelicot.

« Je te hais, grommela-t-il, mauvais joueur.

\- Ahah. Je te crois. »

Draco retira sa main, un joli sourire à présent collé sur le visage.

« Tu vas organiser une fête pour l'anniversaire de ton filleul ? changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'organise mais Molly, la mère de Ron. Elle adore ce genre d'événement.

\- Tu vas voir Ron alors ?

\- Oh ! Mais je ne t'ai pas raconté la dernière à son propos ! »

o0O0o

« Mon chéri ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Que tu as maigri, tu te nourris bien au moins ? Tu devrais vraiment faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux, ils sont épouvantables. »

Molly enlaça avec force le pauvre garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Elle lui colla un énorme baiser sur le front avant de le faire entrer au Terrier, sans interrompre son défilé de questions. Le salon n'avait guère changé depuis Poudlard et produisit encore une fois cette chaleur si particulière dans le cœur de Harry. Il aimait vraiment être avec la famille Weasley. Une seule note détonnait : Ron, au fond de la pièce qui le regardait d'un drôle d'œil. Harry l'ignora ostensiblement et alla plutôt saluer tous les membres de la famille et les amis, ce qui s'avéra aussi long que prévu.

En allant serrer la main de Percy, celui-ci lui tint la jambe un moment sur plusieurs affaires ministérielles. Il termina son discours en lui demandant :

« D'ailleurs, Harry, tu es invité à la célébration officielle de la mort de Tu-sais-qui, mais j'imagine que tu es déjà au courant. On attendra tous que tu fasses un discours bien sûr.

\- Euh, non je n'étais pas au courant. Ça sera quand ? Et où ?

\- Mais enfin, le 1er et 2 mai évidemment !

\- Je sais, je voulais dire le jour.

\- Ah, c'est mardi et mercredi dans deux semaines. La cérémonie puis le banquet se tiendra dans la résidence de Kingsley. Le mardi, ça sera surtout des discours et bien entendu, tu feras le dernier, aux alentours de minuit, avant que l'on ne tire les feux d'artifices. Le mercredi, en soi, ta présence n'est pas nécessaire si tu ne souhaites pas venir, il est surtout prévu de faire la fête ce jour-là.

\- Je croyais que Kingsley s'était retiré de la politique, s'étonna Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment de la politique d'organiser la fête de la mort de l'ancien ennemi publique. »

Harry fit une moue, peu convaincu. Il préféra plutôt changer de sujet, sachant qu'un débat avec Percy était toujours infini :

« Je dois vraiment faire un discours ?

\- Tu n'en es pas "obligé"… mais ça serait vraiment bien que tu en fasses un, tu es quand même notre sauveur national, je te rappelle. Les divers journaux ont accepté de te laisser un peu tranquille mais je doute qu'ils le restent si tu ne leur donnes pas de quoi se divertir de temps en temps. Un discours pour la tranquillité le reste de l'année, ce n'est pas cher payé.

\- Hm, je vois. »

Ça l'ennuyait déjà et il aurait tout donné pour ne pas devoir faire acte de présence. À chaque fois que s'organisait un événement officiel concernant Voldemort, il était toujours invité. L'oublierait-on un jour ? Il aurait largement préféré passer ce jour chez lui, à faire son deuil en solitaire.

Harry réussit à quitter la discussion avec Percy pour partir terminer son tour des salutations. Quelques temps plus tard, Andromeda et Ted arrivèrent et tout le monde alla de son « joyeux anniversaire ». Harry l'avait déjà souhaité au petit au début de la semaine mais il le lui répéta avec un grand sourire. Voir son filleul le rendait toujours heureux d'être là pour lui.

Teddy agissait en petit chef, fier du haut de ses trois ans. Il se sentait soudain plus grand que tout le monde d'avoir une année en plus à son décompte. Il semblait en tout cas très heureux qu'on fête son anniversaire ce jour-là. On sentait aussi qu'il avait hâte de recevoir ses cadeaux.

Il fallut attendre encore un peu avant que l'on n'annonce l'heure de manger. Et étant donné qu'il faisait beau, la table avait été dressée à l'extérieur. Comme d'habitude, les plats étaient délicieusement bons. Harry grinça un peu des dents lorsqu'il se retrouva assis entre Teddy et Hermione, Ron étant installé juste à côté de cette dernière. Il espéra que le repas ne s'en retrouverait pas allongé par l'agacement.

Certes, il y eut quelques paroles froides mais leurs échanges s'en tinrent au minimum, au grand désappointement de Hermione, coincée entre eux d'eux, culpabilisée à chaque fois qu'elle discutait avec l'un ou l'autre. Autant dire que ce n'était pas le meilleur des anniversaires que Harry avait connu. Mais la présence de Teddy à ses côtés, dont il devait s'occuper, le radoucit de beaucoup.

L'arrivée du dessert, une jolie pièce montée, signifia l'arrivée des cadeaux. Le petit garçon ne tenait plus en place, impatient de pouvoir tout déballer. Harry déposa le sien en haut de la petite pile qui se formait devant le gamin dont les yeux se retrouvaient tout étoilés. Luna, toujours fidèle à elle-même, braqua les projecteurs de son appareil photo sur Teddy, chargée de faire le plus de photo-souvenirs possible. Elle afficha un grand sourire heureux lorsqu'elle capta le moment où il souffla sur ses trois bougies. La magie lui ferait répéter ce mouvement pour l'éternité, un Harry au sourire protecteur, une Hermione en joie et un Ron au visage éclatant à ses côtés.

Le garçon passa ensuite à ce qui l'intéressait le plus, le déballage de ses cadeaux, se réjouissant pour chacun d'entre eux, sauf celui de Percy qui était un livre sans image. Il fut un peu déçu en découvrant que le cadeau de son parrain était un album photo avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait en grande partie de ses parents. Il fit alors une tête un peu étrange que Harry ne sut interpréter. Ce dernier espéra seulement qu'il avait bien fait. Un regard d'Andromeda lui apprit que oui.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, au gré des conversations. Teddy joua un peu de son côté puis alla voir la petite Victoire qui fêterait bientôt ses uns ans. Harry laissé seul décida de retourner dans le salon, rejoignant quelques autres invités avec qui il discuta. Le temps passa affreusement vite et l'heure du thé arriva sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les personnes les moins proches de la famille Weasley et Tonks commencèrent à partir puis ne resta que les plus fidèles.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un petit comité vers la fin de l'après-midi, Arthur proposa à Harry de rester pour la nuit. Celui-ci ne sut que répondre, gêné, sachant que s'il restait, il dormirait dans la chambre de Ron, ses parents n'étant guère au courant de leur dispute. Mais Molly vint se joindre à la lutte et Harry ne put que s'incliner, vaincu. Il allait devoir faire face à Ron, en définitive.

Le dîner fut frugal comparé au déjeuner mais non moins bon. Hermione aussi avait été invitée à dormir et il s'avéra qu'en réalité, ce serait elle qui partagerait la chambre de Ron, son petit-ami, Harry prenant la chambre de Ginny qui était à l'étranger. Cela ramena des souvenirs à Harry. La dernière fois qu'il y était entré datant du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le jour de son anniversaire à lui, quand l'avenir était encore sombre. Il regretta un moment la relation qu'il avait eue avec elle. Mais ses sentiments avaient changé et il sortait à présent avec un blond pédant. Ça changeait du roux ! se fit-il la réflexion.

Il s'installa dans la chambre, peu à l'aise au milieu de toute cette décoration qui n'était pas la sienne. Sur le bureau, il trouva des photos de tous ses frères et de ses parents, celle de Fred étant dans un cadre beaucoup plus travaillé. Les jumeaux manquaient à Harry, George n'avait jamais plus été le même depuis sa mort.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir Ron dans l'encadrement. Sans le regarder dans les yeux, il demanda :

« Je peux entrer ? »

Harry reposa la photo qu'il tenait et répondit de la tête par l'affirmative. Ils allaient bien l'avoir cette discussion en définitive, n'est-ce pas ? Ron alla s'asseoir sur le lit et Harry s'installa sur la chaise du bureau. Ce fut le rouquin qui prit la parole en premier :

« Hermione a menacé de me quitter si je ne parlais pas avec toi, tenta-t-il de blaguer.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle », se contenta de répondre Harry.

Ron soupira.

« Écoute, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir voulu discuter avec toi l'autre jour, je n'étais pas dans mon assiette. Mais aujourd'hui je suis prêt.

\- Mais moi, je crois bien ne plus l'être. »

Ron se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« On ne va pas tourner en rond, lança-t-il.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as décidé de faire l'autre fois, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

\- J'étais venu pour m'excuser ! »

Le ton monta d'un cran et Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez en soulevant ses lunettes, dans une veine tentative de se contrôler. Ron commençait à rougir de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? finit par demander le brun. Si l'on part sur une réconciliation, là, je ne suis pas sûr que cela fasse long feu. Et si en plus, il faut que j'attende qu'Hermione te pousse pour que tu te décides à faire un pas… »

Ron ne sut que répondre.

« Comment on en est arrivé là ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

\- Je ne sais plus. Beaucoup de rancœur. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles vraiment savoir comment tout a commencé.

\- Ça me rend triste cette situation.

\- Moi aussi.

\- On ne peut pas tout mettre de côté et reprendre comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Évidemment. Ça serait trop facile sinon. »

Ils se regardèrent sans animosité. Puis Harry rompit leur contact en se penchant à nouveau sur les photos. Il toucha du doigt celle de Fred et murmura :

« Les relations avec les autres sont si compliquées. Et tout peut s'arrêter si vite, sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de culpabiliser sur sa mort. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

\- J'étais juste à côté.

\- C'était trop rapide, je suis sûr que même lui ne s'en est pas rendu compte. »

Silence. Puis :

« Je viens de me rappeler pourquoi on s'est disputé la première fois. Tu t'étais énervé parce que j'avais parlé de Fred.

\- C'est dur pour moi aussi, lui annonça Ron. En plus, George compte énormément sur moi.

\- Tu étais quand même très vite monté sur tes grands chevaux, pour une simple phrase.

\- Oui, c'est bon, je sais, c'est de ma faute. Mais tu me connais…

\- Non, c'est de la mienne aussi. Je t'ai dit des trucs que je ne pensais pas après. Ou que je refoulais au fond de moi, je ne sais pas trop la différence. Et après tout s'est enchaîné et j'en ai même oublié la raison… »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence.

« Maman dit que ça finira par passer. C'est pourtant elle qui le vit le plus mal.

\- Je me demande si c'est le genre de chose dont on se remet jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le temps nous le dira. Une chose est sûre, la vie suit son cours.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Harry.

\- Ami ? » lança-t-il soudainement.

Ron s'était levé et avançait sa main vers le brun. Celui-ci lui sourit, leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et prit sa main.

« Ami. »

Puis dans un mouvement, il l'enlaça. Ron en fut surpris mais se laissa faire. L'heure était à l'abandon.

o0O0o

Pendant qu'il s'asseyait, la main sur le dossier, Harry annonça la nouvelle à Draco :

« J'ai signé un traité de paix avec Ron. »

Le blond releva les yeux du menu et s'étonna :

« Si vite ? Je croyais que ça allait durer encore un moment.

\- Je le pensais aussi. Il voulait qu'on mette de côté ces mois de disputes. Évidemment, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible. Mais je sais pas, en discutant juste un peu plus avec lui, c'est ce qu'on a fini par faire.

\- C'est plutôt bon signe, non ?

\- Ouais j'imagine. Mais faut qu'on reconstruise notre amitié et notre confiance, et ça, ça va prendre du temps. On a juste fait le premier pas.

\- Hm. »

Harry appuya son menton sur son poing et pointa de son autre main sa fourchette vers le jeune homme en face de lui. D'un air vexé, il se plaignit :

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire sur notre formidable amitié à nouveau en route ?

\- Eh bien… oui ? Weasley n'est pas vraiment une personne que j'apprécie. Je t'avoue n'être intéressé que par ce que cela peut avoir comme effet sur toi. »

Puis, du bout des lèvres, lâcha :

« J'aimais bien avoir le monopole sur toi. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et partit d'un énorme éclat de rire qui fit sursauter Draco. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Harry semblait incapable de s'arrêter, au point qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? s'agaça Draco.

\- Ah… pardon. Ahah. C'est juste… pff… tu es si franc ! »

Draco n'en fut que plus mal à l'aise et il se frappa le front du plat de sa main.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi ?

\- Mes beaux yeux ? le taquina-t-il

\- Ah, ne commence pas !

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. »

Il fit la moue et bouda Draco le temps de choisir ce qu'il comptait manger cette fois-là. Ce dernier profita enfin du silence durement acquis.

« J'imagine qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne à connaître tes amis, si on continue à sortir ensemble, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

\- Hm.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus ? se vengea Draco.

\- Je te trouve bien sérieux.

\- Je suis toujours sérieux.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi tu ressembles lorsque tu te lâches. »

Les plats firent leur apparition sur la table. Draco déposa sa serviette sur ses cuisses et rapprocha son assiette. Harry, lui, ne protégeait jamais son pantalon. C'était une technique pour les faibles, disait-il. En réalité, il détestait juste le fait de ne pas pouvoir bouger ses jambes comme il le souhaitait.

« Ça n'arrive jamais, répliqua l'aristocrate.

\- Oh ! Voyons, évidemment que si. Tout le monde se lâche à un moment ou un autre.

\- Toi, tu es tout le temps relâché, essaya-t-il de détourner le sujet.

\- Faux, tu ne m'as pas encore vu quand je pars dans des délires.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. C'est quand tu es avec ton filleul ?

\- Ah ! Comment as-tu su ?

\- Ça se voit rien qu'en te regardant, sourit Draco.

\- Hm, j'imagine. J'ai une tête à adorer les enfants.

\- Tu en voudrais ?

\- Hm, non. Pas maintenant. Peut-être dans quelques années. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai Teddy. C'est mon petit ange à moi. »

Draco mima le dégoût.

« Arrête avec toute cette mièvrerie, tu vas me faire vomir.

\- Toi, t'es pas un homme à enfants.

\- Je ne les comprends pas. Ce sont des êtres étranges. »

Harry rit à gorge déployée et manqua de s'étouffer avec son poisson. Draco lui servit en urgence de l'eau que son homologue avala d'une traite. Il toussa ensuite un bon coup et le revoilà parti pour un tour.

« Tu es décidément très amusant, toussota Harry.

\- J'ignorais avoir ce pouvoir… »

Harry partit à nouveau dans un rire qu'il tenta de vite endiguer sous le regard noir du blond.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu te moques à mes dépends.

\- Mais je ne le fais pas exprès ! C'est de ta faute.

\- Ah alors là, non ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Apprends à te contrôler aussi ! s'énerva-t-il, exaspéré.

\- Pour avoir un balai dans le cul comme toi ? »

Harry comprit qu'il avait fait une boulette en voyant le visage de Draco se fermer. Le blond reposa sans un bruit sa fourchette et contempla un instant son assiette, les yeux vides.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… tenta de se rattraper le brun.

\- Tais-toi », le coupa-t-il.

Harry referma la bouche, meurtri. Il mangea sans grand appétit, n'osant relever la tête pour croiser le regard de son petit ami. Il sentait que l'aristocrate prenait sur lui pour ne pas quitter la table sur le champ. Il lui en fut reconnaissant et se maudit mille fois.

Le jeune homme regarda ses doigts peu graciles et gauches. Il ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter, c'était pas possible. Quand apprendrait-il à grandir ? Il se décida alors à avancer un peu. Lentement, sans geste brusque, il rapprocha sa main de celle à gauche de Draco, posée sur la table, tripotant la nappe. En caressant le bout de ses doigts, il la sentit sursauter. Il la serra alors fortement pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, bredouilla-t-il. Pardonne-moi. »

Harry continuait à ne pas oser regarder Draco, il se concentrait exclusivement sur cette main si bien entretenue.

« Je suis trop susceptible, soupira l'aristocrate à un moment. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer les blagues des moqueries.

\- Non, c'est vraiment de ma faute pour le coup, rétorqua le brun. N'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses. »

Draco eut un sourire et cela rassura Harry.

« J'aime vraiment ça chez toi. Tu es si… je ne sais pas comment dire.

\- Eh bien n'en dis pas plus, tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais s'il te plaît, oublie ce que j'ai dit, c'est sorti sans même y penser. C'est le genre de remarques toutes prêtes que je sors à Neville tu vois ?

\- Arrête d'en parler, tu t'embourbes dans tes bêtises.

\- Rah, pardon. Juste oublie, O.K. ?

\- On verra.

\- Ah non… ne me fais pas ce coup, s'il te plaît. Je suis sûr que tu vas vouloir te venger un jour.

\- Te laisser dans cette situation est ma vengeance.

\- C'est si… si…

\- Si ?

\- Si Serpentard ! »

Draco le regarda avec circonspection avant de laisser échapper un rire. Quand il fut calmé, il répondit :

« Je n'ai pas été placé dans cette maison à l'aveugle. Mais dis-moi, tu comptes encore tenir ma main longtemps ? Parce que j'en aurais besoin pour manger. »

Surpris, Harry la relâcha vivement.

« Désolé, je ne faisais même plus attention.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. Et puis ça m'a fait plaisir. »

Harry rougit sous la franchise du blond. Il était si clair dans ses sentiments… le jeune homme l'enviait pour cela. Alors il tenta de faire la même chose :

« Je suis assez content d'avoir essayé de sortir avec toi. »

Draco haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Au passé ?

\- Ah, non ! Enfin, oui. Mais… J'ai pas été clair, conclut-il. Je veux dire, là, en ce moment, on sort ensemble. Et ce que je voulais dire, c'est d'avoir fait en sorte de nous laisser la chance. La période d'essai est terminée en quelque sorte ?

\- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu t'embrouilles.

\- … Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier cette remarque.

\- Je pensais que tu aurais fait durer la "période d'essai" plus longtemps, continua Draco. Ne penses-tu pas être trop rapide ? Notre premier "vrai" rendez-vous n'a même pas encore eu lieu.

\- Bah je sais pas. Tu as été amoureux de moi si longtemps. Je me sentirais mal de te faire attendre encore plus longtemps. Et puis quand on décide de sortir ensemble, je trouve ça bizarre qu'il y ait une période de "probation". C'est tout ou rien, non ?

\- Tu as vraiment un étrange sens du devoir.

\- Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. »

La discussion s'arrêta là pendant un court moment où il se contentèrent de manger. Puis Draco reprit :

« Tu considères donc vraiment notre relation comme officielle ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Harry. Tu… tu pensais que ce n'était pas le cas ?

\- Disons que j'avais du mal à y croire.

\- Eh bien crois-y ! Harry Potter sort avec Draco Malfoy. Point barre. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé avec mes amis parce que je ne vois pas comment amener le sujet sans que ça ne fasse de vagues, expliqua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je compte la garder secrète ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y a rien de honteux. »

Draco en fut troublé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry soit aussi sérieux, l'intéressé le voyait sur son visage. Il eut un petit sourire de triomphe à avoir réussi à surprendre l'aristocrate.

« J'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où on va aller », conclut-il.

o0O0o

Harry était assis à leur table habituelle depuis un bon moment mais Draco n'était toujours pas apparu. Il trouvait le temps bien long. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait le premier et il fallait que ce soit parce que le blond soit en retard ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ? Il allait mourir d'ennui à l'attendre.

Pour faire passer le temps, il avait commandé une bouteille de Whisky pur feu qu'il buvait petit à petit tout en grignotant des canapés. La chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps était délicieuse. Il appréciait tout particulièrement ce genre de moment. Si seulement ce maudit blond pouvait se dépêcher d'arriver…

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout ! L'adepte des retards, c'était lui. Pas ce blondinet toujours si ponctuel et droit. Un joli blondinet qu'il aimerait bien voir tout rougissant et les cheveux en bataille. Ah non ! Il n'allait pas commencer à penser à ça ! L'alcool y était pour quelque chose, c'était sûr. Mais d'ailleurs… c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait le corps du joli garçon aussi attirant. Et il fallait qu'il soit absent et donc impossible à reluquer !

Harry grommela et engouffra un bout de pain dans sa bouche tout en fronçant les sourcils. Ne l'ayant pas assez mâché, il s'étouffa avec. Tapant sur sa poitrine, il essaya de le faire passer en buvant son verre de Whisky pur feu. Autant dire qu'il lui fallut du temps pour se calmer.

Évidemment, c'est à ce moment-là que Draco arriva, presque en courant. En tout cas, avec la figure de quelqu'un qui avait couru. Il se laissa presque tomber sur sa chaise, poussant un soupir.

« Salut, beau gosse. »

Draco regarda Harry, interloqué. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Puis en soupirant, attrapa la bouteille du brun.

« Plus d'alcool pour aujourd'hui.

\- Ah non… Rends-la moi !

\- Tu m'as l'air bien pompette et il n'est que midi passé. On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait avoir le ventre plein pour boire de l'alcool ?

\- J'ai mangé des amuse-bouches… »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû arriver en retard. Tu fais n'importe quoi quand je ne suis pas là.

\- Dis pas ça comme si on était marié depuis trente ans… »

L'ombre d'un sourire se déposa sur les lèvres de Draco. Voyant que le blond ne comptait pas continuer cette conversation, Harry demanda :

« Pourquoi t'étais pas là avant moi ? J'étais triste.

\- J'avais du travail et je voulais le terminer avant de venir manger. Désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ça te rendrait triste. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, c'est pas si grave que ça. C'était juste pour me plaindre qu'j'ai dit ça.

\- Ah », fit Draco, un peu perturbé.

Gêné, il se gratta le bout du nez. Pour se donner contenance, il attrapa le menu et le contempla sans même le lire.

« T'es pas habitué à ce genre de choses, hein ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Ahah, ça se voit tout de suite, le taquina Harry.

\- Faut dire que tu n'es pas très clair non plus.

\- Oui bon bah pardon hein. »

Ayant retrouvé son calme habituel, Draco replia la carte. Harry en profita pour bien le regarder, frustré de ne pas avoir pu le faire avant. Oui, décidément, le jeune homme était très agréable à l'œil. Des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, très fins, tous coupés à la même longueur, coincés derrière de petites oreilles arrondies. Un visage triangulaire au menton fier. Ses sourcils presque inexistants tellement ils étaient clairs mettaient en valeur les deux billes métalliques qui lui servaient d'yeux. Son teint affreusement pâle ne faisait que souligner ses fines lèvres roses. Et son nez en pointe rendait le tout à la manière d'une statue de marbre. Une statue si belle que l'on ignore qu'elle puisse exister en vrai.

Mais son visage n'était pas tout, ses épaules larges mais osseuses paraient son corps d'une grâce sans pareille que venait appuyer un dos parfaitement droit, sans une trace d'un quelconque souci. Ses bras longilignes s'agrémentaient d'une paire de mains délicate, aux doigts fins et aux ongles manucurés, tous de la même longueur. Une figure élancée et excellente…

Harry se rendit compte qu'il appréciait véritablement ce qu'il voyait. Draco possédait un corps magnifique, béni par quelque dieu de la beauté. Ainsi, il prit conscience qu'il venait d'atteindre le stade où le physique de l'autre lui plaisait. Il le savait déjà depuis longtemps que le jeune homme était une belle personne mais ce n'était qu'à présent qu'il s'en trouvait attiré.

Une soudaine envie de le toucher le prit alors. Harry ne s'autorisa toutefois qu'à prendre sa main. Draco joua le jeu et glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Puis, le regardant dans les yeux, ce dernier lui dit :

« Tu comptes me fixer encore longtemps avant de commander ? »

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, semblant refaire surface. Jetant un œil à la table, il se rendit compte que le plat de Draco était déjà arrivé. Il n'avait même pas regardé le menu…

« Ah, oui… »

L'aristocrate raffermit sa prise sur la main du brun.

« Harry, tout va bien ?

\- Oui… oui, je crois. »

Un sourire protecteur lui répondit.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. »

De sa main libre, Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux, gêné.

« Je viens de me rendre compte que tu es très beau. »

Surpris, Draco ne trouva rien de mieux que de rougir. Mais sa fierté reprit le dessus et il répliqua de sa voix traînante, toujours une légère touche rosée posée sur le haut de ses joues :

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Bah euh… oui ?

\- Eh bien, moi aussi je te trouve beau si tu veux tout savoir.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne peux pas me ranger dans la case des belles personnes, j'ai pas tant de charme que ça. »

Draco soupira.

« Inutile d'essayer de te convaincre. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas changer d'avis. Mais sache que pour moi, tu es beau. Et, commença-t-il avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer, je t'interdis de dire que c'est faux car tu renierais mes sentiments.

\- Bon d'accord, bougonna-t-il.

\- Bien maintenant dépêche-toi de choisir ce que tu vas manger, car moi je suis affamé et que ça sent beaucoup trop bon pour que je t'attende plus longtemps ! »

Il lâcha sa main et malgré ce qu'il avait dit, patienta jusqu'à ce que le repas de Harry arrive. Il était une personne si agréable, pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas laissé de chance à leur amitié lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes ? C'était une question à laquelle il ne pouvait apporter aucune réponse. Il ne pouvait se contenter que de l'instant présent. Et celui-ci était déjà bien assez satisfaisant.

« Où est-ce qu'on se rejoint demain ? demanda Harry à un moment. Je me rends compte qu'on n'a encore rien prévu.

\- Pourquoi pas devant la gare de King's Cross ? L'exposition est au British Museum, on pourrait s'y rendre en marchant, cela prend une demi-heure.

\- Tu veux y aller à pied ? Tu te rends compte que tu devras t'habiller en moldu ?

\- Eh bien… pour visiter l'exposition, j'y serai déjà obligé alors…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

\- Donc, que dirais-tu de neuf heures devant la gare ?

\- Oui, si tu veux. Mais pourquoi ne pas arriver sur place en transplanant directement ? »

Draco reposa sa fourchette de pâtes italiennes dans son assiette avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Tout en gardant le tissu devant lui, comme pour se cacher derrière, il répondit :

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de me balader avec toi dans les rues ? Accepte et puis c'est tout. »

Harry, qui n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette possibilité se sentit un peu stupide. Il repassa encore une fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Désolé, j'avais pas pensé à ça. D'accord, ça me va. »

Draco reposa sa serviette, comme soulagé et recommença à manger.

« Ah et du coup pour le midi ? Je connais un ou deux bons restau'. Tu veux aller dans un endroit particulier ?

\- Ah… »

Draco fit une tête vraiment étrange.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire…

\- De quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Eh bien… en quelque sorte. »

Le blond but son verre d'eau, comme pour se donner le temps de clarifier ses pensées.

« Explique-moi. Je suis curieux, du coup.

\- Hum… mardi, quand tu as dit que tu voyais notre relation comme quelque chose de sérieux et d'officiel, j'étais assez content, alors j'ai parlé du fait que je sortais avec toi à ma mère…

\- À ta mère ?!

\- Oui à ma mère, ne m'interromps pas.

\- Mais elle a réagi comment ? »

Draco soupira, ses cils cachant ses yeux.

« Elle était surprise évidemment. Mais, du coup, je lui ai dit que c'était sérieux et… »

Il se décida finalement à lâcher le morceau :

« Elle veut te rencontrer, du genre… demain midi. »

Harry en fut bouche bée. Incapable de prononcer un mot sur le moment, il regarda son homologue avec l'impression que celui-ci se moquait de lui. Quand il retrouva sa capacité à parler, il balbutia :

« Tu… tu es sérieux ? Ta… ta mère veut me voir ?

\- Eh bien oui… je voulais te le dire avant mais je ne trouvais pas le moment… »

Harry passa ses doigts sous ses lunettes pour prendre son visage dans ses mains.

« Je pensais que je la reverrais plus jamais.

\- Tu refuses de la voir ? questionna Draco, blessé.

\- Si, je veux la voir ! je n'ai jamais pu lui dire merci.

\- Merci ?

\- Elle ne t'a pas raconté ?

\- De quoi ? commença à s'énerver le blond.

\- Après que je suis revenu de la mort, elle a fait croire à Tu-Sais-Qui et à tous les mangemorts que j'étais décédé. Elle m'a sauvé la vie !

\- Tu es… mort ? »

Harry se referma comme une huître. Un voile de tristesse mêlé de douleur s'inscrit sur son visage.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Draco comprit et ne dit rien de plus. Il ramena plutôt le sujet du déjeuner sur la table :

« D'accord. Alors veux-tu venir chez moi ce samedi pour déjeuner en compagnie de ma mère ?

\- … O.K., ça me va. »

Puis, réfléchissant deux secondes continua :

« Il y aura ton père ? »

Voyant la grimace de Harry, Draco le rassura :

« Je n'ai pas parlé de toi à mon père. Et ma mère m'a promis de l'envoyer faire autre chose ce week-end.

\- Ah d'accord. Bon dans ce cas, j'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Tu n'aimes pas mon père ? »

Harry le regarda avec des gros yeux.

« Ah, j'ai compris, j'ai rien dit. »

o0O0o

Ils se retrouvèrent sous un ciel gris devant la gare de King's Cross. Comme d'habitude dans ce genre d'endroits, une véritable fourmilière se déployait et milles histoires se créaient. L'endroit était d'autant plus particulier pour Harry.

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'il ne pleuvra pas le temps que l'on arrive au musée, lança Draco lorsque Harry le trouva.

\- J'espère aussi ! Il faudra abréger notre balade sinon. »

Ils se sourirent avant de s'échanger des bonjours. Le brun était étonné de la vitesse à laquelle ils en étaient venus à se sourire mutuellement. Il ne pensait même pas le blond capable de ce miracle auparavant. Il admira la tenue que ce dernier avait choisi, s'étant attendu à des vêtements ridicules d'une autre époque moldue. Mais non, il était venu vêtu d'un pantalon en toile noire, assez ample et d'une chemise blanche cachée sous un long manteau français dont la couleur grise soulignait agréablement ses yeux. Il avait toutefois gardé ses chaussures de sorciers, surmontées d'un talon, comme c'était la mode il y a quelques siècles chez les moldus.

Harry offrit sa main au jeune homme que ce dernier prit avec perplexité et ils se dirigèrent vers leur destination. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent longuement de choses et d'autres. Harry lui montra les fleurs que le printemps commençait à semer sur son passage et Draco lui donna leurs noms latins et leurs propriétés dans les potions. Ils dérivèrent alors sur les matières qu'ils préféraient du temps de Poudlard. Ce n'est qu'une fois que le British Museum fut en vue que Harry percuta.

« Attends… depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux expos moldues, toi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Draco, intrigué.

\- Bah, de ce qu'on va voir. C'est une exposition moldue, expliqua-t-il.

\- Eh bien, oui.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais aux peintres moldus !

\- De quoi tu parles ? répéta le blond.

\- Mais de Van Gogh ! C'est un moldu.

\- N'importe quoi. Tout le monde sait que c'est un sorcier. »

De surprise, Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. Draco était vraiment intrigué par son attitude.

« Nooon… t'es sérieux ?

\- Eh bien, pour être plus précis, il était de sang-mêlé. Il avait une étrange fascination pour les moldus, et il a peint de nombreuses œuvres à la façon moldue mais ça reste un sorcier. »

Puis Draco sembla enfin comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et finit par dire :

« Attends… tu t'imaginais que moi, un Malfoy, je t'emmènerais voir une exposition _moldue_ d'un peintre _moldu_? »

Il éclata de rire. Harry qui était toujours sous le choc de la découverte, s'énerva :

« Oh, ça va, ne te moque pas. Je n'ai juste pas tilté… »

Puis, comme pour s'expliquer :

« Hermione m'emmène toujours voir des trucs moldus… marmonna-t-il.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas un né-moldu, moi. Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour leur art.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense. Bon, arrêtons là, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute alors qu'on est juste devant. »

Harry secoua la tête, ne voulant pas non plus gâcher leur première sortie par une querelle. Il préféra changer de sujet :

« Mais du coup, il y aura une partie sorcière ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et on l'atteint comment ?

\- Une fois à l'intérieur, pardi !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

Draco le regarda sans comprendre.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

C'était décidément sa phrase préférée.

« C'est une exposition temporaire. On doit payer pour y entrer. Ne me dis pas que tu te balades avec des livres en poche.

\- Ah… »

Avec un sourire contrit, Harry déclara :

« Je vais payer pour nous deux, tu as de la chance que j'avais prévu le coup.

\- Désolé… merci.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois.

\- Il n'y avait rien de précisé sur le prospectus…

\- Les sorciers oublient souvent qu'ils doivent aussi faire face au monde moldu, le rassura Harry. Allez, viens, on fait la queue et on entre. »

Il y avait un nombre respectable de personnes attendant de pouvoir passer au guichet. Il fallait dire que l'exposition était attendue depuis très longtemps et que la nouvelle s'était vite répandue. La date avait même été prolongée tant de monde se rendait sur place. Après un long moment durant lequel Harry et Draco discutèrent des dernières actualités, le premier put enfin payer pour leurs billets. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le lieu de l'exposition temporaire.

« Je te rembourserai, annonça Draco. Il faut juste que tu me dises combien ça vaut en monnaie sorcière.

\- Oh, c'est bon, c'est bon. Je te l'offre.

\- Quoi ? Ah non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Draco, je suis têtu, tu n'obtiendras pas gain de cause.

\- Mais moi aussi je suis borné ! Laisse-moi payer ma part !

\- De toute façon, je ne te dirai pas combien vaut une livre. »

Draco soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Tu peux être vraiment très énervant quand tu veux.

\- Je sais. Mais je m'en porte bien. »

Face au sourire que Harry lui lança, Draco laissa les commissures de ses lèvres se relever.

« Bon très bien, je vois bien qu'aujourd'hui non plus, je ne peux pas gagner contre toi. Quand je t'emmènerai au restaurant, crois-moi, c'est moi qui paierait. »

Harry éclata de rire. Posant sa main sur le bras de Draco, il dit :

« Très bien, comme tu veux. On fait comme ça. »

Puis il se rendit compte que le blond s'était mis à rougir. Étonné, il s'écria :

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

Gêné, Draco détourna le regard.

« Ta main… », murmura-t-il.

Harry la retira de suite. Il était perplexe.

« On s'est tenu la main tout le long du trajet et tu te mets seulement à rougir quand je te touche le bras ? Décidément, tu es hilarant. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose ! essaya de se justifier Draco.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas… c'est plus… intime ? »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Draco était décidément une personne très intéressante. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à le voir réagir comme cela. Ou à penser ce genre de choses. Il se rendit compte alors que, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme s'ouvrait de plus en plus à lui, lui permettant de voir des facettes de sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer entrevoir.

Joueur, Harry glissa son bras autour de celui de Draco. Celui-ci se pinça les lèvres, vexé que Harry ne prenne pas en compte ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais étonnamment, il se laissa faire. Perdus dans la foule de gens, personne ne fit attention à eux. Arrivés à l'exposition temporaire, ils décidèrent de d'abord s'intéresser au côté moldu. Ils contemplèrent chaque peinture avec attention, lisant les notes explicatives qui les accompagnaient et les éléments de biographie de Van Gogh. Harry s'extasia des œuvres qui lui paraissaient empreintes de magie. Mais peut-être était-ce le cas, après tout ?

Draco se révéla être un compagnon doté d'une forte connaissance générale sur Van Gogh en particulier et de la peinture en général. Il appréciait tout particulièrement l'impressionnisme et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à inviter Harry à cette exposition. Ce dernier était étonné de son engouement pour ce courant de peinture qui avait eu un impact retentissant dans le monde sorcier et que Harry ne connaissait que très peu. Il passa toutefois un agréable moment en sa compagnie.

Puis vint le moment de visiter le côté sorcier. Draco lui montra discrètement le prospectus qui indiquait où trouver l'entrée et après quelques recherches, ils entrèrent dans un placard à balai auquel les moldus ne prêtaient pas attention et qui menait en réalité vers la suite de l'exposition sorcière.

Harry fut grandement impressionné par les tableaux qu'il y vit. Leur somptuosité était sans égale et les mouvements qui avaient été imprimés laissait l'esprit se perdre plus encore que pour une simple toile moldue. Les portraits que Van Gogh avait peints étaient munis d'une forte vitalité, il y en avait même quelques uns qui s'extasiaient en criant sur les visiteurs. Des tableaux très vivants en somme. Les autoportraits du peintre étaient toutefois très peu nombreux et les rares qu'il y avait étaient sombres et tristes.

C'était, en tout cas, la première fois que Harry voyait une exposition sorcière et cela l'amusa beaucoup. En effet, il avait fallu aux organisateurs placer les tableaux de sorte à ce qu'ils ne se chamaillent pas entre eux ou qu'ils veuillent bien s'accorder. Un travail titanesque en somme. Harry en fut totalement subjugué et Draco ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer plusieurs fois, s'amusant de ses réactions.

Un flash les surprit tous deux. Harry se tourna vers l'origine du bruit, hébété. Un journaliste se tenait là. Il accourut vers eux et, son carnet dans la main, sa plume à papote flottant au-dessus, s'attaqua à Harry :

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en belle compagnie à ce que je vois. Depuis quand vous et Monsieur Malfoy entretenez-vous une relation aussi proche ? Comment trouvez-vous l'exposition ? Ne regrettez-vous pas que l'on n'ait pas voulu exposer le tableau le plus célèbre de Van Gogh, _L'Armoire invisible_ ? »

Draco regarda Harry avec perplexité et désarroi. Ce dernier, lui, sentait le poivre lui monter au nez. Il fixa le journaliste d'un œil froid.

« Donnez-moi votre appareil photo. »

L'homme d'âge moyen ne se doutant de rien, le lui tendit en vantant ses qualités :

« Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le tout dernier modèle, il permet de très belles images animées en couleur. D'habitude, la couleur a dû mal à suivre les sujets mais avec une telle merveille, un nouveau monde de la photographie s'ouvre à nous. »

Sans l'écouter, Harry sortit sa baguette et d'une formule brisa en mille morceaux l'appareil. Le journaliste poussa un cri horrifié et se baissa pour récupérer les divers morceaux.

« Mais… pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

\- J'ai déjà répété et répété que je ne voulais plus que l'on s'intéresse à moi dans ma vie privée ! La relation que j'entretiens avec Draco Malfoy ne vous concerne pas ! »

Sur ces mots, et devant les témoins qui étaient restés spectateurs immobiles, il empoigna le bras du blond et quitta la place. Au sortir du British Museum, il se tourna vers son compagnon et s'excusa :

« Je nous ai fait quitter l'exposition, je nous voyais mal continuer notre visite en paix, je suis désolé. »

Draco lui offrit un sourire qui l'adoucit. Il l'invita à continuer à marcher pour s'éloigner de la foule.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Mais il faut comprendre l'envie de ce journaliste. Il tenait de quoi faire la première page de demain. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'en restera pas là.

\- Oh oui, c'est évident. J'ai beau avoir cassé son appareil, un simple _reparus_ et c'est bon. Tu peux être certain qu'on l'aura notre première page. Avec une belle photo de nous en train de nous sourire.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Et toi ? répliqua Harry en détournant la question.

\- Je suis plus inquiet de ta réaction à vrai dire.

\- Cela ne me gêne pas qu'ils sachent notre relation… expliqua Harry. C'est que… ils vont pas arrêter de nous courir après maintenant. Je tiens à ma vie privée.

\- "L'élu et un ex-mangemort : une relation inattendue"… quelque chose comme ça ? »

Harry lui fit un sourire contrit. Draco attrapa la main de celui-ci, les stoppant en plein milieu du Russel Square.

« Tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir ?

\- Non ! » s'écria Harry aussitôt.

Il ne voulait absolument pas de ça. Pourquoi même Draco le proposait-il ? Blessé et triste, il lui demanda, peu assuré :

« Tu… tu veux qu'on arrête ?

\- Non. Non, je ne veux pas. Je disais ça pour toi. »

Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux du brun. Harry eut soudain une brusque envie de l'enlacer mais il n'en fit rien. À la place, il lui asséna une bien dure parole :

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune confiance en toi. »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Encore cette question. Ne savait-il pas dire autre chose ?

« Draco, tu fais toujours tout en fonction de moi. Cela ne fait même pas si longtemps que l'on se fréquente à nouveau et je m'en suis rendu compte depuis un moment. Tu ne m'as même jamais dit "sors avec moi". C'est moi qui ai compris tout seul.

\- Mais… c'est parce que c'était clair ! Justement, tu l'as compris tout seul. Et puis d'abord, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous parlons de ça maintenant.

\- Tu n'as aucune confiance en toi », répéta-t-il.

Visiblement fortement énervé par la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation, Draco souffla par le nez et fronça les sourcils. Se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il déclara :

« Je n'ai aucune confiance en moi ? Très bien ! Alors je vais te le demander "officiellement" puisque tu y tiens tant : Harry Potter, tu vas sortir avec moi ou je te promets les pires enfers. Et tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Draco le regardait avec sérieux dans les yeux et avec un ton qui n'était définitivement pas à la rigolade. Pourtant Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Quoi encore ?! s'énerva Draco.

\- C'est… c'est pas comme ça que l'on fait une demande ! »

Harry sentit que Draco était à deux doigts de lui envoyer un mauvais sortilège. Mais heureusement pour sa peau, l'aristocrate réussit à se contenir. Il faut dire que l'idée de se prendre un blâme par la justice sorcière pour avoir fait de la magie devant moldus le ramena assez vite sur terre. La seule chose qu'il se contenta de faire fut d'agripper le col de Harry, le regard noir.

« Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, Potter. »

L'agressé déglutit. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu son nom de famille dans la bouche de son vieux rival. Ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose d'agréable.

« Désolé, souffla-t-il. Tu… tu peux me lâcher ? Les moldus nous regardent… »

Avec un soupir de dédain, le blond relâcha sa poigne.

« Des fois, je me demande vraiment comment je peux être amoureux d'une telle teigne.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Tu es vraiment susceptible. »

Un nouveau regard noir le fit taire. Penaud, Harry murmura :

« J'accepte.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ta foutue demande, idiot ! »

Il eut encore droit à un regard noir.

« On dirait que tu le fais exprès. Je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir, vois-tu.

\- Oui, bah moi non plus. »

Draco soupira et sans prévenir se dirigea vers un banc libre à une dizaine de pas d'eux. Il s'y installa avec sa grâce habituelle bien que celle-ci soit très tendue par rapport à ce dont Harry avait l'habitude. Ce dernier s'assit à son tour à ses côtés. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Harry chercha encore et encore quelque chose à dire dans sa tête mais rien ne lui venait qui puisse ramener une meilleure entente entre eux deux. Ce fut finalement Draco qui trouva les mots :

« Notre relation a beau être différente aujourd'hui, on passe toujours notre temps à se disputer. »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« On n'a pas vraiment grandi, on peut dire, poursuivit-il.

\- C'est un peu notre marque de fabrique, en quelque sorte, plaisanta Draco.

\- J'aimerais bien quand même qu'un jour on puisse parler normalement sans se lancer des vacheries.

\- Seul le temps nous le dira », conclut Draco philosophiquement.

Un autre silence s'installa mais celui-ci était déjà plus calme. Harry se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Draco de sorte que leurs épaules se touchent. La grisaille qu'il y avait eu ce matin-là avait finalement laissé la place à un beau ciel bleu que quelques nuages gris venaient quand même troubler.

« J'ai faim, annonça Harry. On va rejoindre ta mère ?

\- Hm, il est déjà cette heure-là ?

\- Eh oui, on est quand même resté longtemps à cette exposition.

\- Alors ? Tu as aimé ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé un bon moment quand même. »

Il sourit à Draco et ce dernier lui prit la main.

« Dans ce cas, on y va ? »

Harry acquiesça et ils quittèrent le banc pour aller dans un endroit sans moldu où ils purent transplaner. Ils arrivèrent en chancelant devant le manoir de la famille Malfoy. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois que Harry s'y était rendu. Le mauvais souvenir qui coïncidait n'était pas des plus agréables. Il se força à se rappeler que cette période était révolue et que Draco à côté de lui était animé des meilleures intentions. Ce dernier, voyant son malaise, lui passa une main rassurante dans le dos.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma mère ne va pas te manger. »

Il s'était mépris sur le cours de ses pensées. Cela suffit à dégriser Harry qui lui sourit joyeusement.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, allons-y ! »

Ils entrèrent donc dans le manoir où un elfe les attendait pour récupérer leurs affaires. La maîtresse de maison ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et un sourire de circonstance collé au visage, serra la main de Harry.

« Ravie de vous recevoir chez nous, Monsieur Potter.

\- Moi de même, Madame Malfoy. »

La main du jeune homme était crispée dans la poigne parfaitement maîtrisée de la mère de Draco. Il ne savait quoi penser de la façon qu'elle avait de l'accueillir. Tout était de circonstance. n'était-ce pas elle qui avait voulu le rencontrer ? Lorsque leurs mains se lâchèrent, Harry prit la parole :

« Madame, il y a quelque chose que je voulais vous dire depuis bien longtemps mais je n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion.

\- Dites donc, réclama Narcissa avec intérêt.

\- Merci. Merci infiniment de m'avoir sauvé ce jour-là. J'ai une dette envers vous, je vous dois la vie. »

Elle afficha un air surpris. Ou tout du moins, elle releva les sourcils. D'un geste plus doux qu'elle n'en avait eu pour lui depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa maison, elle toucha son épaule.

« Monsieur Potter, vous avez payé votre dette il y a longtemps, en empêchant notre famille de finir à Azkaban. C'est plutôt à moi, à nous, se reprit-elle, de vous remercier. Vous vous êtes fait notre avocat alors que rien ne vous y obligeait. Je vous en suis reconnaissante. »

Harry en fut extrêmement gêné.

« Je… c'était normal de faire ça… je crois.

\- Vous êtes un homme bon », termina Narcissa avec un sourire doux.

Son fils qui ne savait où se mettre au milieu de cet échange finit par s'exclamer :

« Nous n'allons pas rester dans le vestibule indéfiniment ! Entrons, entrons. »

Harry put alors capter pendant quelques secondes le sourire maternel que la mère offrit au fils. Un amour si fort, si puissant. Il en fut jaloux. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle chose. La seule marque d'amour qu'il possédait de sa mère était la protection qui coulait dans son sang.

Un peu dépité, il suivit Draco et Narcissa vers le salon où ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, autour d'une tasse de thé, avant de passer à table dans la salle à manger. Le repas fut des plus délicieux, Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Il se régala et de plus, passa un très bon moment. La conversation de Narcissa était très particulière mais diablement intéressante. Le garçon ne s'ennuya pas un seul instant. Il avait craint un peu ce repas mais au final, tout se déroula à la perfection.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour lui de partir, Draco le raccompagna jusque sur le palier. Il lui tendit ses affaires et Harry les enfila. Ce dernier ne voulait pas partir sur un simple au revoir mais ignorait comment le transmettre.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment, choisit-il de dire.

\- Moi aussi. Ma mère semble avoir apprécié ta compagnie en tout cas. Elle a grandement admiré le fait que tu la remercies.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Elle ne t'en aurait pas voulu si tu ne l'avais pas fait, mais là, tu es considérablement monté dans son estime.

\- Oh, tant mieux, alors j'imagine. Il ne me reste plus qu'à voir ton père maintenant. »

Draco le surprit lorsqu'il glissa sa main sur sa joue. Du pouce, il caressa la zone sous son œil. Harry en rougit.

« Ne parlons pas des choses qui fâchent. Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes compte de combien ce déjeuner était important pour moi.

\- Je… je… je pense que si ? »

Un sourire d'une douceur intense lui fit rater un battement. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite.

« Harry, je t'aime. »

La déclaration fit encore plus s'embraser le jeune homme. Peu assuré, il caressa à son tour la joue du blond et glissa sa main dans sa nuque, les rapprochant imperceptiblement. Draco s'était mis lui aussi à rougir. Ce qui amusa à Harry, se fut de se rendre compte que ce qui se teintait de rouge en premier était ses oreilles. Il murmura :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Le brun lui offrit son petit sourire malicieux et il put voir dans les prunelles de Draco le désir qui les avait enflammées. Alors, il se pencha. Harry ferma le yeux. Un battement. Deux battements. Le sang qui pulsait à ses oreilles. L'attente. Définitive attente. Et les délicates lèvres qui le touchaient enfin. Et la déception de les sentir sur sa joue. Pourtant… Harry ne put se retenir d'inspirer de contentement.

Draco voulut s'éloigner mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ayant gardé sa main dans sa nuque, il plaça l'autre dans son dos et l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. Il posa son menton contre son épaule et respira la délicate odeur du blond.

« Harry…

\- Juste un moment. »

Il sentit alors Draco répondre à son étreinte en le serrant contre lui. Harry sentait son cœur battre un rythme endiablé. Il lui faisait donc tant d'effet que ça, au blondinet ? C'était une agréable sensation.

« Ton cœur bat super vite, se sentit-il obligé de dire.

\- Le tien aussi.

\- Hein ? Sérieux. »

Le corps de Draco se mit alors à trembler, celui-ci s'étant mis à rire. Puis, il lui chuchota :

« Tu es adorable. »

Harry frissonna au son qui chatouilla son oreille. Un autre baiser vint se poser sur sa tempe, s'y appuyant plus légèrement que le premier.

« Je t'aime, répéta-t-il.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- De plus en plus. »

Il avait répondu sans même prendre le temps d'y penser. C'était vrai après tout. Il se sentait de plus en plus près de Draco. Tout avait un goût de nouveauté. C'était un sentiment délicieux.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, les joues rouges. Le blond passa une main dans la jungle qui formait les cheveux de Harry.

« Il va être temps que je rentre, hein ?

\- Oui. Ton filleul doit te rejoindre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est vrai. »

Il soupira.

« Je ne vais pas avoir la tête à m'occuper de lui aujourd'hui.

\- Et moi donc. »

Harry rit au ton accusateur du blond.

« Bon… allez, il est vraiment temps que j'y aille.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Et sur ces mots, il prit son courage à deux mains pour quitter la résidence. Le jeune homme fit un signe d'au revoir à Draco et transplana jusqu'à chez lui.

o0O0o

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Harry était incapable de s'endormir. Il pensait et repensait à cette journée ô combien riche en émotions. Il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il flirtait avec Malfoy, mince ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il adorait ça. Il aimait être avec lui, se sentir important et aimé. Et même s'ils se disputaient souvent, cela ne donnait qu'encore plus envie à Harry de découvrir ce Draco qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il réagissait vraiment comme un adolescent… Incapable de s'endormir parce qu'il pensait à une personne avec qui il avait commencé à sortir. La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était après avoir embrassé Ginny pour la première fois. Cela remontait à si longtemps… Mince, se souvenir du baiser qu'il avait eu avec la petite sœur de Ron lui faisait regretter encore plus que Draco ne soit pas passé à l'action. Quel trouillard celui-là ! Vraiment aucune confiance en lui. Mais il aimait ce côté de son caractère. Ah, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Vraiment, vraiment. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas lancé lui aussi ? Lui aussi était peut-être un peu trouillard sur les bords. Mais ce n'était pas possible, ça. Il avait toujours été le premier à se lancer dans l'aventure. Il voulait revoir Draco, être avec lui tout le temps. Oh là là… mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait quand il le reverrait ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry envisageait enfin l'avenir sous une couleur radieuse. Et la personne qu'il voyait à ses côtés se trouvait être Draco. Il lui fallut un long moment pour réussir à s'endormir, toutes ses pensées concentrées sur son petit ami.

* * *

Et voilà c'est terminé ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai un peu peur de voir comment vous allez réagir pour la "réconciliation" avec Ron car étonnamment, beaucoup de personnes étaient intriguées de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout ! ^^'

Il faut que je vous fasse part d'une anecdote beaucoup trop amusante concernant l'appareil photo du journaliste et le fait qu'il "suit bien les couleurs". En fait, cette idée m'est venue d'une histoire que m'a raconté mon père et qui date de l'époque où il était interne et préposé aux ambulances. Un soir, l'ambulance trouve un mec nu qui tourne en rond dans les champs, visiblement drogué. Quand ils le récupèrent pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, cette personne dit à mon père "docteur, bougez pas trop vite, vos couleurs vous suivent pas". Et voilà l'origine de la description de l'appareil photo. XD

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez envie de lire la suite ! Une petite review pour le dire me fera toujours plaisir :) (et j'y répondrai).

 **À dans un mois !**


	3. Réalité

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Heureusement, nous sommes encore le 1, il est 23h30 donc mon objectif n'est pas brisé, ouf. Je suis actuellement en plein déménagement pour rentrer chez mes parents, d'où ce retard… Et mes partiels s'étant terminés hier, je suis officiellement libre et je vais enfin pouvoir avancer dans cette histoire qui était restée coincée à six chapitres depuis un petit moment ! Enfin ! Vive le temps libre !

Je ne me rappelle plus à quelle époque de l'année j'ai écrit ce chapitre mais une chanson en tout cas l'a marqué et que je vais donc vous conseiller comme musique de fond. C'est un classique que vous devez sûrement déjà connaître : L'été indien par Joe Dassin. Vous trouverez d'ailleurs une petite citation quelque part dans le texte qui ne devrait pas être bien compliquée à trouver. :)

Dans ce chapitre, on avance très peu dans le temps mais un peu plus dans la relation de nos deux compères. J'espère que cela vous plaira et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Réalité**

Lorsque Harry lut la Gazette du Sorcier, ce dimanche matin, il fut étonné de ne pas y voir la photo de ce maudit journaliste. Que pouvait-il bien lui être passé dans la tête à celui-là ? La déduction de Harry fut que l'information allait passer ce lundi matin. Et il comprit alors que c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle aurait évidemment le plus d'impact. Il soupira. Il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à la presse…

Et, comme prévu, l'article parut le lendemain. Harry grommela en le lisant. Un ramassé de mauvaise foi de ce journaliste de pacotille et des suppositions rocambolesques. Ainsi, Harry était soumis à un puissant sortilège de Draco qui en faisait son chien de garde…

Ç'allait être une journée d'enfer, soupira-t-il. Lorsqu'il arriva au ministère pour suivre ses cours de la journée, ce furent les unes de la Gazette qui l'assaillirent de partout. Le journal allait encore faire des ravages. Immanquablement, on lui posa de nombreuses questions indiscrètes auxquelles il décida de ne pas répondre et il se fit poursuivre par quelques plumes à papote. À un moment, Neville vint le sauver d'une de ces situations où étaient présents nombre de ses camarades. En s'éloignant du groupe de personnes qui s'était agglutiné autour de lui, son sauveur lui glissa :

« Je comprends pas pourquoi ils t'assaillent de questions alors que ça fait déjà un long moment qu'on te voit souvent traîner avec lui.

\- J'imagine que c'est le côté "officiel" qui les fait venir au galop.

\- Peut-être bien. »

Il y eut un silence avant que Neville n'avoue enfin ce qu'il pensait depuis un moment :

« C'est étrange de voir que maintenant, tu vas même au musée avec lui.

\- J'imagine…

\- Tu as vraiment cassé l'appareil photo de ce pauvre journaliste ?

\- "Pauvre"… J'étais énervé et je le suis encore. J'aimerais avoir une vraie vie privée. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que les autres en savent plus sur moi que moi. C'est… déroutant.

\- Ahah, c'est sûr. Je n'ai pas la même renommée, je ne peux pas vraiment me mettre à ta place, mais je peux sans problème imaginer ce que tu ressens. Si jamais tu veux une oreille à qui parler, sache que je suis toujours là. »

L'émotion prit Harry à la gorge. Neville était toujours si bon avec lui.

« Merci, Neville. T'es un véritable ami. »

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ahah, allez viens, on va manger. »

o0O0o

La journée avait été excessivement longue, comme Harry l'avait craint. Exténué, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en poussant un soupir, désespéré. Après un moment à regarder le plafond, il porta finalement son attention sur les lettres posées sur la table par Kreattur. Il y en avait plus que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de recevoir mais pas un paquet énorme non plus. Quelqu'un avait-il fait le tri ? Qui donc ?

Harry secoua la tête, il dramatisait sûrement. En réalité, peut-être que l'article n'avait pas tant soulevé les foules que ça ? Cette question l'amena à se questionner sur la façon dont il devait y réagir. Devait-il laisser couler ? Devait-il rappeler à la presse qu'il avait demandé qu'on lui laissât son intimité ? Il rit de lui-même. C'était évident que les journalistes n'en avaient rien à faire de ce qu'il réclamait. Si cela ferait vendre, ils continueraient à écrire des coupons de presse sur lui. Comment avait-il pu imaginer un instant échapper aux chroniqueurs ?

Parmi les différentes lettres, aucune ne semblait venir de personnes inconnues. Il en trouva pourtant une sans expéditeur. Comment avait-elle pu arriver jusqu'à lui si quelqu'un avait fait le tri dans son courrier ? Le cachet n'avait pas été décacheté non plus… Mais la magie pouvait-elle remettre une enveloppe dans son état originel ? Une question qu'il ne s'était jamais posé avant. Il devrait demander à Hermione.

Intrigué, il prit le coupe-papier pour lire la lettre. Une délicate odeur de thym s'en échappa. Et pour cause, un brin avait été glissé dans l'enveloppe. Cette élégante attention surprit Harry. Qui pouvait donc bien être cette personne ? Il tira le papier – d'excellente qualité – et se mit à le lire.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _C'est la première fois que je t'écris et je dois bien t'avouer que j'ai déjà fait des essais sur deux feuilles avant de me décider pour de bon. J'espère que mon écriture ne te déroutera pas et que tu arriveras à me décrypter._

 _Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre en réalité avec l'article d'aujourd'hui. Mais le fait est, qu'évidemment, rien ne s'est passé comme on pouvait le prévoir, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense avoir été trop présomptueux (comme toujours tu diras) sur ma capacité à y faire face._

 _Je comptais en discuter avec toi demain mais je me suis rappelé du jour que ce sera. J'imagine que tu ne viendras pas du tout au Ministère ? Après tout, tout ton emploi du temps doit être bouclé demain, ce n'est peut-être pas forcément le meilleur moment pour discuter avec l'homme qui bouleverse ton image de héros._

 _Je ne suis pas très à l'aise de parler de cela par écrit, par conséquent, pouvons-nous nous voir mercredi ? Je sais que tu manges avec Granger le midi (ah, mais étant donné que ce mercredi est jour de fête, ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas ?) mais peut-être auras-tu un peu de temps pour moi dans la journée ?_

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

À la fin de sa lecture, Harry poussa un juron. Il avait complètement oublié que le lendemain serait le jour de la commémoration. Et qu'il avait donc trois mille choses à faire. Lui qui avait pensé passer du temps avec Draco… Ah, Draco, d'ailleurs ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ne pas marquer l'expéditeur sur l'enveloppe ? Il avait toute suite deviné que c'était lui en commençant à lire mais c'était une surprise dont il aurait préféré être prévenu ! Pourquoi lui envoyait-il une lettre ? Il aurait dû se présenter chez lui pour en parler directement, c'était plus simple. Habitué à voir Draco comme le garçon qui se moquait de lui, Harry avait oublié que c'était un homme éduqué.

Avec un soupir, il se leva pour rejoindre son bureau où il pourrait écrire sa réponse. Le brun n'aimait pas trop écrire. Il n'avait pas une aussi belle calligraphie que celle de Draco et il avait plus de mal à savoir quoi dire dans une lettre, quoique la lettre de Draco était assez confuse. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire irruption dans le manoir Malfoy sans y être convié, n'est-ce pas ? Il se ferait tuer, c'était sûr. Alors il se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'il allait dire pour pouvoir envoyer sa missive au plus vite.

Une fois terminée, il la confia à son hibou qui se chargerait de l'amener au manoir des Malfoy, dans le Wiltshire. Harry se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour l'acheminer jusque-là. Deux heures ? Peut-être plus ? Il en conclut qu'il avait largement le temps de manger son dîner. Il verrait après si Draco répondrait à son invitation ou ne lui renverrait qu'un hibou.

Après son repas, il regarda les infos moldues et finit par s'endormir devant. Ce fut la sonnette de l'entrée qui le réveilla en sursaut. Le temps d'émerger et d'éteindre la télévision, Kreattur était déjà allé ouvrir. L'elfe fit entrer Draco dans le salon quand Harry se mit debout en bâillant. Voyant cela, le jeune aristocrate s'enhardit soudain :

« Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je te prive de tes heures de sommeil.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour ?

\- Bonsoir tu veux dire.

\- Tu m'as compris. »

Harry fit les gros yeux à Draco et se demanda encore les raisons pour lesquelles il avait commencé à sortir avec lui. Mais malgré cela, il se rapprocha du blond et prit sa main pour l'inviter à s'asseoir avec lui sur le canapé.

« Kreattur, tu peux aller te coucher maintenant, je m'occupe de tout, lança-t-il à la petite créature qui était encore dans le chambranle de la porte.

\- Le maître en est-il sûr ?

\- Certain.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Ceci fait, Harry se tourna vers Draco, dont il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main, qu'il tenait entre les siennes. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

« Draco, se lança Harry, tu aurais dû venir me voir dès que l'envie t'en a pris.

\- Mais cela ne se fait pas, lui répondit-il.

\- Cela ne me dérangera jamais que tu arrives sans avoir prévenu ! Il faut bien qu'il y ait des avantages à sortir ensemble, blagua le brun. Mais je suis sérieux, tu peux même débarquer en pleine nuit si tu sens que tu en as besoin.

\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

\- Un merci sera parfait. »

Il lui fit un sourire narquois et Draco lui répondit par un sourire blasé. Harry prit une de ses mèches et la replaça derrière son oreille. C'était inhabituel que le jeune homme n'ait pas sa coiffure tirée aux quatre épingles.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? »

Draco prit une grande inspiration avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je… je voulais te donner l'impression que je gérais et que je n'aurais aucun problème avec tout ce que pourraient dire la presse ou les gens, mais… eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. En vérité, je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec tout ça. Et j'ai eu un magnifique aperçu aujourd'hui de tout ce que je ne pouvais pas prendre sur moi. »

Sentant le sérieux dans le ton de Draco, Harry s'abstint de faire des blagues sur la perfection des Malfoy qui étaient capables de tout prendre en main. À la place, il dit plutôt ceci :

« Tu sais… lorsqu'on a recommencé à se parler, tu avais déjà laissé entendre que l'avis qu'ont les autres sur toi était important. C'est cette image de toi que j'ai gardé. Pas celle d'un Draco imperturbable face à tout ce qu'on écrit sur lui dans la Gazette. Je t'avoue que ça m'amuse un peu de voir que tu aies voulu faire le fier face à moi mais tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de l'être. Je comprends que cela soit dur à vivre. »

Son interlocuteur parut perturbé par ce qu'il venait de dire et ne sembla pas savoir quelle tête lui offrir. Pensant le mettre à l'aise, Harry caressa sa joue avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Et… qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ? demanda le blond, gêné par toute la situation.

\- Tu vois, tout à l'heure, je me posais exactement la même question ! Alors ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on réfléchisse ensemble à la façon dont on peut y faire face. Ça te va ?

\- Oui… j'imagine.

\- Ahah. »

Il caressa une nouvelle fois la joue de Draco et celui-ci prit soudain un air rassuré.

« Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies décidé de me parler. Ça me donne l'impression de devenir plus proche de toi.

\- J'aurais préféré m'en occuper seul… Je me sens risible. »

Draco avait honte de lui-même, il le voyait. C'était écrit dans ses yeux, dans sa posture.

« C'est ça de sortir avec quelqu'un, non ? Compter sur l'autre… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Il réfléchit un moment puis finit par dire :

« Je préfère ne pas t'en parler. Ce n'était pas grand-chose non plus. Juste pas grand-chose en quantité.

\- Eh ? Mais je veux savoir… »

Draco lui fit les gros yeux puis détourna le regard. Harry soupira.

« Bon d'accord… mais si jamais tu veux en parler, fais-moi signe ! Je sais ce qu'est la célébrité, je peux t'aider à gérer.

\- Merci mais non merci. Je sais aussi ce que c'est, trancha-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Bon, si tu veux. Tu as mangé ? changea-t-il de sujet.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est tard d'ailleurs, je ferais mieux de…

\- Tu ne veux pas rester dormir ? » proposa soudainement Harry.

Un silence surpris lui répondit. Puis des oreilles vermeilles devinrent le centre de son attention. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait demandé, il se mit à rougir à son tour. Il essaya de rattraper le coup en expliquant :

« J'ai… plusieurs chambres de libres, tu peux prendre n'importe laquelle. Et t'en fais pas pour les vêtements, tu peux prendre les miens. Vu… vu qu'on ne se verra pas demain, je me disais que ça serait bien de passer du temps ensemble aujourd'hui, tout ça. »

En face, ça réfléchissait dur. Harry sentait clairement que Draco était gêné et surtout, pas habitué.

« Je… O.K. Laisse-moi juste prévenir ma mère.

\- Ta mère a vraiment besoin de savoir que tu passes la nuit ici ?

\- Eh bien… elle va se demander où je suis.

\- Wouah…

\- Ne te moque pas.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Je suis impressionné. Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy était si attentif envers sa mère et ferait tout pour ne pas l'inquiéter ? Pas moi en tout cas.

\- Tu as terminé ?

\- Oui bon, d'accord, je me moquais, pardon. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te comparer à Ron. Jamais il n'aurait prévenu Molly, lui. »

Il rigola en imaginant la situation.

« Encore heureux que je ne ressemble pas à Weasley… C'est quoi cette manie de me comparer à lui ?

\- Ah, j'y peux rien ! On a partagé le même dortoir pendant des années. Et puis, niveau famille, je ne peux que me référer à lui.

\- Ah…

\- Fais pas cette tête voyons ! C'est moi qui ai amené le sujet.

\- Je pensais à tout ce que j'ai pu te dire pendant nos années Poudlard. Je regrette un peu.

\- Un peu ?

\- Rah ! Je regrette tout court, ça te va ?

\- Ahah, bien sûr que ça me va. »

Proche comme il était du blondinet, il se colla encore plus à lui et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules. Harry se montrait très câlin avec lui ces derniers temps. Ça lui venait naturellement. Mais Draco semblant mal à l'aise, crispé comme il était, il s'éloigna.

« Désolé, j'aurais pas dû ?

\- C'est pas ça, essaya de s'expliquer l'aristocrate. C'est… je sais pas, je ne suis pas très à l'aise aujourd'hui. »

Harry soupira.

« Si tu veux vraiment pas dormir ici, je ne vois aucun problème à ce que tu rentres chez toi. Sincèrement. Je ne me vexerai pas ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Non, c'est pas un problème… juste… ah, je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

\- Écoute, c'est pas grave. On met ça de côté et toi, tu vas contacter ta mère. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Les hiboux prennent du temps. Je pense que je vais me rendre sur place et récupérer en même temps des vêtements.

\- O.K., ça me va. Mais tu reviens hein. Ne disparais pas en cours de route.

\- Ahah, bien sûr que non. »

Sa voix traînante était chaude et Harry en fut tout chamboulé. Aussi, quand la maison redevint silencieuse, un étrange sentiment s'était niché au fond de son ventre, prêt à rugir à n'importe quel moment. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se décider à se mettre debout pour préparer une des chambres. Honnêtement, il aurait voulu que Draco dorme avec lui. Légèrement frustré, il lui donna la chambre la plus proche de la sienne. Ayant installé les draps et s'étant assuré qu'aucune araignée ne traînait dans le coin, il ne lui resta plus qu'à attendre que Draco daigne revenir.

Ce dernier reparut avec un sac à main qui contenait toutes ses affaires. Aux yeux de Harry, de quoi tenir une semaine, mais c'était de Draco dont on parlait. Ce garçon toujours tiré au quatre épingles avec aucun fil réfractaire ne dépassant de ses vêtements. Il était vrai qu'il aimait bien cette vision mais il se demanda alors combien de temps cela lui prenait pour se pomponner ainsi.

Harry montra sa chambre à Draco et l'enjoignit à y déposer ses affaires le temps de lui montrer les commodités. Il l'invita à utiliser la salle de bain autant de temps qu'il le voulait. En revenant là où dormirait Draco, il lui enseigna les dernières instructions.

« Par contre, la nuit, Kreattur est de repos. Donc ne t'avise pas à le réveiller, sinon tu goûteras à ma colère. La nuit, on se débrouille soi-même, compris ? »

Bien qu'étonné, Draco consentit à ses règles. Il était décidément bien élevé. Un bon petit fils de bonne famille.

« Mais si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, tu peux venir me réveiller moi. Je ne te promets pas d'être frais comme un gardon mais je ferai d'mon mieux pour t'aider. Je suis dans la chambre juste à côté.

\- Compris. Merci pour ton hospitalité.

\- Assez de bonnes paroles, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que tu viennes dormir ici. »

D'un geste vif, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Sur ce, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

Tout en le saluant de la main, Harry referma la porte de la chambre. Seul dans le couloir, il poussa un soupir. Il était plus gêné qu'il ne pensait l'être. Son cœur manqua un battement quand la porte se rouvrit sur le visage de Draco.

« J'ai oublié de te demander à quelle heure tu te levais le matin.

\- Ah, euh… vers huit heures généralement, les cours commençant à neuf heures. Je pense me lever à la même heure demain. Mais combien de temps tu mets le matin pour te préparer ?

\- Une heure, ça me paraît bien. Je serai plus rapide que d'habitude, pour une fois.

\- Ahah, tu mets combien de temps normalement ?

\- Une heure et demi ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Oh, moins que je ne pensais.

\- Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Quelqu'un qui prend soin de son apparence ?

\- Ah… Je ne peux rien y redire. Mais il n'y a pas forcément besoin de beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper de soi, en réalité…

\- Hm… tu rediras ça à mon moi matinal. Je mets une demi-heure avant de pouvoir émerger de mon bol de café.

\- Ah, effectivement. »

Un petit rire resta collé au coin de ses lèvres. De ses longs doigts, il caressa le bras de Harry, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Allez, cette fois pour de vrai, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit », murmura Harry, gêné.

La porte se referma entre eux deux. Revenant sur terre par la force des choses, le jeune homme se décida enfin à retourner dans sa chambre. Il s'y changea et se glissa sous les couettes après avoir retiré ses lunettes. Le temps commençait à se réchauffer, bientôt il finirait la nuit le ventre à l'air à maudire la chaleur de juin. Il contempla le plafond d'un air songeur. Cela lui faisait des grognements étranges dans le ventre de penser que Draco Malfoy, personne avec qui il sortait, se trouvait sous son toit. Pire, dans la chambre adjacente.

Et étonnamment, il ne fut pas surpris par l'apparition discrète du sujet de ses pensées au seuil de sa porte, l'ayant ouverte silencieusement et timidement. Ce n'est qu'après coup, qu'il osa trois petits coups sur le bois. Harry lui adressa un sourcil relevé.

« Désolé, je peux entrer ? »

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à réfléchir. Il se remit en position assise et invita le jeune homme à le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'installa sur le bord du lit. La main du brun alla se glisser sur celle du blond.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? Je croyais que c'était notre dernier bonne nuit.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais j'avais envie qu'on parle.

\- Ah bon ? De quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, de tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça ? rit Harry. Installe-toi plus près. »

Draco ne se fit pas prier et ramena ses jambes sur le lit tout se collant un peu plus à son petit-ami. D'un geste presque instinctif, Harry se mit à lui dessiner des ronds dans le dos. Leurs épaules se touchaient.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on cause ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répéta le blond. Est-ce que tu faisais ça avec Weasley aussi ?

\- Ginny ? Faire quoi ?

\- Les caresses dans le dos.

\- Ah ! Eh bien… oui. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Si, avoua-t-il à contre-cœur. Je me sens un peu jaloux.

\- T'es si franc ! s'étonna Harry.

\- Je l'ai toujours été que je sache, non ? »

Le brun le regarda avec circonspection, cherchant dans ses souvenirs si c'était bien vrai. Ne se rappelant de rien, il lâcha l'affaire. Un silence commença à étendre son emprise sur le jeune couple, doux et tranquille. Draco semblait commencer à se relâcher contre Harry. Ce dernier sentait la fatigue monter doucettement. D'une voix délicate, Draco murmura :

« Pourquoi n'es-tu plus avec elle ? »

Un air de tristesse s'installa sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés et brouilla ses émeraudes. Il prit son temps pour remettre ses idées en ordre avant de lui répondre :

« On s'est rendu compte que notre amour n'était pas si fort que cela.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Après que tout soit terminé avec Tu-sais-qui, il a fallu reconstruire notre relation tout en pleurant nos morts. Et plus nous restions ensemble, plus nous nous en sentions incapables. Nous nous empoisonnions mutuellement. Cela a été très dur, on s'est mis en colère, on a beaucoup pleuré mais on en est venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait arrêter tout cela si on voulait avoir une chance d'être heureux. »

Draco respecta un moment de silence, alors que les ronds dans son dos avaient cessé. Quand il jugea le moment opportun, il demanda :

« Tu l'aimes encore, non ?

\- Non, oui. Différemment. Elle est encore quelque part dans mon cœur, ça c'est sûr. Mine de rien, elle m'a aidé à me remettre sur les rails.

\- Moi, je t'aime, tu sais. »

Harry sourit tendrement. Il passa une main dans les cheveux fins et doux du garçon.

« Je sais.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Désolé, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur.

\- Je comprends. Désolé, je t'ai ramené de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Non… »

Harry posa sa main droite sur celle de Draco et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. D'abord hésitant, le blond caressa de sa main gauche la joue de son amoureux qui ferma les yeux.

« Je suis assez fier de moi d'avoir pu te dire que je t'aimais ce jour-là.

\- Ce jour-là ? Quand tu as débarqué chez moi sans prévenir ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne serais pas là, dans tes bras. J'ai attendu tellement longtemps, je tremblais _tant_ à l'idée de te le dire en face, toute mon adolescence, je l'ai passée à avoir peur d'une réaction que je ne connaissais pas. Mais je ne pouvais juste pas. Mes sentiments bouillonnaient, se bataillaient et ne me laissaient jamais tranquille. Je voulais tant te les avouer et je craignais tout autant que tu me rejettes. Cela me bouffait de l'intérieur. Et avec ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là aussi, c'était comme si le monde allait s'effondrer sous moi. Je ne pouvais pas tout contenir et si ce que j'ai fait à cette époque me fait honte aujourd'hui, je ne le regrette pas car ça a été un moyen de garder les pieds stables et de fuir ces sentiments qui me faisaient peur. Ils me font encore un peu peur aujourd'hui aussi. »

Harry accepta la confession en silence. Draco devait en avoir gros sur le cœur pour se décharger comme cela. Il ne savait ce qu'il devait répondre à cela. S'il fallait qu'il réponde. Draco sembla soudain mal à l'aise et gigota comme pour se remettre correctement.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Ne sachant que faire d'autre, Harry caressa sa nuque et se colla encore plus si c'était possible de son petit-ami. Plus concrètement, il le prit dans ses bras, ce qui, étant donné leurs positions, l'amena à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Draco répondit à l'étreinte en passant également ses bras autour du jeune homme et serra. Harry entendit son cœur s'accélérer. Le sien était dans le même état.

Soudain, Harry sut que dire, quelles paroles prononcer.

« La peur est un sentiment terrible. On peut dire qu'elle s'immisce en nous à la manière d'une drogue. Et une fois sous son emprise, on ne peut plus en sortir. J'ai beau l'avoir tué, il est toujours là, à me hanter. À me souffler tout un tas de noires pensées. Je le vois parfois, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir le soir. Et c'est comme s'il me faisait vivre dans une éternelle peur qu'il émerge à nouveau au coin d'une rue. Alors je suis content de t'avoir fait confiance et de t'avoir fait rentrer dans ma vie car depuis que l'on est ensemble, je le sens qui s'éloigne. Merci d'être là. »

Rougissant de ses paroles, Harry était bien content de ne pas avoir regardé Draco tout du long de son discours. Il ne savait s'il n'aurait pas dû se taire plutôt. Le silence étant la meilleure des réponses. Non, se reprit-il. Ce n'était pas une réponse, c'étaient des réponses, interprétables selon chacun. Mouvantes et insaisissables jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles ne soit prononcée.

N'en pouvant plus de la tension qui s'était installée avec cet échange, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sortir une boutade :

« C'était le genre de conversation que tu voulais avoir quand tu es venu me voir ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace.

\- Je voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaître plus, répondit l'intéressé après un instant de réflexion. Et ce soir, j'en ai appris plus sur toi, tout comme toi sur moi j'imagine.

\- Tu parles toujours si bien, soupira Harry.

\- J'ai tendance à m'inventer des milliers de scénarios dans la tête et à trouver les paroles justes pour chacun d'entre eux. Je ne parle pas bien, je répète. »

Un léger rire parcourut le corps de Harry qui se releva brusquement pour embrasser le front de Draco.

« Je t'adore, tu sais ?

\- N… non, je ne savais pas, bafouilla-t-il, les oreilles cramoisies.

\- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Reste dormir avec moi, changea-t-il inopinément de sujet.

\- … Si tu veux. »

Il avait repris son air suffisant de Malfoy.

« Yes. Alors mets-toi sous la couette avec moi. »

Le garçon hésita un moment, visiblement peu à l'aise avant d'obéir et de se cacher sous la couverture. Harry se colla immédiatement à lui, passant un bras au-dessus de son ventre pour enlacer sa taille.

« Il fait trop chaud, se plaignit Draco.

\- Mets tes pieds à l'extérieur, ça ira tout de suite mieux. »

Avec répugnance, il obtempéra.

« Donne-moi ma récompense pour avoir écouté un Harry Potter. »

Celui-ci éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- … Un baiser comme tout à l'heure, où tu veux. »

Harry lui sourit et remonta la tête pour s'approcher de sa cible. Elles l'intriguaient depuis un tel bout de temps qu'il embrassa une de ses oreilles. Il sentit Draco frissonner sous lui. Pour s'amuser, il lui mordilla le lobe ce qui fit survenir un bruit de surprise dans la bouche du blond.

« Hé, grommela-t-il.

\- Désolé, j'ai pas pu résister », se moqua-t-il.

Pour se venger, Draco attrapa la nuque de l'impudent et lui mordit gentiment la clavicule. Harry rit et lui donna une pichenette au front.

« N'attaque pas mes points faibles.

\- Merci pour cette précieuse information, je la garderai dans un coin de ma tête. »

Le blond lui offrit un sourire malicieux. Harry roula des yeux mais se laissa retomber dans le creux du cou du garçon.

« T'es lourd.

\- C'est pas gentil. Alors que Kreattur fait tant d'effort pour pallier à mon manque de poids.

\- Il n'empêche que tu es lourd. Bouge. »

Harry se releva et lui tira la langue puis alla se cacher à l'autre bout du lit, lui tournant le dos. Il entendit le froissement des draps alors que Draco se rapprochait pour l'enlacer avant de lui plaquer un bisou dans la nuque qui le fit frissonner.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'enfuir. »

Harry tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et lui fit sa meilleure tête de celui qui n'en croyait pas un mot. Draco enfouit sa tête dans son cou en guise de réponse.

« Je suis fatigué et j'ai du travail demain.

\- Eh bien dors. »

Mais malgré ses paroles, Harry posa sa main sur celle de son petit-ami. Ils discutèrent encore un moment de choses sans importance avant de s'endormir au plus profond de la nuit, bercés par la respiration de l'autre.

o0O0o

Harry fut réveillé par le froissement du tissu contre les draps. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre que l'origine de ce bruit provenait de Draco qui quittait le lit. Il tourna sur lui-même en poussant un grognement pour lui faire face. Celui-ci s'était immobilisé. Puis voyant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, il sembla reprendre sa respiration.

« Bonjour. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- 'jour… 'est-ce t'fais ?

\- Tu semblais bien dormir alors je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Désolé.

\- L'est quelle heure ? »

Draco regarda le réveil sur la table de chevet.

« Sept heures quarante.

\- L'est encore tôt, 'eviens. »

Draco sembla réfléchir un instant avant de finalement replonger dans la chaleur de la couette et des bras d'Harry. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de contentement quand il put coller son bout de nez glacé dans le cou du blond. Celui-ci se mit à jouer avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Il rencontra beaucoup de nœuds mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas tirer trop brutalement dessus.

« Hmm… continue, chuchota Harry, qui appréciait la sorte de massage.

\- Il va bientôt falloir sortir du lit.

\- Le monde peut encore attendre.

\- Mais pas les journalistes énervés de ne pas voir leur héros national faire son discours.

\- Oh merde, le discours.

\- Langage, corrigea Draco.

\- Je n'y ai pas du tout réfléchi !

\- Tu n'auras qu'à improviser.

\- Je ne suis pas bon en improvisation, paniqua Harry. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Eh bien tu vas te mettre debout, t'habiller et pendant qu'on mangera, on réfléchira à quelque chose, O.K. ?

\- O.K… acquiesça Harry à contre-cœur.

\- Bien. Alors, debout ! »

Et il initia le mouvement en lâchant tout d'un coup le jeune homme qui grommela de mécontentement. Celui-ci finit par rejeter les couvertures et se mettre debout. D'un pas branlant, il s'approcha de Draco pour l'enlacer. Ce dernier, surpris, y répondit peu après.

« Ah… ça va mieux. Bonjour ! déclara Harry.

\- Bonjour… ?

\- Tu te changes avant ou après manger ?

\- Bah… avant.

\- Ah bon. Bon… je vais me sentir ridicule si je suis le seul plongé dans mon café en pyjama. Je te prierai donc de rejoindre ta chambre. »

Et sur ces mots, c'est limite s'il ne poussa pas Draco dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine. Harry sortit assiettes et verres et mit la bouilloire en marche. L'aristocrate sursauta en entendant la machine se mettre à crachoter. Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds puis Harry. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'oser poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête, le jeune homme prit les devants.

« Ça sert à faire chauffer l'eau, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je sais ce que c'est », s'insurgea Draco.

Harry lui fit son regard de celui qui savait tout. Cela fit détourner les yeux de son partenaire.

« Arrête de faire ton Malfoy, lui reprocha-t-il.

\- Je ne…! se rebiffa-t-il.

\- Si tu, le coupa le jeune homme. Ça s'appelle une bouilloire et non je n'utilise pas la magie pour faire chauffer mon eau. »

Draco lui fit signe qu'il laissait tomber. Il attendit avec anxiété que Harry fouille dans ses placards et lui dise ce qu'il lui était possible de manger.

« Thé ou café ?

\- Thé, merci.

\- O.K., je te sors ça. »

Harry lui sortit un sachet de thé que Draco regarda avec de plus grands yeux que la bouilloire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

\- Bah, c'est du thé.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas du thé dans un truc comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Où sont tes feuilles de thé ?

\- Euh… je n'en ai pas. »

Draco ne sut qu'en répondre, tellement choqué par les propos de Harry. Il semblait définitivement perturbé, comme si son monde venait de s'effondrer.

« Tu… tu n'as pas de thé ?

\- En sachet oui, mais pas en feuille… »

L'aristocrate inspira profondément et fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mauvaise idée. Après un temps de réflexion pendant lequel Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de rire, Draco se décida :

« Très bien, je boirai ton… truc. Mais la prochaine fois que je viens, j'apporte mon thé, compris ?

\- Oui, monsieur, grinça Harry, sur le point d'exploser de rire. Attends, tu comptes revenir ? Ahah, si le thé ne t'a pas fait fuir, je me demande ce qui le fera.

\- Oui, bon, hein. Je prends sur moi, vu ? »

N'y tenant plus, Harry partit dans un éclat de rire qui lui valut un regard gris outré. Ce dernier, décidant de l'ignorer, s'installa à la table de la cuisine s'attendant à ce qu'on le serve sur un plateau d'argent. (Mais s'agissant d'un Malfoy, devait-on plutôt parler de plateau d'or ?) Choisissant la gentillesse, Harry accepta le rôle de serviteur qui lui échut. Il lui offrit le fameux thé qui fut accueillit par un affreux plissement de nez dédaigneux.

Préparant lui-même son repas, le caractère flemmard de Harry l'avait amené à manger froid le matin et de façon plutôt frugale. En lui proposant ce qu'il mangeait habituellement, Draco n'eut aucune autre réaction excessive et Harry se demanda si c'était un bon signe ou une marque de bouderie. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Draco lui paraissait terriblement enfantin et, par là, adorable.

Ils passèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans un silence fatigué, chacun perdu dans des contemplations intérieures. Quand celles de Harry l'amenèrent à se souvenir du discours qu'il devait prononcer, il interpela Draco. Et ensemble ils envisagèrent une structure qu'il pourrait utiliser de façon semi-improvisée. Cela prit du temps et fit fumer la tête du brun mais ils tinrent finalement le bout de quelque chose. Harry sentait une espèce de stress monter en lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se rendre à la cérémonie de commémoration. Mais il devait le faire, n'est-ce pas ? C'était la suite de son rôle, n'est-ce pas ? Un rôle qui lui avait été assigné par Voldemort en personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry offrit un sourire complexe à Draco. Celui-ci, voyant cela, prit sa main dans la sienne. Du pouce, il la caressa gentiment. Et il plongea ses prunelles dans les siennes. Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement quand il vit ces deux yeux d'orage, ce tonnerre constant, ce quartz fumé. Il brillait magnifiquement et imperturbablement. Une beauté de marbre que l'on ne peut que toucher du regard. Et même cela manquait de vous rendre aveugle.

« Tout va bien se passer. »

Harry revint sur terre pour croiser l'air délicieux et plein d'empathie de son petit-ami. C'est à peine s'il avait entendu son encouragement.

« Merci », répondit-il néanmoins.

Puis une pensée lui revint en tête.

« Je te promets d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour notre situation.

\- Je sais. Je compte sur toi. »

Le poids du regard de Draco s'alourdit sur le jeune homme qui le sentit s'abattre sur ses épaules. Le blond venait de lui imposer un stress supplémentaire sans s'en rendre compte. Il soupira. Tout se passerait bien et tout irait pour le mieux. Il devait juste y faire face.

Ils se dirent au revoir sur le palier de la porte. Draco transplana jusqu'au Ministère et Harry partit pour la résidence de Kingsley. C'était la seconde fois qu'il venait ici, la première ayant constitué en une petite soirée privée entre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si l'on pouvait parler de petite soirée… Il fut étonné de voir que même à cette heure de la matinée, bien avant le début concret de la journée cérémonielle, un grand nombre de personnes était déjà sur place, au milieu du gazon encore trempé de rosée. Bien évidemment, c'étaient principalement des journalistes, accompagnés de photographes. Chacun était en pleine préparation et les discussions allaient bon train.

Quand on se rendit compte que Harry Potter était arrivé, tout le monde sembla soudain fondre sur lui, comme un rapace sur sa proie. Si les journalistes l'encerclèrent, ils semblaient avoir un accord tacite leur empêchant de poser trop de question d'un coup. Aussi leur répondit-il laconiquement, par de mots brefs. Puis vint inévitablement la question qu'il redoutait :

« Ce n'est pas le sujet du jour, mais pouvez-vous nous dire quelques mots sur l'article paru hier vous concernant vous et Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Il l'avait attendue, avait préparé une réponse à l'avance mais l'avait déjà oubliée. Mais il savait qu'il devait répondre à cela, mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute aux commérages. Draco l'en avait prié. Aussi prit-il son courage à deux mains et se décida à essayer de transmettre le plus possible les informations qui pourraient les laisser tranquille.

« J'ai été très étonné par l'article dont vous parlez. Il a dépeint une réalité complètement inexistante entre Draco Malfoy et moi-même.

\- Quelles sont vos relations avec Monsieur Malfoy ? lui demanda une autre journaliste.

\- Nous sommes amis. »

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ce qu'il en était réellement. Il ne connaîtrait plus de repos sinon. Aussitôt, un nombre effroyable de flashs le prit d'assaut, l'éblouissant un moment. Plusieurs questions fusèrent :

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?

\- Êtes-vous sûr d'être libre de vos pensées ?

\- Quand cela a-t-il commencé ?

\- Est-ce un moyen de montrer que l'on doit pardonner aux mangemorts ? Tirer un trait sur le passé ? »

Harry leva la main dans l'espoir fol d'arrêter le flot des journalistes. Quand ils se furent calmés, leur plume à papote frétillant d'impatience au bord du papier qui voletait, le garçon répondit du mieux qu'il put, l'esprit embrouillé :

« Cela fait déjà un moment que nous nous côtoyons. Nous ne nous parlions plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Une rencontre par hasard nous a amené à nous connaître plus intimement et nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous n'étions plus les enfants de Poudlard qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Rien de plus. Je ne suis pas sous son influence, il ne se sert pas de moi pour être dans les bonnes grâces du reste de la société. Je suis ami avec Draco Malfoy et je ne répondrai pas à plus de questions à ce propos. Il en sera de même pour Draco Malfoy. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais pouvoir passer. »

Il força le passage sans donner plus le temps aux journalistes de réagir même si d'autres questions volèrent dans son dos alors qu'il passait enfin l'entrée. Kingsley, qui se tenait là en tant qu'organisateur de la cérémonie, lui fit un gracieux sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui pour lui serrer chaleureusement la main.

« Heureux de te voir Harry, cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et vous ?

\- Très bien, très bien. Les journalistes ne t'ont pas trop embêté ?

\- Un peu, malheureusement.

\- Attention, souris. »

Un flash le fit sursauter alors que Kingsley arborait un immense sourire, regardant droit devant l'objectif, mettant en évidence leur poignée de main. Le photographe officiel les remercia d'un signe de tête et Kingsley reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Je ne peux pas discuter avec toi plus longtemps Harry, les invités arrivent les uns après les autres. Mais entre, il y a des petits fours dans un coin et il me semble que Hermione est déjà arrivée.

\- Ah, euh… merci. »

L'ancien Ministre de la magie lui posa une main dans le dos pour le pousser dans la direction du salon français. Mal à l'aise, Harry s'y rendit. Il appréhendait la suite. Il avait le sentiment de ne pas s'être très bien exprimé devant les journalistes et qu'il allait devoir y repasser. Devrait-il écrire une note dans le Chicaneur ? Il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir et ne serait pas pris par surprise par des questions malvenues.

Le ventre noué, il se sentit incapable de manger quoi que ce soit malgré les canapés qui semblaient délicieusement appétissants. Et puis, il était encore tôt. Il se mit donc à la recherche de Hermione ou d'une figure familière. Avec bonheur il découvrit Neville, essayant de se débarrasser d'un siège qui cherchait à le faire s'asseoir avec une ardeur insoupçonnée. Après l'avoir sorti du pétrin, ils se saluèrent avec soulagement, heureux de pouvoir compter sur une personne amie.

« Il m'a semblé voir Hermione quelque part mais je l'ai perdue de vue. Heureusement que tu es là, on va pouvoir la chercher ensemble !

\- Connaissant 'Mione, elle doit être du côté de la bibliothèque.

\- Ahah, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »

Ils décidèrent donc de commencer par là. En chemin, ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités, notamment d'un devoir qu'ils devaient rendre pour la fin de la semaine. Tous deux n'en étaient encore qu'au stade de brouillon.

Arrivés devant la bibliothèque, ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était fermée. Hermione ne pouvait donc pas être là. Pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ils la cherchèrent partout avant de finalement la trouver au premier étage, penchée en train d'observer une vieille horloge à remontoir. Elle aurait paru tout à fait normale si les aiguilles n'étaient pas composées de papillons de fer voletant lentement au rythme des minutes, cherchant à atteindre les campanules violettes qui ouvraient heure à heure leur pétales à la manière des autres fleurs du jardin.

« Salut Hermione, on t'a cherchée partout ! la salua Neville.

\- Bonjour les garçons. Est-ce que vous avez vu la délicatesse de cet ouvrage, comment la magie a été imprégnée sur les aiguilles de façon quasi permanente ? C'est terriblement intéressant.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, lui sourit Harry.

\- Oh ne me fais pas ce jeu Harry, je sais que tu n'en penses rien. »

Elle se releva et ses cheveux plus longs qu'à Poudlard lui tombèrent sur la poitrine. Ils étaient toujours aussi épais et frisottant. Ses yeux noisettes lui mangeaient le visage et une fossette espiègle incrustait sa joue gauche. Elle avait les traits tirés. Elle ne dormait définitivement pas assez.

« Tu n'es pas venue avec Ron ?

\- Bah non ! Tu le connais, il arrive toujours le dernier à ce genre d'événement. Oh Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

\- Euh, oui bien sûr.

\- Neville, tu peux nous attendre au buffet ? »

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, pas vexé pour un sou et tourna les talons après leur avoir fait un signe de la main. Sitôt parti, Hermione attrapa le bras de Harry et le traîna dans un couloir où personne ne risquait de passer. Dès qu'elle se fut assurée que personne n'était dans le coin et notamment un certain scarabée, elle se tourna, furibonde, vers son meilleur ami.

« Harry ! Comment as-tu pu oublier de m'annoncer que tu traînais avec Malfoy ?! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça à moi aussi ! »

Le jeune homme eut le bon ton de paraître embarrassé. Il ne s'était effectivement pas confié à son amie alors qu'il avait pourtant l'habitude de tout lui raconter.

« Je pensais que tu aurais deviné… tout le monde est au courant que je mange avec lui les mardis et vendredis midis.

\- Eh bien pas moi ! Et tu sais très bien que je n'écoute pas les ragots ! Oh Harry, tu aurais dû voir la tête de Ron hier matin…

\- Ron est bien la dernière personne à qui j'en aurais parlé. Notre réconciliation est encore toute fraîche après tout.

\- Mais moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

Harry se sentit rajeunir de plusieurs années au ton accusateur de Hermione. Il fixa ses chaussures comme un enfant que l'on gronde.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ta réaction me faisait peur.

\- Harry… je suis ton amie, asséna-t-elle en agrippant son épaule. Évidemment que je ne vais pas te juger. Je me sens blessée par ton manque de confiance en moi. Tu es toujours si secret ! »

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle changea légèrement de sujet :

« Je n'ai pas compris ta relation avec Malfoy. Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je… on est devenu amis.

\- Amis ? »

Elle était étonnée, cela se voyait. Harry ne se sentit pas de lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps. Il soupira et avoua :

« Non, en fait non, on n'est pas amis. Je… je sors avec lui.

\- Tu sors avec lui ? répéta-t-elle.

\- De façon romantique, ajouta-t-il.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Euh… deux, trois semaines ? J'ai oublié.

\- Doux Merlin… chuchota-t-elle. Tu es en couple avec Draco Malfoy ? Comment as-tu pu me maintenir dans l'ignorance comme ça ?! Tu sais ce que c'est que de découvrir par les journaux quelque chose que mon meilleur ami aurait dû me dire bien avant ? Harry, tu m'as blessée. Je nous croyais plus proche que ça. »

Elle avait des larmes dans la voix et au bord des yeux. Comprenant qu'il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là, Harry ne se chercha aucune excuse. Cela ne ferait qu'augmenter la colère de son amie. Il l'avait réellement blessée. Cela lui fit un pincement au cœur. Il attendit que Hermione se calme et arrête de lui meurtrir l'épaule. Quand elle relâcha sa prise sur lui, il lui prit la main.

« Hermione…

\- Quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? » le coupa-t-elle.

Ah, elle n'était pas encore calmé. Harry allait devoir s'expliquer.

« Je voulais te le dire. J'ai juste… oublié.

\- Oublié ?! explosa-t-elle. Comment peux-tu avoir oublié de me dire une chose aussi importante ?!

\- Hermione, calme-toi !

\- Que je me calme ? Si cela n'était jamais sorti au grand jour, est-ce que tu me l'aurais un jour dit ? Comptais-tu garder cette relation secrète ? Tu es sûr que tu n'es vraiment pas sous l'emprise de Malfoy ?

\- Hermione, je l'aime ! »

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle en fut bouche bée et pétrifiée. Harry, quant à lui, faisait face pour la première fois à ses vrais sentiments. Il avait fallu qu'il le dise à voix haute pour se rendre compte que c'était vrai. Quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à ressentir cela pour Draco ? Lui qui pensait maîtriser ses sentiments, voilà qu'il était pris par surprise par ceux-là même.

Il prit une brusque inspiration, prenant conscience de tout ce que cela signifiait. Hermione cligna des yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Quel tête pouvait-il bien faire ? Elle le regardait avec compassion.

« Tu es amoureux de lui ? Depuis quand ? »

Sous l'effet de la surprise elle semblait avoir oublié d'être en colère. En rougissant, Harry répondit :

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que Draco m'aime depuis Poudlard ?

\- Nooon… tu es sérieux ? »

Harry approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Mais ça ne t'excuse pas de m'avoir caché ça, reprit Hermione. Demain, tu seras dans l'obligation de tout m'expliquer. Compris ?

\- Oui, 'Mione. Désolé…

\- Bien, alors maintenant allons-y. »

Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre le salon et Harry la suivit.

« Est-ce que tu peux me promettre une seule chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Dis toujours.

\- Peux-tu cacher ma véritable relation à Ron ? Je ne suis pas prêt à faire face à ses remarques. S'il te demande, dis-lui juste qu'on est ami, O.K. ? »

Hermione le regarda avec pitié. Puis elle réfléchit un instant avant de lui donner sa réponse :

« Je ne dirai rien, puisque tu me le demandes, mais il va bien falloir que tu le lui dises un jour. Je ne me tairai pas indéfiniment. Et aujourd'hui, crois-moi qu'il s'attend à ce que tu viennes lui parler. »

Harry en resta coi, une soudaine montée de stress venant l'assaillir. Il n'était vraiment pas prêt à devoir s'expliquer avec son meilleur ami, la conversation allait à tous les coups s'avérer on ne peut plus houleuse. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir chez lui et se cacher sous sa couette. Il avait eu de la chance qu'Hermione abandonne le sujet, même s'il faudrait y revenir demain. Mais avec Ron, ç'allait être une autre paire de manche.

Arrivés dans le salon français, ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet où Neville se tenait, un petit four dans la main. En les voyant, celui-ci l'engloutit d'un coup, comme s'il cherchait à cacher un méfait. Harry, lui, alla chercher un verre de vin qu'il descendit presque cul sec. Il s'en resservit un autre qu'il but avec plus de lenteur, appréciant son goût épicé. Il ne voulait tellement pas être là…

Après un moment qui lui sembla infini, Kingsley annonça le début de la journée commémorative. Il entama un discours rappelant les conditions dans lesquels tant de valeureux sorciers avaient vu la fin. Il invita ensuite tout un chacun à s'avancer pour prononcer quelques mots. Harry se tint bien en retrait, pour éviter de se retrouver sous le feux des projecteurs. C'est quand il la vit prononcer un discours terriblement touchant qu'il se rendit compte que Luna était enfin arrivée. À ses côtés se trouvait un Ron au visage triste. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

La matinée fut terriblement longue. Ils enchaînèrent discours sur discours puis commémoration. Le discours de Harry n'était pas encore arrivé, étant prévu pour le soir. À midi, tout le monde se rendit dans la cour et prit place à peu près où il le souhaitait. Harry, qui avait évité jusque-là Ron, fut tiré par Hermione et forcé de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mal à l'aise il lui lança un « salut ». Son ami lui répondit en marmonnant. La jeune fille s'assit face à eux puis Luna et Neville les rejoignirent. Leur petite table était complète.

Les entrées se matérialisèrent devant eux. Étrangement, un silence s'était installé entre eux. Tous semblaient soudain se rappeler pourquoi ils étaient là, en ce jour de fête. Ce silence était comme une prière envers tout ceux qui ne s'étaient pas relevés, en ce jour de mai, il y a trois ans. Le regard vague, Harry sentit son cœur lui broyer la poitrine. Tant de souvenirs l'assaillaient. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Au loin, au-dessus du brouhaha, Kingsley se leva. Il se racla la gorge, tenant son verre bien droit.

« Sorcières, sorciers. Au nom de tous nos amis disparus, de tous nos compagnons tombés au combat et de tous ces inconnus ayant péri, j'aimerais vous enjoindre à porter un toast. »

Il leva haut son verre et tout le monde se mit debout pour faire de même. Puis d'un unique mouvement, ils tendirent leurs coupelles vers le ciel en s'exclamant :

« Santé ! »

On porta l'alcool aux lèvres puis l'on se rassit et les conversations reprirent alors que Kingsley invitait à festoyer. Harry se perdit dans son whisky pur feu, grignotant de çà de là, ayant peu d'appétit. Il croisa le regard de Ron. Un même sentiment les habitait et ils se sourirent comme pour se soutenir l'un l'autre.

« Comment va George ? » s'enquit Harry.

Ron, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question, lui lança un étrange regard que le jeune homme ne comprit pas. Le premier finit par lui répondre :

« Il a refusé de sortir de sa chambre ce matin. Même Angelina n'a pu le faire sortir. Il n'a toujours pas fait son deuil et des journées comme celles-là ne font rien pour arranger.

\- C'est vrai. Je trouve qu'elles rendent difficile l'oubli.

\- Tu veux oublier ? s'étonna Ron.

\- Je ne veux pas que quelque chose me pousse à me rappeler. Je le fais déjà très bien tout seul.

\- Tu préfères vivre cela seul qu'entouré ? »

Ron était perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne semblait pouvoir comprendre. Il acquiesça de la tête, sachant que son ami attendait une réponse.

« Je trouve pourtant ça plus rassurant d'être avec des personnes qui ont vécu la même chose, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est ta façon de faire, énonça Harry.

\- C'est vrai que tu as toujours eu tendance à tout garder pour toi. »

Puis, semblant soudain pris d'un élan d'inspiration, dit :

« C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas dit que vous vous voyez, toi et Malfoy ? »

Harry soupira. C'était maintenant que ça tombait ? C'était ça, hein ?

« Écoute Ron. Quand je me suis réconcilié avec toi, cela faisait déjà un moment que j'étais ami avec Draco. »

Son meilleur ami fit une moue dégoûtée.

« Tu l'appelles Draco ? Comment as-tu pu devenir ami avec une fouine pareille ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler tout ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque l'on était élèves ?

\- Ron, si je voulais ton avis, je te l'aurais demandé. Pour quelle raison devrais-je te dire que je traîne avec Draco ? C'est à peine si l'on se parle ! »

Autour de la table, le silence s'était fait. Neville les regardait d'un air choqué, Hermione contemplait son assiette mais sa crispation autour de sa fourchette dénotait avec l'air tranquille qu'elle essayait d'aborder. Luna, quant à elle, eh bien elle les regardait sans gêne comme si c'était le meilleur feuilleton qui lui était donné de voir depuis des années. Ron fulminait, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il était blessé aussi, ça se lisait sur son visage. Harry n'était décidément pas doué pour brosser ses amis dans le sens du poil. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait prétendu l'être.

« O.K… J'ai compris, annonça Ron d'un ton étrange. Je ne te poserai plus de questions là-dessus. »

Et il s'enferma jusqu'à la fin de la soirée dans un mutisme duquel aucun de ses amis ni même sa petite amie ne réussirent à le sortir. Il ne parla que lorsque l'après-midi commença à décliner et qu'il dut prononcer son discours, juste après celui de Hermione. Harry, qui se sentait un peu au fond du trou, enchaînait les verres, ainsi que les interviews. Et plus le moment de faire son discours se rapprochait inexorablement et plus il ne se voyait plus le faire. Pouvait-il s'enfuir au beau milieu ? Pouvait-il échapper à ses responsabilités ? La chaleur de l'alcool commençait à lui embrumer la tête et faire taper un marteau sur ses pupilles. Combien de verres différents avait-il bu ?

Puis le crépuscule enflamma le jardin. Les bougies entamèrent leur lente bataille contre leur mort, inéluctable. Et Harry monta sur l'estrade.

Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et prononça « Sonorus ». Sa voix amplifiée, il commença le discours branlant qu'il avait préparé avec Draco ce matin, il y a un an, il y a un siècle, il y a une éternité.

« Avant toute chose, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont déplacées aujourd'hui, pour prêter hommages à tous ces êtres chers qui nous ont quittés il y a trois ans. C'étaient, à n'en pas douter, toutes des personnes formidables dont la vie a été abrégée de manière cruelle et insensée.

« Même aujourd'hui, même trois ans plus tard, je continue à penser à ces personnes. J'en connaissais un certain nombre, elles ont grandi avec moi. Et elles seront avec moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais tant d'autres m'étaient inconnues. Comment le vivent aujourd'hui leurs parents, leurs enfants, leurs amis ? Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer.

« Durant cette guerre, nous n'avons pas que perdu des personnes qui nous étaient chères, nous avons également perdu notre innocence. J'allais sur mes dix-huit ans quand j'ai mis fin aux jours de Vous-Savez-Qui. Combien d'autres, plus jeunes, ont tué ? Sur moi, comme sur eux, la guerre laissera une empreinte indélébile. Si elle ne disparaîtra pas avec le temps, un jour, elle nous sera plus supportable.

« Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons la fin d'une époque sombre. Aujourd'hui, nous laissons la place à une nouvelle ère. La nouvelle génération qui commence à voir le jour va grandir dans une ère de paix qui, je l'espère, sera la plus longue que le monde ait jamais connue. Il nous faudra l'élever dans la mémoire de ceux qui sont partis trop tôt et dans l'amour de l'autre.

« Vous-Savez-Qui ne comprenait rien à l'amour, à ce lien fort qui lie les personnes entre elles. S'il est devenu cet homme monstrueux que l'on connaît aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il était seul. Si seul et si mal-aimé des autres qu'il en est venu à haïr tout ce qui l'entourait. Je ne veux pas qu'un nouveau mage noir voie le jour, je pense qu'aucun de nous ne le veut. Ce que je vais vous dire pourrait vous sembler stupide mais pensez à dire aux gens que vous aimez que vous les aimez. Pour que plus jamais certains se sentent seul au monde.

« Aujourd'hui, nous fêtons les vivants. Nous honorons nos morts et nous faisons un nouveau pas vers un avenir plus radieux. La reconstruction, autant mentale que physique est lente mais elle progresse et nous en même temps. Il nous faut à nouveau avancer, pour construire un monde dans lequel nous serions fiers de vivre.

« C'est donc sur ces mots que je vous invite à lever vos baguettes. »

Lui-même entama le mouvement et une fois sa fidèle baguette en bois de houx pointée vers le ciel, il lança la première étincelle qui devait marquer le début du feu d'artifice pour clôturer la soirée. Elle explosa timidement dans le ciel dégagé de printemps. Peu après, d'autres suivirent illuminant la nuit qui s'installait pas à pas.

Harry descendit de l'estrade alors que les invités avaient fini de tirer vers le haut pour laisser la place à des professionnels. Au loin, il vit Seamus s'essuyer distraitement les yeux. Molly pleurait avec force dans les bras de son mari qui laissait couler ses larmes sans chercher à les arrêter. Luna avait les yeux perdus dans de douloureux souvenirs. Neville abordait un visage sombre mais pas une émotion n'y transparaissait. Hermione et Ron se tenaient la main et contemplaient les feux d'artifice sans les voir. Cho avait le visage dans les mains. Lavande riait nerveusement.

Et devant lui, se tenait Ginny. Dans ses yeux, les étoiles de feu tremblotaient. Elle lui fit un sourire timide. Devant sa surprise, elle lui tendit un des deux verres de champagne qu'elle tenait et l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à une table. Une fois assis, Harry engloutit son verre avec humeur. Il n'était décidément plus d'esprit à faire quoi que ce soit. La joie semblait l'avoir quitté, malgré son discours bien orgueilleux sur l'espoir et l'avenir. Comment pouvait-il être plus hypocrite qu'il ne l'avait été ? Lui, il était scotché au passé. L'avenir, il ne le voyait pas arriver. Perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait presque oublié Ginny.

« C'était un bien beau discours. Il te ressemblait, je trouve », lui dit-elle avec chaleur.

Décidément, non. Personne ne semblait le comprendre. Tout le monde le voyait différemment qu'il ne l'était réellement.

« Bof », haussa-t-il les épaules.

Un silence s'étira entre eux et Harry en profita pour remplir à nouveau son verre. Combien est-ce qu'il en avait bu depuis le début de cette journée ? Comme s'il avait tenu des comptes… Comment pouvait-il encore tenir debout et penser à peu près de façon cohérente ? Une petite voix lui souffla que son caractère en avait bien souffert mais il la chassa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir ?

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis moi aussi une héroïne de la guerre. Il était inenvisageable que je ne sois pas présente. Même si, du coup, je suis en retard. »

Il la regarda. Elle semblait avoir muri depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, soit un peu plus d'un an. Elle semblait avoir plus confiance en elle et était encore plus belle. Elle avait coupé très court ses époustouflants cheveux roux pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas durant ses matchs de Quidditch.

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu, se sentit-il obligé de dire.

\- C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas changé.

\- Toi si.

\- Ah, laisse-moi deviner… les cheveux ? sourit-elle.

\- Entre autre. »

Un fin sourire vint se coller sur son visage. Ginny avait toujours eu le don de le faire sourire. Cela lui rappela l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble.

« Et sinon, comment ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, on fait aller.

\- Oui, bon j'imagine que ce n'est pas le bon jour pour demander ça.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'aller toi.

\- Je tiens le coup. Même s'il est vrai que se retrouver là, aujourd'hui, pour cette cérémonie, me met un petit coup au moral. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis heureuse de revoir tant de têtes familières.

\- Tes parents ne te rendent pas visite régulièrement ?

\- Oh si. Mais il n'y a bien qu'eux. Tout le monde est occupé, moi en premier ! Alors, on n'a pas trop d'occasions de se voir.

\- Tu aurais pu venir à l'anniversaire de Teddy.

\- Hm, j'avais un entraînement ce jour-là.

\- C'est pas trop dur là-bas ?

\- Oh, ça va. C'est sûr que les entraînements sont durs mais tu me connais, j'ai rapidement fait ma place. »

Elle rit avec amusement, semblant se souvenir d'un événement en particulier.

« Et les études ? C'est comment ? le questionna-t-elle.

\- Oh, j'ai hâte d'en finir. Je préfère tellement quand on fait la pratique. Mais là, les examens arrivent bientôt alors on n'a plus la tête qu'à ça. Mais l'année prochaine, on sera assigné à un auror qui devra nous emmener dans certaines de ses missions, presque tous les jours. Ça va être beaucoup plus intéressant je pense. Là, on n'a le droit qu'à un jour avec eux, pour nous y préparer.

\- Eh bien… ça promet », dit-elle.

Harry ne sut comment le prendre. Était-ce une remarque positive ou négative ? Ginny lui semblait tellement plus en confiance. C'était comme si sa force physique, sculptée par le Quidditch, avait déteint sur sa force interne. Elle irradiait de puissance.

« Je trouve que tu as changé. Pas que physiquement.

\- Vraiment ? » s'étonna Ginny.

Elle réfléchit un moment, en profitant pour manger le pudding qui la narguait devant elle depuis tout à l'heure. Puis elle sembla prendre une décision et tourna son visage aux multiples taches de rousseurs vers Harry.

« Harry, je ne l'ai encore dit à personne mais j'aimerais que tu sois le premier à le savoir. On m'a proposé une place de titulaire chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Et je compte accepter. Mon contrat commencerait en août prochain.

\- Whoua… » ne put que dire Harry.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui annonçait cela, à lui ? Il fut touché par sa marque de confiance et chercha de meilleurs mots pour la féliciter.

« C'est… c'est génial. Je savais que tu étais douée, mais là, c'est le summum ! Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si ! J'en suis super heureuse ! Je serai sûrement la plus jeune joueuse à avoir intégré l'équipe. Je trouve ça juste démentiel ! Oh, s'il te plaît, ne le dis pas à Ron. Il s'empresserait de tout raconter à papa et maman. Je veux le leur annoncer une fois que j'aurais signé définitivement le contrat. Comment ils vont le prendre à ton avis ?

\- Je pense qu'ils seront super fiers ! Tu te rends compte, tu vas être encore plus célèbre que maintenant. Et riche. Tu penses que tu arriveras à gérer ça ?

\- Ah… tout de suite les problèmes… laisse-les de côté s'il te plaît… Ne pensons pas à cela pour l'instant !

\- Ahah, si tu veux. »

Harry termina le fond de son verre et le remplit à nouveau. Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, il lui annonça :

« Tu sais… j'ai commencé à voir quelqu'un. »

Elle fit de gros yeux de chouette et se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, comme si la confidence était de taille et qu'il fallait qu'elle soit prête à l'encaisser. D'un ton grave, elle lui demanda :

« C'est sérieux ?

\- Euh… ouais je pense, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Qui c'est ? »

Harry lui fit la tête de celui qui ne veut pas en dire plus et Ginny leva les mains.

« O.K., O.K., je ne demande rien. Juste… est-ce que je la connais ?

\- Ouais, tu le connais.

\- Le ?! »

La rouquine avait poussé un cri de surprise. Harry l'enjoignit à baisser d'un ton en mimant avec ses mains. Puis d'un air conspirateur, Ginny se rapprocha de lui pour lui glisser :

« Alors c'est un "le"… Depuis quand est-ce que tu joues dans l'autre camp ?

\- Depuis jamais ! C'est juste lui…

\- Ouh, ça sent l'amour ça. Alors, c'est ça ? »

Harry se sentit rougir. Il marmonna un « oui » inaudible. Ginny se rassit et plaça sa jambe droite sur celle de gauche.

« Hum… alors comme ça tu m'auras remplacée par un mec. Pas mal pas mal. Je m'y attendais pas à celle-là. Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain avec un air de terreur sur le visage. C'est quand même pas Neville ? »

Harry lui offrit une expression outrée.

« Neville ? Jamais ! D'où ça te vient ?

\- Oh bah, je sais pas. Comme c'est le seul de ton âge que je connais et que je sais qu'il est avec toi presque tous les jours… je me suis dit que ça devait être lui.

\- Mais non voyons !

\- Ah, je veux savoir qui c'est.

\- Tu es intelligente, tu finiras bien par découvrir par toi-même.

\- Hm… je ne sais pas si j'ai le temps de m'amuser à chercher. J'attendrais que l'info me parvienne. Donc… Harry, tu ne veux pas un autre verre de whisky pur feu ? Je sais que tu en as envie.

\- Tu essaies de me saouler pour que je t'avoue tout ?

\- Zut, tu m'as découverte !

\- Ahah, navré pour toi mais je suis déjà saoul !

\- Eh ? On dirait pas. »

Avec un sourire malicieux, Harry l'invita à approcher son oreille. D'un souffle, il lui donna un nombre approximatif de verres d'alcool qu'il avait bu depuis le début de la journée. En se relevant, Ginny le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Tu as vraiment bu autant ? Mais comment fais-tu pour tenir encore debout ?

\- Hm ? L'habitude peut-être ?

\- L'habitude ! Tu es fou, mon pauvre, se moqua-t-elle. Peut-on parler de super-pouvoir à ce niveau ? »

Ils échangèrent un rire complice et la conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets. Entre eux, la communication était fluide et habituée, tel l'ancien couple qu'ils étaient. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que le bouquet final n'illumine le ciel et marque la fin des festivités. Les journalistes interviewèrent encore quelques personnes mais chacun commençait à rentrer chez soi. Pressé de rentrer chez lui, Harry expédia en quatrième vitesse les au revoir. Mais Hermione, ne le voyant pas marcher droit, exigea de l'escorter jusqu'à chez lui. Il n'était pas en état de transplaner. Ron fit sa tête de jaloux et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à se convaincre que non, lui tirer la langue n'était absolument pas une bonne idée. Même s'il en avait très envie.

Hermione, donc, le raccompagna jusque chez lui. Kreattur n'était pas encore parti se coucher alors pendant qu'elle obligeait Harry à s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle lui demanda de bien avoir la gentillesse de lui apporter une tisane. L'elfe s'exécuta donc, non sans un regard condescendant envers la née-moldue. Le garçon, à qui l'alcool était finalement monté à la tête, commençait à remuer des idées noires qui le déprimaient. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Hermione pour rien. Elle s'occupait déjà suffisamment de lui.

Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit une seule seconde que sa meilleure amie aurait peut-être voulu lui offrir un réconfort quelconque. Qu'il venait, une fois de plus, de faire preuve de "secret". Ne pas vouloir impliquer les autres dans ses soucis, n'était-ce pas là une forme d'égoïsme ? Même s'il avait été sobre, Harry n'aurait pas réfléchi à ces questions et aurait encore moins été capable d'y répondre.

Une fois qu'il eut sa tisane entre les mains et la promesse qu'il monterait au lit une fois celle-ci bue, Hermione retourna donc chez elle où Ron devait l'attendre. Il ne resta donc que lui et un elfe parti il ne savait où dans la maison. Une maison qui lui parut soudain oppressante. Silencieuse, sombre, haineuse. Puis les morts firent leur apparition. Il avait tenté de les éviter, toute la journée. Comme si c'était possible. Ils étaient là, qui le regardaient. Ils semblaient lui dire : pourquoi vis-tu alors que ma vie s'est arrêtée ? S'est arrêtée car tu ne t'es pas rendu plus tôt ? C'est de ta faute si nous sommes morts. Ils étaient tous là, même les inconnus.

Puis la plus dangereuse des ombres prit toute la place, occultant les autres. Son visage en face de serpent était silencieux, sombre, haineux. Les mains de Harry tremblèrent mais il les porta à ses yeux, pour ne plus voir. Mais tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il ne pouvait que voir. Et qu'entendre.

 _Harry, Harry. Un jeune Gryffondor si fougueux. Tu voulais tous les protéger. Tu étais si… naïf ! Tu voulais que personne ne meure. Mais regarde, je suis mort ! Tu m'as tué !_

Harry poussa un gémissement et se boucha les oreilles. Il ne voulait pas entendre la suite, il ne voulait pas !

 _Tu es un meurtrier Harry ! Tu n'es pas sain Potter, tu n'es pas le héros qu'ils acclament tous. Ils disent tous que tu les as sauvés d'un monstre, que tu as vaincu le grand méchant. Mais nous savons très bien tous deux que ce n'est pas un monstre que tu as tué mais un humain. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi. Tuer une personne, c'est comme en tuer une centaine. Tu es un meurtrier Harry !_

Harry éclata en sanglot. Il se roula en boule, subissant le discours de Voldemort encore et encore. Il n'était pas un héros, il ne l'avait jamais été. Un héros, ça ne tuait pas. Lui, n'était qu'un meurtrier, qui n'avait même pas pu sauver tout le monde. Et tout le monde, tout le monde, le regardait d'un air accusateur. Pourquoi eux ils étaient morts pour que lui puisse vivre ?

Ces démons, Harry les trimbalait comme de vieilles casseroles depuis ce jour, il y a trois ans. Ce jour, tout s'était terminé mais tout avait commencé. Et ça, personne ne l'en avait prévenu. Alors, comme des blessures de guerre, régulièrement – pour ne pas dire tout le temps – il était harcelé par ces visions du passé. Ces pensées noires, ces pensées dangereuses.

Et alors, il redevenait cet enfant qui dormait dans un placard. Et il pleurait.

* * *

Alors, vos avis sur ce chapitre ? Je me rappelle avoir beaucoup apprécié écrire la grande discussion entre Harry et Draco (même si je pense que certains dialogues peuvent paraître un peu irréels), je pense qu'elle marque un certain point dans leur relation. La partie de la commémoration m'avait par contre assez énervée, elle était plus dure à écrire. D'ailleurs, je tiens faire un mea culpa. Si la commémoration a lieu un mardi et non un mercredi qui était la date officielle de la mort de Voldy, c'est parce que je m'étais trompée d'année et avait regardé le calendrier de 2000 et non de 2001… C'est quand j'ai corrigé (et publié) le premier chapitre que je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur. Et comme j'avais vraiment envie que la commémoration ait lieu un mardi, j'ai essayé de tourner la situation ainsi : mardi, célébration des morts lors de la bataille de Poudlard ; mercredi, jour de fête (pas férié car c'est encore trop récent : le 8 mai n'a pas été férié en France avant longtemps). J'espère que ça ne gêne pas trop…

Faites péter les reviews ! :D


	4. Draco

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà votre tant attendu chapitre 4 ! Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude (18 pages) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. :) C'est sûrement le chapitre qui m'aura donné le plus de mal et j'ai passé un long moment dessus. J'ai mis une référence au jeux Les Sims Médiéval dedans donc dites-moi si vous la trouvez ^^

J'ai également une mauvaise nouvelle. Je vais bientôt partir en vacances à l'étranger et je n'aurais pas mon ordi avec moi (mes parents disent qu'il y a un trop grand risque de se le faire voler). Je vais continuer à écrire grâce à google doc et mon portable mais il y a un risque que je n'aie pas accès à internet et que je ne pourrai donc pas vous publier le chapitre 5 le mois prochain. Si j'ai de l'internet le 1er août, je publierai le chapitre sans problème mais si je n'en ai pas, on se retrouve le 1er septembre ! (Séchez vos larmes, je comprends votre douleur…)

En musique de fond, je vous avoue être complètement tombée sous le charme de la dernière chanson de l'album Pray for the wicked de Panic! at the disco : Dying in LA. Je n'arrive donc pas à imaginer une autre musique à la place. Mais d'une certaine façon, je dirais que ça colle à ce début de chapitre (?).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Draco**

La tête dans les toilettes, Harry vomissait à n'en plus pouvoir. Il avait trop bu hier, beaucoup trop bu. Dans ses oreilles, il entendait les trompettes de l'apocalypse et sa gorge le faisait souffrir tant il avait vomi. Et cela faisait bien une heure qu'il était aux toilettes, en train de décéder doucement. Sa montre n'indiquait même pas six heures. Il allait mourir là, prostré au sol, à se tenir à ces foutues chiottes qui sentaient le dégueuli d'ivrogne. Quelle magnifique décadence. Ah, on peut dire que ça l'avait dessaoulé !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris hier de descendre le reste de bouteilles qu'on lui avait offert pour le nouvel an ? N'avait-il pas bu assez pendant la journée ? Oh la réponse n'était pas bien compliquée. Il était déprimé. Et alcoolique aussi. Harry ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il était devenu dépendant de l'alcool, il s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, le nez dans ses remugles de vomi. Le pire, c'est que boire ne l'aidait même pas à oublier ses problèmes ! Il était vraiment au fond du trou… littéralement.

Non, il devait se ressaisir. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, il avait une potion à base de corne de Hodag quelque part dans un de ses nombreux placards. Le hic, c'est qu'il ne se sentait pas la force d'aller la chercher – c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait pu atteindre les toilettes sans peindre le sol couleur vomi – et il avait trop honte pour prier Kreattur de la récupérer à sa place.

Une pensée horrible lui traversa l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que Draco allait penser de lui ? Un ivrogne incapable d'aller se chercher une potion anti-gueule de bois. C'était vraiment bien sa veine ! Il aurait toutes les raisons du monde de se moquer de lui. Attendez… mais est-ce que Draco allait le voir dans cette situation compromettante ? Réfléchir un moment en essayant de faire taire ce tintamarre dans son cerveau l'amena à en conclure que non, c'était peu probable.

Hermione, par contre… Si elle apprenait qu'il avait séché les cours, elle irait lui sonner les oreilles – comme si celles-ci ne sifflaient pas déjà assez. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme et à l'heure à l'étude. Il fallait qu'il soit là pour le déjeuner avec Hermione. Urgh… tant de maudites perspectives. Il fallait qu'il se lève, absolument. Et qu'il aille chercher cette potion.

Fort d'une nouvelle détermination, il s'appuya sur le mur pour se tenir tout branlant sur ses deux jambes. Un vertige le prit et il lui fallut un moment avant d'oser faire un pas. C'est ainsi que pas après pas, il atteignit le cellier. S'il avait été logique, c'était à cet endroit qu'il avait rangé la maudite potion. Encore lui fallait-il la chercher. Et hors de question de demander de l'aide à Kreattur. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard jugeant.

Il eut beau chercher partout, impossible de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ne perdant pas espoir, malgré les dragons qui travaillaient le métal dans sa tête, il se rendit dans la cuisine où il espéra mettre enfin la main sur la potion anti-gueule de bois.

La cuisine était toutefois le domaine de Kreattur. Certes, depuis que Harry était devenu officiellement le maître de la maison, il avait sa propre chambre, mais le cœur du vieil elfe restait attaché à cette pièce. Harry dut donc faire face à celui qu'il essayait d'éviter depuis qu'il était levé. La langue pâteuse, qui semblait avoir doublé de volume, il baragouina :

« 'your K'eattur. »

Ce à quoi l'elfe lui répondit :

« Bonjour Monsieur. Le maître a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ? »

Ce qu'on pouvait traduire par : « Vous avez vu l'heure ? ». Mal à l'aise, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour éviter cela, Harry finit par capituler :

« Euh oui. T'sais où l'est, la potion cont' les nausées ?

\- Le maître veut-il parler de la potion Au revoir Ivresse ?

\- Ah oui, ça. J'la… j'la che'che partout.

\- Elle est dans la boîte à pharmacie, là où le maître a dit qu'elle serait le plus utile.

\- Ah… oui. C'est vrai. Bien… bien sûr, j'savais où l'était ! »

Sa tentative pitoyable de se trouver une excuse ne lui attira qu'un regard désespéré de son elfe de maison. Vaincu, Harry tourna les talons pour remonter jusqu'à la salle de bain où était rangée la boîte à pharmacie. D'une certaine manière, il voulait le respect de Kreattur. Mais il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait ne le rendait que plus désolant. Même pas capable d'être aimé de son elfe de maison.

Non, il fallait qu'il arrête avec les pensées noires, il en avait eu suffisamment la veille. Il devait passer à autre chose. Des choses joyeuses. Rien ne lui vint. Même les souvenirs qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler lorsqu'il faisait appel à un patronus le rendaient triste. Depuis quand sa vie était-elle devenue une survie ?

Que dirait Draco s'il s'en rendait compte ? Se moquerait-il de lui, incapable de prendre soin de lui-même ? Draco… il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber aussi vite sous son charme. Peut-être le seul truc bien qui lui était arrivé ces derniers temps. Il repensa au moment où il avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Il s'était dit « allez, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon qu'y perds-tu ? », il voulait essayer. Et voilà qu'hier, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était devenu amoureux. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Leur relation prit soudain un tour beaucoup plus concret. Ils sortaient ensemble mais ce qui jusque-là n'avait été qu'un amour à sens unique devenait partagé ! Et il lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à en parler à ses amis, que cela ne serait pas un secret… Preuve en était que non. Il était misérable… Pas digne de confiance. Comment pouvait-on encore l'aimer ? Qu'était devenu le Gryffondor qui faisait tout pour honorer ses promesses ? Stupide, stupide, stupide.

Sans qu'il ne puisse les empêcher, les larmes grimpèrent à ses yeux. Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de les faire disparaître. Il devait se reprendre, absolument. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à être dans cet état de zombie. Et cela commençait par prendre cette maudite potion.

Ayant enfin mis la main dessus, il avala le flacon d'une traite. Il fit une grimace, c'était extrêmement mauvais. Mais n'est-ce pas là le propre des médicaments ? de ne pas être bon ? La nausée et les vertiges commencèrent lentement à s'estomper. Ses cernes se firent nettement moins visibles, et, grand pas en avant, le danse d'hippopotame dans son cerveau cessa. Harry prit une grande inspiration, il allait déjà mieux. Du moins physiquement. Les blessures mentales n'étaient pas de celles que l'on guérit avec une potion.

Sur sa montre, il était six heures et demi passées. Il avait donc encore environ deux heures à tuer avant de se rendre au ministère. Aucune envie de dormir et aucune envie de lire, il décida donc de passer le temps devant la télévision. L'activité parfaite pour ne penser à rien. Il ne mangea pas, il avait encore le ventre noué. Et pour une fois, il ne toucha pas à un verre d'alcool.

Puis l'heure fatidique arriva et il put enfin se rendre sur place. Comme d'habitude, la salle de transplanage était bondée des premiers arrivants qui se saluaient en soulevant leur chapeau. On pouvait y acheter la gazette et Harry grimaça en voyant la photo de Kingsley et lui se serrant la main qui s'étalait sur la première de couverture. Aujourd'hui aussi on allait l'aborder sans raison. Et effectivement un journaliste qui atterrit peu de temps après lui l'aperçut et alla lui taper causette. Ou plutôt… demandes d'éclaircissements de certains discours qu'il avait prononcés hier. Notamment concernant le jeune Malfoy.

Harry l'ignora et continua plutôt son chemin jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Il était le premier à être arrivé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, vu l'heure. Il aurait le temps de travailler ses sorts de dissimulations. Il ne pourrait malheureusement pas toujours s'aider de sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité.

o0O0o

« Bonjour Harry ! Tu as une mine affreuse.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Je n'ai pas très bien dormi. »

Le jeune homme s'assit à la table où l'attendait son amie. La jeune femme tenait le menu entre ses mains et l'avait rabattu en le voyant arriver.

« Je t'avoue que moi non plus. Trop de mauvais souvenirs qui m'ont tourmentée.

\- Je comprends. »

Harry récupéra le menu et commença à se demander ce dont il avait envie ce jour-là. Bien entendu, il prit un verre de vin pour débuter le repas. Son entrée se composa d'une salade de chèvre chaud qu'Hermione avait également choisie. Le plat attendrait. Vu le regard de son amie, il allait devoir passer à table donc un repas complet dans toutes les règles de l'art s'imposait. Y compris le dessert.

Sirotant son jus de citronnelle, Hermione le regardait du coin de l'œil. Puis s'étant décidée, elle passa à l'attaque :

« Donc… Depuis quand exactement sortez-vous avec Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter ? »

Son ton ironique cachait sa déception de ne pas avoir été tenue au courant. Harry décida d'ignorer ce point et de répondre sur le même ton :

« Eh bien, voyez-vous, Madame Granger que c'est une date bien imprécise. Mais si je devais en donner une, cela serait début mars.

\- Si longtemps ! On est en mai, ça fait… presque trois mois !

\- Eh ouais. Mais je n'ai commencé à sortir romantiquement parlant avec lui il n'y a que deux semaines.

\- Alors c'est sérieux ?

\- Plutôt.

\- Mais… tu l'aimais ? Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec lui ?

\- Non. Je n'avais plus de ressentiment envers lui mais je n'étais pas non plus amoureux. C'est venu petit à petit. »

Hermione le regarda avec les yeux qui pétillaient.

« Tu te rends compte de l'impact de votre relation ?

\- Bah ouais. Moi aussi je lis le journal.

\- Le héros et le mangemort. C'est comme ça qu'on vous a appelés au bureau. Bien sûr, il y a aussi toute la tranche homophobe de la population. La tranche qui tuerait pour toi. Et la tranche qui considèrerait que votre relation montre un mauvais exemple. Bien entendu, il y a des personnes qui approuveraient. Mais un grand nombre serait contre. Tu devrais faire attention.

\- Je fais ce que je veux quand même ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Oui, mais dans ce cas, fais-le bien. »

Elle termina son verre et repoussa son assiette. S'essuyant la bouche, elle explicita :

« Le discours que tu as servi aux journalistes hier n'a fait qu'envenimer les choses. Tu n'as rien expliqué en profondeur, ce qui fait que toutes les personnes qui croient que tu es sous impérium sont confortées dans leur idée. Il faut que tu fasses une interview complète, et que tu fasses appel à la sensibilité des gens.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis très mauvais pour ça.

\- Eh bien, apprends ! N'hésite pas à mentir, si ça peut vous protéger. Tu n'aimerais pas que des détracteurs viennent attaquer Malfoy ?

\- … Non. Non, c'est sûr.

\- Alors fais quelque chose. Tu es loin d'en être sorti. »

Tandis que le plat principal apparaissait soudainement, Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux et le morigéna:

« Mais aussi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'agir aussi violemment contre le journaliste qui vous a pris en photo ? »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux. Il trifouilla son blanc de poulet avec sa fourchette, conscient qu'il était en tort.

« Je… Il m'avait énervé, O.K. ?

\- Tu sais bien que c'est le rôle des journalistes… soupira-t-elle. Si tu lui avais simplement répondu que tu visitais l'exposition avec ton ami et que tu ne souhaitais pas être dérangé, le gros titre n'aurait pas été "il est sous impérium" mais plutôt "Harry Potter est ami avec Draco Malfoy ?!". Ce qui serait passé au rang de détail insignifiant beaucoup plus vite.

\- Oui, bon, j'ai merdé, j'ai compris. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé.

\- Malheureusement non. Il va falloir que tu gères, Harry. Tu en es capable ? »

Le ton était devenu tendre et compatissant. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude, comme seule elle était capable de le faire. Harry sentit à quel point il comptait pour elle, même s'il était maladroit dans ses sentiments, qu'il n'était pas très doué pour la ménager.

« J'imagine que je le dois. »

Il haussa les épaules et but une gorgée de son deuxième verre de vin. Souriante, Hermione pressa son bras pour l'encourager. Harry lui sourit en retour.

« Bien. Passons à quelque chose de plus agréable. Est-ce qu'il arrive à Malfoy de ne pas rire de façon narquoise ? »

Surpris par le changement de sujet – bien que l'on restait toujours dans le thème –, Harry éclata de rire avant de répondre :

« Oh ça lui arrive. Quand il est amusé de ses propres blagues par exemple. »

C'était faux mais c'était plus marrant à raconter. Et Hermione semblait satisfaite de cette réponse.

« Et il ne te parle pas tout le temps de ces magnifiques sang-purs qui devraient être les seuls à avoir le droit à une baguette ?

\- Mais non, Hermione ! Tu sais bien que le véritable problème, ce sont les elfes qui veulent être payés. Alors qu'ils sont le berceau du bon fonctionnement de la société magique… »

Ils échangèrent un rire franc qui fit pleurer la jeune femme. Lorsque l'un tentait de se calmer, l'autre repartait dans un fou rire. Alors qu'en soit, la blague n'avait pas été très bonne. Mais entre amis, débutez une période de rire et vous étiez bon pour une demi-heure à tenter de vous calmer.

Ainsi, après s'être remis de leurs émotions, ils continuèrent leur conversation sur un ton léger, Harry donnant à Hermione des informations sur leur couple au goutte à goutte. Le jeune homme s'étonna du nombre d'anecdotes qu'il connaissait déjà sur Draco. Petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte, son petit ami devenait partie intégrante de sa vie. Est-ce qu'un jour, Harry serait complètement amoureux de lui ? Cela l'effraya un peu mais il décida de ne pas y penser plus que ça.

Au moment du dessert, Hermione l'enjoignit à contacter Ron au plus tôt, pour qu'ils évitent de repartir dans une nouvelle période de disputes, leur échange de la veille ayant été relativement froid. Harry grommela et promit qu'il allait s'en occuper. Mais quand même, Ron ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il aurait bien laissé passer un certain temps avant d'aller devoir s'occuper de son meilleur ami. S'il l'avait pu, il n'en aurait même plus jamais parlé. Mais Ron était Ron, il fallait soigner la plaie au plus tôt s'il ne voulait pas que leur relation s'envenime. Quand est-ce qu'il allait s'occuper de cela ?

Et Draco ? Quand est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir le voir ? Leur relation était maintenant à un tournant et au rythme où ils allaient, ils ne pourraient se voir que vendredi, à leur rendez-vous habituel. Pouvaient-ils même se permettre ce rendez-vous dans le climat présent ? Penser à tout cela lui rappela lundi soir quand le jeune homme était venu chez lui. Cela lui fit monter le feu au visage. Il avait dormi avec Draco ! Il avait dormi AVEC Draco ! Argh, comment une telle chose avait-elle pu arriver ? Et comment tout ce qui n'était pas arrivé n'était justement pas arrivé ? Urgh… voilà que tout un tas d'images dérangeantes vinrent lui envahir l'esprit. Et de toute la journée, il ne put s'en débarrasser.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment d'aller discuter avec Ron. Pas avec des telles pensées dans la tête. Draco pensait-il à la même chose que lui ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se faire face à nouveau sans rougir de honte ? N'allaient-ils pas s'éviter comme deux adolescents maladroits ? Ils ne s'étaient même pas embrassés ! À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ?!

Harry s'obligea à prendre de grandes respirations. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Oh oh… il l'avait oubliée. Elle allait le disséquer pour savoir tout ce à quoi il pensait. Et il en était certain, son embarras se lisait sur son visage. La cuillère de Hermione écrabouilla son millefeuille. De la crème pâtissière dégoulina dans l'assiette à dessert et la pâte feuilletée se répandit en éclats sucrés. Harry était ce gâteau. Hermione était la cuillère. Comment pouvait-il éviter de se faire écrabouiller ?

« Toi… commença-t-elle d'un air menaçant, pointant sa cuillère pleine de crème vers lui. Toi, tu es en train de penser à quelque chose que tu n'aimerais pas que je sache. »

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Non, non, elle rêvait !

« Tu vas donc tout m'avouer maintenant ou je te promets que je t'arracherai chacun de tes secrets. À quoi, non, à qui pensais-tu ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire sadique. Harry était mille fois embarrassé. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie était-elle aussi curieuse ? Un jour, il se ferait dévorer par son envie de tout savoir.

« Bon, laisse-moi deviner. C'est assez simple, il s'agit de Draco, pas vrai ? »

Son ami baissa la tête, vaincu. Il imagina plus qu'il ne vit la lueur de triomphe qui devait briller dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« Allez raconte, à quoi tu pensais ?

\- Il me tuerait si je te le disais. »

Ce qui était sûrement vrai. Il en avait même à tous les coups déjà trop dit sur sa personne. Faites qu'il n'ait pas un jour à devoir faire face à la colère du dragon dont on a révélé les secrets. Et s'il baratinait sa copine en détournant le sujet ?

« Je me demande bien ce que cela peut être, ricana Hermione, un large sourire aux joues.

\- Bon… écoute… je… je repensais au jour où Draco m'a fait… sa déclaration.

\- Hm ? Développe. »

S'engouffrant dans la fissure, Harry raconta la façon dont le blond avait déboulé chez lui sans prévenir pour au final le laisser en plan dans l'entrée avec une information inattendue.

« Et… et en fait, conclut-il, je trouve que Draco est un fuyard dans l'âme. Je suis sûr qu'il avait tellement peur d'entendre ma réponse que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti en mode film de drame romantique après s'être déclaré.

\- Hum… ça se tient, approuva Hermione. Il est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé Malfoy assez peureux. Il avait toujours quelqu'un pour faire sa sale besogne. Quand il était seul, il me semblait toujours moins effrayant et plus fragile.

\- Par Merlin, Hermione ! Ne lui dis jamais ça !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je tiens à ma vie, tu crois quoi ? Toi, tu as intérêt à ne jamais lui répéter ça.

\- Je veux pas mourir ! Jamais je ne ferais ça ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard épouvanté avant de rire nerveusement. Décidément, ils restaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Mû par une force extérieure, Harry eut soudain envie de se confier à la jeune fille :

« Hermione… Draco m'a plusieurs fois dit qu'il m'aimait. Sauf que moi, je ne lui ai encore jamais dit. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? »

Sa meilleure amie le regarda avec attention. Puis, avec un sourire en coin, elle lui asséna :

« Eh bien lui dire, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- 'Mione… Tu m'aides pas du tout là.

\- Harry, si tu dois dire quelque chose, il faut le dire. Peu importe si ce n'est pas le moment, qu'aucun de vous n'est dans le _mood_ ou autre. Il faut dire avant de regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait. Regarde, tu as le meilleur exemple sous les yeux. Malfoy s'est retenu durant tout Poudlard de t'avouer la vérité. Je pense qu'il en a beaucoup souffert et je doute qu'il ait eu du monde avec qui en discuter. Il aurait vécu avec ce regret jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il a sauté sur l'occasion dès qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose.

« Lui, il risquait tout en te disant qu'il t'aimait. Toi, que risques-tu ? Rendre Malfoy plus heureux qu'il ne l'est déjà. Et puis je suis sûre que ça lui ferait du bien au moral avec tout ce qui lui arrive en ce moment. Par Merlin ! Tu entends comme je parle de Malfoy, ça m'en fait des frissons.

\- Comment ça tout ce qui lui arrive en ce moment ? demanda Harry en ignorant la remarque ironique de Hermione.

\- Bah l'article, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Au cas où tu en douterais, je pense que cette situation est plus compliqué pour lui qu'elle ne l'est pour toi, tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry en resta bouche bée. Depuis le début il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et tous les malheurs qui s'abattaient sur lui. Certes, quand Draco était venu le voir lundi soir, il avait compris que son état n'était pas joyeux, joyeux, mais il ne s'était pas mis à sa place. En une phrase, Hermione venait de lui retourner l'esprit.

Harry était un sorcier considéré comme le héros de la société. Une relation avec un ancien mangemort entachait certes sa réputation mais on le lui passerait volontiers, on pourrait même s'émerveiller de tout ce qu'il faisait pour se poser en grand pacificateur entre ex-mangemorts et sorciers ordinaires.

Draco… Draco était un ancien mangemort, même s'il ne l'avait sûrement jamais souhaité. Sa réputation était salie depuis longtemps et tout le monde devait lui cracher au visage. Sa vie de tous les jours n'était peut-être pas des plus facile. En plus, au lieu de s'exiler ailleurs le temps que les choses se calment, il était resté sur place et il osait même travailler au ministère, dans la justice ! Oh oui, il devait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Et puis tout d'un coup, le voilà qui traînait avec Potter, le héros de la nation. Entre la jalousie et la haine, c'était sur lui qu'on s'acharnait le plus. Il était celui qui ferait sombrer Harry Potter. Et celui-ci d'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment qu'il sortait avec lui mais cette relation semblait n'être qu'à sens unique. Après tout, c'était Saint Potter, il était capable de tout faire en sorte pour qu'il se sente aimé alors qu'il ne servait que d'expiatoire.

Comprenant à présent un peu mieux les pensées qui pouvaient traverser l'esprit de son petit ami, Harry fut mortifié. Mais à quoi avait-il joué depuis le début avec lui ? Il n'était pas réglo, mais alors pas du tout.

« Je vais lui dire ce soir », annonça-t-il à Hermione.

Celle-ci acquiesça. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire.

« N'oublie pas qu'à Ron aussi, tu dois dire des choses. »

Harry grimaça. Puis il fléchit :

« D'accord, je vais m'en occuper. »

o0O0o

Ses cours terminés, Harry décida de se débarrasser de sa tâche la moins plaisante. Il se rendit à l'appartement que partageaient Hermione et Ron. Leur immeuble était situé dans le Londres moldu suite à la demande de son amie qui voulait pouvoir inviter ses parents quand elle le voulait, sans devoir passer par milles astuces sorcières. Il était vieux et semblait menacer de s'écrouler mais il avait un petit charme que seules les bâtisses traditionnelles pouvaient avoir.

Harry sonna à la porte et le nid de boucles de son amie vint l'accueillir. Elle le fit entrer et lui prit son manteau pour l'accrocher à un cintre. Le petit deux pièces du jeune couple était juste assez grand pour y vivre. Il ne permettait guère d'intimité mais ils n'avaient guère l'argent pour se permettre quelque chose de plus spacieux. C'était déjà très bien. Ce qui étonnait le plus, c'était la pile de livre qui tentait tant bien que mal de survivre. Ne rentrant plus dans la bibliothèque, laissés à même le sol, certains livres magiques grondaient de mécontentement. Et Harry n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau s'il avait osé s'approcher de la petite montagne. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'en éloigner le plus possible.

Ron était assis dans un fauteuil que ses parents leur avaient offert. Il semblait s'être attendu à ce que son ami débarque chez lui. Il se leva et le salua froidement. Un peu mal à l'aise, Hermione proposa à Harry du jus de citrouille. Ensuite, pour les laisser tranquille, elle prétexta des dossiers à travailler et s'enferma dans la chambre à coucher.

La tension était palpable, à couper au couteau. Aucun des deux n'osait jeter un œil à l'autre. Le silence se faisait pesant et plus il s'étendait, moins Harry ne savait quoi dire pour le briser. Ron ne semblait faire aucun effort pour aller dans ce sens non plus. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Le mieux n'était-il pas d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes et de directement lui expliquer sa relation avec Draco ? Oui c'était ça, il avait juste à dire ça. Alors pourquoi n'ouvrait-il pas la bouche ? Ah, toute cette situation l'énervait ! Bon allez, il se lançait !

« Écoute, cela fait un moment que je suis ami avec Draco. Et cela s'est passé alors que l'on était en froid tous les deux. C'est mon ami maintenant alors même si je sais très bien que tu l'aimes pas, j'aimerais au moins que tu l'acceptes. »

Un regard incompréhensible fut sa réponse. Puis Ron soupira et s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil. Il allait dire quelque chose. Harry bougea nerveusement ses pieds.

« Tu sais, parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu ne me comprends vraiment pas. Ce n'est pas que tu sois ami avec Draco qui m'énerve – enfin si, un peu –, mais que tu ne m'aies rien dit.

\- Quand aurais-tu voulu que je te l'annonce ? Même après que l'on se soit réconcilié, on ne s'est que très peu parlé. Et sûrement pas assez longtemps pour que je t'explique ça. Et comment aurais-tu réagi ? Je te connais justement trop bien pour le savoir. »

Ron rougit de contrariété. Harry sentait que la conversation allait escalader et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne souhaitait pas se disputer à nouveau avec son ami. Comment pouvait-il éviter cela ? Ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux sachant aussi bien l'un que l'autre que ce qu'ils allaient dire pouvait les faire se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait finir dans une telle situation. Leur amitié leur était tout de même chère.

« Très bien, lâcha Ron après un long moment. Tu ne me l'as pas dit, O.K., tant pis, on passe à autre chose. Mais j'aimerais que l'on mette les points sur les i. Je ne veux plus que tu me caches de telles informations ! »

Harry réfléchit un instant puis offrit un sourire à son ami. Quel soulagement, Ron avait décidé d'éviter l'affrontement.

« O.K., ça me va. Je te promets que tu seras le premier que je contacterai. »

Sentant que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas assez de force, il se sentit obligé de rajouter :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir tenu au courant, O.K. ? C'est… je ne me voyais pas du tout te le dire.

\- … Oui, j'ai bien compris ça. Je… je me suis senti trahi, tu comprends ? T'es mon meilleur ami et c'est par les journaux que j'apprends que tu côtoies Malfoy. Le chaudron a été dur à avaler… »

Le rouquin se rassit au fond de son fauteuil. Pattenrond qui jusque-là était resté invisible vint se poster en haut de la pile de livres, fier de son statut de félin. Harry s'installa sur une chaise de la table à manger.

« Explique-moi vraiment pourquoi tu n'as pas jugé bon de me prévenir de ton _amitié_ avec la fouine. Ça ne peut pas être juste parce que l'on venait de se réconcilier. »

Harry regarda son ami avec intensité. La position de Ron était fermée. Il voulait une réponse et il n'en démordrait pas. Pour se donner une contenance, le brun but une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Avait-il une autre raison d'avoir tu son amitié avec Draco ? Oui, bien sûr, il se l'était avoué plus tôt. Les yeux bleus de son ami ne le quittaient pas.

« Je m'étais dit que je n'aurais aucun problème à annoncer ma relation avec Draco. Je le lui ai même dit. Je m'étais convaincu moi-même en fait. Si je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est que je pensais que ce n'était pas le moment, que le sujet n'était pas amené sur la table, ce genre de truc. »

Ron ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il disait. Son regard ne portait aucun jugement. Il attendait, tout simplement. Harry, lui, énonçait à haute voix pour la première fois ses pensées, ses sentiments. Il en était lui-même étonné.

« J'en étais persuadé. Jusqu'à hier tout du moins. Mais en fait… peut-être que je voulais garder cette information pour moi ? C'est assez grisant de vivre quelque chose dont personne d'autre n'est au courant. Tu te rappelles tout ce qu'on a fait à Poudlard avec 'Mione ?

\- Ah çà c'est sûr ! Sur ce point-là, je peux comprendre.

\- Voilà. Donc, ouais, je ne cache pas que je voulais garder ça pour moi. Et puis je me dis qu'en fait… euh… peut-être que je n'étais pas si à l'aise que ça, d'en parler avec des gens ? Non… au fond de moi, je voulais peut-être juste garder notre relation secrète, entre nous deux. »

Ron se gratta le menton. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en accord avec ce que Harry lui disait. Est-ce qu'il avait trop parlé ? Est-ce qu'il s'était trop embrouillé dans ses sentiments ? Cela faisait un temps infini qu'il n'avait pas parlé directement, sans fard, de ce que son cœur ressentait. Et cela le faisait battre à une vitesse extrême.

« Mais… lui… il voit vraiment ça comme de l'amitié ? »

Harry regarda son ami avec surprise. C'était de l'inquiétude ! Ron était inquiet pour lui ! À ce moment-là, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à de l'inquiétude. Ron, inquiet… cela lui fit plaisir, étrangement. Et cela lui fit mal également, parce qu'il mentait. Il ne disait pas la vérité. Draco et lui n'étaient pas amis, ils étaient bien plus que ça. Il ne méritait pas l'attention du rouquin. Devait-il le lui annoncer maintenant ? Alors que leur relation était encore tendue ? Justement… s'il l'apprenait plus tard, il pourrait être véritablement en colère. Il prit une inspiration.

« C'est pas vraiment de l'amitié.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Ron en se tendant sur son fauteuil.

\- C'est plus que ça. »

Il laissa passer un moment.

« J'ai un peu peur de te le dire.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? C'est toi qui me fais peur, là. Parle sinon je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris.

\- Accouche.

\- Draco et moi… on n'est pas amis. On est en couple. »

Terriblement gêné par ce qu'il avait dit, il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas voir la tête de Ron. Mais le silence de ce dernier l'ennuyait encore plus. Rah, pourquoi avait-il avoué ça ? Harry s'imaginait déjà sous la colère de son ami. Après un temps qui lui parut immense, il entendit à nouveau la voix du rouquin :

« En… en couple ? Comme… comme dans "amoureux" ?

\- Oui, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle étouffé.

\- Par Merlin… tu es sérieux ? »

Harry ne se sentait plus de lui répondre alors il se contenta de hocher la tête. Ron paraissait soufflé. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ça.

« Merlin, Merlin… Par Merlin ! En couple ?! Et avec Draco Malfoy ?! Je dois être en train de rêver. »

Harry quitta enfin ses mains, ses lunettes glissèrent et il les remit sur son nez. Il osa enfin jeter un coup d'œil à Ron. Celui-ci s'était effondré dans son fauteuil et le regardait, les yeux exorbités. Il continuait à répéter pour lui-même : « avec Draco Malfoy ». Le brun n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

« Tu m'en veux ? »

Le cachalot qu'était devenu le garçon en face de lui cligna des yeux. Il sembla se reprendre et se réinstalla proprement dans son siège.

« N-Non. C'est juste… _avec Draco Malfoy_. De toutes les personnes avec qui tu pouvais sortir, il fallait que ce soit lui ?

\- C'est arrivé comme ça, tenta de s'expliquer Harry.

\- Je m'en fiche de comment c'est arrivé. J'essaie déjà d'intégrer l'idée que mon meilleur ami sort _avec Draco Malfoy_. Tu te rappelles que c'est un mangemort ?

\- Ron. Cela fait longtemps qu'il a arrêté ça. Et il ne l'a jamais vraiment été de plein gré.

\- Par la culotte de Merlin, voilà que tu le défends ! Je… je ne suis plus qu'étonnement !

\- Çà, je peux le comprendre, marmonna amèrement Harry. J'ai quand même l'impression que tu m'en veux, là, reprit-il, plus fort. »

Ron leva la main pour l'empêcher d'en dire plus.

« Qu'on soit bien clair. Je ne t'en veux pas. Quand tu avais commencé à sortir avec Ginny, là, je t'en voulais. Je t'aurais bien étripé à l'époque. Mais là… je suis juste en état de choc. Tu sors avec le mec qui a passé son temps à nous faire des coups bas à Poudlard.

\- Bon… et tu comptes arrêter quand d'être choqué ?

\- Oh, c'est bon ! Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Énervé, Harry se leva de sa chaise.

« Si tu le prends comme ça, moi je m'en vais. »

Ron quitta son fauteuil à son tour.

« Ah non ! Attends. Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça.

\- Bon, les garçons ! Là, ça suffit !

\- Hermione ?! » s'exclamèrent les interpelés en même temps.

La jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait les sourcils froncés d'énervement. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis le temps. Ses cheveux étaient toujours un nid à boucle, un peu comme les siens. Ses formes apparues pendant l'adolescence se retrouvaient plus marquées maintenant qu'elle était adulte. Son visage ovale ne laissait apercevoir que ses yeux noisettes. Des traces de fatigues y laissaient des sillons. Et bien entendu, elle continuait à avoir son petit air de miss je-sais-tout.

Mais là, la tête qu'elle faisait, c'était celle qu'il fallait craindre. Silencieux, les deux garçons se rassirent en se lançant un regard inquiet. Hermione vint alors s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de Harry. Troublé, Ron lui demanda :

« Tu nous écoutais ?

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on m'a mise à Gryffondor ? Et même si je ne le voulais pas, vous étiez à un niveau vocal bien trop élevé pour ne pas vous entendre. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, pas effrayé pour une mornille. C'est qu'il la connaissait bien, son Hermione.

« Tu étais au courant, toi, que Harry sortait avec Draco ? »

Le-dit jeune homme poussa un soupir énervé. L'ignorant, Hermione répondit :

« Il me l'a dit hier.

\- Hier…

\- Oh, Ron, je te vois venir, avertit Harry. Non, je ne te l'ai pas dit à toi et oui, je l'ai dit à Hermione. Ne recommence pas.

\- Rah c'est bon. Je ne vais rien dire, j'ai compris. »

Hermione eut un sourire soulagé. Posant ses mains sur la table, elle enchaîna :

« Bien, maintenant que tout ça est réglé, Harry, sache que tu manges avec nous.

\- Quoi ? Mais j'avais prévu de faire quelque chose ! »

Le regard de son amie se fit menaçant. En appuyant bien sur chaque mot, elle tempêta :

« Tu. Manges. Avec. Nous. Ce. Soir. Capiche ?

\- Oui madame, répondit Harry, effrayé.

\- Hermione… c'est mon tour de faire la cuisine ce soir… se plaignit l'autre garçon.

\- Ah toi, commence pas non plus ! On mange ensemble et l'on va tous se réconcilier comme des grandes personnes. »

Comme d'habitude, l'enthousiasme (?) de Hermione eut raison des deux jeunes hommes qui se plièrent à sa volonté. Harry proposa d'aider Ron à préparer le repas. Le premier aimait bien faire la cuisine. Il l'avait tellement faite lorsqu'il habitait encore chez les Dursley qu'il y était devenu bon. C'était un moment qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'apprécier.

Tout en épluchant les légumes, lui et Ron discutèrent de choses plus légères et essayèrent de se redécouvrir, sous l'œil attentif d'Hermione qui mettait la table. L'atmosphère était de surcroît plus plaisante et tout le monde passa un agréable moment. Après le dîner, ils décidèrent de concert de lancer un film qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ensemble depuis un long moment.

Alors que Ron avait un bras autour des épaules de Hermione qui se serrait contre lui, Harry se sentit un peu délaissé. Ils étaient tous les trois ensemble, leur trio habituel, qu'il adorait, mais il avait envie d'être avec Draco. Enfin, plus précisément, que Draco soit là, en ce moment, avec lui. Que leur trio devienne un quatuor. Il se faisait des illusions, bien sûr. Il faudrait un temps infini avant que ses deux meilleurs amis n'acceptent que l'ancien mangemort se joignent à eux pour une banale soirée. Harry se demanda un instant s'il faisait bien de continuer dans cette relation.

Il se fustigea mentalement pour avoir pensé une chose pareille. Oui, il faisait bien. De lui-même, il s'était engagé dans cette relation et il savait – à peu près – à quoi il devrait s'attendre. Il fallait qu'il croie en celle-là et qu'il surmonte les difficultés. Il avait envie de voir Draco. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et l'embrasser.

o0O0o

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, après un cauchemar des plus éprouvants. Son cœur battait à vive allure et il lui fallut un moment pour se calmer. Sur son réveil, il était six heures et des poussières. Pour une fois, ses mauvais rêves le tiraient du lit assez tard. Sachant qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il quitta l'édredon. En sueur, il partit prendre une douche qu'il espérait vivifiante.

Habillé à présent d'un tee-shirt et d'un short, il se rendit dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un casse-croute. Le whisky pur feu traînant sur le comptoir lui faisant de l'œil, il s'en servit également un verre. Il apprécia la douce chaleur qui se répandit en lui, tirant un trait définitif avec l'épreuve de la nuit. Il déchira l'emballage d'un paquet de pancakes et en fit dorer deux dans le grille-pain. Dans le placard, il trouva une confiture de coing bien entamée. Puis il lança sa machine à café.

Il alla dans le salon pour manger son petit-déjeuner tout en regardant les premières informations de la journée. Ça promettait d'être une longue journée. Il fallait qu'il voie Draco ce jour-même. Il ne voulait pas attendre leur déjeuner habituel du lendemain. Il avait envie d'être avec lui là, maintenant.

Depuis qu'il s'était avoué ses sentiments pour le blond, il avait l'impression de ne penser plus qu'à lui. Sa tête était remplie de l'image de son petit-ami. Il ignorait avoir tant d'attachements pour lui. Comment était-ce déjà au début de leur relation ? Maintenant qu'il savait ce que cela faisait d'être amoureux de Draco, il se demandait comment celui-ci avait pu paraître aussi distant et lui parler calmement. Enfin… calmement… Non, il se faisait sûrement des idées.

Il se montait la tête tout seul. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir normalement. Il fallait qu'il voie Draco. Enfin, cela, il se le disait depuis la veille. En fond, la télévision informait des températures qui allaient en s'augmentant. Il pourrait peut-être l'inviter à sortir ? Avoir un rendez-vous, juste eux deux, cette fois du côté moldu de sorte qu'ils ne soient pas agacés par ces maudits journalistes. Cela serait agréable. Une balade dans le Londres moldu pourrait leur changer les idées et mettre à plat leurs sentiments respectifs. Et peut-être partir sur quelque chose de plus sérieux.

Harry prépara ses affaires pour ses cours de la journée. Le jeudi était réservé aux cours pratiques, il ne serait pas au ministère. Quand pourrait-il croiser Draco ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas de « bonnes raisons » de se rendre au bureau. Cela allait nécessairement faire jaser. Et il ne voulait pas porter l'attention sur eux plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à éviter ses collègues/camarades, il ne voulait pas les refaire partir à l'attaque.

Le jeune homme grimaça. Avec les cours pratiques, ils allaient devoir se mettre en groupe. Cette fois, c'était sûr, on allait bien l'asticoter avec sa relation avec Draco. Encore heureux qu'ils ignoraient quelle était la nature exacte de celle-ci. Sinon, il allait en entendre parler pendant encore des mois. Vivement que les vacances arrivent. Elles étaient grandement attendues.

Après avoir préparé son sac, Harry saisit sa baguette et transplana. Il arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement des aspirants aurors alors que la Terre tournait autour de lui. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait transplaner ! Une main secourable se présenta devant lui pour lui permettre de se ressaisir. Harry s'y appuya pour reprendre pied sur terre.

« Salut Harry ! Toujours aussi en forme à ce que je vois.

\- M'en parle pas, Neville. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais je crois.

\- Ahah ! Tu verras, un jour ça passera.

\- J'espère bien. »

Harry posa son sac à terre et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et sinon comment tu vas ?

\- Oh toujours pareil tu sais. Ça sert à rien de me poser la question tous les jours ! plaisanta Neville.

\- Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de démarrer une conversation sans ça, voyons. Ta grand-mère va mieux ? »

Le visage enjoué du garçon s'assombrit. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Ses hanches continuent à la faire souffrir. J'ai peur qu'elle ne marche plus comme avant. C'était vraiment une vilaine chute.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en remettra ! C'est une warrior ta grand-mère, elle continue à me faire peur tu sais. »

Neville eut un rire nerveux.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! rétorqua-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre au quotidien avec elle. Moi, je serais tétanisé dès que j'croiserais son regard.

\- Bah, elle a tant fait pour moi. Et puis c'est ma grand-mère, je ne peux pas avoir peur d'elle. Enfin, si, un tout petit peu. »

À ce moment, la personne qui leur faisait cours apparut sur le terrain vague, coupant court aux conversations.

« Bonjour à vous ! Approchez s'il vous plaît, que je puisse lancer le sortilège. »

Les élèves se regroupèrent autour d'elle et la professeure joua de sa baguette magique pour les faire entrer dans le lieu d'entraînement qui remplaça soudainement la plaine d'herbe haute. Le type de magie utilisée était le même que pour le chemin de traverse ou la voie 9 3/4. Dans un espace très réduit, on avait aménagé une étendue étirée à l'extrême, prévue pour accueillir l'intense entraînement des futurs aurors. C'était ce cours-ci qui faisait abandonner bon nombres d'aspirants. Ron avait été l'un d'entre eux même s'il avait encore beaucoup de mal à l'avouer. Cela lui restait en travers de la gorge, bien que Harry estimait que son travail chez son frère semblait lui plaire plus que ne l'aurait été celui d'auror.

Ils passèrent toute leur matinée à transpirer et pousser des grognements. Quand midi arriva, tous les élèves étaient en nage et au bout de leur vie. Ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsque la professeure les libéra en leur souhaitant une bonne journée. Alors que certains restèrent sur place, entamant un semblant de pic-nique, Harry, Neville et d'autres personnes se rendirent ensemble dans un restaurant moldu qui se trouvait non loin de là et qui s'était habitué à les voir tous les jeudis midis.

Nécessairement, avec l'arrivée des plats fumants, la conversation se tourna vers Harry. Bien que gêné, celui-ci n'eut d'autres choix que de répondre aux questions de ses camarades curieux.

« Alors comme ça tu es vraiment ami avec Draco Malfoy ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit aux journalistes, oui.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez rien en commun.

\- Ça tu n'en sais rien. »

La jeune femme qui avait posé la question rougit sous le reproche. Mais aussitôt un jeune homme qui l'admirait de la même manière que Colin Creevey le faisait auparavant lui demanda, tout angoissé :

« Tu es certain que ce n'est pas un sort ou une potion qui te fait penser comme ça ? Je veux dire, tu n'as en soi, aucune raison d'être ami avec une telle personne ! »

Harry soupira. Si c'était ce que des personnes qu'il côtoyait tous les jours pensaient, Hermione avait raison. Il fallait qu'il fasse une réelle interview et qu'il s'explique clairement. Mais pour lui, il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Il était « ami » avec Draco et c'était tout ! Pourquoi venait-on l'embêter, nom d'un hibou ?

« Me prends-tu vraiment pour un débutant ? Comme si je pouvais tomber sous le charme d'un sort. Est-ce que tu sais que lorsque j'étais en quatrième année, on a appris à contrer un impérium ? »

Un murmure glissa entre les convives. Ils semblèrent soudain remettre en question tout ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à présent. Le rappel des cours de Fol Œil – ou plutôt des cours de Barty Croupton Jr. – semblait avoir son petit impact. Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'il raconte ce genre de détails pour qu'on le croie ?

Il allait faire cette interview. Pour que tout revienne à la normale. Parmi tous les courriers qui ne parvenaient pas à son bureau, il y avait certainement les demandes de rendez-vous. Il allait falloir qu'il les récupère et qu'il choisisse de répondre à une. Ou alors, peut-être devrait-il passer par le Chicaneur comme en cinquième année ? Cela avait eu un impact assez important. Et cela serait l'occasion de revoir Luna. Oui, c'était peut-être la meilleure des solutions.

Ses camarades continuèrent à lui poser quelques questions indiscrètes mais autrement, le reste du repas se passa bien. L'après-midi fut consacré au cours de combat avec un professeur certes dans la fleur de l'âge mais terriblement ronchon qui les épuisa jusqu'à leurs derniers retranchements.

o0O0o

Harry arriva chez lui complètement épuisé et courbaturé. Mais ce soir, il devait voir Draco. Il allait se rendre au manoir des Malfoy, y entrerait et dirait ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais avant, il fallait qu'il prenne une douche, jamais on ne le laisserait passer le seuil de la porte s'il sentait le furet mort.

Enfin propre, il s'habilla sobrement et alla se chercher un casse-croute dans la cuisine. À sa grande joie, il trouva des restes de cookies qu'il avait préparés avec Teddy l'autre jour. Il en grignota quelques uns puis son regard tomba sur une bouteille de cidre brut posée en évidence. Elle attirait son regard comme si elle brillait de milles feux. Malgré ses résolutions de la veille, il avait continué à boire de l'alcool au moment des repas. L'habitude. Il devait résister.

Mais ce n'était que du cidre, on en faisait même boire aux enfants. Et puis il avait besoin de courage pour aller tout avouer à Draco. Allez, juste un verre. Pour se donner courage.

Harry ouvrit la bouteille et se servit un verre. Juste un verre. Il le but et sentit avec plaisir la chaleur couler le long de son œsophage. Il allait mieux maintenant, il était prêt. Il mangea un dernier cookie et se prépara à transplaner. Il regarda à nouveau la bouteille. Allez, un dernier petit verre ne faisait de mal à personne. Il l'avala d'une traite et cette fois-ci se transporta devant le manoir.

Il était face aux grandes grilles du portail qui menait directement à l'entrée principale de la demeure. Des ifs taillés à la perfection marquaient le sinueux chemin sur lequel Harry se tenait. Au loin, on pouvait voir le manoir, grand et magnifique, vieux de plusieurs siècles. Comment est-ce que le sorcier devait-il s'annoncer ? Il était chez les Malfoy, il n'y aurait définitivement pas de sonnette. Il s'approcha des grilles et les effleura de la main. Aussitôt un elfe de maison transplana devant lui, de l'autre côté du portail.

« Bien le bonsoir Monsieur Potter. Quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

\- Bon… bonsoir. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Draco… Malfoy, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

\- Je crains que cela ne soit possible. Le jeune maître et ses parents sont justement de sortie.

\- Oh.

\- Souhaitez-vous que votre serviteur lui transmette un message ? Vous pouvez faire confiance à Jingle pour sa grande discrétion.

\- Désolé Jingle, cela ne peut qu'être dit en personne. Pourrais-tu toutefois dire à Draco que je souhaitais lui parler.

\- Cela sera fait comme votre désir. »

L'elfe lui souhaita une bonne soirée et Harry fut contraint d'abandonner ses projets et retourna chez lui. Il n'était vraiment pas chanceux ! Lui qui s'était enfin décidé à tout avouer à son petit ami… Pour se consoler, le jeune homme termina la bouteille de cidre et passa le reste de son temps à regarder la télévision, incapable de se trouver une autre occupation. Il se sentait tristement seul.

Demain. Il lui dirait demain. Au moment du repas. Comme Hermione l'avait dit, peut importe le moment, l'atmosphère, il fallait le dire. Lui dire. Lui dire. Dire, dire, dire. Harry s'endormit devant la télé sur ce verbe.

o0O0o

Harry écouta avec désespoir la vieille sorcière expliquer pour la troisième fois que son chat était très intelligent et qu'il rentrait à la maison tous les soirs et que ce n'était pas normal qu'il ait disparu depuis quatre jours. L'auror qu'il accompagnait pour découvrir le travail sur le terrain semblait maîtriser tranquillement la situation. Mais depuis le temps qu'ils passaient leurs vendredis matins ensemble, Harry savait que le pli au coin de ses yeux indiquait un certain énervement.

Après avoir assuré pour la quatrième fois qu'ils se chargeaient de récupérer le pauvre chat, la vieille dame les libéra enfin. Les deux sorciers purent alors tout à leur aise fouiller le lieu du « crime ». Après tant de temps d'attente, Harry lâcha enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est aux aurors de s'occuper de chercher les animaux perdus ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Julian était un sang-mêlé qui avait principalement vécu du côté sorcier. Et étant auror depuis plus de dix ans, il ne s'étonnait plus de ce genre de missions. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Dans le monde moldu, quand un animal disparaît, on prévient la SPA, la Société Protectrice des Animaux et on poste des affiches. Et quand l'animal se trouve difficile à attraper une fois retrouvé, on peut faire appel aux pompiers. Mais jamais on n'appelle la police.

\- La police, c'est l'équivalent moldu des aurors, c'est ça ? Ma réponse est très simple. C'est que si nous, nous ne le faisons pas. Qui le fera ? Les sorciers ne forment pas une communauté si grande que ça, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de créer des départements pour de tous petits détails. Il y a déjà suffisamment à faire en gérant nos contacts avec les moldus. J'ai répondu à ta question ?

\- Euh oui je crois. Mais pourquoi désigner les aurors ? Notre rôle est surtout de retrouver les mages noirs pour les envoyer à Azkaban. À côté de ça, chercher un chat… »

Julian éclata d'un rire franc. Harry le regarda s'amuser de sa situation, un peu irrité. Il aimait bien son mentor mais celui-ci avait un peu trop tendance à se moquer de lui, ce qui mettait le jeune homme sur les nerfs. De plus, il avait mal dormi, réveillé encore une fois par un cauchemar.

« Écoute Harry, pour ce qui est de chercher des choses, ne penses-tu pas que nous sommes les plus appropriés ? »

Pour marquer ses mots, il montra le tronc d'un arbre du jardin, qui devait servir de grattoir pour les griffes du chat. Grâce à sa baguette, il récupéra de minuscules bouts de griffes qui s'étaient coincés dans l'écorce du bois. Il les rajouta au petit pot où qui contenait déjà des poils blancs et noirs qu'ils avaient récupérés dans la maison. Lui montrant le contenant avec contentement, Julian continua :

« Vois-tu, je nous vois comme des chercheurs professionnels. Notre boulot consiste à chercher. Des choses ou des êtres vivants. Tout ce qui est course-poursuite, ou combat à coup de sortilège ne sont que des ajouts. Notre véritable travail, c'est de chercher. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la moitié de nos effectifs est composé d'anciens Gryffondor. La curiosité qui les pousse à trouver, découvrir en fait de très bons détectives.

\- Je croyais que les Gryffondor qui devenaient auror le devenaient pour les émotions fortes, le courage que peuvent procurer certaines situations.

\- Eh bien une partie peut-être, oui. Après tout, qui suis-je pour parler ? J'étais à Poufsouffle à Poudlard. Nous, nous sommes connus pour _trouver_ les choses. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que le travail d'auror ne soit qu'une série de combats contre des mages noirs. Il consiste principalement, comme aujourd'hui, à aller chercher des chats qui se sont un peu trop éloignés de chez eux. Le travail d'auror est ennuyeux, Harry. Et je suis prêt à parier que celui de la "police" l'est tout autant.

\- Hum… je crois que je comprends. »

Julian lui sourit et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Puis il lui fourra le petit pot dans les mains.

« Allez, maintenant qu'on a assez de "bouts" du chat, essaie de découvrir où est-ce qu'il se cache. »

Harry réfléchit à quel sortilège utiliser. Il en connaissait maintenant tant qu'il se demandait lequel serait le plus approprié. Il se décida finalement pour celui de Revelio, qui révélait ce qui est dissimulé. Et le chat était bien dissimulé quelque part, non ? Il prononça la formule avec la gestuelle adéquate. Après un moment où rien ne se passa, une série d'image traversa sa tête. Le chat qui se prélassait sur le canapé et y laissait ses poils, le chat qui faisait ses griffes sur le tronc d'arbre. Mais rien de plus. Il regarda son mentor, sans parvenir à cacher sa déception.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à voir où il était. Pourquoi ?

\- Le sortilège de Revelio ne fonctionne que sur ce qui est devant toi. Il ne peut te révéler que ce que cachent ces poils en particulier et ces grains de griffes en particulier. Mais bien tenté.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé utiliser alors ?

\- Comme on cherche un chat qui correspond à l'ADN que nous avons là, il faut utiliser un sort d'appel.

\- D'appel ?

\- Oui. Cela attirera le chat jusqu'ici s'il n'est pas trop loin. À l'origine, ce sort était utilisé pour attraper des fées des bois. Les abeilles étant leurs protégées et portant donc leur trace, les sorciers en capturaient et lançaient le sort d'appel pour attirer les fées jusqu'à eux. Mais il n'y en a presque plus aujourd'hui. »

Sur ces mots, Julian exécuta le sort, plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Puis ils attendirent pendant un assez long moment où ils en profitèrent pour parler d'autre chose que du travail. Environ une demi-heure plus tard, un chat obèse noir et blanc s'approcha d'eux, la queue dressée.

« Je suis étonné que sa maîtresse n'ait pas tenté de le faire venir avec de la pâtée. Pour être aussi gros, il doit passer son temps à manger, exprima Harry à haute voix alors qu'il prenait l'animal lourd de plusieurs kilos dans ses bras.

\- Et imagine qu'il vient de passer quatre jours dehors, sans manger à sa faim ! Il aurait fini par rentrer tout seul, s'amusa l'auror.

\- Bon, c'est en tout cas une bonne chose de faite. Le pépère va pouvoir rejoindre sa maman.

\- Ahah, j'ai peur de me retrouver entre elle et le chat. »

Les deux sorciers retournèrent dans la petite bâtisse où les attendait la vieille dame qui écoutait la radio. En voyant son animal de compagnie, et sûrement son unique famille, elle poussa un cri de joie et se dépêcha d'aller récupérer le gros chat des bras de Harry. Les larmes aux yeux, elle remercia les deux hommes.

« Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

\- De rien madame. Puis-je toutefois vous donner un conseil ? s'enquit le mentor de Harry.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr !

\- Faites maigrir un peu votre chat, il pourrait avoir des problèmes de santé un jour. Ce serait triste de le perdre alors que vous tenez tant à lui. »

La vieille dame le regarda avec des yeux ronds et la bouche bée face à la grossièreté de l'auror. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Harry et Julian prirent congé d'elle et retournèrent au Ministère de la magie. L'auror fit un sourire au jeune homme et l'enjoint à se joindre à lui pour écrire le résumé de leur mission. Depuis le temps, Harry avait appris à écrire de lui-même ces résumés et il était devenu rare que Julian lui propose de le faire ensemble. Le brun se demanda pourquoi sur une mission aussi simple, il tenait à ce qu'ils s'y attèlent conjointement.

« Plutôt que nos bureaux pleins de poussières, que dirais-tu qu'on écrive ce rapport au _Clair de lune_ ? »

Julian était bien le seul à appeler la cafétéria par son nom. Ils leur étaient déjà arrivés d'y déjeuner ensemble, au début de l'année, lorsque son mentor voulait mieux le connaître.

« Il n'est que onze heures. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de manger. Et puis je mange déjà avec quelqu'un ce midi.

\- Pas pour manger voyons ! Le décor y est simplement plus agréable que celui de mon bureau, se plaignit-il.

\- Oh, eh bien d'accord. Mais ne doit-on pas y consommer pour avoir le droit d'y rester ?

\- On commande un café et ça fera l'affaire. Allez, ne trouve pas d'excuses pour dire non à ton auror préféré ! »

Il appuya sa phrase par un clin d'œil et Harry finit par laisser un sourire couvrir son visage.

« D'accord, d'accord, je capitule. Je vous suis.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit Harry. Pas de vouvoiement avec moi ! Si je te tutoie, tu me tutoies. Si je te vouvoyais, tu me vouvoierais. Autrement, cela instaure une relation inégale et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Désolé… Ça continue à me sembler un peu étrange de _te_ tutoyer.

\- Ahah ! Parfait ! Sur ce, allons-y ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas trop d'où lui venait son « parfait » mais soit, il le suivit jusqu'à la cafétéria. Seulement une ou deux personnes y étaient présentes, le nez dans le journal ou dans une pile de lettres.

Julian et lui s'installèrent à une table en plein milieu de la salle, à l'opposé complet de celle que Harry et Draco avaient l'habitude de prendre. Cela lui fit bizarre. Ils commandèrent leurs cafés puis se mirent au travail. Bien évidemment, le rapport fut assez rapidement écrit et Harry finit par comprendre que le piège de la cafétéria était que Julian voulait discuter avec lui. Et une discussion avec Julian… c'était long et ça ne vous lâchait pas.

« Réponds-moi honnêtement, Harry. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Surpris par la subite question, l'interpelé hésita sur la réponse à donner. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de s'étaler sur sa vie avec son mentor. Harry était du genre à séparer vie privée et vie professionnelle. Mais un simple « ça va » ne suffirait pas à Julian. Le mieux était encore d'être flou :

« Bien, j'imagine.

\- Écoute, je comprends très bien que tu n'aies pas envie d'en parler. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être célèbre comme tu l'es. Mais je suis certain que parfois, se confier à une oreille qui sait écouter peut faire du bien. Et je pense que tu dois être plutôt tourmenté de partout en ce moment. »

La colère s'empara de Harry.

« Vous aussi, vous allez me demander des explications ? N'y a-t-il pas UNE personne sur Terre qui ne m'interrogera pas et fera comme si de rien n'était ? »

Julian ne se laissa pas démonter même si l'usage du vouvoiement sembla le blesser.

« Tu veux faire comme si de rien n'était ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est vous tous qui n'arrêtez pas de vouloir transformer ma relation, saine et normale, avec Draco en une affaire d'État ! Je commence à en avoir marre, moi. Il n'y a rien à dire.

\- Tu as quand même conscience que tu t'acoquines avec un ancien mangemort ? Avec celui qui a fomenté le complot qui a mené Dumbledore à être tué ? »

Harry le regarda avec dégoût.

« Vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous ne pouvez pas parler comme ça. Je vous croyais meilleur que ça. Vous me décevez. »

Julian poussa un soupir, semblant cette fois véritablement blessé. Mais il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il n'avait qu'à pas amener le sujet après tout, pensa Harry.

« Très bien, répondit son mentor. Je me devais de te poser ce problème. Je n'en parlerai plus.

\- Encore heureux… grommela Harry.

\- Sache toutefois que si un jour, tu as besoin de parler, tu pourras toujours te confier à moi.

\- Comme si vous n'alliez pas tout raconter après derrière, répliqua le jeune homme, de mauvaise foi.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? »

Harry prit le temps de regarder l'auror. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il aimait bien son mentor, il ne voulait pas que leur relation s'envenime. Et qu'au passage, Julian écrive un mauvais commentaire sur son dossier qui l'empêcherait de passer en troisième année.

« Non, finit-il par répondre, sur un ton un peu coupable. Mais c'est ce que me fait penser cette conversation. »

Julian soupira. De soulagement peut-être ?

« Écoute, excuse-moi d'avoir amené le sujet. Je ne le ferai plus. Mais est-ce que tu comprends qu'en tant que ton mentor, je me dois de bien te connaître ? »

Harry ne sut que répondre à cela. Il ne savait même pas s'il voulait vraiment lui répondre. Le sorcier sortit soudain une enveloppe décachetée de sa poche et la posa au centre de la table. Il la tapota du doigt.

« Vois-tu ceci ? C'est une plainte contre toi. Je te laisse deviner de qui. »

Un éclair de surprise traversa le visage du jeune homme.

« Le sorcier à qui j'ai cassé l'appareil photo ? demanda-t-il.

\- Exact.

\- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui l'ai reçue ?

\- Elle ne t'était pas adressée. Regarde le destinataire. »

Harry retourna l'enveloppe et vit le nom du chef du bureau des aurors. Il pâlit brutalement.

« Il n'a pas osé…

\- Et si. M. Robards m'a demandé de te la transmettre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant, seulement nous trois sommes au courant.

\- Je vais passer devant la Cour ! Tout le monde va être au courant. Et il n'y a aucun moyen que je gagne contre lui. »

La panique commençait à le prendre. Qu'allait-il faire ? Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de choses à se préoccuper.

« Ne t'emballe pas trop vite, voulut le rassurer Julian. M. Grilled a proposé un accord entre vous deux, qui le "découragerait" de véritablement porter plainte.

\- Oh Merlin. Qu'est-ce qu'il demande ?

\- Un interview complète avec toi et M. Malfoy. Ainsi qu'une journée type de Harry Potter, en gros te suivre toute une journée. »

Harry prit sa tête dans ses mains, désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

\- Il aurait pu te demander bien pire. Je pense que tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Bien entendu, cela reste ta décision mais pour moi, tu devrais accepter.

\- Il faut que j'en parle avec Draco d'abord. Je peux pas accepter comme ça.

\- Bien sûr. Sache cependant que l'on doit rendre ta réponse avant la fin de la journée. »

Harry poussa un gémissement. Quelle journée pourrie ! Comment est-ce qu'il allait annoncer ça à Draco ? Julian lui fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant et posa brièvement sa main sur celle du brun.

« Tout va bien se passer. Il n'y a pas mort d'Homme. »

Le jeune homme soupira et se ressaisit.

« Tu as raison. Ça va aller. »

Julian sourit à l'utilisation du tutoiement.

« Il faut toutefois que je te redemande. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Harry eut un sourire ironique auquel répondit son mentor.

« Comme si le monde entier était contre moi.

\- Bien. Enfin je veux dire, c'est bien que tu le dises clairement. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux te confier à moi quand tu veux. Je suis sûr que je pourrai t'être utile.

\- Ahah, et qu'est-ce que tu demandes en échange ?

\- Hum… un dîner en compagnie de ma femme et de ma fille ? Elles rêvent de te rencontrer.

\- Urgh, désolé, je ne fais pas dans le fan service.

\- Tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Ma petite Séraphina va être inconsolable. »

Il rit un bon coup, poussant Harry à le suivre. Une idée en profita pour germer dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

« Julian, rappelle-moi quel âge a Séraphina.

\- Elle va avoir cinq ans en août. Qu'est-ce qu'elle grandit vite ! s'exclama-t-il, comme nostalgique.

\- Il se trouve que j'ai un filleul qui a récemment eu trois ans. C'est un métamorphomage donc on n'ose pas le sortir ailleurs que dans les milieux sorciers. Il n'a donc pas vraiment d'amis.

\- Je crois que je te vois venir. Tu veux qu'il se lie d'amitié avec ma Séraphina ? »

Il avait le regard du père protecteur qui refuse que quiconque s'approche de trop près de sa progéniture. Harry sourit et acquiesça de la tête.

« Eh bien… si cela pouvait t'amener à venir dîner chez moi, je ne vois pas trop de raisons de dire non. Ahah très bien ! C'est décidé ! Toi et ton filleul êtes invités chez moi ! »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, content de voir enfin une solution pointer le bout de son nez pour le petit Teddy.

« Dis-moi quand est-ce que tu serais libre, qu'on s'organise ça. Elles vont être tellement heureuses !

\- En ce moment, ce n'est pas trop possible. J'aimerais qu'on fasse ça après avoir réglé le problème avec… M. Grilled.

\- Oui bien sûr, ce n'est pas urgent. On a tout notre temps. Mais ne me fais pas attendre une année complète non plus hein. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire qui acheva de mettre derrière eux la dispute qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Harry était soulagé que tout se termine bien avec son mentor. Il n'était cependant guère content de ce qui se dressait à présent devant lui. Il espérait qu'après avoir abattu ce mur, il pourrait enfin tourner la page sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Julian et Harry continuèrent à discuter un peu, parlant notamment de la mission qu'ils allaient devoir exécuter cet après-midi et qui s'avérait un peu plus délicate que celle qu'ils avaient eu ce matin-là.

Puis son mentor regarda soudain un point au loin, derrière Harry et annonça :

« Je crois que ton rendez-vous de ce midi est arrivé, Harry. »

Ce dernier se retourna pour apercevoir Draco qui se dirigeait vers eux, avec un visage si fermé qu'il créa de bruissants papillons dans le ventre de Harry.

* * *

Eh oui, c'est un chapitre sans Draco ! C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi le titre de "Draco" car même s'il est absent, il est toujours présent au détour d'une conversation ou dans les pensées de Harry. J'avais vraiment écrit ce chapitre dans l'optique de ne pas faire apparaître du tout Draco (et c'était plus dur que je n'aurais cru, de devoir placer des obstacles sur le chemin de Harry pour l'empêcher d'aller le voir). Désolée pour le cliffhanger mais c'est pour la bonne cause XD Si vous avez trouvé la référence aux Sims Médiéval, dites-le moi en review et même si vous n'avez pas trouvé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, qu'on en discute ensemble ! (Harry a une tendance à être trop facilement en colère, vous ne trouvez pas ?) Vos reviews sont vraiment plaisantes à lire alors je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui en avaient laissées jusque-là. Vous êtes de belles personnes et je vous envoie de l'amour ! ^^

Sinon, on se retrouve (avec chance) en août ou alors en septembre ! Profitez bien de vos vacances.

Chali


	5. Draco et Harry

Bonjour à tous !

Eh oui, on se retrouve deux mois après le dernier chapitre. Le pire, c'est que j'avais internet pour pouvoir publier ce chapitre 5 ! Mais quand est arrivée la date fatidique, que je n'avais que mon téléphone pour accéder à internet, je me suis rappelée qu'il fallait un document texte pour le transférer à FFnet… -_- Donc je n'ai pas pu… désolée…

Mais le voilà enfin ! Alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, surtout après le cliffhanger que je vous avais mis la dernière fois. Pauvres de vous, spoiler, il y en aura un autre à la fin de ce chapitre. Oh et grand honneur de ce chapitre ! on atteint la page 100 avec lui :D Ça y est, on est déjà dans des numéros à trois chiffres ! Et au rythme où va cette histoire, même quand on arrivera à 200, je n'en aurai pas terminé… D'ailleurs, mauvaise nouvelle, comme j'étais à l'étranger sans mon ordi, malgré le clavier bluetooth que j'avais emporté, je n'ai pas eu la foi de continuer l'écriture et je n'ai donc pas pu m'avancer comme je l'avais prévu T_T Arrivera donc peut-être bientôt le moment où vous devrez subir mon rythme d'écriture navrant de lenteur et ne plus vous contenter d'un chapitre par mois. Mais on n'y est pas encore donc hauts les cœurs !

Pour la suggestion de musique de ce chapitre, je vous conseille la version de Twenty One Pilot de "Can't Help Falling in Love" que vous pouvez trouver sur YouTube, sur leur propre chaîne. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et pour le coup, va tout à fait de pair avec ce début de chapitre (qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup !)

Ce chapitre est séparé en deux moments et, d'une certaine façon, ressemble un peu à un huis clos par certains aspects je dirais. (Ou peut-être est-ce juste moi qui m'imagine des trucs ? dites-moi si vous avez eu la même impression.) Vous trouverez une discussion très importante à l'histoire entre Harry et Draco, qui devrait mieux vous permettre d'appréhender la personnalité de Draco qu'on ne connaît pas très bien pour l'instant ^^ Ma licence pro de communication m'aura pas mal aidé dans ce que diront Draco et Harry (oh tiens ! mais c'est le titre de ce chapitre !).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Draco et Harry**

Draco s'approcha de leur table et se planta devant Harry, ignorant superbement Julian. Le brun se leva vivement et déclara à brûle-pourpoint :

« Draco, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »

Ce dernier afficha un regard surpris. Surprise que l'on ne pouvait remarquer que par la pointe de son sourcil gauche qui s'était légèrement relevé. C'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Qu'as-tu de si pressant à me dire ? »

Sa voix glacée perturba un instant le jeune homme. Celui-ci sentit soudainement le rouge monter à ses joues. Il balbutia :

« Oh… euh… eh bien… »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur son mentor qui sirotait tranquillement son café en les regardant d'un air curieux. S'apercevant qu'on l'observait, il reposa sa tasse, et regarda sa montre avec une horreur feinte.

« Ouh là, les jeunes. Il va falloir que je file si je ne veux pas me faire taper sur les doigts par la daronne. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Il se leva, remballa ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir mais s'arrêta.

« Harry, je te laisse la lettre. Tu me donneras ta réponse tout à l'heure. »

L'intéressé acquiesça puis souhaita un bon repas à l'auror. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin tous les deux, Harry, gêné, s'adressa au blond :

« C'est… c'était mon mentor, je dois passer tous mes vendredis matins avec lui. Euh… viens. Déplaçons-nous vers notre table. »

Draco hocha la tête et prit le sac de Harry avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ils s'installèrent en silence. Puis le blond demanda :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à dire ?

\- Je t'aime. »

Toute une panoplie d'émotion traversa le visage de Draco. Harry n'avait pas pu retenir les mots plus longtemps. Il n'avait tellement fait que penser à cette simple phrase ces derniers jours qu'il avait fallu qu'il la dise. Et la réaction de Draco en valait la chandelle. Alors que ce dernier contrôlait plutôt bien ses expressions, il avait à ce moment-là, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate et les oreilles d'une belle couleur cerise.

Incapable de se contrôler, il offrit son profil à Harry, bien que ses yeux se tournaient vers lui par instants. Il porta sa main droite à sa bouche, avant de la refaire tomber rapidement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour commander un verre d'eau. Harry ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, ses joues le brûlant tout autant que les mots qui avaient allumé un brasier chez son petit ami.

Ce dernier but son verre entier d'une seule gorgée avant de déglutir difficilement. Puis il demanda finalement :

« Pour de vrai ?

\- Pour de vrai, répéta Harry du tac au tac.

\- Oh Merlin. »

Il commanda un nouveau verre d'eau.

« Je… Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tes mots me rendent heureux Harry.

\- Dis-moi les tiens. »

C'était presque une supplication. Draco respira fortement par le nez. Puis laissant tomber le barrage de ses lèvres, il déclara :

« Je t'aime. Depuis très longtemps. »

Pris dans l'instant du moment, Harry attrapa la main de Draco et la serra vigoureusement. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait encore que très peu de personnes dans la cafétéria, pensa un instant le brun. Draco porta son autre main à son cœur, comme s'il voulait empêcher celui-ci de partir en vacances.

« J'étais persuadé que… pas que tu ne m'aimais pas, mais que tu n'étais pas véritablement amoureux de moi. Oh Merlin, tu n'imagines pas le soulagement et le bonheur qui m'habitent en cet instant. Ces années d'attente auront valu le coup.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir été si lent à m'en rendre compte. J'ai peur de t'avoir blessé au passage.

\- Oh non, sûrement pas ! Je me doutais bien que tu ne pouvais pas avoir, d'un claquement de doigt, des sentiments pour moi comme par magie. »

Draco regarda leurs mains enlacées et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

« Est-ce qu'on peut dire que l'on est véritablement un couple, maintenant ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais on l'a toujours été, répondit Harry qui n'avait pas saisi la plaisanterie.

\- C'était une boutade, Harry.

\- Oh. »

Le jeune homme rougit d'embarras. Mais il était vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose d'officiel qui flottait entre eux à présent. Peut-être pour la première fois depuis le début, il eut la certitude tangible qu'il était en couple avec Draco Malfoy.

« Mince, moi aussi je suis heureux. »

Le blond eut un rire grinçant, comme seul lui était capable de le faire.

« Parce que tu n'étais pas heureux jusqu'à présent ?

\- Roh, commence pas à me taquiner.

\- Ahah, d'accord, j'arrête. Mais n'oublie pas qu'embêter Harry Potter fait partie de ma nature. Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça, sourit-il.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de tomber amoureux de Draco Malfoy ?

\- Mes charmes sont infaillibles, se vanta-t-il.

\- Oh non ! Maintenant les gens vont vraiment croire que tu m'as ensorcelé ! »

Harry avait voulu faire là une blague et s'était attendu à ce que le blond lui réponde quelque chose comme « je t'ai ensorcelé de mon amour ». Oui, il espérait beaucoup de choses. Mais le visage de son amoureux s'était légèrement fermé et avait retiré sa main de la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

\- Non… rien. Tiens, commandons du champagne pour fêter ça ! »

Sans plus attendre, Draco s'exécuta et avant que Harry ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés avec une coupe entre les mains. Le blond leva son verre en direction du sorcier.

« À notre relation. »

Pris dans l'action du moment, Harry se retrouva à prononcer les mots suivants :

« Qu'elle dure longtemps.

\- Ah non, tu vas nous porter malheur. Tu n'as décidément que peu de jugeote. »

Pour adoucir ses propos, Draco rit doucement. Finalement ils firent tinter leurs verres et y trempèrent leurs lèvres. Le champagne pétilla délicieusement dans la bouche de Harry. Puis il reposa sa coupe brutalement.

« Draco, je suis désolé.

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- De toute cette histoire avec la presse. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à tout ce que tu pouvais ressentir et comment tu devais le prendre.

\- Cela ne me gêne pas tant que ça, tu sais. »

Draco mentait avec un aplomb étonnant. Harry était sûr et certain que son petit ami était loin de l'apparence tranquille qu'il voulait lui offrir. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, comprit-il soudain. Il jouait les durs. Harry décida de réagir comme s'il croyait le blond, pour ne pas le blesser dans sa fierté, ne sachant trop comment percer sa carapace sans finir par l'énerver.

« Oh, d'accord. Si tu le dis. Ah ! Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- Une autre déclaration ? s'amusa le blond. Pitié, ne me dis pas que tu as un enfant caché.

\- Si, et il s'appelle Teddy. Mais plus sérieusement, lis ça. »

Il sortit la lettre de Grilled et la fit passer à Draco. Celui-ci souleva un sourcil inquisiteur, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la même lettre que celle que lui avait confié son mentor tout à l'heure. Il la retourna et ouvrit les yeux avec étonnement en voyant à qui elle était adressé. Il interrogea Harry du regard.

« Est-ce que je peux vraiment la lire ?

\- Oui, tu es concerné. »

Définitivement intrigué, Draco sortit les feuillets de l'enveloppe et commença sa lecture. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et chercha aussitôt les yeux du brun.

« Par Merlin ! Il veut te faire passer en justice ?

\- Continue », lui commanda Harry.

Le blond s'exécuta. Il ne dit cette fois plus rien jusqu'à avoir lu la totalité de la lettre. Puis il la reposa et but une gorgée de la coupe de champagne pour faire passer ses émotions.

« Tu vas accepter ?

\- Je ne le ferai pas si tu ne veux pas. »

Draco ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Harry avait rarement l'occasion de le voir aussi désemparé. Il lui faisait faire un rodéo d'émotions ce jour-ci dites donc.

« La question ne se pose pas, finit par répondre le blond. Je te suivrai dans cette histoire… d'interview. Salazar, cela sera la première interview de ma vie. Je ne vais jamais être prêt en un jour.

\- En un jour ? »

Draco le regarda surpris.

« Tu n'as pas lu la lettre ?

\- Non, mon mentor m'a seulement expliqué rapidement le contenu de la lettre.

\- Si tu acceptes, l'interview aura lieu demain midi, non négociable, lui apprit-il.

\- Histoire qu'on ne puisse pas se préparer…

\- Exactement. »

Harry soupira profondément. Il n'était vraiment pas chanceux. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Draco posa sa main sur celle de Harry, en signe d'encouragement.

« Tout va bien se passer. Si tu acceptes, cela sera la fin de tous ces ennuis.

\- Pff… tu as raison. Très bien, très bien. Je vais l'faire et on sera enfin tranquille. »

Sans prévenir, la carte des menus frappa le bras de Harry. Surpris, celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise. Draco regarda l'objet étonné puis eut un léger rire.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de commander notre repas.

\- Oh là là, oui. Je m'étais encore jamais fait agresser par une carte ! »

Pour calmer cette dernière, il s'empressa de faire son choix et Draco fit de même.

« Ah oui ! s'exclama ce dernier. Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander. Toutes ces histoires ont failli me faire oublier.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir au manoir hier ? J'étais de sortie avec mes parents, il fallait que l'on… parle. »

Harry rougit, au souvenir de la veille.

« Oh… euh… je… j'voulais te dire que je t'aime. Mais du coup j'te l'ai dit aujourd'hui. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de rougir. Pas autant que tout à l'heure mais Harry s'était habitué à ses petites oreilles rouges. Il trouvait cela terriblement adorable.

« Oh, je vois. »

Pour se donner contenance, il termina de boire son verre de champagne. Harry le suivit et commanda même un deuxième verre. La situation était quelque peu… gênante pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Heureusement, les plats apparurent à ce moment-là, les distrayant suffisamment pour se reprendre. Harry avait commandé ces boulettes de viande qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement et Draco, un sauté de légumes. Ils commencèrent à manger avant que Draco ne dise soudain :

« Est-ce que je peux rester chez toi, ce soir ? »

Harry le regarda, surpris, ne s'étant pas attendu à une telle demande. Son petit ami prit une position gênée et tenta de s'expliquer :

« Je veux dire… histoire que l'on s'accorde sur ce que l'on va dire au journaliste demain, que l'on crée une sorte de "plan d'attaque" si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh… euh eh bien, oui, bien sûr, y a pas de problème. Tu veux venir directement après le travail ou tu veux d'abord passer par chez toi ?

\- Je rentrerai d'abord chez moi, récupérer des vêtements et prévenir mes parents.

\- O.K., O.K. Très bien. Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Je préviendrai Kreattur de faire à manger pour deux.

\- O.K. »

Le repas se continua en silence. Un étrange sentiment flottait sur eux deux, que Harry n'arrivait pas à définir. Pour la première fois, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait dire à Draco, histoire de faire reprendre la conversation et mettre fin à cette situation embarrassante. Ô Merlin… Draco allait dormir chez lui ! Leurs sentiments étant maintenant complètement réciproques, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Le visage de Harry s'embrasa alors qu'une série d'image lui traversa l'esprit. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Draco, qui avait sa parfaite posture d'aristocrate, et la tête de quelqu'un qui ne pensait absolument pas à ce genre de choses. Ou alors qui le cachait bien.

Mais quel pervers il faisait ! Si ça se trouve, Draco avait fait sa demande de manière complètement ingénue. Et lui qui trouvait aussitôt le moyen de détourner ça avec son esprit lubrique. Oh, il était mal barré. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais embrassés, ça commençait à faire long après un mois. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Voyons, il ne pouvait pas décemment embrasser Draco Malfoy en public. Qu'il se reprenne, que diable !

Inconscient de toutes les pensées qui l'agitaient, l'objet de celles-ci prit la parole :

« J'ai croisé Granger ce matin.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry qui tentait de se calmer.

\- Elle m'a dit de prendre soin de toi et de ne pas te faire pleurer.

\- Elle a vraiment dit ça ?

\- Non, juste de prendre soin de toi », se moqua Draco.

Harry eut un sourire amusé. Draco était une personne si divertissante. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte à Poudlard ?

« Ça lui ressemble bien, répondit-il.

\- J'en conclus que tu lui as dit pour nous deux.

\- Oui, elle et Ron. Je ne pensais pas leur dire si tôt mais disons que les… circonstances ont fait qu'ils m'ont poussé à cracher le morceau.

\- Je pensais que tu le leur aurais dit bien plus tôt.

\- Il faut croire que non. Je me suis persuadé que le moment n'était jamais le bon.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

o0O0o

Harry tressautait sur place, incapable de se contenir. Draco allait bientôt arriver et il lui était impossible de se calmer. Draco allait dormir chez lui ! Il se sentait comme un adolescent. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était déjà venu chez lui, deux fois. Et qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble une nuit ! Oh là là, est-ce qu'ils allaient faire des trucs cochons ? Non, il n'était pas prêt, ils ne s'étaient même pas encore embrassés. Il fallait faire les choses dans l'ordre.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ! Draco n'avait sûrement pas la tête à ça, à tous les coups angoissé pour le lendemain. Angoissé, Draco ? Oh et puis oui, pourquoi pas ? Il était bien loin de l'image qu'il voulait se donner. Évidemment qu'il devait être angoissé ! Comme lui à l'instant présent en fait.

Harry vérifia pour la troisième fois que sa chambre était impeccablement rangée et que, oh, comme par hasard, deux petites bougies romantiques brillaient sur la table à manger. Il ne s'était pas lavé les dents se rendit-il soudain compte ! Il fallait qu'il se les lave. Imaginez qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, Harry ne pouvait pas sentir mauvais de la bouche.

La sonnette de sa porte retentit donc alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine de dentifrice. En poussant un juron, Harry cracha et se rinça. Il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour voir Draco confier son manteau à Kreattur. Son amoureux lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Harry était jaloux. Lui aussi il aurait aimé avoir des dents d'acteurs télé.

« Kreattur peut-il également prendre le sac de Monsieur ?

\- Oh non, pas besoin. Je m'en occupe.

\- Viens, je vais t'amener dans ta chambre », dit Harry en prenant la main libre du blond.

Celui-ci se laissa faire sans rien dire. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la chambre qu'avait brièvement occupé Draco la dernière fois qu'il était venu. L'aristocrate y déposa son sac à main, qui contenait son nécessaire, puis se tourna vers Harry.

« Bien, maintenant, que faisons-nous ? »

La question prit de surprise le brun qui ne s'y était pas attendu. Il avait pensé à tout sauf à préparer un plan d'activités. Il se sentait stupide mais se reprit tant bien que mal.

« Nous passerons à table dans à peu près une heure. Je n'ai rien prévu jusque-là, tu as quelque chose en tête ?

\- Je me doutais que tu ne penserais pas à prévoir, déclara Draco avec un certain aplomb. Je me suis donc dit que cela serait le moment de préparer ce que nous allons dire à ce journaliste. J'ai ramené quelques papiers avec, marqués, nos droits et les différentes lois qui entourent ce genre d'entretien. »

Harry en fut bouche bée.

« Tu veux faire ça maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi perdre notre temps ? Je veux être prêt à n'importe quelle question qu'il me posera.

\- Euh… bah… O.K.

\- Très bien. Où est-ce que l'on s'installe ? »

Harry était bien loin de se douter que sa soirée romantique se transformerait ainsi. Draco était implacable et ne perdait pas de vue une seule seconde l'objectif de cette rencontre. À certains moments, le ton monta entre eux deux mais, après le repas mangé et l'interview du lendemain décortiquée, ils purent enfin profiter d'un moment tranquille.

Draco, sentant sûrement que Harry était sur le point de casser quelque chose tant il tendu, accepta sans rechigner la proposition de ce dernier de regarder un film. Le blond émit toutefois la condition qu'il ne soit pas compliqué à comprendre. Sachant que _Le Fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain_ était en ce moment au cinéma et que Hermione l'avait enjoint à le voir, Harry proposa la sortie à Draco.

« Au cinéma ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- C'est l'endroit où on voit des films en grand écran, généralement ceux qui viennent de sortir. Les gens payent pour entrer. Tu sais qu'Amélie Poulain est un succès mondial ? Je suis sûr qu'il y aura des cinémas qui le jouent à cette heure-là.

\- Les gens qui payent… jouer… c'est une sorte de théâtre en fait mais avec un écran à la place de la scène, c'est ça ?

\- Oui c'est ça ! Exactement, s'exclama Harry, ravi que Draco comprenne.

\- Mais quel est l'intérêt de regarder un _film_ alors que tu pourrais voir une pièce avec de vrais acteurs ?

\- Tu as pourtant bien vu un film avec moi ! Tu te rends bien compte que ça ne serait pas possible de réaliser une telle chose avec juste une scène de théâtre.

\- Très bien, très bien. Emmène-moi à ce _cinéma_! »

Avec un sourire, Harry rendit son manteau à Draco puis lui attrapa le bras avant de transplaner au cinéma où Hermione, Ron et lui avaient l'habitude de se rendre. Ils avaient de la chance, la prochaine et dernière séance de la journée d'Amélie Poulain commençait dans une quinzaine de minutes. Harry acheta leurs billets et ils s'installèrent dans la salle.

Draco était hilarant à regarder. Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout et s'était vexé lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas de places en balcon. Devoir se mêler avec le reste de la populace était au-dessus de ses forces et il avait juré qu'il ne retournerait plus jamais dans un tel lieu. Il poussa également un glapissement de surprise lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent et qu'une pub agressive se lança. Harry en fut bon pour un fou rire qui ne se calma qu'avec le début du film.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, il eut droit à toutes les plaintes de Draco qui, semble-t-il, avait détesté et l'histoire et l'actrice. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire aimer à ce garçon, dites donc ? Il était bien compliqué.

Ils rentrèrent chez Harry et, comme il était tard, ils se séparèrent là, chacun se rendant dans sa chambre. Bien entendu, Harry espérait dur comme fer que Draco vienne le rejoindre. Mais celui-ci n'apparaissant toujours pas sur le seuil de sa porte, il se décida à aller le chercher. En simple caleçon, il hésita un moment devant la chambre de son petit ami avant d'oser enfin frapper. Il ouvrit ensuite silencieusement, sans attendre de réponse. La lampe de chevet était allumée et Draco était simplement plongé dans un livre qui semblait vivement le passionner.

Il leva les yeux à l'entrée de Harry et eut un mouvement de la lèvre inférieure que le brun ne put décrypter avant de glisser un marque-page et de refermer son bouquin. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry s'expliqua :

« Tu ne venais pas dans ma chambre, j'ai cru que tu n'osais pas. »

Draco le regarda, surpris.

« Tu voulais que je vienne te rejoindre ?

\- Eh bien… oui !

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire dès le début. Je ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Bon bah maintenant tu sais, s'énerva Harry. Est-ce que tu veux dormir avec moi, oui ou non ?

\- Je n'aime pas trop quand tu me mets des ultimatums, Harry, mais puisque tu me le demandes, oui je veux bien dormir avec toi. »

Sur ces mots, Draco quitta son lit, qu'il refit correctement et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Dans la chambre sombre, il n'y avait plus que les ombres étirées par la lumière du couloir qui se faisaient face. En silence elles se rendirent dans la chambre de Harry. Celui-ci, soudain gêné, l'invita à prendre place sur le lit. La situation était, somme toute, gênante. Ils se glissèrent sous les couettes et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Draco finit par laisser échapper un rire.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, on dirait que tu t'attends à ce que je te mange.

\- Je suis pas à l'aise, O.K. ?

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de dormir avec toi ?

\- J'aime bien être avec toi… bougonna Harry.

\- Moi aussi. Allez viens. »

Draco glissa ses bras autour de la taille du brun pour l'attirer contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Embrasse-moi, l'enjoignit Harry.

\- Pas ce soir. Si je le fais, tu ne vas pas dormir de la nuit et tu seras incapable de te concentrer pour demain. Un autre jour.

\- Urgh, t'es pas marrant. Comment tu fais pour me connaître aussi bien ?

\- Si ça peut te consoler, je serai moi aussi incapable de m'endormir.

\- Ahah. »

Harry appuya son front contre celui de Draco et caressa sa nuque, faisant rougir les oreilles de ce dernier. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent quelques instants plus tard.

o0O0o

« Harry… Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Son corps était trempé de sueur et sa respiration, saccadée. Il faisait nuit noire mais il arrivait à discerner la silhouette de Draco au-dessus de lui, qui l'avait secoué pour qu'il se réveille.

« Tu gémissais et tu avais l'air de souffrir. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » chuchota le blond avec l'air de vouloir s'excuser.

Son souffle commençait à se calmer. Le stress du rêve redescendant tout à coup, ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il ne voulait pas que Draco le voie pleurer. Sans y réfléchir plus, il le prit dans ses bras et cacha son visage derrière sa nuque.

« Que… Harry. »

L'instant de surprise passé, Draco répondit à son étreinte et lui caressa le dos du mieux qu'il pouvait. C'est-à-dire qu'il lui caressa plutôt les épaules.

« Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Regarde, tout va bien. »

Les battements de cœur de Harry récupérèrent lentement un rythme normal. Après encore un moment où Draco lui prodigua de douces paroles, il reprit enfin le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se détacha alors de l'étreinte de son petit ami.

« Désolé, d'habitude je me calme plus vite.

\- D'habitude ? Ça t'arrive souvent. »

Harry grimaça. Il ne voulait pas se diriger sur ce terrain-là.

« Ouais, on peut dire », répondit-il vaguement.

Puis, changeant de sujet :

« Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Attends… quatre heures passées. Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, oui. Désolé de t'avoir fait subir ça.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis content de t'avoir été d'une quelconque aide. Tu penses pouvoir te rendormir ?

\- Ouais… je crois. »

Draco replaça les couettes au-dessus d'eux et se serra contre Harry. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille et plongea le nez dans ses cheveux blonds et fins, respirant avec plaisir son odeur.

L'aristocrate se rendormit vite mais il fallut beaucoup plus longtemps à Harry, que le cauchemar avait bien chamboulé. Depuis mardi dernier, il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, cela commençait à devenir lassant et à l'exténuer. Quand serait-il enfin libéré de l'autre ? Son fantôme allait le poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de sa vie à ce rythme-là.

o0O0o

Le réveil de Harry les tira du sommeil alors que le soleil s'installait tranquillement au-dehors. Après une nuit mouvementé, Harry était tout sauf prêt pour la journée qui s'annonçait. Sa tête le lançait. Draco, lui, malgré le réveil, restait allongé, les yeux ouverts sur le plafond. Il se passa une main sur le visage qui termina dans les cheveux.

« Bonjour amour », lui sourit Harry.

Draco posa ses yeux sur lui et répondit à son sourire.

« Que me vaut un tel accueil ? Ah non pardon, pas accueil. Oh, je n'ai plus l'expression… »

Harry pouffa et se rapprocha de son petit ami.

« Juste une envie. On est en couple, on peut bien se donner des petits surnoms.

\- Je te jure, si tu m'appelles ton lapin, je demande le divorce.

\- Ahah ! Mon…

\- N'essaie même pas, le coupa Draco.

\- Très bien, très bien, _mon chaton_. »

Draco poussa un gémissement de désespoir.

« C'est terrible parce que je ne peux pas me venger ! se plaignit-il.

\- Comment ça ? se moqua Harry.

\- Quel que soit le surnom pourri que je te donnerais, tu en seras forcément content.

\- Ahah, ça tu n'en sais rien !

\- Je connais les gens de ton espèce.

\- De mon espèce ? »

Harry partit dans un fou rire inarrêtable. Et face à la tête catastrophée de Draco, il ne pouvait que repartir de plus belle. L'aristocrate, outré, finit par lever les yeux au ciel et quitter le lit. Il lança un regard désespéré au sans-gêne qui s'était laissé aller sur le lit, incapable de calmer son rire. Harry se tenait le ventre tant celui-ci lui faisait mal.

« Ce n'est même pas drôle », se plaignit Draco avec une moue boudeuse.

En vérité, son visage ne montrait nullement une telle chose mais Harry pouvait la lire derrière le masque de sérieux qu'il essayait désespérément de garder. Finalement, Draco poussa un soupir et se rassit sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Harry, malgré un grand sourire sur le visage, se rapprocha par derrière et l'enlaça.

« Tu sais que je t'adore quand tu fais ça ? lui chuchota Harry au creux de l'oreille.

\- Ah… tu te joues de mes sentiments, là. »

Il avait frémi à la voix du brun et fermé les yeux. Sa main glissa sur celle de son amoureux et la porta à ses lèvres, lui embrassant le bout des doigts. Harry répondit à la caresse en enfouissant son nez dans la nuque du blond.

« Je n'en reviens pas de la vitesse à laquelle j'ai pu tomber amoureux de toi, exprima le brun à haute voix.

\- Et moi donc. Je m'attendais à ce que l'on se déteste cordialement jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. »

Un léger rire reprit Harry. Puis il colla un baiser claquant sur la joue de son petit ami et se retira vivement de leur étreinte.

« Allez ! Je vais cuisiner des pancakes ! »

Draco, tout perdu par le soudain revirement de situation bloqua un instant. Mais il se reprit bien vite de ses émotions et suivit Harry jusque dans la cuisine, ce dernier étant toujours en simple caleçon. Alors que ce dernier sortait les différents matériaux qu'il comptait utiliser pour leur petit-déjeuner, Draco resta les bras ballant, ne sachant visiblement que faire.

« Ne devrais-tu pas t'habiller avant toutes choses ? Le temps n'est pas encore entièrement réchauffé, tu pourrais attraper froid.

\- Je ne suis jamais tombé malade de cette façon, c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va arriver », lui rétorqua Harry.

Bien incapable de répondre à ça, Draco conclut :

« Comme tu veux. Moi, je retourne m'habiller. »

Et il s'en fut à l'étage. Harry laissa un sourire taquin se dessiner sur son visage, alors qu'il entamait sa pâte à pancakes. Il était bien avancé lorsqu'un Draco tout préparé vint se coller à lui, le prenant par surprise. Il rit pour se remettre de ses émotions.

« Je n'ai jamais fait de pancakes, lui avoua le blond.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de mon petit aristocrate.

\- Nous, nous faisions des crêpes, continua-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? O.K., là pour le coup, je suis étonné, s'exclama Harry. Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un petit gamin pourri gâté incapable de cuisiner quoi que ce soit.

\- Ne me prends pas pour n'importe qui, l'avertit-il. Mes parents ont mis un point d'honneur à ce que je sois capable de me débrouiller seul. Effectivement, il est rare que je cuisine étant donné qu'on emploie des elfes de maison, mais je sais cuisiner.

\- Eh bien… tu m'en diras tant ! »

Harry restait très étonné de l'information, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si cela faisait partie de l'apprentissage pour être un bon petit aristocrate, tout était possible.

« Et… tu aimes cuisiner ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas plus que ça. Je pense que c'est beaucoup de travail qui finit mangé en peu de temps, ce que je trouve particulièrement frustrant. De plus, je préfère largement le goût de la cuisine des elfes de maison, ils sont beaucoup plus compétents.

\- Eh bien… je vais de surprise en surprise. Tu les penses plus compétents que toi ? Je croyais que la "noblesse au sang pur" était forcément meilleure qu'eux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas meilleurs, nous leur sommes supérieurs. C'est différent. Il faut reconnaître leurs capacités si l'on ne veut pas un jour se retrouver avec une révolte sous les bras parce qu'on les aurait sous-estimés. Si nous les récompensons correctement au vu de leur travail, ils n'y penseront même pas.

\- C'est amusant de voir à quel point nos avis diffèrent », se réjouit Harry.

Le brun trempa sa louche dans la pâte à pancake et la versa dans la poêle où de l'huile grésillait tranquillement. Une bonne odeur de cuisson mélangée au gras emplit l'air, faisant remuer le ventre vide des deux garçons.

« Pourquoi ? le questionna Draco. Pourquoi est-ce amusant ?

\- Hum… comment expliquer ? Disons que penser que dans ce monde, alors même que l'on sort ensemble, qu'on est véritablement deux entités différentes, deux personnes avec des façons de penser différentes, c'est assez… bah, amusant ? Ne serait-ce pas ennuyeux si l'on pensait tous pareil ?

\- Il n'y aurait pas de guerres.

\- Hum certes. Mais comme le disent si bien les philosophes, l'être humain est un animal intelligent et discuter avec l'autre – je dis bien discuter et pas débattre, ça, c'est pas cool – discuter avec l'autre permet au cerveau de pousser ses fonctions de réflexions, tout ce genre de truc. Et cela nous amène à comment améliorer le monde pour qu'il corresponde à notre vision des choses. Et c'est comme ça que l'on choisit ses amis et ce qui nous entoure. Parce que personne ne peut changer le monde mais on peut se créer sa bulle, notre zone de confort. Mais parfois, c'est amusant, intéressant d'en sortir pour se frotter aux autres manières de voir le monde pour remettre au goût du jour notre pensée et pour que nos journées soient plus… piquantes. C'est pour ça que l'on a à la fois "qui se ressemble s'assemble" et "les opposés s'attirent". Les deux ne forment qu'un tout. Et regarde, on sort ensemble alors qu'en réalité, eh bien, on est quand même grandement différent. »

Draco avait tout écouté sans piper mot, prenant le temps de réfléchir aux mots de son petit ami. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la pile de pancake s'était accumulée et il n'y avait maintenant presque plus de pâte dans le bol.

« Hum… cela mérite réflexion, finit par dire Draco. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là.

\- Ah, tu vois ! C'est ça aussi de s'ouvrir aux autres.

\- Et il y a un détail qui m'échappe qui m'empêche d'y adhérer complètement, continua-t-il sans se préoccuper de Harry. En tout cas, c'est très intéressant que tu associes… eh bien "intéressant", et "amusant".

\- Hermione m'a dit un jour qu'il existait en japonais un mot qui regroupait ces deux idées. Je ne me rappelle évidemment plus ce que c'était mais voilà, à l'autre bout du monde, des personnes ont pensé comme moi et de là, a été créé un mot. »

Harry éteignit le feu sous la plaque et attrapa l'assiette de pancakes pour l'amener sur la table de la cuisine, Draco étant chargé d'apporter les condiments que l'on pourrait ajouter dessus. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et commencèrent à manger.

« Je crois que ce genre de conversation n'est bien possible qu'à deux, commença Draco.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- À deux, on écoute l'autre parler, on prend le temps de réfléchir pour répondre. Sauf si bien sûr, il y a une relation inégale. Par relation inégale, j'entends entre une personne avec une position de supériorité, pas forcément de classe sociale, mais par exemple quelqu'un qui aime donner son avis et s'écouter soi-même parler, quelqu'un qui est confident envers lui-même tandis que l'autre non. Si le "supérieur" ne permet pas à la personne, disons sans confiance en soi, de s'exprimer, il n'y a là qu'une conversation dans un seul sens et personne n'en retirera rien. Le supérieur aura eu l'impression qu'une conversation a eu lieu alors que l'inférieur se sera senti méprisé de bout en bout, ce qui l'amènera sûrement à ne jamais remettre le sujet sur la table, par crainte de devoir à nouveau passer par une épreuve où il ne peut agir que soumis.

« À partir de trois personnes, il y aura nécessairement, à un moment X, un deux contre un. Qui peut changer très rapidement mais qui existera quand même. Et dans ces moments-là, voulant à tout prix donner son avis, on se parlera les uns sur les autres, et là aussi, une conversation solitaire se déroulera, où aucun ne trouvera de réconfort. Personnellement, en groupe, ou face à un supérieur, je n'ai jamais vraiment su m'exprimer et j'ai toujours été incapable de pouvoir avancer mon opinion car face à l'autre, je ne peux qu'hocher la tête. On ne me donne jamais la parole et c'est juste quelque chose de si terrible ! Je me sens si… ah, comment dire, si… inutile, imbécile, ignorant parce que l'autre sait utiliser ses mots et les poser et me refuse tout droit à la parole. Rah, non, désolé, ce que je dis n'est plus très clair.

\- Si, si. Je crois que je comprends, un peu. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre là-dessus, par contre.

\- Hm, ne t'en fais pas. Que tu m'aies écouté suffit, c'est suffisamment rare. »

Draco sourit à Harry. Et celui-ci, pris d'un élan d'affection, colla son épaule et sa tête contre lui, la bouche pleine de pancake et de pâte à tartiner. Ils mangèrent en silence un moment, appréciant cet instant à deux. Puis, alors que Harry étalait sa confiture de pomme, il demanda :

« C'est pour ça que tu es devenu mangemort ? »

Draco ne réagit pas, terminant seulement d'avaler sa bouchée.

« Peut-être. »

o0O0o

Le journaliste à qui Harry avait cassé l'appareil photo leur avait donné rendez-vous dans un café peuplé du Londres moldu. D'un aspect jazzy, il était le repère des habitants du quartier, qui y avaient leurs habitudes. Faisant partie d'un vieux bâtiment datant d'après le grand incendie de la ville, l'isolation y était pauvre. Au mur était accrochées des peintures d'art moderne qui, paraît-il, avaient été peintes par le patron lui-même, qui en faisait son second métier. Depuis les fenêtres, on pouvait apercevoir au loin la grande roue de la capitale.

Harry aurait aussitôt apprécié l'endroit si ce n'avait été pour la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus. Draco, quant à lui, eh bien Draco avait arboré son masque de glace, donc Harry ne pouvait le percer. Mais il sentait qu'il était mal à l'aise dans ce genre de lieu, trop éloigné des endroits dont il avait l'habitude. Le bruit, l'odeur et les moldus devaient y être pour quelque chose.

Ils repérèrent immédiatement M. Grilled qui les attendait à une petite table ronde, un café fumant devant lui. Les apercevant, celui-ci se leva aussitôt et les invita à s'approcher, un grand sourire sur le visage. Harry comme Draco arborèrent un sourire hypocrite que l'on aurait pu sans problème qualifier de sourire de vendeur. Le journaliste semblait vouloir, visiblement, apaiser d'entrée de jeu la situation qui s'annonçait. Ou qui se poursuivait de la semaine précédente. Ils se serrèrent la main.

Après une hésitation, le couple s'assit face à l'homme. Un silence gênant s'installa alors qu'ils attendaient qu'un serveur arrive récupérer leurs commandes. Celles-ci faites et les boissons arrivées, M. Grilled se lança :

« Bien, par quoi est-ce que vous voulez commencer ? »

o0O0o

« Qu'on soit clair, on ne dit surtout pas que l'on est en couple, hein ? »

Draco regarda Harry avec de grands yeux.

« Bah bien sûr que non, s'exclama-t-il. Tu veux qu'on parle de nous pour le millier d'années à venir ?

\- C'est juste que je me disais qu'un jour ou l'autre, les sorciers seront bien au courant de notre relation, s'expliqua le brun.

\- Eh bien… le plus tard sera le mieux. Habituons-les déjà à ce que l'on soit amis.

\- C'est sûr… »

Harry joua avec ses doigts un moment puis continua :

« Toute cette situation… ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non, je veux dire… tu veux encore rester avec moi ? »

Le regard de Draco s'attendrit.

« Évidemment que je veux rester avec toi. C'est pas quelques imbéciles qui vont nous séparer.

\- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait.

\- Harry, le passé c'est le passé. Tu ne peux rien y changer.

\- Sauf si j'ai un retourneur de temps, ironisa-t-il.

\- Oh ! tu m'as compris, hein ! »

Harry éclata de rire et prit la main de Draco dans un élan d'affection. Ils se regardèrent en silence, puis se sourirent tendrement. Le blond serra les doigts de son petit ami et lui dit :

« Tout va bien se passer. »

o0O0o

« Bien, par quoi est-ce que vous voulez commencer ? »

Les amants se regardèrent et Harry fut celui qui répondit :

« Par des excuses. Je tenais sincèrement à vous demander de m'excuser pour le comportement odieux que j'ai eu envers vous samedi dernier. J'ai agi de façon irréfléchie et immature, sous le coup de la colère. Excusez-moi. »

Avec un dernier regard pour Draco, Harry sortit une enveloppe de sa poche. Il la tendit au journaliste en expliquant :

« J'aimerais vous offrir une compensation financière pour votre appareil photo. J'espère que cela pourra atténuer le choc affectif que vous avez dû ressentir lorsque je l'ai cassé. »

M. Grilled avait les sourcils relevés mais il ne dit rien. Comprenant qu'il ne prendrait pas l'enveloppe, Harry la posa sur la table devant lui. Le journaliste croisa les jambes, prit une gorgée de café tout en zyeutant sur le couple. Puis un grand sourire se colla sur son visage. Il récupéra l'argent, remercia d'un geste de la main et le glissa dans sa veste, posée sur le dossier de sa chaise.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très droit, M. Potter. Merci pour votre geste. Vous avez agi comme j'espérais que vous le fassiez. »

Draco bougea sur sa chaise. Harry lui jeta un œil, celui-ci semblait avoir mis le doigt sur quelque chose.

« C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas demandé d'excuses dans votre lettre, commença le blond. Je trouvais cela bizarre. Vous vouliez des excuses sincères et non dictées par un chantage, c'est cela ?

\- Perspicace, commenta Grilled. Oui, vous avez raison M. Malfoy. Bien que je trouve que le mot "chantage" soit un peu fort. Je sépare les gens dans deux cases. Ceux qui s'excusent d'eux-mêmes et ceux qu'il faut pousser. Autant vous dire que j'ai plus d'estime pour les premiers. Vos excuses sont acceptées M. Potter. Votre argent servira à rembourser la réparation de mon appareil.

\- Un reparus n'a pas suffi ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Voyons M. Potter, pour une machine aussi délicate qu'un appareil photo – surtout tel que le mien –, il faut faire appel à des professionnels. J'étais très en colère que vous l'ayez cassé sans y repenser à deux fois.

\- Excusez-moi, bafouilla Harry, qui se sentait soudain stupide.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait, plus la peine de s'excuser. »

L'homme d'âge mûr termina son café d'une traite, alors que ni Harry ni Draco n'avaient encore touché à leurs boissons.

« Voyez-vous, M. Potter, ma carrière n'était pas au beau jour, se mit à raconter le journaliste. On ne me donnait que de petits articles à écrire. Et, comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'étais plus bon qu'à être critique d'expositions. Mon éditeur m'avait même prévenu que je serais bientôt mis sur la touche. Comprenez que le papier que j'ai pu écrire sur vous deux a permis de me remettre sur les rails. Donc d'une certaine façon, je vous en suis reconnaissant. Ma carrière profite d'un nouveau souffle ! »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela. Ceci expliquait donc pourquoi Grilled avait un grand sourire depuis le début de l'entretien. Celui-ci continua d'ailleurs :

« Cette interview exclusive avec vous deux, bien que poussée par certaines… circonstances, ne me rend donc que plus heureux. Je compte donc sur vous pour les réponses que vous allez me fournir. Donnez-moi de quoi écrire un bon article et je nous promets la une. »

Ne sachant que répondre, le brun secoua doucement la tête. D'une certaine façon, ce journaliste lui paraissait… un peu barré. Il croisa les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas du même genre que Rita Skeeter, il en avait eu plus qu'assez avec elle. Leurs repas arrivèrent à ce moment-là, tout fumants. M. Grilled poussa un cri de ravissement quand un bar fut placé sous son nez. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, le couple toujours un peu mal à l'aise par la situation, et le journaliste semblant s'amuser de tout. La bouche pleine, celui-ci finit par leur demander :

« Bien, est-ce que cela vous dérange si nous commençons l'interview maintenant ? »

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer tous deux.

« Très bien ! Ça vous gêne si j'enregistre notre conversation avec ceci ? »

Il sortit de sa sacoche posée au sol un dictaphone. Draco fronça les sourcils, il ne devait pas comprendre ce que c'était.

« Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Harry.

\- Moi non plus », dit aussitôt l'aristocrate.

Harry faillit éclater de rire car il était certain que le blond avait donné son accord sans savoir ce qu'était l'objet, juste pour ne pas faire mauvaise figure. Il tenait là un argument irréfutable de pourquoi il était important d'avoir des liens avec le monde moldu. Il le lui ressortirait un jour, tiens.

« Parfait ! »

M. Grilled mit en marche l'instrument et prit son carnet où étaient déjà notées quelques questions que Harry ne pouvait voir de là où il était. Un crayon dans une main et sa fourchette dans l'autre, il demanda :

« Vous préférez d'abord les questions individuelles ou ensemble ?

\- Ensemble, s'il vous plaît, répondit Draco.

\- Très bien. Alors… commençons par le début : depuis quand est-ce que vous entretenez votre relation ? Quand est-ce que vous avez commencé à vous parler de façon régulière ? »

Le couple se regarda un instant. Ils avaient convenu de laisser principalement Harry parler, ce fut donc lui qui prit la parole :

« On s'était pas parlé depuis Poudlard, donc plus de deux ans. Et puis un jour, je crois que c'était fin février, début mars, j'ai croisé Draco et sans raison particulière, on s'est mis à discuter. Puis on s'est recroisé au Ministère et depuis on s'entend plutôt bien. »

Draco eut un tic nerveux au « plutôt bien ». Harry le sentait qui se moquait intérieurement de lui. S'ils avaient été seuls, il lui aurait écrasé le pied. Mais ils ne l'étaient pas. Donc Harry continua son histoire :

« Voilà, il n'y a pas de vraiment de trucs particuliers, on s'est juste rendu compte que maintenant que l'on était plus mature, on pouvait très bien discuter sans se taper dessus.

\- Hm, hm, je vois. Cela va en décevoir plus d'un.

\- Et pourquoi ? lança froidement Draco.

\- Oh les gens aiment le sensationnel, expliqua Grilled sans se démonter. Deux personnes qui deviennent amis simplement, ce n'est pas très intéressant. »

Draco eut un reniflement dédaigneux mais ne répondit pas, préférant manger une nouvelle bouchée de son gratin de légumes. Assistait-on là à l'une de ces situations où l'interlocuteur était un « supérieur » comme en avait parlé Draco ce matin-là ?

« M. Malfoy d'ailleurs, que pensez-vous de ces accusions disant que vous avez soumis M. Potter au sortilège de l'impérium ?

\- C'est bien évidemment faux, répondit le blond de tout son pédant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Mais qu'aurais-je à y gagner ?

\- Eh bien… beaucoup de choses M. Malfoy, selon les sorciers. À commencer par une réévaluation de votre influence dans les hautes sphères de la magie.

\- Pf, j'obtiens mon influence de moi-même et certainement pas par le biais d'autres personnes.

\- Certes, certes… Et vous M. Potter ?

\- Quoi donc ? répondit l'intéressé.

\- Votre amitié avec M. Malfoy a-t-elle des répercussions positives sur votre influence ?

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Harry, outré qu'on lui pose une telle question. Je ne suis pas devenu ami avec Draco dans un quelconque but politique !

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'insinuais », s'empressa de s'excuser le journaliste, peu désireux de voir à nouveau quelque chose lui être cassé.

Discrètement, Draco glissa brièvement sa main sur la cuisse de Harry. Celui-ci, comprenant qu'il devait se calmer, fit passer sa colère en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Grilled s'éclaircit la gorge soudain mal à l'aise avant de continuer :

« Vous affirmez donc tous deux que M. Potter n'est pas sous l'influence d'un sortilège d'impérium.

\- Oui, répondirent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

\- Avez-vous un moyen de le prouver ? »

Le couple échangea un regard, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela. Finalement, Harry tenta :

« Il n'y a pas vraiment de _moyens_ de le prouver mais sachez qu'en quatrième année, alors que Barty Croupton Jr. nous faisait cours de Défense contre les forces du mal sous l'identité d'Alastor Maugrey, j'ai appris à résister à ce sortilège impardonnable. Je ne peux pas être sous son influence, asséna-t-il.

\- D'accord, j'ai bien compris, nota le journaliste. Bien… j'ai donc les deux réponses qu'attendent le plus le public. Je vais continuer sur ma lignée. Comment était votre relation à Poudlard ? »

Pourquoi posait-il une question de ce genre ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la situation. Draco prit aussitôt le contrôle sans que Harry puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

« Je vais être honnête avec vous, M. Grilled, nous nous détestions au plus haut point.

\- O.K., mais alors pourquoi est-ce que ça a changé ?

\- Mais enfin… on vous l'a dit plus tôt. Nous sommes devenus adultes. Il était stupide de rester sur de vieilles querelles, soupira le blond.

\- Je continue à trouver que cela sort de nulle part.

\- Ça ne sort pas de nulle part, le coupa Harry.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'interrogea le journaliste, soudainement très intéressé.

\- Notre haine, l'un envers l'autre, était… rah, comment dire ? J'avais beau le détester à l'époque, j'étais toujours obsédé par ses moindres mouvements et à chercher des raisons de le surveiller.

\- Et il y en avait ? des raisons ? »

Draco lança à Harry un regard noir mais celui-ci l'ignora.

« Bien sûr que non. C'était un simple élève, qui se retrouvait dans les situations étranges que j'ai pu connaître… en grosse partie. J'avais refusé son amitié en première année, je pense que j'ai, d'une certaine façon, voulu que quelque chose la remplace. À l'époque c'était par la haine et aujourd'hui j'ai de nouveau son amitié. C'est tout.

\- Je vois, murmura Grilled en prenant des notes sur son calepin. Et vous M. Malfoy, votre mot là-dessus ? »

L'air qu'il arborait fit comprendre à Harry qu'il n'avait pas manqué l'échange de regard que le couple avait eu. Le blond resta un moment silencieux. Puis il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir.

« J'ai effectivement offert mon amitié à Harry en première année et j'ai été très vexé qu'il rejette ma main tendue. Il faut dire que peu de choses m'étaient refusées à l'époque. Voyez-vous, il s'agissait de Harry Potter, celui qui avait défait Vous-savez-qui. Je me devais d'être son ami, c'était une évidence. Donc oui, je suis devenu son "ennemi" d'école. Mais au fond de moi, j'ai toujours voulu être son ami. Je suis plutôt heureux que cela soit le cas maintenant. »

Harry regarda son petit ami, bouche bée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela. Draco continuait à le surprendre encore et encore. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se divulgue ainsi à un inconnu qui allait raconter toute sa vie au reste du monde. Une bouffée d'amour le prit.

« Okay… et là, aujourd'hui, comment gérez-vous vos différends ? Pas vos disputes, hein. Mais plutôt ce que vous êtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? s'interrogea Harry.

\- Eh bien… vous savez ! Le sauveur et le mangemort ! Qu'est-ce que cela fait ? »

Harry vit aussitôt rouge et se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber sa chaise. Aussitôt le café devint silencieux autour d'eux. Draco saisit le bras du brun et lui dit durement :

« Harry, tu te rassoies tout de suite. »

Le jeune homme sembla reprendre ses esprits, se rendant compte de ce qui l'entourait. Il se débarrassa de la prise de son petit ami et remit sa chaise sur ses pieds. Avec un dernier regard pour le blond, il se rassit sèchement. Les conversations avaient déjà repris, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Draco, affichant son masque glacé, glissa à l'intention du journaliste :

« M. Grilled. Nous sommes enclins à répondre à vos questions. Ne laissez pas passer cette chance. »

Ce dernier était devenu blafard, comprenant la menace sous-jacente de l'aristocrate. Tremblant légèrement, il but son verre d'eau pour se donner bonne mesure. Il ne réussit guère qu'à s'étouffer avec. Toussant, il jeta un regard au couple. Harry se sentait prêt à lui foutre une beigne et faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler.

« Kof, kof… eh… eh bien, passons à la question suivante. »

Le journaliste leva un œil anxieux au brun avant de continuer :

« Quel message aimeriez-vous transmettre au public ? »

Harry toujours bouillonnant, ce fut Draco qui prit la parole :

« Notre amitié est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et nous aimerions que les gens arrêtent de venir s'en enquérir.

\- Pas… pas d'autres choses à dire ?

\- Non, rien de plus. Si… je ne vais pas changer ma manière d'être juste pour eux. Les personnes qui m'entourent m'acceptent pour ce que je suis, je n'ai pas besoin de l'approbation d'inconnus. »

Le journaliste avait repris des couleurs. Il remercia Draco d'un signe de tête et mangea un autre morceau de son poisson qui refroidissait et qu'il n'avait guère touché depuis le début. Harry avait presque terminé son burger et Draco était à la moitié de son gratin.

« Bien, j'en ai terminé avec les questions pour vous deux. J'aimerais passer aux questions personnelles. Est-ce que vous voulez y répondre seul à seul ou avec l'autre présent.

\- Je ne resterai pas seul avec vous », grinça Harry.

Grilled déglutit mais tenta de n'en rien montrer.

« Ensemble, cela sera bien, adoucit Draco.

\- O… O.K. Qui veut commencer ? M. Potter ou M. Malfoy ?

\- J'y répondrai en premier, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, se lança le blond avant même que Harry puisse dire quelque chose.

\- Aucun, aucun. Bien, première question : quelle est votre situation aujourd'hui ? Où en êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ? Ce genre de questions.

\- Eh bien, je travaille comme apprenti au Département de la justice magique, au Ministère. Je vis comme je peux. Je ne vois pas trop ce que je peux dire de plus.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi le droit comme métier ?

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé… les injustices. J'ai toujours été intéressé par le droit sorcier d'aussi loin que je me souvienne en tout cas. »

Harry s'abreuvait des paroles de Draco. Il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander cela. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avant ?

« Comment voyez-vous l'avenir de la famille Malfoy ?

\- … Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle a subi des difficultés, mais je suis certain que nous saurons à nouveau être une composante essentielle des hautes sphères, peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

\- Et Harry Potter est-il un moyen d'y arriver ?

\- Non mais vous êtes sérieux ? s'exclama ledit Harry. Draco, tu n'as pas à répondre à ça. »

Ce dernier posa sa main sur son bras une seconde. Un simple contact, le plus bref possible, qui lui demandait de le laisser gérer la situation.

« Harry est mon ami, jamais je n'utiliserais son influence dans la société sorcière. Je ne peux pas vous laisser insinuer cela, menaça-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas… commença le journaliste. Je… bon… dernière question : pour quelle raison M. Potter a plaidé en votre faveur lors du procès de votre famille il y a maintenant trois ans ? »

La surprise frappa le visage de Draco. Enfin… quand on peut parler de surprise. Ses yeux seulement s'étaient légèrement écarquillés.

« Je… ne sais pas. »

Il se tourna vers Harry, attendant que celui-ci réponde.

« J'ai plaidé en ta faveur parce que tu étais manipulé par Tu-Sais-Qui et que tu n'avais pas le choix. Et parce que tu nous as aidé en faisant croire que tu ignorais qui j'étais lorsque nous avons été emprisonné dans ton manoir. Ta mère aussi, qui a sauvé ma vie. »

Les yeux de son petit ami pétillèrent et il fronça les sourcils puis tourna la tête. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Harry avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il aurait voulu avoir un geste doux mais les circonstances l'en empêchaient. Le journaliste, quant à lui, terminait de prendre ses notes.

« Très bien. Merci beaucoup M. Malfoy. Est-ce que l'on peut passer à vos questions M. Potter ? »

Celui-ci soupira puis lâcha :

« Allons-y.

\- O.K., alors, nous connaissons déjà tous plutôt bien votre parcours donc je vais passer directement aux questions précises. Je me suis fait une petite liste mais elle n'est pas très thématique. Quelles mesures comptez-vous prendre par rapport aux mangemorts toujours en liberté, une fois devenu officiellement auror ?

\- Ce que ferait n'importe quel autre auror, me mettre à leur recherche pour les faire passer en procès.

\- Hm. Que pensent vos amis concernant votre relation avec M. Malfoy ?

\- Ils sont heureux de voir que j'ai dépassé mes différends avec Draco. »

Un mensonge bien évidemment. Préparé à l'avance, évidemment. Ça, c'était le genre de questions qu'ils avaient attendu car il était évident qu'elles allaient tomber.

« Votre amitié est-elle un moyen de dire aux sorciers qu'il faut laisser le passé de côté et accueillir à nouveau les ex-mangemorts dans la société ?

\- Mais… je suis pas devenu ami avec Draco en pensant à des trucs comme ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que vous alliez chercher une raison à tout alors que des fois, il y en a juste pas ? »

Grilled sembla un peu gêné et préféra ne pas répondre pour poser une nouvelle question :

« Pen… Pensez-vous un jour vous marier et avoir des enfants ? »

Mais c'étaient quoi ces questions ? Harry en resta bouche bée.

« Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà mon filleul…

\- Oh oui, le petit orphelin. Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

\- Ted…

\- Dans ce cas, comptez-vous vous occuper en tant que son parrain du jeune Ted de la même façon qu'un père le ferait ?

\- Bien… bien sûr. C'est ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on fasse pour moi. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas voulu dire cette dernière phrase. Il s'était fait avoir par le rythme des questions. Il avait hâte que tout ça finisse, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Plus que deux questions et j'en aurai fini, promit Grilled, semblant se rendre compte de la fatigue mentale de Harry. Tous les jeunes à Poudlard rêvent de devenir comme vous, M. Potter. Avez-vous quelque mots à leur dire ?

\- … N-Non ? Qu'ils profitent de leur jeunesse tant qu'ils le peuvent encore.

\- Très bien et dernière question : comment vivez-vous depuis la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? »

Cette question le glaça, lui rappelant de multiples souvenirs dont il se serait bien passé. Il balbutia :

« Comment… comment je ? »

Il essaya de capter le regard de Draco à côté de lui. Celui-ci répondit à sa détresse en touchant son genou contre le sien. Harry déglutit.

« Je fais avec », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

o0O0o

Ils transplanèrent sur le perron du 12, square Grimmaurd. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir depuis quelques minutes alors ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. En silence, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer du thé, sous le regard inquisiteur de Draco. Lorsque leurs tasses furent remplies et qu'ils s'assirent autour de la table, ils poussèrent un même soupir.

« Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Puisque je te dis ! »

Draco caressa le visage de son petit ami.

« Harry… tu as le droit de ne pas te sentir bien, après tout ça.

\- Mais ça va… je te jure. »

Draco lui offrit un sourire indulgent. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et but une gorgée de son thé.

« Sache que si tu veux parler, je suis là. »

Seul le silence le répondit. On n'entendait que le cliquetis de l'horloge et la douce odeur de la camomille envahissait la pièce. Draco rapprocha sa chaise de Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Une agréable chaleur enveloppa le brun qui poussa un soupir.

« Merci Draco. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, tranquillement, appréciant leur moment à deux que personne ne pouvait leur prendre. Un sentiment intangible se tissait autour d'eux, les enfermant dans leur propre monde. Ils discutèrent doucement, tendrement, parlant de détails inutiles mais si précieux. Des détails de vie, des détails d'amour. La lumière chaleureuse d'après la pluie baignait la cuisine gentiment.

« Mon filleul va bientôt arriver, chuchota Harry en regardant l'horloge.

\- Il est déjà si tard ? Il vaudrait mieux que je parte.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester ?

\- J'ai déjà dormi chez toi, je ne veux pas inquiéter plus que de mesure mes parents.

\- Tu… tu t'entends vraiment bien avec tes parents, hein ?

\- On est une famille soudée, expliqua Draco qui n'avait pas réellement compris la question de Harry.

\- Je t'envie.

\- Tu m'envies ? »

Leurs mains enlacées se caressaient mutuellement. Draco se plongea dans les émeraudes de Harry, à la recherche d'une réponse. Celui-ci détourna le regard, pour le poser sur leurs mains, sur ce contact amoureux.

« Bah tu sais bien, murmura-t-il, moi, je n'ai pas de parents. Je ne connais pas ça.

\- Oh Harry, je n'ai pas dit ça pour que tu te sentes triste.

\- Je sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'envier. »

Draco, de sa main libre, effleura la joue de son petit ami. Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sur le front, sur sa cicatrice.

« Ma famille sera plus qu'heureuse de t'accueillir comme un de ses membres. »

Harry ferma les yeux, baignant dans les douces paroles de son amant.

« Draco, c'est pas contre toi mais je doute que tes parents m'accueillent aussi bien que tu le penses.

\- Tu ne les connais pas, lui sourit-il. Tu serais surpris.

\- Hm, si tu le dis », répondit-il, plus par désir de ne pas se disputer avec son petit ami que par réelle conviction.

Draco se leva de sa chaise et lâcha la main de Harry pour la passer dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Allez, je vais y aller. »

Le brun soupira.

« D'accord. »

Il se mit debout à son tour et suivit le blond qui partait chercher ses affaires. Harry n'avait pas envie de le voir partir aussi vite. Il voulait encore rester avec lui, le découvrir un peu plus, apprendre à le connaître, toutes ces choses que l'on fait au commencement d'une relation. Le brun se sentait esseulé sans Draco, il aurait voulu rester tout le temps avec lui. Dormir ensemble était déjà d'une grande satisfaction.

Le sac de voyage à leurs pieds, ils se trouvaient dans l'entrée, seuls. L'aristocrate revêtait son manteau français, qui mettait en valeur sa taille et sa coupe de cheveux carrée. Harry l'aurait cru sorti d'un vieux film. La porte ouverte, ils discutèrent encore sur le perron, ne voulant pas se quitter.

Draco riait légèrement quand Harry attrapa sa manche et, honteux des mots qu'il allait prononcer, dit :

« Maintenant que tout est fini, je peux avoir mon baiser ? »

Aussitôt, le visage de son petit ami vira au rouge braise. Le regard qu'ils échangèrent fut long et vibrant d'une attente insupportable. Draco cligna des yeux et les détourna, les replongea dans ceux de Harry, les referma. Il semblait pris dans un dilemme impossible. Le brun n'y comprenait rien et était à deux doigts de passer à l'action, et, lui, l'embrasser. Cela en devenait malaisant ! Les sourcils du blond se tordirent en une grimace étrange.

Et un crac retentissant envahit l'atmosphère. Harry en resta coi, bouche bée, pétrifié, choqué. Draco venait de disparaître sous ses yeux et l'avait laissé là, comme un con. La colère monta brutalement à la tête du jeune homme. Énervé au plus haut point, il n'arriva qu'à balbutier :

« Espèce de… de… de… de couard ! Peureux ! Poule mouillé ! Poltron ! Lâche ! Dégonflard ! Pleutre ! Tu… tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! C'est la deuxième et dernière fois que tu me fais le coup, Malfoy ! »

* * *

Et voilà la fin d'un chapitre qui devrait en énerver plus d'un-e-s (dont Harry XD). Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'aimerais qu'en review vous me disiez quel a été le passage qui vous a le plus plu, et pourquoi. Et quel passage vous a le moins plu, et pourquoi ? Pour un-e auteur-e, c'est vraiment important d'avoir ce genre de retour car ça me permet de comprendre ce qui vous plaît dans ce que j'écris ou non et de m'améliorer. Cela me permet aussi de savoir quels endroits mériteraient que je les travaille plus en profondeur pour mieux les faire passer. Par exemple, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de problèmes avec les dialogues et cette histoire est d'ailleurs là pour que je m'entraîne dessus car c'est seulement écrire écrire qui augmente la qualité. Alors vraiment, n'hésitez pas à m'écrire une review, s'il vous plaît !

Au passage, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes de français qui m'ont faite saigner des yeux dans le premier chapitre et vraiment, si vous en voyez d'autres (quelque soit le chapitre !), dites-le moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas de problème avec le français mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une faute d'inattention. Je n'ai pas de bêta pour me corriger et il est toujours plus compliqué de voir ses propres fautes.

J'aurais beaucoup blablaté aujourd'hui ^^ Alors on se retrouve le mois prochain avec le chapitre 6 (qui m'aura été très dur à écrire -_-).


	6. Quatre vérités

Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens vers vous avec un nouveau chapitre en poche :D Il est le plus long écrit depuis le début de cette histoire et la première partie aura été dure à écrire. (Notamment à cause de Harry que j'avais envie de jeter par-dessus un pont tant il m'a énervée.) La deuxième grande partie de ce chapitre m'aura été beaucoup plus simple, plus fluide je trouve et plus sympathoche. On arrive cette fois vraiment dans le début de leur relation. Vous connaissez les problèmes auxquels ils vont devoir faire face en tout cas.

J'ai glissé une petite référence à un certain livre (et un film sorti récemment du coup), j'espère que vous la trouverez ! :)

J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée (école comme boulot) et que vous faites ce que vous aimez ! J'ai eu aujourd'hui mes premiers cours à l'université de Kyôto (eh oui, en octobre ! Mais ça veut dire que j'ai pas de vacances avant fin janvier T_T ) et j'espère que j'arriverai à tenir un certain rythme d'écriture mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à faire deux choses en même temps. ^^'

Pour la musique de fond, je vous propose Weak de AJR (que vous pouvez trouver sans souci sur YouTube ou Spotify). Le comportement de Harry m'a vraiment fait penser à cette chanson. En espérant que vous ne l'étranglerez pas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Quatre vérités**

Le temps était à la couleur de l'humeur de Harry, maussade. Et ça, personne ne voulait y faire face. Pas même la maudite cafetière du bureau qui, pour une fois, se laissa faire docilement. On était mardi et ç'allait barder pour un certain blond pédant. Harry avait toujours en travers de la gorge la fuite de celui qui se disait son petit ami et il n'était pas prêt à pardonner.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions mardi et avait lieu leur rendez-vous bi-hebdomadaire à la cafétéria. Harry ne doutait pas que les yeux seraient, pour ainsi dire, rivés sur eux, suite à l'article de Grilled qui était sorti la veille. Celui-ci semblait avoir fait son boulot car pour l'instant, personne n'était venu lui poser de questions malvenues malgré les regards insistants. Il espérait que cela continue ainsi, la page définitivement tournée.

Harry regarda sa montre, impatient, n'en pouvant plus de tous les dossiers qu'il devait traiter et qui pourtant n'étaient guère nombreux quand on comparait avec ceux des aurors confirmés. Sa nervosité se transmettait jusque dans sa jambe qui tremblait furieusement. Sa prise sur sa plume était tout aussi violente et ses collègues étaient étonnés qu'elle ne se soit pas déjà cassée, brisée en deux, écrabouillée dans son poing.

Oh, il avait mal dormi. Très mal depuis samedi dernier. À ses cauchemars habituels s'était glissée la silhouette d'un Draco fuyant. D'un Draco auquel il avait envie de tordre le cou. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa, lui demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'aller rejoindre le blond dans cet état d'esprit. Il le chassa d'un coup de main, s'il ne le voyait pas aujourd'hui, il ne prévenait plus de rien pour le reste du million d'années à venir.

Arriva finalement midi. Harry fut le premier à quitter le bureau, marchant d'un pas lourd et rapide. Oh, Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait ! En chemin, le brun prit tout de même une grande inspiration, il ne voulait pas non plus lui exploser à la figure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attendait après tout ? Il voulait s'énerver contre lui et après ? Recevoir enfin ce baiser tant attendu ?

Le pas de Harry se fit plus lent, alors qu'une bile se coinçait dans son œsophage. Après tant de colère, il était soudain perdu à l'idée de faire face à son petit ami. Un peu effrayé aussi. Les innombrables questions qu'il s'était posé depuis l'incident lui revinrent en tête. Draco refusait-il de l'embrasser ? S'était-il rendu compte qu'en fait, il ne l'aimait pas ? Était-il simplement bouleversé ? Par quoi ? Le détestait-il ? Avait-il un tant soi peu _envie_ de l'embrasser ? Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ? S'était-il imaginé le blesser autant ?

Sa colère était toujours présente mais moins brutale quand il arriva à la cafétéria. Comme à son habitude, l'objet de ses pensées était assis à leur table, dans ce coin excentré de la salle. Sur les nerfs, ayant patienté trois jours, il se pointa face à lui et posa vivement ses poings sur la table qui branla un instant. Draco avait dégluti et détourné le regard quand Harry avait approché méchamment son visage de lui.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort pour les isoler des autres. Énervé de le voir agir ainsi, de façon si pointilleuse, Harry la lui prit des mains. Draco ne fit pas un geste pour la récupérer, il se contenta de fermer les yeux, son front se plissant.

« Calme-toi et assis-toi, lui ordonna-t-il toutefois clairement.

\- Me calmer ? Tu es sérieux ? Tu m'demandes sérieusement d'me calmer ?

\- Assieds-toi au moins », le supplia-t-il, regardant autour de lui comme si, d'un coup, le regard des autres était tout ce qui comptait.

Fulminant, Harry s'exécuta tout de même et le fusilla du regard.

« Peux-tu me rendre ma baguette, s'il te plaît ? »

Son ton était froid mais pourtant tout empli d'émotion. Il semblait désespéré. Tout ce que Harry ne voulait pas voir en ce jour. Il hésita deux secondes à la lui balancer à la tête mais il n'était pas violent à ce point. Il se contenta de la faire rouler sur la table. La baguette termina sa roulade en le pointant, lui. Draco s'empressa de la récupérer et de la ranger dans la poche de sa robe. Il ne l'avait toujours pas regardé dans les yeux. Harry comprit rapidement qu'il ne dirait rien si lui-même ne faisait pas le premier pas.

« Alors ? lança-t-il laconiquement.

\- Alors quoi ? le questionna-t-il, un air d'ironie dans la voix.

\- Tu sais très bien quoi. Alors maintenant tu t'expliques tout de suite ou j'pars dans la minute !

\- Je n'aime pas le ton sur lequel tu me parles, le gronda-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de dire quoi que ce soit, Draco. Parle ou je réponds plus de rien. »

Cette saloperie de petit… aristocrate se contenta de prendre le menu et de commander son repas, comme si de rien. Mais Harry remarqua sans problème ses mains qui tremblaient. Un élan de culpabilité l'atteignit mais il le repoussa. Tout ça, c'était sa faute à lui, après tout. Ses doigts se mirent à tapoter la nappe. Il ne quittait pas le blond des yeux, qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

« Draco, ma patience a des limites.

\- Comme si tu étais quelqu'un de patient », se moqua-t-il.

Le ton de Harry se fit dur, très dur :

« Tu. T'es. Barré. Sous. Mes. Yeux. J'exige. Des. EXPLICATIONS. »

Draco fut pris d'un frisson qu'il s'efforça de vite maîtriser, un sourire nerveux venant se coller sur son visage.

« J'étais mal à l'aise, O.K. ? débita-t-il.

\- Et ça nécessitait que tu t'ENFUIES devant moi ?

\- J'ai pas réfléchi », bredouilla-t-il, regardant définitivement ses pieds.

Ah, il était loin le Serpentard hautain qui le regardait de haut ! Oh oui, Harry pouvait faire peur quand il voulait.

« Eh bah c'est pas les excuses qui t'écorchent la langue », cracha-t-il.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

« Pardon, excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

\- Trop tard, asséna Harry. As-tu pensé un seul instant à ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Tu m'as largué misérablement devant chez moi ! Il faut le dire si tu veux plus qu'on soit ensemble ! »

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre furieusement. Il n'aimait pas du tout la situation inextricable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il ne voulait pas que Draco en profite pour se débarrasser de lui. Pourquoi se sentait-il autant contradictoire ?

« Je t'aime Harry, depuis toujours, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, se précipita de dire le blond, une pointe de peur dans la voix.

\- Et tu m'aimes tellement que t'as même pas eu les couilles de m'embrasser ! »

Ils perdaient pieds tous les deux et la chute n'en paraissait que plus mauvaise.

« Ne me quitte pas, je suis désolé… »

Un air de désespoir s'était emparé du blond. Ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi, Harry en fut bouleversé. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Draco qu'il connaissait. Il en fut on ne peut plus mal à l'aise. Il était en train de pousser à bout son petit ami, il fallait qu'il se calme ou jamais ils n'arriveraient à mettre fin à leur dispute.

Incapable de savoir quoi faire d'autre, la colère était trop forte, Harry se contenta de prendre la carte dans ses mains et de commander son plat. Celui de Draco était arrivé sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Pour la première fois depuis le début, celui-ci croisa enfin son regard. Ses perles d'orages étaient dilatées et transpiraient la malaisance. Et malgré tout ce qui se passait, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles étaient toujours et envers tout, magnifiques.

« Je n'étais pas prêt, j'ai paniqué, je suis désolé. »

Draco, toujours propre sur lui, droit, hautain, pédant, se tordait les mains sans s'en rendre compte. Harry soupira et enleva ses lunettes pour se pincer vivement l'arrête du nez. Il expira puissamment pour tenter de se calmer.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit alors ? Au lieu de t'enfuir et d'me laisser comme un con ?

\- J'ai… j'ai paniqué, répéta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je te le jure. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, je suis désolé. »

Il ne faisait que ressasser cela à tout bout de champ. N'en pouvant plus, Harry détourna la conversation :

« Et t'avais prévu de faire quoi en m'revoyant ? »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Oh purée… tu es sérieux ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais laisser passer ça comme ça ? Tu m'connais mal ! Déjà que j'ai attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai la tête toute retournée depuis samedi, je n'arrive plus à penser, tenta-t-il de s'expliquer.

\- Bah moi aussi ! Tu croyais quoi ?

\- Arrête s'il te plaît, se recroquevilla-t-il. Je ne recommencerai plus, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il y eut un silence mortel. Qui s'éternisa. Après un instant d'hésitation, Draco osa enfin prendre sa fourchette pour commencer à manger difficilement son plat. Celui de Harry apparut alors enfin mais celui-ci n'y toucha pas. Voyant cela, Draco fit retomber aussitôt ses couverts.

Harry se sentait au plus mal. La situation entre eux deux avaient enfin semblé sous de bonnes auspices et voilà que tout était à recommencer. Une inquiétude se mit à gronder en lui. Il fallait qu'il remette leur relation sur ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas perdre Draco. Tout était si à vif entre eux deux et lui avait mis de l'huile sur le feu. Que pouvait-il donc bien dire ?

« Tu… tu as lu l'article ? »

Harry regarda Draco, étonné. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ouvre à nouveau la bouche.

« Oui, répondit-il, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. On devrait être tranquille, maintenant, tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

\- Je l'espère. Qu'est-ce que l'on fait si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Son but était de le faire parler, de le faire penser à autre chose. Sa question n'avait pas d'autre but, Harry s'en rendait bien compte. Mais c'était par là qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent avant de pouvoir parler calmement de l'incident. Il prit une bouchée de ses lasagnes avant de répondre :

« Il n'y a pas trois mille solutions. Ou il faudra qu'on fasse une nouvelle interview ou on ignorera tout ça. Mais je pense que ça ira.

\- Si tu le dis. »

L'aristocrate avait repris des couleurs et se tenait déjà plus droit dans sa chaise. Il s'était mis à picorer son plat, un flan de courgette.

« Comment s'est comporté Teddy ? » changea-t-il de sujet.

Harry se retint de lui balancer à la figure l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé juste avant que n'arrive ledit Teddy. Il répondit plutôt laconiquement :

« Comme toujours, il aime faire des bêtises et croire que je ne l'ai pas vu faire. »

Un léger sourire se peignit enfin sur le visage de Draco.

« Il est plein de vie, hein ?

\- Oui, comme sa mère. »

Le regard de Harry se fit nostalgique.

« J'ai peur de ce qu'il va nous faire à l'adolescence, commenta-t-il.

\- C'est surtout le personnel de Poudlard qu'il va embêter. Je plains ses professeurs.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on recevra plein de courriers nous expliquant en long et en large toutes les conneries qu'il a faites et les heures de colle qu'il a écopées. »

Le ton s'était détendu et ils semblaient enfin pouvoir se parler correctement, malgré un mal-être traînant dans l'air. Ils continuèrent un moment sur Teddy avant de dériver sur leurs boulots respectifs. Le repas était bien entamé quand Harry posa à nouveau la question qui fâche :

« Draco, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as jugé nécessaire de t'enfuir plutôt que de rester pour en parler. Explique-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Le blond se crispa, ayant redouté le retour à ce sujet. Il reposa sa fourchette, le visage fermé.

« Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure, continua Harry, voyant que Draco n'allait pas répondre. Cette fois, j'écouterai tout jusqu'au bout sans m'énerver.

\- Sans t'énerver ? questionna Draco, moqueur.

\- Oui bon, je vais essayer. S'il te plaît, je n'aime pas cette situation. »

Il eut encore droit à un léger silence avant que Draco ne se lance :

« Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas prêt.

\- Mais pourquoi ? L'autre fois, c'était toi qui voulais m'embrasser !

\- Ne me coupe pas. À ce moment-là, j'étais dans l'émotion. Samedi, je me suis rendu compte de ce que cela voudrait vraiment dire. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça. Cela m'a fait peur. Et puis j'étais encore sous le stress de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu as dû le comprendre depuis un moment j'imagine, mais je n'ai jamais embrassé personne.

\- Non… je ne le savais pas », réagit-il, étonné.

Il ne pensait pas Draco comme ça, aussi attaché à de petites choses. Puis il se rappela de son premier baiser avec Cho, de la peur au ventre qu'il avait eu. Et Draco qui, en 20 ans bientôt 21, n'avait jamais échangé cela avec quiconque et de la pression que cela pouvait représenter pour un homme de sa classe sociale. Mais sa réaction lui semblait toujours beaucoup trop excessive.

« Moque-toi si tu veux, je m'en fiche, continua avec verve Draco, montrant bien qu'en réalité il ne s'en fichait pas. Voilà, tu as ta réponse : je n'ai jamais embrassé personne alors quand… quand il a _fallu_ , j'ai paniqué et je me suis enfuis parce que je ne sais faire que ça.

\- Ah çà, je m'en étais bien rendu compte, marmonna Harry. Déjà avec ta déclaration d'amour quand tu t'es pointé chez moi sans prévenir. Quoique paradoxalement, tu avais été bien courageux au début. »

Une rougeur s'empara des oreilles du blond.

« Je n'étais pas prêt, décida-t-il d'ignorer.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ouais, c'est quand même important un premier baiser mais pas à ce point, on dirait que tu veux protéger tes lèvres de tout ce qui pourrait les toucher !

\- Je suis le premier énervé par ma réaction de "vierge effarouchée", O.K. ? Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

\- O.K., O.K., mais je ne comprends pas. Ça fait un moment qu'on est en couple et encore plus qu'on se fréquente, tu devrais être assez à l'aise avec moi pour qu'on s'embrasse.

\- Ne me demande pas, je n'en sais rien.

\- Je te répulse ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Au contraire.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas, je te dis ! »

Harry sentait que Draco avait la réponse quelque part mais qu'il refusait, ou n'osait pas, la dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire pour que le blond lui fasse un tant soit peu confiance et se confie à lui ? Il n'aurait pas dû perdre son calme…

« Si je t'embrassais, là, tu t'enfuirais ?

\- Nous sommes en public, Harry.

\- Imagine qu'on soit juste tous les deux. Je pourrais t'embrasser ?

\- Je ne sais pas… grommela Draco, irrité. Tu me perds dans mes sentiments, là. Arrête.

\- J'ai envie qu'on s'embrasse », insista Harry.

Les oreilles de Draco devinrent un peu plus rouge, et il détourna le regard, les sourcils froncés. Voyant qu'il le perdait un peu, Harry rajouta :

« Mais si tu veux pas, je te ferai jamais rien. Mais il faut que tu me parles, Draco. Je peux pas savoir moi quand tu veux pas. Même si j'ai très envie. »

Son amoureux le regarda à nouveau, un léger pétillement dans les yeux.

« Tu attendrais ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Bah oui, je veux pas forcer les choses entre nous. Avec Ginny, on avait tendance à ne pas prendre l'autre en compte et faire ce que l'on voulait. Ça s'est mal terminé. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me parles. Bon, j'attendrai pas toute l'éternité non plus, hein. »

Draco lui sourit, balayant les dernières traces de colère qui voguaient encore dans la tête de Harry.

« D'accord. Merci. Et toi aussi, tu dois me parler, ajouta-t-il avec le ton de celui qui en sait plus qu'il ne veut le dire.

\- Oui, oui », répondit-il rapidement.

Le blond toucha alors le dos de la main de Harry, mettant un point final à leur réconciliation et la promesse de mieux faire la prochaine fois.

o0O0o

Draco était un personnage véritablement complexe. Lorsqu'il l'avait revu en février, il semblait si sûr de lui, hautain, et déterminé dans ses actions. Il avait quand même réussi à lui dire qu'il l'aimait en face ! Avant de s'enfuir, certes, mais cela avait demandé un courage certain. Et voilà qu'à présent, face à un simple baiser, il s'enfuyait sans mot dire. Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement ? Où était passé le Draco à la forte confiance en lui ? Celui qui s'était jeté pêle-mêle dans leur relation et l'avait, mine de rien, poussé à prendre une décision ?

Quelque chose avait changé chez Draco, ça, il en était certain. La question était, était-ce lui-même, dans son comportement, ou sa façon de se comporter avec lui ? Dans le premier cas, Harry ne voyait qu'un élément extérieur qui aurait pu bousculer le caractère de Draco. Dans le deuxième, il se demanda si c'était une sorte de laisser-aller, une espèce de marque de confiance étrange envers lui. Ou alors, Harry se fourvoyait complètement et Draco avait toujours été comme ça et le début de leur relation n'était qu'une façade.

Que de questions sans réponse que Harry n'osait poser à son petit ami. Depuis leur dispute, ils évitaient ce sujet comme la peste, parlant de tout sauf de ça. Harry doutait que cela soit la bonne façon de faire mais lui-même ne voulait pas se hasarder à faire le premier pas.

Il avait longtemps réfléchi à tout cela et s'était demandé si sa colère n'avait pas été « trop ». Il avait l'impression de s'être montré un peu injuste et peu à l'écoute de ce que Draco aurait pu essayer de lui dire. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Certes, il avait été blessé et après tout, sa réaction était plutôt normale mais il avait oublié d'essayer de comprendre la situation du point de vue de Draco.

Suite à cela, ils ne s'étaient plus vus, en-dehors de leurs déjeuners habituels et des occasionnelles rencontres dans les couloirs. La fin de l'année administrative approchant nécessairement, ils s'étaient retrouvés chacun avec un emploi du temps beaucoup plus lourd. Harry d'autant plus que ses examens finaux approchaient. Cet état de fait en plus, leur relation lui semblait un peu branlante. Et Harry ne savait trop comment y remédier.

Avec Ginny, ils avaient tendance à se balancer à la tête tout ce qui n'allait pas, d'un coup, puis de réparer tout ça au creux de l'oreiller. C'était direct, simple, un peu violent. Finalement, à y repenser, peut-être qu'ils s'étaient séparés à cause de ça. Ah, mais il fallait qu'il arrête de comparer sa relation actuelle avec l'ancienne. Elles étaient ô combien différente et ce qui avait marché avec l'une n'allait pas forcément marcher avec l'autre. Et puis, à tout bien réfléchir, ce n'était peut-être pas très sain de résonner comme cela. Harry se força donc à ne plus comparer ses relations mais ce n'était pas le plus simple.

Fin mai, alors que Harry était en plein dans ses examens et qu'il carburait au café, il se vit contraint d'annoncer à Draco qu'il lui serait impossible de déjeuner avec lui le vendredi suivant et le mardi d'après. Celui-ci afficha un air surpris. C'était la première fois que l'un d'eux annulait leur rendez-vous habituel.

« Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oh tout simplement que j'ai mon examen pratique sur l'heure du repas vendredi. Et mardi, je termine plutôt tard donc je ne veux pas te faire attendre. Et comme je reprends assez tôt, je pense que je ne mangerai qu'un sandwich. Mais après, j'en aurais fini avec mes exams donc on pourrait même faire une sortie si tu veux ! »

Il avait lancé l'invitation au passage, de façon un peu nonchalante, mais son cœur battait fort à l'idée que Draco la décline. Il voulait vraiment passer un moment avec lui, loin du Ministère et des autres sorciers, se redécouvrir un peu. Mais Draco avait une tête difficile à comprendre. Les commissures de ses lèvres étaient retournées et il regardait résolument son assiette de purée de carottes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Harry, en lui caressant la main.

\- Non, non, rien. »

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

« T'es si déçu que ça qu'on ne puisse pas se voir ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça.

\- C'est quoi alors ? Dis-moi. »

Draco prit une goulée d'air et finit par lâcher le morceau :

« J'aurais voulu qu'on soit ensemble pour mon anniversaire.

\- Ton… anniversaire?!

\- Oui bon, d'accord, ce n'est qu'un anniversaire. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Tu dois me prendre pour un gamin maintenant.

\- Draco ! l'interrompit Harry alors qu'il était parti dans ses plaintes. Je ne sais pas quand est on anniversaire !

\- Oh. »

La bouche de Draco forma également un magnifique O de surprise. Il cligna deux fois des yeux avant de partir dans un rire nerveux. Harry, lui, complètement abasourdi était en train de se morigéner pour ne pas avoir pensé à lui demander sa date d'anniversaire. C'était un élément de base à savoir, non ? Lorsque Draco se fut calmé, il repartit dans une de ses diatribes :

« Évidemment que tu ne pouvais pas savoir, suis-je bête. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ! Comme si tu pouvais le savoir d'un claquement de doigt. Et moi qui…

\- Draco, stop, stop, stop. Réponds-moi du coup, c'est quand ?

\- Le 5 juin. Ça tombe mardi prochain.

\- Ah. Ah oui d'accooord, je vois. »

Il était dans la mouise. À la limite, il pouvait toujours passer le voir le soir. Ah mais non, il avait cet examen le lendemain super tôt. Oh, c'était vraiment pas bon tout ça. Mais après tout, il pouvait bien aller le voir en soirée, même pas longtemps.

« Harry, je vois ce qui se passe dans ta tête. Ce n'est pas grave, laisse tomber. Ce n'est qu'un anniversaire.

\- Oui mais c'est le premier qu'on peut fêter ensemble. Ça la fout mal quoi… J'suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, te dis-je. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Tu peux toujours venir à ma fête organisée le week-end d'après. Je ne voulais pas t'y inviter parce que je crois que ce genre de soirée ne t'intéresse guère mais j'aimerais bien que l'on passe un moment ensemble.

\- J'adore les fêtes d'anniversaire Draco ! Pourquoi tu as pensé ça ?

\- Hum, je n'en doute pas, mais pas ce genre de fête. Il y aura un sacré gratin tu sais. Et pas forcément des personnes que tu apprécies.

\- Ah. C'est plus une soirée… mondaine en fait ?

\- On peut dire.

\- Je viendrai quand même, pour toi. »

Les oreilles de Draco rosirent légèrement.

« Merci… Tu peux amener un ou une amie avec toi si tu veux. Mais pas Granger s'il te plaît ? »

Harry tiqua. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il sentait qui aller arriver.

« Hermione ? Parce que c'est une née-moldue ? »

Draco évita son regard donc Harry comprit aussitôt que c'était là le problème. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se mette en colère.

« Hermione est ma meilleure amie.

\- Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

\- Oui hein ! C'est sa naissance le problème ! Draco, tes propos me blessent ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?

\- Tu l'as dit tout seul », négocia-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve.

« Rah, dans ces moments-là, je me demande vraiment comment on a pu finir ensemble », ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher.

Draco pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Sentait-il qu'il était en tort ? En marmonnant il lâcha finalement quelques mots :

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse les remarques de mes connaissances. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais parler ? C'est toujours à un sens les conversations avec toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'avoir la bouche en O. Il sentit ses joues rougir de honte.

« Je suis désolé Draco. La… La situation m'a énervé.

\- Je m'en suis bien rendu compte…

\- C'est un sujet délicat en même temps.

\- Je vais te dire un secret », chuchota soudain Draco sur un ton de confidence.

Intrigué, Harry se rapprocha de son petit ami pour mieux entendre. Celui-ci, la main faisant obstacle au monde extérieur, lui murmura :

« J'ai toujours été jaloux de Granger. »

Surpris, le brun se renfonça dans sa chaise en s'écriant :

« Toi ?!

\- Oui, moi. J'étais toujours le deuxième en cours, le deuxième en magie. Comment ne pouvais-je pas être jaloux ?

\- Je n'avais pas souvenir que tu était aussi bon à Poudlard… fit Harry, dubitatif.

\- Comme si tu allais faire attention à ça, s'amusa Draco. J'étais le deuxième de notre promo et évidemment Granger était première. Tu es au courant que tu ne fais pas assez attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, rassure-moi ?

\- Hum… On me l'a peut-être déjà dit quelques fois, avoua Harry.

\- Ah, je m'en doutais !

\- Roh, c'est pas ma faute.

\- "Je ne fais pas exprès".

\- Hein ?

\- On ne dit pas "c'est pas ma faute". C'est toi qui le fais, donc évidemment que c'est toi qui fais la faute. »

Draco avait réussi à le perdre.

« Tu aimes bien parler, hein ? voulut-il se venger.

\- D'où tu sors ça, toi ?

\- Hm, une impression.

\- Alors là, on en est loin ! Si je pouvais, je resterais loin de toute personne et ne parlerais qu'à mon hibou. »

Cela avait été dit avec tant de flegme que Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Draco le regarda avec une jolie moue, sûrement vexé que son petit ami se moque de lui. Il était toujours comme ça le blond, il se vexait pour un rien et le boudait. Toujours de la même façon : en refusant de le regarder et en se pinçant les lèvres. Avec le temps, le jeune homme avait trouvé ça de plus en plus adorable. Il ne l'aurait toutefois pas avoué pour une mornille.

« Bien, M. Draco Malfoy, que souhaitez-vous que je vous offre comme cadeau ? Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps pour te faire une surprise alors dis-moi quelque chose qui te plairait. »

Harry lui offrit un sourire ravageur qui, c'était certain, lui venait de son père. Finalement, en prenant son petit air de Malfoy, le nez plissé, le blond lui répondit :

« La politesse voudrait que je te dise que je n'ai besoin de rien mais à vrai dire, il y a un livre qui me plairait beaucoup.

\- Et quel est-il ?

\- C'est un roman un peu ancien de Steven Queen « Un Épouvantard chez les moldus ». J'en ai lu récemment une critique et j'ai eu envie de le lire.

\- O.K., attends, je vais l'écrire sinon je vais oublier. »

Il sortit un agenda de son sac et nota le titre de l'œuvre. Puis il le referma avec un sourire de contentement.

« J'espère que tu seras content de l'avoir même si c'est pas une surprise.

\- Harry, c'est déjà beaucoup, fit Draco, touché. J'ai toujours en travers de la gorge le fait que je ne t'ai pas prévenu pour mon anniversaire par contre… Et de te l'avoir reproché.

\- Tu ne me l'as pas reproché !

\- Dans ma tête, si. »

Harry éclata de rire. Draco avait dit ça de sa façon si particulière que cela ne pouvait qu'être immensément drôle. Et bien entendu, il lui fit la tête pour avoir ri. Finalement, Harry commençait à le connaître, petit à petit. C'est que cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble après tout. Il restait un mystère mais, à la vitesse d'une tortue, il se dévoilait un peu plus.

« Bon, pour ne pas perturber tes invités si susceptible, je ne demanderai pas à Hermione de m'accompagner. Mais ils ne vont pas s'en sortir comme ça alors ça sera Luna ! Si elle veut bien, bien sûr. »

Draco grimaça mais acquiesça de la tête. Ah s'il ne voulait pas de né-moldus, ils auraient du Luna ! C'était peut-être pire. Harry espérait juste qu'elle accepterait de venir.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil pour ton amie, commenta Draco. C'est comme si tu te servais d'elle.

\- Ah… c'est pas faux… je n'y avais pas pensé. Tu es vraiment gentil, en fait.

\- Gentil ? Moi ? » fit-il, offusqué.

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire. Décidément, il était de bonne humeur ce jour-là.

« T'es gentil, adorable, droit… tout ce que tu veux ! Le nie pas ! »

Draco en rougit au point que deux boutons de rose eurent éclos sur ses joues. Cette vision fit battre particulièrement vite le cœur de Harry qui déglutit. Pour la première fois depuis leur dispute, il eut tout particulièrement envie des lèvres de son petit ami. Elles étaient là, pincées de gêne, du même rose que ses joues. Si délicates et si masculines, légèrement mangées. C'était bien Harry qui les aurait mangées, là, sur le moment.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu me complimentes, je ne sais que répondre », finit-il par dire calmement, comme s'il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et y déposa un baiser. Un sourire taquin sur le visage, il lui répondit :

« T'as qu'à dire que tu m'aimes. »

Draco afficha d'abord un visage surpris avant de se mettre à rire, de son rire traînant.

« Ahah, si tu y tiens tant : je t'aime Harry. »

Le brun qui avait voulu tourner son amoureux en bourrique ne put que prendre un air brave et de répondre :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Draco. »

Ça aussi depuis leur dispute, ils ne se l'étaient pas redit. Il était bien content de l'avoir fait en sentant une douce chaleur s'emparer de son ventre. Ils se sourirent un peu bêtement. Ils étaient juste… bien.

« Tu vas me manquer, finit par soupirer Draco après un moment.

\- Une fois mes exams terminés, je réclame une journée entière rien qu'à nous !

\- Ahah, si tu veux. Mais je travaille encore jusqu'à mi-juillet, je te préviens.

\- Oh mon pauvre, se moqua Harry.

\- Ne rigole pas. Dans deux ans, tu seras au même régime que moi.

\- Urgh, il ne me tarde ABSOLUMENT pas d'y être. Comment peux-tu vivre sans vacances ?

\- Mais j'en ai, très cher, commença Draco sur le ton de l'irrespect. Elles sont simplement plus courtes que les tiennes. Espèce de flemmard, va.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Harry, outré. Un flemmard, moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? »

Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui se mit à bouder. Draco, visiblement fier de son exploit, dégusta une cuillère de son fraisier avec son regard d'aristocrate supérieur. Harry ne trouva rien de mieux que de lui tirer la langue, son attaque ultime.

o0O0o

Ces deux semaines d'examen furent un stress permanent, en particulier pour les épreuves théoriques. Harry avait l'impression de repasser ses Aspics… comme lors du semestre précédent. L'école supérieure, c'était vraiment pas de la gnognotte. Pourtant son nombre de cours était moindre par rapport à Poudlard. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi la pression était-elle aussi forte ?

Pendant toute la durée de ses examens, il s'était retenu de toucher à une goutte d'alcool, ne voulant pas que cela influe sur ses capacités. Mais il n'avait jamais rejeté une invitation de ses amis à la fin d'un examen à aller le fêter dans un bar. Et évidemment, les boissons alcoolisées étaient de la partie.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Draco, il n'avait trouvé le temps que d'envoyer une lettre de félicitations entre deux révisions. Il ne lui restait que deux examens, un le mercredi et un le jeudi mais ils faisaient partie des plus compliqués, ou plutôt… des plus théoriques. Mais c'était bientôt fini, il se raccrochait à cette simple pensée. Après il aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour aller embêter Draco de sa présence. Il n'allait pas le lâcher une seconde. Il voulait le comprendre. Toujours plus. Et même si l'incident du baiser était relégué en arrière-plan, Harry voulait toujours découvrir la véritable raison de Draco.

Puis arriva enfin le jeudi et la fin des examens. Quand ils sortirent de la salle Harry et ses amis hurlèrent de bonheur et décidèrent de partir immédiatement faire la fête. Il faisait encore bien jour et la nuit ne tomberait pas avant plusieurs heures mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se rendre à pied vers la boîte de nuit que chaque jeune sorcier recommandait. C'était certes un endroit où les moldus pouvaient se rendre mais une pièce leur était interdite. L'endroit parfait pour se mélanger avec eux tout en pouvant également ne passer son temps qu'avec les sorciers.

La boîte de nuit était en plein cœur de la capitale et se démarquait par sa façade très… colorée. Un gigantesque papillon aux multiples couleurs battait paisiblement ses ailes. Pour les sorciers, c'était définitivement un sort qui le faisait vivre dans la brique mais pour les moldus, cela n'était qu'une simple projection numérique. Pour la couverture, de faux projecteurs étaient posés à des endroits bien visibles depuis que le gérant – un sang mêlé – avait eu quelques visites du bureau de protection des moldus.

On voyait la boîte de nuit d'assez loin car elle était en coin de rue et attirait tous les sorciers alentours comme des… papillons, d'où le symbole et logo de l'établissement. Son nom était toutefois un peu plus abscons « The Understander ». Il avait vu le jour depuis un peu plus d'un an et avait presqu'aussitôt atteint une grande popularité. Le gérant était un ami d'un ami de Harry et c'est comme cela qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'y aller avec ses camarades, généralement les jeudis et vendredis soirs. L'ambiance lui plaisait grandement.

Malgré l'heure précoce, le gérant accepta de les faire entrer, saluant chacun d'entre eux comme si c'étaient des amis, ce qui était devenu un peu le cas en effet. Harry l'appréciait bien parce qu'il n'avait jamais réagi sur le fait qu'il était LE Harry Potter, il le traitait comme un client comme un autre. Il les amena dans la salle réservée aux sorciers, qui était la seule déjà prête pour la soirée. En attendant que leurs commandes arrivent, Harry et ses amis commencèrent à jouer aux cartes, puis ils enchaînèrent sur les bavboules et encore les cartes. Ils jouèrent, jouèrent, jouèrent tout en buvant et mangeant des cochonneries, riant, s'amusant, fêtant la fin de leur année. Ce n'est qu'après un long moment que la boîte de nuit ouvrit officiellement ses portes et que les gens commencèrent à entrer.

La musique s'étant faite plus palpable, Harry se décida à aller danser du côté des moldus. Acceptant chaque personne qui venait l'aborder, il dansait avec un entrain qu'augmentait le niveau d'alcool, lui aussi augmentant. Se déhanchant, tournant, flirtant, il passait d'agréables moments avec ses partenaires qui riaient avec lui. Ce n'était que de la danse et si les invites se montraient un peu plus fortes, Harry expliquait être déjà avec quelqu'un. Et on acceptait et tout se passait bien. Lorsqu'il se reposait en buvant un coup au bar, pris d'assaut, il discutait avec ses voisins et leurs discussions pouvaient partir sur des niveaux que seul l'alcool permettait. C'est-à-dire, qu'elles semblaient extrêmement bien pensées, politique ou philosophique mais qu'en réalité, elles n'avaient aucun autre sens que celui que des ivrognes pouvaient donner. C'était agréable donc.

Harry se débarrassait du stress qu'il avait accumulé pendant tout ce dernier mois, il s'amusait. De temps en temps, il allait rejoindre un ami ou une amie qui l'avait accompagné et ils chantaient ensemble à pleine voix lorsqu'une chanson qu'ils connaissaient passait. Tout en continuant à boire.

Harry commençait à avoir chaud et plusieurs fois il se retrouva torse nu avant que Neville n'arrive à chaque fois à la rescousse pour l'obliger à renfiler son tee-shirt. Lors de ce genre de soirée, son cher Neville était toujours là pour veiller sur lui. C'était définitivement un bon ami. Le cœur gonflé de ce sentiment il alla chercher le sorcier pour lui faire un câlin dont il ne ressortirait pas vivant. L'ayant attrapé et malgré ses protestations, Harry se mit à le couvrir de mots d'amour, le remerciant pour être toujours présent pour lui même s'il n'en valait pas la peine.

Le regard de Neville passa d'énervé à compatissant alors que Harry quittait la congratulation pour l'apitoiement. L'alcool lui ayant finalement monté à la tête pour qu'il devienne triste, Neville le fit asseoir à une table vide pour le consoler. Harry était entré en mode dépression, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait atteint son niveau d'acceptation d'alcool et Neville en ramassait les morceaux. Ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement au courant du problème de dépression de Harry mais il le voyait souvent dans cet état en soirée, il avait donc sûrement mis ça sur une tendance à l'alcool triste.

« J'me sens pas bien… fit soudain Harry en se tenant le ventre et mettant une main devant la bouche.

\- Ouh là ! Alors tu vomis pas sur moi ! Viens, on va aux toilettes. Tu peux y arriver ? »

Fermant les yeux, Harry hocha légèrement la tête. Il s'appuya sur Neville qui le guida jusqu'aux sanitaires où il se vida de tout son saoul. Quand plus rien ne sortit, il hoqueta et rota, les larmes aux yeux.

« Chuis… pô bien…

\- Là, là, murmura Neville en lui frottant le dos. C'est passé maintenant. Tiens, de l'eau. »

Il lui tendit un verre sortit de nulle part que Harry avala goulument. Sa vision commençait à être plus claire.

« Pa'don… Neville. Pa'don, pa'don. »

Il continua sa litanie un temps infini pendant que son ami lui frottait toujours le dos et lui chuchotait de douces paroles. Après un certain temps, il lui demanda :

« Ça va mieux ? »

Incapable de répondre, Harry acquiesça du chef.

« Tu te sens capable de transplaner avec moi ? »

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« J'vais enco' vomir…

\- Je vois… On va prendre un taxi alors, ça te va ?

\- Oui… »

Après avoir nettoyé les toilettes d'un coup de baguette sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'odeur, Neville ramena Harry à leur table où ils récupérèrent leurs affaires. Le laissant là, son ami alla au bar pour demander à appeler un taxi. Harry le vit de loin obtenir la carte contre une petite somme qui lui permettrait d'utiliser le téléphone de la boîte de nuit. Il faudrait qu'il le rembourse, se surprit-il à penser. Il avait beau avoir la tête dans les vapes, comment arrivait-il à penser à quelque chose d'aussi trivial ?

Neville revint peu après en lui annonçant avoir appelé un taxi qui devait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. Prenant leurs affaires dans les bras, il invita Harry à le suivre dehors pour attendre. À l'extérieur, il faisait froid. En juin, les nuits étaient encore très fraîches. Mais cela permit à Harry d'avoir les idées plus claires et de dessaouler. On entendait encore la musique faire vibrer les murs bien que son son soit plus étouffé. Lui et Neville ne s'échangèrent pas une parole, engourdis par le froid.

Finalement, le taxi arriva. Ils s'avancèrent aussitôt vers lui avant que quelqu'un n'y monte. La conductrice fit une étrange tête en comprenant que Harry était bien alcoolisé.

« Il ne va pas me vomir dans mon taxi ? » demanda-t-elle à Neville.

Celui-ci entreprit de la rassurer et après un dernier mauvais regard, elle mit le moteur en marche.

« Où je vous dépose ?

\- Square Grimmaurd, s'il vous plaît », répondit le sorcier.

Harry regarda par la vitre la ville aux couleurs de nuit. Son esprit était déjà parti ailleurs et il finit par s'endormir en cours de route. Il se réveilla lorsque Neville lui secoua l'épaule alors qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il paya le taxi et aida Harry à sortir. Il faudra encore une fois qu'il le rembourse… il le ferait lorsqu'il aurait décuvé le lendemain.

Ils attendirent que le taxi ne soit plus dans leur champ de vision pour appeler la maison à faire son apparition. Ceci fait, Harry batailla pour trouver la poignée de la porte pour que finalement, ce soit Neville qui l'ouvre. Machinalement, Harry appuya sur l'interrupteur qui illumina le hall d'entrée. Il avait fait installer l'électricité lorsqu'il s'était installé définitivement au 12, square Grimmaurd.

« Tu vas arriver à monter jusque dans ta chambre ?

\- Chais pas…

\- Bon, bah on va essayer. Allez viens, appuie-toi sur moi. »

Docile, Harry se laissa faire et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers. Ils entendirent soudain la porte du petit salon s'ouvrir. Tournant la tête vers la source du bruit, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils aperçurent Draco Malfoy !

« Ah ! » firent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

Un immense sourire se colla aux lèvres de Harry qui lâcha Neville pour se jeter sur Draco qui eut un mouvement de recul. Harry le prit dans ses bras en murmurant à l'infini son prénom. Neville eut un regard soupçonneux. Draco finit par répondre à l'étreinte de son petit ami, plus par soucis de les faire tenir debout qu'autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? » demanda Harry, de la joie dans la voix.

Draco jeta un regard sur Neville avant de répondre :

« Tu m'avais dit que tes examens se terminaient aujourd'hui et comme cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, j'avais envie de te voir. Je t'ai envoyé un hibou mais comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien venir te voir directement. Comme… comme tu avais dit que je pouvais venir quand je voulais chez toi… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû ? »

Il avait débité cela rapidement, comme pour s'excuser de sa présence, en regardant plus particulièrement Neville, qui ne disait rien. Harry serra encore plus fort la taille de Draco.

« Je voulais te voir moi aussi ! s'exclama-t-il. Oh ! Oh ! Attends ! »

Il s'éloigna de Draco et appuya ses mains sur les joues du blond, brisant ainsi sa face imperturbable. Celui-ci, pas à l'aise du tout, grommela :

« Hawy…

\- Bon anniversaire ! »

À travers ses joues écrasées, Harry le vit sourire, ou plutôt, être ému.

« Mechi… maint'nant lâche-moi. »

Harry obéit mais seulement pour l'enlacer à nouveau. Draco soupira, en frottant sa mâchoire endolorie. Puis s'adressant pour la première fois à Neville, demanda :

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

D'abord surpris d'être interrogé, Neville reprit vite contenance et répondit :

« On est allé fêter la fin des examens, il a simplement trop bu.

\- Je vois. Merci Londubat. Je vais m'en occuper maintenant.

\- Hm… Harry ? Comment tu te sens ?

\- Y'ai mal à la tête… se plaignit l'intéressé.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ? Est-ce que tu préfères rester avec Malfoy ?

\- Ngn… Draco, murmura-t-il, en train de s'endormir.

\- Compris. Bon, je le laisse entre tes mains Malfoy, occupe-toi bien de lui.

\- Merci Londubat… de me faire confiance.

\- Je suis juste le désir de Harry. C'est en lui que j'ai confiance. »

Draco ne répondit pas. Harry était en train de comater et c'étaient les bras du blond qui l'empêchaient de tomber par terre. Neville les salua et s'en alla en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne resta plus qu'eux deux. Draco secoua son petit ami.

« Harry ? Tu dors ?

\- Hm… » marmonna le sorcier.

Draco soupira.

« Allez viens, on va te mettre au lit. »

Harry s'astreignit à ouvrir les yeux et à aider Draco à le diriger vers sa chambre. Après moult grognements, un Harry qui se prit un buffet en plein dans le ventre et un Draco qui lâcha un juron, ils atteignirent enfin le lit de Harry où celui-ci s'effondra suivi du blond qui reprit son souffle.

« Ah non, t'endors pas encore, il faut que tu mettes ton pyjamas. »

Harry utilisa ses dernières forces pour enlever son pantalon. Quand il tenta d'enlever son tee-shirt, il en fut bien incapable, si bien que Draco dut venir à la rescousse. En caleçon, Harry se faufila sous les draps. Alors que Draco partait dans un coin pour se changer à son tour – il avait vraisemblablement amené des affaires avec lui – Harry lui murmura :

« Draco… tu m'aimes ? »

L'intéressé ayant boutonné le dernier bouton de sa chemise de pyjamas vint le rejoindre dans le lit. Repoussant les cheveux du visage de Harry, il répondit :

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. Pourquoi ?

\- Des fois, je me demande ce qui t'attire chez moi… »

Harry semblait un peu plus lucide.

« Je croyais que c'était moi qui devais me poser ce genre de questions ! plaisanta Draco.

\- Tu m'aimes ? répéta Harry.

\- Oui. Allez viens, il faut que tu dormes. »

Harry se rapprocha de Draco et se nicha dans ses bras. Il était bien, là, contre sa chaleur.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Pour quoi ? s'étonna Draco.

\- J'ai été méchant.

\- Quand ? demanda gentiment le blond.

\- Quand j'ai été méchant parce que tu voulais pas m'embrasser. Tu m'en veux ? »

Draco soupira contre les cheveux de Harry, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura-t-il. Tu m'as blessé c'est vrai, mais je ne t'en veux pas. C'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux.

\- Pourquoi ? Y faut pas t'en vouloir. C'est ma faute.

\- Non, c'est de la mienne. Parce que je suis trop peureux… et que j'ai peur des grands changements.

\- Un bisou, c'est un grand changement ?

\- Oui, un très grand. J'ai peur de finir blessé.

\- Par quoi ? s'étonna Harry qui commençait à s'endormir.

\- Par toi, par mes sentiments… finit-il par avouer.

\- Hm… »

Harry s'était finalement endormi. Draco eut un sourire triste et l'enlaça avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

o0O0o

La lumière du soleil vint agresser les pauvres yeux de Harry, le réveillant. Il avait un mal de crâne absolument horrible. Il lui fallait une potion pour faire passer ça… Il se mit en position assise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il geignit de douleur. Un bruit à côté de lui le fit sursauter. C'était Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait donc dans son lit ? Ils n'avaient quand même pas… À force de se torturer les méninges, il finit par se rappeler par à-coups de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il soupira de soulagement. Ils n'avaient rien fait. Ç'aurait été définitivement trop triste que leur première fois se passe ainsi.

Il se rappela toutefois de leur dernière conversation et il en rougit de honte… Il était vraiment bourré, hein ? Dire qu'il était certain qu'il ne finirait jamais bourré devant Draco… stupide ! Stupide, stupide ! Il était trop… stupide ! Il avait trop honte… Plus jamais, plus jamais il ne boirait !

Draco marmonna dans son sommeil et tira un peu plus la couette à lui. À bien y penser, c'était quand même une image des plus rarissime. Un Draco dans son lit. Qui aurait cru que ça arriverait un jour ? Il n'y avait que sa tête blonde décoiffée par la nuit qui dépassait de sous la couverture. Il avait l'air bien endormi, paisible. Il était beau. Mais ça, ce n'était pas nouveau. Harry en profita pour l'observer à son aise.

Pour continuer dans la blondeur, ses sourcils étaient si clairs et si fins qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'en avait pas. Ses cils, blonds eux aussi – forcément – étaient courts et bougeaient au rythme des rêves de Draco. Il avait des pommettes hautes, qui lui faisaient des creux sexy aux joues. Ses oreilles étaient petites et adorables. Blanches à l'état actuelle mais avec une propension à rougir en premier. De jolis coquelicots. Quant à son nez, en pointe, on y aurait volontiers fait courir le doigt, dessiner l'arrête. Il avait vraiment un nez ravissant. Quant à sa bouche, une terrible envie de l'embrasser l'habitait. Il était incapable de la décrire tant il en avait envie.

Mais quelle heure était-il ? Il se tourna vers son réveil-matin. Il indiquait sept heures trente-sept. Il était tôt… sa tête lui faisait un petit peu moins mal mais il se sentait encore faiblard. Il se cacha à nouveau sous les couettes et s'éloigna de la méchante lumière en allant enlacer Draco qui marmonna mais se laissa faire. Il sentait bon aussi. Ce mec était physiquement parfait ou quoi ? Il avait une bonne odeur de violette et de tilleul. Était-ce son shampooing, son eau de toilette ? Ou simplement son odeur naturelle ? Parce que cela semblait peu probable qu'il se soit parfumé avant d'aller se coucher, il aurait de toute façon perdu son odeur pendant la nuit. Ou pas ? À vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il aimait son odeur, ça c'était sûr. Lui-même ne devait pas vraiment sentir la rose.

Il était heureux que Draco soit venu de lui-même chez lui. Même s'il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir n'importe quand, il pensait que Draco serait trop pudique pour oser le faire. Alors que, contre toutes attentes, il soit venu et surtout qu'il l'ait attendu, cela le remplissait de joie. Il aimait le voir chez lui. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un dans cette maison trop grande. Et que cette personne soit son petit ami. Il en était venu à l'aimer plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru, se surprit-il à penser. Ils s'étaient mutuellement ouverts leurs cœurs et avaient prononcé des mots d'amour. Oui, Harry était bien amoureux de Draco. C'était arrivé il ne savait comment mais le résultat était là.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sentir la chaleur de Draco contre lui. Harry était une personne tactile, alors forcément, pouvoir toucher autant qu'il voulait (ou presque) son petit ami le mettait en joie. Il faut dire que Draco avait la peau douce typique des aristocrates qui prennent soin d'eux, donc le contact était d'autant plus agréable. Sous la couette, Harry caressa les poignets du blond puis son cou, ses joues. Sous le contact, les cils de Draco papillonnèrent avant de laisser la place à deux quartz fumés fatigués qui se refermèrent avant de se rouvrir.

« Bonjour mon beau. »

Draco lui répondit par un grognement avant de se coller contre son torse pour éloigner la lumière. Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry.

« Quelle heure ? murmura-t-il.

\- Presque huit heures je pense.

\- Hum… il va falloir que je m'habille.

\- Tu commences à quelle heure ?

\- À dix heures le vendredi.

\- Bah t'as encore du temps alors ! On reste dans le lit. »

Draco ne discuta pas et se laissa plutôt câliner. Il demanda plutôt :

« Tu vas mieux ?

\- Hum… oui. Mais j'ai un mal de crâne horrible, je vais pas sortir de chez moi aujourd'hui.

\- Même pas pour manger avec moi ce midi ?

\- Ah ! J'avais oublié… je ne pensais qu'à mes vacances…

\- C'est pas grave, de toute façon, on se voit demain.

\- Désolé… je pense pas être d'attaque pour midi. »

Il lui offrit un sourire désolé. Il lui caressa la joue d'un air taquin et proposa :

« Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir plutôt ?

\- Hm, je ne sais pas… je vais être plutôt pris samedi, pour préparer mon anniversaire.

\- Ça ne va quand même pas te prendre toute la journée. Tu pourras repartir dans la matinée… _deal_ ? »

Draco le regarda les yeux froncés puis après avoir passé une main dans le nid de cheveux de Harry lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre.

« Puisque tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Mais promets-moi de me laisser partir tôt demain.

\- Je te le promets. »

Il agrémenta sa promesse par un baisemain en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci en laissa fleurir le rouge de ses joues.

« Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il en réponse, gêné.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies vu mon côté pitoyable hier… dit-il brusquement.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu étais étonnamment assez… mignon. »

Harry en rougit de honte.

« Mais euh… dis-moi, Harry. Est-ce que… tu as un problème avec l'alcool ? »

Harry le regarda, surpris. Est-ce qu'il… avait tout découvert ? Son cœur battit un peu plus fort.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Tu es… souvent en train de boire de l'alcool et hier… tu étais plutôt éméché. »

Que d'euphémismes ! Il avait tout compris ! Non, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il sache, qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était qu'un idiot d'alcoolique, qu'il n'était pas… digne de lui.

« Hier c'était exceptionnel, s'empressa-t-il de dire. C'est vrai que j'aime bien boire un verre quand je mange mais je n'ai pas de problème avec l'alcool ! »

Menteur. Avec une telle explication, Draco avait sûrement compris qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. Mais heureusement pour lui, celui-ci fit celui qui le croyait. Ou peut-être le croyait-il vraiment ? Il se sentait nul, il avait même menti à son petit ami pour cacher son problème d'alcoolisme. En même temps, il venait juste de reconnaître que ce problème existait, c'était encore trop tôt pour oser en parler avec des gens. Il sourit à Draco dans l'espoir de faire disparaître les doutes qui devaient sûrement l'habiter et changea de sujet :

« Tu veux petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oh oui, je meurs de faim. »

Et comme pour approuver, son ventre émit un tel gargouillement que Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Draco gémit de honte.

« Vu qu'il est tôt et qu'on a le temps, je peux nous faire du pain perdu. J'avais prévu d'en faire dimanche avec Teddy vu qu'il me reste pas mal de pain rassis. J'en ferai avec de la brioche avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il préfèrera en plus.

\- Oh arrête, tu me donnes faim. »

Harry éclata de rire. Puis grimaça alors que son mal de crâne se fit plus fort.

« Aw ma tête…

\- Tu as une potion Au revoir Ivresse ?

\- Je crois que je n'en ai plus… mince…

\- Ahah, sers-toi bien !

\- Pourquoi tant de méchanceté ? se plaignit Harry.

\- Pour ne pas savoir arrêter de boire quand tu atteints ton maximum. Allez debout, moi j'ai faim.

\- Oui votre majesté… » bougonna-t-il.

Harry passa le reste de la journée à décuver. Il aurait bien fait un peu de ménage mais dès qu'il se levait, la tête lui tournait. Ses seuls compagnons furent donc la télévision, le lecteur cassettes-DVD et des bouteilles d'eau pour diluer l'alcool dans son sang. Il ne retrouva des forces que pour faire le dîner. Kreattur aurait pu s'en occuper mais il fallait qu'il fasse au moins quelque chose dans la journée. Sinon il se sentait inutile.

Draco arriva avec son petit sac d'affaires dans la soirée. Après lui avoir demandé comment s'était passée sa journée et ce qu'il avait fait, ils se mirent à table dans la cuisine pour un dîner informel. Le courant passait bien et ils discutaient de choses et d'autres. Harry ne toucha pas à une goutte d'alcool même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui le démangeait.

« D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu veux ton cadeau maintenant ?

\- Mon cadeau ? Ah, non, pas la peine, tu pourras me le donner demain.

\- Mais puisque tu es là… autant te le donner non ?

\- Ça pourrait faire bizarre que tu viennes les mains vides à la soirée, expliqua Draco.

\- Ah effectivement, maintenant que tu le dis. »

Draco eut un petit rire à la surprise de Harry.

« Tu vas avoir une vraie pile de cadeau, j'suis sûr ! Il y aura beaucoup de monde ?

\- Plutôt oui. Des amis, leurs amis, des connaissances, des relations de mes parents… Certaines personnes me seront sûrement inconnues !

\- Oh je vois… c'est pas très…

\- Pas très quoi ?

\- Je sais pas ? Pas très amusant ?

\- C'est une façon de le voir.

\- Tu dors avec moi ? changea-t-il soudain de sujet.

\- Eh bien… oui ? Je n'ai jamais dormi dans ta chambre d'amis après tout, pourquoi ?

\- J'aime bien dormir avec toi.

\- Ça n'explique pas pourquoi, Harry. »

Il lui fit un de ces sourires qu'on offre aux enfants qui racontent n'importe quoi mais qui sont beaucoup trop mignons pour leur bien. Un sourire attendri. Harry, quant à lui, partit dans une réflexion intérieure, à se demander le pourquoi du comment. La seule réponse qu'il finit par donner à Draco fut un « Je ne sais pas », autant dire, d'une grande aide. Mais une ambiance tendre s'était installée. Le silence prit place et resta calme jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à monter se coucher.

Dans la chaleur du lit, ils se chuchotèrent quelques mots d'amour. Draco caressait la joue de Harry qui se laissait amoureusement faire. Le doux contact des doigts du blond l'endormait.

« Je suis tellement jaloux de tes doigts… » marmonna Harry.

Draco arrêta son mouvement mais quand le brun poussa une plainte, il reprit ses caresses.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Il y avait de l'amusement dans sa voix.

« Ils sont longs… et fins, et bien entretenus. J'aimerais avoir les mêmes. Les miens sont courts et boudinés. Ils sont pas beaux quoi.

\- Si tu vas sur ce terrain, moi c'est ton visage qui me rend jaloux.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai la peau très élastique, je tiens ça de ma mère. Pince-moi la joue et la peau suit sans problème. »

Il argumenta son explication en se pinçant justement la joue.

« Alors que toi… »

Il tira gentiment sur la joue de Harry.

« Tu vois, c'est plus dur. Tu n'as pas du tout le visage élastique. Tu vieilliras mieux que moi, ça c'est certain.

\- T'as peur de vieillir ?

\- Oh non, enfin pas plus qu'un autre. Disons que je sais que je ne ferai pas partie de ces personnes qui ont "le charme de l'âge mûr".

\- Tu peux pas dire ça, Draco. On sait pas de quoi le futur est fait. Regarde tes parents, je trouve qu'ils vieillissent bien.

\- Oh mon père, ça c'est certain. Mais ma mère utilise des potions et sortilèges tous les jours pour sa peau. Et comme c'est d'elle que j'ai hérité, je sais à peu près à quoi m'attendre.

\- Hm… si tu le dis. Je trouvais que tu ressemblais à ton père pourtant…

\- Ahah, c'est normal ! Je suis son fils après tout. »

Harry poussa soudain un cri d'horreur et pressa sa paume sur sa bouche. Draco sursauta et retira sa main.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ton père ! Il sera là demain ? »

Draco éclata de rire.

« C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Eh bien malheureusement pour toi, oui, il sera là. Il n'allait quand même pas rater ma fête d'anniversaire. Mon père te fait si peur que ça ?

\- Il est terrifiant ! se plaignit Harry. Bien sûr qu'il me fait peur ! »

Draco n'arrivait pas à calmer son rire, si bien que des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux.

« Anh, te moque pas.

\- Ah ! Pour une fois que c'est l'inverse. »

Et il repartit de plus belle dans son rire. Terriblement communicatif car un sourire se transmit sur les lèvres de Harry. Alors que Draco commençait à avoir du mal à respirer à cause de son fou rire, Harry se mit à glousser. Si bien que quelques secondes plus tard, ils se tenaient le ventre de douleur et que des larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de Draco. Celui-ci essaya de reprendre son sérieux mais un seul regard vers Harry le renvoya aux rires.

« Oh ! J'en peux… plus ! parvint à dire le brun entre deux hoquets.

\- Je vais… mourir… renchérit Draco.

\- Non… meurs pas… C'est triste… la mort. »

Cette phrase eut le don de renforcer encore une fois leur hilarité. Finalement il leur fallut plus de dix minutes pour arriver enfin à se calmer. Mais entre temps, Harry tomba du lit et Draco faillit s'étouffer. Mais ils étaient bien vivants et, miracle ! leur coup de folie était passé.

« Oh, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas ri comme ça, avoua Harry, un rire encore au fond de la gorge.

\- Moi non plus, approuva Draco. Ça fait du bien… je crois ?

\- Ah non, tu vas encore me faire rire.

\- Non, il ne faut pas ! Combats-le !

\- Mais comment ? »

Il allait rire. Il allait encore rire. Ses tripes n'étaient pas prêtes.

« Tu n'as qu'à m'embrasser. »

Un rire nerveux prit Harry.

« Hein ? Pour de vrai ? »

La tension était retombée. Ou remontée ? Le fait est que Draco avait les oreilles ET les joues rouges.

« Puisque je te dis », lui sourit-il, embarrassé.

Alors Harry ne se fit pas prier, il remonta sur le lit, prit le visage de Draco dans ses mains et sans lui laisser le temps de retirer ses paroles, l'embrassa passionnément. Les lèvres de son aimé étaient douces et il pouvait encore sentir le rire qui les avait nourries quelques temps plus tôt. Sa langue goûtait l'embarras mais se laissait docilement faire. Une main vint s'accrocher à son dos tandis que l'autre venait se poser sur une des siennes.

Finalement, essoufflés, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Ils avaient tous deux le visage en feu. Draco avait fermés les yeux mais Harry ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle sous les siens. Le baiser avait été aussi long que bref. Mais délicieusement bon. Il faut dire qu'il s'était fait attendre et que Harry en rêvait – dans tous les sens du terme – depuis longtemps.

« Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il au coin des lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Draco.

\- On peut encore s'embrasser ? »

Draco acquiesça de la tête. Ce deuxième baiser fut plus délicat et moins passionné mais tout autant palpitant. Draco tenta de répondre plutôt que de se laisser faire mais Harry le sentait un peu perdu. Sans rien dire, il le guida, l'incitant à répéter ce que lui-même faisait. Les bras de Draco s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, le serrant si bien que Harry avait fini au-dessus de lui. Sentir son petit ami sous lui commençait à l'exciter, mais Harry préféra se concentrer entièrement sur leurs bouches. Vu comment Draco avait été mal à l'aise rien qu'à l'idée de s'embrasser, il le voyait mal prêt à des caresses plus… intimes. Mais il était heureux. Pouvoir échanger des baisers, là comme ça, dans sa chambre, rien ne le rendait plus heureux.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un long moment avant, qu'enfin, ils ne se séparent, les lèvres rougies et humides, les yeux brillants et la respiration courte. Harry se cala alors entre les bras de Draco, qui se mit à câliner ses cheveux. Ils se mignotèrent un moment, se remettant doucement des émotions qui les avaient pris.

« Alors ? finit par demander Harry.

\- C'était bien.

\- Aw, juste bien ? se moqua-t-il.

\- C'était si bien que je ne peux pas te dire comment c'était, rétorqua Draco.

\- Hourra !

\- Ahah. »

Harry le récompensa d'un baiser chaste avant de retourner dans la chaleur des bras de son amoureux. La fatigue lui retomba alors dessus et il ferma les yeux, prêt à changer de bras pour ceux de Morphée.

« Harry ? Tu t'es endormi ?

\- Hmm… répondit celui-ci.

\- Je voulais te dire… Je suis désolé pour l'autre fois.

\- L'aut'e fois ? marmonna-t-il, émergeant à nouveau.

\- … Quand je n'ai pas voulu t'embrasser.

\- Oh, ça. C'est pas grave, c'est du passé maintenant. Je t'en veux plus.

\- À cause de nos embrassades ? »

Embrassades… d'où il sortait ses mots, lui ? rit Harry.

« Mais non… bien avant, le rassura-t-il.

\- Mais tu n'as pas arrêté d'en parler…

\- C'est pas parce que j't'en voulais… C'était juste… de la curiosité et une envie d'explication, je pense. »

Il y eut un silence avant que Draco n'avoue :

« Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dit de m'embrasser, j'ai eu peur que tu ne veuilles pas… pour te venger… ou un truc dans le genre. »

Harry en fut soufflé. Il leva la tête pour croiser les yeux de Draco. Ce dernier était de toute évidence, gêné. Il évita son regard.

« Tu… tu penses vraiment que je serais capable de faire ça ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Bah mince alors… Je te donne si peu confiance que ça ?

\- Non… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… ah je n'aurais rien dû dire.

\- Ne dis pas ça Draco. Tu as bien fait, au contraire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à penser ça ? Je te promets de ne plus le faire.

\- Rien… c'est juste moi, qui me crée des histoires.

\- Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas venir de nulle part ! Je ne me mettrai pas en colère alors dis-moi. »

Draco hésita un instant avant d'avouer :

« C'est… justement quand t'étais en colère… ça m'a vraiment fait peur…

\- Oh non, Draco… je suis désolé… »

Il caressa le bras qui l'entourait.

« Je sais vraiment pas contrôler mes colères… et j'étais particulièrement énervé. Et je me croyais légitime, on se croit toujours légitime quand on est en colère. Je suis vraiment désolé. Pardonne-moi.

\- C'est bon Harry… comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, c'est du passé. Je m'en veux de m'être monté tout ça à la tête.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre en colère comme ça. C'était… immature. Je te promets de faire de mon mieux pour que ça n'arrive plus.

\- Je te crois. Allez, n'en parlons plus et dormons. Je dois partir tôt demain. »

o0O0o

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la salle de bal, décorée du sol au plafond. Un orchestre jouait dans un coin mais pour l'instant, personne ne dansait. Luna poussa une exclamation d'admiration. La pièce était vraiment magnifique, sortie tout droit d'un livre de la Belle Époque. Harry ne savait où aller, il avait l'impression de faire tâche. Il avait pourtant mis sa plus belle robe, celle avec des motifs de constellations, mais à côté des autres invités, il n'était que peu de choses.

Luna, elle, était fidèle à elle-même, comme à son habitude. Alors nécessairement, elle détonnait. Mais Harry l'aimait pour ça, pour être capable de faire ce qu'elle voulait peut importe ce que les autres pourraient en penser. Nécessairement, les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Mais était-ce à cause de la robe couleur carotte de Luna ou simplement du fait de leur présence ? Le fait est qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un certain Blaise Zabini ne vienne vers eux.

« Bonsoir vous deux. »

Harry et Luna répondirent à sa salutation avec diplomatie.

« Draco m'a demandé de garder un œil sur vous ce soir, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

Harry prit un air surpris. Draco lui avait vraiment demandé ça ? Il ignorait que les deux garçons s'entendaient à ce point-là. Luna les sauva d'une situation qui aurait pu devenir très gênante en demandant :

« J'ai faim. Quand est-ce que l'on peut manger ? »

Zabini se tourna vers son amie et lui offrit un sourire charmeur.

« Le buffet n'a pas encore commencé mais cela ne devrait plus tarder, veux-tu que je te montre où il aura lieu ?

\- Oh oui, s'il te plaît. »

Eh bien décidément… Bon il ne savait pas trop pourquoi « décidément » mais il avait envie de dire ça, ou plutôt penser. Il se demanda où Draco pouvait bien se trouver. Un elfe de maison les avait faits entrer et prit leurs affaires puis les avait accompagnés jusque-là mais où étaient les maîtres de maison ? N'était-ce pas la bienséance d'accueillir ses invités ?

« Zabini.

\- Oui ?

\- Euh… Où est Dra… Malfoy ? »

D'un geste de la main, le sorcier désigna un endroit à l'autre bout de la salle.

« _Draco_ est par là-bas, en délicieuse compagnie. »

Zabini avait un sourire incompréhensible mais Harry était certain qu'il se jouait de lui. Et c'était quoi ce « délicieuse compagnie » ?

« Si j'étais toi, Harry, j'irais le sauver de ses griffes. »

Il lui fit un sourire entendu. Oh oh. Harry comprit. Il savait ! Et il était en train de se moquer de lui, c'était sûr. Comme pour le conforter dans ses idées, il plaça un bras autour des épaules de Luna qui ouvrit de grands yeux et fit rouler les mots :

« Vas-y, je m'occupe de ton amie. »

Sauf que Luna n'avait pas l'air à l'aise du tout. Elle se dégagea de son bras et se rapprocha de Harry. Zabini eut un soupir de dépit puis haussa les épaules.

« Non merci, je reste avec elle », rétorqua Harry.

Luna lui offrit un sourire de gratitude. Il ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser avec ce malotru ! Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« On va aller saluer Draco ensemble », asséna-t-il enfin.

Et sur ces mots, ils partirent tous les deux bras dessus bras dessous dans la direction que Zabini leur avait donnée plus tôt. Mais celui-ci, au lieu de repartir d'où il venait, se mit à les suivre. L'énervement se mit à monter au nez de Harry mais il tenta de n'en rien montrer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous suis ? On est capable de se débrouiller seuls.

\- Hn hn, comme je l'ai dit, je dois garder un œil sur vous, et il est hors de question que je manque à ma mission. Donc je vous accompagne, que cela vous plaise ou non. »

Il agrémenta sa palabre d'un clin d'œil qui se voulait charmeur, en direction de Luna. Celle-ci l'ignora en regardant le plafond et plus particulièrement le gigantesque lustre de verre. Et dans cette atmosphère gênante, ils arrivèrent au niveau de Draco qui était, effectivement, en délicieuse compagnie. Ou plus particulièrement, en compagnie d'Astoria Greengrass. Cela ne pouvait pas être plus gênant.

Quand Draco s'aperçut de leur arrivée, il eut vaguement un regard embarrassé avant de leur servir un sourire de circonstances. Glissant sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme, il l'invita à se tourner vers eux, pour les présentations. Mais il s'éloigna d'elle presqu'aussitôt au regard jaloux de Harry.

« Astoria, permets-moi de te présenter Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood. »

Un grand sourire sur le visage (c'est qu'elle était belle en plus), elle tendit la main à Harry.

« C'est un véritable plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer.

\- Moi de même, miss Greengrass. »

Pourquoi ce ton si formel ? Harry était tellement mal à l'aise. La paume d'Astoria était douce mais sa poigne ferme, c'était une femme qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle alla saluer ensuite Luna à qui elle offrit un si beau sourire que celle-ci en rougit. C'était rare de la part de Luna, dites donc. Quelle femme ! Et elle était pourtant plus jeune qu'eux. Était-ce cela la classe aristocrate ?

« Harry, je suis content de te voir. »

Draco serra la main de Harry. C'était terriblement perturbant. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il lui avait serré la main ? N'était-ce pas seulement aux débuts de leur nouvelle relation ? Arf, trop gênant. Mine de rien, Draco lui caressa le poignet avant de séparer leurs mains. O.K., ça, c'était excitant. Ah, voilà qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, devant tout ce gratin d'invité.

« Moi aussi, répondit-il, la voix rauque.

\- J'aimerais qu'on aille saluer mes parents, ça te va ?

\- Ah euh, oui ? »

Et avec une flegme que Harry aurait tué pour avoir à cet instant présent, Draco s'éloigna pour aller saluer personnellement Luna. Celle-ci avait repris ses esprits et était à nouveau digne de la Luna qu'il connaissait. Draco ne lui faisait donc pas peur… intéressant.

« Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Tout le monde eut un air interrogatif sauf Draco qui ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Beaucoup mieux.

\- Bien. Moi aussi. Mais c'est parce que Harry est là.

\- Ah. Je vois. »

Il voyait pas du tout ! C'était évident ! Harry eut une envie folle de rire qu'il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer.

« Hm… je vais t'emprunter Harry un moment, annonça-t-il.

\- Oh… fit-elle d'un ton triste.

\- C'est pas pour longtemps, vint le brun à la rescousse. Je te promets de revenir vite fait.

\- Si tu le promets alors d'accord.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle Potter, je m'occupe d'elle ! » s'immisça Zabini.

Harry en fut mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas laisser son amie entre les pattes de cet homme.

« Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je lui tiendrai également compagnie », annonça soudainement Astoria.

Comment avait-elle pu comprendre en si peu de temps ? C'était une personne magnifique ! Ah… voilà qu'il congratulait la personne qui avait failli être la femme de Draco. Elle était terrible… elle savait se faire apprécier. C'était là un pouvoir redoutable !

« Eh bien, merci beaucoup… je la laisse à vos petits soins. »

Il quitta donc le petit groupe aux côtés de Draco, qui était tout souriant. Ils se rendirent vers le centre de la pièce où rayonnait le couple Malfoy. Narcissa portait une magnifique robe couleur soleil couchant, un collier d'un prix que Harry n'osait imaginer, dans le creux de son cou. Ses traits étaient détendus mais elle paraissait moins libre que lorsque Harry l'avait rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt. En le voyant, elle lui offrit toutefois un sourire maternel, tout à fait chaleureux.

Le père toutefois… Malfoy père avait le visage glacial, les yeux froid, une tenue froide, tout en contraste avec sa femme qui éblouissait. Quels sentiments pouvaient l'habiter en le regardant, Harry l'ignorait, son visage n'avait pas bougé d'un iota entre le moment où il discutait avec Narcissa et le moment où il avait posé le regard sur lui. Si Draco avait appris à cacher ses émotions, c'était évidemment de lui. Son sourire par contre, il le tenait selon toutes mesures, de sa mère.

« Monsieur Potter, commença Malfoy père de sa voix traînante, votre présence ici nous honore. »

D'un geste lent et contrôlé, il tendit la main à Harry qui la serra avec appréhension. Avait-il les mains moites ? Lucius Malfoy lui faisait beaucoup trop peur.

« C'est un honneur d'avoir été invité, monsieur. »

C'était quoi la bienséance ? Dire du bien de la maison, de la soirée ? Dire quelque chose ? Leurs mains se séparèrent enfin et Harry dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas essuyer sa main sur sa robe. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas eu le temps, Narcissa s'en empara de ses deux mains.

« C'est un vrai bonheur de t'avoir ici, Harry. J'espère que tu passeras un bon moment. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à nous le demander. »

Elle était terriblement chaleureuse. Il n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle l'appréciait autant. Draco lui avait tout dit hein ? C'était ça, hein ? Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Pas tout quand même ? C'était beaucoup trop gênant… que répondre ?

« Me… merci. Je n'hésiterais pas. »

Alors là… il n'hésiterait pas parce qu'il ne leur demanderait rien du tout. Hors de question de jouer avec ses nerfs, il voulait survivre à cette soirée, nom d'un chien.

* * *

Eh oui, je vous laisse en plein dans la soirée d'anniversaire de Draco ! Mouahaha.

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous eu envie de baffer Harry ? De secouer Draco ? Comment avez-vous trouvé leur premier baiser ?

Et sinon, avez-vous trouvé cette référence au livre/film ? De quoi s'agit-il ?

Sur ce, faites péter les reviews (encore merci aux anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre, votre avis est tout aussi important :) ) et on se donne rendez-vous le mois prochain pour le chapitre 7 (je l'ai presque terminé, promis) !


	7. Transition

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour le retard de cette sortie… Cette semaine, j'ai été on ne peut plus occupée avec les cours (j'ai dû lire un livre pour mon mini-mémoire, et pour un autre cours, faire un résumé d'un chapitre d'un livre. Tout ça en japonais, sinon ça ne serait pas marrant) et hier, non seulement j'avais cours (eh oui, le premier novembre n'est pas férié au Japon) mais en plus c'était mon anniversaire du coup j'ai eu droit à une fête surprise. (C'était très sympa mais du coup ça a pris le temps que j'avais prévu pour m'occuper de ce chapitre.)

Autre sujet, je vais essayer de participer au NaNoWriMo ce mois-ci (sur cette fanfiction, histoire de me donner la motivation de l'avancer comme il faut) ! Pour celleux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit du National Novel Writing Month, c'est un challenge qui consiste à écrire en un mois une histoire de 50 000 mots minimum (bon moi je vais continuer mon histoire mais voilà. Au passage cette fanfiction fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui 80 910 mots ! (oui je n'ai plus de chapitre en rab -_-)).

Ceci fait, voici donc le chapitre 7, on avance petit à petit :D Je pense qu'il répondra à certaines interrogations que certaines personnes avaient par rapport aux chapitres précédents, mais, comme son titre l'indique, ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Pour la musique de fond, on part sur quelque chose de plus classique, qui m'est immédiatement venu en tête dès que j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre : Clair de lune de Debussy.

Concernant le petit défi de du mois dernier, à savoir la référence à un livre (et film), il s'agissait donc de Steven Queen "Un Épouvantard chez les moldus" que j'ai tiré de Stephen King "Ça" (ou "It" en anglais). En traînant sur Tumblr, j'avais vu un post qui parlait de It et qui racontait qu'en fait c'était juste l'histoire d'un épouvantard qui s'était retrouvé dans un coin moldu et de comment les moldus essayaient d'y mettre fin. Ça m'a inspiré du coup ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Transition**

La soirée battait son plein. Le buffet avait été ouvert il y a un moment et Harry et Luna ne vivait qu'autour de celui-ci, n'osant s'aventurer plus loin. Fidèle à lui-même, Blaise Zabini n'était jamais très loin et avait une mauvaise tendance à flirter avec Luna. Sauf qu'on était loin du flirt consenti et Harry renouvelait constamment d'imagination pour l'éloigner des griffes du méchant Serpentard qui jouait l'aveugle et poussait sa chance.

Quant à Draco, Harry ne l'avait plus vu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté ses parents. Et il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Draco n'avait pas tort quand il lui avait dit qu'il n'aimerait pas cette fête d'anniversaire. Cela ressemblait plus à cet horrible bal de Noël lors du tournoi des trois sorciers qu'à une véritable fête d'anniversaire. Sauf qu'à part la musique, personne ne dansait encore.

Harry repoussa à nouveau une attaque enflammée de Zabini et se resservit un verre de punch. Luna, elle, avala une part de tarte à la rhubarbe plus vite que Harry n'aurait cru possible. Zabini se mit à lui taper la causette, racontant avec emphase comment le dernier match de Quidditch avait présenté les meilleurs joueurs qu'il ait jamais vus. Harry ne se souvenait pas qu'il appréciait autant le Quidditch. Bon, en même temps, il ne le connaissait pas du tout.

Autrement, il passa son temps à discuter avec Luna, qui ne semblait pas très à son aise – étonnamment – dans cette soirée et qui devait subir les attaques répétées de Zabini. Alors il essayait de la faire rire en lui racontant des anecdotes ou quelques blagues. Et elle riait, ce qui le rassurait. C'était de sa faute qu'elle se retrouvait dans une soirée comme ça donc il ferait au mieux pour qu'elle s'amuse. Mais le fait était que cela ne faisait qu'une bonne demi-heure qu'ils s'étaient installés au buffet, le temps était long et il ne se passait rien.

Évidemment, il fallut que Harry se dise cela pour que l'on amène le gâteau d'anniversaire au milieu de la pièce. Une gigantesque pièce montée au glaçage bleu et délicatement décorée d'arabesques. Ce fut donc le début d'un discours de circonstances de la part de Draco, qui remercia tout un chacun de s'être présenté ce soir-là, etc., etc. Il n'était pas si long que ça mais terriblement ennuyeux. Et Draco étant un peu trop loin, Harry ne pouvait pas en profiter pour le reluquer complètement.

Finalement, il découpa une part du gâteau, comme à un mariage (est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous ça ainsi les riches de la société ?) et les conversations reprirent, cette fois, avec du gâteau dans la bouche. Et après un temps infini – encore –, on invita ceux qui le voulaient à se retirer dans le salon pour découvrir les cadeaux que Draco avait reçus. Et Harry se sentit terriblement stupide pour avoir emballé le sien et avoir écrit son nom en petit dessus. À l'évidence, aucun cadeau n'était empaqueté et plutôt mis à la disposition du regard, sur des tables. Mal à l'aise, il tira Luna pour retourner dans la salle de bal où, surprise !, on s'était mis à danser.

Harry poussa un grognement de mécontentement on avait relégué la nourriture dans un coin et plus personne ne semblait s'en approcher. Tout pour laisser la place à la piste de danse où tournoyaient déjà de nombreux couples. Lui qui détestait danser, c'était bien sa veine. Mais ne voulant pas que Luna se sente mal à l'aise, il l'invita pour une danse, qu'elle accepta. Ils s'emmêlèrent les pinceaux, faillirent tomber mais ils survécurent à leur danse. Harry, mort de fatigue par _une seule_ danse, s'affala dans un siège molletonné près du mur, Luna s'asseyant juste à côté de lui, en rigolant. Ils avaient réussi à perdre Zabini alors ils discutèrent de choses plus intimes.

À un moment, Harry se fit aborder par une jeune femme aux cheveux roux – mais pas du même roux que Ginny, il était plus sombre, auburn – qui lui demanda une danse. Ne voyant aucun moyen d'y réchapper et Luna le poussant même à accepter, il la conduit sur la piste en la prévenant de ses mauvais talents de danseur. Cela la fit rire à gorge déployée, mettant, mine de rien, son décolleté en valeur. Et Harry ne put que voir la nette ressemblance physique avec Jessica Rabbit. Tout chez cette jeune femme qui répondait au nom de Jane rappelait la « femme fatale » et elle usait ainsi de ses atouts.

Harry, qui avait été plutôt tranquille au début de la soirée comprit que cette tranquillité était terminée et qu'il allait devoir faire face aux personnes qui voulaient danser ou passer un moment avec « Harry Potter ». Innocemment, il s'était dit qu'étant des personnes de l'entourage de Draco, celles-ci n'auraient aucun intérêt envers lui mais les préjugés l'avaient encore une fois frappé. Rien ne précisait que toutes ces personnes eût été autrefois de fervents défenseurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Leurs idées politiques pouvaient très bien être proches en certains points du monstre mais peut-être étaient-ils contre ses méthodes ? Ou même… cette fête d'anniversaire avait un côté officiel, certaines personnes avaient sûrement dû être invitées du fait de leur rang mais celles-ci n'étaient en aucun cas du même champ politique que la famille de Draco, et peut-être même au contraire, étaient proches du sien.

Harry finit par réussir à s'éloigner de la jeune fille qui sembla vexée pour rejoindre Luna. Celle-ci riait joyeusement avec Blaise Zabini. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé le temps de sa danse ? Luna semblait même à l'aise avec lui ! Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry se mit à fulminer. Même s'il s'en serait bien passé, il se pointa devant les deux jeunes gens et invita à nouveau à Luna à danser. Tout pour l'arracher aux griffes de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Tu veux danser Luna ? s'immisça Zabini. Pourquoi ne danserais-tu pas avec moi plutôt? »

Harry le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, Luna allait évidemment le choisir, elle n'allait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, non ?

« Oh, toi aussi tu veux danser avec moi ? (Elle rit.) Je n'ai jamais eu deux garçons me demandant à danser, c'est excitant ! »

Puis, se tournant vers Harry :

« J'ai déjà dansé avec toi Harry, alors je vais danser avec Blaise d'accord ? Pour que ce soit équitable. »

Zabini eut un air de triomphe alors que Harry était interloqué. Son amie, sa Luna… avait préféré le loup ?! Mais elle était adulte, et capable de ses propres choix. Il accepta sa défaite et s'assit alors que Zabini l'emmenait sur la piste après un dernier regard de triomphe à sa destination. Harry n'allait pas les lâcher des yeux ! Il ne laisserait pas ce mec faire du mal à Luna.

Sa détermination était sincère et forte mais le couple ne fit pas qu'une danse. Au contraire, il passa son temps à danser alors que Harry refusait les offres qu'on lui faisait. Luna semblait réellement s'amuser et Zabini savait la diriger sur la piste pour que ses mouvements, parfois soudainement violents, ne gênent personne. Finalement, Harry se fit une raison, il allait rester sur sa chaise jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Luna s'était visiblement entichée du jeune homme d'un an son aîné et Harry ne pourrait rien y faire.

On se laissa tomber sur le siège adjacent. Harry soupira mentalement à l'idée qu'on allait encore vouloir l'inviter à danser et, prêt à refuser, se tourna sur le côté pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Harry croyait qu'il lui serait impossible de lui parler personnellement de toute la soirée et voilà que son petit ami s'asseyait à côté de lui ! Un grand sourire sur le visage, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est en public ! »

Ses pieds retombant brutalement sur terre, il bafouilla des excuses. Simplement en voyant le visage de Draco, il avait complètement oublié où il se trouvait, c'était grave ! Il fallait qu'il apprenne à se contrôler dites donc, ça n'allait pas le faire du tout, sinon.

« Suis-moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Intrigué, Harry le suivit alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle de bal sans se faire remarquer. De toute façon, au vu du nombre de personne, de la luminosité qui n'avait fait que baisser et du bal qui battait son plein, personne n'aurait fait attention à eux. Draco le mena jusque dans le hall où il fit passer Harry sous les cordes qui empêchaient les visiteurs de monter dans les étages. On entrait donc dans la partie privée du manoir.

« Dis-moi Draco, ce que tu veux me montrer, ça ne serait pas ta chambre ?

\- Comment tu as deviné ? rougit celui-ci, surpris.

\- Il n'y a pas mille choses que tu pourrais me montrer », le taquina Harry avec un air charmeur.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais il avait un sourire collé au visage. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Harry et le guida à travers les galeries jusqu'à une porte en bois de châtaignier. Sur le pan de la porte était délicatement gravé le nom de Draco. D'un geste, ce dernier invita Harry à l'ouvrir. Le cœur soudain battant, le jeune homme s'exécuta, la porte s'ouvrant sans un bruit autre que celui du déclic du mécanisme de l'ouverture. Il échangea un sourire avec Draco avant de l'ouvrir en grand et d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le blond referma la porte derrière eux, les coupant du monde, et Harry put découvrir la chambre de son aimé. Elle était grande mais pas aussi grande qu'il l'avait imaginée. Pas qu'il l'ait imaginée avant mais à partir du moment où il avait compris où Draco l'emmenait. Un lit King Size trônait contre le mur gauche de la pièce, caché par la porte lorsqu'on l'ouvrait de l'extérieur. Un baldaquin bleu arctique pastel le recouvrait. Sur le mur d'en face, une grande tenture aux tons vert émeraude était tendue, un magnifique secrétaire en bois sombre, recouvert de papiers divers et de lettres, en-dessous. Quant à la droite, on retrouvait un grand miroir à pied et une coiffeuse sur laquelle on trouvait une unique serpentaire, d'une taille plus grande que la norme.

Il y avait deux grandes fenêtres en arc cintré de chaque côté du secrétaire, de longs rideaux mauve transparent flottaient doucereusement au vent bruissant de la fenêtre de droite qui était restée ouverte. La lune qui avait commencé sa courbe dans le ciel éclairait d'une pointe la chambre, la plongeant dans un univers mystique. Cela ne dura qu'un instant car à leur arrivée, les nombreuses bougies placées aux endroits stratégiques de la pièce s'allumèrent, entamant leur lent combat vers une mort certaine.

C'était tout ce que Harry capta en un rapide coup d'œil. La chambre était beaucoup mieux rangée que la sienne, mais cela ne l'étonnait pas de la part de Draco. En tout cas, Harry apprécia tout de suite l'atmosphère qu'elle dégageait et s'y sentit aussitôt à l'aise. C'était une pièce décorée avec un goût certain.

En lui prenant la main, Draco invita Harry à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, à côté d'un guéridon, dans un coin de la pièce que le brun n'avait pas vue. Sur celui-ci, un narcisse douteux baissait la tête, dans un vase étroit. La lueur des bougies baignait leurs visages d'ombres mouvantes.

« Après tant de fois à dormir dans ta chambre, je me suis dit qu'il n'était que justice que tu voies la mienne », commença doucement Draco.

Il regarda Harry avec de l'amour dans le regard. Ses mains étaient enfermées dans celles de Draco.

« Tu as dit à Zabini pour nous deux ? demanda Harry.

\- Oh, il te l'a dit ?

\- Il me l'a plutôt laissé entendre. »

Draco rit.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Pour répondre à ta question, je ne lui ai pas vraiment _dit_. Disons plutôt que je lui en ai parlé lorsque l'on était encore étudiants à Poudlard. Et quand il a appris via le journal que l'on était "amis", il a tout de suite fait le lien.

\- Je vois… Tu lui en avais parlé à Poudlard ? Ce doit être un ami précieux. »

Draco sourit à Harry.

« Oui, il l'est.

\- Et tu lui fais confiance ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien. »

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Luna. Zabini était-il vraiment quelqu'un de confiance ?

« Tu m'intrigues, plaisanta Draco.

\- Hum… disons que j'ai l'impression qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur Luna… et je n'aime pas ça. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« C'est un coureur de jupon, tu as bien raison de t'inquiéter !

\- Oh mince, tu crois que je dois aller la chercher ? Je ne peux pas la laisser seule avec lui.

\- Ahah ! C'est ton amie, je pense que ça suffira à la protéger pour ce soir. Blaise sait qu'il aura affaire à mon courroux s'il lui fait du mal. Tiens, ferme les yeux. »

Intrigué, Harry obéit. Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ? Une réponse lui arriva vite sur le bout des lèvres lorsqu'il sentit celles de Draco l'embrasser tendrement. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa faire, heureux que son amoureux prenne l'initiative. Draco n'utilisa pas sa langue mais l'embrassa de tous côtés. Des baisers papillons délicieusement bons. Harry se laissa porter par le courant et entoura la taille du sorcier de ses bras, l'attirant encore plus à lui. Il sentit Draco poser un genou à côté de lui sur le fauteuil et ses mains glisser sur son visage.

« Je t'aime », lui murmura-t-il alors que Draco embrassait son front.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Draco. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau mais avec plus de fougue, si bien que Draco se retrouva à califourchon sur les cuisses de Harry et qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus en arrière dans le fauteuil. Leurs respirations se faisaient plus hachées. Ils se calmèrent lorsque Draco se laissa tomber dans les bras de Harry, la tête sur son épaule.

« Il ne faut pas que l'on traîne trop longtemps, sinon on va se demander où je suis.

\- La star de la soirée rien que pour moi… » le taquina Harry.

Puis laissant tomber les armes, il murmura :

« Va falloir que tu te lèves alors mon amour.

\- Hm… je suis bien là. »

Harry pouffa et passa une main dans la chevelure de Draco.

« C'est pas toi qu'as dit qu'il fallait y aller ?

\- Si… »

Il soupira et quitta la chaleur de Harry. Il tira sur sa main, pour le mettre debout dans le même temps. Si bien qu'ils faillirent tomber l'un sur l'autre, ce qui les fit rire un bon moment. Le surprenant, Draco lui fit un baiser rapide.

« Tu es bien entreprenant ce soir, remarqua Harry.

\- Je pense que nos embrassades hier m'ont débloqué. J'étais resté bloqué sur le "premier baiser", ça me faisait peur, et maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai l'impression que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi ! Je suis désolé encore pour ma réaction de l'autre fois.

\- Je suis désolé moi aussi mais c'est le passé, on en a parlé hier. Sauf si tu veux qu'on passe notre temps à nous excuser. Allez embrasse-moi et on y va. »

Draco obéit avec un sourire et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry pour un baiser court mais marqué. Puis il quittèrent la chambre. Glissant ses doigts dans les siens, Harry demanda :

« C'était vraiment la première fois que tu embrassais quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, souffla Draco. Ç'a été un des moments les plus effrayants de ma vie !

\- Ahah sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement.

\- Mon premier baiser – avec Cho Chang – je l'ai fait en ne pensant qu'à Cédric Diggory. C'était pas le mieux…

\- Tu as embrassé Cho Chang ?!

\- Quoi ? Tu savais pas ? Je croyais que tout le monde le savait…

\- Je croyais que c'était Parvati Patil !

\- Parvati ? Pourquoi elle ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

\- Bah tu es allé avec elle au bal de Noël, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Alors que Chang était avec Diggory. Ça me semblait logique, je ne sais pas… »

Harry grommela.

« J'avais demandé à Cho en premier mais elle avait déjà dit oui à Cédric… Parvati était un peu mon plan Z, aussi méchant que cela puisse sonner.

\- D'accooord, je comprends mieux. »

Ils échangèrent un rire alors qu'ils atteignaient la dernière marche. Des sanglots les firent sursauter et ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit après un regard d'incompréhension. Les pleurs venaient d'une pièce loin de la salle de bal, dans un endroit où personne ne se rendait. Après un accord de la tête de la part de Draco, Harry ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Luna repliée sur ses genoux, en train de sangloter et un Blaise Zabini qui s'était accroupi à côté d'elle et lui frottait le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?! » s'énerva Harry en sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur le sorcier.

Celui-ci s'écarta vivement en levant les mains en l'air alors que Luna était prise d'un hoquet et leva ses yeux emplis de larmes vers Harry.

« Mais rien ! commença Zabini.

\- Harry, baisse ta baguette, ordonna Draco.

\- Il a fait pleurer Luna !

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! Baisse ta baguette, au nom de Merlin ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Après une inspiration, Harry laissa tomber son bras mais ne rangea pas pour autant sa baguette. Il s'approcha de Luna et s'assit sur ses genoux pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Il posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Luna, il t'a fait du mal ? »

La sorcière secoua la tête négativement. Mais elle se mit à trembler pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

« Alors il t'a dit quelque chose ? »

À nouveau, elle secoua la tête.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

\- On vous cherchait et soudain elle s'est mise à pleurer sans raison, intervint Zabini.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle », lui asséna-t-il avec un regard noir.

Peut importe ce qu'ils disaient, Harry avait le sentiment que Zabini était à l'origine des pleurs de Luna.

« Il… Il ne s'est rien… passé, hoqueta la jeune fille. C'est juste… cet endroit… »

Harry fit tout de suite la connexion. Son malaise, plus tôt dans la soirée… ce n'était pas à cause de Zabini. C'était à cause du manoir… Comment avait-il pu oublier que Luna avait été séquestrée pendant plusieurs mois dans cet endroit ? Qu'elle y avait peut-être même été torturée. Et lui, il l'avait invité, sans rien penser de tout ça. Et il l'avait abandonné là sans prévenir, entourée d'inconnus. Comment pourrait-il jamais se faire pardonner ?

« Je comprends. On va s'en aller, je te le promets. »

Puis se tournant vers Draco :

« On ne peut pas rester, je la raccompagne.

\- D'accord », accepta Draco sans discuter.

Il avait l'air d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Zabini.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, lui répondit doucement Draco. Venez, je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Merci », fit Harry.

Il aida Luna à se relever en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes alors qu'elle tentait de retenir ses larmes. Mais celles-ci continuaient à couler sur ses joues et s'écrasaient en grosses gouttes sur ses vêtements, sur le sol. Elle les essuya de ses mains mais au final, elle termina le visage dans celles-ci, sans plus bouger que sous l'impulsion de Harry. Elle tremblait beaucoup aussi et sa détresse vint réveiller le mal-être de Harry, qui s'efforça d'être fort et de ne rien montrer, pour elle.

Dans le hall d'entrée, on leur rendit leurs manteaux et finalement, Draco souhaita un bon retour au couple alors que Zabini restait en retrait, le visage inquiet. Harry transplana, ramenant Luna chez son père. Il expliqua rapidement à situation à Xenophilius Lovegood qui s'empressa de prendre soin de sa fille et pria ensuite Harry de rentrer chez lui. Ce dernier ne put que se plier à l'ordre.

La dépression le frappant à nouveau, Harry alla chercher une bouteille de vin qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique avant de se rendre sur le canapé du salon où il se mit à pleurer. Il buvait au goulot, il reniflait. Il voulait que l'alcool le fasse sombrer mais il le tenait éveillé, à broyer ses idées noires. Tout allait si bien alors pourquoi d'un coup tout allait si mal ?

Sa dernière conversation avec Draco lui revint en mémoire. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait prononcé le nom de Cédric Diggory. La première victime du retour de Lord Voldemort. Son nom lui revint en pleine face et ses larmes ne s'arrêtèrent plus. Il se rappela de cet été où il avait rêvé encore et encore de sa mort, des litres de larmes qu'il avait versés. Ç'avait été le début de la fin. Puis il se rappela de Sirius. Ce n'était pas la deuxième personne à mourir depuis la résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais pour Harry, c'était tout comme. Sirius, son parrain, dont il avait hérité cette maison hantée, avec qui il aurait pu vivre, et qui avait glissé derrière le voile.

Tant de morts et rien que les vivants pour s'en rappeler. Harry finit par s'endormir, les joues trempées et le reste de vin renversé au sol.

o0O0o

« Ah Harry ! Quelle joie de te rencontrer ! »

La femme de Julian, Violet, prit fermement la main de Harry et la secoua chaleureusement. Elle se pencha ensuite vers le petit Teddy qui serrait fort la main de son parrain et le salua avec un grand sourire. Le bambin était intimidé par la dame mais sans que Harry ait besoin de le lui dire, il répondit à la salutation. La maîtresse de maison les invita ensuite à entrer dans leur maison et prit leurs manteaux.

Aussitôt, une petite fille fit son apparition dans un dérapage contrôlé. Elle semblait excitée en tous points et fit immédiatement la fête à Harry, en lui demandant à voir sa cicatrice. Sa mère la rabroua en lui expliquant que c'était malpoli mais le Survivant s'accroupit et releva ses mèches de cheveux pour laisser la fillette regarder. Il ne faisait bien ça que pour les enfants. Leur curiosité ne pouvait pas se réfréner, cela ne servait à rien de se mettre en colère pour cela.

« Je peux toucher ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

\- Séraphina, enfin ! s'exclama sa mère. Désolée Harry, vous pouvez refuser, hein.

\- Non, pas de problème. Vas-y », s'adressa-t-il à Séraphina.

Avec peur, la jeune fille toucha la cicatrice de son index. Elle le retira presqu'aussitôt.

« Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, du tout. Plus maintenant », rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se remit debout et Violet entreprit de présenter Teddy à Séraphina. Le garçon faisait son timide, il faut dire que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une fille aussi « grande ». Alors que lui venait tout juste de fêter ses trois ans, la fillette allait sur ses cinq ans. La différence d'âge n'était pas si grande mais à ces âges-là, c'était un gouffre énorme. Harry s'inquiéta en se demandant s'ils allaient bien s'entendre.

À la proposition de sa mère, Séraphina prit Teddy par la main et alla lui montrer sa chambre pour y jouer. Les adultes se réunirent entre eux, autour d'un apéritif. Julian s'enquit de la fin de son année scolaire, voulant savoir comment s'était passés les examens.

« Et tu auras tes résultats quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine normalement. L'attente est longue.

\- Ahah, je n'ai donc toujours pas le droit de te dire ce que j'ai mis sur ton dossier ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît, dis-moi ! le supplia Harry.

\- Quand tes notes seront sorties. »

Harry soupira, l'attente était _vraiment_ insupportable. Il voulait savoir ses notes, qu'on trace le trait définitif de cette année. Plus qu'une année de cours, ensuite il pourrait enfin entrer dans le monde du travail ! Devenir un véritable auror ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Ils changèrent de sujet, tentant d'intégrer Violet dans la conversation car la pauvre ne pouvait guère discuter de ces thèmes qui ne concernaient qu'eux. Harry appréciait la femme, dotée d'un humour absolument renversant. Ils parlèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de petits fours à grignoter. Julian invita donc à se mettre à table et alla chercher les deux petits qui semblaient jouer tranquillement.

Le repas fut délicieux. Kreattur cuisinait bien mais ce n'était pas aussi _excellent_ que ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui l'occasion de manger. Teddy, sur sa chaise haute, était plus réticent au contenu de son assiette. En deux temps trois mouvements, cela finit en drame avec son assiette en plastique par terre, Harry qui le grondait et donc, des larmes. Ce dernier eut terriblement honte de cette situation en face de son mentor, mais celui-ci calma le jeu, rigolant sur les sales caractères des enfants. Eux également avaient dû faire face à ce genre de crises. Cela rassura quelque peu Harry qui s'en voulait de s'être énervé autant, incapable de gérer la crise de larmes de son filleul.

Après un long moment à le calmer dans la cuisine, le repas put se continuer normalement. Teddy ne moufta plus un mot, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, mangeant sans envie sa nourriture. Le dessert ramena un peu de lumière dans ses yeux mais il ne décrocha toujours pas une parole à part un merci. Et lorsque le dîner prit fin, il refusa de rejoindre Séraphina dans sa chambre, se collant à Harry malgré tout.

Un peu désemparés, les adultes décidèrent de jouer à un jeu de société simple avec les enfants. Harry s'excusa plusieurs fois du comportement de son filleul mais la famille Fitzmartin balaya ses troubles d'un geste de la main. Ils comprenaient bien après tout, eux aussi ils devaient éduquer une petite fille pas toujours très angélique.

« Comment ça s'est passé avec M. Grilled d'ailleurs ? demanda soudain Julian.

\- Eh bien il a écrit un article plutôt flatteur, vous ne l'avez pas lu ? s'enquit-il à l'attention du couple.

\- Si bien sûr, mais je veux dire pour le reste ? Le "documentaire".

\- Ah… la "journée type"… J'aurais voulu m'en débarrasser au plus tôt mais ce… journaliste ne voulait pas avoir affaire à moi alors que j'étais en plein dans mes examens, il trouvait ça trop ennuyeux. Alors c'est reporté à septembre avec le début des cours…

\- Oh, la page n'est toujours pas tournée alors !

\- Eh non… Ça m'insupporte ! J'aimerais que ce soit fini. »

Après cette soirée que Harry jugea désastreuse, lui et Teddy rentrèrent chez eux, sous la douloureuse promesse de revenir passer du temps ensemble.

o0O0o

Il courait, courait, courait. Le couloir était long, sombre et froid. Et une désagréable impression de déjà-vu transpirait ses murs de pierre. Il n'osait pas se retourner alors qu'il se trouvait dans la salle de la Mort mais l'arcade n'était plus là. Le fond de l'amphithéâtre était vide de tout et il se trouvait là. Sur les estrades, des sorciers l'entouraient, l'enfermant dans un cercle qui se refermait toujours plus. Molly mettait fin aux jours de Bellatrix puis se faisait avaler à son tour dans la ronde, silencieuse, qui le regardait. Sa voix douçâtre se mit à lui susurrer dans l'oreille. Elle était là, il pouvait même la _voir_. Elle lui racontait des horreurs qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Et puis la lumière verte envahit son champ de vision. Un vert qui dégoulinait, qui pleurait la mort, mauvais, sale. Violent. Mais Il était là, au sol, les bras en croix, le choc sur le visage qui le regardait, le jugeait. Un rire guttural sortait de ses lèvres mortes, il lui riait qu'il était un meurtrier, un moins que rien. _L'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit_. Mais qui survivait au final ? Et qui vivait ?

o0O0o

Le soleil était fondant et délicieux sur la peau. C'était une parfaite journée de juin, idéale pour un pique-nique ! Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un grand parc peu fréquenté ou en tout cas, fréquenté par une clientèle toute particulière, pour ne pas dire magique. On était samedi et normalement, tout le monde devait venir. Harry avait hâte de revoir tous ses amis de Poudlard. Il n'en avait pas revu certains depuis le pique-nique de l'an dernier.

Hermione, Ron et lui étaient partis ensemble après avoir préparé de quoi manger et boire. Et heureusement qu'ils étaient trois car ils eurent du mal à trouver le point de rencontre. Ils n'étaient pas les premiers mais peu de monde était encore présent. On les accueillit avec des exclamations et de longues embrassades s'ensuivirent. Seamus leur trouva une place où s'asseoir et on leur servit aussitôt du jus de citrouille.

Petit à petit, de plus en plus de monde arrivait et il devint impossible d'avoir une conversation commune, plusieurs petits groupes se créant. Tout le monde était bruyant, chacun prenant des nouvelles des autres, se saluant, lançant déjà des jeux. L'ambiance était terriblement agréable et le ciel parfaitement bleu ajoutait une touche toute particulière.

On ouvrit les paniers de nourriture, les sachets de chips, les sodas et les bières et bientôt, tout le monde eut un petit four dans la main ou la bouche. Harry était entouré de Ron et Hermione et de Neville, Angelina et Luna. En haussant le ton, il pouvait interpeler Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Padma et George.

« Harry, tu peux me passer l'eau s'il te plaît ?

\- Pas de problème Luna ! »

Il tendit son corps et attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'il donna à Luna. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis l'incident de la fête et il s'en voulait pour cela. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet ni même comment s'excuser. Luna était semblable à d'habitude, un joli sourire accroché au visage et l'air ailleurs.

« Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose cet été ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mon père m'a promis que l'on irait en Grèce. Il paraît qu'on peut y trouver des grenouilles lunaires. Mais j'ai un peu du mal à y croire.

\- Ah bon, pourquoi ? »

Ça l'étonnait de la part de Luna, qui croyait tout ce que lui racontait son père.

« Bah c'est super dur de se rendre sur la lune pour en récupérer. Ce doit être pour attirer les touristes.

\- Je vois… » fit Harry qui ne voyait pas du tout.

Il changea plutôt de sujet :

« Tu as bien réussi ton année, d'ailleurs ?

\- Oui ! »

Ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles.

« J'ai eu les meilleures notes de la promo pour trois matières.

\- Je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien la fac.

\- Tu avais raison. C'est plus amusant que Poudlard je trouve.

\- À ce point ?

\- Ahah, oui. »

Ils continuèrent encore à discuter de choses et d'autres tout en grignotant dans les plats de tout le monde qui passaient de mains en mains. Harry ne savait pas comment amener le sujet qui l'intéressait et il ne voulait pas attrister Luna qui semblait bien en forme et s'être remise de la fête.

« Tu me regardes comme un Ronflak Cornu, Harry. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, il faut le dire.

\- Ah décidément, tu me connais bien Luna… » rit le sorcier.

Elle venait encore de l'aider. Il avait décidément beaucoup d'ascenseur à lui renvoyer. Il se jeta donc finalement à l'eau et lui avoua sa honte de l'avoir amené à l'anniversaire de Draco et s'excusa plus que de mesure. Luna en fut toute surprise mais un sourire doux se dessina sur son visage. Tendrement, elle toucha le bras de Harry.

« Tu es quelqu'un de très gentil, Harry. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de mal en m'amenant à la fête. J'étais très contente d'y aller, en fait.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, que tu aies pensé à moi, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'avais même oublié tout ce qui s'était passé avant d'être sur place. À part la fin, cette soirée était très sympa.

\- Ah, ça me soulage ! Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à subir ça, vraiment.

\- Héhé, arrête de t'excuser ! C'est oublié depuis longtemps.

\- Si tu as un problème avec quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

\- D'accord. Si tu veux. »

Elle tapota le dos de la main de Harry et se resservit en pudding. Harry se sentit libéré d'un poids, il avait bien fait d'en parler avec Luna. C'était véritablement une amie formidable, il ne la méritait pas. Il s'était servi d'elle sans penser un seul instant à tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et elle venait de le rassurer alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Plus jamais il ne lui ferait vivre ça.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas assez aux sentiments que les autres pouvaient traverser. Comme avec Draco. À présent, lorsqu'il repensait à cette fois où Draco s'était enfui de peur de l'embrasser, il avait terriblement honte de la façon dont il s'était comporté et comment il avait traité Draco. Il l'avait complètement dominé et ne lui avait pas laissé la place de parler. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Draco avait pu lui pardonner après lui avoir dit tant de mots durs.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs au moins une bonne semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu Draco était occupé avec le travail et lui-même passait beaucoup de temps dehors avec ses amis ou avec Teddy ou à faire de menus travaux dans sa maison qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire pendant l'année. Draco lui manquait… Il voulait le voir. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas prévu de rendez-vous et Harry ignorait quand son petit ami était libre.

À ce moment-là, malgré tous ses amis qui l'entouraient, il se sentit seul. Il aurait voulu être dans les bras de Draco et recevoir de tendres caresses. Il voulait encore l'embrasser, ils ne l'avaient pas fait depuis la soirée d'anniversaire, deux semaines auparavant ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était déjà en manque… Il n'avait plus seize ans quand même ! Bon, il approchait des vingt-et-uns, y avait-il une véritable différence après tout ? Il était « jeune adulte », pas « adulte ».

Alors que dans sa tête, c'était un peu le chaos, l'extérieur s'était paré de couleurs de fêtes, tout le monde discutant gaiement. Quelques uns avaient commencé une partie d'« Un Épouvantard dans le placard » et bientôt, tout le monde voulut participer. Ils enchaînèrent deux-trois parties pendant plus de deux heures et Harry perdit à chaque fois.

Les gens commencèrent à partir alors que le ciel s'embrasait doucement, se parant de belles couleurs orangées. Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent qu'il était également temps de rentrer pour eux. Ils avaient prévu de dîner ensemble et de préparer les derniers détails de leur voyage de vacances. George avait permis à son petit frère de prendre des vacances pour tout le mois de juillet, sous le prétexte qu'ils faisaient le plus de ventes à l'approche de la rentrée, alors qu'en réalité, c'était pendant toute la durée des vacances d'été qu'ils vendaient le plus. George était un grand frère bien trop gentil pour que Ron ne s'en rende pas compte.

Quant à Hermione, elle travaillait jusqu'à la première semaine de juillet et reprenait le boulot dès le 30, ce qui lui faisait trois semaines de vacances. Elle aurait préféré les avoir en août mais elle n'était pas suffisamment ancienne pour se permettre de faire ce genre de demande. Ils avaient donc décidé de partir en vacances tous les trois à l'étranger.

Ce n'était pas la première fois pour Hermione ou Ron mais ça l'était pour Harry et il était un peu fébrile. Lorsqu'il avait fallu choisir une destination, il avait aussitôt exigé que ce soit un pays où l'on parle anglais et leur choix final s'était donc porté sur l'Inde. C'était principalement Hermione qui avait soutenu la candidature de ce pays car le rapport entre magie et religion l'intéressait tout particulièrement et que nombre de sortilèges utilisés régulièrement avaient été inventés là-bas. D'un côté plus moldu, elle voulait visiter plusieurs endroits liés à Gandhi dont elle avait commencé à lire tous les écrits depuis la fin de Poudlard.

Ils partiraient donc en Inde pour un peu plus de deux semaines en juillet et Harry venait d'apprendre qu'il était impossible d'utiliser un portoloin sur une aussi longue distance. Dépité, il écouta sans mot dire Hermione lui expliquer qu'ils passeraient la journée entière à passer de portoloin en portoloin, certains endroits nécessitant même de transplaner. Et à chaque fois qu'ils allaient changer de pays en chemin, ils seraient obligés de présenter leur passeport sorcier. Harry était déjà fatigué d'avance.

« Pourquoi on ne prend tout simplement pas l'avion ? Ça serait plus simple, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Les prix des billets sont très chers Harry ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis Ron a peur de l'avion.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! s'indigna celui-ci. C'est que je trouve ça dangereux que des moldus essaient de faire voler d'aussi gros trucs. Je veux dire… ils n'ont pas de magie ! Comment ils font ?! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, c'était visiblement un sujet qui était souvent revenu sur la table. Harry ne put toutefois s'empêcher de rire.

« Quoi ? grommela Ron en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Rien, tu m'as juste fait penser à Draco.

\- Heeeiiin ?! Moi ? Et ce… Malfoy ?

\- Oui, ahah, il réagit de la même façon que toi lorsqu'il est question de technologie moldue.

\- Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu fais trop ton sorcier au sang pur, Ron. »

Le rouquin affichait la tête exsangue de quelqu'un profondément choqué. Il ne put même pas répondre à la pique de sa petite amie. Il resta plutôt silencieux pendant tout le reste de la soirée.

o0O0o

Est-ce qu'il faisait bien ? N'allait-il pas paraître trop collant ? Se pointer sans prévenir n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des façons de lui dire qu'il avait envie de le voir. En plus, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il n'était même pas là ! O.K., d'accord, on était dimanche mais n'avait-il pas des choses à faire ? N'allait-il pas gêner ? Est-ce qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il prenne des fleurs plutôt qu'un gâteau ? _Est-ce qu'il faisait bien ?_

On était dimanche, il était presque quatre heures de l'après-midi et Harry venait d'apparaître devant le portail du manoir Malfoy. Dans les bras, un gâteau d'une pâtisserie renommée mais malheureusement moldue donc elle n'aurait sûrement pas son petit effet mais cela n'empêcherait pas le gâteau d'être quand même très bon.

Il était encore à se demander s'il faisait bien de venir de façon impromptue lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparut derrière le portail. C'était le même que la dernière fois.

« Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Potter. Quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

\- Hum… je suis venu voir Draco Malfoy.

\- Vous n'avez pas été annoncé, fit l'elfe, confus.

\- Euh non, effectivement. C'est possible de le voir quand même ?

\- Je vous prie de patienter un instant. »

L'elfe disparut dans un pop, sûrement pour s'enquérir auprès de l'intéressé si celui-ci souhaitait voir un certain Harry Potter. Il croisa les doigts pour ne pas se faire refouler à l'entrée. Son égo ne le supporterait pas. Finalement, au bout d'un certain moment, l'elfe reparut. Il ouvrit le portail d'un mouvement de la main et, dans un même geste, invita Harry à entrer.

« Soyez le bienvenu au manoir Malfoy, Monsieur Potter. Le jeune maître vous attend dans la salle de musique, permettez-moi d'y conduire votre personne. »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit l'elfe en silence. L'allée jusqu'à la véritable porte d'entrée était terriblement longue et Harry se sentait déjà mal à l'aise. Il s'obligea à respirer tranquillement, si bien qu'une fois arrivés devant la porte en bois massif – en quoi d'autre aurait-elle pu être ? – il avait retrouvé sa constance. L'elfe lui ouvrit le passage d'un geste de la main et Harry rentra dans l'entrée, cette même entrée où il avait tenu Draco dans ses bras pour la première fois.

Le chemin jusqu'à la salle de musique était un véritable labyrinthe de couloirs et de portes. Tout était lumineux, chaque pièce trouvant d'une façon ou d'une autre un moyen d'obtenir la lumière du jour. Harry ignorait complètement dans quelle partie de la maison ils étaient lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la salle recherchée. À vrai dire, on avait eu connaissance de la pièce bien avant qu'ils n'y arrivent du fait d'une douce mélodie transcendant l'air.

Silencieusement, l'elfe de maison ouvrit la porte blanche recouverte d'arabesques dorées. Harry put alors admirer Draco jouer de son harpe. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel instrument et il fut subjugué par la beauté de celui-ci, tout en courbes délicates et cordes légères. Mais aussi par sa taille, qui dépassait Draco – assis – d'une bonne tête. Le blond faisait glisser ses doigts sur les cordes, les pinçait, et de là, sortaient de délicieux sons qui firent frémir Harry. Il était entièrement concentré à sa musique et pour rien au monde Harry ne l'en aurait arrêté.

Toujours en silence, l'elfe invita Harry à se rapprocher et à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils molletonnés aux couleurs lilas avant de disparaître. Il avait peur que ses mouvements ne troublent la concentration de Draco et ne brise la magie de cet instant mais celui-ci était plongé dans son monde. Sans même se rendre compte que l'elfe était déjà parti, Harry se perdit dans la contemplation amoureuse de son amant.

La lumière baignait la salle de musique et jouait avec les cheveux de Draco. Ils ne paraissaient plus blonds mais platine, agrémentés de fils d'or brillants au rythme de ses mouvements de tête. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et ses cils attrapaient les rayons du soleil à chaque battement. Sa peau d'habitude si pâle s'était teint d'un léger pêche. Il était entièrement concentré à son œuvre et cela avait quelque chose de terriblement excitant.

Mais finalement, la musique se termina et Draco éloigna ses doigts de la harpe. Il la reposa droite sur le sol, soulageant son épaule. Puis il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit. Celui-ci ne put que sourire en retour. La douceur de la musique l'avait secoué.

« Harry ! Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que tu viennes ici. »

Même sa voix était devenue ensorcelante. Harry en avait la gorge sèche.

« Tu me manquais », dit-il sans réfléchir.

Draco rougit un peu des oreilles.

« À moi aussi, tu me manquais. »

Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de Harry. Il lui caressa la joue.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Harry, soulagé. Je ne gêne pas ? Je n'aurais pas dû prévenir quand même ? »

Draco rit, de son rire délicat et mélodieux.

« Mais non ! Harry, tout comme tu m'as invité à venir chez toi quand je veux, je t'invite à venir chez moi quand tu veux. Tu seras toujours reçu. Je demanderai aux elfes de te laisser entrer même si je ne suis pas là.

\- Hum, vraiment ? fit Harry, un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être dans le manoir sans que personne ne soit présent.

\- Mais oui. Dis-moi plutôt, qu'as-tu pensé de ce morceau ?

\- Euh… que c'était magnifique ? »

 _Et que toi aussi t'étais magnifique…_

« Pas de détails ? des moments qui t'ont paru maladroits ? Mes parents sont tellement habitués à m'entendre jouer qu'ils n'arrivent plus à dire quand je fais des erreurs et les elfes n'osent pas me les dire.

\- Euh… je n'ai jamais fait de… musique, alors je sais pas. Mais c'était très beau, j'ai adoré !

\- Ah… soupira Draco, déçu. Bon tant pis. Mais tu n'as jamais fait de musique ? Même pas de piano ?

\- Euh non… »

Quand il était petit, une année, Dudley avait suivi des cours de piano parce que Pétunia voulait avoir un fils virtuose mais face à ses crises à répétition et la fois où il avait cassé une des pédales, sa professeur de piano n'en avait plus jamais voulu. Tante Pétunia avait évidemment tourné la situation comme si c'était la vieille dame qui était en tort. Voilà sa seule expérience du monde de la musique.

« Si tu veux, je pourrai t'apprendre les bases. Je trouve ça dommage que tu ne connaisses aucun instrument. Je connais très bien le piano et la harpe et j'ai quelques bases en violon. Si tu veux jouer d'autre chose, je peux faire venir un professeur si tu veux.

\- Euh… pourquoi pas mais pas aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, tu me diras quand tu veux. »

Le paquet que Harry tenait dans les mains se rappela soudain à lui. Il le tendit à Draco et dit :

« Tiens, c'est pour toi… et tes parents s'ils en veulent.

\- Oh ! Merci. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du gâteau de carotte, un des meilleurs que j'ai jamais goûté, s'enthousiasma Harry.

\- On n'a qu'à le manger avec le thé ! C'est l'heure du thé d'ailleurs. Toby ! »

À l'appel, un elfe de maison apparut aussitôt. Il paraissait jeune, pour peu qu'un elfe puisse paraître jeune.

« Oui, jeune maître ?

\- Peux-tu demander à mes parents s'ils veulent se joindre à nous pour le thé ? Et fais préparer ce gâteau pour aller avec. »

Avec une docilité exemplaire, l'elfe récupéra la boîte, s'inclina et disparut. Draco se tourna vers Harry.

« On nous préviendra quand le thé sera prêt.

\- O… O.K. »

Draco sentait le maître de maison habitué à se faire obéir. C'était vraiment étrange de le voir ainsi. Mais enfin, de quoi s'étonnait-il ? Draco _était_ quelqu'un d'habitué à se faire obéir. Ç'avait toujours été ainsi.

« Comme on ne se voyait plus vraiment, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi », commença Draco.

Ouh… Harry n'aimait pas ce début du tout.

« À chaque fois que l'on se voie, on discute de nous et de nos vies respectives mais je n'ai pas le sentiment que l'on se connaisse en profondeur.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien… je n'ai aucune idée de ce à quoi tu peux penser par exemple. Certaines de tes réactions m'étonnent parfois, et pas forcément dans le bon sens. Et tu as tendance à te mettre en colère un peu trop facilement.

\- Oh. »

Ce n'était pas très agréable à entendre mais Harry savait que Draco avait raison. Dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait sûrement énervé en fait. Mince, il avait vraiment raison. Il était bien content d'être déjà assis.

« C'est vrai, avoua-t-il. Mais moi non plus, je ne comprends pas ce que tu penses parfois ! »

Oh non… pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui réponde sur ce ton ? Draco pourrait très bien prendre la mouche et ils finiraient par s'engueuler.

« Désolé… » dit-il un peu précipitamment.

Draco lui sourit et releva son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Tu vois de quoi je parle ? rit-il. Depuis le début de notre relation, on alterne les moments "doux", on va dire, et les disputes. J'avais même dit à un moment que c'était notre marque de fabrique.

\- Oui, je m'en rappelle… »

Harry ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Mais je ne veux plus de ça. Passer notre temps à nous disputer, ce n'est pas sain. Je veux qu'on ait une bonne relation et que l'on arrive à se comprendre. Je veux qu'on se parle. Parce que là, je ne me sens pas assez en confiance pour pouvoir te parler de tout ce que je ressens. »

Oui, il avait raison, bien sûr. Il le savait bien que leurs disputes n'étaient pas saines. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins dur à entendre. Il se sentait en faute. Parce que, évidemment, il l'était.

« O.K… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

\- Hum… je t'avoue ne pas trop savoir en fait. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait tout se dire d'un coup.

\- Ça, c'est sûr, approuva Harry. Je ne sais pas… il faudrait qu'on passe du temps rien que tous les deux. »

Ce qui était mal parti vu qu'il partait bientôt à l'étranger.

« Tu veux dire en vacances ? demanda Draco.

\- Euh… oui par exemple ! Même si là, ça va être un peu compliqué.

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout, fit Draco, ignorant ce que venait de dire Harry. J'ai posé une semaine en juillet, on n'a qu'à se prévoir quelque chose à ce moment-là.

\- Oh euh… en fait, je pars avec Ron et Hermione en juillet. »

Harry se fit foudroyer du regard avec une telle intensité qu'il déglutit.

« Oh, je vois », fit Draco.

C'était ironique ? De la jalousie ? De l'énervement ? Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir mais le fait était que Draco n'était pas content. Mais il devait apprendre la frustration ! Tout ne pouvait pas toujours se passer comme il le voulait. Mais bon… Harry aussi était un peu frustré. Il aurait voulu passer du temps avec son petit ami…

Toby apparut alors et les invita à rejoindre le salon de thé, celui-ci étant servi.

« Madame la maîtresse de maison est déjà installée mais Monsieur le maître de maison a dit avoir encore quelques papiers à s'occuper avant de pouvoir venir.

\- D'accord, merci Toby. Viens, Harry, allons-y. »

Harry bondit de son siège plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'elfe disparut à nouveau dans un « pop ». Harry était un peu mal à l'aise et le seul moyen qu'il trouva pour y mettre fin fut de prendre la main de Draco dans les siennes.

« Ne sois pas énervé, s'il te plaît. On peut toujours se voir à un autre moment. »

Draco fit une moue boudeuse mais finalement laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas énervé… juste déçu. Dis-moi quand est-ce que tu serais libre alors. »

Le visage de Harry s'illumina, empli de bonheur.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu pour tout le mois d'août !

\- D'accord, je demanderai à mes supérieurs pour poser une de mes semaines à ce moment-là.

\- J'espère qu'ils accepteront ! »

Étrangement, Harry se sentait comme un gamin, tout heureux. Une irrépressible envie d'embrasser Draco le prit alors et il s'approcha donc de celui-ci. Mais Draco, surpris, recula. Une pique sembla traverser le cœur de Harry. Pourquoi avait-il reculé ? Il n'en avait pas envie ? Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient de dire ? Qu'ils ne parlaient pas assez ! S'il voulait savoir, il n'avait qu'à lui demander. Mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas se sentir rejeté. Et si Draco n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'embrasser ?

« Harry, désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça, tu m'as juste surpris.

\- Oh. Hum… O.K. Désolé.

\- Je ne suis pas encore habitué à ça. Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Sois patient, c'est tout. »

Pour clore ses mots, Draco planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Harry, qui rougit.

« Allez viens. »

Il prit sa main pour le tirer vers la porte. Harry, à présent rassuré, eut chaud au cœur. Draco était terriblement mignon même si celui-ci n'apprécierait sûrement pas d'être qualifié de « mignon ». Mais ce n'était pas tant son physique qui était mignon (au contraire, il était plutôt sexy), c'était plutôt ses réactions, ses manières et – il fallait bien l'avouer – son côté innocent de celui qui a une relation amoureuse pour la première fois.

o0O0o

Harry était installé dans une causeuse en osier et aux coussins terriblement confortables. Et il lui fallait bien ça pour faire face à la famille Malfoy. Draco, dans un fauteuil à sa gauche discutait tranquillement avec sa mère, qui l'écoutait avec attention. Le père, lui, était aux côtés de sa femme, une main passée autour de ses épaules, l'autre tenant son thé qu'il sirotait silencieusement.

Harry était tellement mal à l'aise. Il passait son temps à boire et à se resservir du thé. Narcissa lui avait un peu tenu la conversation avant que son mari n'arrive mais depuis qu'il était là, plus un mot. Bon il n'était là que depuis dix minutes. Mais quand même. C'étaient dix minutes de trop. Et pourquoi Draco ne faisait rien pour l'aider ? Inutile petit ami… Est-ce qu'il lui ferait un coup comme ça, lui ? Non ! Alors pourquoi il devait subir ça ?

Soudain, Malfoy père se mit à le fixer tout en buvant son thé. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que pouvait penser le maître de maison. Lorsque la conversation de la mère et du fils eut une baisse d'intérêt, Lucius Malfoy profita de l'occasion pour dire :

« Sachez, Monsieur Potter, que je n'approuve pas votre relation avec mon fils. Non seulement cela lui cause du tort mais cela l'empêche de mener à bien ses devoirs en tant qu'héritier. »

La respiration de Harry se bloqua. Toute vie semblait avoir quitté son corps sous le choc. Lucius Malfoy était au courant. Draco l'avait mis au courant. Et il était évidemment contre. Harry aurait voulu disparaître sous la moquette.

« Lucius !

\- Père ! »

Le rouge était monté aux joues de Draco et Narcissa affichait une expression choquée.

« On en a déjà parlé », continua-t-elle.

M. Malfoy leva une main pour la couper, il n'avait pas terminé.

« Malgré ce que je peux penser, je sais également que mon avis n'a que peu d'importance et qu'il vaut mieux soutenir que de perdre ce qui nous est cher.

\- Oh, fut la seule chose que Harry réussit à dire.

\- Comprenez donc que malgré ma désapprobation, si vous deux deviez un jour avoir besoin de mon aide, je vous la donnerais sans difficultés.

\- Père… fit Draco, ému.

\- Mais, continua encore Lucius Malfoy, si un jour vous souhaitez obtenir mon affection, M. Potter, il vous faudra la gagner. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer mais c'était plutôt positif, non ? En tout cas, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se sentait plutôt… soulagé. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, hein ? Ç'aurait pu être pire.

« Merci », finit-il par dire.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le mot juste à dire mais il ne pouvait penser qu'à ça. Narcissa lui fit un sourire doux et posa une main sur la cuisse de son mari. Ayant dit ce qu'il voulait dire, la stature de Lucius Malfoy sembla se détendre, pour peu que cela soit possible.

« Ceci étant dit, pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas manger avec nous ce soir ? » proposa Narcissa.

Son mari la regarda les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Draco semblait encore embarrassé et absolument incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry aurait bien voulu savoir si oui ou non il devait accepter cette proposition. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Draco, il voulait encore passer du temps avec lui.

« Pourquoi pas, répondit-il.

\- Parfait. Jorgie ! »

Un elfe apparut à l'appel de son nom.

« Oui maîtresse ?

\- Monsieur Potter va dîner avec nous ce soir. Préviens les cuisines qu'il leur faut préparer un couvert supplémentaire. Si vous n'avez pas suffisamment de temps, réduisez nos portions.

\- Oui maîtresse. Vos directives seront transmises.

\- Bien, tu peux partir. »

L'elfe disparut dans un pop. Narcissa afficha un sourire satisfait et but une gorgée de thé. Draco semblait avoir atterrit de nouveau sur terre et Malfoy père les ignorait superbement.

« Hum… Merci pour l'invitation… Madame.

\- Oh voyons Harry, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa ! »

Le regard de son mari lui disait que non, clairement, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler Narcissa. Oh et puis mince alors ! depuis quand Lucius Malfoy l'empêchait de tourner en rond ? Il plaqua son plus beau sourire sur son visage et répondit :

« D'accord, Narcissa. »

La mère de Draco lui sourit en retour et Harry vit du coin de l'œil Draco qui faillit se frapper le crâne de la paume de la main. Les yeux de son père lançaient des éclairs mais qu'importe. Après tout, qu'avait-il à faire de son affection ? Il avait celle de Draco et de Narcissa, c'était largement suffisant. Ayant sûrement compris que cela ne servait plus à rien, Lucius Malfoy se leva et dit dignement :

« J'ai encore du travail à faire, donc je vais vous quitter.

\- Oh déjà ? se lamenta Narcissa. Embrasse-moi avant de partir. »

Son mari s'exécuta en l'embrassant sur la joue et Harry faillit tourner de l'œil. Celui-ci partit, il se sentit aussitôt beaucoup mieux.

« Mère, commença Draco, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu le taquines comme ça ? Et tu as mêlé Harry à tes jeux !

\- Voyons mon fils, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'es pas content de l'avoir pour dîner ?

\- Mère… se plaignit le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers Harry. Harry, tu n'es pas gêné ?

\- Oh si carrément, lâcha-t-il avant de pouvoir se retenir. »

Narcissa laissa échapper un rire.

« Cela te gêne-t-il vraiment, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Eh bien… pas tant que ça, en vrai. Je me sens plus gêné de m'imposer.

\- Oh pas du tout, voyons ! Tu es le bienvenu chez nous. Reste autant que tu veux.

\- Même la nuit ? »

Ohhh… pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dire des trucs pareils ? Il était tellement stupide ! Est-ce que c'était le stress ? C'était définitivement le stress. Tout était la faute du stress.

« Oh ! Si tu le souhaites, on peut te faire préparer une chambre.

\- Mère ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'était pas sérieux en disant ça !

\- Mais n'as-tu pas envie qu'il reste le plus longtemps possible avec toi ? Tu me disais encore hier que…

\- Maman non ! »

Narcissa afficha un air de surprise. Puis elle sembla soudain débordante d'émotion.

« Oh cela fait si longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé Maman.

\- Mère… »

Draco bouillonnait, c'était certain. D'ailleurs, il se leva et poussa Harry à faire de même.

« Je vais lui faire visiter le manoir. À ce soir, Mère. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il tira Harry hors du salon de thé. Incapable de se calmer, ils marchèrent pendant ce qui sembla un temps infini avant que Draco ne le regarde finalement.

« Harry, je suis désolée que tu aies eu à subir ça.

\- Ça va Draco. Mais toi ? »

Il serra sa main.

« Comment ça, moi ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh ! Bien sûr, pourquoi tu voudrais que ça aille mal ?

\- Tu m'as l'air un peu… à bout de nerf. »

Draco soupira.

« Je suis vraiment désolé que tu aies eu à subir tout ça, répéta-t-il. Mon père et ma mère n'ont dit que des choses gênantes, et je ne savais pas comment te parler en leur présence, et tu semblais mal à l'aise. Désolé.

\- Draco… c'est O.K., tout va bien, il n'y a pas eu mort d'Homme. »

Il caressa son visage et il l'aurait bien embrassé s'il avait été certain de la façon dont Draco réagirait.

« Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Je me prends trop la tête… Allez, viens, je vais te montrer le manoir. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Mais si Harry avait à présent une meilleure idée du manoir en tant que tel, il aurait bien été incapable de s'y repérer. Cet endroit était définitivement trop grand. Qui avait besoin d'autant de chambres ?

« Et voici ma chambre, que tu connais déjà.

\- Oh. »

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils étaient arrivés là. Draco ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. C'était la même pièce que lors de la soirée mais à présent qu'il la voyait de jour, elle lui semblait quelque peu différente. D'un coup de baguette magique, Draco fit s'agrandir le fauteuil et ils s'assirent côte à côte sur ce nouveau canapé. Soudain frappé d'une chape de fatigue, Harry se colla contre son petit ami et ferma les yeux.

« Je suis content d'être avec toi, dit-il.

\- Moi aussi », lui répondit Draco.

Un silence passa. Ils profitaient simplement de l'instant présent. Puis Draco demanda :

« Quand tu disais vouloir passer la nuit, tu étais sérieux ?

\- Eh bien… pas tant que ça mais je serais bien pour. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je reste ? »

Le « oui » de Draco fut tellement faible que Harry se demanda s'il l'avait bien entendu.

« J'aimerais dormir avec toi, ajouta-t-il, plus fort cette fois.

\- Mais tes parents ?

\- On peut très bien faire préparer une chambre sans que tu n'y dormes.

\- Ah oui. C'est vrai. Donc je reste dormir ?

\- Si tu veux bien…

\- Bien sûr que je veux bien ! »

Il appuya ses dires en enlaçant férocement Draco. Celui-ci rit, pris par surprise.

« Je t'aime Draco.

\- Moi aussi », fit-il, ému.

Ils passèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Harry aimait bien cette ambiance et puis Draco sentait beaucoup trop bon.

« Dis, tu mets du parfum ? demanda-t-il, assailli par la curiosité.

\- Heu non ? Ça m'arrive mais pas tant que ça.

\- Alors c'est ton savon…

\- Comment ça ? fit-il, surpris.

\- Tu sens vraiment super bon. »

Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, Draco se mit à rougir de mille feux.

« Tu… aimes mon odeur ? On est vraiment en train de parler de ça ?

\- Absolument, répondit Harry avec sérieux. C'est quoi ton savon ? Allez, dis-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de te le dire. Arrête avec ce sourire ! Pourquoi tu te rapproches ? »

Harry, un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres, avec encerclé Draco de ses bras, lui empêchant toute fuite possible. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Draco ferma instinctivement les yeux. Harry profita donc de l'occasion pour, non pas l'embrasser, mais renfiler son cou. Draco eut un petit cri de surprise tout simplement réjouissant. Harry éclata de rire.

« Voyons Harry !

\- Oh Merlin ta tête ! » explosa-t-il de rire.

Aussitôt, Draco se mit à faire sa tête de bouderie et croisa ses bras devant lui, repoussant ainsi légèrement Harry.

« Va-t'en de mes genoux, malotru. »

Harry éclata encore plus de rire mais s'exécuta, reprenant sa place à côté de Draco.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait ça !

\- Moi… non plus, dit Harry entre deux hoquets.

\- Tu ne mérites pas mon amour. »

Harry mit sa main sur sa poitrine, et le regarda d'un air choqué.

« Kwuah ? Tu ne m'aimes donc plus ?

\- Arrête de faire ta diva. »

Malgré le ton grondeur, un petit sourire était venu s'installer sur les lèvres de Draco. De la main, il repoussa le visage de Harry qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ne m'aimiez-vous pas, dix minutes plus tôt ? Comment puis-je retrouver ma place dans votre cœur fermé ?

\- Ahah, arrête Harry.

\- Vous continuez de m'appeler par mon nom, ne suis-je donc qu'un jeu pour vous ? »

Draco éclata de rire, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

« Tu as gagné, finit-il par dire. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais tu as gagné.

\- Un baiser pour le vainqueur ! s'écria-t-il triomphalement.

\- Eh ? » fit-il, surpris.

Draco secoua la tête, amusé. Il prit le visage de Harry dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu m'as eu… soupira Harry, déçu.

\- Ahah, un Malfoy gagne toujours ! »

Harry se laissa glisser sur le canapé, finissant la tête sur les genoux de Draco.

« Très bien, j'accepte ma défaite. Mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Draco sortir sa baguette et amena un livre à lui d'un accio. Ignorant Harry, il l'ouvrit sur sa tête et commença à lire.

« Tu vas sérieusement lire sur ma tête ?

\- Chut, chut, tu n'es pas censé parler.

\- Eh ! »

Draco eut un petit rire supérieur. Harry, ne voyant rien dans son champ de vision, se rassit pour faire face à Draco. Celui-ci referma son livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Harry

\- Comment ça ? fit Draco, ne comprenant pas.

\- Tu m'ignores ! s'exclama-t-il, vexé.

\- Mais non », rétorqua-t-il, surpris.

Il réfléchit un instant et dit :

« Tu aimes quand ça se passe comme tu veux, hein ?

\- Qui n'aime pas ça ? répondit Harry, boudeur.

\- Très bien, j'ai compris. »

Draco souleva le menton de Harry et embrassa ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux en lui-même mais Draco y mettait une certaine pression qui faisait fondre Harry. Celui-ci glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond pour approfondir le baiser. Ce faisant, ils glissèrent sur le canapé si bien que Draco se retrouva au-dessus de Harry. Prenant soudain conscience de leur position, l'aristocrate s'éloigna vivement. Harry en fut déçu mais tenta de ne pas le montrer, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait après tout. Il ne devait pas se montrer trop gourmand.

« Désolé… » s'excusa Draco.

Harry se rassit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il embrassa sa joue et laissa tomber sa tête contre son cou.

« Non, c'est moi. J'aurais pas dû t'embêter comme ça. Faisons ce que tu veux ! Tu voulais lire un livre, c'est ça ? »

Il récupéra ledit livre qui était tombé au sol et l'ouvrit entre eux deux.

« Urgh, tu allais lire du droit ? T'as pas des romans plutôt ? »

Draco rit et referma le livre.

« Lire un livre à deux n'est pas très intéressant. Viens, allons voler un peu. »

Les yeux de Harry s'illuminèrent. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas volé ! Tout excité, ce fut lui qui tira Draco vers l'extérieur, son corps semblant soudain se rappeler du chemin.

o0O0o

Après des exercices de vol, un dîner des plus stressants pour Harry mais délicieusement bon et une chambre préparée à son intention dans l'aile des invités, Draco vint le chercher pour le conduire dans sa propre chambre. Ils se tinrent la main tout le long du trajet et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer avoir simplement la main de son partenaire dans la sienne. Avec Draco, il avait vraiment l'impression de retourner à l'adolescence, incapable de se contrôler. Il aurait voulu aller plus vite, plus loin, mais il était évident que Draco n'était pas prêt et ne le serait pas avant un moment. Il devait apprendre à se contenir.

Quand il se glissa entre les draps du lit de Draco, son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude. Est-ce que son petit ami se rendait-il seulement compte à quel point sa présence l'excitait ? Et le fait qu'il soit dans SA chambre accentuait encore plus cela. Arriverait-il seulement à dormir ? Pour se distraire de ses pensées qui devenaient de moins en moins pures, il se mit à discuter de tout et de rien avec Draco, qui se prêtait fort bien à la conversation.

Au final, le ton doux de leurs voix l'apaisa et il commença à dodeliner de la tête, ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Il se resserra contre Draco, le tenant fortement dans ses bras, mélangeant leurs jambes. Si cela sembla mettre mal à l'aise Draco pendant quelques instants, il se laissa finalement faire et enfouit sa tête contre le torse de Harry. Ils se sentaient juste bien, l'un contre l'autre.

Les paroles de Draco prononcées lors de cet après-midi revinrent néanmoins à l'esprit de Harry, peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Leur relation ne durerait pas s'ils ne se parlaient pas plus. Plus profondément en tout cas. L'incompréhension et la colère les mèneraient sûrement encore une fois à ce qu'il s'était passé en mai. Il fallait que Harry fasse plus attention à Draco, à ses sentiments, ses pensées. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'une telle dispute arrive encore.

* * *

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Il n'est certes pas très consistant mais il prépare la suite :3

J'ai un nouveau petit challenge pour vous ! Le jeu que nos chers sorciers jouent dans le parc appelé "Un Épouvantard dans le placard" est tiré d'un jeu moldu très célèbre. Saurez-vous me dire lequel ? :D En indice, je vous dirai que c'est un jeu qu'il est préférable de jouer avec beaucoup de monde, et qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour demander qu'on lui rappelle les règles au début. Ça se joue avec des cartes.

Si je survis au NaNoWriMo, vous aurez normalement un nouveau chapitre le mois prochain ! Sinon… va falloir apprendre la patience x_x


	8. Détente

Bonjour à tout le monde !

J'ai survécu au NaNoWriMo et me voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas réussi à prendre beaucoup d'avance car je n'ai écrit que 12 915 mots sur les 50 000 demandés (et qu'un chapitre me fait entre 11 000 et 12 000 mots). Mais cela m'a permis de comprendre pas mal de choses sur ma façon d'écrire et j'espère pouvoir dire que je devrais pouvoir vous offrir le chapitre suivant le mois prochain sans soucis. J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le début du chapitre 9, il faut juste que je le continue.

Ce chapitre 8, j'avais prévu d'y mettre plein de trucs mais j'ai écrit beaucoup plus que je ne pensais. J'ai notamment écrit une partie sur le voyage de nos trois compères alors que j'avais décidé de ne rien écrire du tout à l'origine. Comme quoi un auteur n'est jamais vraiment libre de ce qu'il écrit !

Bien ! Concernant le petit défi du chapitre dernier, le jeu "Un Épouvantard dans le placard" était en réalité une référence au jeu du Loup-Garou ! Merci d'avoir tenté mais personne n'a trouvé ! Ce chapitre aussi, j'ai encore un petit jeu à vous faire deviner donc rendez-vous à la fin ;)

Pour la musique de ce mois-ci, je ne savais pas du tout quoi choisir alors j'ai décidé de partir sur un truc calme. Après tout, le titre, c'est "détente". Donc voici un petit morceau de harpe par Fiachra (que vous pouvez retrouver sur YouTube et Spotify) : White Horse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Détente**

Épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, tête la première. Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de passer la journée à passer de portoloin en portoloin, et cela avait mangé toute leur énergie. À l'extérieur, il faisait tellement chaud qu'ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient fondre sur place. C'était la première fois que Harry faisait face à une telle chaleur et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour survivre. Il ne connaissait même pas de sortilèges pour se rafraîchir. Il arrivait qu'il fasse plutôt chaud en Angleterre pendant l'été mais à ce point ! ce n'était pas vivable.

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à reprendre leurs esprits, le soir avait installé son manteau et l'air devenait soudain beaucoup plus respirable. Ils décidèrent donc de quitter leur hôtel et de partir à la recherche d'un restaurant. Cela serait leur seule quête de la journée. À l'extérieur, tout était coloré, et les lumières donnaient une ambiance tout à fait unique. Harry était époustouflé. Il portait son regard partout où il le pouvait, il y avait tant de choses à voir. Et surtout, c'était un paysage étranger. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était en Inde. Sur un autre continent, à des milliers de kilomètres de chez lui, avec une autre langue, d'autres coutumes… Harry remercia Merlin de pouvoir utiliser l'anglais dans ce pays. S'il avait dû apprendre l'hindou, il n'en serait jamais sorti. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour les études.

Après une longue recherche, ils finirent par trouver LE restaurant parfait et ils mangèrent à s'en éclater la panse. Ils profitèrent de l'occasion pour se lier d'amitié avec le gérant qui leur donna tout plein de bons conseils pour qu'ils passent un bon séjour et les endroits qu'il leur fallait absolument visiter. Puis la fatigue et le décalage horaire les attrapant, ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel et s'endormirent comme des masses.

Que ce soient des endroits moldus ou des endroits sorciers, Hermione les traîna visiter le plus de choses possibles. Tant et si bien que dès le milieu de leur séjour, Ron et Harry se mirent à fomenter un complot pour reprendre le contrôle et passer leurs journées plus tranquillement. Cela ne se passa évidemment pas comme prévu et ils durent supporter la folie touristique qui s'était emparée de l'esprit de Hermione. Ron n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre que ce n'était définitivement pas des vacances et qu'il allait être mort de fatigue pour reprendre le travail. Harry le taquinait alors en lui rappelant les looongues vacances qui l'attendaient encore ensuite.

Avec ce voyage, Harry renoua véritablement avec Ron, leur amitié se raccommodant comme il fallait. Ils se remirent donc à parler de choses plus sérieuses et profondes. Pour la première fois, Harry lui parla plus concrètement de sa relation avec Draco, Hermione étant déjà au courant de la plupart des détails. Et c'est presque tout naturellement que, finalement, Harry leur avoua à tous les deux qu'il continuait à faire des cauchemars sur Voldemort. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient y faire quelque chose mais le faire sortir de sa gorge apaisa soudainement le poids sur ses épaules qu'il ignorait porter jusque-là. Il fut surpris d'apprendre que Hermione et Ron aussi faisaient encore de temps en temps des cauchemars sur la période noire. Peut-être pas aussi réguliers et vifs que les siens mais quand même.

Ils échangèrent sur cette période qu'ils avaient vécu intensément tous les trois, sur comment cela leur arrivait de temps en temps de se croire encore trois ans auparavant, quand quelqu'un les interpellait, les surprenait par derrière. Harry se sentait bien avec eux. Ils avaient vécu la même chose, ensemble, en même temps. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement sans avoir besoin de poser des mots sur chaque sentiment. Leur longue amitié y était également pour quelque chose, évidemment. Avec eux, Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir utiliser le mot « famille ».

Mais à chaque fois qu'il se disait cela, aussitôt le couple que formait Ron et Hermione se rappelait à lui et il se sentait soudain comme un étranger qui tentait de s'immiscer dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Alors non, il ne leur disait pas tout. Il ne voulait pas de leur pitié mais surtout, il ne voulait pas déranger. Dans ces moments-là, il aurait voulu se retrouver dans les bras de Draco et tout lui raconter. C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait ainsi tout déballer à Draco mais il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que jamais il ne le ferait. À Ginny non plus il n'avait presque jamais rien dit. Il voulait régler ses problèmes seul.

o0O0o

 _Home sweet home_ ! Enfin ! Avec un soulagement infini, Harry laissa tomber son sac de voyage qui, grâce au formidable sortilège de Hermione, était bien léger. Il accueillit avec bonheur son canapé, qui portait l'odeur familière de la maison. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et dardait ses rayons à travers les fins rideaux du salon. Évidemment, après un tel voyage, Harry ne pouvait être qu'épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé ces deux dernières semaines à n'être qu'épuisé. Il lui faudrait bien une bonne semaine pour se remettre de ce voyage. Il s'endormit sans prévenir sur le canapé, dans une position qui promettait d'être douloureuse au réveil.

Une douce odeur de cuisson le fit ouvrir les yeux. Son estomac se mit aussitôt à gronder. Quelle heure était-il ? Il faisait plutôt sombre dans la pièce mais l'orangé qui la drapait semblait sous-tendre le crépuscule. Il aimait bien le crépuscule. Voir le ciel s'enflammer était toujours aussi spectaculaire à voir.

Cela sentait véritablement bon. Qu'est-ce que Kreattur lui avait donc préparé pour ce soir-là ? Mine de rien, sa présence bougonneuse lui avait manqué. L'elfe ressentait-il la même chose ? Au fond de son cœur, Harry espérait que cela soit le cas. L'idée que son elfe de maison ne l'apprécie point du tout lui faisait un trou dans la poitrine.

L'estomac dans les talons, Harry se rendit dans la cuisine voir ce qui sentait aussi bon, et peut-être en goûter un petit bout en attendant de pouvoir manger. En bâillant, il ouvrit la porte et sa mâchoire resta coincée. S'étant attendu à trouver Kreattur, il était loin de se douter que la personne qui préparait à manger n'était autre que Draco ! Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne croyant pas à son apparition. Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ce n'est que lorsque son petit ami tourna la tête dans sa direction et qu'il croisa ses yeux que Harry comprit véritablement qu'il était vraiment là, en chair et en os, devant lui.

« Ah Harry, tu es enfin debout ? Tu dormais comme une marmotte, je n'ai pas réussi à te réveiller.

\- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'interpellé essuya ses mains sur un torchon et s'approcha de Harry. Avec un sourire, il caressa la joue de celui-ci puis, plaçant ses mains à sa taille, les rapprochant sensiblement, dit :

« Tu m'as terriblement manqué ces deux dernières semaines. Je voulais être la première personne à te voir à ton retour. »

Harry rougit sous la déclaration, presque trop mielleuse pour une personne comme Draco mais qui sonnait tellement douce à ses oreilles. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci et avoua :

« Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué. »

Il serra fort son amoureux contre lui et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, appréciant juste la chaleur de l'autre. Harry était si content de le revoir, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Les battements du cœur de Draco lui avaient tant manqué, son odeur si agréable, ses gestes doux, ses paroles tendres, tout, lui avait manqué. Il soupira de contentement.

« Je suis tellement heureux de te voir. J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours.

\- Tu as pensé à moi tous les jours et tu ne m'as même pas envoyé de lettres ? le gourmanda Draco sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Urgh, tu me connais, les lettres ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. C'est long, il faut savoir quoi écrire, etc., etc. »

Draco rit franchement puis s'arrêta soudainement.

« J'ai oublié de surveiller la cuisson ! » s'exclama-t-il en se séparant de Harry et se précipitant vers le four.

Il était vraisemblablement en train de faire cuire une tarte. Et elle avait l'air délicieuse en tout cas.

« Tu as vraiment préparé le dîner ? demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Oui, j'avais envie de te faire plaisir. Et j'avais envie de tester une nouvelle recette, expliqua-t-il. Ouf, elle n'a pas l'air brûlé, peut-être la laisser un peu plus longtemps, continua-t-il en ouvrant la porte du four.

\- Kreattur t'a laissé faire ? interrogea Harry, encore plus surpris.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas son genre de laisser un invité faire la cuisine tout seul… marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

\- Techniquement, je ne suis plus un invité.

\- Mais quand même ! Ça me perturbe…

\- Ahah. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai demandé à Kreattur si je pouvais préparer le dîner et s'il a été réticent au début, j'ai su le persuader.

\- Oh je vois, typique de mon Draco, ça. Tu sais persuader n'importe qui.

\- Tu exagères, rit-il.

\- Mais si ! Regarde, tu m'as même persuadé de sortir avec toi ! »

Draco le regarda avec des gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Il prit à nouveau Harry dans les bras.

« Ah tu m'avais vraiment manqué ! C'est toujours aussi intéressant d'être avec toi.

\- Je sais pas si je dois le prendre bien ou mal… »

Draco rigola à nouveau. Sa prise autour de la taille de Harry se raffermit et ce dernier se laissa faire, profitant des bras forts de son amant. Mine de rien, le jeune homme lui avait vraiment manqué. Mince il était complètement devenu accro. Et ça faisait quoi, trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Qui aurait cru qu'en seulement trois mois, il serait pleinement tombé sous le charme de Draco Malfoy ? Pas lui en tout cas.

Comme pour leur signifier qu'il était temps de rompre l'étreinte, le ventre de Harry se mit à gargouiller férocement. Harry eut un petit rire nerveux et Draco vérifia l'état de la tarte. Elle était prête ! Il ouvrit la porte du four et la fit voler d'un sortilège pour qu'elle se dépose tranquillement sur la table de la cuisine. Harry en fut bouche bée.

« Quoi ? fit Draco, embarrassé.

\- J'avais complètement oublié qu'on pouvait faire ça. Et dire que je m'emmerde avec les mains chaudes à chaque fois. Oh je suis trop bête ! »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ? soupira-t-il, puis changeant de sujet : tu préfères manger ici ou dans la salle à manger ?

\- Oh ici c'est très bien. Attends, je vais sortir les couverts. »

Il se dirigea vers le buffet et en ouvrit les battants.

« Harry…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as oublié que pour ça aussi tu peux utiliser la magie ? »

Choqué, Harry en resta muet. Puis, au ralenti, il se frappa le front de la paume de la main.

« L'habitude », expliqua-t-il.

Draco eut un petit rire moqueur. En lui tirant la langue, Harry sortit sa baguette et fit s'installer les couverts à leur place. Pendant ce temps, Draco alla chercher une entrée qui avait été entreposée dans le frigo. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux installés côte à côte sur la table ronde.

« Ça a l'air super bon Draco ! Qui aurait cru que tu serais aussi doué en cuisine, le complimenta Harry.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, apprendre à cuisiner a fait partie de mon éducation.

\- Je sais, je sais. Je me souviens aussi que tu avais dit que tu n'aimais pas cuisiner tant que ça. Alors, que me vaut cet honneur ?

\- J'avais envie de te faire plaisir. Et il me semble que tu aimes bien manger non ?

\- Comment as-tu découvert mon secret ? » s'exclama Harry en affichant un air choqué.

Draco rit de la grimace de son petit ami.

« Allez mangeons, sinon ça va refroidir.

\- Techniquement, l'entrée est froide.

\- Oui je sais, merci Sherlock.

\- Oh Merlin, tu connais Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Évidemment, qui ne le connaît pas ?

\- Je croyais que les sorciers ne le connaîtraient pas du tout !

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle est moldu ! Et ça, j'ai vérifié. Il est définitivement moldu. »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a deux auteurs…

\- Euh non, alors là, pas du tout.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas logique !

\- Attends, je crois que je sais ! intervint Harry. À tous les coups, Sherlock Holmes ayant tant de popularité, un sorcier a dû vouloir le présenter au monde sorcier. Il a sûrement retravaillé les histoires pour que cela colle avec l'univers sorcier !

\- Oh… ça se tient, je pense. Flûte… ça veut dire que c'est moldu à la base ?

\- Oui ! fit Harry, tout content d'avoir pu prouver son point.

\- Eh bien j'apprends quelque chose… »

Puis il changea de sujet, ou plutôt, revint au premier sujet :

« Ceci dit, il est temps de manger. Je crois que ton ventre ne va pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. »

Harry eut un sourire contrit alors que son estomac approuvait les dires de Draco. Celui-ci lui servit des œufs mimosa et de la salade qu'il s'empressa de manger goulûment. Ce n'était pas un plat exceptionnel mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bon ! Ils se resservirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus un seul œuf. Cela avait laissé suffisamment de temps à la tarte pour qu'elle refroidisse juste assez pour ne pas être trop brûlante. C'était une tarte qui consistait en un mélange de poireaux, de champignons, de crème et de fromage. Et la pâte était ni trop croquante ni trop molle. Harry bavait juste à la regarder. Le fait était que Draco était très doué pour la cuisine. Le brun perdait haut la main. Alors qu'il cuisinait plus souvent que lui, c'était injuste !

Entre deux bouchées, ils se mirent à jour sur la vie de chacun. Draco s'ennuyait au travail où le rythme s'était temporisé depuis qu'ils étaient entrés en période de vacances et que tout tournait au ralenti. Il avait passé la dernière semaine avec ses parents en France dans leur résidence secondaire et cela se voyait aux couleurs qui coloraient maintenant son visage. Harry lui raconta son voyage qui avait été une découverte chaque jour. À la fin, ce fut Harry qui monopolisa le plus la parole, ayant beaucoup plus d'informations à transmettre que Draco. Le visage de son aimé qui le regardait avec attention et des étoiles dans les yeux lui réchauffa le cœur.

Pour le dessert, Draco avait préparé des cannelés. Il avait appris la recette pendant son séjour en France et avait attendu avec impatience de la tester. Le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, l'extérieur des cannelés étant un peu brûlé, mais ils se délectèrent de ces spécialités de Bordeaux. C'était la première fois que Harry mangeait un tel dessert et il était complètement charmé. Vraiment, qui aurait cru que Draco était aussi doué en cuisine ?

Le repas terminé, ils avaient le ventre prêt à éclater et étaient incapables de bouger. Ils se contentèrent donc de continuer à rattraper la vie de chacun, le temps de la digestion. Tout naturellement, Harry posa une main affectueuse sur la cuisse de Draco, juste pour avoir une raison de le toucher. Il adorait quand ils partageaient des moments comme ça. C'était doux et l'atmosphère était tellement agréable.

À un moment, ils se levèrent, débarrassèrent la table et se dirigèrent vers le salon. Harry se prit les pieds dans son sac qu'il avait laissé traîner et ne dut sa survie qu'à la main de Draco qui le retint par son bras. En riant, il se rapprocha donc du blond et l'enlaça.

« Mon héros », lui susurra-t-il.

Avec un sourire, Draco répondit en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi hein ?

\- Je m'étalerais par terre et je réussirais à me prendre le coin de la table basse et mourir d'une commotion au cerveau. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, tâchant de garder leur sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire, incapables de se retenir. Mais ils s'en remirent rapidement et se retrouvèrent plutôt sur le canapé où ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Harry se mit à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux du blond. Alors qu'il en profitait pour lui caresser innocemment la nuque, Draco se mit à gigoter.

« Arrête, je suis sensible du cou.

\- Quoi ? Nooon…

\- Si alors arrête.

\- Jamais j'aurais cru que tu craignais les guilis ici ! »

Pour se faire "pardonner", il lui fit un baiser surprise dans le cou.

« Hé ! » se plaignit Draco.

Auquel Harry répondit par un rire. Il se mit à lui faire des baisers papillons dans tout le cou. La peau de Draco était chaude et légèrement salée sous ses lèvres. Il voulait en goûter plus. Mine de rien, il repoussa Draco dans le canapé, si bien qu'il le dominait. Tout le visage du blond s'était teint en rouge et Harry plongea sur les lèvres délicates qui lui faisaient de l'œil. Draco répondit aussitôt au baiser. Sa langue, son odeur, tout envahissait l'esprit de Harry, complètement obnubilé par son petit ami. Merlin, qu'est-ce que Draco lui avait manqué pendant ce voyage ! Et il était là, dans ses bras, en train de fondre sous ses baisers.

Harry sentit la chaleur monter dans son ventre, qui se tordait sous les sentiments. Il mit fin à leur baiser, pour tomber sur le visage tout simplement à couper le souffle du blond. Ses yeux mi-clos, ses oreilles rouges, ses lèvres luisantes… Harry sentit le désir monter encore plus fort en lui. Il replongea sur Draco pour cette fois, non pas l'embrasser sur les lèvres mais pour s'attaquer à son cou. Il le mordilla légèrement et cela provoqua une exclamation étouffée au corps sous lui.

Fier de cette réponse, Harry continua, descendant légèrement en retirant un premier bouton de la chemise de Draco. Puis un deuxième. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, marquant son corps à certains endroits, prêtant attention à chaque réaction du blond. Et un troisième bouton suivi, dévoilant enfin pleinement la poitrine de Draco et surtout ses tétons. Deux petits boutons roses tendus, frissonnants. Il en embrassa un, joua avec, tandis que ses doigts venaient taquiner l'autre. Un soupir de Draco l'attisa un peu plus. Son pantalon se retrouvait soudain beaucoup trop serré.

Il revint embrasser les lèvres esseulées du blond et son excitation se frotta contre l'entrecuisse de Draco. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de surprise qui arrêta leur baiser. Il détourna le regard, le visage complètement rouge. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Toujours pressé contre le corps de son petit ami, Harry se rendit compte que l'entrejambe de celui-ci n'était pas du tout réveillée comme l'était la sienne. Draco n'était pas du tout à l'aise, c'était évident. Il se cacha d'ailleurs le visage derrière un bras.

« Désolé, marmonna-t-il, je n'y arrive pas. »

Harry s'éloigna aussitôt de Draco et l'enjoint à se remettre en position assise. Merlin… qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pour son excitation ? Il avait l'impression qu'on ne voyait que ça. Il décida de mettre cela de côté et de se concentrer plutôt sur Draco qui était en train de reboutonner sa chemise, l'air piteux. Avec un geste qu'il espérait affectueux, Harry remit les cheveux de Draco en place. Il lui caressa la joue et demanda :

« Ça va ?

\- Ça va », lui répondit, morose, Draco.

Il n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard. Mince alors… est-ce qu'il était allé trop vite ? Il avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Je suis allé trop vite ? » voulut-il confirmer.

Draco ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre. Peut-être.

\- Tu as été gêné par ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Draco soupira bruyamment.

« Oui. Je ne peux pas le nier…

\- Quoi donc ? Les baisers ? les suçons ? mon… »

Urgh, il ne pouvait pas dire le mot "sexe", c'était beaucoup trop gênant. Mais Draco avait clairement compris parce que son visage devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

« Quand tu as… hm, à partir du moment où… tu as enlevé les boutons de ma chemise.

\- Oh. Je vois. »

Il posa sa main sur celle de Draco et la caressa du pouce. Celui-ci tourna alors enfin les yeux vers lui.

« Pardon, j'ai été emporté dans mes émotions, s'excusa Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit automatiquement Draco. Moi aussi j'ai été pris dans le moment et je n'ai pas su dire non.

\- Tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que j'ai quand même beaucoup apprécié ce moment ? »

Draco le regarda avec des gros yeux avant de se mettre à rire.

« Bien sûr que non ! » lui répondit-il.

Avec un sourire de soulagement, Harry posa son front sur celui de Draco. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui dit :

« Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

La main chaude de Draco vint se poser sur sa joue et Harry se sentit fondre sous son toucher. Ce qui lui rappela douloureusement que son bas-ventre ne s'était qu'à moitié calmé.

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, finit-il par avouer.

\- Oh, O.K. »

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait le lien. Harry en fut soulagé et il se précipita vers les commodités à l'étage, loin des oreilles de Draco, où il put se concentrer sur sa verge gonflée. Elle avait un peu diminué en taille avec la conversation de Draco mais juste glisser ses doigts sur sa longueur suffit à la faire revenir à sa toute puissance. Le souffle court, il se masturba jusqu'à finalement éjaculer et que son sexe reprenne sa forme habituelle.

Dire qu'il s'était frotté contre Draco ! Urgh, la honte lui venait à présent en pleine figure. Et il s'était fait rejeter aussi. Oui, il avait été trop gourmand et il comprenait la position de Draco mais ça n'en était pas moins désagréable à subir. Il soupira et alla se rincer les mains au lavabo. Il devait se recomposer une bonne figure avant de faire face à son petit ami. Ses joues étaient encore rouges mais ce n'était pas trop un problème. Il tenta d'arranger un peu ses cheveux mais c'était évidemment peine perdue.

Il sortit finalement des toilettes et alla rejoindre Draco, toujours installé sur le canapé, le dos bien droit. Il avait lissé ses cheveux et défroissé sa chemise mais ses oreilles étaient encore rouges. S'il avait pu, Harry se serait de nouveau jeté sur lui. Mais il devait contrôler ses pulsions… Il se plaça devant Draco et attrapa son bras.

« Je suis fatigué, on va se coucher ?

\- Il est encore tôt, répondit Draco, surpris.

\- J'ai une journée de voyage dans les jambes. L'appel du lit est beaucoup trop fort pour y résister !

\- Ahah, j'ai compris. »

Draco se leva et suivit Harry alors que celui-ci récupérait son sac de voyage et qu'ils montaient dans sa chambre. Harry balança son fardeau au pied du lit et commença à se déshabiller.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche avant de te coucher », lui conseilla Draco.

La bouche de Harry se décrocha.

« Oh non… je pue ? Je pue vraiment ?

\- Ahah, je dirais plutôt que tu sens la fatigue d'un long voyage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Je vais me doucher tout de suite ! »

Embarrassé, Harry se précipita vers la porte. Alors qu'il allait la refermer derrière lui, il se dit qu'à être embarrassé, autant être embarrassé jusqu'au bout.

« Tu me rejoins ? invita-t-il langoureusement Draco.

\- Quoi ? Sous la douche ? s'étonna celui-ci.

\- Bien sûr. Où veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

\- Hors de question.

\- Pff… pas besoin d'être aussi sec. Allez, viens me tenir compagnie, je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi. »

Cette dernière phrase suffit à enflammer Draco qui fronça les sourcils.

« O.K., mais à une condition, argumenta-t-il. Je ne prends pas la douche avec toi mais reste seulement dans la salle de bain.

\- Eh ? Mais c'est trop gênant, chuis pas d'accord.

\- Alors c'est non.

\- Avoue, tu veux juste te venger ! »

Draco haussa les sourcils de surprise.

« Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ?

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas », confirma Harry.

Un éclair traversa le visage de Draco qui se ferma. Oups, il avait fait une boulette. Encore. Le blond prit une profonde respiration et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Puis il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« On a convenu qu'il fallait qu'on se parle plus. Alors je te dis ça sincèrement : ce que tu viens de dire m'a blessé. »

Une pique transperça le cœur de Harry, qui se serra violemment. Honteux, il baissa aussitôt le regard.

« Je suis désolé… ce n'était pas mon intention…

\- Tu m'en veux ? » le coupa Draco.

Harry afficha un air surpris.

« Non…

\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux.

\- Mais non. Je te promets que non !

\- … O.K. Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que je voulais me venger ? »

Urgh, Harry n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire dont seul Draco avait toutes les clefs en main.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je voulais juste te taquiner.

\- Me taquiner ? Sérieusement ?

\- Désolé, c'était juste une blague…

\- Je suis sûr que tu es frustré de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure.

\- Puisque je te dis que non ! N'insiste pas. »

Urgh, le ton montait, il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Comment faire pour mettre fin à cette discussion houleuse ? Draco n'arrêtait pas de ramener le sujet sur la table.

« Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi alors qu'on peut enfin se revoir », commença-t-il.

Il se rapprocha de Draco et lui prit la main.

« Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui t'en veux ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

Draco détourna le regard. Il avait visé juste ? Mais il ne lui dit pas un traître mot, si bien que Harry ne sut que faire. Il décida finalement d'abandonner.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. »

Il se rendit donc dans la salle de bain sans un regard pour son petit ami. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, il soupira bruyamment. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça se termine en dispute ? Draco était un peu bouché lui aussi. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que c'était une simple blague ? Ah… Il prenait trop tout au premier degré. Lui qui avait l'habitude du sarcasme, c'était mal parti. Non, il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était pas la faute de Draco s'il ne comprenait pas quand on le taquinait. Il l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements aussi à l'attoucher comme ça.

C'est vrai, il fallait qu'il se mette à sa place. Il était sa première relation, il avait eu un mal fou à l'embrasser pour la première fois. Et même depuis ça, il était en réalité assez rare qu'ils s'embrassent, allant plutôt sur les câlins et simples caresses. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la veille de son départ. Et voilà que leurs retrouvailles étaient plutôt… chaudes… Enfin, pour Harry, il n'aurait pas du tout été contre de chaudes retrouvailles. Peut-être était-ce cela qui gênait Draco ? Il en revenait à la conclusion qu'il avait énoncée plus tôt il était allé trop vite. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose mais il ne voyait pas quoi.

Harry sortit de la douche et se sécha. Il renfila son caleçon et prit ses affaires dans les bras. Il retourna ainsi dans sa chambre où Draco l'attendait, déjà installé dans le lit. Il laissa tomber ses vêtements – il les rangerait plus tard – et se glissa sous les couvertures. Le regard de son petit ami était posé sur lui. Un peu hésitant, Harry se rapprocha de Draco pour se blottir contre lui.

« Pardon, ne sois pas fâché contre moi.

\- Ne vole pas mes répliques… » se plaignit Draco.

Il glissa une main autour de la taille de Harry.

« Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? murmura-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, répondit Harry. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Draco frotta son nez contre son cou et raffermit sa prise sur Harry, l'enlaçant fortement. Il soupira légèrement.

« J'ai pris la deuxième semaine d'août pour nos vacances ensemble, changea-t-il de sujet. Tu ne me fais pas faux bond cette fois, hein ? »

Ses doigts se mirent à faire des ronds dans le dos de Harry, lui provoquant des frissons on ne peut plus agréables. Tant que ça n'excitait pas sa _partie basse_ , il était sauf.

« Cette fois, je suis tout à toi ! T'as une idée où aller ?

\- Je pensais à notre maison de campagne, c'est en bord de mer et la seule trace de civilisation est un petit village moldu à une dizaine de kilomètres. On pourra y être tranquille tous les deux.

\- Tes parents ne viendront pas nous déranger…?

\- Non, ils seront sûrement occupés à ce moment-là. Mon père n'a pas de vacances en tout cas.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y ! J'ai hâte.

\- Moi aussi. »

Draco sourit et Harry plongea son nez dans ses cheveux blonds qui sentaient bon la lavande.

« Je suis définitivement accro à ton odeur », se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Draco pouffa.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un petit ami pareil ? Pourquoi es-tu aussi obnubilé par mon odeur ?

\- Chais pas, tu sens bon, c'est tout. C'est un compliment », ajouta-t-il.

Harry bâilla soudainement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« J'suis crevé…

\- C'est qu'il est temps de dormir, très cher.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais je veux encore parler avec toi.

\- On fera ça demain, avant que je ne parte au travail.

\- …O.K. », soupira-t-il.

Il bâilla à nouveau et du coup, Draco le suivit. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa border par la respiration irrégulière de Draco. Toute la fatigue de la journée lui retomba dessus et il s'endormit comme une masse.

o0O0o

Harry était tout tristounet. On était mardi, c'était son anniversaire et Draco lui avait annoncé la veille qu'il ne pourrait pas déjeuner avec lui à cause de l'arrivage soudain d'un travail monstre. Ils étaient vraisemblablement destinés à louper à chaque fois leurs anniversaires. Il n'avait guère que la promesse de passer du temps avec lui tout le week-end prochain pour le remettre d'aplomb.

Malgré tout, il ne passerait pas sa journée seul car il était invité pour dîner chez les Weasley et il n'avait qu'une hâte : savoir à quoi ressemblerait son gâteau made in Molly cette année. Il était d'ailleurs censé récupérer son filleul à ce moment-là pour qu'il passe le reste de la semaine avec lui. Il avait plutôt hâte de voir le gamin qu'il n'avait pas pu garder le week-end précédent car Andromeda l'avait emmené voir son grand-père paternel, Lyall, ce qui arrivait à peu près une fois tous les six mois.

Heureux à l'idée de revoir Teddy, il arriva un peu plus tôt que prévu au Terrier. L'été était bien installé et il faisait encore bien jour malgré l'heure plutôt tardive. Il adorait ces moments. Les soirs d'été, c'étaient les meilleurs ! Il fit sonner la cloche à la porte d'entrée et attendit que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. À l'intérieur c'était assez bruyant et l'ambiance semblait festive, comme toujours chez les Weasley. Il se sentait déjà l'humeur en fête. Ils étaient loin ces anniversaires où il cuisinait son propre gâteau et dont il n'avait au final droit qu'à une tranche fine au possible, Dudley ayant droit à tout le reste. Une pointe de nostalgie inexpliquée le prit.

Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit la porte après qu'il ait refait sonner la cloche, personne ne venant. Un sourire se colla sur son visage en le voyant. Il le prit aussitôt dans les bras en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire, tout content de le voir. Il le fit entrer dans la maison où des bannières avec écrit en gros « Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! » étaient suspendues dans les airs. Tout le monde était là et ils le firent sursauter en lui beuglant « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! ». Harry ne put que rire nerveusement et les remercier. Hermione s'approcha alors de lui pour l'enlacer et lui dire :

« Tu es arrivé plus tôt que prévu ! On attendait encore quelqu'un avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Ah bon, qui ça ?

\- Secret ! intervint George avant de lui donner l'accolade.

\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ahah, tu verras par toi-même. »

Harry lui donna un petit coup dans l'épaule. Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il s'agissait de Ginny, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis le jour de la cérémonie. C'est qu'elle était terriblement occupée, ça serait un vrai cadeau que de pouvoir la voir. Il l'aimait toujours évidemment, mais plus du même amour. Elle restait la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, qu'il connaissait depuis des années, avec qui il avait affronté nombre d'obstacles. Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres alors qu'Arthur lui servait un verre de champagne.

Teddy fonça sur lui, tout excité, manquant de renverser son verre qu'il dut poser sur la table basse. Il le prit alors dans les bras et le balança dans les airs avant de le rattraper, le faisant rire aux éclats et demander encore, encore.

« C'est que tu es devenu bien lourd ! Bientôt, j'pourrai plus faire ça, annonça-t-il, essoufflé par les envois d'enfants en l'air.

\- Non c'est pas v'ai ! Je suis grand maintenant, donc je suis pas lourd », dit-il avec toute la persuasion du monde.

Harry éclata de rire et l'envoya une dernière fois en l'air avant de finalement le reposer. Il s'était fait mal au dos. Vraiment mal. Merlin, il commençait déjà à vieillir ?! C'était ça d'avoir vingt-et-un ans ? Il n'allait pas pouvoir survivre. Mais à bien y penser, on ne survivait à aucune année vu qu'on s'approchait un peu plus de la mort. Ouh là là, il n'avait même pas encore bu d'alcool qu'il était déjà parti loin…

La sonnette se mettant en marche le ramena sur terre et loin de ses pensées… philosophiques. Oh ! Ça y est ! Ginny – ça ne pouvait être qu'elle pas vrai ? – venait d'arriver. Il se précipita vers l'entrée pour l'accueillir mais Percy fut plus rapide et ce fut lui qui ouvrit la porte. N'avait-il donc aucune conscience de lui voler son plaisir ? Il laissa entrer la fameuse personne qui se révéla non pas rousse mais blonde. La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son cœur manquant même un bond.

« Oh Merlin, Draco ? C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Aussitôt, à peu près tout le monde se mit à rire de la bonne surprise qu'ils venaient de lui faire. Draco sourit et sortit un petit cadeau enveloppé de papier bleu ardoise se mouvant légèrement qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Bon anniversaire Harry. Tu peux remercier Hermione pour m'avoir invité.

\- Ah non, ne lui donne pas de cadeaux maintenant ! C'est pour après ! » s'immisça l'intéressée.

La jeune fille prit le présent des mains du blond et le cacha derrière son dos. Draco eut un tic du sourcil mais ne dit rien.

« Hermione ? Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

\- Bah oui, je n'allais pas te laisser sans ton Draco pour ton anniversaire.

\- Son Draco ? releva ladite personne.

\- Bref, bref, entre, entre ! »

Harry ne s'était tellement pas attendu à le voir ici ! Et lui qui était persuadé que ce serait Ginny qui se pointerait. Désolée Ginny, mais l'apparition de Draco le rendait beaucoup plus heureux ! Celui-ci se mit à faire le tour des salutations, à commencer par Percy qui était le plus près de lui. Harry sentait que malgré son air de Draco aristocrate, son petit ami était mal à l'aise d'être dans un tel endroit. Était-ce parce que c'étaient les Weasley, famille qu'il avait dénigrée pendant des années ? Fort probable. L'arrivée éclair du petit monstre sur pattes (Teddy venait littéralement de transformer son nez en groin de cochon et ses mains en pattes de chien… c'est qu'il commençait à maîtriser son pouvoir le gamin !), l'arrivée éclair de Teddy donc, coupa le souffle à Draco qui se le reçut à pleine puissance dans le ventre. Il ne put que mettre un genou à terre, tentant de réprimer la soudaine montée de larmes.

Harry fit un long sermon à l'enfant sur l'importance de faire attention aux autres, qu'on pouvait les blesser, etc., tandis que Draco était offert par Molly une place sur le canapé et une coupe de champagne pour faire passer la douleur. Teddy, maintenant piteux, se colla à Draco pendant une éternité, honteux et désolé de lui avoir fait mal. Finalement, le blond voulant se débarrasser du petit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux vert caca d'oie et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Tout heureux, Teddy se précipita pour aller chercher un de ses jouets et le montrer à Draco.

Harry regardait ce joli tableau du coin de l'œil alors qu'il discutait avec George sur sa nouvelle création qui vous faisait péter des bulles de savon. Il était vraiment heureux à l'instant présent, toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères étant là autour de lui. Il passa donc une agréable soirée, le repas n'en étant que plus délicieux, Molly s'étant, comme d'habitude, surpassée. Il avait eu droit à tous ses plats préférés et le gâteau fut juste… indescriptible.

Il reçut quantité de cadeaux, que Teddy voulut ouvrir à sa place. Tous étant plus charmants ou touchants que les autres. Il rit beaucoup quand il vit que le présent de Draco n'était autre qu'une boîte à lunettes. Mais attention, pas n'importe quelle boîte à lunettes, selon Draco, elle pouvait retrouver les lunettes qu'on avait liées à la boîte en les déplaçant dans celle-ci. À la question de Ron lui demandant pourquoi ne pas utiliser un simple accio, Draco ne put répondre. Mais Harry était quand même touché par le cadeau. Après tout, il était vrai qu'il oubliait régulièrement où il avait posé ses lunettes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ne pas perdre la boîte. Neville assura que lui, il la perdrait en deux temps trois mouvements.

Il commença à se faire tard mais hormis Teddy qu'on avait couché dans la chambre de Ron, tout le monde poursuivait joyeusement la fête, ayant même ressorti un vieux plateau de _Wizard's Run_. Rapidement, chaque équipe était entièrement concentrée sur la réussite et le ton monta même un peu. On avait mis Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco dans le même groupe et il faut croire qu'ils étaient plutôt bons car jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours réussi à répondre aux questions ou deviner quel sort ou créature magique un membre imitait. Il fallait dire que Draco et Hermione étaient très bons pour les questions et que Harry et Ron se connaissaient suffisamment pour qu'un haussement de sourcil dévoile la bonne réponse.

Après une bonne heure de jeu et leur victoire totale, bien que la team de Percy, George, Luna et Hagrid les eussent talonnés de peu, ils purent enfin se reposer et vint alors le temps des discussions tranquilles sur le canapé. Évidemment, Harry s'était immédiatement assis à côté de Draco, si près que leurs épaules se touchaient. À vrai dire, ils étaient tous plutôt serrés malgré l'agrandissement de chaque moyen de s'asseoir, le Terrier étant, comme à son habitude, bondé.

Harry passa finalement un bras autour des épaules de Draco, rendant leur position un peu plus confortable. Le blond se tortilla et malgré son visage impassible, le brun pouvait dire qu'il était un peu mal à l'aise. Il se pencha d'ailleurs vers lui pour lui murmurer :

« Est-ce que cela ne pose pas un problème que tu sois autant collé à moi ? Tu ne leur as pas encore dit, non ?

\- Ah, c'est vrai… je n'y pensais plus… répondit Harry. Être à côté de toi me paraît tellement naturel maintenant. »

Les oreilles de Draco rosirent légèrement.

« Tu fais exprès de dire ça ou quoi ? Allez, enlève ta main.

\- Ahah, tu préfères que je t'embrasse peut-être ?

\- Tu fais ça, je te promets que tu n'es pas prêt de me revoir. »

Harry rigola mais enleva sa main, seulement pour glisser une caresse aussi légère que rapide sur la joue de son amant.

« Ça peut être l'occasion de leur annoncer, dit-il soudainement.

\- Tu rigoles ! Il faudrait déjà qu'ils m'acceptent au lieu de simplement me supporter.

\- Alors donnons leur une bonne raison de vouloir t'accepter. »

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Harry… commença-t-il.

\- De quoi vous parlez aussi secrètement ? » demanda George à côté d'eux, empli de curiosité.

Son intervention attira le regard des personnes qui les entouraient. Harry fit un grand sourire qui n'amena qu'un soupir à Draco.

« On parlait de vous annoncer quelque chose.

\- Oh O.K., quoi ? » fit George, encore plus curieux.

Harry chercha l'accord de Draco dans ses yeux et celui-ci lui lança un regard qui voulait certainement dire « Fais ce que tu veux, mais je m'en occupe pas. » Le brun se racla alors la gorge.

« Bien, je peux avoir l'attention de tout le monde ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que, quelques secondes plus tard, tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux. Draco et moi aimerions vous annoncer quelque chose », continua-t-il.

Hermione fit un « oh » silencieux, comprenant immédiatement ce qui allait se dire.

« Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que l'on a commencé à sortir ensemble. De façon amoureuse », déclara-t-il sans préambule.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut Ron qui recracha son verre de Whisky pur feu par le nez. Harry éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui réagis comme ça ? T'es déjà au courant !

\- Comment tu veux que je réagisse ? T'annonces ça d'un coup !

\- Oh Merlin, c'est vrai ? demanda Arthur secoué.

\- Sérieux ? C'est trop cool ! » ajouta George.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'hausser un sourcil interrogateur au rouquin farceur que déjà quelqu'un d'autre prenait la parole et à la fin, tout le monde se parla les uns sur les autres, cherchant à comprendre comment c'était possible, quand ça s'était passé, s'ils étaient déjà en couple lors de l'incident Grilled, pourquoi tout simplement, mais surtout, depuis quand il avait tourné gay. Harry avait zappé qu'en plus d'annoncer qu'il était en couple avec un Serpentard, il leur annonçait ainsi qu'il était également intéressé par les hommes. Urgh, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Draco reçut également toute sa part de question mais il ne répondit jamais directement ou alors vaguement, si bien que tout le monde se rabattit sur Harry pour obtenir plus d'informations. Ce dernier regretta amèrement d'avoir finalement ouvert sa bouche. Après un temps qui lui sembla infini, Molly, qui était restée choquée mais restait envers et contre tout Molly, mit fin à tout ça en allant enlacer Draco et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans la famille. L'aristocrate qui avait tiqué lors de l'étreinte, n'appréciant que peu les contacts d'étrangers, marmonna un merci et tapota le dos de la matrone. Celle-ci le lâcha enfin et s'attaqua ensuite à Harry, lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

Ce fut sur cette note chaleureuse qu'on se rendit soudain compte de l'heure et qu'étant un jour de semaine, il valait mieux aller se coucher fissa pour ne pas finir éclaté pour le boulot. Il fallut donc encore une bonne heure pour dire au revoir à tout le monde, faire les bises d'adieu, les promesses de se revoir, les arrangements de dernières minutes. Et finalement, chacun partit les uns après les autres. Quand il ne resta plus grand-monde, Harry alla chercher Teddy qu'il réussit à prendre dans les bras sans vraiment le réveiller, le petit suçant tranquillement son pouce.

Après un dernier au revoir à la famille Weasley dans le jardin, Harry prit la main de Draco et ils transplanèrent ensemble au 12, square Grimmaurd. Le transport fit ouvrir les yeux à Teddy qui se mit à geindre doucement, n'ayant guère apprécié la sensation. Tout en le calmant en lui murmurant des petits mots, Harry alla l'installer dans son lit et le borda. Sans un mot, Draco l'avait suivi et, de lui-même, caressa les cheveux du petit blond. Son petit ami fut attendri par l'image et se dit que Draco ferait sûrement un bon père.

Quand Teddy eut définitivement fermé les yeux, ils sortirent de la pièce sans un bruit. Harry glissa alors sa main dans celle de Draco, allant se coller à lui, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur chambre. Il lui chuchota :

« Tu m'en veux pas pour avoir lâché le morceau ?

\- Non, il fallait bien que ça sorte un jour. J'avais surtout peur de comment ils allaient réagir mais cela s'est plutôt bien passé.

\- Ahah, désolé d'avoir fait ça sur un coup de tête. Promis, je demande correctement ton avis la prochaine fois.

\- Parce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? ironisa Draco. Tous tes amis étaient présents je te rappelle.

\- Pas faux ! »

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et entra. Mais Draco se pétrifia tout d'un coup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas mes affaires, fit-il, horrifié.

\- Oh, tu veux que je te prête un pyjama ?

\- Parce que tu mets des pyjamas ?

\- Ouais quand il fait froid, t'en doutais ?

\- Euh, oui, plutôt. »

Harry rit et alla ouvrir son armoire pour sortir un pyjama aux couleurs Gryffondor. Il le tendit à Draco en se retenant de rire.

« Désolé, j'en ai pas acheté de nouveaux depuis Poudlard.

\- Tu n'en as pas un autre ? quémanda-t-il avec suspicion.

\- Si, mais ils sont tous pareils… »

Draco soupira et prit à contrecœur le pyjama et entreprit de se changer, alors que Harry se débarrassait de ses affaires pour finir en slip.

« Fais-moi penser à laisser des vêtements de secours la prochaine fois que je viens.

\- Oh, allez. T'aimes donc pas te retrouver dans mes habits ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu aimes échanger tes affaires avec la personne que tu aimes ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Quoi, c'est sexy… » rétorqua Harry.

Draco secoua la tête, incapable d'y croire, malgré un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ils se glissèrent sous les fines couvertures du lit.

« Tu sais, continua Harry, t'es vraiment sexy avec mon pyjama.

\- Ahah, arrête de plaisanter.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! »

Le visage heureux, Harry se mit sur son coude, tenant son menton dans sa main. De son autre main, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Draco. Puis il se mit à énoncer les qualités physiques de celui-ci :

« Tu es beau, tu as un corps tout à fait bien taillé que j'aimerais voir plus en détail, surtout ce petit bidon qui m'a l'air juste adorable. Tu as des cheveux juste parfaits et j'adorerais avoir les mêmes.

\- Stop, stop, stop, l'arrêta Draco, embarrassé.

\- Dis-moi, comment ça se fait qu't'as déjà pu profiter de la vision de mon corps et que j'ai jamais pu te voir dénudé ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu nu ! s'exclama Draco.

\- Non mais t'as presque tout vu. Même là tu vois presque tout. Moi aussi je veux voir plus de toi. »

Draco avait le feu aux oreilles et à vrai dire Harry l'avait aux joues. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait eu l'audace de dire ça. D'un côté il espérait que Draco le refoulerait et d'un autre, il avait désespérément envie de voir son corps. Était-il malade ? Oui, d'amour ! Non… il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il venait juste de se dire une phrase aussi mièvre… Il était définitivement atteint… d'amour. Mais stop !

« Tu es sérieux ? demanda Draco avec une vraie interrogation dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr, j't'aime après tout. Je veux voir ce qui se cache sous tes vêtements.

\- Je me suis déshabillé tout à l'heure, fit Draco, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

\- Oui mais c'est pas pareil, tu t'changeais juste, c'était pas pour moi…

\- Oh, je vois. »

Il y eut un silence qui fit monter la gêne chez Harry.

« Je comprendrais si tu veux pas », finit-il par dire, ne supportant plus l'attente.

Mais c'était vrai après tout. Ça n'aurait pas été agréable si Draco le faisait juste parce qu'il "fallait le faire".

« Ça me gêne… avoua Draco.

\- Je sais. Depuis quand quelqu'un t'a vu nu après tout ? »

Draco se mit à réfléchir si sérieusement à la question que Harry ne put que rire et lui dire :

« C'était rhétorique ! »

Puis il se pencha sur Draco, croisant ses bras sur le torse de celui-ci. Le rouge aux joues, il chuchota :

« Je te montre le mien si tu veux. »

Pour le coup, Draco comprit immédiatement au vu de ses oreilles cramoisies et ses joues coquelicots.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry.

S'il se faisait repousser là, sa fierté en prendrait un grave coup. Son cœur battait à toute allure aux propositions indécentes qu'il venait de faire et il était certain que Draco pouvait l'entendre, le haut de son torse étant posé sur lui. Finalement, Draco ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir et dire :

« Je veux bien me déshabiller… pour toi. Mais hors de question que j'enlève mon caleçon. »

Harry se remit à respirer, se rendant alors compte qu'il avait bloqué jusque-là sa respiration.

« Je te déshabille ou tu le fais ?

\- Je le fais. »

Harry s'éloigna donc de Draco pour s'asseoir. Il comptait bien s'en mettre toutes les mirettes et remercia la lampe de table d'être encore allumée, Draco n'aurait sûrement pas accepté qu'il allume les lumières. Ce dernier après une dernière inspiration s'assit également et, mal à l'aise sous le regard posé de Harry, déboutonna le haut du pyjama. Jamais Harry n'avait trouvé son pyjama aussi sexy. Il avait l'impression de se mettre à baver. Oh Merlin, il avait tellement attendu.

La chemise ouverte, Draco retira les manches une à une et la posa délicatement sur l'oreiller. Il semblait faire attention à chacun de ses gestes, il devait être si nerveux. Harry voulut le rassurer en caressant tendrement son bras. Draco sursauta, ne s'y étant pas attendu. Il offrit un petit sourire d'excuse à son amant.

« Ça va ? Tu veux arrêter ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Ça va », répondit Draco, la voix légèrement rauque.

Il attrapa le pantalon au niveau de la ceinture et souleva légèrement les fesses pour le retirer d'un coup. Il le déposa sur la chemise.

« Content ? demanda-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Pas encore. Laisse-moi t'observer. »

Mal à l'aise, Draco se gratta le bras. Tout dans sa position indiquait irrévocablement sa gêne d'être sous le regard observateur de Harry qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Oui, Draco était véritablement beau. Il avait définitivement un corps agréable à regarder, marqué par le Quidditch qu'il pratiquait encore de temps en temps mais pas suffisamment pour lui faire perdre ce léger petit ventre que Harry aurait voulu embrasser. Et descendre du nombril jusqu'en bas. Il semblait imberbe mais à bien y regarder, ses avants-bras, ses jambes et la ligne qui partait de son ventre vers son caleçon portaient de fins poils blonds. Il aurait voulu jouer avec.

« C'est embarrassant Harry… ronchonna Draco.

\- Désolé, fit-il, accrochant finalement son regard aux yeux du blond. T'es magnifique. Je peux te toucher ?

\- N-non. Je peux me rhabiller ?

\- Attends, et moi ? Ça serait trop gênant si je suis nu et pas toi.

\- Je ne me mets pas nu !

\- J'ai jamais dit ça, rigola Harry. Juste, te rhabille pas s'il te plaît.

\- O.K… »

Sous le regard gêné et en même temps curieux de Draco, Harry fit glisser son caleçon, dévoilant son sexe. Forcément, avec la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, il s'était mis à durcir, même s'il ne l'était encore qu'à moitié. Il n'avait pas honte de son pénis mais évidemment, face au regard de Draco qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se détacher de lui, il ne put que se sentir incommodé.

« Tu es… commença Draco, en déglutissant.

\- Désolé », dit précipitamment Harry.

Il ne voulait pas que Draco demande à arrêter tout ça. C'était certes gênant mais il avait rêvé de cette situation depuis des semaines.

« Non… c'est… »

Draco s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, ne sachant comment la continuer.

« Tu… tu veux toucher ? » lui proposa Harry.

Draco écarquilla les yeux, ce qui le fit regretter d'avoir dit ça.

« Je… non… j'oserais pas. »

Harry prit sa main et fit mine de l'approcher vers son sexe.

« Tu es sûr ? Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Son membre était maintenant bien dur et tremblait légèrement. Draco retira sa main et détourna le regard.

« Non… désolé.

\- C'est O.K., Draco. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi », répondit celui-ci en reportant le regard sur lui.

Il eut un silence, aucun d'eux ne bougeant.

« Hum… comment tu vas faire pour… ça ? demanda finalement Draco en désignant son pénis.

\- Tu veux voir comment je fais ? offrit-t-il.

\- Euh… je, oui. »

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réponde aussi vite, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire un peu rire et le détendre un peu.

« O.K., ouvre bien tes mirettes alors. »

Un peu moins gêné qu'auparavant, il écarta les jambes, dévoilant dans toute sa splendeur son érection. Draco enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et cacha son menton derrière, son regard était fixé sur le corps de Harry. Ils étaient tous les deux rouges comme des tomates. Après un instant d'hésitation, Harry enroula sa verge de sa main droite. Il se mit à faire de légers va-et-vient sur toute la longueur, habituant doucement son membre tremblant à la caresse. Sa main gauche vint s'occuper de la base, jouant doucement avec ses bourses. Sa respiration commença à se faire plus erratique. Il augmenta le rythme des attouchements, s'approchant à présent du gland, la zone érogène par excellence.

Il repoussa doucement le prépuce, faisant pleinement apparaître l'état de turgescence dans lequel son gland était. Rouge et luisant, il appelait le plaisir. Harry se mit à jouer avec, lui faisant sortir de petits gémissements qu'il tentait de réduire, un peu gêné de se dévoiler ainsi devant Draco. Il cacha sa bouche de sa main gauche. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard et se concentrait entièrement sur son pénis qu'il sentait prêt de la délivrance. Il augmenta encore la cadence et avec un râle de plaisir que couvrit sa main, se libéra sur les draps. Son sexe reprit alors sa taille initiale et Harry put se remettre de son orgasme. Être regardé avait augmenté au possible son excitation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Il regarda sa main souillée et un sourire désolé sur le visage, demanda à Draco de bien vouloir lui passer sa baguette. Ce dernier cligna des yeux à l'appel de son nom, semblant soudain reprendre ses esprits. Il se racla la gorge.

« Pardon, qu'est-ce que tu m'as demandé ?

\- Ma baguette s'il te plaît, je suis tout sale. »

Draco s'exécuta et au moment de tendre la baguette à Harry se ravisa.

« Hum… laisse-moi le faire.

-O.K. »

Il tendit sa main à Draco. Mince, mine de rien, c'était son sperme là que Draco regardait ! C'était beaucoup trop érotique, ou gênant ? Mais celui-ci semblait un peu chamboulé et ne sembla même pas y faire attention, se contentant de lancer un sort de nettoyage sur sa main, son sexe puis les draps. Ceci fait, Harry dit à brûle-pourpoint :

« Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

Il avait une envie pressante d'uriner, comme à chaque fois qu'il éjaculait. Sans que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il quitta la chambre et se précipita aux toilettes. Alors qu'il se vidait, toute la situation s'imposa à lui. Il s'était masturbé. Devant Draco Malfoy. Et malgré la honte, il avait aimé ça. Et il voulait recommencer, avec Draco Malfoy. Mince, il était beaucoup plus atteint qu'il ne pensait. Un frappement à la porte le tira de ses réflexions.

« Une seconde, j'ai bientôt terminé. »

Il se lava les mains au lavabo et ouvrit la porte sur un Draco, de nouveau en pyjama.

« Ça va ? lui demanda celui-ci.

\- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Je… tu es parti précipitamment, j'ai cru…

\- Oh… j'étais sincère en parlant des toilettes. Viens, retournons au lit. »

Il prit Draco par la main et l'accompagna jusque dans la chambre. Ils se couchèrent entre les draps, le rouge à nouveau aux joues à l'idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Harry éteignit la lampe de chevet, plongeant la chambre dans la pénombre.

« Est-ce que tu veux… hum, parler de ça ? initia Draco.

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

Puis sur le ton de l'ironie rajouta :

« Tu m'aimes toujours ?

\- Oui, je t'aime, lui répondit-il sérieusement. Je… j'ai trouvé que c'était gênant.

\- T'inquiète, moi aussi. Qu'est-ce qui était le plus gênant ? »

Draco se mit à réfléchir. Il sembla alors hésiter.

« Tu peux tout me dire, je me vexerai pas, intervint Harry

\- Eh bien… honnêtement… que tu éprouves… ça, pour moi.

\- Du désir ?

\- Hum oui, je ne sais pas, c'était… étrange. Et euh… tu semblais… si concentré. J'ai trouvé ça gênant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as envie de faire ça avec moi ? » détourna Draco.

La réponse semblait évidente pour Harry, mais puisque Draco le demandait.

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? c'est une proposition ? ajouta-t-il pour plaisanter.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question…

\- Ahah, j'ai compris, j'insiste pas. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Harry commença à s'endormir. C'est qu'il était bien tard et surtout, il avait utilisé tout le reste de son énergie tout à l'heure.

« Et toi Harry, à quoi tu pensais ?

\- Moi ? J'ai trouvé ça très gênant aussi. »

Ils échangèrent un rire avant que Harry ne continue :

« Mais j'ai aussi trouvé ça très excitant. Juste que… tout chez toi m'attire. Même quand tu m'énerves, je t'aime beaucoup.

\- … Merci, j'imagine ?

\- Ahah, j'ai juste… si hâte que tout ça nous paraisse naturel. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné en adolescence. Ce qui n'est pas joli, joli.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

\- Bon et si on dormait maintenant ? Je veux pas dire mais je suis épuisé.

\- Et moi donc ? Je travaille demain en plus. »

Harry se colla à Draco même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il le rejetterait pendant la nuit. C'est qu'il faisait chaud maintenant ! Il s'endormit rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres.

o0O0o

« Tout est prêt ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?

\- Puisque je te dis que non ! J'ai bien tout préparé hier. Et puis, je peux revenir chercher des trucs quand je veux. À quoi ça sert de savoir transplaner sinon ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, acceptant finalement sa défaite. Ils prirent leurs affaires en main, Harry agrippa la manche de Draco et ils disparurent du manoir Black pour apparaître quelques secondes plus tard sur une falaise battue par des vents doux. Pour une maison de campagne, c'était une maison de campagne. Une jolie petite chaumière envahie par les plantes grimpantes, cachant des murs de pierre brute, qui possédait un étage et avait une vue imprenable sur la mer qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux mais quelques mètres plus bas. La maison était cependant assez éloignée de la falaise, pour éviter tout risque d'effondrement.

Draco poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté. L'intérieur, vraisemblablement le salon, était tout aussi adorable que l'extérieur aux yeux de Harry. Tout à fait l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une maison de campagne en fait. Il y avait un certain nombre de plantes en pot, dont certaines définitivement magiques, les meubles étaient cosy et une cheminée trônait au fond de la pièce, un canapé rembourré juste à côté.

« Bienvenue à _Sea View_ ! dit pompeusement Draco. Ça te plaît ?

\- Carrément ! C'est vraiment chou, renchérit Harry.

\- Parfait, alors je vais te faire visiter la maison. »

Ils quittèrent le salon pour la salle à manger, beaucoup plus petite, la cuisine étant juste à côté, sans être séparée par un mur mais par une arche. Ils repassèrent par le salon pour atteindre le bureau où une bibliothèque, somme toute raisonnable, se trouvait. Ils montèrent l'escalier de pierre et atteignirent l'étage où se trouvaient trois chambres et une salle d'eau.

« Une chambre d'ami, celle de mes parents et la mienne.

\- On dort évidemment dans la tienne.

\- Ahah, bien sûr. »

Draco ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita Harry à y entrer. Il y avait déjà envoyé leurs affaires, qui attendaient tranquillement leur arrivée. C'était une pièce vraiment beaucoup plus simple que celle que Draco possédait dans son manoir. Un lit où ils risquaient d'être peut-être un peu serrés mais suffisamment grand pour deux, situé juste sous une fenêtre, une armoire en bois sombre dans un coin, un miroir à pied au pied du lit et un fauteuil dans un autre coin.

« J'aime déjà cet endroit ! » s'exclama Harry.

Il caressa l'avant-bras de Draco.

« Tu peux me montrer la mer ? lui susurra-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, viens. »

Draco glissa ses doigts dans les siens et l'attira jusqu'au bord de la falaise. On voyait la mer à perte de vue et même une petite île qui devait en fait être un gros rocher au loin. Ils étaient suffisamment haut pour se dire qu'ils n'avaient définitivement pas envie de sauter de la falaise et suffisamment bas pour que, s'ils sautaient, le pire qu'ils risquaient ne serait qu'une légère foulure.

« Et comment on fait pour atteindre la mer ? On plonge pas quand même ?

\- Mais non, voyons ! À dix minutes d'ici il y a un chemin pour descendre, qui mène à une petite baie.

\- Il faudra y aller alors !

\- Je vois que tu es déjà tout enflammé rien qu'à l'idée, rit Draco. On a toute la semaine pour y aller, donc prenons notre temps.

\- Oui », répondit simplement Harry.

Draco le fit alors tourner le dos à la mer pour lui pointer le bosquet qui s'étendait derrière la demeure.

« Ici, tu as le choix entre trois activités : te baigner, visiter le village moldu ou te promener dans ce bois. J'espère que tu aimes t'ennuyer.

\- Les vacances c'fait pour ça ! S'ennuyer. Hermione m'a dit que ça permettait de devenir plus intelligent ou un truc comme ça.

\- Si c'est Granger qui le dit…

\- Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez bien en vrai.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je te crois, sincèrement.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Harry, tout heureux.

\- J'ai été vraiment surpris et heureux qu'elle m'invite pour ton anniversaire.

\- Tu parles d'une surprise ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi surpris de toute ma vie !

\- Ahah, tu exagères.

\- Même pas. »

Le rire de Draco devint très vite communicatif. Ce début de vacances s'annonçait sous de belles auspices. Il avait hâte d'être juste tout le temps avec son petit ami, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. À bien y repenser, ça pouvait aussi paraître très stressant. Toujours l'un sur l'autre. Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui faisait peur à Harry. Mais Draco ? Harry fut étonné de lui-même. Sans même s'y efforcer, il venait de s'interroger sur les sentiments de Draco, il commençait enfin à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ! Bon maintenant, il fallait qu'il obtienne la réponse à sa question. Et pour ça, Harry se sentait légèrement moins confiant.

Alors qu'ils retournaient à l'intérieur – c'est que le vent était un peu froid ! – Harry s'agrippa au bras de Draco. Il fallait qu'il se lance.

« Draco, comment tu te sens par rapport à cette semaine ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire… »

Comment expliquer ça ?

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise.

\- Oh. Eh bien… je me sens bien, peut-être un peu stressé mais pas non plus tant que ça. Bon, dis-moi plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Tu vas faire la cuisine ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Hors de question ! C'est à moi de le faire ! »

Draco le regarda, un sourcil relevé, un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il croisa les bras.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Pour te remercier de m'accueillir ici. Et parce que tu m'as fait un délicieux repas l'autre jour.

\- Ahah, très bien j'ai compris. Je te laisse libre accès à la cuisine si tu me laisses t'aider. »

Harry réfléchit deux secondes pour la forme.

« Très bien, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. »

Draco ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry en réponse.

« Ah, question basique : est-ce qu'il y a seulement des ingrédients ici ? s'interrogea le brun.

\- Oui, nos elfes ont prévu de quoi survivre à cette semaine. On peut toujours aller se ravitailler au village si on manque de quoi que ce soit.

\- O.K. ! Voyons donc ce qu'on a. »

Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine et ouvrir les placards les uns après les autres. Harry eut un sursaut d'incivilité en comprenant que les Malfoy n'utilisaient pas de frigo. C'est que ces gens étaient habitués au frais tous les jours… Il discuta longuement avec Draco sur l'intérêt d'avoir un frigidaire, ce dernier ne comprenant aucun de ses arguments.

Ensemble, ils préparèrent une pâte à galette, ne voulant pas passer trop de temps à faire la cuisine. Harry fut un peu déçu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait de viande nulle part et qu'il n'aurait donc pas de jambon pour sa crêpe. Draco s'excusa, les elfes ayant préparé la nourriture uniquement selon ses goûts. Finalement, Harry se contenta de pleurotes, de salade, d'un œuf, de gruyère qu'ils durent râper, de chèvre et de miel pour une galette bourrée de calories ! Évidemment, c'était bon, Harry ne pouvait malheureusement pas se plaindre sur ce point.

Ils passèrent un agréable repas et firent la vaisselle à deux, comme un couple qui venait d'emménager ensemble. Le reste de l'après-midi, ils lambinèrent et contemplèrent la mer, en conversant sur des souvenirs de Poudlard. Harry se sentait en symbiose avec Draco. Il avait hâte de voir comment se déroulerait cette semaine en tête à tête.

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le "petit" rapprochement physique entre nos deux amoureux. Vous attendiez un petit lime depuis un moment, non ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai écrit ce moment chaud à une heure du mat', prise dans l'action mais en me relisant le lendemain, je n'ai plus trouvé ça aussi "chaud" que je le voulais. Vos avis ? (Un des points positifs à être la seule à parler français dans la classe, c'est que je peux écrire ce que je veux en cours, personne ne comprendra, mouahahah.)

Je voulais faire une grosse révélation dans ce chapitre mais j'ai trop écrit, du coup c'est reporté pour le chapitre suivant ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à titiller votre attention.

Bien, concernant donc votre petit défi du mois : _Wizard's Run_ est un jeu inspiré d'un jeu de plateau moldu très connu, auquel on joue en équipe, généralement en famille, que je n'aime pas et dont je ne connais en fait pas les règles. Une personne de l'équipe tire une carte et, je crois, doit faire deviner un mot ou dessiner pour que les autres membres donnent la bonne réponse et avancer sur le plateau (si je ne me trompe pas, on peut gagner des parts de fromage ?). J'espère que je me suis pas embrouillée pour les règles et que je fais bien référence au bon jeu, ahah. Bref, à vous de deviner duquel il s'agit !

Chali


	9. Révélation

Avant toute chose, j'aimerais souhaiter une très bonne année à toutes les personnes qui me lisent. Je vous souhaite une année riche en découverte et en réussite. Et je compte sur vous cette année encore pour continuer à me lire et à me faire part de vos gentils mots et théories. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon nouvel an et que cette année vous accueillera comme il se doit. Personnellement, comme j'habite cette année au Japon, j'ai pu faire mon tout premier 年越し (ou "passage de la [nouvelle] année") avec un très bon ami à moi et son petit ami à plusieurs sanctuaires et temples de Kyôto. On a bu du saké sucré (que même les enfants peuvent boire) et mangé du zenzai (une sorte de soupe sucrée avec des haricots rouges). Et pour ce jour de l'an, j'ai fait mon premier 初詣 (les premières visites au temple) à divers temples et sanctuaires d'Uji. Je débute mon année entièrement focalisée sur le Japon, et je compte bien continuer comme cela. Comment avez-vous passé la Saint Sylvestre et le nouvel an ?

Bref, ceci étant dit, je vous offre donc sans transition le chapitre 9 de cette histoire. Je suis très contente qu'il soit le premier chapitre de l'année 2019 car j'ai enfin pu y dévoiler quelque chose qui me tenait beaucoup à cœur et que je gardais en réserve depuis le tout début de l'histoire. Je crois bien qu'il s'agit du chapitre le plus long (21 pages complètes) et c'est avec celui-là que cette histoire vient de dépasser les 100 000 mots. Il a été compliqué à écrire non pas pour des raisons techniques mais simplement parce que j'étais impatiente d'arriver au moment de la révélation et que surtout, je voulais la dévoiler comme il se devait, comme je l'imaginais. Et je pense avoir réussi mon pari sur ce coup-là, ce qui est assez rare, ahah.

Pour la musique, quelque chose de simple et doux comme "Courage to fly" de Greg Maroney (que vous pouvez trouver sur Spotify) me semblait bien correspondre.

Le mois dernier, je vous demandais de quel jeu de société pouvait bien être tiré "Wizard's run". Il s'agissait du Trivial Poursuit. Je ne joue jamais à ce jeu et je ne l'aime pas vraiment donc peut-être que je me suis trompée sur sa description toutefois ^^'

Sur ce, je vous laisse donc à la lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Révélation**

Il se réveilla brusquement, à la recherche d'air. Des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues. Il lui fallut un moment avant de se rappeler où il était. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa respiration paniquée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main aimée vienne caresser son dos transpirant. Harry se tourna pour voir – ou plutôt deviner – la silhouette de Draco, dans le noir.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Celui-ci se rallongea dans le lit et se colla contre son petit ami. Ce dernier caressa la joue de Harry.

« C'est rien. Juste un cauchemar. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

\- C'pas grave… » marmonna-t-il.

Draco bâilla et couvrit sa bouche de sa main.

« Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir ?

\- Oui. »

Puis il rajouta, après un instant d'hésitation :

« Je veux un câlin. »

Harry sentit le sourire s'étaler sur le visage de Draco sans pouvoir le voir. Les bras de son amant l'entourèrent et Harry apprécia la chaleur de son corps.

« Tu fais souvent ces cauchemars ? »

Harry hésita à répondre. Il ne voulait pas que Draco se rende compte du problème qu'ils représentaient. Qu'il n'y avait pas une semaine sans qu'il ne soit perturbé au moins une nuit.

« Un peu… minimisa-t-il.

\- C'est la troisième fois que tu en as avec moi, c'est plutôt beaucoup, non ? insista Draco.

\- Je ne sais pas comment les arrêter », finit par avouer Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas et Harry se demanda s'il s'était rendormi.

« J'ai… » commença-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Pourquoi voulait-il prendre la parole ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler à Draco ? Draco dont les bras l'entouraient, qui sentait la lavande et qui l'aimait. L'aimait mais jusqu'à quel point ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas un jour lassé de son comportement insupportable, de son esprit brisé ? Qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait fantasmé sur un Harry qui n'existait pas ?

« C'est normal de faire des cauchemars, Harry. »

Il croyait que Draco s'était rendormi ! Il avait l'air d'avoir compris le cheminement de ses pensées, en plus.

« Moi aussi, j'en fais encore de temps en temps. Mais ta présence les fait disparaître.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. C'est juste comme ça. J'aimerais que ma seule présence puisse t'apaiser aussi. À quoi penses-tu ?

\- J'aimerais qu'ils s'arrêtent.

\- J'ai lu un jour que les cauchemars étaient la représentation d'un obstacle qu'il fallait surmonter, d'un problème dans la vie. Si tu résous ce problème, tu seras libéré de tes cauchemars.

\- Je vois… »

C'était donc sa dépression qui lui faisait faire ces mauvais rêves ? Enfin, c'était bien beau de savoir ça mais comment il pouvait mettre fin à une dépression ? Une dépression qu'il traînait depuis ce fameux jour de mai.

« Merci Draco.

\- De rien. »

Tendrement, Draco dégagea les mèches de cheveux de Harry et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Rendors-toi maintenant. »

o0O0o

Une mélodie profonde s'insinua dans les oreilles de Harry. Derrière ses paupières, il faisait bien jour. De la main, il chercha la présence de Draco. Mais sa place était vide et froide. Il ouvrit les yeux, les sourcils froncés. La chambre était baignée dans la lumière. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Des notes s'élevèrent. Cela venait d'en bas. Ce ne pouvait être que Draco. En bâillant, Harry se leva et quitta le lit. Il descendit l'escalier en faisant attention à ses pieds, les marches étant un peu irrégulières. Draco était en train de jouer sur le piano droit du salon. Concentré, il ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence. Harry alla donc s'installer dans le canapé pour profiter du doux air. Draco enchaîna ainsi plusieurs morceaux. Il prit conscience qu'il n'était pas seul seulement lorsqu'il se trompa plusieurs fois sur un même passage qu'il essayait de passer et qu'il poussa un juron bien fleuri.

« Eh bien, qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy parlait ainsi ? »

Le blond sursauta si fort qu'il écrasa ses mains sur le clavier qui se plaignit douloureusement.

« Harry ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça !

\- Ahah, désolé, désolé. C'était quoi c'que tu jouais ?

\- Oh des entraînements, quelques morceaux que j'aime bien… juste ce qui me passait par la tête quoi.

\- Tu as petit-déjeuné ?

\- C'est quoi ce changement de sujet ? rit Draco. Oui, j'ai mangé. Je ne t'ai rien préparé toutefois… je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais voulu.

\- T'inquiète. Hum… je crois que j'ai envie de porridge ce matin.

\- Dans ce cas, tu as tous les ingrédients nécessaires.

\- O.K. »

Harry se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner. Draco resta quant à lui dans le salon et se remit à jouer du piano. C'était définitivement quelque chose de nouveau pour Harry. Cela avait même quelque chose de mystique. De la musique faite maison alors qu'il était en train de cuisiner ? Cela rentrait sans problème dans son top 10 des moments qu'il aimait. Il avait bien fait de décider de sortir avec Draco. Juste pour ce moment.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il vint s'installer sur la table basse du salon pour profiter du spectacle qu'offrait son blond préféré. Qui avait évidemment ce côté sexy que toute personne jouant du piano de façon aussi profonde avait. Et Harry, en homme simple, ne pouvait qu'apprécier ça.

Quand Draco eut fini de (se la) jouer, il vint s'installer à côté de Harry. Avec un sourire moqueur, il piqua une bouchée de son porridge aux noix. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

« Voleur, rends-moi ma nourriture.

\- Trop tard. »

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent. Il lança alors une attaque surprise de chatouilles qui mit Draco aux abois en seulement quelques secondes et qui demanda rapidement grâce. Harry, en homme droit, abandonna l'assaut. Non pas sans un baiser surprise dans le cou. Draco, les larmes encore aux yeux, eut un nouveau rire.

« Harry… pouffa-t-il.

\- Oui, très cher ? »

Toujours souriant, Draco enveloppa le visage de Harry et l'embrassa. Le brun répondit aussitôt en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire. Mais le baiser n'avait pas été prévu pour ça et Draco l'arrêta peu de temps après. Avec un sourire taquin, il lança :

« Pervers.

\- Oh, comment oses-tu m'accuser d'une chose pareille ? Moi, pervers ? »

Draco rit aux éclats et Harry le trouva dramatiquement beau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu es doué pour changer de sujet. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! s'écria Harry.

\- Alors ? insista-t-il, moqueur.

\- La plage évidemment ! Je veux qu'on aille pique-niquer sur la plage !

\- C'est noté. Dans ce cas, ça serait bien de commencer à préparer la nourriture.

\- Pourquoi ? Il est quelle heure ? »

Draco lui pointa du doigt la belle horloge à battant à côté du piano. Elle indiquait dix heures trente passées.

« Ah, effectivement. »

Sur ces mots, il vola un dernier baiser à Draco et se leva. Il tendit la main à son petit ami qui la prit pour se relever. Le regard de Harry tomba sur le piano.

« Tu n'as pas pris ta harpe avec toi ?

\- Non, je me suis dit que je m'entraînerais au piano cette semaine. Cela fait un moment que je le délaisse. Il ne faudrait pas que je perde mes habitudes.

\- Tu m'apprendras ? »

Draco le regarda avec un sourire surpris.

« Bien sûr. Je pensais que tu n'étais pas vraiment intéressé par la musique.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quand je t'en avais parlé lorsque tu étais venu chez moi, tu n'avais pas l'air très emballé.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, maintenant je le suis ! »

En dérivant sur le domaine de la musique, Harry et Draco se rendirent dans la cuisine où ils se mirent à préparer sandwiches, en-cas et jus en tout genre. Harry avait hâte de voir la mer. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue – sans compter celle en Inde – c'était quand les Dursley cherchaient à fuir la tornade de lettres l'informant de son état de sorcier. C'était donc un souvenir en même temps peu agréable et malgré tout empli de joie lorsqu'il avait finalement appris la vérité. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il repense aux Dursley à un moment ou à un autre ?

Il fit partir la vilaine remembrance en allant faire un câlin à son Draco préféré qui se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il lui murmura un « je t'aime » dans l'oreille auquel celui-ci répondit. Draco se retourna et plaça ses mains autour de la taille de Harry.

« Tu es prêt à partir voir la mer ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- On ne peut plus !

\- Alors, empaquetons tout ça et allons-y ! »

Ils se mirent à la tâche et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le départ. Ils prirent leurs paniers – car que serait un pique-nique sans de bons paniers en osiers ? –, une nappe et quittèrent la chaumière. Tout heureux qu'il était, Harry prit la main de Draco pour ne plus la lâcher. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait ça, se balader ainsi, main dans la main. Sauf peut-être cette fois quand ils étaient allés voir l'exposition de Van Gogh. Pourquoi ça aussi lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ? Il fallait vraiment qu'ils se créent des souvenirs uniquement heureux et de joie.

Ils marchèrent le long de la falaise jusqu'à atteindre un escalier de grès qui permettaient de descendre jusqu'à une petite baie. Le vent frappait fort contre la roche et les cheveux de Harry lui tombaient tout le temps devant les yeux. Si bien qu'il en eut marre et courut tout l'escalier en tenant ses cheveux d'une main sur le front. Draco riait aux éclats derrière, lui aussi passant son temps à coincer une mèche derrière son oreille.

Harry atteignit finalement la plage et laissa éclater sa folie en tournoyant sur lui-même. Draco finit par le rejoindre, toujours riant, posa son panier, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Harry se sentit fondre sous la douceur des lèvres de Draco. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et picora sa bouche. Ils s'échangèrent des mots d'amour avant de finalement se séparer.

« Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'installe ? demanda Draco.

\- N'importe où. Y a que des galets partout. C'est pas comme si un endroit sera plus confortable qu'un autre. »

Il s'agissait effectivement d'une plage de galet et il y en avait tant que c'était à se demander s'il y avait vraiment du sable en-dessous.

« On peut toujours mettre un sortilège de coussinage sur la nappe.

\- Pas faux. »

Ils s'installèrent non loin de l'escalier qui avait le mérite de couper légèrement le vent cinglant. Ils entreposèrent là toutes leurs affaires. Harry entreprit alors de se déshabiller, finissant en caleçon. Voilà bien quelque chose qu'il avait oublié d'emporter : un maillot de bain !

« Je vais à la mer le premier ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Avant même que Draco ne puisse lui répondre, il courut jusqu'aux vagues. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal aux pieds les galets ! Il goûta la température de l'eau. On avait beau être en été, il avait beau faire un magnifique soleil, elle était glacée. Il prit une grande inspiration et avança. Il retint un gémissement quand les vagues léchèrent ses jambes. C'était vraiment froid. Mais son but, c'était d'arriver jusqu'au ventre. On ne pouvait pas réellement dire qu'on était allé à la plage si on ne s'était pas trempé jusque-là !

Alors il avança, pas après pas, s'accommodant petit à petit avec la température de l'eau. Le véritable défi fut lorsque l'eau atteignit l'aine. Avec ses mains, il aspergea doucement son ventre mais la sensation fut bien dure à supporter. Quand il se sentit suffisamment prêt, il plia les genoux et se trempa jusqu'au torse.

« C'est froid ! » se plaignit-il.

Le rire traînant de Draco lui parvint aux oreilles. Harry se retourna, refusant de se relever, maintenant qu'il était complètement dans l'eau. Bon, pas encore ses bras, mais presque. Il allait enjoindre Draco à le rejoindre mais quand il vit sa tenue, plus aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Draco portait un de ses maillots que les gens portaient au début du siècle dernier, avec les rayures et tout. C'était donc à ce point que les sorciers étaient décalés avec les habits moldus ?

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? rit Draco.

\- J'ai beau y réfléchir, la seule fois où j'ai vu des sorciers en maillot de bain, c'était lors de l'épreuve du lac lors du tournoi des trois sorciers et aucun ne portait ce que tu portes. Pourquoi, Draco, pourquoi ?

\- Oh, ça ? fit-il en tirant sur son costume de bain. C'est à la mode, et puis c'est plus agréable à porter.

\- C'est pas à la mode du tout ! Qui t'a fait croire ça ? »

Draco resta muet un moment.

« Ma mère ? » finit-il par répondre.

C'était Madame Malfoy qui lui avait fait faire ça ? Il y avait définitivement un truc pas net. Est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait une blague ? Non, ce n'était décidément pas son genre. Est-ce que c'était vraiment… à la mode chez les sorciers ?

« Les sorciers portent vraiment ça ?

\- Si l'on en croit les magasines de ma mère, oui. Mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que je vais à la plage avec des sorciers. Je crois même que cela fait des années depuis la dernière fois.

\- Bon. Si tu le dis.

\- Ahah, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ce n'est qu'un maillot de bain.

\- C'est vrai. J'me monte la tête pour rien. Bon allez, rejoins-moi.

\- Si tu promets de ne pas m'éclabousser.

\- Promis. »

Évidemment, dès que Draco fut à proximité, Harry se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans les bras. Techniquement, il ne l'éclaboussait pas, mais Draco n'en finissait pas moins trempé.

« Merlin, Harry ! Urgh, c'est glacé en plus ! Va-t'en !

\- Oh, tu ne m'aimes donc plus ?

\- Pas sur le moment, non ! »

Éclatant de rire, Harry s'éloigna. Maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à la température, il plongea dans l'eau. Oh, il ne savait toujours pas nager mais il avait pied donc ce n'était pas un problème. Quand il ressortit la tête à la surface, il s'ébroua comme un chien, si bien que Draco, pas si loin que ça, dut se protéger des gouttes qui vinrent l'attaquer.

« Mais dis donc ! Comment tu as été élevé toi ?

\- Ahah, j'adore quand tu prends cette voix ! On dirait une grand-mère.

\- Moi ? Une grand-mère ? Attends voir un peu. »

Harry tenta de s'enfuir mais Draco le rattrapa rapidement et le poussa en arrière dans l'eau. Harry avala par mégarde une gorgée d'eau salée qui lui brûla la gorge. Il toussa à répercussion si bien que son petit ami prit un air inquiet.

« Harry, ça va ? Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser. »

Un sourire malicieux se peignit sur son visage et Draco mit deux secondes pour comprendre ce qui allait arriver avant que Harry ne le pousse à son tour dans l'eau. Il cria un « Non ! » juste avant de se retrouver sous l'eau et quand il en réémergea, un mélange de colère et d'amusement marquaient ses yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas me mouiller les cheveux ! » se plaignit-il.

Harry se moqua tant et si bien de lui, qu'il finit encore une fois sous l'eau. Ils s'amusèrent ainsi comme des gamins pendant un long moment, se courant l'un après l'autre, se poussant dans l'eau, se lançant des défis stupides. Finalement, épuisés, ils rejoignirent l'endroit où ils avaient étendu la nappe. Leurs ventres commençaient à crier famine après tout. Ils se séchèrent d'un coup de baguette et entreprirent de sortir la nourriture et les assiettes.

Finalement, Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et soupira de contentement. Celui-ci décida donc de rompre un bout de pain et de nourrir son petit ami qui ouvrit docilement la bouche pour accepter la nourriture.

« Tu me nourris ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ahah, si tu y tiens tant que ça. »

Harry étala de la marinade de tomate séchée sur le pain et l'offrit à Draco avant de se faire sa propre tartine.

« C'est pas me nourrir, ça, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Quoi, tu veux que je te l'apporte directement à la bouche ?

\- … Non. Laisse tomber.

\- Ah, j'ai compris ! »

Avec un grand sourire, il prit une tomate cerise dans sa bouche, attrapa le visage de Draco et l'embrassa, glissant la nourriture dans sa bouche. Draco avala la petite tomate en toussant. Quand il se fut remis de ses émotions, il dit :

« C'était pas ce que j'imaginais. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? Trop romantique ?

\- Trop violent oui. »

Harry continua à rire encore plus fort. Il attrapa une carotte en stick et la plongea dans la sauce qu'ils avaient préparée en accompagnement. Il la croqua et la termina comme le ferait un lapin. En le voyant faire, Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Quoi ? fit Harry.

\- Rien, juste ta façon de manger.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de manger ? » s'indigna faussement Harry.

Ils se lancèrent encore quelques piques, piquèrent dans la nourriture, se nourrirent à s'en exploser la panse. Après le repas, ils digérèrent tranquillement en faisant une petite sieste sous le soleil. Alors que celui-ci entamait sa descente, ils allèrent se baigner à nouveau dans la mer. Quand la boule de feu dans le ciel se teignit de rouge, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Après un repas plus léger que ce qu'ils avaient eu à midi, ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Ils discutèrent tranquillement un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry se plaigne de la sensation de sa peau qui n'était guère agréable depuis qu'il s'était baigné dans la mer. Draco lui proposa alors d'aller se laver, la salle de bain lui était toute ouverte.

« J'avoue que moi aussi, j'ai la peau qui me démange.

\- Tu peux prendre ton bain en premier si tu veux, ça me dérange pas.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Sûr, sûr. Alors vas-y.

\- O.K., merci. »

Draco partit donc en premier prendre son bain tandis que Harry en profitait pour découvrir un peu plus en détail la maison et y imaginer un petit Draco passer ses étés avec ses parents.

o0O0o

Ils transplanèrent non loin du village moldu. Concrètement, ils auraient pu s'y rendre sans magie, mais faire dix kilomètres à pied, non merci. Ils avaient prévu de faire quelques courses, notamment des fruits et légumes, et de visiter un peu le village. Draco le connaissait bien, mais être avec Harry lui ferait voir les alentours d'un œil nouveau.

Tout d'abord, ils firent le tour du marché qui battait son plein. Une bonne odeur de poulet rôti flottait dans l'air et faisait saliver Harry qui n'avait mangé que des petits biscuits ce matin-là. Certes, une tonne de petits biscuits, mais des petits biscuits quand même.

« On mange au restau ce midi, hein ? demanda-t-il.

\- Le village est petit mais pas non plus si petit. Le visiter va prendre du temps, on va manger ici, trancha Draco. Malheureusement, il n'y a qu'un seul restaurant ici qui propose un plat végétarien donc pas de choix.

\- Oh O.K., pas de problème. C'est pas comme si je connaissais les restaurants du coin. C'est quelle type de cuisine ?

\- Indienne. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'interrogea Draco.

\- Rien, ça m'a juste refait penser à l'Inde et à combien les plats indiens en Angleterre sont moins épicés que là-bas. Les premiers jours, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir un dragon, à cracher du feu partout. Ron m'a fait un sale tour d'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment craché du feu…

\- J'aurais voulu voir la scène ! s'amusa Draco.

\- Hermione a pris de malheureuses photos si tu veux te faire une idée. Demande-lui quand tu veux.

\- J'y réfléchirai.

\- N'hésite pas, vraiment. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de te les partager.

\- O.K., je demanderai alors.

\- Cool ! »

Ils croisèrent un stand de fromages et mangèrent plusieurs échantillons. Ils apprécièrent tellement un fromage de chèvre en particulier qu'ils finirent par en acheter cinq cents grammes. Ils terminèrent leurs courses et trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour les envoyer d'un coup de baguette magique à la maison. Ils allèrent ensuite déjeuner et passèrent ensuite tout le reste de leur après-midi à découvrir le village.

Le ciel gris et nuageux enveloppait les bâtiments d'une dimension assez mystique et antique. Harry apprécia beaucoup découvrir les rues pavées, les maisons anciennes. On sentait que l'on ne se trouvait pas en ville mais au fond de la campagne anglaise. Le jeune homme se laissa avoir par les magasins de souvenirs et acheta des cadeaux pour la grande partie de ses amis. Draco le taquina à ce propos mais finit par acheter lui aussi une jolie carte postale à l'aquarelle. « C'est pour moi », argumenta-t-il mais Harry ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui renvoyer les moqueries qu'il venait de subir.

Ils s'amusèrent ainsi dans les rues du village jusqu'à ce qu'arrive l'heure du thé. Draco les mena jusqu'à un charmant petit salon de thé avec terrasse en extérieur. Ils mangèrent de délicieuses pâtisseries avec un Earl Grey pour Harry et un Blue Mountain pour Draco. Sachant qu'ils ne croiseraient personne qu'ils ne connaissaient, ils se tinrent ouvertement la main toute la journée. Harry se sentait si bien, avec Draco à ses côtés, il espérait que ce dernier ressentait la même joie que lui à cet instant.

Ils rentrèrent à la chaumière aux alentours de dix-huit heures, le soleil se teintant lentement de la couleur des soucis, ses rayons imitant les pétales délicats et tendres de la fleur. Ils étaient las d'avoir marché toute la sainte journée et ne rêvaient que d'une chose, une soirée tranquille. Draco initia le mouvement en allant chercher un livre qu'il se mit à lire sur le sofa. Harry se demanda quoi faire pendant un moment avant de finalement se décider à préparer le dîner.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Draco.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-moi préparer à manger. »

Il avait du temps avant que l'on ne puisse effectivement dire qu'il était l'heure du repas alors il se décida pour un plat qui prendrait beaucoup de préparation. Il allait partir sur une ratatouille. Il regroupa tous les légumes sur son plan de travail et se mit à les découper en petits morceaux un à un, et à les faire cuire séparément un à un. Quand tous furent cuits, il les regroupa dans la cocotte-minute. En accompagnement, il prépara du riz long parfumé au thym. Quand la ratatouille sembla presque prête, il rajouta deux œufs. C'était l'ultime petite touche qu'il aimait tout particulièrement.

Il mit la table, envers et contre tout, sans magie. Finalement, il aimait bien faire cela de ses propres mains. Il était bien une personne manuelle, lui. Draco l'avait rejoint alors que la ratatouille dans son ensemble avait commencé à cuire, attiré par la douce odeur des légumes. Il aida à dresser le couvert, et ils s'attablèrent. Le repas se trouva fort bon et Draco remercia Harry pour lui avoir rempli la panse à ce point. Pour le fromage, ils dégustèrent celui qu'ils avaient acheté le matin même. Il était agrémenté de noix et cela lui donnait une saveur toute particulière dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne se lassait. Puis quand vint le dessert, ils mangèrent les restes du clafoutis qu'ils avaient préparé la veille.

La vaisselle envoyée se nettoyer toute seule, Harry et Draco retournèrent dans le salon. Draco voulut lire un nouveau chapitre de son livre qui le tenait vraiment en haleine alors Harry accepta à la condition de pouvoir le câliner autant qu'il voulait. Le blond ignorait exactement à quoi il avait affaire mais il accepta. Il s'installa donc entre les genoux de Harry, dans la longueur du canapé, et se servit du torse de son petit ami comme d'un coussin. Ce dernier se contenta simplement de caresser les cheveux du blond et de l'embrasser de temps en temps sur le crâne.

Il laissa son esprit voguer à droite à gauche, lisant de temps en temps les mots sur lesquels Draco était tant focalisé. Il était si concentré dans sa lecture, Harry lui enviait cette capacité à ressentir une histoire à ce point, ne plus lire les mots mais les vivre. Ne plus lire des dialogues mais les entendre. Ne plus lire des odeurs mais les sentir. Ne plus lire des descriptions mais les voir. Harry passa ses bras autour du ventre de Draco.

« Je t'aime », lui murmura-t-il.

Draco tourna la tête vers Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Il l'embrassa gentiment et repartit à sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait fini son chapitre. Il glissa son marque-page entre les pages et referma le livre.

« Je vais prendre mon bain. (Il marqua un moment d'hésitation.) Tu veux me rejoindre ? »

Harry était étonné de la proposition de Draco, et plus que content.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il aussitôt.

Draco hocha la tête et quitta l'étreinte de Harry pour se mettre debout. Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Draco fit couler l'eau et ils se déshabillèrent.

Une fois en caleçon, Harry vérifia le niveau de l'eau qui n'était pas aussi haut qu'il l'avait espéré. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de rentrer dans un bain et d'avoir les fesses à l'air. Il s'appuya donc sur le bord de la baignoire, attendant que celle-ci se remplisse petit à petit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Draco, les mains sur les hanches, prêt à enlever son slip.

Harry ravala sa salive en prenant conscience qu'il allait enfin voir son petit ami dans son plus simple appareil.

« J'attends.

\- Je ne suis pas myope. Tu attends quoi ? »

Harry réfléchit deux secondes puis il posa exagérément ses yeux sur l'entrejambe de Draco. Aussitôt, les oreilles de celui-ci se mirent à rougir et il éloigna ses mains de ses hanches. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Harry.

« Je ne t'ai pas invité à prendre un bain avec moi pour faire des trucs cochons.

\- Eh ! J'ai rien fait, dit-il innocemment.

\- Pour l'instant. Allez, va dans le bain, le somma-t-il.

\- Tu me vires pas ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

\- C'est pas une réponse, ça ! »

Draco se tut un instant. Puis il détourna le regard.

« Parce que c'est quelque chose que font les couples…? »

Harry eut très envie de rire de le voir répondre ainsi. Mais il se retint, cela semblait important pour Draco. Il s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, l'embrassant sur le front.

« Promis, j'arrête de te taquiner. Faisons ce truc de couple ! »

Draco laissa échapper un rire.

« O.K., mais tu vas dans le bain en premier.

\- Pas de problème ! »

Il s'écarta de Draco et retira la dernière couche de vêtement qui le protégeait. Amusé, il balança son caleçon à Draco avant de rentrer précipitamment en riant dans la baignoire.

« Harry… se plaignit le blond, le sous-vêtement dans les mains.

\- Haha ! Tu ne pourras pas me faire le coup de te déshabiller alors que je rentre dans l'eau et m'empêcher de voir quoi que ce soit.

\- … Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? éclata Draco de rire. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir accès à tes pensées. »

Harry rit de façon machiavélique. Draco roula des yeux et fit tomber au sol le caleçon de son cher et tendre idiot.

« Strip-tease ! lança Harry.

\- Je vois que ta promesse de ne plus me taquiner n'aura tenu que quelques secondes.

\- Touché. »

Draco secoua la tête, amusé. Harry ne put que se perdre dans la contemplation de ses beaux cheveux blonds qui, ainsi, caressèrent son visage. Il était beau son petit ami. Terriblement beau. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il se leva et quitta le bain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Un baiser ! »

Et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Draco, d'abord surpris, se laissa prendre au jeu et répondit au baiser. Il glissa ses mains dans le bas du dos de Harry. Ce dernier faufila ses mains dans les fins cheveux de son blond adoré.

« On ne va jamais le prendre, ce bain, dit Draco.

\- Ahah, mais si. »

Harry mit fin à leur étreinte et retourna faire trempette. Draco laissa finalement tomber le sous-vêtement et entra à son tour dans l'eau.

« L'eau n'est pas assez chaude, se plaignit-il.

\- Bah augmente la température.

\- Tu es du côté du robinet, Harry.

\- Ah oui. »

Avec un rire, Harry s'occupa de l'eau chaude. La baignoire était largement assez grande pour les contenir tous les deux sans qu'ils ne se sentent trop serrés.

« Ah… enfin un bon bain, se complut Draco. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas marché comme ça.

\- Oh, tu aurais dû venir en Inde, Hermione t'aurait fait marcher le double de ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui. Chaque. Jour. »

Draco rit devant l'air dramatique de Harry, définitivement traumatisé par ses vacances avec la brunette.

« Mais tu as vu tant de belles choses, ça devait bien en valoir la peine.

\- Oh oui, c'est sûr. Mais c'était siii épuisant. Je suis bien content d'être dans cette bonne vieille Angleterre.

\- Harry… Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas qu'on est au Pays de Galle, là ?

\- Oh. Oh, moi et la géographie… Ce bon vieux Royaume-Uni alors. Tu préfères ?

\- Beaucoup mieux », se moqua Draco.

Pour se venger, Harry éclaboussa Draco. Celui-ci eut un cri désapprobateur mais ne répliqua pas. Non, il préféra se badigeonner les mains de shampooing et s'attaquer aux cheveux du brun.

« Nooon ! Pas les cheveux !

\- Oh si, les cheveux. Tu ne les as pas lavés hier après la mer. Regarde-moi ça, c'est tout emmêlé.

\- C'est habituel ça, amour. »

Draco s'arrêta.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ?

\- … Amour ? Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

\- Non… c'est juste… je ne suis pas habitué à ça.

\- Eh bien habitue-toi… amour ! »

Draco sourit et roula des yeux. Il l'obligea à lui tourner le dos pour qu'il puisse mieux s'occuper de ses cheveux. Alors que Harry se laissait faire en grommelant, il demanda :

« Alors, que penses-tu de cette expérience de "couple" ?

\- Quoi donc ? Le bain ?

\- Bien sûr le bain.

\- Oh, eh bien… c'est sympa ?

\- Est-ce que me laver les cheveux faisait partie de ton plan ? se plaignit Harry.

\- Clairement pas, mais j'avoue qu'ils me dérangeaient depuis ce matin. Ils étaient encore plein de sable ! Qu'es-tu ? Un homme des cavernes ? »

Harry éclata de rire et avala par mégarde un peu de savon. Il manqua s'étouffer. Draco soupira.

« Toi, tu as définitivement besoin de quelqu'un pour te materner. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre jusque là. »

Harry répondit, figue-raisin :

« Je me le demande aussi. »

o0O0o

« Il fait moche aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Harry en regardant par la fenêtre.

Draco, dans les bras de son petit ami regarda à son tour à travers la vitre.

« Déjà hier, il faisait plutôt gris. On ne se croirait pas en août.

\- Y a quand même pas de détraqueurs dans le coin ?

\- Mais non, paranoïaque va. »

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un bout d'appréhension au fond de son cœur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le mal partout à présent. Il avait mis fin au seigneur des ténèbres, ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille maintenant ? Il raffermit sa prise sur le corps de Draco.

« Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit celui-ci.

\- Ça va, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de nous faire faire s'il pleut ?

\- Pas grand-chose, c'est pas comme s'il y avait des distractions autre que des livres dans cette maison.

\- Urf… des livres.

\- Ah mais il y a un jeu d'échec sorcier !

\- Parfait. Ainsi, nous pourrons passer toute notre semaine à vivre de tartes au citron et d'échecs, comme le dit le proverbe.

\- C'est un proverbe ?

\- Non, je viens de l'inventer.

\- Mais pourquoi des tartes au citron ? demanda curieusement Draco.

\- J'ai envie de tarte au citron.

\- Eh bien on n'a qu'à en faire une !

\- Non… restons dans ce lit tout douillet jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à me lever », dit théâtralement Harry.

Draco ricana et fit une pichenette sur le front de Harry avant de se lever.

« Hey ! Ça fait mal… se plaignit-il.

\- Quand la vie te donne des citrons…

\- Fais-en de la tarte au citron… termina Harry en soupirant. J'ai compris… allons faire cette tarte.

\- Je ne suis pas contre grignoter quelque chose avant, mon ventre est en mode plainte.

\- C'était donc ça ce bruit ! »

Draco envoya un oreiller à la face de Harry qui riait à s'en décrocher la gorge. Puis il sentit le poids de Draco disparaître et il retira l'oreiller. Le blond s'était levé et le regardait, les mains sur les hanches. Il secoua la tête, désespéré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- Tu peux me faire un câlin », proposa Harry d'un air charmeur.

Draco répondit à son sourire et s'installa sur son ventre. La position fit aussitôt rougir Harry. Draco fit glisser ses doigts de la jugulaire de Harry jusqu'à son ventre. Il était évidemment en pyjama, c'est-à-dire… en caleçon. Harry frémit de plaisir sous le toucher des doigts de son petit ami. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Est-ce que Draco allait faire un truc sexy ? Oh, il espérait que oui.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagirait Draco, comment il prévoyait la chose. Mais il avait envie de profiter de l'instant présent. De la main, il caressa la jambe de Draco, contre son flanc droit. Il ne ferait que ça, il avait envie de voir comment Draco allait l'envoûter. Celui-ci posa ses mains à plat sur le ventre de Harry.

« Tu es prêt à te lever maintenant ? »

Harry rougit. Il s'était, encore, fait des idées. Draco n'avait jamais eu l'intention de passer un moment coquin avec lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour que cela arrive ? La fois où il s'était masturbé devant lui lui semblait si loin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda sincèrement Draco.

Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il éprouvait ainsi. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insensible ? Avait-il seulement envie de faire des trucs avec lui ? Il sentit la colère monter en lui.

« Rien », dit-il du ton le plus neutre qu'il pouvait.

Il se mit sur ses coudes, enjoignant ainsi Draco à descendre de son perchoir. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Rien, je te dis.

\- Tu es énervé, je le vois bien. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tu n'as rien fait ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas ! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Je… je ne comprends pas. »

Harry poussa un cri de rage et força Draco à le laisser se lever. Il partit en trombe et descendit les escaliers deux à deux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se prenait autant la tête avec ça ? Pourquoi cela ne pouvait-il pas être simple ? Pourquoi Draco ne le laissait pas le toucher intimement ? Il avait besoin d'air.

Il sortit de la maison et en fit le tour, deux fois. Il envisagea d'aller jusqu'à la falaise mais Draco le rejoignit. Tendrement, il prit son bras mais Harry le repoussa. Il ne voulait pas de lui. Pas maintenant. Le visage sévère, Draco dit d'un ton ferme :

« Rejoins-moi quand tu te seras calmé. »

Sur ces mots, Draco rejoignit la chaumière et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry se laissa tomber par terre et se prit la tête dans les mains.

o0O0o

Honteux de son comportement, Harry ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et chercha Draco. Ce dernier se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de préparer la fameuse tarte au citron. Harry fut touché que, malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer, son petit ami ait quand même décidé de lui faire plaisir, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son sentiment de honte. Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Pourquoi était-il toujours comme ça ? si… en colère ?

« Je suis désolé Draco… je n'aurais pas dû te traiter comme ça. »

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui. Il était en train de battre la crème. En silence, il tendit le saladier à Harry qui le prit et continua le travail.

« Ne me fais pas le coup de silence, s'il te plaît.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu de faire ça. Je devrais ?

\- Non, s'il te plaît.

\- Très bien. Mais je veux qu'on parle. Sans cri. »

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Harry fit de même, penaud. En silence, il continuait à tourner sa spatule en rond, ne sachant par quoi commencer.

« J'ai réfléchi, initia Draco, et je pense avoir compris pourquoi tu t'es énervé. Dis-moi si je me trompe.

\- O.K.

\- Ma façon d'agir sans penser tout à l'heure t'a amené à croire que je voulais qu'on aille plus loin que de simples… taquineries. Me trompé-je ? »

Urgh… Harry détestait quand il prenait son ton d'aristocrate.

« Non… confirma Harry.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as réagi de façon aussi disproportionnelle.

\- Parce que tu agis toujours comme ça ! s'emporta Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Urgh, et arrête de parler comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un gamin ! »

Draco soupira.

« Heureusement qu'on avait dit sans cri, dit-il amèrement. Si tu ne comptes pas discuter, on peut tout aussi bien s'arrêter là. Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ? » demanda désespérément Harry.

Après la colère, il sentait enfin les véritables sentiments qui se cachait derrière : l'insécurité, la peur, la tristesse. Sa gorge était serrée et il se sentait sur le point de pleurer, ce qu'il voulait éviter plus que tout. C'était stupide de pleurer pour de telles choses.

« Dès que je fais un mouvement vers toi, il faut toujours que tu me repousses. Je représente si peu que ça pour toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je t'aime !

\- Mais tu passes ton temps à me fuir dès que je me montre un peu entreprenant. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux…

\- Ce que je veux ?

\- Oui, ce que tu veux ! Je veux dire… c'est toi qui étais amoureux de moi pendant toute ton adolescence ! Qu'est-ce que tu imaginais qu'on ferait ?

\- Je… je voulais juste qu'on soit tous les deux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais imaginé faire du sexe avec moi. »

Draco rougit au mot, ce qui exaspéra Harry.

« Oui, j'ai dit sexe ! C'est pas un gros mot non plus. On vit pas y a trois siècles que je sache.

\- Je suis juste m… pas habitué. Arrête de me faire la leçon ainsi. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tu agis comme la dernière fois. »

Harry bloqua à ces mots. La dernière fois. La dernière fois, c'était pour une situation similaire. Draco qui s'enfuyait devant leur premier baiser et lui qui se laissait emporter par un tonnerre de sentiments. Et qui avait emporté Draco. Cela eut le mérite de le calmer, il ne voulait plus agir comme ça, aveuglé par son propre ressentiment.

« Ça me blesse que tu me rejettes, Draco… J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas de moi…

\- Harry… Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu voulais faire ça à ce point. Je pensais qu'y aller à mon rythme ne te dérangeait pas.

\- On est des escargots.

\- Je trouve qu'on va plutôt vite pour ma part. Un peu trop vite même. »

Harry pouffa et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

« Ah… Moi qui croyais à l'époque que la moitié des filles de Poudlard était passée dans ton lit, je ne pouvais pas plus me tromper !

\- Tu croyais quoi ?! fit Draco, choqué.

\- Bah quoi, t'étais beau gosse et tu avais mine de rien ta petite cour. Tout le monde croyait ça, raconta Harry sur le ton de la rigolade.

\- Oh, j'y crois pas… attends, "j' _étais_ beau gosse" ?

\- Ah mais non, je veux dire, tu l'es encore aujourd'hui.

\- Je préfère ça », rit Draco.

Leur dispute se termina ainsi. À peu près rien n'avait été résolu mais au moins ils ne s'étaient pas écharpés. Harry avait juste peur qu'elle n'explose à nouveau. Mais il ne voulait plus y avoir affaire. Il était un peu en tort après tout. Draco aussi mais lui plus. Ah… pourquoi c'était aussi difficile une relation amoureuse ? Une relation tout court ?

o0O0o

Le chemin de forêt était plutôt ancien, recouvert de mousse. La seule preuve de son existence c'était l'absence d'arbres et de hautes herbes. Tout était d'un beau vert profond, agrémenté deçà delà du jaune des pissenlits et du mauve des violettes. On entendait les oiseaux pépier et le vent siffler à travers les feuilles. Il n'y avait guère que le ciel orageux pour déployer un voile gris sur la scène.

« C'est super joli comme endroit ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Quand tu passes ton temps ici, je te jure que ce n'est plus si joli que ça…

\- Rabat-joie. Même si tu passes beaucoup de temps dans un endroit, ça n'en enlève pas la beauté !

\- Ahah, tu as raison. Pour tout te dire, il y a maintenant quelques années, j'avais dessiné une aquarelle du chemin.

\- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui, mais je ne te la montrerai pas. Mes talents en aquarelle sont… inexistants.

\- Dis pas ça ! Je suis sûre qu'au moins on reconnaît les formes. Quand je dessine quelque chose, Hermione ne comprend jamais ce que j'ai voulu faire… se plaignit-il.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne donnes pas l'image de quelqu'un qui sait dessiner », se moqua Draco

Harry frappa gentiment son épaule pour se venger. Cette promenade dans le bois était vraiment agréable malgré le temps. C'était un endroit vraiment charmant et Harry se demandait à quoi il ressemblait en automne et surtout, s'il y avait beaucoup de champignons. Il avait envie d'une tarte aux champignons… Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à avoir faim ces derniers temps. N'était-il donc qu'un estomac sur pattes ?

Le ciel gronda et le couple regarda anxieusement en l'air.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait rentrer ? s'enquit Harry.

\- On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir. Rentrons. »

Ils firent demi-tour. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient autant marché car le retour et la menace de la pluie lui firent trouver le temps très long. Et alors qu'ils commençaient à voir la lisière des arbres, les nuages se déchirèrent et il tomba des trombes d'eau. Le duo poussa un cri de surprise et se mirent à courir vers la chaumière alors qu'en quelques secondes, ils se faisaient tremper jusqu'aux os.

« Quelle poisse ! s'exclama Draco alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

\- Tu l'as dit. Il fallait qu'il pleuve juste avant qu'on rentre ! »

Ils rirent et s'ébrouèrent. Draco chercha sa baguette dans ses poches et quand il la trouva les sécha d'un sort. Leur après-midi s'était maintenant terminé plus tôt que prévu et il allait falloir qu'ils trouvent une autre activité pour passer le temps. Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

« Ah… qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire en attendant ?

\- Un peu de musique ? proposa Draco.

\- Oh oui, pourquoi pas. »

Draco s'installa donc au piano, s'échauffa rapidement les doigts puis entama un morceau. Harry se laissa bercer par la musique, contemplant son petit ami. Finalement, les pièces qu'il jouait étaient si douces qu'il finit par s'endormir.

Il se réveilla en sursautant quand le tonnerre gronda et qu'un éclair s'abattit non loin. Pendant un moment, il se demanda où il se trouvait. Draco l'avait recouvert d'un plaid et Harry fut touché par l'intention. Son petit ami était installé dans le fauteuil juste à côté, en train de lire son livre. Il avait relevé la tête quand Harry s'était brusquement réveillé.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ça s'est pas calmé dehors dis donc.

\- Non, et je pense que ça ne s'arrêtera pas avant demain.

\- Ah… pas cool. »

Il se leva et alla se lover contre Draco qui éloigna son livre pour répondre à son étreinte. Il se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

« J'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

\- À peu près deux heures, je dirais, je n'ai pas trop regardé l'heure.

\- Eh bah… ça explique pourquoi j'ai aussi mal au cou.

\- Tu veux un massage ? »

Harry regarda Draco avec surprise.

« Tu sais faire les massages ?

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi surpris ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué.

\- Ne dis pas ça à un kiné.

\- Bon si tu ne veux pas que je te masse, tu peux me le dire.

\- Non, non ! J'en veux un ! »

Draco secoua la tête à moitié amusé.

« Tourne-toi alors. »

Harry s'exécuta et Draco plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Tendrement, il les malaxa, faisant disparaître les nœuds qui faisaient souffrir Harry. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry était tout heureux, sa douleur au cou ayant finalement disparu.

« Merci mon amour, dit-il en embrassant la joue de Draco.

\- De rien. »

Harry glissa sa tête dans le cou de Draco, se pelotonnant contre lui. Ce dernier embrassa ses cheveux et ils restèrent comme cela un moment. Puis le ventre de Harry gronda.

« J'ai faim, fit celui-ci.

\- Comme si je n'avais pas compris, rigola Draco.

\- Est-ce qu'il reste de la tarte au citron ?

\- Oui. Je vais faire du thé.

\- T'en as à la camomille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu veux venir voir la réserve ?

\- Ouais ! »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Ils farfouillèrent parmi tous les thés que les Malfoy avaient et chacun finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait. Ils passèrent ainsi l'heure du thé à en boire et à manger de la tarte au citron. Un formidable moyen de passer le temps. Ils discutèrent en long et en large de tout ce qui relevait du thé et ils en avaient encore à revendre qu'il était déjà l'heure de dîner.

o0O0o

La nuit passa et malgré tout, la pluie ne s'arrêta point. Il faisait si sombre qu'ils durent allumer un feu pour réchauffer la maison refroidie. Ils passèrent le temps dans les cuisines mais une fois le repas terminé, Harry ne pouvait que faire face au fait : il s'ennuyait. Il avait envie de sortir, de faire autre chose que de rester enfermer mais il était coincé là depuis la veille. Draco semblait apprécier beaucoup plus de ne rien pouvoir faire, il passait son temps à lire son livre, laissant Harry s'ennuyer comme un rat mort dans son coin.

Harry comprenait qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer tout son temps avec lui, surtout quand il n'y avait rien à faire mais quand même, il se sentait délaissé. Et il s'ennuyait. Il tourna en rond pendant un moment, sortit un bouquin sur le jardinage de la bibliothèque, en lit quelques pages et le rangea. Il s'ennuyait mais il n'avait rien envie de faire aussi. Et généralement, quand il était dans cette situation, il se tournait toujours vers le sexe. C'était systématique, l'ennui faisait monter ses pulsions sexuelles. Cela faisait toujours rire Ginny qui profitait alors elle aussi de la situation mais Harry n'en était pas encore à ce point-là avec Draco.

Et plus il essayait de ne pas y penser, plus son envie de coucher avec son petit ami s'en trouvait renforcée. Il voulait l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser, lui faire l'amour. Mais celui-ci était juste concentré sur son foutu livre, ignorant des pensées qui l'occupaient. Et vu ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, Harry avait peur de comment il réagirait. Comment pouvait-il bien l'amener à avoir un moment coquin avec lui ?

En soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il pleuvait. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait envie de faire l'amour. Et Draco lisait un livre. Quelle journée formidable. Il avait presque envie que les cours reprennent et qu'il n'ait plus le temps de ne rien faire. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco fermer son livre et quitter son cher fauteuil. Il s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Draco.

\- Nooooon… se plaignit-il.

\- Tu t'ennuies ?

\- Ouiiiii… »

Draco sourit devant ses réponses. Il caressa les cheveux de Harry, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il n'allait quand même pas avoir une érection juste parce qu'on lui touchait les cheveux ? Quelle journée pourrie.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose ? »

Oui, te faire l'amour.

« Rien, répondit-il.

\- Comment je peux t'aider alors ? »

Si je te dis que j'ai envie de sexe, comment tu vas réagir ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire ça.

« Divertis-moi. »

Avec un strip-tease par exemple. Bon, il était définitivement atteint. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller se cacher dans une grotte jusqu'à la fin du monde.

« Ahah, comment veux-tu que je te divertisse ?

\- Embrasse-moi. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Draco embrassa tendrement ses lèvres.

« Tu es content ? » demanda-t-il.

Ce maudit blond était définitivement en train de rire intérieurement. Il le voyait à son sourire moqueur.

« Encore », quémanda-t-il.

Il reçut donc un autre baiser. Plus long et plus profond. Harry sentit sa partie basse se réveiller. Il était content d'être étalé face au canapé, Draco ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui. De son beau blond au sourire ravageur. De la main, il caressa le bras puis l'avant-bras de Draco.

« Tu t'ennuies encore ? demanda le blond.

\- Oui. Tiens-moi compagnie.

\- Ahah, d'accord. »

Il s'installa sur le canapé et Harry réclama aussitôt ses genoux comme coussin. Draco se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« J'aime bien tes cheveux, dit-il.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui… ils te ressemblent beaucoup en quelque sorte.

\- Insupportables ?

\- Non idiot, fidèles à eux-mêmes.

\- Mes cheveux ? Fidèles à eux-mêmes ? C'est un vrai nid à nœud. »

Draco rigola, ce qui créa des répercussions sur Harry qui sentit ses dents frotter en une désagréable sensation. Et il prit brutalement conscience qu'il était sur les genoux de Draco, sa tête à quelques centimètres, voire même touchant l'objet de ses désirs inavouables. Son excitation qui était plutôt tranquille jusque là se prit un beau coup de sang. Son pantalon s'en trouva drôlement serré, surtout qu'elle était pressée contre le canapé. Une caresse de Draco dans son cou le fit déglutir et presque gémir. Avait-il à ce point envie de Draco ?

« Draco…

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai envie de toi », avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Les caresses de Draco s'arrêtèrent. Harry, les joues rouges d'avoir finalement dit ce qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure, n'osa pas le regarder. Allait-il encore le repousser ? Finalement, la main de Draco l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Tu veux qu'on monte dans la chambre ? »

Harry sentit sa gorge se dessécher. Draco était d'accord ? Il hocha la tête, tout excité et se mit debout, ne se préoccupant nullement de cacher son érection. Les yeux de Draco se posèrent dessus. Il y eut de l'hésitation dans son regard mais il prit finalement la main que lui tendait Harry. Alors qu'ils allaient grimper les escaliers, Draco les arrêta.

« Je… hum… Pas tout, O.K. ? »

Harry caressa son visage.

« On va à ton rythme et on s'arrêtera quand tu veux t'arrêter, d'accord ? »

Draco acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux sur le lit. Harry était fébrile, même s'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'au bout, il allait pouvoir toucher Draco ! Draco qui semblait mal à l'aise. Harry se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent lentement, il ne voulait pas rebuter son petit ami.

« On arrête quand tu veux, lui rappela-t-il. O.K. ?

\- O.K… »

Harry embrassa alors Draco, tentant de lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à l'instant présent. Draco lui répondait timidement comme si la situation l'avait soudain rendu inapte à réfléchir correctement. Petit à petit, Harry défit les boutons de la chemise de Draco jusqu'à ce que celle-ci glisse le long des bras de son propriétaire. Celui-ci la retira et la plia proprement avant de la poser au sol, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Draco était si consciencieux. Ça l'excitait.

Il se débarrassa de son sweat en un mouvement et le jeta par terre. Devant le regard réprimandeur de Draco, Harry l'accula contre le mur avec un sourire carnassier. Puis il s'attaqua à son cou, l'embrassant, le léchant, le mordillant, ce qui fit gigoter Draco.

« Harry… » dit-il, pantelant.

Celui-ci se mit à caresser son ventre, appréciant de le sentir vibrer sous ses doigts. Puis, en regardant Draco dans les yeux, il glissa doucement sa main dans son pantalon. Draco rougit jusqu'à la pointe de son nez alors que Harry sentait enfin le sexe de son petit ami sous ses doigts. Il n'était pas encore excité mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Doucement, Harry se mit à faire des petits mouvements de va-et-vient, réveillant lentement mais sûrement le pénis de Draco. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux de surprise et ses lèvres émirent un murmure de plaisir. Harry eut soudain une terrible envie de le prendre en bouche. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était la première fois de Draco et cela avait toutes les chances de le rebuter. Alors ce qu'il fit plutôt, c'est retirer sa main du pantalon de Draco et l'embrasser. Puis il approcha son érection, toujours aussi serrée dans son caleçon, pour la coller contre celle de Draco. Malgré les tissus qui les séparaient, Harry ressentit pleinement le plaisir que cela lui procura. Il gémit à travers les lèvres de Draco. Ce dernier lui caressait le dos, lui provoquant des frissons toujours plus puissants.

Il se frottait sans vergogne contre l'érection de Draco. Un peu plus et il viendrait. Alors il se recula, il ne voulait pas se libérer tout de suite, alors même qu'ils étaient encore habillés. Cela serait trop rapide et pas très romantique non plus. Avec un sourire, il prit la main de Draco et la guida sur son corps. Sentir les doigts de son petit ami sur son torse, son ventre le firent frissonner au possible. Puis il l'invita à défaire la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. En déglutissant, Draco suivit le mouvement et aida Harry à se défaire de son bas. Il n'était plus qu'en caleçon et son érection était plus que visible.

« Touche-moi », l'enjoignit Harry.

Hésitant, Draco posa sa main sur son entrejambe. Harry eut un soupir de plaisir.

« Vas-y, caresse-moi. »

Il baissa nonchalamment son caleçon avec une expression allumeuse sur le visage, incitant Draco à se lancer. Celui-ci avait le regard vissé sur son sexe d'où sortait un peu de liquide pré-séminal. Il semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu préfères que je te caresse ? » proposa Harry.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Draco acquiesça. Il se défit donc de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement, libérant son phallus. Il était légèrement plus long que le sien mais un peu moins épais. Et un amas de poils blonds en cachait la base. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait bander, et même qu'il voyait clairement son pénis tout court, et cela l'excitait terriblement. Gêné, Draco voulut cacher son érection. Harry s'approcha de lui et caressa son visage.

« Je ne sais pas si… commença Draco.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! » rétorqua Draco.

Harry rit et leva les mains en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris.

« Je peux te toucher ? »

Draco hocha la tête. Alors Harry fit glisser un doigt depuis son nombril jusqu'à ses poils pubiens. Ils étaient lisses et plus fins qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il joua un peu avec mais voyant que cela n'avait pas plus d'effets que cela sur Draco il passa à sa verge. Il la prit à pleine main. Et cette fois, Draco prit une grande inspiration. Lentement, il fit glisser sa main d'avant en arrière tout le long de son membre. Draco respirait fortement, en unisson avec ses mouvements.

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas, fermant plutôt les yeux. Harry l'embrassa alors qu'il se mettait à taquiner son gland, repoussant doucement son prépuce. Draco gémit. Harry délaissa la masturbation et prit plutôt la main de son petit ami, l'approchant de sa propre érection.

« Touche-moi », le supplia-t-il.

Draco le regarda dans les yeux puis son sexe érigé et tremblant de plaisir. Il le toucha alors du bout des doigts. Harry se mordit les lèvres ayant l'impression qu'il pourrait exploser au simple toucher de son petit ami.

« Plus. »

Draco referma donc sa main sur le phallus de Harry. Ce dernier s'occupa à nouveau de celui de Draco. Ils se masturbèrent ainsi l'un l'autre. Puis, n'y tenant plus, Draco éjacula sur les draps. La sensation avait été si forte qu'il arrêta de caresser le pénis de Harry. Il reprenait juste sa respiration. Harry voulant se libérer lui aussi mit ses deux mains sur son membre et fit tout ce qu'il fallait pour venir à son tour. Le sperme encore chaud de Draco sur la main droite, il se vida finalement en prononçant son nom.

Épuisé il se laissa retomber contre le mur. Il regarda Draco se mettre à quatre pattes pour attraper sa baguette magique. Il avait des fesses à croquer ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Draco les nettoya et ceci fait, récupéra son slip.

« Tu te rhabilles ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Oui ? répondit Draco sans comprendre.

\- Mais on peut encore faire plein de truc… fit-il, déçu.

\- Ah. »

Harry secoua la tête et lui fit un sourire.

« Arrêtons là. Je suis déjà plus qu'heureux.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tant mieux ? rit Harry. Bon, moi je vais aux toilettes si on s'arrête là. »

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Draco s'était rhabillé. Il lui fit un sourire et lui tendit ses affaires. Harry les prit d'une main et de l'autre attrapa son cou pour lui faire un baiser langoureux.

« Alors ? lui demanda-t-il. Quand as-tu pensé ?

\- C'était… pas exactement ce que je m'imaginais.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu imaginais quoi ? »

Harry enfila son caleçon puis son pantalon, attendant que Draco lui réponde. Celui-ci se rassit sur le bord du lit.

« Justement, je n'imaginais pas grand-chose. »

Harry rit et s'installa à côté de lui.

« Mais est-ce que tu as aimé ? Je me suis laissé un peu entraîné, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas dégoûté.

\- Non, ça ne m'a pas dégoûté.

\- Mais t'as aimé ? »

Draco détourna le regard, gêné.

« Tu n'as pas aimé, constata Harry, atterré.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Non. C'est moi. »

Il n'avait pas aimé. Harry se sentit honteux. Honteux d'être le seul à avoir apprécié. Honteux de ne pas avoir fait attention à ce que Draco aurait peut-être préféré. Il s'était laissé débordé par son envie, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien, c'était bien.

\- C'était bien mais tu n'as pas aimé ?

\- C'est juste moi, détourna Draco. Laisse tomber, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Il se leva comme pour marquer fin à la conversation.

« Mais… il faut qu'on en parle ! argumenta Harry. Pour qu'on fasse mieux la prochaine fois.

\- … Plus tard, d'accord ? »

Harry s'inclina. Draco n'était pas du tout en position pour en discuter.

« O.K… mais on en parle plus tard, hein ? »

Draco lui sourit et l'embrassa gentiment. Puis il quitta la chambre, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci soupira et s'allongea sur le lit. C'était vraiment la pire journée qui puisse exister. Et dire qu'il avait enfin pu toucher Draco. Pourquoi tout devait être aussi compliqué ? Pourquoi Draco n'avait pas aimé ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait trop poussé ? Pff, il ne pourrait pas savoir tant que son petit ami ne lui dirait rien. Comment pourrait-il lui tirer les vers du nez ? Au-dehors, la pluie s'était enfin arrêtée.

o0O0o

Il faisait nuit noire quand il se réveilla. Le dîner qu'ils avaient mangé en silence lui pesait encore sur le ventre. Il avait sommeil, pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ? Il se retourna et chercha Draco du bras. Mais sa place était vide. Harry se releva sur son bras. Quand est-ce qu'il s'était levé ? Et comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le réveiller ? Il dormait du côté du mur après tout. Il avait sûrement fallu qu'il l'enjambe, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il était peut-être parti aux toilettes ?

Sur cette pensée, Harry se rallongea et essaya de se rendormir. Mais le temps passait et il n'arrivait pas à retrouver le sommeil. Et Draco ne revenait toujours pas. Un peu inquiété, Harry décida de quitter le lit et de partir à sa recherche. Il ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Il vérifia en premier la salle de bain où se trouvaient les toilettes. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit dans l'une des chambres. Peut-être avait-il eu envie d'un petit en-cas de minuit ? Mais le repas qu'ils avaient mangé avait été vraiment lourd, ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait encore faim.

Il descendit l'escalier en faisant attention à où il mettait les pieds. Il y avait de la lumière, Draco était donc bien là. À la moitié des marches, il aperçut enfin son petit ami, lové de travers dans son fauteuil préféré, son livre ouvert sur les genoux qu'il avait repliés sur lui-même. Il était descendu pour lire en plein milieu de la nuit ! À quel point son histoire était donc intéressante ?

« Draco ? » appela-t-il.

L'interpellé sursauta et eut un mouvement qui lui mit aussitôt la puce à l'oreille. Il venait de se passer la main sur le visage, comme pour essuyer quelque chose. Draco pleurait ?

« Harry ? » croassa-t-il, surpris.

Il pleurait. Il pleurait définitivement. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleurait ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il alors que Harry descendait les escaliers.

\- Tu n'étais plus dans le lit. Je te cherchais. »

Il arriva devant lui et s'accroupit.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ça va », rétorqua-t-il.

Mais comme pour lui prouver que non, il renifla. Harry caressa sa jambe.

« Et si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas ? »

Un hoquet retenant un sanglot prit le corps de Draco. Il détournait clairement le regard, refusant de poser les yeux sur lui. Harry prit délicatement le livre bientôt fini de ses genoux.

« C'est lire ça qui te rend triste ?

\- Non… »

Au moins il ne contredisait pas le fait d'être triste. C'était déjà ça. Il posa le livre au sol.

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

Draco tripota ses mains. Harry se leva et se fit une petite place sur le fauteuil. Il était prêt à tomber mais au moins, il était au même niveau que Draco. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« J'ai peur de comment tu vas réagir si je te le dis.

\- Comment ça ? » s'étonna Harry.

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Ça a un rapport avec cet après-midi ? »

Le silence de Draco était éloquent.

« Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est de ma faute ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Je ne me fâcherai pas, je te jure. »

Draco semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Pesait-il le pour et le contre ? Harry souleva le visage de Draco, le forçant à le regarder. Du pouce, il essuya un sillon de larmes. Draco ferma les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas homosexuel, lâcha-t-il.

\- Hein ? » fit Harry, les yeux grands ouverts.

De quoi parlait-il ?

« Je… je suis asexuel, continua-t-il.

\- Hein ? »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

« Je n'ai pas d'attirance… pour le sexe. C'est… une orientation sexuelle », expliqua-t-il.

C'était une sexualité ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler…

« Je ne comprends pas. Si t'es pas homosexuel, pourquoi tu sors avec moi ? »

Draco eut un petit rire incontrôlé. Au moins, il ne pleurait pas.

« Parce que je t'aime. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être homosexuel pour ça.

\- Oh. Je vois.

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Que tu es… asexuel, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre et regarda à nouveau ses mains qu'il avait contre son ventre.

« Tu ne comprends pas… je n'aime pas le sexe, je n'ai pas envie de sexe, je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! »

Harry en resta muet. Il n'avait pas intégré tout ça. C'était ça l'asexualité ? Ne pas vouloir de sexe avec lui ? même s'il l'aimait ? Puis il tilta :

« C'est pour ça que tu as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure ? »

Puis quelque chose d'encore plus gros le frappa.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'en fait tu ne voulais pas du tout le faire ? »

Draco refusait résolument de le regarder.

« Je… je t'ai mis au pied du mur, constata Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas ? »

Draco eut un rire moqueur.

« Vu comment tu as réagi hier, tu te serais encore mis en colère. »

Harry reçut la critique en plein cœur. Aussitôt, il se sentit obligé de répliquer :

« Mais tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? Je croyais que c'était de ma faute…

\- C'est de ma faute tu veux dire ? s'irrita-t-il.

\- Bah un peu, oui. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit !

\- Parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu me fais donc si peu confiance ? » chuchota Harry, bouleversé.

Harry retira ses mains des genoux de Draco. Il se sentait trahi. Draco lui avait caché ça pendant tout ce temps. Il comprenait mieux certaines de ses réactions maintenant.

« Est-ce que m'embrasser aussi, tu n'aimes pas ?

\- J'adore t'embrasser, lui répondit Draco à son grand soulagement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu t'étais enfui la première fois ? »

Draco soupira.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Et je t'ai déjà expliqué, je n'étais pas prêt et j'ai pris peur. Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis ?

\- O.K., O.K… mais comprends-moi, je suis en train de remettre en question toute notre relation là. »

Il entendit un sanglot. Oh non, Draco se remettait à pleurer ?

« Oh et puis merde. Pourquoi je suis pas capable de me contrôler ? Je déteste ça », s'énerva-t-il envers lui-même.

Draco qui disait si rarement de gros mots… Harry en était peut-être plus choqué que ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Parce que t'es en train de remettre en question notre relation ! Pile ce que je ne voulais pas. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes… »

Il en avait de toute évidence gros sur le cœur. Harry ne se sentit pas capable d'être en colère plus longtemps. Il poussa les genoux de Draco et le prit dans ses bras.

« Écoute, là on est fatigué et pas prêt à parler. On va aller dormir et on en reparlera demain, d'accord ? »

Draco déposa une main sur les bras qui l'entouraient.

« O.K. »

Harry l'aida à se relever. Draco essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Draco pleurer. Ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il ignorait comment réagir et jusqu'à présent, ça c'était plutôt mal passé. De la main, il tira Draco jusque dans leur chambre. Ils se mirent sous les couvertures et le silence s'étala. Draco s'orienta contre le mur, lui tournant résolument le dos. Harry réfléchissait.

Draco n'éprouvait aucun désir physique pour lui. Cela faisait mal. Ils ne coucheraient donc jamais ensemble ? Mais il n'en était pas "incapable", non ? Après tout, il avait bien eu une érection cet après-midi. Ce n'était donc pas une maladie ? Oh il avait sorti le vilain mot. Pourquoi avait-il même pensé un infime moment que c'était une maladie ? C'était comme l'homosexualité, une simple orientation sexuelle, non ? Harry était bisexuel. Il s'en était rendu compte assez tard mais jamais il n'aurait apprécié que l'on dise que sa sexualité était une maladie. Il eut un peu honte de lui-même.

Il revint au cœur du problème : il voulait coucher avec Draco. Et Draco ne voulait pas. Et ne voudrait jamais de ce qu'il avait compris. Pouvait-il vraiment appeler cela une relation ? Le sexe n'était-il pas le "liant" du couple ? Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça… tout le temps qu'il sortait avec Draco, même au tout début, il avait séparé leur relation d'une simple amitié. Ils s'aimaient et pour ça c'était une relation amoureuse, non ? Mais il avait envie de coucher avec Draco, de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Était-ce plus fort que d'être simplement avec lui ? Leur relation n'était pas basé sur le sexe après tout… Il ne voulait pas que leur couple s'arrête pour ça. C'était de ça dont Draco avait peur ? Que l'envie de sexe soit plus forte que celle d'être avec lui de façon platonique ?

Il avait enfin mis un semblant d'ordre dans ses pensées. Même si Draco ne voulait pas lui de façon sexuelle, il voulait toujours être avec lui, passer du temps comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Cela ne changeait rien à ses sentiments. Harry regarda du côté de Draco qui faisait face au mur. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. Draco posa sa main sur son bras. Il était donc encore réveillé.

« Je t'aime Draco. »

Il y eut un silence puis :

« Merci. »

* * *

Et voilà. Un nouveau chapitre qui vient de se terminer. Une question qui me brûle les lèvres : qui parmi vous connaissait l'asexualité ? C'est une sexualité malheureusement très peu (voire pas du tout) médiatisée et même une série aussi ouverte que Sense 8 a le défaut de ne pas la prendre en considération du tout (le discours de Sun sur le sexe m'avait beaucoup énervée ^^'). Je vois souvent dire que 1% de la population mondiale serait pourtant asexuelle (et selon certains, ce serait un plus grand pourcentage). Je ne suis pas moi-même asexuelle (même si j'ai eu une période où je me suis demandé si je n'étais pas demi-sexuelle) donc je préfère prévenir en vous précisant que ce que je vais raconter avec cette histoire n'est peut-être pas pleinement représentatif de l'asexualité. Mais j'espère ainsi vous faire découvrir cette sexualité et vous inciter à rechercher par vous-mêmes son mouvement (oui, les asexuels participent également à la marche des fiertés même s'il y a des hétéro-romantiques asexuels).

Le chapitre suivant parlera plus en profondeur de l'asexualité de Draco mais en attendant, je peux vous conseiller d'aller lire la page wikipédia qui est étonnamment plutôt complète. Ah et tant que je vous tiens, non, ce n'est pas une maladie. Point. Ceci étant dit, si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à la poser. Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus informée mais je ferai de mon mieux pour vous répondre. :)

Changement de sujet : j'ai fait dire à notre cher couple "Quand la vie te donne des citrons… — Fais-en de la tarte au citron". Ceci est inspiré d'une expression anglaise "When life gives you lemons…" dont j'ai bidouillé la fin (j'ai remarqué que les Anglais faisaient beaucoup ça !). Saurez-vous me dire la fin (en anglais ou en français) de cette expression ?

Ce mois-ci, je vais avoir mes examens de semestre et plein de rapports à écrire (en japonais sinon ce n'est pas drôle) donc je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps d'écrire le chapitre suivant. Je vais essayer de vous fournir le prochain chapitre en février mais si cela n'était pas possible, il vous faudra attendre le 1er mars !

Je vous souhaite encore une fois une très bonne année. Ou comme on dit en japonais 明けましておめでとうございます.

Chali


	10. Mise à nue

_Bonjour, bonsoir !_

 _Cela fait longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu. Mais sachez que vous avez évité de justesse de ne recevoir qu'une moitié de chapitre. J'ai eu un mal fou à l'écrire (merci pour cette formidable page blanche, destin…). Quand j'ai perdu espoir de pouvoir seulement dépasser la moitié du quota de mot du chapitre, j'ai eu la brillante idée de changer de support et de troquer mon clavier pour mon carnet de note. Comprenez que j'ai écrit plus de 6000 mots depuis seulement vendredi dernier. Comme quoi. Parfois un simple changement peut débloquer la mécanique._

 _Bon, en conséquence, je ne peux pas jurer sur la qualité d'écriture de ce chapitre donc veuillez m'excuser si la deuxième partie a des passages un peu étrange que je n'ai pas pu remarquer par faute de temps._

 _Pour le petit défi d'il y a deux mois, le dicton anglais complet est "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." et veut dire que lorsque la vie est difficile (les citrons), il faut la tourner en quelque chose de positif (de la limonade)._

 _La musique de fond de ce chapitre sera "Cherry Blossom" de Robin Spielberg, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Mise à nue**

Ils s'étaient installés sur la table à manger et sirotaient leur thé du matin. Ils étaient l'un et l'autre gênés de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit et ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Harry avait mal dormi mais il n'avait pas lâché Draco de ses bras. Il se racla la gorge. Il voulait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé, parce qu'il fallait bien le faire, comprendre toute cette histoire mais c'était un peu compliqué de lancer le sujet. Draco semblait s'être remis et il faisait sa tête de tous les jours, celle d'un mec qui maîtrise la situation. Finalement, la curiosité se fit trop forte et Harry demanda :

« Hum… du coup… tu comptais me le dire quand que tu étais asexuel ? »

Draco sortit la tête de sa tasse. Il passa une main sur son visage.

« À vrai dire, je ne sais pas du tout. J'avais prévu de te le dire quand on est sorti ensemble puis je me suis dit que notre couple était trop neuf pour que je le dise et puis j'ai repoussé, repoussé et encore repoussé. Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes.

\- Pourquoi je t'aurais détesté ?

\- Je ne sais pas, parce que je t'aurais dégoûté ? J'ai… (Il prit une inspiration.) J'ai des peurs d'abandon assez fortes.

\- Toi ? Tu as des peurs d'abandon ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai beaucoup perdu… pendant la guerre. Plus que tu ne peux le croire. Je ne suis pas prêt pour parler de ça.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je comprends. »

Il prit la main de Draco.

« Est-ce que tu peux me parler un peu plus… de l'asexualité ?

\- L'asexualité ? Sa définition ? C'est en quelque sorte le manque de désir sexuel pour une autre personne. Mais ça reste un mot, personne n'est asexuel de la même manière. J'ai lu que certains aimaient se masturber par exemple. Ou même encore que certains aiment voir du sexe mais n'en voudraient pas pour eux-mêmes. Il y a encore d'autres exemples mais ce sont les seuls qui me viennent à l'instant présent. »

Son ton était plus scientifique et ce devait être la raison pour laquelle il ne butait pas sur les mots comme "masturbation" comme il l'avait fait jusqu'alors. Il semblait réciter quelque chose qu'il avait appris par cœur.

« Et toi dans tout ça ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Je n'aime pas le sexe dans son ensemble, cela me met mal à l'aise…

\- Mais comment tu t'es rendu compte de ça ?

\- C'est un peu gênant, rit Draco, gêné. C'était à Poudlard, je devais avoir quatorze ans. Blaise avait découvert les… plaisirs de la masturbation et il m'en parlait en long et en large. J'avais eu un ou deux rêves mouillés à l'époque, je veux dire… les hormones à l'époque ! Donc un matin que je me réveille avec… eh bien disons-le clairement, la trique, j'ai essayé. Mais ce n'était pas si bien. Je me suis dit que ce devait être parce que c'était ma première fois alors j'ai réessayé plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois, je n'aimais pas. Je me sentais même un peu sale de faire ça parce que si je n'aimais pas pourquoi je le faisais quand même ? Et puis ça salissait les draps. Et je pensais juste au temps que cela m'avait fait perdre. Quand j'en ai parlé à Blaise, il m'a dit que je n'étais pas normal. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru ça jusqu'à ce que je tombe par hasard sur une revue scientifique qui traitait de l'asexualité. J'avais été si soulagé. Je me suis enfin senti normal et dans mon droit.

\- Donc tu n'as rien envie de faire avec moi ?

\- J'ai envie de faire plein de choses avec toi ! Mais pas du sexe.

\- Je vois. »

Harry réfléchit un moment.

« Mais moi dans tout ça ? Je veux dire… mon désir pour toi est bel et bien là. Je ne peux pas le faire disparaître, pouf, comme ça. Mais il est évident que je ne vais pas te forcer à faire des trucs avec moi, ça s'rait pas logique. Et même, pas bien tout court.

\- Je ne sais pas Harry… Je n'en ai pas envie. Tu en as envie. Et je me doute que c'est quelque chose d'important pour toi. Et je ne voudrais pas te priver de ça…

\- Mais tu n'en as pas envie, conclut Harry.

\- Non. »

Harry soupira. C'était une affaire complexe. Évidemment, il voulait respecter le désir (ou pour le coup, le non désir) de Draco mais qu'en était-il de son désir à lui ? Il n'avait pas envie de se contenir indéfiniment. Il en rêvait du corps de Draco.

« Hier… commença-t-il, ça t'a vraiment déplu ?

\- Je t'aime toujours autant si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, fit Draco sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

\- Non mais je veux dire… vraiment, qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

Draco se frotta le menton, regardant dans sa mémoire.

« Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi. Mais j'étais beaucoup plus concentré sur le fait que tu m'en voudrais si je te demandais d'arrêter et si ça te plaisait de faire ça. En fait c'est ça, j'étais complètement déconcentré. »

Il eut un rire au souvenir.

« Je t'avoue que je me suis demandé combien de temps ça allait durer parce que je voulais lire la suite de mon livre. »

Harry rit de concert.

« Oh Merlin mais ce livre ! Il est si bien que ça ?

\- Il est très prenant, vraiment, tu devrais le lire.

\- Hmf, non merci. Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu es allé le lire en pleine nuit ?

\- Oh, ça… fit Draco, gêné. Je sentais que je me remuais méchamment la tête à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé et je ne voulais pas que tu t'en rendes compte… alors je me suis dit que lire ferait passer ça mais à la fin je n'ai pas réussi à lire un seul paragraphe. Et puis tu t'en es quand même rendu compte. Pff, je déteste pleurer devant d'autres personnes. Mais bon… finalement je me sens peut-être mieux que tout soit enfin sorti. »

Pour se redonner un peut contenance, Draco but la fin de sa tasse de thé et grignota un petit gâteau. Harry prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Plus jamais il ne voulait mettre Draco au pied du mur comme il l'avait fait la veille. À partir de maintenant, il allait faire attention à ce que son petit ami voulait vraiment.

« Concrètement, mis à part le sexe, qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? T'as dit que les baisers, c'était O.K., non ?

\- Oh… euh, je ne pourrais pas vraiment te dire. Tu es ma première relation et je découvre des choses sur mon corps en même temps. Mais oui, j'adore quand on s'embrasse, termina-t-il en rosissant.

\- Et les câlins ? »

Draco eut un rire gêné.

« Tu vas me faire tout dire ? J'adore quand on se câline aussi.

\- Et quand je te touche ?

\- Ça dépend où j'imagine.

\- Genre… l'autre fois, à mon retour d'Inde quand je t'ai embrassé le torse et hum… ton téton ? rougit Harry.

\- Oh, rougit de concert Draco. Je crois que je n'avais pas détesté.

\- Tu crois ?

\- J'avais l'esprit pas à l'endroit.

\- O.K., O.K., je note. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'essayer des trucs du genre te rebuterait ? »

Sans le vouloir, Harry avait mis beaucoup d'espoir dans sa question et il s'en voulut car ça avait définitivement dû s'entendre. Draco lui fit un sourire qui le rassura. C'était un de ses rares sourires plein de chaleur, qu'il avait appris à connaître depuis qu'il sortait sérieusement avec Draco. Ce dernier le rasséréna :

« Harry, même si je te demande d'accepter ma sexualité, j'ai conscience que tu aies tes propres désirs et je ne veux pas faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas non plus. J'aimerais essayer dans une certaine mesure ces attouchements. »

Draco avait véritablement une manière de parler bien à lui lorsque l'on traitait de choses un peu gênante à exprimer. Soit il perdait ses mots, soit au contraire il utilisait avec précision les mots les plus justes. Harry trouvait ça tout simplement charmant. Et l'entendre parler ainsi avait le chic de l'émouvoir et de créer du désir en lui… ironiquement. Plutôt que d'étouffer ce sentiment, il décida d'y faire face. Il se leva, se plaça face à Draco et glissa une main sur sa nuque, obligeant le blond à relever la tête puis il se pencha et, lascivement, déroba les lèvres de Draco pour un court baiser. De la main, il caressa sa jugulaire puis sépara leurs lèvres. Les yeux couleur du ciel orageux de Draco se trouvaient à présent embrumés par le baiser.

« Quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Harry, taquin.

\- Encore », réclama-t-il pour toute réponse.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et, posant un genoux sur le bord de la chaise, embrassa Draco plus profondément, capturant son visage entre ses mains. Draco enlaça sa taille et répondit amoureusement au baiser, jouant avec les lèvres de Harry, les picorant, les mordillant sous le rire du brun qui se laissait volontiers succomber. Pour finir, Draco embrassa la clavicule de Harry, faisant soupirer d'aise ce dernier.

« Je t'aime Harry », confessa-t-il en déposant sa tête contre le torse de son aimé.

Celui-ci caressa les doux cheveux de son amant.

« Moi aussi, amour. »

Draco soupira.

« Je suis tellement soulagé que finalement tu prennes bien toute cette histoire. J'en faisais des crises d'angoisse. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à revivre ça. »

Harry gloussa.

« À ce point ?

\- Oui, répondit-il sérieusement. Plus jamais je ne te cache quelque chose d'aussi gros.

\- Ah parce que si c'est petit, tu vas t'le garder pour toi ?

\- Bien sur ! C'est bien d'avoir son petit jardin secret aussi », ricana Draco.

Harry pouffa.

« Toi aussi, continua Draco, je veux que tu me dises ce que tu me caches.

\- Moi ? te cacher quelque chose, fit Harry, surpris.

\- Ne me prends pas pour plus stupide que je ne suis, prévint Draco. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe depuis un moment. »

Harry se détacha de Draco et alla se rasseoir, il n'aimait guère la direction que prenait cette conversation. Évidemment, la question de sa dépression brillait comme un phare dans la nuit mais le truc, c'est qu'il ne se sentait plus aussi déprimé qu'il avait pu l'être avant. Être avec Draco lui faisait un bien fou. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de parler de quelque chose qui était relégué au passé.

« Comment ça ? » feint-il.

Draco le dévisagea. Il soupira, secouant la tête.

« Si tu comptes jouer les ignorants… je n'insisterai pas.

\- C'est pas très gentil… ne put s'empêcher de pointer Harry.

\- Qui a dit que j'étais gentil ? souleva-t-il avec humour. Je te laisse une dernière chance : as-tu un problème dont tu aimerais parler avec moi ? »

Harry hésita, Draco persistant malgré tout. Il posa son regard sur le chandelier au délicat ouvrage posé au milieu de la table. Il avait le chic de créer une ambiance plutôt romantique quand ils l'allumaient le soir.

« Harry ? le rappela le maître de maison.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… » commença-t-il.

Voyant que Draco attendait la suite, Harry continua :

« Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu y pouvais quelque chose.

\- Et quelle est cette chose pour laquelle je ne peux pas t'aider ? Laisse-moi être le décideur de cela.

\- Hum… »

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de sa dépression maintenant. En plus ça ruinerait l'ambiance qu'ils avaient créée. Était-ce une stupide excuse ? Oui. Et il s'en rendait lui-même compte. Il fallait qu'il en parle, hein ?

« Je…

\- Oui ?

\- Je crois que depuis un long moment maintenant… je me traîne une… dépression. »

Oh ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit ? Il l'avait dit ! Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça finalement. Mais cela n'empêchait pas sa gorge d'être nouée. L'avouer l'avait rendue bien réelle et – il ne savait pas pourquoi – il sentait tout un tas d'émotions l'assaillir. Encore un peu et il aurait les yeux qui larmoieraient.

« Une dépression ? voulut savoir Draco plus en détail.

\- Ouais, une dépression. J'sais pas comment on appelle le fait que pour un oui ou pour un non je peux passer d'une crise de larme à une envie de ne rien faire du tout, à part une dépression, asséna-t-il plus durement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Harry, tu as une certaine tendance à attaquer quand on te met face à quelque chose de négatif, pointa Draco. Je veux juste t'aider, ne me repousse pas. Viens, allons dans le salon. »

Harry hocha la tête et Draco lui prit la main pour le conduire jusque sur le sofa du salon. Ainsi, Harry pouvait se coller à Draco tout autant qu'il voulait sans avoir à le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il expliquait :

« Depuis la fin de la guerre, surtout depuis que l'on a quitté Poudlard, je me sens… vide. »

Draco l'écoutait sans rien dire, lui caressant les cheveux.

« C'est comme si toute ma vie était déjà tracée, que toutes les portes m'étaient ouvertes et que j'errais dans un couloir sans savoir laquelle franchir.

\- C'est un peu contradictoire avec le fait que ta vie soit toute tracée, non ?

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Mais c'est ça le truc. Tout est contradictoire ! Tu sais qu'on m'a proposé de devenir directement auror après la guerre ? Je n'avais même pas mes ASPICs, je n'avais même pas fait ma dernière année à Poudlard.

\- C'est plutôt bien, non ? Tout le monde n'a pas cette chance.

\- Une chance que j'ai eue à cause d'une fichue prophétie et du meurtre d'un homme. »

Ça y est, ils touchaient au fond du problème. Voldemort. Vous-Savez-Qui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tom Jedusor. Quel nom encore pouvait-on lui avoir donné ?

« Tout le monde me remercie pour avoir tué quelqu'un, continua-t-il. Ça… ça me bouffe. Et personne ne comprend…

\- Tu… tu regrettes d'avoir tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? fit Draco, abasourdi.

\- Oui ! Oui, je regrette ! J'avais dix-sept ans. Tu te rends compte ? dix-sept ! Je n'aurais dû avoir à tuer personne. Et on m'a mis cette putain de responsabilité sur le dos.

\- La guerre force les gens à faire des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais faites, Harry. Grâce à toi, plein d'enfants et d'adolescents ont survécu. Ton sacrifice les a sauvés. Il a sauvé le futur de ces enfants. Comme Teddy.

\- Ses parents sont morts lors de la bataille de Poudlard !

\- Mais toi tu n'es pas mort et tu lui as offert un avenir en supprimant Tu-Sais-Qui. Et je suis sûr qu'il grandit entouré d'amour, même si ses parents sont absents. Tu aimes Teddy, non ? »

Harry essuya rageusement une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

« Bien sur que je l'aime. Mais il est orphelin. Je sais ce que c'est…

\- Tu n'avais pas été élevé chez ton oncle et ta tante ? s'interrogea Draco, perplexe.

\- Si… Mais ils ne m'ont jamais aimé. Ils m'ont fait croire pendant des années que j'étais un moldu et que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

\- Je croyais que… commença Draco, surpris.

\- Que j'étais heureux dans ma famille de moldu ?

\- Oui… tout le monde croyait ça à Poudlard.

\- Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? » s'énerva Harry au souvenir.

Jamais il n'avait parlé des Dursley à ses amis. Et surtout pas à Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient bien sûr au courant que les Dursley n'étaient pas des plus tendres avec lui, tout l'Ordre le savait à l'époque mais jamais ils ne s'étaient inquiétés que ce fût _plus_ qu'un simple désamour. Alors il n'avait rien dit. Ses amis, qui avaient grandi dans l'amour de leur famille, n'auraient jamais compris. Et voilà qu'il allait tout raconter à Draco. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui lui poussait à tout avouer. Comme s'il n'était pas jugé. Et qu'il était soutenu.

« Jusqu'à mes onze ans, ma chambre c'était le placard sous l'escalier. »

Draco le regarda avec effroi.

« Un placard ?

\- Un putain de placard, confirma Harry. J'ai vécu pendant onze ans dans un putain de placard. Les Dursley pouvaient m'y enfermer quand ils voulaient et je ne pouvais pas ouvrir de l'intérieur.

\- Mais… c'est horrible !

\- J'étais une abomination pour eux. Ils ont tout fait pour que je ne reçoive pas ma lettre pour Poudlard. Il a fallu que Hagrid me la remette en main propre ! »

Il n'avait jamais fait face à ce passé-là. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vachement mal foutu son passé. Il ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes qui coulaient à présent sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Draco l'enlaça et embrassa son front derrière ses cheveux.

« Je suis terriblement désolé que tu aies dû vivre ça. Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible.

\- Toute… toute ma vie a été dictée par les autres… sanglota-t-il. Les Dursley, Dumbledore, la prophétie et maintenant mon titre de "Héros". Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'était d'être normal… Ils ont fait de moi un meurtrier. »

À présent qu'il avait ouvert les vannes, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il pleurait dans les bras de Draco qui le berçait doucement en lui caressant le dos. C'était la première fois qu'il se lâchait ainsi face à lui. Décidément, entre Draco la veille et lui aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment parler de vacances ? Un rire le prit à travers ses larmes et il partagea à Draco sa pensée. Celui-ci rit à son tour et caressa la joue de Harry du dos de la main. Il essuya ses larmes. Et embrassa son nez. Puis prit la parole :

« Tu dois le savoir mais quand j'étais en sixième année, j'avais reçu l'ordre de tuer Dumbledore. Ce fut sans problème la pire année de ma vie. Et je ne dus mon innocence qu'à Snape qui porta le coup final à ma place parce que ma mère le lui avait ordonné. J'ai passé un an à me demander comment j'accomplirais cette mission. La mort de Dumbledore me pesait déjà alors même qu'il n'était pas encore mort. Mais je n'ai passé qu'un an avec ça. Toi, tu as dû y faire face pendant beaucoup plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il en est pour toi, même si je m'y efforce le plus possible. Mais je sais une chose. J'étais là pendant ton duel final avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout le monde était là. J'ai vu la mère Weasley tuer ma tante. Mais toi, je ne t'ai pas vu tuer Tu-Sais-Qui. Jamais tu ne lui as lancé le sort final. Il se l'est lui-même lancé. Tu l'as simplement désarmé. Alors appelle-toi meurtrier autant que tu veux, pour moi, tu ne le seras jamais. »

Harry fut secoué d'un nouveau sanglot. Pour la première fois, il entendait les mots dont il avait besoin. Depuis combien de temps avait-il inconsciemment espéré les entendre ? Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire du fait que c'était tout de même lui qui avait tué Voldemort mais les mots de Draco lui faisaient tant de bien.

o0O0o

Ils passèrent ce jour-là et le suivant à profiter l'un de l'autre, à beaucoup parler et parfois à être simplement côte à côte sans échange de paroles. Leur relation semblait avoir franchi un nouveau cap et ils en avaient tous deux conscience.

« Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre le travail… » soupira Draco.

Il était allongé entre les jambes de Harry, face aux vagues lascives, à profiter du formidable soleil.

« Et pourquoi donc ? moqua son amoureux qui jouait avec les mains du blond.

\- Je ne vais plus pouvoir te voir, bougonna-t-il.

\- Aw… moi aussi, tu vas me manquer.

\- Tu as fini de te rire de moi ? Je suis vraiment triste ! »

Draco se détacha du torse de Harry pour lui lancer un regard noir. Le destinataire de celui-ci en fit peu de cas et embrassa même son nez. Ce dernier soupira et reprit sa place.

« J'étais sérieux, lui dit Harry. Ta p'tite tête blonde va grave me manquer. »

Draco présenta un sourire satisfait.

« Enfin une bonne réponse ! »

Harry rit et caressa ses cheveux. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Harry, appuyé contre un rocher, se réchauffait sous les rayons du soleil. Il était assez fier de lui. Quand il reviendrait pour la rentrée, il aurait bien bronzé et Harry se préférait avec la peau caramel.

« Harry, j'aimerais qu'on reparle de cette fois où je t'ai laissé en plan »

L'interpellé remit les pieds sur terre. Il regarda son petit ami avec incompréhension.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire à ce propos, fit celui-ci surpris.

\- Je… pense ne pas avoir été complètement honnête avec toi. Et vu que tu l'as encore sorti l'autre jour, c'est que l'on n'en a pas complètement terminé.

\- Attends, comment ça tu n'as pas été honnête ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose ? »

Décidément. C'était la période des révélations.

« Je… oui, en quelque sorte, expliqua Draco. Je n'ai pas menti, je n'étais vraiment pas prêt et ça m'a fait peur.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais c'était un peu plus que ça. Le… l'article de ce journaliste et son interview m'ont encore plus effrayé.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ce… ce n'était pas tant le fait de t'embrasser qui me faisait peur que le symbole que ça représentait. Que tu représentes. »

Harry comprit enfin.

« Tu as peur qu'on sache pour nous, conclut-il.

\- Non ! rétorqua automatiquement Draco. Enfin… oui peut-être.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Parce que, parce que… (Il prit une grande inspiration.) Parce que je me suis demandé si ça valait la peine de continuer notre relation, et je me suis senti très très mal à l'aise face à ça, parce que je t'ai toujours aimé, tu vois, et que je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu avoir une telle pensée. Puis tu t'es mis en colère contre moi, ça m'a fait encore plus douter et en même temps j'avais juste tellement peur que tu me quittes et… et je t'aime malgré tout. Bref, imagine ma tête à ce moment-là.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… j'ai tout avoué à Blaise et il m'a fait comprendre que déjà, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser en plan comme ça, et ensuite que tu ne me méritais pas, donc j'étais bien avancé… »

Draco avait quitté le creux de ses jambes pour pouvoir lui faire face.

« Zabini… t'a dit que je ne te méritais pas ? s'exclama Harry, choqué.

\- Tu m'as un peu hurlé dessus en plein dans la cafétéria après tout. Encore heureux que j'avais lancé un sort de silence. »

Harry fut mortifié au souvenir.

« Oh… bredouilla-t-il, honteux. Et euh… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait vouloir rester avec moi finalement ?

\- Le fait que tu n'aies pas abandonné l'idée de me voir, j'imagine. Tu aurais très bien pu mettre fin à notre relation, on n'était pas encore aussi proche qu'on l'est aujourd'hui, mais tu n'as pas laissé tomber pour autant. Je crois que je me suis dit que si tu t'accrochais ainsi, pourquoi je devais autant m'inquiéter pour les qu'en dira-t-on ? Et ça m'a débloqué sur ma peur de t'embrasser. Je veux dire, j'avais déjà envie de t'embrasser depuis longtemps mais j'étais trop inquiété par la chose en vrai. Alors que ce n'est qu'un baiser, non ?

\- Ce n'était pas qu'un baiser Draco, c'était ton premier baiser. »

Le visage de Draco se durcit mais Harry sentit que sa colère n'était pas dirigé vers lui mais plutôt envers lui-même.

« Mais je ne suis plus un adolescent ! s'engagea-t-il. Je ne suis plus… dirigé par mes hormones ! ou je ne sais quoi. Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi coincé sur ça.

\- Il n'empêche que cela reste ton premier baiser. Et vu tes lectures, t'es un romantique – enfin, ça, je l'avais compris bien avant –, donc c'est un truc super important pour toi, non ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je croyais que tu ne prêtais pas attention à ce que je lisais ! Et comment tu sais que c'est romantique d'abord ?

\- Allons… Jane Austen ? le tança Harry. Si tu lis des classiques, même moi je m'en rendrai compte.

\- J'adore tellement cette auteure, marmonna-t-il, rêveur.

\- Avoue-le, tu voulais que notre premier baiser soit quelque chose de vraiment spécial. »

Draco soupira et secoua la tête.

« Oui, bon, effectivement, il y a un peu de ça aussi.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait exprès de m'embrasser dans ta chambre à ta fête d'anniversaire plutôt que je ne sais quand ! En plus, ça colle parfaitement avec ton côté organisateur. »

Draco détourna la tête mais Harry vit définitivement ses oreilles rougir. Un immense sourire se colla sur son visage.

« Oh, Draco c'est si…

\- Midinette ?

\- Adorable !

\- Urgh, je t'interdis de me reparler un jour.

\- Aww, mais c'est qu'il est gêné mon Draco. Mais t'inquiète, ça restera un secret entre toi et moi. »

Draco ricana, ne pouvant se retenir.

« Si tu promets de ne plus jamais mentionner ce tragique moment lors d'une dispute, j'accepte de te reparler.

\- Hum, à une condition !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu embrasses ma main comme un fier chevalier. »

Draco souleva un sourcil amusé. Il obligea Harry à se mettre debout puis il mit un genou à terre et embrassa le dos de la main droite de sa damoi- hum, de son damoiseau.

« Mon Sieur est-il comblé ?

\- Plus que jamais mon Tristan, continua Harry, un rire dans la voix.

\- Tu ne t'appelles pas Iseult que je sache. Et puis ne nous compare pas à cette histoire tordue.

\- Tristan et Iseult ne sont pas le symbole du couple ?

\- Ils sont amoureux à cause d'un philtre d'amour !

\- Mais ils décident de rester ensemble même après que les trois ans d'influence du philtre soient passés, non ?

\- Mouais… ça reste tordu je trouve.

\- Hm », termina Harry.

Ils finirent pas exploser de rire.

o0O0o

Ils passèrent leur dernière soirée encore une fois autour d'un dîner délicieux. Puis Harry proposa malicieusement d'aller faire un « petit bain de minuit ». Mais c'était sans compter sur Draco qui ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Harry passa son temps à essayer d'arrêter de rire pour lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait tout en glissant entre deux phrases une petite moquerie. Finalement ils passèrent une bonne heure dans la mer, habillés comme au premier jour, sous la seule lueur bienfaisante de la lune. Harry avait proposé de lancer un lumos mais Draco avait refusé niet, préférant l'intimité de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, ils préparèrent leurs affaires et rangèrent la maison même si les elfes de maison se chargeraient de lui donner un petit coup de propre. Après un dernier câlin d'au revoir et la promesse de se revoir dans la semaine, ils se séparèrent et chacun rentra chez soi. Harry passa un moment très étrange, seul, dans sa maison. Il resta sans bouger pendant au moins dix minutes avant de finalement secouer la tête et se décider à ranger ses affaires et sa valise. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Et il se connaissait, s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, la valise allait rester ouverte dans sa chambre pendant des semaines, peut-être des mois.

C'était vraiment bizarre de ne pas avoir Draco dans les parages. Certes, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils avaient été presque tout le temps ensemble mais voilà, il s'était déjà habitué. Oui bon, il était soulagé de retrouver aussi ses habitudes de vie solitaire, de ne pas faire la vaisselle tout de suite après avoir mangé, de pouvoir prendre toute la place qu'il voulait. Mais lorsqu'il dîna, tout seul, devant la télévision comme fond sonore, il était esseulé et en manque.

Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsque la semaine passa, bien qu'il se réhabitua vite à sa maison vide. Il était toujours en vacances et il n'avait rien à faire. L'ennui était au plus fort et le déjeuner qu'il eut avec Draco n'y changea rien. Alors, lorsque des amis l'invita à une soirée, il sauta sur l'occasion. Ils se retrouvèrent à _The Understander_ et rattrapèrent la vie de chacun. Enfin, surtout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les vacances. Ils avaient tous tellement de projets qu'ils n'avaient qu'une peur, devoir retourner en cours en septembre. Harry n'osa pas leur dire qu'absolument rien ne lui faisait envie. Et que son seul projet jusqu'à fin août, c'était de ne pas oublier de manger le soir. Il était horrifié de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun hobby. Depuis quand plus rien ne l'intéressait ? À part Draco ? Et encore… pouvait-il comparer une relation à un passe-temps ? Certes, cela faisait effectivement passer le temps mais cela ne lui semblait pas très juste.

Pour se débarrasser de ces pensées qui viraient un peu trop sombres, il s'enivra de la présence de ses amis et fit la fête jusqu'à une heure bien avancée. Il y eut un verre de trop et Harry se retrouva coincé dans les toilettes, dans une douce odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Et pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était le propriétaire de la boîte de nuit qui lui frottait gentiment le dos. Lorsque ses régurgitations se calmèrent, le gérant – Jack, se rappela-t-il – glissa entre ses mains tremblantes un verre d'eau. Cela lui rappela bizarrement la fois où ils avaient fêté la fin des examens et que Neville était celui qui prenait soin de lui. Mais son ami n'était pas présent, il était en voyage avec Luna de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

« J'm'ennuie… » se plaignit-il après avoir avalé son verre à petite gorgée.

Jack le regarda dans le blanc des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Et c'est une raison pour te torcher comme ça ? »

Harry fit la moue, se doutant de ce qui aller arriver.

« C'est pas la première fois que je te vois boire à t'en faire vomir. Ni la deuxième. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Harry gargouilla des mots sans grand vraiment sens. Jack soupira.

« O.K., viens. T'as besoin de t'allonger. »

Il l'aida à se relever et ils sortirent des toilettes. Les basses faisaient trembler le sol si bien que Harry avait l'impression d'être sur un bateau balancé par les remous violents des vagues. Il gémit et se tint la tête. Jack le dirigea tant bien que mal jusqu'à une porte où il était indiqué « employés uniquement ». Ils passèrent ainsi un couloir puis montèrent un escalier et atteignirent finalement un studio très mal rangé. Jack fit s'allonger Harry sur le canapé en tissu sombre. Ce dernier ne pensait qu'à une seule chose.

« Tu vis ici ? »

La marche lui avait un peu remis les idées en place, mais il était bien content d'être étendu parce que le monde continuait à être tout flou.

« Yep. Tu m'excuseras pour le bazar, je ramène rarement des gens ici. Tiens, bois. »

Il lui tendit un verre rempli d'un liquide bleu que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Ah ça tombe bien, j'avais plus d'Au Revoir Ivresse chez moi. »

Il avala la potion avec une grimace. Sa tête s'éclaircit aussitôt et sa nausée recula.

« Ah… ça fait du bien. Merci. »

Le gérant récupéra le verre et alla le déposer dans l'évier où était déjà entreposée de la vaisselle. Harry regarda un peu autour de lui. Juste à côté de la porte, il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur. Cela faisait bien quelques années qu'il n'en avait pas vu. C'était Dudley qui en avait eu un pour ses seize ans parce que vraisemblablement, tous ses amis en avait un aussi. Harry avait vaguement une idée d'à quoi cela servait mais il aurait été bien incapable d'en utiliser un. La kitchenette était à l'opposé du bureau. Si l'on avait voulu une image pour représenter l'optimisation de place, c'était certainement cette cuisine ridicule qu'on aurait choisi. Il y avait une petite table ronde et deux chaises sur laquelle une montagne de papier prenait toute la place. Il n'y avait visiblement pas de lit alors Harry conclut que le canapé sur lequel il était assis devait être un canapé-lit.

« Tu as fini d'analyser mon studio ? s'enquit Jack, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- Oh, désolé. J'voulais pas être indiscret. »

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le gérant de la boîte. C'était l'ami d'un ami et il arrivait qu'il se joigne à leur groupe lors de sorties ou lorsqu'ils jouaient dans la partie sorcière avant les heures d'ouverture. Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé seul à seul.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

\- Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de tranquillité.

\- Merci. Ça t'arrive souvent de faire ça ?

\- Non du tout. C'est la première fois.

\- Alors pourquoi ? »

Il y avait un truc pas net dans cette histoire. Jack soupira et tira une chaise pour s'y installer.

« Tu m'inquiètes. »

Alors là, Harry ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Jack fut plus rapide :

« Je sais que, en soi, on ne se connaît pas tant que ça mais je veux que tu saches que je te considère comme un ami. Et j'ai tendance à mettre mon nez dans les affaires des autres. Bref, j'ai remarqué que très souvent, tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme. Et je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. »

Harry ne savait que dire. Comment une personne qui ne le connaissait pas pouvait s'inquiéter pour lui ? Il ne se sentait guère en confiance. Et puis surtout, pourquoi c'était lui qui s'inquiétait et pas ses amis ?

« Écoute, merci pour la potion mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien, finit-il par dire.

\- Tu disais que tu t'ennuyais il y a même pas dix minutes.

\- C'est les vacances et je n'ai rien à faire, c'est tout. »

Jack le regarda avec suspicion.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Oui, voulut le convaincre Harry.

\- Tu as fait quoi pendant cet été ? »

La question pouvait sembler ingénue mais Harry sentait qu'il y avait un piège derrière, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi. Conscient qu'il allait se faire avoir, il répondit :

« Je suis allé en Inde deux semaines, j'ai fêté mon anniversaire et la semaine dernière, j'étais avec… un ami. »

Harry avait hésité sur le mot juste à employer pour désigner Draco et il s'était finalement rabattu tout simplement sur ami, qui devrait lui éviter tout ennui.

« C'était un programme bien chargé dis-moi, sourit Jack.

\- Ouais, plutôt.

\- Et pourtant, tu t'ennuies. »

O.K., il était là le piège, et évidemment, il avait sauté dedans à pieds joints. Il soupira et d'un mouvement des bras lui signifia qu'il avait gagné.

« Et qu'as-tu fait pour pallier à ton ennui ? » continua Jack.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas comme si j'avais la motivation de faire quelque chose à la base…

\- Je vois… Tu sais ce que c'est, ça ? »

Harry secoua négativement le chef.

« C'est un début de dépression. »

La surprise serra le cœur de Harry. C'était si visible que ça ?

« Dépression dans son sens premier, la chute de la pression. T'as eu une année de cours compliquée j'imagine et tu as pas mal bougé pendant ces vacances. Tu as besoin de faire retomber la pression. Et tu sais quoi ! l'ennui, le cerveau adore ! Alors c'est une bonne chose que tu t'ennuies, je pense. »

Harry le regardait avec consternation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou être horrifié.

« Mais est-ce que c'est un bon ennui que tu as ? continua-t-il. Ça, j'en suis moins sûr. Quand tu t'ennuies, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Jack était tellement à fond dans ce qu'il racontait que Harry se sentit obligé de lui répondre.

« Je sais pas, je regarde la télé ?

\- Ah ah ! C'est pile ce qu'il ne faut pas, s'exclama-t-il. C'est un mauvais ennui car ton esprit reste concentré sur la télé. Rester dans le jardin et ne rien faire, ça, c'est du vrai bon ennui. »

Urgh, quand est-ce qu'il pourrait s'échapper de cet idiot ?

« Un bon ennui, c'est aussi quand tu fais une activité manuelle que tu maîtrises bien et qui permet à ton esprit de vagabonder.

\- Ah ! Comme quand je fais la cuisine ! »

Il s'était fait emporter par son enthousiasme…

« Exactement ! se réjouit le gérant.

\- Mais si ça reste ennuyeux à faire, quel est l'intérêt ?

\- Un, ça fait passer le temps. Deux, ça fait du bien à ton esprit. Ça ne t'es jamais arrivé d'avoir à résoudre une situation complexe et de ne savoir comment t'y prendre et qu'après une situation ennuyeuse, tu trouves la solution miracle ? C'est parce que ton cerveau va profiter de cet ennui pour imaginer plein de façon différente pour résoudre le problème. Ou alors quand tu es en manque d'inspiration pour je ne sais quel devoir et qu'après un peu de ménage, tu écris ce fichu parchemin dans l'après-midi ? »

Cela sentait le vécu.

« Ah oui, effectivement, approuva Harry. Mais cela reste ennuyeux. Comment faire pour se départir de l'ennui ?

\- Tu as dit que tu faisais de la cuisine, c'est ça ? Est-ce que tu t'ennuies beaucoup quand tu cuisines ?

\- Eh bien… ça dépend des moments. Mais… pas vraiment, j'imagine. Parce que j'aime cuisiner, je pense.

\- C'est parce que tu aimes ça ! Exactement. Quand tu cuisines, tu n'as pas l'impression de perdre ton temps, pas vrai ?

\- Encore une fois, ça dépend des moments mais, oui, tu as raison.

\- La télé par contre, tu vois bien le temps perdu, hein ?

\- Oh ça oui ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ?

\- Je crois… » fit Harry.

Jack était un peu spécial mais à bien y regarder, il semblait en fait plutôt sympathique.

« Si tu t'ennuies, trouve-toi une activité manuelle, un passe-temps, conclut Jack.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

\- Tu as essayé de voir les activités que ton quartier proposait ? Comme des cours de dessin, de la natation et que sais-je encore ?

\- Oh, je suis vraiment mauvais en dessin et je ne sais pas nager.

\- Ça peut être l'occasion d'apprendre, encouragea Jack.

\- Mais c'est les enfants qui font ça. Pas les adultes, non ?

\- Tu te trompes mon cher Harry. Cela concerne toute génération. Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais essayer ? »

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Quand il était en primaire, Dudley avait toujours eu des activités extra-scolaires le samedi, comme le piano une année. Harry, lui, n'en avait jamais fait – _Cela coûte de l'argent voyons._ – et n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que c'était, en fait. Il se tourna vers Jack qui lui faisait un sourire encourageant.

« Tu fais une activité, toi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Moi ? Oh, je suis bénévole à l'association du quartier. On s'occupe d'un jardin communautaire, on fait des soirées à thème et des activités pour les enfants. Mais je pratique aussi l'art martial du ba gua zhang. »

Ah, ceci expliquait donc le physique avantageux et élancé du jeune homme.

« Hm… je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire, Harry s'avoua-t-il vaincu.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à prendre la brochure de mon association et essayer tout ce qui te tente. Les premiers cours sont gratuits. »

Il alla à son bureau et chercha dans ses tiroirs le fameux pamphlet. Il le donna à Harry qui le plia et le rangea dans sa poche. Il le remercia et, à son grand étonnamment, son remerciement était sincère. Jack avait su lui redonner de la motivation.

« Bon, maintenant que tout cela est réglé, je vais retourner travailler. Quant à toi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas boire un verre de plus et de rentrer chez toi dormir. »

Harry rit sous l'ordre et accepta. Il alla donc dire au revoir à ses amis qui étaient encore sur place et qui lui demandèrent où il était passé. Puis il transplana chez lui et il s'endormit comme une souche dans son lit.

o0O0o

Harry n'eut guère le temps de regarder la brochure que Jack lui avait donnée car vint le week-end et le retour de Teddy qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu depuis une éternité. Le petit démon était surexcité et Harry passa tout son temps à lui courir après. Et deux jours après l'avoir rendu à sa grand-mère, celle-ci tomba malade. Heureusement, ce n'était pas quelque chose de grave et elle put se reposer chez Harry alors que celui-ci s'occupait du monstre.

Ce fut seulement après une soirée forte en émotion que Harry retomba sur la brochure. Il prit donc finalement le temps de la consulter. Il y avait plein d'activités proposées, dont certaines à faire « en famille ». Il entoura celles qui lui semblaient intéressantes et se fit la promesse d'appeler le centre le lendemain pour plus de renseignements.

Évidemment, une fois le lendemain venu, il oublia et ce n'est que lorsque Andromeda repartit chez elle avec son petit-fils et que Harry ressentit soudain un grand vide dans le silence de la grande maison qu'il se décida à aller se renseigner. Il revint de son entrevue par téléphone avec un choix un peu plus restreint et un rendez-vous prévu dès le lendemain.

Ainsi, il se présenta un mercredi matin – le réveil avait été dur – à la piscine municipale. Ce n'est qu'une fois en face du bâtiment qu'il se demanda quelle folie l'avait pris de se laisser entraîner dans une activité pareille. Il ne savait pas nager. Et ce n'était pas à vingt-et-un ans qu'il allait apprendre. Il avait envie de tourner les talons et de se réfugier sous la couette et récupérer des heures de sommeil bien méritées. Mais à l'idée de faire attendre indéfiniment la personne qu'il avait eue au téléphone suffit à lui donner le coup au derrière nécessaire. Avec une inspiration pour se donner courage, il entra dans le bâtiment.

La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut l'odeur de chlore. C'était bien une odeur qui ne ramenait aucun souvenir particulier à Harry. Ou peut-être si, un. Il devait avoir huit ans et les Dursley et lui s'étaient rendus au parc aquatique en compagnie d'un copain de Dudley. Il avait passé son temps dans la pataugeoire quand il ne se faisait pas poursuivre par son cousin et son ami. Ils l'avaient même balancé dans la piscine des grands et si ce n'était pas pour ce gentil monsieur qui leur remonta les bretelles, il se serait noyé. Urgh, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de souvenirs dont il voulait se rappeler…

Alors… ou est-ce qu'était le fameux distributeur automatique où il devait rejoindre la dame du téléphone ? Il le repéra bien vite car non loin de l'accueil. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui attendait sur le banc à côté mais c'était un vieux monsieur et Harry était sûr et certain que sa voix ne correspondrait pas à celle qu'il avait entendue via le combiné. Il décida donc de s'asseoir non loin et d'attendre que la personne arrive. Il était arrivé tôt après tout.

Un couple qui devait avoir la cinquantaine arriva et salua le monsieur qui les accueillit tout sourire. Si ça se trouvait, ils faisaient partie du groupe de l'association. Et c'est justement en se disant cela que la femme s'approcha de lui d'une façon rassurante.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes là pour le cours ? »

Elle était rousse et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Lily. Elle aurait sûrement été à peu près du même âge qu'elle. Mais à part ses cheveux, elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa mère.

« Bonjour, répondit-il. Oui, on m'a dit d'attendre ici. »

Il lui serra la main.

« C'est votre première fois ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Moi c'est Claire. Mon mari, là-bas, c'est Jean. Et lui, c'est Malcolm.

\- Harry Potter », se présenta-t-il.

La dame avait un accent français ténu. Elle devait vivre en Angleterre depuis longtemps. Ils discutèrent de formalités et quelques minutes plus tard, la responsable arriva finalement. Elle accueillit Harry avec de grands sourires, plaisanta sur sa force de persuasion pour l'avoir convaincu d'essayer la natation et lui montra un papier qu'il pourrait signer à la fin du cours s'il souhaitait continuer. Et le cours commença enfin lorsqu'ils furent une petite douzaine. Il n'y avait personne de son âge et cela mettait mal à l'aise Harry qui crevait déjà sous le stress. La plus jeune personne du groupe avait un peu plus de trente ans et plus de la moitié aurait pu être ses grands-parents.

Les deux heures furent très dures, cela faisait une éternité que Harry n'avait pas été confronté à un challenge pareil. Il ne comprenait pas et était certain que jamais il ne réussirait à apprendre à nager. Il était découragé et tellement en colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne savait pas nager ? Tout le long du cours, sa gorge le serrait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait et Harry n'avait qu'une peur, éclater en face de tous ces vieux qui savaient mieux se débrouiller que lui dans le petit bassin.

Oh, il ne s'ennuyait pas, ça c'était sûr mais la frustration qu'il ressentait était à deux points de le renvoyer dans les jupes de la dépression et de l'ennui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était laisser embarquer dans cette stupide histoire ? Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir nager en plus. Il pouvait très bien passer le reste de sa vie sans nager. Il avait bien réussi sans jusqu'à présent.

Dans les vestiaires, au moment de se rhabiller, il prit de grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer et ne pas pleurer de rage. Il sortit en dernier avec la conviction que jamais il ne remettrait les pieds ici. Mais alors qu'il avait prévu de partir en douce, Mary, la responsable d'activité l'avait attendu de pied ferme à l'entrée. Avec un sourire encourageant, elle lui demanda s'il comptait revenir la prochaine fois. Un sourire crispé sur le visage, Harry lui répondit :

« Je ne pense pas. Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois fait pour ça.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien pourtant.

\- Ah… ah bon ? » fit Harry, surpris.

C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'était attendu. Mary posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je sais que ça peut paraître compliqué, voire impossible mais il faut persévérer et je t'assure que d'ici quelques mois, tu sauras barboter sans grande difficulté.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'être un incapable.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais appris avant aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas être un génie et savoir me faire le crawl dès la première leçon. »

Les mots de la femme le réconfortait un peu mais dans son être, tout n'était qu'hésitation.

« Écoute, viens encore la semaine prochaine et si vraiment, cela te semble impossible, je n'insisterai pas. Et en gage de ma bonne volonté, je te ferai signer le papier seulement à la fin du prochain cours. »

Harry réfléchit un instant.

« O.K. », se laissa-t-il faire.

Mary lui sourit et serra amicalement son bras.

« Super ! À la semaine prochaine alors.

\- À la semaine prochaine », la salua-t-il.

Puis il rentra chez lui et ne bougea pas de son canapé jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

o0O0o

On était le premier septembre et comme chaque année, le monde sorcier était entièrement tourné vers le départ des élèves à bord du Poudlard Express. Harry était nostalgique de cette époque. Quelque soit l'année, il s'était toujours passé quelque chose sur la route pour Poudlard. Mais le trajet le plus calme, ç'avait été pour sa dernière année. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort, Harry jouissait à présent d'une popularité sans précédent. Mais lors du trajet en train, rempli de faces familières, il s'était senti à sa place et de retour chez lui. Personne n'était venu le perturber et il avait passé tout son temps avec Ron et Hermione dans leur wagon.

Mais cette année, il n'était pas sur le quai de gare mais chez lui. Il ne connaissait personne qui devait partir pour Poudlard et de toute façon, pour quelle raison voudrait-il se rendre à King's Cross ? Il n'avait plus rien à y faire, c'était du passé. Et puis il devait s'occuper de Teddy et lui faire à manger. Il avait également prévu une activité pour l'après-midi avec l'association de Jack, une activité jardinage à faire en famille. Après le désastre de la natation, Harry redoutait d'y aller mais il était temps que Teddy découvre le monde extérieur et qu'il apprenne à interagir avec les moldus. Il se ferait peut-être des amis, qui sait ? Harry n'avait qu'une peur, que Teddy joue avec son apparence, comme il savait si bien le faire.

Ainsi, avant de partir, Harry lui fit un long sermon sur l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Le petit accepta de bien se comporter mais pour limiter les dégâts, Harry lui enfonça un bonnet sur la tête qui cachait ses cheveux. Ils se rendirent à pied, au grand dam de Teddy, jusqu'au parc où se trouvait le jardin potager de l'association. Ils se présentèrent au stand qui faisait office d'accueil où ils inscrivirent leurs noms. Au stand suivant où l'on avait du matériel adapté aux enfants et petits, ils rencontrèrent Jack qui le gérait. Celui-ci, joyeusement surpris, les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

« Harry ! Alors comme ça, tu es venu ! Ça me fait plaisir.

\- Jack ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là.

\- Je suis toujours là pour les activités avec des enfants. Qui est ce bout de chou d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est mon filleul, Ted. On l'appelle Teddy. Teddy, dis bonjour.

\- … Bonjour, fit celui-ci d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bonjour Teddy ! Moi c'est Jack. On se serre la main ? »

L'homme tendit la main au garçon. Ce dernier chercha du regard l'accord de Harry qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il glissa sa menotte dans la main de Jack.

« Dis-moi Teddy, tu as déjà fait du jardinage ? »

Teddy prit la main de Harry, timide, et chercha encore une fois ses yeux. Après le consentement tacite, il répondit :

« Non.

\- Alors c'est ta première fois ? s'enjoua Jack. Tu vas voir, c'est très amusant. Dis-moi, tu as quel âge mon grand ? »

Tout fier, Teddy montra trois doigts. Voyant qu'il ne comptait pas répondre autrement, Harry dit :

« Réponds à Jack, Teddy.

\- J'ai trois ans.

\- Wouah, trois ans ! t'es super grand. Tiens, j'ai un cadeau spécial pour toi. »

Il prit un des seaux prévus pour les tous petits et le donna au bambin.

« Il faudra que tu me le rendes avant de repartir par contre parce que j'en aurai besoin.

\- D'accord », accepta Teddy.

Puis Jack s'adressa à Harry :

« On distribuera les outils pour adultes plus tard, histoire d'éviter des bêtises. On n'est jamais trop prudent. On va commencer dans à peu près quinze minutes là-bas. Et si jamais, les toilettes sont là.

\- Merci. »

Ils prirent congé de Jack et allèrent visiter la petite maison en pierre au milieu du jardin, à côté de la serre que Jack avait désignée. C'était une sorte de petit musée et il y avait des jouets pour les enfants. Teddy était peu à l'aise avec les autres enfants mais Harry savait qu'avec un peu de temps, il s'ouvrirait sans problème. Il fut d'ailleurs rapidement intégré à un groupe qui faisait des pâtés de terre.

Peu de temps après, il y eut l'appel invitant tout le monde à venir se rassembler dans la serre. Une femme d'un certain âge leur expliqua en quoi consisterait l'activité, une chasse au trésor avec des cadeaux à la clef. Et une fois le trésor trouvé, on reboucherait tous les trous avec divers végétaux. On forma des groupes de trois enfants et leurs accompagnateurs et l'on distribua une carte au trésor à chaque groupe.

Ce fut évidemment la partie que les enfants préférèrent car ils purent mettre leurs mains dans la terre et se salir sans crainte de représailles. On trouva rapidement la clef qui ouvrait le coffre et tous les enfants purent recevoir un cahier de coloriage et un petit paquet de bonbons (que certains parents désapprouvèrent silencieusement). La deuxième partie de l'activité fut beaucoup plus tranquille et plus appréciée des adultes.

En suivant les conseils des animateurs, ils plantèrent plusieurs plantes et apprirent à en prendre soin, à les arroser, à les tailler. Teddy aimait bien mettre les mains dans la terre et faire des petits pâtés pour enterrer les graines. Harry, lui, découvrit qu'il adorait ça ! Ce qu'on leur faisait faire n'était pas des plus compliqués mais Harry n'avait jamais eu autant l'impression de s'amuser en apprenant. Il n'avait pourtant jamais vraiment aimé les cours de botanique de la professeure Chourave.

Il ne discuta pas trop avec les autres adultes, préférant une certaine solitude, surtout qu'il était encore une fois le seul de son âge. Teddy, par contre, parlait sans s'arrêter avec une petite fille qui avait une jolie robe à tournesols. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. Il les regarda avec amusement. Il n'avait guère fallu de temps pour que Teddy sorte de sa coquille.

« Comment s'appelle votre fils ? lui demanda soudainement le papa de la petite fille.

\- Mon fils ? fit Harry sans comprendre. Ah ! Ce n'est pas mon fils. Il s'appelle Teddy. C'est mon filleul, expliqua-t-il.

\- Oh pardon, je me suis trompé. »

Il y eut un petit moment embarrassant et Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour se sortir de cette situation.

« C'est, hum, impressionnant qu'une personne aussi jeune que vous passe du temps seul avec son filleul. »

C'était un compliment, évidemment, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à le voir en tant que tel.

« Merci, répondit-il seulement. Et euh… votre fille, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Ivy. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais à la maison, c'est un vrai petit monstre ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Harry n'aimait vraiment pas ça, les personnes qui dénigraient leur progéniture à la première occasion. Il tenta tant bien que mal de couper court à la conversation mais le monsieur insistait pour prolonger ce moment plus que gênant. Il ne dut finalement sa survie qu'à la petite Ivy.

« Papa ! appela-t-elle. Pipi. »

Le monsieur alla donc emmener sa fille aux toilettes et Harry s'empressa de récupérer Teddy pour changer de place. Il passa donc ainsi le reste de l'activité dans une relative tranquillité. À un moment cependant, Teddy changea son nez en groin mais au grand soulagement de Harry, personne n'avait fait attention et il gronda le gamin.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de rentrer, Harry était soulagé que cela soit fini. Il avait toutefois beaucoup aimé le travail de la terre et cela resterait un bon souvenir. Teddy était très fatigué et Harry dut le prendre dans ses bras pour rentrer.

« Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui Teddy ?

\- Pourquoi je peux pas t'appeler papa ? »

Harry bloqua. Teddy voulait l'appeler papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé répondre à ça ? Malgré tout, son cœur était tout chaud d'émotion. Comment pouvait-il lui répondre sans blesser ses sentiments ?

« Parce que je ne suis pas ton papa, dit-il précautionneusement. Ton papa, il s'appelle Remus.

\- Je sais ! s'énerva Teddy, frustré. Mais mon papa il est pas là. Les autres, ils avaient tous un papa ou une maman. Mais moi, j'ai Harry. Et les autres, y z'ont pas compris ce que c'était, "Harry". »

Si Harry s'était attendu à ça… Qui aurait cru que dès sa première sortie avec d'autres enfants de son âge, il soit aussitôt vu comme différent ? Cela lui rappelait sa propre enfance quand on se moquait de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de parents.

« Tu sais Teddy, moi non plus, je n'avais pas de papa et de maman quand j'étais petit.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Eh oui, j'étais comme toi. Sauf qu'à cette époque, je n'avais pas de parrain non plus.

\- T'avais pas de parrain ? Mais t'avais une mamie alors ?

\- J'avais pas de mamie mais j'avais une tante et un oncle.

\- Comme tata Mione et tonton Ron ?

\- C'est ça, en quelque sorte. »

Il laissa Teddy prendre le temps d'analyser tout ça. Ce n'était pas un sujet des plus simples à discuter avec un enfant. Harry s'était attendu à devoir répondre à d'autres questions ou demandes d'explications de l'enfant mais Teddy ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la maison.

o0O0o

« Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.

\- Quoi donc ? fit Andromeda.

\- C'est à propos d'un truc que Teddy a dit.

\- Oh ? »

Andromeda prit une bouchée de son quatre quarts. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait récupérer Teddy, elle et Harry s'installaient dans le salon pour une tasse de thé. Après la bombe que lui avait lâchée son filleul, il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'en parler avec elle. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

« Il m'a demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas m'appeler papa.

\- Oh… oh… »

Elle était surprise, voire choquée, évidemment.

« Et… qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry soupira.

« Que son papa, c'était Remus. Mais je sais que ça ne répond pas à sa question.

\- Il est finalement à cet âge-là, Andromeda se fit la réflexion.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il commence à comprendre ce qui l'entoure et que chez lui, ce n'est pas pareil que chez les autres.

\- Tu crois que j'aurais dû lui répondre autrement ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-elle. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse.

\- Hm…

\- Tu sais, ça lui passera sûrement. Ça ne change rien. »

Sauf que si, ça changeait tout. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Andromeda n'arrivait pas à le voir. Ce n'était pas la question que Teddy l'appelle papa ou non mais le fait qu'il _voulait_ l'appeler papa. Et que Harry ignorait qu'il devait ressentir. Il était son parrain. Pas son père. Et il ne pouvait clairement pas remplacer Remus. Mais Teddy lui-même avait dit qu'il savait que Remus était son père. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Et Andromeda ne semblait pas pouvoir – vouloir ? – l'aider.

o0O0o

« Tu m'as l'air pensif », remarqua Draco.

Il avait relevé la tête de son journal pour regarder Harry qui caressait machinalement la voûte plantaire du blond sur ses cuisses, suite à un pari perdu mettant en jeu un massage de pieds. Ils étaient installés sur le canapé du salon.

« Oh, c'est juste un truc qui me perturbe…

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider là-dessus.

\- Un avis extérieur ne fait jamais de mal. »

Il referma son journal qu'il posa sur la table basse et s'assit correctement à côté de Harry qui pesait le pour et le contre. Puis, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il raconta à Draco ce qu'il s'était passé avec Teddy. Son petit ami l'écouta sans l'interrompre et lorsque son récit fut terminé, il lui demanda :

« Et comment tu te sens par rapport à tout ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Harry. D'un côté, cela me gêne beaucoup – par rapport à Remus et Tonks, et même Andromeda –, et de l'autre, ça me touche beaucoup qu'il veuille m'appeler papa. Mais aussi, je n'ai que vingt-et-un ans, je suis encore en études… je suis trop jeune pour être papa.

\- Certains ont des enfants bien plus jeunes, pointa Draco.

\- Oui, bon, certes. Mais _moi_ , je suis trop jeune. C'est tout, dit-il de façon un peu plus irritée que prévu.

\- J'ai compris Harry, ne t'énerve pas.

\- Je suis pas énervé », grommela-t-il.

Draco souleva un sourcil qui voulait clairement dire « Je ne te crois pas ». Alors Harry l'embrassa et dit :

« Tu vois ?

\- Je vois surtout qu'on a toujours pas abordé le fond du problème.

\- Qui est ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux que Teddy t'appelle "papa", qu'il te considère officiellement comme son père ? Ce qui est, à l'évidence, déjà le cas pour lui-même.

\- Oh mince, tu as raison ! fit aussitôt Harry. Il me voit déjà comme son père, comprit-il.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à la question, Harry.

\- Mais c'est beaucoup plus important que ce que je veux ! Teddy me voit comme son père, je ne peux pas le blesser en lui refusant cela. Ça ne serait pas bien, pas bien du tout.

\- Harry, calme-toi et réponds à cette question. Comment, toi, tu te considères, par rapport à Teddy ?

\- Comme son parrain, je prends soin de lui et tout.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'éloignes du terme "papa" hormis le côté biologique ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que "parrain" et "papa" sont deux choses différentes ? »

Draco essayait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose mais le cerveau de Harry restait bloqué dans la situation sans pouvoir la voir dans son ensemble. Harry réfléchit un long moment à la question de son petit ami et la réponse qu'il lui donna finalement fut :

« Je n'ai pas changé ses couches quand il était bébé ? »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gloussement. Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Quoi, oh !

\- Pardon, rit Draco, mais c'est ÇA ta différence entre parrain et papa ? Harry, crois-tu une seule seconde que mon père, ou ma mère, ont changé mes couches quand j'étais petit ?

\- Non… approuva Harry. Mais c'est différent.

\- Pas tant que ça. »

Pour appuyer ce qu'il allait dire, il prit les mains de Harry dans les siennes.

« Harry, dit-il doucement. "Parrain", "papa", ce ne sont que des mots. Ils n'ont pas vraiment d'importance, cela ne change pas l'amour que tu éprouves pour Teddy et vice-versa. Alors je te repose la question, est-ce que tu veux que Teddy t'appelle "papa" ? »

Harry plongea dans ses pensées. Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments qu'il n'arrivait plus à analyser depuis l'événement. Sans s'inquiéter des autres, de leur avis, de quoi avait-il envie ? Si rien ne le retenait, qu'aurait-il répondu à son filleul ? En y repensant bien, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'appeler papa. À quel moment l'enfant avait intégré cet « interdit » ? C'est avec ce questionnement en tête que Harry comprit ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Et que Draco semblait avoir compris avant lui.

« J'aimerais qu'il m'appelle papa », avoua-t-il.

Puis il ajouta :

« Et pas juste parce que ça le blesserait si je refusais. »

Il regarda Draco, mine de rien un peu inquiet de sa réaction. Celui-ci lui sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bon, et bien maintenant, c'est dit.

\- Mais cela continue à me mettre mal à l'aise, intervint Harry.

\- Explique.

\- Envers et contre tout, je ne suis pas son père. Et ce n'est pas juste envers Remus. Je ne veux pas l'effacer de la vie de Teddy.

\- Harry, dit doucement Draco. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais Lupin n'a absolument rien fait pour son fils. Il est mort.

\- Tu as raison, ça ne me plaît pas du tout, l'avertit Harry.

\- Je sais mais écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Si Lupin existe dans la vie de Teddy, c'est parce que toi, sa grand-mère et qui sais-je encore, vous lui avez parlé de lui. Et soyons clairs, ce n'est pas ses parents biologiques qui l'ont élevé. Prendre le rôle de son père ne t'empêche en rien de continuer à faire vivre la mémoire de Lupin. Tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent et tu vas continuer à le faire, je te connais. Et, de ce que tu m'as dit, Teddy me semble bien comprendre la différence entre son père et toi qu'il veut appeler papa. Puis, soyons honnête deux minutes, de quoi a-t-il besoin ? D'un père mort ou d'un père vivant ? »

Harry prit le temps d'intégrer tout ce que venait de dire Draco. Il avait prit un ton dur pour mettre tout cela en évidence, mais oui, il avait raison. Mais il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute. Il tacla donc Draco dans ses bras, le faisant retomber sur le canapé.

« Aouch, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Harry raffermit sa prise autour de Draco.

« J'ai un petit ami beaucoup trop bien pour moi alors je lui fais un câlin.

\- T'appelles ça un câlin ?! s'exclama Draco. Tu m'as cassé la colonne vertébrale.

\- Tu exagères toujours.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Draco prit une position un peu plus confortable mais laissa Harry le maintenir contre le canapé. Le silence reprit sa place dans le salon et Draco joua avec les cheveux de Harry qui grommelait. Lorsque le tirage de nœuds fut remplacé par des caresses plus agréables, Harry aborda le sujet qui le chiffonnait :

« Tu aurais très bien pu me convaincre d'empêcher Teddy de m'appeler papa. Mais au contraire, tu m'as poussé à accepter.

\- Je t'ai juste posé des questions et mis en évidence un ou deux trucs.

\- Oh voyons, toi comme moi savons très bien que tu m'as manipulé, le china-t-il.

\- Je ne t'ai pas manipulé ! se vexa Draco. J'ai juste tourné la conversation dans une certaine direction… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Soyons sérieux deux secondes, dit-il tout de même. Cela ne te dérange pas qu'un enfant m'appelle papa ?

\- Pourquoi cela me gênerait ? demanda sincèrement Draco, surpris.

\- Je ne sais pas ? Parce que sortir avec quelqu'un qui s'occupe de temps en temps d'un enfant et sortir avec quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'un enfant qui l'appelle papa, c'est pas la même chose ?

\- Sous-estimeriez-vous mon envie de faire partie de votre vie, monsieur Potter ?

\- Mais t'as dit que tu n'aimais pas les enfants, essaya-t-il de comprendre.

\- Je doute avoir utilisé ces termes exacts…

\- Je ne me souviens clairement pas de ce que tu avais dit mais c'est ce que j'ai retenu, donc…

\- Très bien, alors mettons les choses au clair. Je n'aime pas être en compagnie d'enfants, c'est vrai. Ils sont trop différents de ce que je suis et surtout, j'aime mon calme. Mais c'est général et ça dépend des enfants j'imagine. Je ne suis pas contre les enfants mais je te détesterais si tu me jetais soudain dans une petite école, expliqua Draco. C'est plus clair comme ça ?

\- Euh, ouais. Mais quel est le rapport avec Teddy ?

\- C'est une variable importante de ta vie et…

\- N'appelle pas mon Teddy une "variable", le coupa Harry.

\- Un élément important, reprit-il mais le regard noir du brun le coupa à nouveau. Bon, une personne importante, t'es content ? Et donc, comme il est important, je veux qu'il te rende heureux.

\- Quel est le rapport avec ma question ?

\- C'était quoi déjà ? »

Harry eut un court rire incontrôlé.

« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas rebuté à l'idée de sortir avec une personne avec un enfant ? lui rappela-t-il.

\- Ah oui ! Eh bien, parce qu'il fait partie de ta vie ! Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi juste pour sortir avec toi. Je veux faire partie de ta vie. Je ne veux pas un bout de Harry Potter, je te veux en entier. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai accepté de participer à ta fête d'anniversaire alors que je n'y connaissais personne ? Si j'étais intéressé seulement superficiellement, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'on passe ce moment uniquement tous les deux et je n'aurais pas accepté de venir. Donc, non, je ne suis pas rebuté à l'idée de sortir avec toi même s'il y a un enfant qui t'appelle papa parce que ça fait partie de toi et de ce que tu es.

\- T'es mignon quand tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, le taquina Harry pour lui cacher que ce qu'il venait de lui dire l'avait profondément touché.

\- C'est clairement pas ce que je veux entendre, se plaignit-il.

\- Un "je t'aime" est ce que tu veux ? »

Avec un sourire, Draco déroba les lèvres de Harry pour un doux baiser.

« Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour passer du temps avec Teddy ?

\- Oui mais seulement si tu es dans les parages. Hors de question que je sois seul avec un enfant, que je ne connais pas, en plus. »

Harry eut un rire moqueur et lui promit de le mettre justement dans cette position.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Cela valait-il l'attente ? Sur ce, moi je vais me coucher car il est 3h de ce côté du monde (et que techniquement on est le 2 mais je joue sur le décalage horaire parce que je suis à l'heure pour la publication en France !)._

 _Chali_

 _P.S.: J'avais espéré dépassé la 50ème revue avec le chapitre dernier mais le compteur est resté coincé à 49 T_T Alors, dépassez-moi ce chiffre ! :D_


	11. Relations

_Bonjour à tous ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 11 de notre histoire. Vous vous rendez compte que cela fait un an que j'ai commencé à publier ici ? Que le temps passe vite. Et je me rends compte qu'en écrivant aussi régulièrement, mon écriture s'améliore et il est certain que je n'écrirais pas du tout le premier chapitre de cette histoire comme je l'avais fait._

 _Je vais commencer à publier cette histoire sur Wattpad (même pseudo) également, si certains préfèrent lire là-bas._

 _J'en profite pour vous dire que j'ai commencé un blog sur tout ce qui concerne mon écriture (et les rares fois où je dessine un truc). Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai mis le lien sur mon profil._

 _Pour ce chapitre, je vous recommande d'écouter_ Where have you gone _de_ Christoffer Franzen

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Relations**

Tout tournait autour de lui, et de plus en plus vite. Les rires incontrôlés du gamin lui collait un grand sourire sur le visage. Puis lorsqu'il avait suffisamment fait le « manège », il balançait le petit vers le matelas sur lequel il retombait avec un pouf et toujours plus de rire.

« Encore ! Encore ! » réclama Teddy.

Harry reprit sa respiration. Ses mandibules lui faisaient mal tant il souriait. Mais il était épuisé. C'est que ça demandait de la force que de maintenir un môme par les jambes et tourner sur soi-même à une vitesse suffisamment élevée pour que la force centrifuge le fasse « voler ». Il avait toujours un instant d'angoisse au moment de lâcher Teddy vers le matelas qu'ils avaient installé au sol, de peur que son filleul retombe ailleurs et se casse quelque chose. Mais celui-ci adorait ça et en redemandait.

« Ça fait trois fois que c'est la dernière fois, Teddy. Là, on arrête, j'en peux plus. »

Et pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire, il alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil qu'ils avaient repoussé dans un coin de la salle d'été avec d'autres fournitures.

« Encoooore ! » répéta Teddy.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de mettre fin à ce jeu. Harry se leva et s'empressa d'aller le faire souffrir sous une pluie de guilis.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! » Teddy demanda grâce entre deux hoquets de rire.

Mais Harry n'arrêta que lorsque Teddy sembla vraiment au bout. Pour se venger, l'enfant lui donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur frapper les gens ?

\- Mais t'es méchant et t'as pas arrêté. J'ai dit arrête et t'as pas arrêté. »

Ah, il était vexé.

« Et j'ai failli faire pipi dans ma culotte », marmonna-t-il.

Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour se faire pardonner. Il prit Teddy dans ses bras, entre ses jambes en tailleur. Celui-ci fit un « hmpf » désapprobateur mais se laissa faire.

« Tu veux un bisou pour me faire pardonner ? »

Teddy acquiesça et Harry embrassa son front puis passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés qu'il avait bouclés ce jour-là. Fatigué, Harry se laissa tomber sur le matelas, emportant avec lui le petit qui poussa un cri de surprise. Celui-ci voulut se défaire de Harry mais ce dernier l'enserra un peu plus dans son étreinte.

« Lâche-moi, gronda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas me faire un câlin ? s'amusa Harry.

\- C'est pas un câlin. Moi, j'veux un vrai câlin.

\- Oh ? Et c'est quoi un vrai câlin ?

\- C'est quand tu me prends dans les bras et que tu me serres très fort mais que ça fait pas mal.

\- Je te fais mal ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

Il libéra aussitôt de son étreinte. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de sa force. Teddy en profita pour s'asseoir sur son ventre, l'empêchant de se lever.

« Mais non !

\- Alors c'est quoi un vrai câlin ? Parce que ce qu'on faisait, c'est un vrai câlin, non ? »

Cela perturba Teddy qui réfléchit un moment. Pour montrer son intense réflexion, il joua avec sa bouche de son index puis leva le coude, glissant son index sur son menton. Il n'y avait qu'un enfant qui pouvait faire ça.

« C'était pas un vrai câlin parce que moi, j'étais comme ça. »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Alors qu'un vrai câlin, c'est quand je suis comme ça ! »

Et il ouvrit les bras en grand.

« Oooh, je vois, fit Harry. Maintenant que je sais faire les vrais câlins, tu veux m'en faire un ?

\- Mais t'es bête. C'est pas les enfants qui font les câlins. Tu sais rien, toi. »

Harry était beaucoup trop amusé pour le reprendre sur sa soi-disant intellectualité. Alors il laissa passer.

« Très bien, alors c'est moi qui vais faire le câlin. Viens là. »

Il l'invita à venir se rallonger contre lui et c'est ce que fit Teddy, ouvrant les bras pour que ce soit un « vrai » câlin. Harry le serra fort contre lui, appréciant la chaleur et les battements de cœur du petit. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête.

« Dis-moi, mon chéri, tu te rappelles quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler papa ? »

Il ignorait quel était le moment le plus propice pour aborder le sujet alors pourquoi pas maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Teddy ne répondit pas à la question alors Harry continua :

« Pourquoi tu veux m'appeler papa ? »

Le petit fut moins lent à réagir.

« Parce que t'es mon… t'es comme mon papa.

\- Et mamie, elle le sait que tu veux m'appeler papa ?

\- Je sais pas. »

Ça l'avançait beaucoup…

« Tu veux m'appeler papa ? questionna-t-il plus directement.

\- … Moui », chuchota Teddy.

Puis, inquiet, il demanda :

« Tu vas me gronder ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi je te gronderais ? » s'étonna Harry.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête pour qu'il en vienne à penser une chose pareille ?

« Pa'ce que, en vrai de vrai, t'es pas mon papa. Et que mamie, elle a dit qu'il fallait pas appeler les choses autrement que ce qu'on a dit que c'était. »

Il faisait définitivement référence à cette fois où il avait tenu absolument à savoir pourquoi un chien c'était un chien et pas un chat et vice-versa. Et ses pourquoi avaient été tellement vindicatifs et colériques – comme pouvaient l'être les pourquoi d'un enfant qui ne comprend pas – qu'Andromeda, n'en pouvant plus, l'avait enguirlandé à coup de « c'est parce que c'est comme ça ».

« Et elle a raison », dit prudemment Harry.

Teddy eut un regard horrifié.

« Mais on peut faire des exceptions, s'empressa-t-il de dire. Parce que je te donne l'autorisation.

\- Je peux t'appeler papa ? » s'exclama Teddy en se relevant soudainement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Harry eut un sourire attendri.

« Oui, tu peux. Parce que j'ai dit que tu pouvais. »

Teddy se trémoussa sur son ventre, tout content.

« Mais j'ai une condition. Tu peux m'appeler papa mais tu ne dois pas oublier que ton vrai papa, ce n'est pas moi mais Remus.

\- Oui, papa ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Okay, c'était vraiment bizarre à entendre. Il allait falloir qu'il s'habitue. En tout cas, il ne pouvait pas rendre son filleul plus heureux qu'il ne l'était à l'instant présent. Celui-ci se leva d'ailleurs et courut à l'autre bout de la pièce où ils avaient déplacé la petite table. Harry se releva sur un coude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais dessiner papa ! »

Et il prit sa trousse remplie de feutre puis trottina jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient rangées les feuilles blanches. Harry eut un soupir heureux et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Teddy était heureux, il était heureux, tout était parfait.

Et pendant tout le week-end Teddy l'appela papa dès qu'il put.

o0O0o

Comme souvent quand il était seul et n'avait pas de choses prévues, Harry avait mangé son déjeuner plus tard que d'habitude. Et comme toujours, il avait allumé la télévision pour le simple plaisir du fond sonore. Il était en train de faire la vaisselle quand ce fond sonore se fit pressant, loin de l'habituel bourdonnement des informations.

Il termina d'essuyer son assiette et la rangea avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Pour un moment, il ne comprit pas trop les images qu'il avait devant lui. Mais lorsque l'information monta à son cerveau, un frisson horrifié le parcourut. Il s'assit sur le canapé et augmenta le son pour entendre clairement ce qu'il se disait.

Juste lorsqu'il faisait cela, un avion percuta la deuxième tour encore debout. Des flammes avalèrent aussitôt celle-ci. Il y avait eu des projectiles s'écrasant sur les bâtiments alentours. Des tours jumelles de New York s'élevaient à présent une sinistre fumée noire.

« Oh Merlin ! » s'exclama Harry.

Cela parlait d'un attentat et cela ne pouvait qu'en être un. Horrifié, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'écran. Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Il n'était pas sur place, il était chez lui, en sécurité, après avoir mangé un bon repas et pourtant son cœur battait la chamade. Il était de l'autre côté du monde et pourtant il vivait ça comme si cela se passait sous ses yeux. Et dans un certain sens, oui, c'était devant ses yeux.

Une pensée le glaça soudain. Luna, Neville, ils étaient encore à New York ! Ou était-ce Chicago ? Dans tous les cas, aux États-Unis. Il se leva soudain incapable de tenir en place et se mit à faire les cents pas sans pouvoir quitter un instant l'écran des yeux. Qui montrait à présent une personne sauter du haut du gratte-ciel. Il était horrifié, horrifié.

Il se rassit et en se mordillant les ongles regarda le supplice des images. Et il était désœuvré, écœuré de ne rien pouvoir faire. Puis un troisième avion s'écrasa sur le pentagone. N'en pouvant plus, Harry alla jusqu'au téléphone et composa le numéro de chez Hermione. Mais cela sonna dans le vide. Elle, comme Ron, étaient au travail. Il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un, d'être rassuré, mais peu de ses amis avaient un téléphone. Et combien parmi les sorciers avaient une télévision ou même accès aux informations moldues ?

Oh Neville, Luna ! Qu'est-ce qui leur était arrivé ? Étaient-ils saufs ? Il tenta de se raisonner, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils se soient trouvés dans les parages. Mais si c'était le cas ? Il passa plusieurs mains nerveuses dans ses cheveux. Il voulait les contacter, savoir s'ils allaient bien mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne connaissait aucun moyen pour pouvoir les joindre. Il ne connaissait pas le nom de leur hôtel et ils ne lui avaient pas confié de numéro de téléphone pour pouvoir les appeler.

Oh, il était comme un animal en cage. Il n'osait pas sortir de chez lui et aller directement voir quelqu'un. Est-ce que Draco était au courant ? Est-ce que, seulement, les sorciers étaient au courant ? Il alluma la radio sorcière et une sorte de soulagement le prit quand il entendit les animateurs débattre de ce qu'il se passait.

La télé confirma qu'il s'agissait bien d'un attentat d'un certain groupe terroriste qui le revendiquait déjà. Quelques minutes plus tard, la première tour s'effondrait sur elle-même. On annonça qu'un autre crash avait eu lieu et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de la tour jumelle de s'effondrer sur elle-même. C'était terrible de voir ces images. Des géants de fer qui s'écroulaient d'un coup, comme si absolument rien ne les retenait, emportant avec eux les pauvres innocents coincés à l'intérieur. Un nuage de poussière. Ce qui restait au sol interdisait de penser qu'un jour un bâtiment aussi haut s'était tenu là.

À la radio, le Ministre de la magie demanda à tous de rester prudent. Il y avait une possibilité qu'un attentat ait également lieu ici, même si pour l'instant rien ne semblait en donner l'impression. Il recommanda de n'utiliser la magie qu'en ultime recours si cela se produisait. Que protéger le secret du monde sorcier était encore plus vital.

Finalement, rester dans cette pièce devint insupportable. Harry décida de partir. Un sort plus tard, il était devant le magasin de farces et attrapes le plus populaire du chemin de traverse. Il rentra à l'intérieur et trouva avec soulagement Ron qui discutait avec George. Il n'y avait presque aucun client vu l'heure et le fait que les jeunes étaient tous à Poudlard. Quand les deux rouquins le virent arriver, ils interrompirent leur conversation. Harry les prit l'un après l'autre dans ses bras.

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ?

\- Oui, tout à l'heure, à la radio. C'est une sale affaire ce qui se passe chez les Ricains, soupira George en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis hyper inquiet pour Neville et Luna…

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Ron, curieux.

\- Ils sont aux États-Unis en ce moment. »

Ron plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« J'avais complètement oublié. Ils vont bien ?

\- Justement, j'en sais rien, paniqua-t-il.

\- Okay, intervint George. Vous deux, vous allez dans l'arrière-boutique boire une tasse de thé. Je vais attendre que les derniers clients partent et je fermerai. C'est pas comme si on avait beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui ! »

Ron hocha la tête. Il prit Harry par le bras et le conduisit jusque dans l'arrière-boutique. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et alla mettre la bouilloire sur le feu. Harry sentit tout le stress qui s'était accumulé en lui se relâcher face à la présence réconfortante de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier tira une chaise près de lui et posa une main rassurante dans son dos.

« Tu es sûr que Neville et Luna sont à New York ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Mais comme je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir, ça m'inquiète encore plus.

\- Tu sais, ils sont très bien capables de se débrouiller seuls. S'ils se sont retrouvés sur la corde raide comme tu le crains, je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortiront sans problème. »

Les mots de Ron apaisèrent un peu Harry. C'était vrai après tout. Neville et Luna étaient des sorciers plein de ressources. Neville allait bientôt être auror ! Il saurait parfaitement réagir à ce genre de situation. Et ce n'était même pas dit qu'ils se trouvaient sur les lieux. La bouilloire se mit à siffler et Ron alla la récupérer et leur servir deux tasses de thé.

« Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire donc même si on est inquiet, cela ne nous avance à rien », intervint George en fermant la porte de l'arrière-boutique derrière lui.

Il s'assit sur le bord de la table et sourit gentiment à Harry.

« Donc, à défaut de pouvoir faire quelque chose, on peut arrêter de s'inquiéter. On n'aura de toute façon aucune nouvelle avant plusieurs jours. »

Pour marquer ces mots, les frères Weasley l'emmenèrent boire un coup au Chaudron Baveur. Ils forcèrent la conversation sur d'autres sujets, le distrayant de ses pensées. Et même si, au fond, dans l'esprit de chacun d'entre eux, la question de Luna et Neville restait présente, ils la reléguèrent en arrière-plan. Il ne pouvait rien y faire alors il valait mieux qu'ils se concentrent sur autre chose en attendant.

Le lendemain, Harry rejoignit Draco pour manger et put lui faire part de toutes ses inquiétudes. Draco fut très compréhensif et partagea ses appréhensions sans pour autant le laisser se noyer dans ses émotions.

Les jours passèrent et le trafic aérien américain se remit très lentement en marche. Samedi arriva bien vite et avec lui le hibou de Ron, lui apportant une note lui demandant de venir expressément au Terrier. Ni une ni deux, Harry prit Teddy dans ses bras et il transplana chez les Weasley. Toute la famille l'attendait dans le jardin. Et avec eux, deux personnes que Harry rêvait de voir. En apercevant les cheveux blonds de Luna et Neville caché derrière elle, il courut vers eux et les prit dans ses bras avec des cris de joie. Luna rigola et Neville lui rendit son étreinte. Le cœur battant la chamade de jubilation, Harry mit une main dans ses cheveux.

« J'avais peur de ne plus jamais vous voir ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sa gorge était serrée par l'émotion. Derrière ses deux amis, Hermione rit nerveusement. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues portaient les marques de larmes. Ron glissa une main sur sa taille et elle lui sourit tendrement.

« On est bien heureux d'être enfin rentré ! lui répondit avec humour Neville.

\- Ne restez pas debout ici, intervint Molly. Venez vous asseoir. J'ai préparé du thé et des gâteaux. »

C'est donc ce qu'ils firent. Et alors que Harry buvait son thé à la camomille tout en grignotant des petits sablés sur la table de jardin, Neville raconta leur histoire :

« On était à San Francisco lorsque les attentats ont eu lieu. Dire qu'on était à New York seulement une semaine plus tôt ! C'était plutôt la panique dans la rue et on se demandait tous si un avion ne viendrait pas s'écraser sur nous. On était censé rentrer le lendemain mais on a vite compris que tous les vols seraient annulés pendant au moins quelques jours.

\- On a donc demandé au réceptionniste de notre hôtel si on pouvait rallonger notre séjour, continua Luna. Et heureusement, il a dit oui ! Par contre, on n'a pas pu garder la chambre que l'on avait déjà car elle était déjà réservée par quelqu'un d'autre… »

Le ton de Luna était amer au souvenir et cela fit rire Harry. Il n'y avait que Luna pour s'offusquer d'une trivialité pareil alors que le monde était en alerte rouge.

« Du coup, on a dû attendre que les avions soient à nouveau autorisés à décoller, soupira Neville.

\- Mais on a pu visiter San Francisco plus en détail ! C'était bien, ça.

\- Bref, hier soir, on a pu prendre un avion et on est arrivé il y a deux heures.

\- J'ai pas pu dormir une seconde ! J'avais trop peur qu'on se fasse détourner. Imaginez si on nous avait fait exploser sur Big Ben ! Je leur aurais fait goûter de ma baguette, moi ! s'exclama Luna. Onze heures de vol, c'est long…

\- Surtout sans dormir, bâilla Neville. Madame m'a empêché d'avoir plus de deux heures de sommeil d'affilé. »

Et effectivement, tous deux n'avaient pas une bonne tête avec leurs cernes noires comme s'ils s'étaient pris un coquard.

« J'avais besoin que tu sois vigilant ! »

Luna en particulier semblait plutôt à cran.

« Mais on a eu aucun problème, se plaignit Neville. Et avec toute la sécurité qu'ils ont rajouté, un détournement n'est pas prêt d'arriver de sitôt. »

Arthur les coupa dans leur argument pour poser une question à propos de ces fameux avions. Harry était juste heureux de les voir rentrés, sains et saufs. Et son après-midi chez les Weasley se passa avec une douce tranquillité mettant fin à une douloureuse période d'attente et de stress. Neville et Luna ne restèrent pas longtemps, épuisés. Ils étaient venus seulement parce qu'ils se doutaient qu'on s'inquiétait pour eux. Mais même après leur départ, Harry resta au terrier pour passer le reste de sa journée avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'à l'instant présent, Draco soit également là et qu'ils soient tous réunis.

o0O0o

Lundi eut lieu la journée d'information concernant leur dernière année d'études avant de pouvoir passer les examens finals et devenir auror. Ils auraient encore le reste de la semaine de libre mais les cours et l'intégration professionnelle commenceraient dès le lundi suivant. On leur donna les emplois du temps prévus mais on annoncerait à chacun l'auror qu'il flanquerait seulement lors du premier jour. Les emplois du temps étaient susceptibles de changer selon les périodes de l'année donc il était recommandé d'aller vérifier le panneau d'affichage en début de semaine.

Lorsqu'ils furent relâchés, Harry eut la désagréable surprise de trouver un certain journaliste qui l'attendait nonchalamment. Il avait réussi à oublier l'existence de Grilled mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que ses obligations avaient disparu elles aussi. Et Harry savait exactement ce que voulait ce journaliste de misère.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. »

Grilled tendit une main et son sourire le plus affable. Avec réticence, le jeune homme répondit à son salut.

« Je me disais que la fin de votre réunion d'information était le meilleur moyen de vous attraper, plaisanta-t-il. J'ai discuté avec votre responsable éducatif et nous avons convenu de plusieurs dates et horaires qui nous conviendraient tous deux et les personnes concernées par notre petit reportage. Il ne nous manque plus, Monsieur Potter, que vous choisissiez la fameuse date parmi celles que je vais vous proposer. »

Harry était bouche bée et incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Tout avait été décidé sans qu'il ait son mot à dire, sans même qu'il soit au courant ! Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il n'était pas une putain de marionnette que l'on traînait en spectacle ! Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse déborder par sa colère, cela n'amènerait que des problèmes en plus. Il se contint et fit un sourire crispé.

« Et quand sont ces fameux jours ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous installer quelque part pour qu'on en discute plus tranquillement ?

\- Non, trancha Harry à la surprise de Grilled. On détermine ça ici et maintenant. »

Le journaliste eut un sourire mal à l'aise. Il semblait vexé du comportement de Harry mais tentait de ne pas le montrer.

« Très bien. Faisons ça ici alors. »

Ils passèrent une dizaine de minutes à discuter du jour. Grilled tenait absolument à ce que les cours aient bien commencé. De plus, il voulait, en vérité, deux jours de reportage. Un de cours et un où Harry serait avec son auror responsable, « pour présenter un article complet ». Harry tint ses positions et ils s'arrêtèrent sur un seul jour, un mardi, jour où il avait cours le matin et son apprentissage l'après-midi. Après vint la question de quel mardi. Harry voulait se débarrasser de cette histoire le plus vite possible mais le deux octobre était « trop tôt » selon Grilled. Ils se décidèrent donc sur le 9 octobre.

Fatigué de cette conversation, Harry put enfin quitter l'ennuyeux personnage. Il bouillait encore d'énervement et se dit qu'une promenade dans Londres lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il vérifia sa montre. Grilled l'avait retenu plus d'une demi-heure avec toutes ces histoires ! Ah, mais s'il était cette heure-là, cela voulait dire que Draco avait bientôt terminé le travail. Il pouvait peut-être aller le chercher et faire la promenade ensemble. Depuis que son petit ami avait repris le travail, ils n'avaient pas pu passer énormément de temps ensemble. Il lui manquait. Il voulait le voir, l'embrasser, l'embrasser partout. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Draco était asexuel. Il ne voulait pas de ça. Combien de fois fallait-il qu'il se le rappelle ? Mais il avait terriblement envie de lui…

Ses pas l'avaient porté jusqu'au bureau de Draco. Maintenant qu'il avait officiellement fini son "apprentissage", il avait eu son propre bureau. Qu'il partageait tout de même avec quelqu'un mais son propre bureau. C'était classe. Harry aussi voulait son propre bureau. Ses pensées le firent sourire. Il toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » l'autorisa une voix de femme.

Harry ouvrit la porte. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait la partenaire de Draco. Elle était assise derrière son secrétaire. C'était une femme tout en longueur et très grande. Elle ouvrit de grandes yeux en le voyant entrer. Assurément, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir débarquer une célébrité dans son bureau. Elle balbutia :

« Ha… Harry Potter ! »

Draco, installé dans l'angle de la pièce, leva aussitôt la tête.

« Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai terminé ma réunion d'informations tout à l'heure. Je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être passer un moment ensemble. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme n'arrêtaient pas de passer de lui à Draco. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Et Draco aussi, semblait-il.

« Maintenant ? Je n'ai pas encore tout à fait terminé ce que j'avais prévu.

\- Oh, une fois de temps en temps, tu peux bien partir un peu plus tôt, Malfoy », susurra la femme.

Harry sursauta. Ses mots avaient beau avoir coulé comme miel, il avait senti tout le venin qu'il y avait derrière. Qui était cette femme ?

Draco la regarda, neutre. Harry avait oublié à quel point son petit ami était capable de cacher ses émotions.

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

\- Mais aucun voyons ! Ce n'est pas comme si cela me retardait sur mon travail », plaisanta-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu peux attendre cinq minutes que je règle mes affaires ?

\- Bien sur ! »

Harry ne bougea pas, attendant. Draco lui fit les gros yeux et un court signe vers la porte. Harry fit un « oh » silencieux. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la jeune femme l'arrêta.

« Voyons, pourquoi attendre dehors, Monsieur Potter ? Nous avons plus de chaises qu'il n'en faut. Asseyez-vous. »

D'un geste suave du bras, elle lui désigna la chaise en face de son bureau. Harry chercha de l'aide de la part de Draco mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il aurait mille fois préféré s'asseoir sur le siège du côté du bureau de son aimé mais la jeune femme avait spécifiquement désigné sa chaise. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il s'assit.

La jeune femme était tout mots doux et tendres. Ils roulaient sur sa langue, savamment dorlotés. Tout dans sa posture respirait ses appas. Et elle en usait à profusion. Elle lui fit une délicieuse conversation, blaguant, racontant des anecdotes sur un ton de conspiratrice.

Mais Harry n'était pas à l'aise. Rien ne semblait pourtant le pousser sur la voie du doute mais il y avait quelque chose de mauvais chez elle. Que son apparence extérieure et son langage ne laissaient en rien suggérer. Mais était-ce les années de déceptions, Harry sentait un truc clocher.

Il fut éternellement soulagé lorsque Draco l'annonça être prêt à partir. Il bondit sur ses pieds, lança un au revoir et prit le pas. Quand ils furent dans le couloir et loin du bureau, Harry explosa :

« Oh mon dieu, Draco, qui était cette femme ?

\- Malindra Abril, deux ans plus vieille que nous. Ses parents ont été tués par une attaque de mangemorts, avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'empare du Ministère », dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Mais un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant l'air choqué de Harry.

« Et… Et ils t'ont mis dans le même bureau qu'elle ? »

Draco s'arrêta.

« Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit. Personne dans le département ne veut de moi. Je ne dois ma place qu'au travail acharné que je fais. »

Il y avait de la rage et du dégoût dans sa voix.

« En tout cas, je suis impressionné de voir que ses charmes ne t'ont pas atteint. »

Outré, Harry demanda :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Tu m'as mal compris, soupira Draco. Je suis véritablement impressionné que ses charmes ne t'aient pas atteint. Elle possède une magie innée qu'elle peut utiliser à l'envi pour se faire apprécier des gens qu'elle veut séduire. Vraisemblablement, un de ses ancêtres devaient être vélane. Je suis surpris que tu aies pu y résister, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. »

Draco se remit en route et Harry le suivit.

« Je ne sais pas… s'interrogea Harry. Il y avait un truc en elle qui me gênait. C'est comme si je voyais à travers ses… charmes. Peut-être que c'est le fait de côtoyer régulièrement Fleur. Je dois m'être habitué à la magie vélane. »

Draco eut un rire qui le surprit.

« Pourquoi tu ris ?

\- Elle doit être si énervée de ne pas avoir pu mettre la main sur toi ! »

Puis son air se fit soudain plus grave.

« Oh, elle va me le faire payer.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il. Comment ça ?

\- Elle me hait. Et le sentiment est réciproque. Quand on nous apporte des jugements, elle me refile toujours les plus durs, les moins intéressants, etc. Je suis sûr qu'elle va trouver un truc bien mesquin pour me pourrir la vie. Mais ne t'en fais pas, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'inquiétude de Harry, ce n'est rien que je ne peux gérer.

\- Tu es sûr ?…

\- Certain. Alors, qu'avais-tu prévu pour ce rendez-vous surprise ?

\- Je pensais à une simple promenade dans Londres, profiter de la fin de l'été.

\- Avec ces vêtements ? » fit-il, un sourcil levé.

Il tendit les bras, mettant en évidence sa robe de sorcier. Harry s'était habillé comme d'habitude, un haut simple et un jean.

« Oh, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. On peut utiliser un sort de confusion pour que les moldus n'y prêtent pas trop attention.

\- Bonne idée. »

Draco sortit immédiatement sa baguette et lança le sort puis envoya sa sacoche chez lui pour avoir les mains libres.

« Tu m'avais manqué… avoua soudain Harry.

\- On s'est vu mercredi dernier, rappela-t-il, surpris.

\- Oui mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que cela fait super longtemps qu'on n'a pas été tous les deux. »

Draco eut l'air dérouté pendant un instant mais finalement un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. Bon, on y va ? »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la cabine téléphone qui les ramènerait à la surface. Ils montèrent dedans et quelque temps plus tard, ils étaient dans les rues de Londres.

« On m'a parlé d'une nouvelle pâtisserie qui fait des éclairs à tomber par terre paraît-il. Ça te dit ?

\- Avec plaisir, accepta Draco. J'avais justement une envie de sucre.

\- Alors on est parti ! »

Maladroitement, Harry prit le bras de Draco dans le sien. Le blond lui sourit. Harry lui raconta la conclusion de l'histoire de Neville et Luna. Draco fut plus que content que tout se soit bien terminé et Harry le taquina sur ses véritables sentiments par rapport à ses amis. Draco prit la mouche et lui retourna la critique. Harry rit.

« Puisque l'on parle d'amis, mercredi, c'est l'anniversaire de Hermione. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? »

Draco ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise.

« Et pourquoi tu m'inviterais à l'anniversaire d'une personne qui doit probablement me détester ?

\- Elle ne te déteste pas… » contra Harry.

Draco secoua la tête et mit une main pensive sur sa joue, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose.

« Je croyais que tu voulais faire complètement partie de ma vie. Apprendre à connaître mes amis en fait partie. Je ne te demande pas d'être amis avec eux, juste de les supporter… »

Cela n'était pas bien de sa part d'utiliser ce que Draco lui avait confié pour le manipuler ainsi. C'était malhonnête, du chantage et Harry s'en voulut dès qu'il eût terminé sa phrase.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'aurais pas dû utiliser ce que tu m'as confié comme ça.

\- Non, tu as raison. Je viendrai. Si tu m'assures que je ne serai pas mal reçu.

\- Je suis sûr qu'Hermione et Ron n'y verront aucun problème et je ferai en sorte que tout le monde soit tout du moins cordial avec toi.

\- Merci. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censé offrir à Granger ?

\- Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de lui offrir quoi que ce soit.

\- C'est la bienséance Harry.

\- J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Tu peux lui offrir n'importe quel livre, elle sera contente.

\- Vraiment ? fit Draco, peu convaincu.

\- Ah, on est arrivé ! »

Ils étaient devant la nouvelle pâtisserie. La vitrine débordait de sucreries plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Un nombre raisonnable de clients attendait patiemment leur tour de passer commande. Il y avait un coin où des tables étaient disposées, permettant à ceux qui le voulaient de manger sur place. Mais la grande majorité des clients repartait avec une petite ou grande boîte dans les mains.

Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la boutique faisant tinter un carillon. Ils firent le tour des vitrines et présentoirs. Harry était déjà décidé sur un éclair au café car c'était ce qu'on lui avait recommandé mais Draco était perdu dans son choix.

« Tout à l'air beaucoup trop bon, soupira-t-il. Je ne sais pas quoi prendre. Choisis pour moi.

\- Hors de question ! refusa Harry. Si tu n'aimes pas au final, tu vas me le reprocher. Pourquoi tu ne prends pas plutôt un assortiment ? Comme ça tu mangeras le reste chez toi.

\- Hm, c'est que tu as de bonnes idées aujourd'hui. »

Harry mit une main aux doigts écartés sur sa poitrine.

« Mais évidemment !

\- Arrête ton cirque, le réprimanda gentiment Draco. Puisque l'on part sur du à emporter, je vais aussi en prendre pour mes parents pour ce soir.

\- Oh, tu manges avec eux ? demanda Harry, déçu.

\- Quoi, tu voulais qu'on dîne ensemble ? Tu n'as qu'à venir à la maison. Père a quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer qu'il ne voulait pas nous dire ce matin mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien que tu ne puisses entendre. »

Harry grimaça à l'idée d'un dîner chez les Malfoy et Draco lui fit une tête absolument adorable visant à se moquer de lui.

« Avez-vous décidé ? les interrompit la caissière.

\- Ah oui ! J'aimerais un éclair s'il vous plaît. Au café.

\- Sur place ou à emporter ?

\- Sur place. »

Elle alla chercher la douceur.

« Mais j'ai pas encore décidé ! angoissa Draco.

\- Bah décide-toi vite. »

La caissière revint avec l'éclair et Harry paya. Elle se tourna vers Draco.

« Et vous, monsieur ? »

Draco prit aussitôt un air de personne qui maîtrise la situation et énonça :

« Un parfait à la myrtille, sur place. Et, euh, à emporter… une religieuse au chocolat, un jésuite, le bavarois citron framboise, un flan, oh et puis une forêt noire, ma mère adore ça. Et un chausson au pomme.

\- Ça sera tout ?

\- Hum… oui. »

Harry ne pouvait contenir le petit rire qui avait commencé à le prendre. Pour quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à choisir, il s'était vite décidé ! Draco paya et, les joues légèrement roses, se dirigea vers une des tables libres, suivi par Harry.

« Je te hais », lui annonça-t-il en s'asseyant.

Harry rit.

« Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Je n'étais pas prêt et tu m'as pressé, se plaignit-il.

\- Et comment puis-je retrouver votre amour, mon cher et tendre ?

\- Dis que tu viens dîner à la maison.

\- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je viendrai. Pour toi.

\- Merci. »

Harry mordit dans son éclair et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. C'étaient pas des bananes, leurs éclairs étaient à tomber. La pâte feuilleté était moelleuse et mordante comme il se devait, la crème était onctueuse et légère sur la langue, l'équilibre entre le sucre et le café était juste parfait tandis que le glaçage n'avait jamais été aussi bien réussi. Harry n'avait jamais mangé d'éclairs aussi bons. Et ce n'était qu'une bouchée.

« Eh bah, il doit être bon, nota Draco.

\- Plus que ça, il est magique ! … Tu en veux un bout ?

\- Non merci, je ne suis pas très café. Et je ne voudrais pas te priver de ton plaisir.

\- T'aimes pas le café ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Pas particulièrement.

\- Hm. Et ton parfait ?

\- Bon, mais j'en ai mangé des meilleurs.

\- Monsieur est difficile je vois.

\- Monsieur est connaisseur plutôt », répliqua Draco.

La conversation dériva sur la pâtisserie française et les desserts typiquement anglais. Harry raconta en riant l'obsession de Luna pour les puddings. À partir de là, la conversation retomba nécessairement sur les événements du 11 septembre et ce que cela signifiait pour le monde sorcier. Et sans comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, Harry expliqua les sages mots de Jack et comment il n'avait pas osé retourner à la piscine le mercredi suivant ni ceux d'après, ni à aucune activité depuis le jardinage avec Teddy. Draco était choqué d'entendre cette histoire après tout ce temps et il le fit comprendre à Harry.

« J'étais trop concentré sur le fait que Teddy voulait m'appeler papa ! voulut s'expliquer Harry.

\- Ça non plus, tu ne m'as pas raconté comment ça s'est fini, le gourmanda Draco.

\- Bah il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, maintenant il m'appelle papa.

\- Donc, c'est ton fils maintenant.

\- C'est pas mon fils, c'est mon filleul. »

Le choc qui s'étala sur la figure de Draco mit Harry mal à l'aise. Il avait dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Tu veux dire que tu le laisses t'appeler papa mais tu ne le vois pas comme ton fils ?

\- Je l'aime beaucoup mais ce n'est pas mon fils. Je ne l'ai pas enfanté. Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?

\- Je croyais que tu le considérais comme ton fils. Je ne t'aurais jamais poussé à accepter sa demande sinon.

\- Je le considère comme mon fils ! »

Draco commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Mais tu ne veux pas l'appeler "mon fils".

\- Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que j'aie un fils ? s'énerva Harry.

\- Parce que c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ? une famille ! Mais moi, je ne peux pas t'offrir ça ! »

Éberlué, Harry regarda Draco engouffrer une énorme cuillère de son parfait sur le coup de la colère et… de la tristesse ? Ils avaient réussi plus ou moins à garder le ton de leur discussion bas mais les autres clients commençaient à les fixer. Discrètement, alors que Draco continuait à manger furieusement son parfait, il sortit sa baguette et, sous la table, lança un sort de silence autour d'eux.

« À cause de toi, il n'a plus aucun goût », se plaignit Draco.

Harry eut un petit sourire nerveux à la rebuffade.

« Je vais l'appeler "mon fils" si tu y tiens tant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour moi. Fais-le pour toi. J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'avais pas réfléchi à tout ce que ça signifiait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me touche autant…

\- Je ne pensais pas que Teddy t'intéressait autant. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les enfants.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est ton… rah, j'allais dire "c'est ton fils". Regarde jusqu'où j'ai cru ça ! »

Harry se tut, incapable de trouver quelque chose à répondre. Puis un autre élément du discours de Draco revint à son esprit.

« Pourquoi tu dis que j'ai toujours voulu une famille ? On n'a jamais parlé de ça.

\- Voyons, c'est évident ! Je te connais. Tu es un orphelin, tu passais tes vacances de Noël à Poudlard avec une tête de chien battu, tu traînes toujours avec la famille de ton meilleur ami et tu prends le rôle de père pour un gamin à qui il était attendu que tu n'offres que de quoi manger, des vêtements, une éducation et une fois de temps en temps une sortie. »

Il termina dans un murmure :

« Et puis une fois en quatrième année, je t'ai entendu dire à Granger que tu espérais que ton parrain et toi vous alliez former une famille. »

Harry resta silencieux, impuissant quant à savoir ce qu'il devait conclure de tout ça. Était-ce effrayant que Draco arrive à déduire autant ses désirs de quelques bribes d'informations ? Oui.

« Mais je ne peux pas t'offrir de famille », conclut Draco, dévasté.

Cela faisait exactement six mois et deux jours que lui et Draco avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à ça maintenant ? Ça ne faisait que six mois, ils ne couchaient même pas ensemble et Draco parlait de fonder une famille ? C'était bien trop tôt. Harry n'y avait même pas pensé une seule fois. Avec Ginny, cette question n'avait été posée que bien plus tard. Et puis il avait une famille. Tous les gens qu'il aimait, c'était sa famille. Ce n'était peut-être pas la famille que la Société attendait mais c'était sa famille. Il s'était fait à l'idée il y a longtemps.

Mais Draco l'aimait depuis bien plus longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas étrange finalement qu'il ait déjà imaginé qu'ils aient tous les deux une famille. Est-ce qu'il s'était imaginé Teddy comme leur fils ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il se montrait si compréhensif par rapport à leur relation ?

« Dis quelque chose… dit-il d'une voix coassante.

\- Draco… toi et moi, on n'aura pas de famille, énonça-t-il durement. On est deux hommes, on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Et Teddy n'est pas mon fils. Il ne peut pas l'être. Son père, c'est Remus. Fais-toi à l'idée, ça sera juste nous deux. »

Draco papillonna violemment des yeux et des myriades de petites larmes qui s'étaient accrochées à ses cils tombèrent comme de la poussière d'étoiles. Il resta ainsi, les poings crispés sur la table à pleurer silencieusement des perles. Aussi stupide que cela lui semblait à ce moment, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi belles larmes. Il était stupéfié devant le tableau. Il n'avait pas voulu prononcer de paroles aussi dures. Il ne pensait pas que cela toucherait autant Draco. Il était horrible. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait qu'il appelle Teddy son fils ? Il l'élevait déjà comme son enfant ! Il savait déjà très bien que ce que la Société considérait la famille modèle était très loin de ce qu'il pourrait jamais avoir. Il avait toujours regardé Molly et Arthur comme les parents qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir. Pourquoi refuser un fils quand la vie lui en offrait un sur un plateau ? Et de quel droit s'était-il permis de parler comme ça à Draco ? De le blesser comme il venait de le faire ? Il avait honte, terriblement honte.

Il ne pouvait plus regarder Draco en face, qui continuait à fixer résolument la table. Son nez s'était mis à couler et il l'essuya distraitement. Il ne faisait toujours aucun bruit, si ce n'est sa respiration saccadée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à le dévisager ? Il avait si honte de lui avoir fait mal comme ça. Il voulait retirer ses paroles, lui dire qu'ils créeraient une famille ensemble, qu'ils trouveraient un moyen, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, qu'il pourrait venir s'occuper de Teddy quand il souhaitait. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Il ne pouvait pas. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'était pas, c'était un couard, un lâche. Et pourtant, il se leva et partit.

o0O0o

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi Draco était à l'anniversaire d'Hermione ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était bien le dernier endroit où il s'attendait à le voir.

Harry avait passé deux jours vraiment infernaux. Il avait eu à nouveau un cauchemar avec Voldemort mais cette fois, Draco était également dedans. Celui-là avait été d'une violence inouïe, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis une éternité. Il l'avait laissé pantelant pour tout le reste de la journée et Harry avait plusieurs fois sursauté à un simple bruit. Un deuxième cauchemar l'avait évidemment assailli la nuit suivante.

Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Il s'était installé à une des tables et patientait tranquillement que tout le monde arrive. Il ne semblait pas s'être encore rendu compte que Harry était arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Aller le voir directement ? L'ignorer ? Il avait terriblement envie de l'ignorer. C'était l'option la plus simple. Et repoussait la confrontation à plus tard.

Il alla saluer Hermione, lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Elle était gênée que ses parents aient organisé une telle fête alors qu'elle considérait qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge pour de telles choses. Harry la taquina en disant qu'elle serait toujours le petit bébé de ses parents. En riant, elle lui donna un léger coup dans le bras pour se venger.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi Draco est là ? demanda abruptement Harry.

\- Il est venu me voir à mon bureau plus tôt. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais invité mais que tu ne lui avais pas précisé ni l'heure ni le lieu. Franchement Harry, je ne peux même pas dire que ça m'étonne de toi. Bref, je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi. Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, non, aucun problème », mentit-il effrontément.

Hermione ne parut pas convaincue mais elle laissa couler.

« À chaque fois que je discute avec lui, je suis toujours plus surprise, dit-elle plutôt. Il a tellement changé par rapport à Poudlard. Tu crois qu'on aurait dû essayer d'apprendre à le connaître à l'époque ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire. Peut-être. Mais cela ne nous est jamais venu à l'esprit. Et c'est pas comme si on pouvait y changer quelque chose.

\- Tu as raison. Allez, je te laisse le rejoindre. On commencera le repas dans un peu moins d'une heure. »

Harry s'éloigna d'Hermione. Il était temps qu'il fasse face à ses problèmes. Qu'il avait fui lamentablement l'autre jour. Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Urgh, il avait si honte. Il voulait s'enterrer dans du sable et laisser la marée l'éroder. Il se prit une flûte de champagne – pour le courage – et se dirigea vers Draco. Il tira la chaise à sa gauche.

« Cette place est libre ? »

Pourquoi il demandait un truc pareil ? Il pouvait pas juste la fermer et s'asseoir ? Draco lui indiqua d'un geste du bras qu'il pouvait prendre place. Harry s'assit et but une gorgée de champagne. Il était bon. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien dire ?

« Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

\- Tu m'as invité », répondit laconiquement Draco.

O.K., Monsieur n'était pas là pour la discussion. Après sa brève réponse, Draco l'ignora ouvertement et mangea plutôt des rillettes d'aubergine. Pourquoi il était là ? Les secondes s'égrenèrent entre eux et aucun des deux ne semblait être prêt à lâcher un mot. Oh, cette soirée promettait d'être géniale.

Le dîner commença finalement et Harry fut soulagé de se retrouver entouré de ses amis. Neville s'était assis à côté de lui et semblait vivre très mal son décalage horaire. Seamus et Dean s'étaient installés en face de lui et cela faisait au moins depuis le jour du pique-nique qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Ils les regardaient, Draco et lui, avec un intérêt tout particulier et chuchotèrent entre eux. Harry se douta vite de la raison. Ils n'étaient pas là lors de son anniversaire et n'avaient pas appris la nouvelle de leur mise en couple. Mais certainement, des rumeurs leur étaient parvenues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'interrogea Neville. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

\- C'est pas toi qu'on regarde, rit Dean. C'est Harry et Malfoy.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes en couple ? » demanda Seamus.

Harry jeta un œil à Draco qui les ignorait royalement.

« C'est vrai, répondit-il précautionneusement.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'étaient pas des craques ! s'exclama Dean. Tu me dois cinq mornilles. »

Seamus soupira et lui passa l'argent. La conversation sur ce sujet n'alla pas plus loin. Ginny venait de passer les portes de la salle en lançant un :

« Désolée ! Je suis en retard ! »

Il y eut des rires. Draco s'étouffa dans sa nourriture et ce n'était manifestement pas parce qu'il riait. Oh là là. Est-ce que c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient ? Harry eut soudain très peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Luna désigna à Ginny une chaise libre à sa table et Harry respira à nouveau. Elle était trop loin pour la discussion. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Elle s'était coupée les cheveux très courts, au ras de la nuque, ce qui la rajeunissait énormément. C'était clairement pour le Quidditch qu'elle les avait coupés ainsi mais cela lui allait très bien. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

Il arrêta de la fixer autant lorsqu'il se rendit compte du regard de Draco posé sur lui. Alors comme ça, il décidait de l'ignorer mais quand il regardait quelqu'un d'autre, il se permettait de le juger ? Non, il était mauvaise langue. Il ne savait même pas si Draco était vraiment en train de le juger. Et c'était de Ginny dont on parlait. De son ex. Ah, il avait honte de son comportement, de ses pensées. Pourquoi il agissait comme ça ? Mais ce qu'il comprenait le moins, c'est pourquoi Draco était venu si c'était pour ne pas lui adresser un mot ?

Oh, il avait hâte que cette soirée se finisse et qu'il puisse se réfugier dans son lit. Il rendit son regard à Draco avec un air de "tu veux te battre ?" mais le blond ne portait déjà plus attention à lui. Harry se sentit stupidement vexé. Il se demanda à nouveau pourquoi Draco avait pris la peine de venir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était heureux d'être là. Tout chez lui disait qu'il préférerait mille fois être ailleurs. Lorsque l'on servit le plat principal, Harry se pencha vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu es là ?

\- J'ai cru que tu ne demanderais jamais », répondit aussitôt Draco.

Et ce fut tout. Harry attendit qu'il s'explique mais Draco continua à l'ignorer et à manger son assiette. Harry soupira et laissa tomber, se concentrant sur sa propre assiette. Le temps sembla s'étirer à l'infini jusqu'à ce que le gâteau d'anniversaire arrive et que tout le monde se mette à chanter. On força Hermione à faire un discours et elle s'exécuta avec dépit. Elle remercia ses parents qui avaient organisé la fête et ses amis qui étaient venu malgré que l'on soit un soir de semaine. Elle se serait rassise si Ron ne lui avait pas refourgué un gros paquet dans les bras.

« Un cadeau commun avec tes parents », lui expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione eut un sourire mi-attendri, mi-amusé. Elle ouvrit l'emballage et tomba des nues face au contenu.

« Comment vous avez compris que je voulais un ordinateur ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses parents rirent et dirent que c'était évident étant donné que ces derniers temps elle ne parlait que de ça. Harry n'avait jamais vu d'ordinateur portable, c'était beaucoup plus petit que ce qu'il imaginait. Il n'avait en tête que les ordinateurs qu'avait possédés Dudley. Et aucun n'était portable. Mais cela avait l'air de peser un petit poids vu comment Hermione le portait. Le design de l'objet était amusant. Fermé, on aurait dit une mallette. Il ne manquait plus qu'une poignée pour pouvoir le porter comme un attaché-case. Il avait un joli turquoise.

« C'est un modèle sorti il y a deux ans d'après le vendeur mais on ne sait pas trop ce que ça change, expliqua le père d'Hermione.

\- C'est parfait, lui répondit sa fille. Je l'utilise au travail dès demain. »

On apporta les autres cadeaux qui avaient été déposés par les invités dans un coin à part pendant le repas. Gênée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention, Hermione ouvrit un à un les cadeaux, remerciant chaque personne individuellement.

« Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement comprise », dit-elle en ouvrant son cadeau.

Elle porta le livre contre elle. Quand il l'avait vu chez Fleury et Bott, il s'était dit que c'était parfait pour Hermione. L'ouvrage s'intitulait _Les Technologies moldues surpasseront-elles la magie ? — De l'avion au téléphone —_. Elle le montra à tout le monde, déjà toute excitée à l'idée de le lire. Draco se tourna vivement vers Harry, étonné. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur mais déjà il était reparti pour l'ignorer. Agacé, il croisa les bras et se rencogna dans sa chaise. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Draco à l'instant présent. Il l'aurait bien secoué mais on était en public.

Deux autres cadeaux passèrent dans les mains de la sorcière. Puis un petit paquet fut le suivant. Sa taille laissait présumer sans trop de crainte qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Hermione lut tout haut le nom qui y était inscrit :

« Draco. Je ne sais pas où tu l'as trouvé mais ton papier cadeau est vraiment magnifique. »

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre et avait vraisemblablement préféré faire un compliment avant de l'ouvrir. Elle l'avait appelé Draco, remarqua Harry. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, cela lui fit chaud au cœur. L'intéressé était figé comme un piquet. Il devait être anxieux de la réaction d'Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit le paquet-cadeau.

« Ah bah », fit-elle, étonnée, avant de rire.

Elle mit en évidence le cadeau pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Abasourdi, Harry dévisagea Draco dont les oreilles étaient devenues rouges.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas concertés ? » demanda Hermione en riant.

Draco secoua la tête.

« Tu as choisi le même livre que moi ? parvint enfin à s'étonner Harry.

\- Haha, s'esclaffa George. Je vois enfin pourquoi vous sortez ensemble !

\- Quoi ?! »

Ginny sauta littéralement de sa chaise. Tout le monde la regarda avec surprise. Elle était pantoise et ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple.

« T'étais pas au courant ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit ? intervint Draco presqu'en même temps.

\- Je croyais que c'était avec Neville que tu sortais !

\- Moi ? »

On ne tenait plus George qui tomba de sa chaise. Harry était juste liquéfié. Pourquoi Ginny n'était pas au courant ? La nouvelle aurait dû lui parvenir depuis le temps. Bon, elle ne paraissait pas en colère, c'était déjà ça, juste… extrêmement choquée. Elle se rassit sous les rires de la salle. Luna lui passa un verre de vin qu'elle but avec avidité.

« Pourquoi elle a cru qu'on sortait ensemble ? s'enquit Neville, aussi choqué que Harry.

\- J'en ai aucune idée et je veux pas savoir pourquoi. Uh. »

Il frissonna à l'idée de lui et son ami en couple. Neville lui renvoya la même image de dégoût en secouant la tête.

« Comment je suis censé le prendre ? » rit Draco.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de la soirée qu'il lui sortait un sourire. Heureux de le voir ainsi, Harry le lui rendit. Le sourire de Draco se figea un peu et il détourna le regard. Harry était éberlué. Draco était vraiment en colère contre lui. Évidemment, après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Le rire fort de Ron le ramena sur terre. Il se moquait ouvertement de sa petite sœur. Harry allait devoir avoir une discussion avec elle. En privé. Son regard accusateur d'avoir été laissé dans l'ignorance le lui assurait. Mais d'autres regards étaient également posés sur lui et Draco. C'étaient des amis d'Hermione, de son lieu de travail, pas les siens. Il ne les connaissait pas particulièrement. Oh oh. Est-ce que sa véritable relation avec Draco allait faire la Une des journaux ? Ou est-ce que les amis d'Hermione avaient un peu de bon sens ? Et sauraient garder leur bouche close ? Argh, il y avait trop d'ennuis qui venaient lui poser problèmes, là ! À commencer par Draco.

Lorsque les premiers invités commencèrent à rentrer chez eux, Draco se leva et Harry l'imita. Il alla dire au revoir à Hermione et Ron. Même si Harry serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps pour passer un moment avec ses meilleurs amis, il suivit l'exemple de Draco. Ce dernier récupéra sa longue veste et sortit du restaurant. Il jeta un œil à Harry et continua sa route. Où est-ce qu'il se rendait ? Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une ruelle, Draco se retourna brusquement, obligeant Harry à s'arrêter, et croisa les bras.

« Tu comptes me suivre jusqu'à chez moi ?

\- Tu veux pas me parler, je vais être bien obligé, rétorqua Harry.

\- Ah parce que maintenant, c'est moi qui ne veux pas te parler ? »

Harry hoqueta de surprise.

« Tu m'as ignoré pendant toute la soirée !

\- Et toi tu m'as ignoré pendant deux jours ! Après m'avoir laissé en plan à la pâtisserie ! Si je n'étais pas venu aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu serais seulement venu me voir ?

\- On s'est engueulé ! C'est pas comme si je pouvais me pointer d'un coup.

\- _On_ ne s'est pas engueulé ! _Tu_ m'as dit des choses odieuses ! Et même pas un pardon !

\- On s'est engueulé, rectifia Harry. Et je suis désolé.

\- Trop tard. Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à te demander. »

Draco se détourna et reprit sa marche. Harry lui cria :

« Tu n'es pas en reste non plus ! Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire comment je dois voir mon filleul ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

Draco eut un reniflement de dédain. Il sortit sa baguette.

« Oh non, l'avertit Harry. Ne pense pas à t'enfuir maintenant.

\- Qui c'est qui s'enfuit ? lui rétorqua Draco. Je vois que c'était une erreur de venir. »

Et il transplana. De rage, Harry donna un coup de pied dans une poubelle et poussa un juron en se tenant le pied de douleur.

« Putain, mais on peut pas être aussi têtu que lui ! »

Il soupira et se laissa tomber par terre. C'était un désastre. Mais pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, Draco était venu à cette fête d'anniversaire ? se demanda-t-il pour la énième fois. À quoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que Draco faisait toujours la victime quand ils s'engueulaient ? Une dispute, c'était à deux ! Draco aussi avait ses torts… À commencer par s'occuper d'affaires qui ne le concernaient pas. Oh mais pourquoi il avait fallu qu'ils se prennent le chou ? Pourquoi leur relation était aussi compliquée ?

Soudain allumé par un feu intérieur, Harry se leva. Leur "discussion" n'était pas terminée, il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Il saisit sa baguette et quelques secondes plus tard, il était devant le portail du manoir Malfoy. Un elfe de maison arriva quelque temps plus tard. En le reconnaissant, la créature lui ouvrit aussitôt. Visiblement, il avait encore ses privilèges que Draco lui avait accordés quelques mois plus tôt. Il entra en trombe dans le manoir et grimpa deux par deux l'escalier. Il fallait juste qu'il ne se trompe pas de pièce.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir de portes car l'une d'entre elle s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant un Draco fulminant. Le voyant, il s'approcha rapidement vers lui. Il siffla entre ses dents :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? »

La rage habitant Harry retomba. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir là ? Mais il se reprit.

« Mettre fin à cette dispute stupide.

\- Je ne veux pas te voir. »

Il tenta d'agripper son bras mais Harry l'évita. Les yeux de Draco lançaient des éclairs.

« Faut savoir ! Tu me reproches de n'être pas venu et maintenant tu me chasses ? »

Draco eut un rire moqueur.

« Sérieusement ? Va-t'en. Je suis sérieux.

\- Mais moi aussi ! »

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Draco croisa les bras et montra le menton.

« Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Qu'on arrête cette dispute.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est ça ta solution ? se moqua Draco.

\- Tu en as une meilleure ?

\- Oui. Rentre chez toi.

\- Non. »

Draco soupira.

« Tu es insupportable.

\- Toi aussi, lui rétorqua Harry, piqué.

\- Faut-il vraiment que tu sois aussi gamin ?

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Harry et Draco sursautèrent en entendant la voix qui les avait interrompus. C'était Narcissa, dans son kimono de nuit. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se réveiller ou qui avait tenté de s'endormir sans succès. Harry avait la désagréable impression d'être un adolescent qui avait fait une connerie et que les parents venaient de prendre sur le fait.

« C'est rien, Mère, dit piteusement Draco.

\- On vous entend jusque dans la chambre. Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Juste une dispute, Madame Malfoy », intervint Harry.

Narcissa inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Narcissa, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Narcissa, répéta-t-il.

\- Bien. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous disputés ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit.

« Très bien, affaire privée, je vois. Bon, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller régler cette histoire dans votre chambre. Et je veux vous voir demain réconciliés.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, Draco. »

L'ordre de Narcissa était sans appel. Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard. Accompagnés de la mère Malfoy, ils se rendirent jusqu'au devant de la porte encore ouverte de la chambre de Draco.

« Je suis navré que l'on t'ait réveillée, Mère. »

Elle balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main.

« Sois heureux que ce soit moi qui sois venue plutôt que ton père. Bon maintenant, vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour vous disputer donc réglez-moi ça. Je vous vois demain matin. Bonne nuit. »

Draco eut à peine de le temps de retourner la salutation que déjà Narcissa refermait la porte de la chambre sur eux. Il y eut un silence gêné entre le couple. Puis Harry eut un rire nerveux qui bientôt se propagea chez Draco. Toute la colère qui habitait Harry avait fondu comme neige au soleil avec l'interruption de Narcissa. Et en regardant dans les yeux de Draco, il put voir que c'était pareil chez lui.

« On dirait que je vais devoir dormir ici ce soir.

\- On dirait.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, proposa-t-il.

\- Non, reste. Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que Draco restait debout.

« Comment on fait ça sans en venir aux mains ? demanda le blond.

\- J'en sais rien. Oh si, je sais ! Dans la série que je regardais l'autre jour, ils utilisaient un ours en peluche.

\- Un… Un ours en peluche ?

\- Oui. Seule la personne qui a dans les bras la peluche a le droit de parler. Les autres doivent attendre leur tour.

\- C'est stupide.

\- Mais non ! Allez, on peut bien essayer. »

Draco soupira.

« Très bien. Essayons ton… truc.

\- Tu as une peluche ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi j'en aurais une ?

\- Oh ça va, c'était juste une question. On n'a qu'à utiliser un coussin à la place. »

Harry tendit le bras et attrapa l'oreiller.

« Hm, peut-être un peu gros. Bon, ça fera l'affaire. Assis-toi. Tu veux commencer ? »

Draco le regarda, circonspect, mais tira un fauteuil et s'installa face à Harry. Il prit l'oreiller et le posa sur ses genoux, étalant ses mains dessus.

« De quoi je suis censé parler ? demanda-t-il.

\- De ce que tu veux, tes sentiments, ce que tu veux me dire, et je n'ai pas le droit de t'interrompre. »

Draco soupira, réfléchissant. Puis il raffermit sa position dans son siège et dit :

« Je t'aime mais parfois tu es vraiment très énervant. Et tu es difficile à vivre. »

Ça commençait fort. Harry lui aurait bien renvoyé la critique mais il se contint. Il était décidé à suivre la règle de l'ours en peluche – du coussin en l'occurrence – à la lettre. Et puis leur dispute ne valait pas la peine de s'étendre encore. D'un mouvement de la main, il invita Draco à continuer.

« Hum… Et j'imagine que c'est normal parce qu'on est deux personnes très différentes. Mais on peut être similaire sur beaucoup de choses aussi. Regarde le livre qu'on a offert à Granger aujourd'hui. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, se reprit-il. Je suis très en colère par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour. On avait certes un argument mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que tu me parles comme ça. Je voulais juste mieux comprendre ce qui se passait dans ta tête. Mais tu as complètement nié mes sentiments. Et en plus tu me dis que ton filleul, ce n'est pas mes affaires. Alors, oui, je suis d'accord que je n'ai pas à m'occuper de son éducation, des valeurs que tu lui inculques, etc., mais c'est toi qui es venu me parler de ton problème avec lui. Tu m'as demandé mon avis. Alors que Teddy t'appelle papa ou non et que toi, tu l'appelles fils ou filleul, ça devient mes affaires. Tu ne peux pas décider jusqu'à quel point j'ai le droit de donner mon avis. Même s'il est contraire au tien. »

Les joues rouges d'avoir tant parlé, il tendit le coussin à Harry qui le prit avec hésitation. Comment allait-il répondre à cela ?

« Au moment de notre… argument, comme tu dis, je ne pense pas que j'étais en colère. Enfin si, mais pas vraiment. Après, oui, j'étais clairement en colère, mais pas sur le moment. Draco, tu ne m'as pas donné ton avis, tu m'as jugé. Et ça, je n'ai pas du tout aimé. Alors oui, effectivement, je n'aurais pas dû te dire que ce n'était pas tes affaires. Mais tu n'as certainement pas le droit d'émettre un jugement sur moi. Mais cela n'empêche pas que je me suis mal comporté. J'en ai honte et je suis désolé. J'aurais dû rester et m'excuser au lieu de partir lâchement. Oh. Et je t'aime aussi bien sûr même si toi non plus t'es pas facile à vivre », termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Draco eut un court rire à la tentative d'humour et récupéra le coussin tendu. Il se racla la gorge et répondit :

« Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu avais perçu mes questionnements comme un jugement. Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Mais tu as raison, je t'ai jugé et je n'aurais pas dû. Quand on aura pris du recul par rapport à tout ça, j'aimerais qu'on reparle de Teddy et de ta relation avec lui. Et promis, je ne donnerai que mon avis. Merci d'avoir reconnu que ton comportement aussi n'était pas des plus corrects. On a eu tous les deux nos torts. Et j'aimerais qu'on passe à autre chose maintenant que c'est dit. »

Il rendit l'oreiller à Harry.

« Euh… je ne vois pas trop quoi dire de plus. Je pense qu'on a tout dit. Ah si, pourquoi tu m'as ignoré tout à l'heure ? »

Il renvoya le coussin à Draco. Ce dernier regarda l'objet et le laissa finalement tomber au sol. Il quitta son fauteuil pour s'installer à côté de Harry sur le bord du lit.

« C'est stupide, répondit-il. J'étais juste vexé et énervé et t'ignorer m'a semblé être une bonne façon de te le faire comprendre.

\- C'est un peu… gamin.

\- Parce que toi, tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Mais moi, je l'assume, plaisanta Harry.

\- Tu es un horrible petit ami », dit Draco d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Harry s'esclaffa.

« On est O.K. ? voulut vérifier Draco.

\- On est O.K., confirma Harry.

\- Tu dors ici ?

\- D'après ta mère, oui. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

Draco haussa les épaules et répondit :

« Si ça ne te gêne pas.

\- Alors je reste. Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas dormi ensemble, ça me manquait. »

Draco acquiesça. Il se leva et alla ouvrir une porte que Harry n'avait pas remarqué la première fois qu'il était venu dans sa chambre. C'est qu'elle était plutôt bien dissimulée ! Elle donnait sur le dressing et son propriétaire y entra pour se changer.

Laissé seul dans la chambre, Harry s'allongea sur le lit. Leur dispute s'était terminée en un clin d'œil. Mettre la colère de côté réglait-il vraiment aussi efficacement les problèmes ? Tout s'était fini en un battement de cil et l'intervention de Narcissa y était définitivement pour quelque chose. Est-ce parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux envie d'y mettre rapidement un terme ? Ils avaient après tout chacun avoué leurs torts, s'étaient excusés et avaient promis de ne plus recommencer. Et puis en soi, leur dispute n'était pas si grave que cela. Ah, Harry n'avait pas dit qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Il fallait qu'il le dise à Draco. Mais il avait la flemme de se lever, le lit de son petit ami était si confortable. Il ferma les yeux.

« Harry, lui susurra la douce voix de Draco.

\- Hm ?

\- Tu t'étais endormi. Mets-toi correctement sous les couettes et dormons.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que je ferai en sorte de ne plus nier tes sentiments », annonça-t-il en retirant son haut.

Il se débattit avec son pantalon dont il réussit finalement à se débarrasser et suivit Draco au fond du lit.

« Merci », se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Harry se colla à Draco et enfouit son nez dans son cou. Son petit ami l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je t'en voulais, rectifia Draco. Mais maintenant, je veux juste qu'on mette ça derrière nous. Mère a raison, ça ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se dispute.

\- J'adore ta mère, rit Harry.

\- Elle t'aime bien aussi.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Oh… il te tolère. Il lui faut du temps pour apprécier quelqu'un et tu n'as pas vraiment été des plus… charmeur avec lui. Il t'en veut encore pour avoir libéré notre elfe de maison.

\- Sérieux ? Ça fait au moins dix ans !

\- Il est très rancunier.

\- Il me fait peur. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Mais je suis sûr que tu sauras le convaincre.

\- Hmpf, j'en doute.

\- C'est sûr que si toi non plus, tu ne fais aucun effort pour t'entendre avec lui, on ne va jamais s'en sortir.

\- Chut… le fit taire Harry avec un sourire. Fais-moi un bisou de bonne nuit plutôt. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, amusé, et embrassa son front.

« Pas là », se plaignit Harry.

Draco rit et, une main sur la jugulaire de Harry, l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps.

« Allez, bonne nuit. »

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

On se retrouve le mois prochain !


	12. Pour toi

_Bonne fête du travail ! Vous avez tous reçu votre petit muguet ?_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est le début de la nouvelle ère du Japon mais aussi l'heure de poster ce chapitre 12 ! J'ai eu du mal à le terminer celui-là… mais j'ai enfin pu y mettre une scène (Un indice, "lapin".) que j'avais en tête depuis les premiers chapitres donc j'en suis très heureuse._

 _Pour la musique de fond, je vous conseille "_ You, me & gravity _" de Jim Guthrie et JJ Ipsen._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Pour toi**

Harry se réveilla avec une agréable sensation dans le bas-ventre. Une trop agréable sensation. Il regarda en bas et soupira. Il avait la trique. Et il était collé contre Draco qui, Merlin merci, était encore en train de dormir. Ils venaient tout juste de se réconcilier, pourquoi son corps le trahissait-il comme ça ? Il n'avait aucune idée de comment son petit ami réagirait s'il s'en rendait compte mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Tentant de se défaire des bras de Draco, il ne réussit qu'à frotter son érection contre la jambe du blond. Bon, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il allait juste rester tranquille et attendre que ça passe.

Mais les secondes, puis les minutes défilant, rien ne passa. Harry rejetait évidemment la faute sur Draco qui lui soufflait de manière régulière dans l'oreille. Pourquoi il le tenait aussi fort dans ses bras ? Harry ne pouvait pas bouger d'un iota sans craindre de réveiller le dragon. Il soupira. Il n'avait plus qu'à se rendormir et oublier tout ça. Alors pourquoi Draco continuait-il à lui respirer dans l'oreille ? Ça lui provoquait des frissons dans tout le corps.

Il rouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur le plafond. Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Et il était passé d'une simple érection matinale à une excitation irrépressible. Oh oui, à l'instant présent, il avait terriblement envie de faire des trucs coquins avec l'homme endormi à côté de lui.

Draco grommela dans son sommeil et Harry retint sa respiration. Mais le blond se mit tout de même à bouger et sans s'en rendre compte glissa une jambe entre celles de Harry. Ce dernier laissa échapper un petit gémissement qui était à moitié rempli de désespoir. Pourquoi Draco devait-il être asexuel ? Si seulement il était attiré par tout ça… Harry l'aurait réveillé par des baisers, Draco aurait souri en découvrant son excitation et ils auraient fait des trucs cochons dès le matin. Mais Draco n'était pas attiré par tout ça et Harry se retrouvait dans cette terrible position.

Tiens, pas une seule fois il avait réveillé Draco par un baiser. Ah, pourquoi il pensait à ça maintenant ? Mais à présent, il avait envie d'embrasser Draco. Pas pour s'amuser plus en profondeur, non, se persuada-t-il. Juste parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé de baisers pour le réveiller. Mais il avait une érection qui ne voulait pas se calmer alors il ne pouvait absolument pas faire ça.

« Hm… Salut », murmura la voix endormie de Draco.

Harry sursauta. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son petit ami s'était réveillé.

« Bonjour, toi », croassa-t-il.

Oh non, il allait définitivement se rendre compte de son problème. Allez, il fallait qu'il prenne le taureau par les cornes. Il était un Gryffondor oui ou non ? Ex Gryffondor, certes.

« Draco… commença-t-il. J'ai un petit problème. Et tu le rends encore plus problématique. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre ses propos sibyllins. Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda dans la fameuse direction, soulevant la couette.

« Désolé. »

Draco lui rendit un regard amusé et s'éloigna un peu de Harry, lui permettant de respirer à nouveau.

« Ça arrive à tout le monde, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- C'est pas comme si tu avais fait exprès, non ?

\- Oui mais… »

 _Je me suis imaginé des choses grivoises avec toi._ Il ne pouvait pas dire ça. Les lèvres de Draco qui se posèrent sur les siennes le prirent au dépourvu. Il répondit au baiser. Sa partie basse eut un sursaut d'énergie. Instinctivement, tout en continuant à embrasser Draco, il le repoussa dans le lit et se plaça sur lui, enfermant son visage dans ses mains. Draco se défit de ses lèvres.

« Attends… »

Harry revint sur terre et regarda, horrifié, l'air confus de son petit ami.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Draco lui offrit un regard doux et plaça la joue de Harry dans sa main droite. Harry la caressa et y déposa un baiser.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

\- C'était juste pour te faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réagisses comme ça.

\- Je suis beaucoup trop excité pour penser correctement. »

Le rire cristallin de Draco remplit la chambre.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde », dit-il d'un air entendu.

Rougissant, Harry se rendit compte de son érection que son caleçon cachait difficilement et du fait qu'il était encore assis sur le ventre de Draco. Mais il ne se dégagea pas.

« Est-ce que c'est non ? »

Draco réfléchit un instant, fixant un point au-delà de Harry.

« J'imagine que c'est un "pas trop".

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Tu as l'air d'en avoir très envie.

\- Mais toi ? Tu n'aimes pas ça, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'aime ou non. Aimer quelque chose et en avoir envie sont deux choses très différentes.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Tu veux qu'on le fasse ou non ? »

Draco soupira et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on ne ferait rien et on jouerait plutôt aux cartes. Mais tu n'es pas moi et tu as des envies qui te sont propres. Pour toi, je suis d'accord pour faire ce que tu veux.

\- Donc tu veux pas », conclut Harry, embrouillé.

Il descendit de son perchoir et Draco s'assit.

« Si tu continues comme ça, c'est sûr que je n'aurai envie de rien du tout.

\- Ah ! Donc c'est oui. »

Draco se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Laisse tomber. Je voulais juste te faire plaisir mais si tu joues les idiots… »

La lumière se fit enfin dans l'esprit de Harry.

« Tu veux dire que tu serais d'accord pour coucher avec moi juste parce que j'ai envie ?

\- Pas "coucher", rougit Draco. Mais oui. »

Il aurait dû être content, Draco était d'accord pour qu'ils aient des moments coquins ! Mais cela l'alerta plus qu'autre chose.

« Est-ce que je t'ai trop pressé ? Je sais que je viens littéralement de te monter dessus mais jusque-là, je pensais avoir réussi à ne pas te pousser à accepter, comme la dernière fois. Je ne veux pas que tu acceptes qu'on fasse des trucs ensemble juste parce que j'en ai envie. »

Draco prit la main de Harry pour l'inciter à se calmer.

« Tu ne m'as pressé en rien du tout et je n'en attendais pas autant de ta part. Je te suis vraiment reconnaissant de m'avoir accepté comme ça. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu serais aussi compréhensif. Parce que des fois, tu peux être très obtus, se moqua-t-il gentiment. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que ça ne me dérangerait pas si, une fois de temps en temps, tu avais envie qu'on ait un moment à deux, comme là. Je veux bien essayer, parce que c'est toi. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'en ai envie, juste que je suis d'accord si toi, tu en as envie. »

Il ne méritait pas un petit ami comme Draco. Dire que la veille encore il se demandait pourquoi il s'était lancé dans une telle relation. Mais c'était tout ça qui faisait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Draco.

« Merci d'avoir pensé à moi comme ça. Désolé d'avoir paniqué. »

Draco rit et tapota gentiment la main de Harry.

« Ceci dit, je vois que ça s'est un peu calmé chez toi et toute cette discussion m'a vraiment sapé l'envie de faire quoi que ce soit, même te faire plaisir. De plus, mon ventre crie famine. Donc on ne fera rien aujourd'hui, c'est d'accord ?

\- Euh, bien sûr. »

L'érection de Harry s'était effectivement calmée et il ne doutait pas qu'elle aurait totalement disparue d'ici quelques instants. Il aurait toutefois bien eu envie d'un moment coquin avec Draco mais il accepta le refus de bon cœur. Draco était d'accord pour avoir du sexe avec lui ! Même juste un peu ! C'était décidément une très bonne nouvelle. Pour lui. Draco était-il vraiment O.K. avec tout ça ? La prochaine fois qu'ils sortiraient ensemble, c'était décidé, ils feraient quelque chose que son petit ami avait envie de faire.

Il embrassa rapidement Draco et quitta le lit, renfilant ses vêtements de la veille. Le blond, lui, alla choisir dans son dressing sa tenue pour la journée. N'ayant rien à faire en l'attendant, il le rejoignit et le regarda se changer. Puis une fois prêts, ils descendirent pour se rendre dans la salle à manger où la table était servie. Narcissa et son mari étaient déjà installés et les deux jeunes hommes rougirent en se rappelant leur stupide dispute de la veille.

« Bonjour les garçons. »

Il n'y avait bien que Narcissa pour les appeler "garçons". Draco salua ses parents et s'assit. Harry fit de même en disant :

« Bonjour Narcissa, Monsieur Malfoy. »

Lucius Malfoy tiqua à l'utilisation du prénom de sa femme mais il se contenta de répondre cordialement à la salutation. Ceci fait, Harry se servit dans les plats alors que Draco avait déjà commencé à manger. Alors que Harry gardait le silence, il discutait avec ses parents. Ce n'était pas le même genre de discussion que Ron pouvait avoir avec ses parents le matin mais l'atmosphère était identique. Une discussion en famille, autour du petit-déjeuner. Harry en était presque jaloux.

« Je dois vous laisser, j'ai des affaires pressantes dont je dois m'occuper », s'excusa Lucius Malfoy en posant sa serviette sur la table.

Il embrassa la joue de sa femme, posa une main paternelle sur la tête de Draco et n'offrit qu'un signe de tête à Harry. Puis il quitta la salle. Malfoy père parti, Harry osa enfin poser la question qui lui était venue en voyant le patriarche :

« Draco, c'était quoi du coup l'annonce que ton père allait faire l'autre jour ?

\- Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? s'étonna Narcissa, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion. Père nous a simplement annoncé que la fortune familiale était à nouveau à son plus haut.

\- Et que presque tous nos contacts sont revenus ! s'enthousiasma Narcissa. La famille Malfoy est à nouveau dans les bonnes faveurs de la haute société sorcière.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry, stupéfait. En seulement moins de trois ans ?

\- Oh oui, Père a beaucoup travaillé pour ça.

\- Maintenant que tout cela est derrière nous, j'aimerais bien qu'il prenne du temps pour lui et sa famille, soupira Narcissa. Il n'a plus besoin de partir aussi tôt… »

Elle était visiblement esseulée de l'absence de son mari. La famille Malfoy était beaucoup plus soudée par l'amour qu'il l'avait cru. Et encore, à Poudlard, Harry était persuadé qu'il n'y avait pas d'amour du tout. N'y avait-il donc que chez lui qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'amour ? Et pourquoi cela continuait-il à le toucher après toutes ces années ?

o0O0o

Avec le retour des cours, Harry retrouva soudain un certain rythme auquel il eut du mal à s'adapter. Enfin, il ne pouvait guère parler de "cours", le terme alternance aurait été plus correct vu que plus de la moitié de sa semaine se passait sur le terrain. Il fut content d'apprendre que l'auror qu'il devrait assister n'était autre que Julian qui avait déjà été son référent l'année passée. Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde, certains se retrouvant parfois avec des aurors qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Le service éducatif avait peut-être jugé préférable que quelqu'un qui connaissait déjà bien Harry Potter serait plus adapté pour être son auror référent pour l'année à venir.

Une fois la première semaine passée, Harry et Draco comparèrent leurs emplois du temps pour décider quels jours ils passeraient le midi ensemble. À leur grand dépit, ils ne purent se caler qu'un seul jour, le jeudi. Harry ne put même pas trouver de moment libre avec Hermione – comme d'habitude, débordée – et tous deux convinrent de se faire un dîner ensemble le lundi soir où ils terminaient tous deux à vingt heures passées.

La deuxième semaine, la nouveauté de son travail se fit moins présente et Harry s'habitua à passer presque tout son temps avec Julian qui était un joyeux luron, complètement gaga de sa femme et sa fille. Il l'appréciait déjà avant mais il put le découvrir plus en profondeur et petit à petit, une véritable amitié se forma entre les deux hommes.

Vint le jour du reportage de Grilled. Il interrogea tous ses professeurs, toutes les personnes avec qui il échangeait plus d'un mot et évidemment Harry lui-même. Il perturba la tranquillité de la classe avec le crépitement de son appareil photo. L'après-midi fut encore plus désagréable, Harry, Julian et Grilled étant juste tous les trois. À la fin de la journée, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi fatigué de toute sa vie et il était juste content de voir la fin du chapitre Grilled. Le journaliste lui promis par ailleurs que l'article paraîtrait dans le courant de la semaine suivante ou celle d'après. Harry avait l'impression d'être une de ces personnalités des magazines people qu'il y avait dans la salle d'attente du docteur que Pétunia l'emmenait voir quand il était trop malade pour guérir de lui-même. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie soit sujet de distraction. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer quand sa relation avec Draco éclaterait au grand jour ? Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Jeudi arriva et pour une fois, Harry était en avance, Julian ayant voulu prendre sa pause déjeuner un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir commencer le travail de l'après-midi plus tôt. Ils allaient devoir se déplacer et Julian voulait arriver sur place en avance. Se doutant qu'il n'aurait pas le luxe d'attendre Draco pour commencer à manger, Harry avait déjà commandé son repas.

Il commençait tout juste son bœuf Wellington lorsqu'il vit Draco arriver. Et Harry ne put détacher ses yeux de lui. À vrai dire, tout le monde le regardait. Il avait… des oreilles de lapin. Roses. Sur la tête. Sa mâchoire se décrocha. Draco prit place face à lui et lui fit un sourire amusé.

« C'est ma beauté qui te fait cet effet-là ? Tu vas avaler des mouches. »

Harry balbutia et pointa du doigt les oreilles à la Bugs Bunny, incapable de prononcer un mot. Draco fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur sa tête. Ses doigts passèrent au travers comme si elles n'étaient qu'une illusion… Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Quelques personnes rirent sous barbe. Harry était tellement choqué par l'idée d'un Draco avec des oreilles de lapin qu'il était impossible pour lui de trouver ça drôle. Oh, à Poudlard, assurément il se serait fendu la poire mais à l'instant présent, il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la confusion.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'agaça Draco.

Harry déglutit, retrouvant sa voix.

« Tu… as des oreilles de lapin. »

Draco fronça les sourcils et tenta de sentir lesdites oreilles sur sa tête.

« De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je suis sérieux. »

Ennuyé, Draco prit le verre d'eau qui était apparu quand il s'était assis et en renversa le contenu sur la table. Harry sursauta. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Mais déjà son petit ami prenait sa baguette et lançait un sort réfléchissant qui transforma l'eau en miroir. Il se pencha et eut un glapissement de surprise en voyant son reflet. Sa main vola au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il essayait d'attraper les oreilles insaisissables.

« Enlève-moi ça », ordonna-t-il avec une voix paniquée.

Harry ratterrit sur terre et sortit sa baguette.

« Finite incantatem. »

Mais rien ne se passa.

« Pourquoi ça ne part pas ? Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est quelque chose que j'ai ingéré ?!

\- Draco, calme-toi. »

Harry posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Ça ne pouvait être que dans mon thé. Oh Merlin, depuis combien de temps j'ai ça ? »

Un silence horrifié le traversa.

« C'est pour ça que tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais un veracrasse. Et qu'on riait dans mon dos.

\- Tu as une idée de qui a fait ça ?

\- Abril. Ça ne peut être qu'elle. Non, c'est trop évident, ce qui veut dire que ça ne peut pas être elle. Oh non… j'avais un jugement tout à l'heure. L'accusé me regardait comme si… comme si j'avais des saloperies d'oreilles de lapin sur la tête ! Et personne ne m'a rien dit. »

Draco se prit le visage dans les mains de honte. Harry n'avait jamais vu l'aristocrate aussi désespéré.

« Ce… ce n'est pas si grave, tenta-t-il de le raisonner.

\- Pas si grave ?! Moi, Draco Malfoy, ai des oreilles de lapin. Rose bonbon en plus ! Le peu qui restait de ma crédibilité vient d'être enterrée sous une tonne de purin de dragon ! »

Draco se leva d'un bond.

« Je rentre chez moi, déclara-t-il.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire de la sorte. »

Harry attrapa le bras de Draco et le força à se rasseoir.

« T'es un Malfoy, oui ou non ? Agis comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent. »

Draco le regarda, éberlué. Il désigna le haut de sa tête et asséna:

« J'ai des oreilles de lapin. »

Harry ne put se retenir. Il explosa de rire. Draco rougit de rage.

« Désolé, je voulais pas, s'excusa-t-il. C'était plus fort que moi. »

Il prit une inspiration, reléguant son envie de rire en arrière-plan.

« Si même toi tu te moques de moi… déprima Draco.

\- Je ne me moque pas. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Avoue que si c'était moi dans ta situation, tu aurais ri tout ton saoul.

\- … Tu as raison.

\- Bon. Une idée de comment enlever ces oreilles ?

\- Si ce n'est pas un sort, il n'y a que deux solutions. Attendre que les effets de la potion disparaisse. Ou aller à Sainte-Mangouste. Urgh, ni l'un ni l'autre ne me semblent plaisants.

\- J'ai une troisième proposition, proposa Harry.

\- Je t'écoute, fit Draco, suspicieux.

\- George et Ron font beaucoup d'expériences pour leur boulot et ça leur pète parfois au nez. Donc ils se retrouvent parfois dans le même genre de situation que toi.

\- Et ?

\- Et ils ont des remèdes "maisons" pour régler ça. Je suis sûr qu'ils pourront t'aider. »

Draco souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Si tu as le temps après manger, tu pourras y aller. Je ne peux pas t'accompagner aujourd'hui par contre. Je suis pressé.

\- J'y vais maintenant.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Hors de question que je passe une minute de plus avec des oreilles de lapin sur la tête. »

Harry ne pourrait pas le convaincre de rester, même pour un déjeuner avec lui. Leur moment à deux tant attendu !

« Viens chez moi ce soir, l'invita-t-il.

\- Seulement si je parviens à faire disparaître ce maléfice. Sinon, je pars en ermitage. »

Draco rassembla ses affaires, salua Harry d'un mouvement de tête et partit, laissant le brun tout seul avec un plat qui avait refroidi. Harry avait encore du mal à croire ce qui venait de se passer.

Il passa le reste de la journée les pensées tournées vers l'homme qu'il aimait, un peu soucieux. Mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer voir Draco chez lui ce soir-là. Il ignorait comment ce dernier réagirait si le mauvais sort ne pouvait pas être annulé mais Harry voulait être là pour lui. Qui pouvait bien avoir osé faire une chose pareille ? Harry fit rapidement taire la petite voix qui lui murmurait que si l'occasion lui avait été donnée à Poudlard, il aurait réalisé cette farce lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait changé tout de même ! Cela l'étonnait toujours de revoir ce qu'il faisait quand il était plus jeune. Il était si immature. Pas qu'il avait l'impression d'être plus mature aujourd'hui, mais…

De retour chez lui, il commença à préparer le dîner, en espérant voir bientôt apparaître Draco qui était censé avoir terminé le travail environ une heure plus tôt. Peut-être avait-il décidé de passer d'abord par chez lui ? Il avait vraiment envie de passer un moment avec lui. Ils s'étaient seulement vus pour leur déjeuner hebdomadaire depuis l'anniversaire d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire quatre fois si l'on comptait le court moment de ce jour. Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite.

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ferme le ramena sur terre. Il était enfin arrivé ! Harry essuya ses mains sur son tablier et se rendit vers l'entrée pour accueillir son petit ami. Il fut toutefois étonné de le voir en compagnie de Ron.

« Bah, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Sympa. Je vois que tu es content de me voir », le taquina son meilleur ami.

Harry lui lança un regard peu impressionné.

« Malfoy m'a dit que vous dîniez ensemble, j'ai décidé de me rajouter. Et Hermione. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou pour la prévenir. Elle arrivera sûrement dans un peu moins d'une heure. Ça ira pour le repas ?

\- Je vais augmenter les portions mais il n'y a pas de problème, j'ai prévu large. Mais je vois que vous avez réussi à régler ton problème, Draco.

\- Cela a pris un temps infini, se plaignit-il aussitôt.

\- On a pu véritablement s'en débarrasser que tout à l'heure, intervint Ron. C'était une sacrée potion. Mais ce n'est pas pire que la fois où George a voulu faire des bonbons tire-langue.

\- Oh là là, ces bonbons tire-langue. Plus jamais ! Attends, tu as dit "tout à l'heure" ? Tu n'es pas retourné travailler cet après-midi Draco ? »

L'intéressé grimaça et déposa son manteau sur la patère.

« Je n'avais que des dossiers de prévu. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais séché un jugement ou une réunion. Et j'ai prévenu le directeur de notre département.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas te retomber dessus, s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Il n'y a pas intérêt ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai lancé le maléfice. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre victime ! »

Draco était remonté. Harry préféra ne pas répondre à cela de peur de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il invita donc plutôt ses invités à venir s'installer dans la cuisine pendant qu'il continuait à préparer le repas. Il était étrange de voir Draco et Ron assis l'un en face de l'autre autour d'une tasse de thé. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il espérait voir devenir habituel se rendit-il compte. Ron raconta leurs diverses tentatives pour mettre fin aux oreilles de lapin de Draco.

Le dîner était tranquillement en train de cuire dans le four quand Hermione arriva, son énorme sacoche de travail avec elle. Ron alla aussitôt l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et récupéra sa sacoche. Harry était content de la voir, il avait l'impression que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de repas tous ensemble. Et à vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous les quatre. C'était complètement imprévu mais c'était pour le mieux. La mésaventure de Draco avait eu du bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient dressé la table et commencé à manger. L'affaire des oreilles de lapin les amena à parler de toutes les farces, sorts et autres pitreries qu'ils avaient faits ou tout du moins constatés à Poudlard. Avec les jumeaux Weasley, c'est qu'il y en avait eu des événements marquants ! Cela permit de dérider un peu Draco qui finit enfin par moquer sa propre infortune. C'est ainsi que Harry prit conscience que sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Draco et Hermione s'étaient étonnamment bien rapprochés. Ils utilisaient leurs prénoms et se parlaient sans trop de retenue, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas avec Ron. Est-ce qu'une amitié était en train de naître entre sa meilleure amie et son petit ami ? Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas lui ! En même temps, il n'aurait jamais cru sortir un jour avec Draco Malfoy, ce qui était encore plus incroyable, à son humble avis.

« Et sinon, comment se passe votre relation ? demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

\- J'avoue que j'suis intrigué moi aussi. Au passage, Ginny attend toujours son explication.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je lui parlerai à Noël. Elle revient bien pour les vacances ?

\- Normalement, confirma Ron. Mais répondez à la question.

\- Oh mais je sais pas quoi dire… dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

\- On se dispute facilement mais tout semble aller bien jusqu'à présent, expliqua rapidement Draco.

\- Tiens, comment tes parents voient votre relation ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Mes parents ? » s'étonna Draco.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir un peu.

« Hum, ma mère semble beaucoup apprécier Harry et elle me dit régulièrement qu'elle est très contente pour moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle savait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi depuis longtemps.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Depuis longtemps ? C'est quand "longtemps" ? » demanda curieusement Ron.

Ah. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait dit qu'à Hermione que Draco était amoureux de lui depuis Poudlard. Son cœur se réchauffa d'amour pour sa meilleure amie qui avait gardé sa confidence pour elle. Qu'allait donc répondre Draco ? Il était curieux de le savoir. Allait-il être honnête ou vague ?

« Oh, réfléchit le sujet de ses pensées. Depuis la quatrième année peut-être ? »

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Quatrième année ? Nooon… Si longtemps ? »

Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête. Ron revint sur le sujet de départ :

« Et ton père du coup ? Que pense Lord Malfoy de la relation de son cher fils unique ? »

Harry eut un sourire à l'ironie de son meilleur ami. Draco ne prit pas la mouche, heureusement, et ignora la moquerie.

« Il me déteste, répondit Harry.

\- Il ne te déteste pas, tempéra Draco. Il respecte notre relation mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Je sais qu'en soi il n'approuve pas mais mon bonheur lui est plus important.

\- Ça veut dire que t'as encore une chance de charmer ton beau-père, Harry ! » ricana Ron.

Harry pinça les lèvres et donna un coup de pied sous la table à Ron qui grogna alors que Draco et Hermione échangèrent un rire.

« Parler de belle famille me fait penser à quelque chose que j'aimerais vous annoncer.

\- … Maintenant ? » demanda Ron.

Il avait l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Maintenant, confirma Hermione. Ron et moi, nous avons décidé de nous marier. »

Harry en resta pantois. Ses deux plus proches amis, se marier ? Pourquoi était-il aussi surpris ? Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de trois ans, ils étaient tous les deux dans la vie active, ils vivaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an, c'était une suite logique. Alors quel était ce sentiment qui lui serrait la poitrine ?

« Félicitations, les congratula Draco. Vous comptez vous marier quand ?

\- On aimerait bien faire cela au printemps prochain. Ça m'a l'air un peu rapide en terme de temps mais Ron m'assure qu'on est large. »

Avec un sourire, elle plaça sa main sur celle de son petit ami. De son fiancé, se corrigea Harry.

« Tu n'as rien à dire Harry ? demanda avec inquiétude Hermione.

\- Si bien sûr ! Désolé, j'étais juste étonné. Je suis très content pour vous deux. Vous avez décidé ça quand ?

\- Il n'y a pas très longtemps, le week-end dernier, répondit Ron.

\- Vous êtes les premiers au courant. On va trouver un prétexte pour réunir mes parents et la famille de Ron la semaine prochaine et leur annoncer.

\- Je viendrai avec Teddy alors.

\- Bien sûr ! »

Draco proposa alors de porter un toast et Harry alla chercher une de ses meilleures bouteilles de vin pour célébrer l'événement. Il servit tout le monde et ils trinquèrent. Le reste de la soirée fut joyeux et bon enfant. Harry but plus que de raison. Mais c'était pour fêter ça. Il avait bien le droit de boire pour l'annonce d'un mariage, non ?

Quand il commença à se faire tard – ils travaillaient demain après tout – Hermione et Ron firent leurs au revoir. Harry proposa à Draco de rester dormir et celui-ci accepta. Ils passèrent donc le reste de la soirée à discuter sur le canapé avant d'aller finalement se coucher. Harry aurait bien voulu faire quelques galipettes avec son petit ami mais il n'osa pas proposer. Il avait le sentiment que Draco n'aurait pas été pour et il n'avait pas envie de s'essuyer un refus.

Il éteignit la lumière et Draco vint se coller à lui. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Harry poussa un long soupir sans le vouloir. Draco caressa le haut de son bras doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. »

Harry soupira à nouveau. Draco commençait à devenir doué pour comprendre ce qui se passait chez lui. Alors que lui avait encore l'impression de tâtonner. Les caresses sur son bras lui firent quitter ses pensées.

« Je n'arrive pas à être heureux pour Ron et Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, je devrais être heureux pour eux. Mais j'ai comme l'impression d'être laissé derrière.

\- C'est parce qu'ils font leur vie tous les deux sans toi.

\- C'est ça. Je sais bien que ce sont mes amis et qu'ils ne me laisseront pas tomber mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression d'être mis de côté. Ils sont pourtant en couple depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas, peut-être le côté officiel d'un mariage qui rend tout ça trop réel. »

Draco quitta son bras pour caresser sa joue.

« Et tu ne peux rien y faire.

\- Non, confirma Harry. Et même si je pouvais, je ne ferais rien. Ils ont le droit d'être heureux sans que je ne les retienne pour une raison aussi égoïste et irraisonnée que de vouloir garder notre amitié telle qu'elle l'a été du temps de Poudlard et les garder pour moi. Mais ça n'empêche que je me sens délaissé. »

Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda. Leurs yeux s'étaient habitués à la nuit.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais », déclara Draco d'un ton possessif.

Cela rassura étrangement Harry et il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son petit ami. Ils échangèrent un baiser. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Draco le possédait et clamait qu'il était sien et Harry se complaisait dans cette domination. Draco lui appartenait tout autant. Harry cligna des yeux et revint sur terre quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

« Tu es toujours triste ? demanda Draco.

\- Plus maintenant. »

Et il captura à nouveau les lèvres de son partenaire.

o0O0o

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il lui fallut un moment pour se replacer. C'étaient les gémissements de Draco qui l'avait réveillé. Il se débarrassa de la couverture qui le gênait et secoua gentiment l'épaule de Draco. Mais Draco continuait à murmurer des choses indiscernables et à trembler. Il le secoua plus franchement et cette fois Draco ouvrit des yeux terrifiés. Il se débattit violemment.

« Lâche-moi », cria-t-il désespérément.

Harry obéit aussitôt.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar », le rassura-t-il.

Il allait pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Draco s'écria :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Il se réfugia le plus loin possible de lui et replia ses genoux contre lui, tremblant toujours. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Draco faire un cauchemar. Lui-même ne réagissait pas aussi violemment quand ça lui arrivait.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, répéta-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar », réfuta Draco.

Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Comment était-il censé réagir ? Il voulait l'enlacer pour lui faire prendre conscience de son environnement et pour le rassurer mais Draco semblait contre n'importe quel attouchement.

« Draco, dit-il doucement. Tout va bien. Je suis là. Tu es chez moi, dans ma chambre. On n'est que tous les deux. Tu es en sécurité. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve mais c'est fini maintenant.

\- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. »

Sa voix s'était faite régulière. Il semblait à nouveau prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il respira profondément. Harry jugea qu'il était à présent sûr d'enlacer Draco. Un léger raidissement l'accueillit mais Draco finit par se détendre dans son étreinte.

« Si ce n'était pas un cauchemar, qu'est-ce que c'était ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Un souvenir. »

Harry frotta gentiment ses bras et Draco soupira.

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non… c'est trop dur. Juste… l'époque où j'étais prisonnier dans ma propre maison. »

Harry attendit que Draco développe mais il n'en fit rien. Il n'allait pas le forcer à raconter, décida-t-il.

« Tu te sens capable de te rendormir ?

\- … Non. Pas maintenant.

\- D'accord. Tu as envie de faire quelque chose ? Manger quelque chose ? Il reste du flanc.

\- Je veux bien un peu de flanc, murmura Draco avec un sourire.

\- Je vais t'en chercher alors.

\- Je viens avec toi. »

Il prit la main de Harry et ne la lâcha pas. Ils descendirent jusque dans la cuisine et Harry sortit le flanc du frigidaire. Il servit une grosse part à son petit ami et une plus petite pour lui-même. La pendule indiquait quatre heures passées.

« Oh c'est froid », grimaça Draco en mordant dans le gâteau.

Harry rit.

« Ça va mieux ?

\- Un peu. Désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Pour t'avoir réveillé. Tu vas être crevé demain. Aujourd'hui.

\- Toi aussi. T'inquiète, c'est pas bien grave. Et puis d'habitude, c'est moi qui te réveille. »

Ils discutèrent un peu tout en continuant à manger. Leurs assiettes finies, ils retournèrent dans la chambre. Ils ne se rendormirent pas de suite mais le sommeil finit par les rattraper.

o0O0o

« Harry, laisse tomber ces papiers. On a une urgence. »

L'interpellé regarda, étonné, Julian qui avait parlé d'un ton commanditaire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se leva de sa chaise, abandonnant le document qu'il était en train de remplir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il y a eu une attaque de mangemort. Ils ont attaqué une famille et nous deux devons nous occuper de récupérer les témoignages des témoins et de la famille.

\- Des mangemorts ? s'étonna Harry. Ils ont réussi à s'enfuir ?

\- Malheureusement oui. Mais peut-être que les témoignages nous mettrons sur la route de l'un d'entre eux. »

Harry enfila son manteau et suivit l'auror.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- J'en sais autant que toi. On aura plus de réponses une fois sur place. Miller va nous transplaner là-bas. »

Harry hésita.

« Ça… ça ne pose pas problème que je vienne ?

\- On m'a assigné l'enquête, ce qui veut dire que tu en fais partie. Tu connais certains mangemorts, tu pourras peut-être nous aider à en débusquer un. »

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait pas vu de mangemort depuis les jugements qui avaient pris place après la bataille de Poudlard. Serait-il vraiment utile ? Quelque part en lui, Harry se dit que c'était le moment de montrer ce qu'il valait comme auror et que ce n'était pas une erreur s'il était dans cette filière.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un auror chauve en train de boire un café dans un gobelet, les attendant. Les apercevant, il avala le reste de sa boisson et salua du chef les deux hommes. Sans un mot, il attrapa chacun d'eux d'une main et ils transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans une rue barricadée par des bandeaux de police. Des moldus se tenaient devant, espérant voir quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Miller les fit passer en-dessous. Harry fronça les sourcils.

« La police moldue est là aussi ?

\- Non, c'est juste pour que les moldus ne viennent pas traîner leurs nez dans nos affaires. Ils savent qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est plus simple de faire ça que de devoir tous les faire oublier, expliqua Julian.

\- C'est une famille moldue qui a été attaquée ?

\- Non, intervint Miller, ce sont vraisemblablement des sorciers vu ce que l'on a trouvé dans leur maison. »

Ils atteignirent une femme qui était accroupie devant la porte d'entrée. Prenant conscience de leur présence, elle se releva et leur serra la main. C'était la coordinatrice de l'enquête, apprit Harry. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle était en train de faire :

« Il y avait des sortilèges devant l'entrée pour empêcher les personnes avec de mauvaises intentions d'entrer. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils sont passés au travers. Trystan, essaie pour voir, dit-elle à l'intention de Miller. Je vais faire le tour de la maison. Julian, toi et ton apprenti, vous vous chargez du témoin.

\- On m'a parlé de plusieurs témoins, nota l'auror.

\- Je les ai envoyés à Sainte-Mangouste. C'étaient les enfants, deux petites filles. Elles étaient cachées dans un placard. J'ai préféré les faire attendre là où sont leurs parents. Le témoin restant, c'est le moldu qui les a découverts.

\- Je vois. Comment est-ce que l'on sait que ce sont des mangemorts qui ont fait ça et pas d'autres sorciers mal intentionnés ? Je m'attendais à trouver la marque des ténèbres flotter au-dessus de la maison.

\- Effectivement, c'est inhabituel mais on a retrouvé la marque dessinée à la craie dans la chambre des parents. J'ai rapidement fait une analyse et seuls les sorciers peuvent la voir.

\- C'est complètement inhabituel ! s'exclama Julian sur le coup de la surprise.

\- Oui. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas entièrement sûre que ce soient des mangemorts qui aient fait le coup.

\- Je vois… eh bien je ne vais pas plus te retenir. Viens Harry. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. L'intérieur avait été saccagé. Bouts de verre au sol, meubles renversés, papiers volants. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser les mangemorts à faire une chose pareille ? Ils atteignirent le salon où les attendait le témoin. Il affichait un air perturbé. Julian s'approcha de lui en lui tendant la main.

« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur chargé de cette enquête, Julian Fitzmartin. Et voici mon assistant, Harry Potter. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

\- Michael Avery », répondit-il en serrant la main des deux sorciers.

Harry était étonné par le mensonge que Julian avait sorti sans même battre un cil. C'était également un talent qu'il allait devoir développer s'il s'impliquait avec les moldus.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez nous décrire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Euh… je ne sais pas exactement.

\- Pour vous, je voulais dire. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ? Harry, tu notes. »

L'interpellé acquiesça et sortit un calepin qui s'était retrouvé il ne savait comment dans sa poche. Julian avait pensé à tout. Le témoin commença son histoire :

« Ah ! Eh bien… je suis traducteur depuis le russe et je travaille à domicile. Les Smith m'invitent souvent chez eux pour le thé et donc aujourd'hui aussi, je me rendais chez eux. J'ai sonné la cloche mais personne ne venait m'ouvrir. J'ai ressonné, toujours rien. J'essaie de voir si la porte est fermée mais elle s'est ouverte sans problème et… bref, vous avez vu comment est l'entrée. Je sais que j'aurais dû appeler la police à ce moment mais je n'y ai pas pensé. J'étais juste inquiet pour les Smith. Je suis arrivé dans le salon et ils étaient là, allongés sur le sol. »

Michael eut un sursaut au souvenir et poussa un soupir qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

« Il n'y avait pas de sang et ils n'avaient pas de blessures, c'était si bizarre ! Ils étaient juste… choqués et comme si on les avait battus. Ils gémissaient et tout mais ils n'étaient pas conscients ou alors sur le point de sombrer, je sais pas. J'ai immédiatement appelé le Samu, je leur ai dit ce que je vous ai dit et ça m'a rappelé que les filles n'étaient pas là. Le premier truc que j'ai pensé, c'est qu'elles avaient été kidnappées. J'ai cherché partout et je les ai finalement trouvées. Elles étaient cachées sous l'évier de la cuisine et complètement terrifiées. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Elles m'ont dit que leur père les avait cachées quand leur mère avait crié. J'imagine qu'il y a des gens qui sont entrés et qui ont blessé Juliet et que le premier réflexe de Bob a été de mettre les filles en sécurité. Elles m'ont dit qu'elles avaient entendu des voix et leurs parents crier. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'ils leur ont fait… »

Il renifla. Harry avait plusieurs fois eut envie de l'interrompre pour demander plus de précisions mais, un, ce n'était pas son rôle et deux, si Julian ne posaient pas de questions, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Vraisemblablement, il ne voulait pas interrompre le témoin.

« J'ai bien été obligé de leur dire que leurs parents avaient été blessés mais j'ai préféré les empêcher de les voir. Elles sont trop jeunes pour ça. Donc j'ai essayé de les rassurer jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance et votre collègue arrive. Ils ont aussitôt pris les parents en charge et votre collègue a décidé de faire partir les filles avec eux. On m'a dit d'attendre ici pour qu'on puisse m'interroger et vous êtes arrivés. Est-ce que je pourrais les voir ?

\- Une fois qu'on les aura interrogées, vous pourrez. Vous voulez venir avec nous ? proposa Julian. C'est notre destination suivante. »

Michael accepta et Julian entreprit alors de lui demander plus de détails par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelques dix minutes plus tard, le témoignage était terminé. L'auror s'excusa pour avoir un moment privé avec Harry.

« Alors, que penses-tu de cette affaire ?

\- Les parents ont été visiblement victimes du sortilège Doloris. Dis, changea-t-il de sujet, pourquoi les moldus ne sont jamais arrivés sur la scène ? La police, l'ambulance…

\- On a eu de la chance, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Notre témoin, en appelant le Samu, a très bien décrit les effets de l'endoloris. Les moldus ont quelque chose qu'ils appellent un logiciel où ils enregistrent ces informations. On a deux personnes qui sont chargées de vérifier cela régulièrement. Et c'est comme ça qu'on a pris les devants. Bon maintenant, réponds plus en détail à ma question.

\- Euh… la maison étant mise à sac, peut-être que les mangemorts cherchaient quelque chose.

\- C'est ce que l'on imagine en premier hein ? Mais peut-être qu'ils ont voulu nous faire croire qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose.

\- Donc comment on sait si c'est l'un ou l'autre ?

\- Malheureusement pour ça, il va falloir attendre que les parents nous disent si quelque chose manque. Viens, je suis intrigué par cette marque des ténèbres. »

Ils se rendirent à l'étage et trouvèrent la chambre des parents. La marque n'était pas aussi grande que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendue. Elle avait été dessinée sur le mur, à côté de l'armoire dont le contenu avait été déversé dans la pièce. C'était sans nulle doute la marque des ténèbres mais très infantilisée. Comme si ce n'était, finalement, qu'un simple dessin sur le mur. Julian et Harry l'observèrent un long moment mais absolument rien ne se dégageait de la marque. On était loin de se douter qu'elle possédait suffisamment de magie pour être indétectable des moldus.

Ils croisèrent la coordinatrice en descendant et celle-ci leur appris que tous les verrous avaient volé en éclat. Ils allaient encore continuer à chercher mais ils doutaient trouver d'autres éléments utiles à l'enquête. L'auror enjoignit le duo à se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste pour questionner les filles et leurs parents. Julian prévint qu'il emmenait le témoin avec lui et ils partirent tous trois dans la voiture de police du ministère de la magie.

Ils se trouvaient dans la banlieue londonienne et l'heure de pointe commençait tout juste. Ils auraient mis habituellement un temps infini à rejoindre le centre mais Julian s'amusa en mettant la sirène en route et ils arrivèrent sur place avec de l'avance. L'auror gara la voiture tant bien que mal et ils se dirigèrent non pas vers l'entrée sorcière de Sainte-Mangouste mais vers l'entrée moldue qui faisait apparaître l'hôpital comme une petite clinique de l'extérieur. Harry n'était entré par là qu'une fois, lors d'une sortie d'information pendant sa première année au bureau des aurors.

Le moldu fut pris en charge et prié d'attendre dans la salle d'attente alors que Harry et son mentor se rendaient au quatrième étage où se trouvait le service de pathologie des sortilèges. On leur apprit que les parents étaient encore en train d'être soignés mais que les filles attendaient dans l'espace commun.

Ils allèrent donc rejoindre les petites qui paraissaient exténuées. Elles étaient jeunes, beaucoup plus jeunes que ce que Harry s'était imaginé. La plus grande devait avoir quelques mois de plus que Teddy alors que la plus jeune avait encore une tétine en bouche. Julian se montra très gentil avec elles et son côté père de famille ressortit énormément. Il leur donna des sucreries mais bien évidemment, les petites n'avaient rien à rajouter à l'histoire de Michael. Julian demanda s'il y avait eu des choses inhabituelles ces derniers temps ou si elles avaient vu des personnes étranges. À cela, l'aînée répondit une seule chose :

« L'autre jour, papa il a reçu une lettre. Il l'a montrée à maman et ils se sont disputés.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ? »

La cadette se mit à chouiner, ce qui amena sa sœur à pleurer aussi. Il leur fallut un moment pour les calmer mais une fois ceci fait, l'aînée refusa de prononcer un mot de plus. Julian jugea qu'il ne pourrait pas obtenir plus d'informations que ce qu'ils savaient déjà et n'insista pas plus. On fit finalement descendre les filles dans la salle de visites où elles purent voir Michael qui tenta de les rassurer du mieux qu'il put.

Après un long moment à attendre de pouvoir parler avec les parents, un infirmier vint les voir pour leur annoncer que les deux patients étaient dans le coma et qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre. Il était envisagé qu'il leur faudrait une petite dizaine de jours avant d'en émerger. On les contacterait à ce moment-là. Michael demanda à ramener les filles chez lui mais on le lui refusa, n'étant pas un membre de la famille. Ils avaient réussi à contacter une tante en voyage au Costa Rica et qui rentrait dès qu'elle pouvait. Mais il était autorisé à rester auprès des filles au sein de l'hôpital jusqu'à son arrivée. Le premier chapitre de leur enquête se termina ainsi.

o0O0o

Draco était en retard. C'était inhabituel. Teddy et lui l'attendaient depuis une quinzaine de minutes. En soi, ce n'était pas beaucoup mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi son petit ami l'avait habitué. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'attendre Ron plus longtemps sans commencer à s'inquiéter. Mais c'était Draco. Et surtout, Teddy commençait à bouillir sur place. Il s'était tout habillé mais le faire s'asseoir dans le canapé à ne rien faire d'autre avait le don d'énerver l'enfant. Harry n'allait pas pouvoir le retenir longtemps.

Avec soulagement, il entendit finalement le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Teddy bondit sur ses pieds et quitta le salon à toute vitesse. Harry le suivit, le cœur en fête. Quand il atteignit le couloir de l'entrée, Teddy était en train de courir en sens inverse. Il attrapa le petit qui enroula ses petits bras autour de son cou. Il croisa le regard de Draco. Ce dernier affichait un air confus qui semblait demander "qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

« Tu es en retard. »

Ah… il ne voulait pas sonner réprimandeur.

« Ma mère m'a tenu la jambe, s'excusa Draco. Et je suis allé te cueillir ça. »

De derrière son dos, il sortit un petit bouquet. C'étaient des fleurs ressemblant à des marguerites mais plus grandes et aux pétales violets, des fleurs des champs mais que l'on appréciait également dans les jardins. Harry prit le bouquet.

« Pourquoi tu m'offres ça ?

\- J'en avais envie. Et puis on ne s'est encore jamais offert de fleurs. »

Harry n'avait pas envie de lui avouer que les fleurs, ce n'était absolument pas son truc. Comment était-il censé réagir ?

« Merci… se souvint-il de dire. J'vais les mettre dans un vase et on y va.

\- Ah, attends. J'ai aussi un cadeau pour Teddy. »

Un cadeau ? Pour Teddy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? À ces mots, l'enfant se tortilla pour échapper aux bras de son parrain et pouvoir recevoir son cadeau. Draco sortit de sa poche un bilboquet. Il l'offrit à Teddy avec un sourire.

« Ma mère me l'avait offert quand j'avais ton âge.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Tu n'as jamais vu de bilboquet ? Le but, c'est de faire rentrer la boule dans ce bout de bois. Attends, je vais te montrer. »

Il reprit le jouet de bois des mains du garçon et tenta de faire atterrir la boule sur la tige. Sans grand succès. Draco s'excusa et recommença. Harry, se disant qu'il en avait pour un moment, alla mettre les fleurs dans un vase. Il lui fallut un instant pour se rappeler où il les avait rangés. Il regarda les petits pétales violets, le cœur bien jaune. Pourquoi Draco s'était soudain mis en tête de lui offrir des fleurs ? Comment avait-il pu se dire que cela lui ferait plaisir ? Bon, oui, il était content que Draco ait pensé à lui au point de lui faire une surprise mais pourquoi des fleurs ? C'était niais.

Harry revint dans le couloir de l'entrée pour voir son filleul se prêtant à l'exercice du bilboquet sous le regard attentif de Draco. C'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce que l'on pouvait croire. Le Noël où Dudley avait eu sa NES, il avait reçu un bilboquet comme unique cadeau. Il y avait joué pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que chacune de ses tentatives soit une réussite. Il demanda le jouet à Teddy qui lui donna avec réticence.

Harry immobilisa la boule au bout de son fil et, d'un mouvement du bras, l'envoya voler. Ses réflexes étaient encore là car le trou de la boule trouva sans soucis la tige de bois. Teddy comme Draco poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. L'enfant battit des mains. Avec un sourire, Harry lui rendit son jouet.

« On y va ? »

Des hochements de tête lui répondirent. Il prit la main de Teddy, referma la porte d'entrée derrière eux et ils transplanèrent au terrier. Harry poussa le petit portail qui délimitait l'entrée du terrain. Teddy lâcha sa main et courut vers la maison, laissant derrière lui Harry et Draco. Le couple le regarda galoper à toute vitesse.

« Ton fils ne m'aime pas, déclara Draco.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Ton fils, oui, je sais. Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

\- Pourquoi tu dis qu'il ne t'aime pas ? décida d'ignorer Harry.

\- Quand il m'a vu tout à l'heure, il a fait aussitôt demi-tour. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Il fait ça avec tout le monde, le rassura-t-il. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas. Et puis si tu continues de l'acheter avec des jouets, je t'assure qu'il va finir par t'adorer. »

Ils aperçurent au loin Molly sortir de la maison après que Teddy y soit rentré pour leur faire un signe de la main. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient à son niveau. Elle prit chacun d'eux dans son étreinte habituelle. Draco qui n'aimait guère ce genre de démonstration se contint toutefois de refuser.

Les salutations faites, ils purent entrer dans la chaleur de la maison. C'est qu'il commençait à faire de plus en plus froid au dehors ! Ils passèrent le bonjour aux parents de Ron et ceux d'Hermione. On leur apprit que Percy était, comme à son habitude, calfeutré dans sa chambre. Hermione et Ron étaient déjà arrivés et discutaient avec George. Harry et Draco s'installèrent avec eux autour du foyer et Molly leur servit une tasse de thé. Teddy avait déjà disparu dans les étages. George demanda aussitôt des nouvelles à Draco par rapport à ses oreilles de lapin. L'incident remontait maintenant à une dizaine de jours et Draco ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que quelqu'un m'ait fait une chose pareille ! s'exclama-t-il. Enfin non, ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça mais qu'on ait fait ça sur mon lieu de travail ? Je trouve celui qui m'a fait ça, il va regretter d'être né.

\- Tu n'as pas une idée du coupable ? s'enquit George.

\- Tous mes collègues sont suspects.

\- Eh bien… je vois que la confiance règne, remarqua Ron.

\- Rassure-moi, tu as remonté le problème ? voulut savoir Hermione.

\- J'ai hésité un moment à le faire, avoua Draco. Mais on est le département de la justice magique. La justice doit également s'effectuer dans nos rangs. »

Il avait dû se décider récemment car Harry n'en avait pas entendu parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- On m'a promis que la lumière serait faite sur cet événement. Ils ont interrogé chacune des personnes avec qui j'avais eu des contacts ce jour ou la veille mais aucun résultat à part que maintenant mes collègues me détestent encore plus.

\- Oh non… compatit Hermione.

\- Bah, rien de bien nouveau », tempéra Draco.

Harry passa un bras affectueux autour de sa taille.

« Je suis sûr que tout se finira bien, l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Ah ! Harry, j'aurais besoin de ton opinion », les coupa George.

L'interpellé eut un sourire amusé. Que lui voulait-il donc ?

« Seulement la mienne ?

\- Oh, j'ai déjà demandé celle d'Hermione plus tôt.

\- Oh O.K. Qu'est-ce que tu veux du coup ?

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Neville et Luna l'autre fois, lors de l'attentat, ça m'a fait réfléchir. Tu sais, on n'avait aucun moyen de les contacter et ça m'a vraiment perturbé que l'on soit si démuni alors que les moldus ont leurs téléphones et tout. Alors je me suis dit que j'allais créer une version sorcière pour les… SMS, c'est ça Hermione ?

\- Oui, c'est ça.

\- Oh mais c'est une bonne idée, ça ! approuva Harry. Mais pourquoi ne pas utiliser un téléphone portable directement ? J'en ai un, Hermione en a un. »

George eut un rire moqueur.

« Tu es bien naïf pour croire que les sorciers vont faire confiance à de la technologie moldue ! Et Hermione m'a expliqué qu'il fallait payer en argent moldu chaque mois l'actionnaire…

\- L'opérateur, le corrigea-t-elle.

\- Oui bref, c'est bien trop compliqué.

\- Je vois… Eh bien en tout cas, c'est une très bonne idée ! Mais cela ne correspond guère à la marque de Farces pour sorciers facétieux, non ?

\- Au contraire ! Quoi de plus malicieux que de pouvoir fomenter des plans en cours avec ses amis sans se faire prendre par McGonagall ? »

Hermione voulut dire quelque chose mais Ron l'en empêcha en prenant sa main et en lui faisant une tête qui se voulait moralisatrice. Ron qui faisait la morale à Hermione, ce n'était pas un spectacle qu'on voyait tous les jours.

« Et comme on est des influenceurs de jeunes, continua George, le système se propagera comme un feu follet.

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas. Et euh… pour quoi tu veux mon opinion ?

\- Hermione pensait à quelque chose comme les faux gallions qu'on utilisait au temps de l'AD mais je pensais à un "simple" parchemin. Ton avis ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Tu as besoin de mon avis pour ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu es mon actionnaire numéro un après tout. Et en quelque sorte notre fondateur.

\- Comment ça, fondateur ? »

Alors qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis tout à l'heure, Draco tourna des yeux curieux vers Harry.

« C'est toi qui es à l'origine de Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non. Je leur ai juste donné mon prix du tournoi des trois sorciers pour que Fred et George puissent ouvrir leur boutique.

\- Ouais, on a fait tout le boulot ! plaisanta George.

\- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Draco, ignorant le rouquin. Tu es derrière tout ça ?

\- Pourquoi tu es aussi impressionné ? s'amusa Harry.

\- J'ignorais que tu avais le sens des affaires.

\- Ce que Malfoy ne te dit pas Harry, c'est qu'il est en fait un fan de notre travail.

\- Quoi ? Absolument pas !

\- Oh oui Harry, si tu savais, entra Ron dans le jeu. Il vient tous les jours à la boutique. Tous. Les. Jours. On ne sait plus quoi faire de lui.

\- On sait Malfoy, c'était censé être un secret. Mais tu connais mieux que de te confier à un Weasley. »

Harry explosa de rire, immédiatement suivi par Hermione qui fut très rapidement à bout de souffle. Draco était en total rejet à l'idée d'être pris pour cible de moqueries. Il arborait son masque d'aristocrate outré et ce n'en était que plus comique. Après s'être moqué de tout leur saoul, Harry conforta Draco en caressant son visage puis en l'embrassant gentiment.

« Oh non ! s'exclama George.

\- Yurk, confirma Ron.

\- J'aurais souhaité ne jamais voir ça. Urgh, ça va me hanter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours », en rajouta George.

Harry attrapa le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main et le balança à la tête du rouquin qui avait osé critiquer leur couple. George évita le deuxième en se laissant glisser au sol.

« Tu n'as pas réagi ainsi quand c'est ta sœur que j'embrassais ! rigola Harry.

\- Urgh, crois-moi, je trouvais ça tout aussi dégoûtant. Mais Ginny fait peur. Jamais je me serais moqué devant elle.

\- Oh ! Mais devant moi, cela ne pose pas problème ? »

Draco avait un petit sourire en coin en disant cela. Il se leva. Oh, oh. George sentant aussitôt la menace, il bondit sur ses pieds et s'enfuit à l'extérieur de la maison alors qu'Hermione laissait échapper des rires hystériques. Satisfait de lui, Draco se rassit dans le canapé. Le rouquin repassa la tête par la porte et lança :

« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu préférais comme méthode Harry ! Gallion ou parchemin ?

\- Parchemin », répondit-il.

Et George s'en fut.

« Oh ! Tu me trahis Harry ? s'offusqua Hermione.

\- Bah quoi, c'est plus simple d'écrire que de taper sur un T9. Un gallion c'est trop petit.

\- Je te prenais pour un ami.

\- Voyons ma chérie, c'est évident qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui fricote avec un Malfoy. »

Draco souleva un sourcil vengeur à Ron et le rouquin se cacha immédiatement derrière un coussin pour éviter quelques représailles.

« Bon les enfants, si vous arrêtiez vos bêtises et aidiez Molly à mettre la table ? »

Tout le monde sursauta à la soudain apparition d'Arthur Weasley. George se tenait derrière lui et leur tira la langue. Harry se retint de lui renvoyer la pareille. Les "enfants" quittèrent le foyer et se rendirent dans la salle à manger pour dresser les assiettes à dessert et les tasses de thé. Seule la famille proche était prévue pour ce "petit goûter".

À vrai dire, la présence de Draco devait leur sembler étrange mais ils l'acceptaient sans rien dire. Après tout, ils allaient devoir s'habituer à ce que Draco soit son "plus un" et qu'il soit de plus en plus présent dans sa vie. En tout cas, Harry était soulagé que Ron et George soient suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour se moquer de lui. Bon, en soi, ce n'était pas très étonnant de la part de George qui n'avait jamais vu Draco que comme un sale gosse.

Harry se dirigeait vers le buffet pour en sortir un dessous de plat lorsque Draco se glissa derrière lui et déposa une main dans le bas de son dos.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les Weasley apprécient ma présence, lui chuchota-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

\- L'ironie dont j'ai fait les frais tout à l'heure m'a semblé être plus que de l'ironie… »

Draco l'avait vécu comme ça ? Harry n'avait vu que des petites moqueries dans le but de faire rire.

« Tu te fais des idées, voulut-il le rassurer. George et Ron ne sont pas comme ça.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, amour. »

Il se retourna et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Tiens, va mettre ça sur la table. »

Et Harry lui tendit le dessous de plat. Draco le récupéra avec un sourire et alla le poser. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés et Molly arriva avec une énorme tarte tatin qu'il leur serait impossible de manger entièrement. On servit le gâteau et du thé et chacun profita de ce moment familial. Même Percy était sorti de sa chambre. Les parents d'Hermione qui étaient peu habitués à se trouver dans une maison sorcière avaient l'attention tournée ailleurs.

Lorsque les tasses se refroidirent et qu'un trou s'élargit dans la conversation, Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Envahi par un soudain stress inexplicable, Harry attrapa la main de Draco sous la table. Ça y est, Ron allait dévoiler la nouvelle.

« Hermione et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

\- Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama Molly. Est-ce un enfant ?

\- Quoi ? Non, rit Ron. On a décidé de se marier.

\- Ooooh… ! »

Il y eut des exclamations de joie. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas prévenu George. Seuls Draco et lui étaient au courant. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Percy fut le premier à donner ses félicitations et… sa bénédiction. Cela ramena immédiatement Molly sur terre, la faisant se précipiter sur Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille. Tout le monde était en joie et Arthur se mit même à imaginer quelle tenue il allait porter pour le mariage. Les parents d'Hermione prenaient l'annonce avec une grande joie.

« Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Tu as prévenu ta sœur ? Et tes frères ? s'enquit Molly.

\- Personne en-dehors de cette pièce n'est au courant.

\- Il va falloir que tu leur dises. Oh ils vont être tellement heureux ! Et toute la famille va se rassembler, cela fait si longtemps ! »

Molly continua pendant un long moment sur tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire avant le mariage et Ron ne tenta même plus de lui répondre, se laissant emporter dans le courant de ses mots. À ce moment-là, Harry était profondément heureux et l'arrière-goût amer qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait entendu la nouvelle la première fois avait complètement disparu. Il se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci sourit et serra doucement sa main qu'il tenait toujours.

« Papa, je peux ravoir du gâteau ? demanda Teddy que toute cette cérémonie n'avait guère ému.

\- Papa ? » nota Percy.

Pourquoi il n'en avait pas parlé avec les Weasley ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il repousse les discussions importantes comme celle-ci ? À présent, ce n'était plus ses meilleurs amis qu'on regardait mais lui-même. Il en avait parlé avec Hermione et puis Ron, c'était déjà ça. Harry ignora leurs regards et servit une autre part de tarte à Teddy.

« C'est la dernière d'accord ? Tu vas tomber malade sinon. »

Ou plutôt, le sucre dans son organisme allait en faire une vraie pile électrique et Andromeda lui en voudrait à mort pour le lui rendre dans cet état-là.

« Il t'appelle papa ? demanda Arthur avec intérêt.

\- Oui. C'était important pour lui. »

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire et les autres le comprirent à son ton. George s'exclama tout de même :

« Il était temps ! »

Et ce fut tout. Hermione détourna la conversation en demandant des conseils à Molly sur le lieu où pourrait se tenir la cérémonie.

« Mais ici bien sûr ! »

Et l'on ne revint plus sur le sujet. Harry soupira de soulagement, il n'y avait eu aucun coup d'éclat. Mais après tout, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour eux. Ils voyaient Harry élever Teddy depuis sa sortie à Poudlard. Ils devaient déjà le considérer comme son père. La réalisation de ceci lui fit tourner la tête. Il était normal que Teddy l'appelle papa. Il était vu comme son père et cela ne leur posait aucun problème. Il tira la main de Draco à lui pour attirer son attention et lui glissa en aparté :

« Tu avais raison Draco. Que je le veuille ou non, je suis son père. Et cela ne peut que faire de Teddy mon fils. »

Un sourire tendre éclaira le visage de son petit ami.

« Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte. »

Et il glissa une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

o0O0o

Harry déposa le vase sur sa table de nuit. Draco le regardait faire avec satisfaction.

« Elles sont magnifiques, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ce sont de jolies fleurs, se contenta de répondre Harry.

\- Je leur ai appliqué un sort de conservation, elle ne devrait commencer à faner que dans une dizaine de jours.

\- Merci je suppose », rit Harry.

Il ouvrit son armoire pour en sortir son pyjamas aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Sous le regard de Draco, il se déshabilla et entreprit de l'enfiler.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois mettre un pyjamas.

\- C'est qu'il commence à faire vraiment froid. Et j'aime pas avoir froid avant de m'endormir.

\- Hum… je m'étais habitué à tes abdos, dit-il, pince-sans-rire.

\- Mes abdos ? »

Harry ne savait que répondre à cela. Il était bieeeen loin de se douter que ses abdominaux plaisaient à Draco. C'était la première fois qu'il y faisait même allusion.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malfoy ?

\- Quoi ? C'est si étonnant que je veuille voir ces parfaits abdos ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas en train d'avoir cette conversation, non, non, non. »

Draco éclata de rire et invita Harry à le rejoindre dans le lit. Il l'attira dans une étreinte ensuivie par un baiser.

« Pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu aimais mes abdos ?

\- Je croyais que nous n'avions pas cette conversation.

\- Réponds-moi, se plaignit-il en secouant le bras de Draco.

\- Ah ah, O.K., O.K. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très doué pour donner des compliments. Je n'aime pas en recevoir et ne pas savoir quoi répondre, j'imagine que ça joue.

\- Tu veux voir mes abdos ? »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Je rêve où ça sonnait comme une technique de drague pourrie ?

\- J'avoue, j'ai pas pu résister.

\- O.K., montre-moi ces fameux abdos. »

Amusé par l'attitude de Draco ce soir, Harry obéit et retira son haut. Peut-être que Draco était d'accord pour aller plus loin.

« Franchement, comment tu fais pour avoir des abdos aussi parfaits ?

\- Je me tiens en forme. C'est nécessaire si on veut être auror.

\- Oui mais quand même. »

Harry prit la main de Draco et la guida sur sa peau. Il frissonna au contact des doigts fins de son petit ami. Celui-ci se mit à caresser son ventre du dos de son index, ce qui provoqua des contractions agréables dans son estomac. Il inspira profondément. Draco croisa ses yeux et Harry y lut une légère hésitation.

« Est-ce que… tu es d'accord pour aller plus loin ? » vérifia-t-il.

Draco ne répondit pas mais Harry comprit sans qu'il eut besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Harry comprenait enfin ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son petit ami. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Juste comme ça c'est bien aussi. »

Il se colla contre Draco, le prenant dans ses bras.

« Désolé… alors que je t'ai dit l'autre fois que c'était d'accord.

\- Ne te prends pas trop la tête. Tu seras prêt quand tu seras prêt.

\- Merci. »

Draco tendit la main et éteignit la lampe de chevet, les plongeant dans le noir.

« Les asters étaient vraiment le bon choix, se chuchota-t-il à lui-même.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les fleurs, explicita Draco.

\- Oh, ça s'appelle des asters ? Je croyais que c'était une sorte de marguerite.

\- Eh bien techniquement oui mais… Attends, tu savais pas quelle fleur c'était ? Tu n'as pas compris le sens du bouquet alors ? »

Il se releva sur son coude, non pas tant pour le regarder mais pour marquer sa surprise.

« Ah parce que y avait un sens ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comment peux-tu te considérer comme un sorcier et ne pas connaître le nom des plantes et ce qu'elles représentent ?

\- J'ai jamais été très bon en botanique.

\- Ni en potion.

\- Oui bon. Tu m'expliques du coup ?

\- Oh non, c'est trop gênant. »

Harry poussa une exclamation outrée.

« Explique-moi ! Si tu ne le fais pas, j'appelle Hermione et j'lui dis que t'avais un crush sur elle quand on était jeune.

\- Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Oh que si.

\- Très bien, très bien, rit Draco. L'aster est une fleur de l'amour, rien de très original de ce côté-là mais c'est aussi le symbole de la patience. C'était juste pour te remercier d'être aussi patient avec moi. »

Il tira sur la couette et se cacha dessous.

« Content ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Harry glissa la tête sous la couverture et embrassa Draco. Du bout de la langue, il lui demanda l'entrée et se faufila entre ses lèvres ouvertes. Il l'embrassa passionnément, appréciant le contact humide de leurs bouches. Ils se séparèrent lorsque leurs respirations se firent difficiles. Draco eut un petit rire nerveux.

« La prochaine fois, je te ramène des roses.

\- Ah, les roses, ça je sais !

\- Tout le monde connaît les roses. »

* * *

 _Et un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)_

 _J'en profite pour vous rappeler que j'ai créé un blog ( : / / promenadedemots. weebly. com (sans les espaces et au début SPTTH à l'envers parce que FFnet est décidément extra chiant avec les liens)) donc n'hésitez pas à y jeter un œil._


	13. Dépression (part 1)

Bonjour ! Je souhaite tout plein de chance à toutes les personnes qui ont passé des examens ou qui vont en passer prochainement ! Au Japon, nous entamons seulement la deuxième partie du semestre mais ça n'empêche pas que la fin de l'année approche et qu'ils nous donnent une tonne de truc à faire. (Par exemple, lundi dernier, notre prof nous a demandé tout à coup de lui rendre un compte-rendu de 5000 caractères (en japonais, 5000 caractères, c'est quasi pareil que 5000 mots…) pour jeudi de la même semaine. L'horreur.) Ceci pour dire que je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire ce mois-ci et que je n'en aurais pas plus pour les deux prochains mois. (J'ai un mémoire qui me stalke…)

Mais je me serais sentie super mal si je ne vous avez pas proposé quelque chose ce mois-ci donc aujourd'hui, je vous offre le début du chapitre 13. Il est à un quart de ce que j'écris habituellement mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. J'imagine que vous aurez la suite à la fin de ce semestre de l'horreur, donc avec de la chance, le 1er août (mes examens ont lieu la dernière semaine de juillet + le rendu de mon mémoire) ou plus probablement le 1er septembre. Yep, ça me désole autant que vous. J'aimerais bien pouvoir écrire ce que je veux au lieu de cette horrible chose qu'est le mémoire…

Sur ce… courte bonne lecture ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 partie 1 : Dépression**

 **Harry Potter, le Survivant, destructeur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui.**

Harry soupira en voyant la photo utilisée pour illustrer ce titre douteux. Une photo prise quelques heures après sa victoire contre Voldemort. Elle datait de trois ans maintenant, pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de l'utiliser ? Il avait une tête de déterré en plus.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et entama sa lecture de l'article de Grilled, finalement publié. Il prenait deux pages entières du journal, agrémentées çà et là de photos, la plupart récentes. Les gens allaient-ils vraiment lire ça ? Lui n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

La première partie du reportage reportait sa biographie et tous les "triomphes" qu'il avait réalisés, avec une mise en avant sur le tournoi des Trois Sorciers – sûrement mieux documenté – et la bataille de Poudlard.

 _Un futur auror en herbe_

 _À la fin de ses études à l'institut Poudlard, Harry Potter se lance dans la carrière d'auror, continuant sa quête contre les mangemorts. Il étudie donc au sein du Ministère de la justice magique auprès de 17 autres camarades. Il entame à présent sa 3ème et dernière année._

 _Pour cela, les futurs aurors doivent accompagner des aurors professionnels dans leurs missions et les aider en tout genre._

À cela, Grilled avait rajouté une longue description sur le rôle des aurors et comment cela se déroulait pour les "futurs aurors". Harry bâillait rien qu'à le lire. Grilled n'était pas un très bon auteur… Mais il avait un petit côté Rita Skeeter qui le mettait grandement mal à l'aise. Il savait reconnaître les opportunités et les utiliser jusqu'à la moelle.

La partie suivante de l'article regroupait les diverses interviews de ses professeurs et camarades. Voir réduites en quelques lignes les centaines de questions que le journaliste avait posées à chaque personne lui fit se demander si autant de travail en valait la peine. Il ne devait même pas y avoir dix pourcents du temps que Grilled avait passé qui se retrouvait vraiment sur le papier.

Harry avait plié le journal en deux pour lire plus facilement et quand il le redéplia pour lire la suite, une photo qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la première fois lui sauta aux yeux. La toute dernière photo utilisée, lui avec Draco, à leur table au Clair de lune, la cafétéria. Ils étaient en train de rire et Harry-photographié posait dangereusement sa main proche de Draco.

Des sueurs froides lui coulèrent dans la nuque. Quand cette photo avait-elle été prise ? Personne ne semblait jamais s'intéresser à eux quand ils mangeaient ensemble, tout le monde étant toujours tellement pressé le midi, et ils étaient dans le coin de la salle… Était-il vraiment aussi bête ? Évidemment que ça allait leur retomber dessus ! Il n'était plus une simple personne. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne serait pas laissé tranquille. D'autant plus s'il fricotait avec un ancien mangemort reconnu ! La légende de la photo le lui rappelait d'ailleurs bien.

 _Harry P. (gauche) et_ _l'ex_ _mangemort gracié Draco Malfoy (droite), à table chaque jeudi midi_

 _Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy_

 _La relation entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy remonte à leur première année à Poudlard et rien ne semblait indiquer qu'ils seraient un jour de bons amis. […] Pourtant, lors du procès de la famille Malfoy après la guerre, Harry Potter s'est porté garant de leurs actions. Leur relation n'avança pas plus loin et c'est durant le courant de cette année 2001 qu'une véritable amitié semble s'être développée entre eux._

 _Très secrets à ce propos, il est difficile d'obtenir d'eux des informations quant aux raisons de cette soudaine, et pour le moins inexplicable, amitié._

Grilled continuait avec les commentaires de certains camarades de Harry et même des collègues de Draco. Harry sentait à travers leurs mots la jalousie qu'ils avaient de voir l'ex mangemort devenir son "ami proche". Grilled avait-il une idée de ce qu'était véritablement leur relation ? Son petit doigt lui disait que oui mais il n'avait jamais rien laissé croire au journaliste quelque chose dans ce sens… si ?

Ah, c'était si ennuyeux et énervant ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il sortait avec Draco. Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait le cacher non plus… Mais il ne voulait juste pas que leur relation soit connue. Il n'y aurait rien de plus embêtant.

Harry soupira et rejeta le journal sur la table. Il ne lirait pas plus de ce torchon. Ça le fatiguait tellement… Lorsqu'il était encore élève à Poudlard, il bénéficiait d'une certaine tranquillité dont il ne s'était jamais rendu compte avant de se retrouver dans le monde des adultes, loin de la protection des murs de l'école. C'était si compliqué à gérer !

Dans les films, les stars avaient toujours une personne en charge de tout ça. Il tuerait pour en avoir une à disposition à l'instant présent.

Harry termina sa tasse de café puis, décidant que ce n'était pas assez, alla ouvrir une cannette de bière. Il ne buvait habituellement pas le matin mais là, il en aurait bien besoin pour faire face à cette journée.

o0O0o

Harry était entièrement concentré sur la comédie stupide qui passait à la télé, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise lorsque une main se posa sur son épaule. Il attrapa sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Draco leva les mains.

« Harry ! C'est moi.

\- Oh putain Draco, tu m'as fait peur… »

Il voulut reposer sa baguette mais trébucha sur une bouteille de bière qui traînait par terre et s'étala sur le dos sur la table basse où se trouvaient encore plus de bouteilles. Il gémit de douleur. Draco se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. Il le fit se rasseoir dans le canapé. Draco s'accroupit devant lui, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ça va ?

\- Je viens de me tuer le dos, je souffre, exagéra-t-il.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire autant peur, excuse-moi. »

Harry accepta l'excuse d'un geste de la main. Draco s'installa à côté de lui et embrassa sa joue.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Pas plus bonne qu'une autre. Toi ?

\- Correcte. J'ai enfin terminé un dossier qui me poursuivait depuis un moment.

\- C'tait quoi comme dossier ?

\- Secret professionnel voyons ! »

Harry le regarda avec déception. Draco lui répondit par un sourire.

« Je rigole. C'était une question d'héritage entre la descendante directe et un cousin un peu éloigné. C'était un peu complexe car l'objet pour lequel ils se disputaient appartenait autrefois à la famille du cousin, du côté de sa mère. Bref, comme toute question d'héritage avec de vieilles familles sorcières, il est difficile de savoir véritablement qu'est-ce qui appartient à qui. Mais c'était intéressant. »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait eu un peu de mal à suivre ce que Draco venait de dire. Un regard à toutes les bouteilles de bière qui jonchaient la table et le sol lui confirma qu'il était saoul. Et Draco devait s'en être rendu compte, obligatoirement.

« Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, le réprimanda-t-il d'ailleurs.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas agréable d'embrasser quelqu'un quand son haleine pue l'alcool. »

Harry balaya la critique d'un geste de la main. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son petit ami. Il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

« On va dormir ? »

Draco soupira mais prit la main de Harry qui les conduisit jusque dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se serait endormi sur l'instant sans compter son petit ami.

« Mets ton pyjamas au moins.

\- C'est qu'un pyj', la flemme. »

Draco mit les mains sur les hanches, dans une position qui lui rappela étrangement Ginny.

« Enlève-moi ces vêtements.

\- Pas envie », marmonna-t-il.

Draco soupira et laissa tomber ses bras. Il enjamba Harry.

« Oh. Un baiser ?

\- Non, lève les bras. »

Déçu, Harry obéit et Draco le débarrassa de son haut. Puis il se débattit avec sa fermeture éclair. La position, l'alcool, le fait que Draco le déshabillait, Harry se retrouva en un quart de tour avec une érection.

« Harry, sérieusement ?

\- Bah quoi ? »

Oh, sa langue était pâteuse. Il l'humecta pour faire disparaître la sensation mais rien n'y fit. Draco en avait profité pour lui retirer son pantalon.

« Sexy, commenta Harry.

\- Non, ce n'est pas sexy », lui rabattit-il le caquet, mauvais joueur.

La désapprobation dans la voix de Draco fit grossir son érection. Instinctivement, Harry posa une main dessus. Pour se toucher ou pour la cacher, comment savoir ?

« O.K., ça suffit, décida Draco. Où sont tes potions Au revoir Ivresse ?

\- Y en a plus.

\- Oh non Harry, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

\- Je veux avoir du sexe avec toi », balança-t-il.

En retour, Draco lui balança son pyjamas. Avec les derniers neurones qui lui restaient, Harry eut la présence d'esprit de l'enfiler.

« Je veux du sexe, répéta-t-il.

\- Débrouille-toi tout seul.

\- Pourquoi t'es énervé ?

\- Je ne suis pas… Tu sais quoi ? Si, je suis énervé.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas de sexe ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Parce que tu es bourré crétin ! Et que demain, je suis sûr que tu vas regretter la façon dont tu as agi. »

Cette fois-ci, le ton de Draco fit complètement retomber son érection. Il ne voulait pas que Draco le voie comme ça. Il prit le premier coussin qui passait et cacha sa tête dessous. Il y eut un flottement puis Harry sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui.

« Tu me détestes ? »

Pourquoi sa voix devait sonner aussi enfantine ?

« Je ne te déteste pas. Ou alors seulement quand tu me voles ma dernière part de gâteau. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Harry.

« Tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui, je t'aime. Mais tu devrais le savoir depuis un moment, ça.

\- Tu m'aimeras toujours ?

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de me poser cette question, Harry. Évidemment, je veux te dire oui. C'est ce que je pense en ce moment. Mais on ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait. Tu m'aimeras toujours, toi ?

\- Jusque dans la mort ! »

Harry abaissa l'oreiller. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Draco qui lui tournait le dos.

« Mais j'comprends ce que tu veux dire, continua-t-il.

\- J'envie ta confiance », avoua Draco.

Son esprit devint un peu plus clair.

« Tu n'es pas venu me voir pour me voir », comprit-il.

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissèrent. Il était venu pour la même raison que lui avait autant bu ces derniers jours.

« C'est à cause de l'article ? »

Draco tourna enfin la tête vers lui. Ses traits étaient tirés.

« Je ne veux plus qu'on se voie en public. »

Le choc frappa Harry plus violemment qu'il ne le pensait. Il voulait accepter. Mais il ne le voulait pas du tout. Il souleva les couvertures et se faufila dessous, montrant son dos au blond. Il ne lui répondrait pas. Hors de question.

« Écoute. Depuis que l'article est sorti, j'ai trouvé des serpents dans le tiroir de mon bureau, j'ai reçu des lettres de menaces, mes dossiers ont disparu par deux fois et je n'ose plus boire le thé auquel tout le monde a accès. »

Il ne l'entendait pas, il ne l'entendait pas. Il racontait n'importe quoi.

« Je ne suis pas une personne forte, Harry. Je peux gérer le fait que tout le monde me haïsse et les quelques "plaisanteries". Mais je ne peux pas gérer toute la haine que j'ai reçu ces trois derniers jours. »

S'il l'ignorait, Draco abandonnerait peut-être l'idée de continuer à parler ? Il ne voulait pas entendre sa voix de raison. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Bien sûr que si, tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû briser l'appareil photo de ce journaliste de pacotille pour commencer.

« Harry… Arrête de me montrer l'épaule. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que l'on doit se séparer. Je te demande juste que l'on arrête de se voir dans des lieux publics.

\- Tu m'aimes plus.

\- Oh Harry ! Arrête de dire des bêtises.

\- Tu veux plus me voir…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! C'est l'alcool qui parle.

\- Tu veux pas venir à notre rendez-vous demain.

\- Eh bien… oui. Mais on peut se voir à d'autres moments.

\- Je voulais t'inviter à un rendez-vous. Je t'aurais laissé choisir où et quoi. »

Ses yeux le piquaient. Draco lui en voulait, c'était obligé. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec un mec à cause de qui il recevait des lettres de menaces. Son Draco, son petit ami, qui recevait des lettres de menaces ! Tout était de sa faute.

« On peut toujours se voir », lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il lui parlait comme à un enfant. Pourquoi agissait-il comme s'il ne voulait pas le blesser ? C'était à lui de faire ça ! Par sa faute, Draco était victime de brimades à l'école… au travail. Il n'avait pas l'esprit clair.

« Va-t'en.

\- J'ai peur de ce que tu vas faire si je te laisse seul. Je reste. »

Il était trop saoul pour argumenter. Les pas de Draco s'éloignèrent du lit. Les battants de l'armoire s'ouvrirent. Froissement des vêtements qu'on retire puis d'autres qu'on enfile. Harry se roula en boule et serra la couverture contre son visage. Il avait mal au ventre.

Le lit bougea et les bras de Draco s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il se crispa. Les doigts de Draco se mirent à caresser ses cheveux.

« On reparle de tout ça demain, quand tu auras l'esprit clair, d'accord ? »

Il ne voulait pas en reparler. Ils n'en reparleraient pas, hors de question.

o0O0o

Comme d'habitude, la machine à café de l'espace de repos était cassée et balançait de l'eau bouillante à quiconque essayait de la toucher. Harry grommela. Il allait finir par tuer quelqu'un, ce n'était pas possible. Son mal de tête empira lorsque la machine se mit à siffler. Il avait très envie de la réduire à un tas de cendre mais non, il était une personne civilisée. Et les personnes civilisées, ça contrôle ses émotions et ne casse pas des objets innocents… à moitié innocents.

Le reste de sa matinée fut morose et il eut toutes les peines du monde à se concentrer sur l'affaire mineure que lui avait confié Julian. Sans sa dose habituelle de caféine, il se sentait comme Atlas à soutenir le monde.

En début d'après-midi, son mentor vint s'asseoir sur le siège libre à côté de lui. Harry lui montra son avancée sur son dossier et Julian entreprit de le corriger et lui donner des pistes. Ceci fait, leur conversation se fit plus triviale.

« Ah d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'il y a du nouveau sur la famille qui s'est faite attaquer par les mangemorts.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont dans le coma, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de nouveau ?

\- Justement, pointa Julian. La mère s'est finalement réveillée !

\- Ça veut dire que l'on va pouvoir l'interroger ?

\- Malheureusement non. Son cerveau a subi de sacrés dommages et… eh bien pour dire les choses concrètement, c'est un légume. »

Harry le regarda, horrifié, attendant une confirmation de ce qu'il disait. Julian lui fit un sourire désolé.

« On n'avait pas eu de cas comme ça depuis les Longdubats. »

Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien des Longdubats et de comment il avait découvert par hasard leur état en allant rendre visite à Arthur Weasley après l'attaque de Nagini. Dumbledore le lui en avait déjà parlé avant mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de le voir. Cela remua quantité de souvenirs peu agréables en lui.

« Ça va Harry ?

\- Ou… Oui. Je repensais juste à Neville et ma cinquième année.

\- Oh. »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Julian lui tapota l'épaule. Harry se reprit.

« Ça veut dire que l'on ne pourra pas savoir qui leur a fait ça ?

\- Le père n'est toujours pas réveillé donc on ne peut être encore sûr de rien. Mais maintenant, on a une piste.

\- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

\- Après les Longdubats, on en est venu à dire que c'était la signature des Lestranges pour que les gens prennent conscience à quel point ils étaient dangereux. Les autres mangemorts n'ont jamais fait ça, généralement ils tuaient leurs victimes après les avoir torturées. Ceux qui s'en sortaient étaient blessés physiquement, pas mentalement – pour peu qu'on dise que la torture ne cause pas de blessures mentales… Bref, et qui c'est qu'on recherche depuis trois ans ?

\- Rodolphus Lestrange.

\- Exact. Donc pour l'instant, Lestrange est notre suspect numéro 1 même si je me demande pourquoi il ne s'est pas manifesté plus tôt. Il est sûrement en train de se venger de la mort de sa femme. »

Cela alerta Harry dont le cœur fit un bond.

« Mais alors ça veut dire que Molly est en danger ! Et les autres Weasley !

\- Effectivement… Je vais immédiatement aller voir Arthur et discuter avec lui de ce que l'on peut faire.

\- Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas, Harry. C'est notre métier ! »

Il se leva et se prépara à quitter Harry mais une certaine pensée le fit lui demander :

« Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Tu n'es pas très en forme ces derniers temps.

\- La machine à café est encore cassée. Je n'ai juste pas eu mon café ce matin, mentit-il avec un rire.

\- Tu devrais te désintoxiquer ! Ou tu vas finir comme Logan », plaisanta-il.

Logan, dont le bureau n'était pas très loin, lui lança :

« Je t'emmerde Fitzmartin ! »

Avec un rire, Julian lui envoya un baiser de la main. Puis il s'en fut. Laissé seul, Harry intégra ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Et c'était beaucoup à emmagasiner. Émotionnellement, son passé lui revenait encore une fois en pleine face. Avec, évidemment, toute l'histoire de Neville et sa famille au premier plan. Mais au deuxième plan, c'était quand il s'était retrouvé dans la tête de Nagini au moment de l'attaque sur M. Weasley et que c'était comme si c'était lui qui l'avait perpétrée. Que de mauvais souvenirs…

Il croyait les avoir oubliés, les avoir relégués au passé et voilà qu'ils revenaient comme un tsunami. Sa gorge se serra. Il devait se concentrer, tourner son attention sur autre chose. Mais les lignes du document qu'il essayait de lire se superposaient les unes aux autres. C'est vrai, Voldemort lui avait envoyé ces visions, pour l'inciter à venir au département des mystères. Snape avait été un professeur si terrible en occlumencie. Il était mort. Le document. C'était important. Il devait le lire.

Et puis Voldemort lui avait montré Sirius. Et il était bêtement tombé dans le piège. Le document. C'était important. Il avait accouru au ministère lui récupérer cette si précieuse prédiction. Le document !

Et Sirius avait passé le voile.

Harry se leva brusquement, murmurant « Toilettes » et quitta le bureau. Il alla s'y réfugier, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur la cuvette et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il devait se calmer. Mais comment on faisait pour se calmer ? Il y avait un truc avec la respiration, non ? Il tenta de se concentrer sur son souffle mais rien à faire. Sa vue se brouilla. Oh non, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer quand même ? Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer dans les toilettes de son lieu de travail ? Il était pathétique…

Pas étonnant que Draco ne voulait plus le voir. Il n'était clairement pas à la hauteur de l'héritier de la famille Malfoy, une des plus grandes familles sorcières. _En public_ , essaya-t-il de se raisonner. En public, ouais, mais Draco n'était pas revenu le voir depuis cette dernière fois, une semaine plus tôt.

Pourquoi il se disait toujours des trucs qui lui faisaient encore plus mal ? Il était bête ou quoi ?

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient véritablement sur son visage. Oh, il était tellement mal fichu.

* * *

Pas fin. Oh là là, c'est si court que ça me met mal à l'aise ! x_x

Donc, je ne sais pas exactement quand j'aurais le temps de terminer ce chapitre mais vous l'aurez soit le 1er août soit le 1er septembre. Quand ce sera le cas, je "supprimerai" ce chapitre et le remplacerai par la version finale. J'espère juste que vous recevrez la notification. **(EDIT du 1er septembre : On m'a dit que si je supprimais ce chapitre, cela ferait disparaître mes reviews aussi et vos petits mots sont trop précieux pour être supprimés, donc je publie la suite du chapitre dans un nouveau "chapitre")**

Désolée pour la mauvaise nouvelle T_T J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce début de chapitre.


	14. Dépression (part 2)

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après un début de chapitre en juillet et rien du tout en août, je vous présente enfin la fin du chapitre 13 ! J'ai suis officiellement en vacances (j'ai terminé de corriger les derniers détails de mon mémoire pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours même si je suis techniquement en vacances depuis la première semaine d'août. Et dire que vous recommencez l'école de votre côté…) et j'ai donc enfin tout le temps du monde pour me concentrer sur l'écriture ! Comme je termine mes études, je vais faire six mois sabatiques donc je devrais pouvoir bien avancer sur mon histoire :)

Ceux qui regardent ma page facebook (venez me suivre !) ont peut-être vu que j'ai une petite surprise pour vous. Connaissez-vous la fanfiction "The Pureblood Pretense" de murkybluematter ? "Rigel Chronicles" ? Eh bien je l'ai dévorée. Et je veux que le monde entier la lise. Mais elle n'est qu'en anglais. Vous avez compris ? Oui, je vais traduire cette fanfiction en français ! J'ai obtenu l'accord de Violet (murkybluematter) donc attendez-vous prochainement à la sortie du premier chapitre ! Suivez mon compte FFnet (pas cette histoire, mon compte) pour recevoir un mail lorsque le chapitre sera publié.

Chanson du chapitre : You're not the only one (Redemption song) de Lukas Graham

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 partie 2 : Dépression**

Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un visage défait. Ses traits étaient tirés, ses yeux verts ne brillaient d'aucun éclat et des cernes les entouraient. Harry passa ses doigts sur ses tempes, tirant sa peau en arrière. Il paraissait moins vieux comme ça.

Il était fatigué. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il fixait son reflet mais cela devait faire un moment. Il tourna la robinet, plaça ses mains en coupe sous le filet d'eau et les passa sur son visage. La sensation glacée lui fit du bien et le ramena un peu sur terre. Ses pieds lui faisait mal. Il devait vraiment être debout depuis un long moment. Combien de temps ?

Il but à même le robinet puis arrêta le jet. Il contempla ses mains, les plis qui les formaient, la façon dont ses articulations se pliaient, ses lignes de la paume, ses ongles longs qu'il fallait qu'il coupe, la crasse qui s'était insinuée dessous suite au cours de pratique exceptionnel qu'ils avaient eu vendredi après-midi.

Il ne s'était pas lavé. Il aurait dû avoir du dégoût à l'idée mais étrangement, il ne ressentait rien. Depuis qu'il avait pleuré au boulot l'autre jour, ses émotions s'étaient faites la malle. Il était juste vide et fatigué. S'occuper de Teddy ce jour-ci s'était révélé être au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait donc décidé de s'accorder un instant seul. Un instant. Et voilà où il en était, à se fixer dans le miroir depuis il ne savait combien de temps. Il aurait dû retourner voir Teddy, s'occuper de son _fils_ mais il se regardait, yeux dans les yeux, avec son reflet.

Ce que les gens notaient chez lui, au-delà de sa cicatrice, c'était ses yeux, les yeux de sa mère. Mais depuis quelques temps, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien et il doutait que quelqu'un les remarque ainsi. Ils étaient aussi vides que ses sentiments.

Il tira à nouveau sur la peau de ses joues faisant disparaître momentanément ses cernes. Il n'avait pas bien dormi ces derniers temps, ses cauchemars revenant en force. Il se sentait seul aussi, terriblement seul. Il était pourtant entouré, par ses camarades, ses collègues, Teddy. Mais personne ne semblait le comprendre.

Il soupira et se frappa les joues. Un peu de positif, bon sang ! Il s'assit par terre. Quitte à contempler tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, autant le faire confortablement. Sans savoir quand exactement, il se retrouva allongé, à fixer le plafond. Tiens, il y avait de la moisissure dans le coin.

Son ventre gronda. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ? Il avait oublié. Oh, il avait oublié de manger, ce n'était pas bon signe. Préparer à manger était une des seules choses qui lui procurait un peu de plaisir ces derniers temps. _Et il avait oublié_. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il même plus la force de se faire un repas ? Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à manger pour ce soir pour le petit ? Il se récita la liste des ingrédients qu'il possédait mais aucune recette ne lui venait à l'esprit. À part de l'omelette. C'était simple l'omelette. Des œufs, de la crème fraîche, tu mélanges, tu étales et c'était prêt. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'omelette. La simple idée de la préparer était exténuante.

Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit tout à coup. Il se mit en position assise pour voir un Draco fulminant entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui sans précaution. Il le fixa, la colère enflammant ses yeux d'acier.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Hein ? fut la seule réponse qui lui vint.

\- Ton fils ! Il aurait pu se casser la nuque !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Avec difficulté, Harry se releva. Il avait dû être allongé trop longtemps car le sang lui fit tourner la tête.

« Il était en train de grimper sur le comptoir pour atteindre les placards. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là pour surveiller ton gamin ?! Tu as de la chance que je sois passé pour éviter un accident !

\- Kreattur le surveillait sûrement, marmonna Harry dont la culpabilité avait commencé à ronger son cœur.

\- Ton elfe se fait vieux ! Depuis combien de temps ne l'as-tu pas vu ? »

La stupéfaction frappa Harry. Cela faisait en effet une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu Kreattur. Un mois ? Deux mois ? Un frisson d'horreur alourdit soudain sa poitrine.

« Il est sûrement en train de préparer son nid pour mourir, tu ne peux pas le laisser en charge d'un enfant ! »

Harry était encore en train d'intégrer ce que Draco venait de lui dire. Kreattur était sur la fin de sa vie… Qu'était-il censé ressentir face à une information pareille ? Draco s'énerva à son inaction.

« Je vois que tu ne comptes rien faire, attaqua-t-il. Puisque tu n'es visiblement pas en état de t'occuper d'un enfant, j'emmène Ted chez moi. Viens le récupérer quand tu auras mis un peu de plomb dans ta tête ! Reprends-toi, par Morgane ! »

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui, laissant Harry seul avec lui-même. Celui-ci resta immobile, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. À la lente compréhension, des larmes éclatèrent de ses yeux. Draco avait raison. Il avait mis en danger son fils, avait complètement oublié son existence et avait passé tout son temps à s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

Il renifla, essuyant ses yeux. Incapable de rester une seconde de plus dans cette salle de bain, il quitta la pièce. Sans but, il descendit les marches de l'escalier. Une fois dans le salon, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas la force de faire plus que ça.

Il pleura un peu plus. Il n'était pas digne de s'occuper de Teddy. Les mots de Draco tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Il voulait transplaner chez lui, récupérer Teddy, lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à dire sur son éducation car ce n'était pas son fils mais il savait. Il savait que Draco avait raison. Il voulait se laisser mourir.

Il contempla. Pendant plusieurs heures, il contempla. Tout et n'importe quoi. Ce qui l'entourait. Ses sentiments. Ses mains. Les battements de son cœur. La couture de sa manche. La mort. La vie.

Il n'était venu à aucune conclusion quand il se rendit compte qu'il faisait nuit. Il avait officiellement passé la journée entière à regarder des choses. Magnifique.

Devait-il aller chercher Teddy ? Draco allait-il laisser l'enfant dormir chez lui ? Il était si tard, il avait sûrement déjà mangé. Avait-il peur dans cette maison inconnue ? Appelait-il pour son père qui ne venait pas ?

Son nom dit à voix haute le sortit de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Draco agenouillé face à lui, tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il avait eu la même position lorsque Harry avait trébuché sur ses bouteilles d'alcool.

« Draco, répondit-il, surpris de le voir.

\- Je suis désolé, s'exclama-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça tout à l'heure. J'ai perdu mon calme. Excuse-moi. »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Pourquoi Draco s'excusait-il ?

« Je sais que c'est à cause de ta dépression que tu étais comme ça tout à l'heure, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit de te ressaisir et de t'avoir laissé seul alors que tu avais besoin de moi. Tu m'avais dit que tu étais dépressif cet été mais je n'avais pas vraiment _compris_. J'ai honte de t'avoir parlé comme ça et de t'avoir laissé seul. »

Embarrassé, il cacha son visage en faisant tomber son front sur leurs mains. Harry s'était remis à pleurer, se rendit-il compte. L'entendant, Draco releva la tête.

« Oh Harry. »

Et il essuya ses larmes d'une main.

« Mon amour, ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. »

Draco n'utilisait presque jamais ces petits noms. L'entendre l'appeler ainsi à ce moment-là déversa un torrent de larmes sur ses joues. Draco se leva immédiatement pour s'installer à côté de lui et le prendre dans ses bras. Harry bredouilla des excuses mais Draco le fit taire d'un chut, le balançant gentiment.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui murmura-t-il.

\- Bien… bien sûr que si. Tu… tu as raison de… de dire que je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un… d'un enfant.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça Harry, je suis désolé. Tu sais très bien t'occuper de Teddy, tu es un père formidable et ton fils t'adore. Il a passé tout l'après-midi à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais venir et où tu étais. Tous les jouets et bonbons que je lui ai donnés n'y ont rien fait. Il finira à Gryffondor, têtu comme il est. »

Harry fut secoué d'un rire à l'histoire de Draco.

« Il… Il n'a pas été trop difficile ? demanda-t-il entre deux hoquets.

\- Non, c'est un ange, le rassura Draco. Même ma mère est tombée sous le charme. Et elle a du mal avec les enfants qui ne sont pas les siens.

\- Ah, parce que tu n'es plus enfant unique ? »

Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés mais il ne se défit pas de l'étreinte de son petit ami pour autant. Le silence de Draco l'alerta toutefois.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été fils unique, tu sais. J'avais un petit frère mais il est mort de la dragoncelle. Il n'avait pas trois ans.

\- Oh Draco, je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute et cela fait longtemps. Oh, pardon, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler de ça. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Vide. Et triste. Quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera à ton avis ?

\- La dépression ? Je n'en sais rien, je n'y connais pas grand-chose.

\- Moi non plus…

\- Tu as pensé à… voir un docteur ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Un docteur ? Pour quoi faire ? Je suis déprimé, pas malade.

\- Harry… la dépression est une maladie. J'en suis à peu près sûr. Il y a des potions pour la combattre après tout. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il était malade ? Une maladie mentale ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être atteint d'une maladie mentale. Ce n'était qu'une dépression, cela passerait lorsqu'il serait à nouveau heureux. Mais quand est-ce qu'il serait à nouveau heureux ? Ses yeux le piquaient mais il n'avait plus de larmes pour pleurer.

Draco repoussa des mèches de cheveux de son visage. Il essuya les traces de ses larmes et embrassa son front.

« Ça va aller, lui promit-il. On va trouver un moyen pour que tu te sentes mieux. »

Harry acquiesça. L'idée de laisser la responsabilité de son état à quelqu'un d'autre était très attirante. Il n'aurait plus à s'en occuper…

« Harry, je veux que tu viennes chez moi. Je ne veux pas te laisser seul et j'ai peur que tu te laisses décrépir. Et l'homme dont je suis amoureux ne peut pas être décrépi », plaisanta-t-il.

Harry montra son accord d'un signe de tête.

« Pour combien de temps ?

\- Autant que tu le souhaites. Et jusqu'à ce que je te juge capable de vivre seul. Ça te va ? »

Harry approuva. Draco prit donc ses mains et les releva tous deux du canapé.

« Dans ce cas, allons faire ta valise, viens. »

Une demi-heure et une valise prête plus tard, Draco les fit transplaner au manoir Malfoy. Il fit disparaître la malle et guida Harry à l'intérieur.

« Teddy est déjà couché ?

\- Sûrement. Tu veux le voir ?

\- S'il dort, je ne veux pas le réveiller.

\- Allez, viens. Je t'emmène le voir. »

Harry se laissa faire et quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient face à la nurserie. Silencieusement, Draco ouvrit la porte. C'était la première fois que Harry entrait dans la chambre pour enfant du manoir. Elle était plongée dans la pénombre mis à part les petites étoiles de la taille de son pouce qui émettaient une lumière rassurante et virevoltaient autour du lit où une figure endormie l'attendait. Il y avait une quantité phénoménale de jouets magiques par terre ou en légère suspension et ce fut un parcours du combattant pour atteindre le lit où dormait son fils.

Il s'accroupit à son pied et, tout doucement, caressa ses cheveux ébouriffés. La respiration de Teddy était profonde et régulière. Il était comme un ange, ainsi endormi. Un violent sentiment d'amour le prit et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Il avait beaucoup trop pleuré aujourd'hui.

Draco posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule, le faisant relever la tête. Il embrassa le front de l'enfant et suivit son petit ami hors de la chambre, refermant la porte en silence derrière lui.

« Tu as mangé ? lui demanda Draco.

\- … Non, avoua Harry.

\- Alors direction les cuisines. »

Il les conduisit au rez-de-chaussée, passa nombre de portes et de couloirs pour finalement arriver dans les fameuses cuisines. Ce n'était pas celles de Poudlard, mais comme tout chez les Malfoy, c'était grandiose. Les plants de travail étincelaient, le sol miroitait, la lumière ruisselait et les services brillaient. Des elfes de maison nettoyaient les restes du dîner, certains mangeant enfin le leur. En les voyant entrer, ils arrêtèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils faisaient et entourèrent les deux sorciers.

« Le jeune maître a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ? demanda l'elfe qui semblait être en charge de la cuisine.

\- Oui. Préparez de quoi manger pour Harry Potter. Quelque chose de rapide à préparer. »

L'elfe s'inclina et deux secondes plus tard, il donnait des ordres à droite et à gauche. Draco invita Harry à s'asseoir à l'une des tables que l'on avait débarrassé pour lui.

« Je vais prévenir mes parents que tu es là. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa et quitta les cuisines. Harry avait envie de le supplier de rester avec lui mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il n'eut pas le loisir de se perdre dans de sombres pensées toutefois car des elfes vinrent aussitôt lui proposer des apéritifs en attendant que son repas soit prêt. Il accepta avec soulagement le verre de vin chaud qu'on lui proposa. Il en avait bien besoin. Il dévora avec appétit toute la nourriture qu'on mit devant lui. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait aussi faim.

Il était au milieu de son poulet aux petits pois lorsque Draco réapparut accompagné de ses deux parents. Harry avala difficilement. Que faisaient Malfoy père et mère ici ? Draco lui fit un sourire désolé. Harry se leva pour saluer le couple.

« Monsieur Malfoy, Narcissa. Excusez-moi de m'imposez ainsi sans prévenir.

\- Que nenni ! s'exclama Narcissa. C'est un plaisir que de t'avoir ici, n'est-ce pas Lucius ?

\- Qui sommes-nous pour refuser quoi que ce soit à notre fils, répondit-il gravement.

\- J'espère que tu passeras un agréable séjour chez nous. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à le demander aux elfes ou à nous. »

Harry les remercia largement. Narcissa et lui échangèrent encore des banalités puis ils l'invitèrent à reprendre son repas. Mr Malfoy en profita pour s'excuser et quitter les cuisines. Draco et Narcissa s'assirent toutefois autour de la table, le regardant manger, ce qui était très gênant. Il fut d'autant plus embarrassé lorsque Draco souligna d'un mouvement de sourcil son verre de vin.

« Ton filleul est un enfant adorable ! Cela a été un vrai plaisir que de rencontrer mon petit-neveu, roucoula la blonde.

\- Il n'a pas été trop turbulent ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Rien d'exceptionnel chez un garçon de cet âge. Son don de métamorphagie est impressionnant, il le contrôle drôlement bien pour son âge.

\- Il ne le contrôle pas vraiment, expliqua Harry. Il change surtout d'apparence en fonction de ses émotions et de ses envies. Il est incapable de se fixer sur un seul physique donc on ne peut malheureusement pas l'emmener dans le monde moldu où il pourrait rencontrer des enfants de son âge.

\- Il n'a pas de compagnon de jeu ? s'étonna Narcissa. Mais il fallait me le dire ! Je vais organiser des réunions de jeu ! Je connais quantité de familles qui sont toujours à la recherche de compagnon de jeu pour leur enfant. »

Harry cligna des yeux à la soudaine exubérance de Narcissa. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un instant qu'elle puisse être intéressée au cas de Teddy. La reconnaissance fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

« Vraiment ? Cela serait avec plaisir.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. Oh ! cela remonte à si longtemps la dernière fois que j'ai organisé une réunion de jeu. Qui pourrai-je inviter ? »

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle se repassa tout son carnet d'adresse, rejetant, choisissant. C'était très étrange à voir.

« Pourras-tu envoyer un hibou à Andromeda lui demandant de venir chercher Teddy ici ? Cela fait tant d'années que l'on ne s'est pas vu ! J'ai tant à lui dire. Comment se porte ma grande sœur ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Elle… elle va bien, dit Harry, se sentant légèrement attaqué.

\- Elle a dû _tant_ vieillir », s'exclama-t-elle avec horreur.

Semblant se rappeler qu'elle aussi avait dû vieillir depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu sa sœur, elle se mit à corriger sa coiffure et toucher ses joues. Draco rit de son désarroi et se moqua gentiment d'elle.

« Oh mon fils, cesse tes plaisanteries. C'était toi qui paniquais l'autre jour après avoir trouvé un cheveu blanc.

\- Ce n'était pas un cheveu blanc ! répliqua Draco. Il était juste plus clair que les autres… » marmonna-t-il.

Narcissa arqua un sourcil suspicieux mais ne mena pas le débat plus loin.

« Oh je sais. Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter à déjeuner demain ? Andr', Harry, Teddy, mes amours… Un repas en famille, cela serait piquant. »

Harry rougit à l'idée d'être intégré dans cette famille. Narcissa était une perle. Son corps se réchauffa.

« Tu sais quoi Harry, c'est moi qui vais l'inviter. Bonne nuit les garçons, je vais à la volière. »

Elle embrassa son fils, salua Harry et partit dans un froufrou de robes.

« Eh bien… elle était excitée ce soir, nota Draco une fois qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix.

\- Ta mère est une fleur rare, complimenta Harry.

\- Si c'est une fleur, c'est une glycine.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Car quand elle a une idée en tête, elle s'y accrochera jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus qu'elle.

\- Oh. C'est pas très… positif.

\- C'est comme ça qu'elle a mis la main sur mon père.

\- Je vois… »

Lucius Malfoy était donc la personne capturée sous les magnifique branches tombantes de la glycine. Étrangement, Harry trouva que cela faisait sens. Profitant de sa distraction, Draco prit son verre de vin presque vide et alla le vider dans l'évier. Harry n'osa pas se plaindre. Puis comme si de rien n'était, il se rassit à table et dit :

« Une chambre a été préparée pour toi, juste à côté de la mienne. Tu veux y dormir ou aller dans ma chambre ?

\- Je veux dormir avec toi.

\- Alors c'est décidé. Termine ton dessert et on va se coucher, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Draco et celui-ci le déshabillait. Harry ne lui avait rien demandé et pourtant son petit ami avait sans rien dire entreprit de retirer ses vêtements. Quelques jours plus tôt, il aurait trouvé cela terriblement émoustillant et aurait taquiné le blond. Là, il était juste fatigué et l'aide de Draco était plus que bienvenue. Une fois en pyjamas, il se glissa sous les couvertures et attendit que Draco vienne le rejoindre.

« Tu as envie de quelque chose avant que je n'éteigne les lumières ?

\- Juste toi », répondit Harry.

Draco lui offrit un sourire amusé et le rejoignit dans le lit, éteignant les lumières d'un geste de la main. Harry vint se coller à lui, appréciant sa chaleur. Il faisait drôlement froid ces derniers temps. De façon automatique, Draco se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

« Ils commencent à être longs, remarqua-t-il.

\- J'ai aucune idée de quand je les ai coupés la dernière fois, avoua Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable.

\- Mais ce n'est pas très pratique pour un auror. »

Draco accepta son avis en silence. Puis il changea de sujet :

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Évidemment, il fallait que le sujet vienne sur la table. Est-ce qu'il voulait en parler d'abord ?

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… La vie est déprimante et c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as pas d'idée de l'origine de cette dépression ou c'est une façon de me dire que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

\- Les deux ? grimaça Harry. La seule "origine" qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est la mort de Voldemort. Mais c'est il y a si longtemps, cela me semble improbable.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit ça toutefois. Ou même quelque chose d'encore plus vieux. »

Il réfléchit un instant puis continua :

« Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un lien avec ton enfance ? De ce que tu m'as dit, ça ne me semblait pas très joyeux.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mon enfance. Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Mais si ça avait tout à voir ?

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Toi non plus », pointa-t-il.

Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, décida-t-il.

« Je pense que tu devrais en discuter avec un docteur. Je suis inutile sur ce sujet et je ne sais pas comment t'aider. »

Harry sentit le regret dans la voix de Draco. La culpabilité le prit. Il ne méritait pas Draco, c'était clair.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Son petit ami soupira.

« Ce n'est pas ce que _je_ veux qui est important mon amour, c'est toi. Je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Je saurai me montrer très persuasif toutefois », termina-t-il avec un rire.

C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps que Draco l'avait appelé "mon amour". Cela réchauffa son cœur. Il était aimé, prit-il conscience.

« J'y réfléchirai, accorda-t-il. Appelle-moi encore par des petits noms, demanda-t-il après une hésitation.

\- Quoi ? "Mon amour" ? »

Harry hocha la tête, acceptant de regarder Draco dans les yeux. Celui-ci se mit à rougir.

« Très bien, bafouilla-t-il, euh… mon chéri ? Désolé ça ne sonne pas du tout naturel.

\- Non, c'est bien, continue.

\- Si mes ancêtres me voyaient ! Bien, mon amour, mon ange, mon cœur… j'en ai pas d'autres et j'ai l'impression d'être un Poufsouffle. Es-tu en train de me punir pour quelque chose ? »

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

« C'était très bien. Tu peux arrêter, _mon lapin_.

\- Urgh, maintenant je suis certain que c'était une punition ! Plus jamais de lapin, s'il te plaît. J'aurai des sueurs froides à cause des lapins jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je crois.

\- Tu exagères, s'amusa Harry.

\- Un Malfoy n'est qu'exagération. Mais ne le dis pas à mon père. »

Harry rit à la plaisanterie. Avoir un Draco pour lui remonter le moral était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry s'endorme sans préavis. L'exténuation l'avait finalement rattrapé. Cependant, lorsqu'il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas dormi une seule minute. Seul dans le silence et le noir, ses pensées l'attaquèrent et ce ne fut l'affaire que de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer. Et même l'étreinte rassurante qui vint l'enlacer n'y changea rien.

o0O0o

Ce matin-là, Harry dut utiliser tout son courage et sa peur d'un Draco qui lui promit mille tortures s'il ne sortait pas du lit, s'habillait et allait petit-déjeuner, comme une personne normale. Mais finalement, il remercia mentalement Draco pour son insistance lorsqu'en entrant dans la salle à manger, un Teddy vint se jeter dans ses bras.

« Papa !

\- Teddy ! Je t'ai manqué ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire en soulevant le gamin pour l'embrasser.

\- Très beaucoup.

\- Et tu t'es bien comporté pendant que je n'étais pas là ? »

Le petit sorcier lui servit un visage angélique. O.K., il avait sûrement fait une ou deux bêtises que la famille Malfoy avait préféré ne pas lui dire.

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? »

Sa question déclencha un ouragan d'histoires et de parlottes. Alors que Teddy dissertait en long et en large sur tout ce qu'il avait fait, Draco et eux s'installèrent à table après s'être servi au buffet. Ils saluèrent les parents Malfoy. Narcissa écoutait avec grande attention son petit neveu. Harry s'occupait de ce dernier et veillait à ce qu'il ne mange pas comme un cochon, ce qui était un challenge en soi. L'atmosphère était… extrêmement familiale et Harry prit conscience qu'il en faisait partie. C'était terriblement réconfortant. Le plus proche qu'il avait été de ressentir cela, c'était lorsqu'il était avec les Weasley. Sauf qu'alors, il n'était que l'ami de la famille, un enfant parmi une tripoté d'autres. C'était un sentiment entièrement nouveau pour lui et cette simple idée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Était-ce d'être heureux de faire partie d'une famille ? Était-ce le fait qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir ça pour la première fois à vingt-et-un ans ? Était-ce juste ses émotions qui n'en pouvaient plus de faire les montagnes russes ? Le fait était qu'il se mit à pleurer devant la famille Malfoy. Il était mortifié.

« Pourquoi tu pleures papa ? » demanda anxieusement Teddy.

Harry renifla et essuya ses larmes. Draco lui tendit avec compassion un mouchoir. Il caressa la tête de son fils.

« Ce n'est rien. Papa est juste fatigué. »

Cela ne sembla pas convenir à Teddy car ses yeux se mouillèrent. Harry sut qu'il allait faire une crise de larmes lorsque son apparence devint beaucoup plus enfantine, ses cheveux s'allongeant et ses iris devenant bleus. Il se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Harry entreprit aussitôt de le consoler, oubliant momentanément ses propres larmes.

« Mr Ted Lupin. »

La soudaine interpellation fit tourner tous les regards vers Lucius Malfoy. Teddy, surpris d'être appelé ainsi sanglota mais arrêta de pleurer.

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? »

Teddy chercha Harry des yeux. Le brun imaginait sans problème la terreur que devait lui inspirer Mr Malfoy. D'un regard, il encouragea son fils à répondre.

« Pa… pasque Papa il pleurait ?

\- Et pourquoi pleurait-il ?

\- Pa… pasqu'il est fatigué.

\- Est-ce que votre père pleure encore ? »

Harry aurait voulu disparaître. L'humiliation était pour lui aussi. Teddy secoua négativement la tête.

« Alors pourquoi pleurez-vous encore ? »

Terrorisé, Teddy s'arrêta immédiatement de renifler. Son visage rougit sous l'effort qu'il mettait à ne pas verser une larme.

« Bien. Peut-on espérer finir ce repas sans autre crise de larmes ? »

Teddy hocha vivement la tête mais Harry savait que la question lui était tout autant destinée. Le silence qui s'imposa sur la table alourdit le moral de tout le monde. Sous la table, Draco frappa gentiment le bout de son pied. Ce début de journée entra facilement dans son top 10 des moments les plus gênants qu'il eût à vivre.

Il accueillit avec un immense soulagement la fin du petit-déjeuner et le départ de Mr Malfoy pour la bibliothèque. Sans la présence de son mari, Narcissa colla aussitôt un immense sourire sur ses lèvres et dit à Teddy :

« Et si on montrait à ton père ce que tu as construit hier ? »

La joie colora le visage de l'enfant et ses cheveux. Il avait déjà oublié le terrifiant Malfoy. Il prit la main de son père et le guida jusqu'à la nurserie où il entreprit de présenter en long et en large le château qu'il avait construit et que Harry avait failli écraser la veille. Ce dernier se jeta à cœur perdu dans la distraction. Finalement, ils laissèrent l'enfant à ses jeux sous la surveillance d'un elfe de maison et les adultes quittèrent la chambre. Narcissa soupira aussitôt et se tourna vers Harry.

« Je suis désolée pour la façon dont mon mari a sermonné petit Ted. Il a du mal avec les enfants… qui pleurent, rajouta-t-elle rapidement. Ce n'était pas à lui de gérer ça. »

Harry ignorait comment accepter cette excuse. Il hésita sur les mots à dire.

« Il pensait bien faire, accorda-t-il faiblement. C'est de ma faute après tout. »

Narcissa eut une série de mouvements assez étranges pour montrer son désaccord.

« Les émotions fortes, cela ne se contrôle pas. »

Elle réfléchit un instant puis continua :

« Je ne vais pas agir comme si j'ignorais pourquoi tu n'es pas… en forme ces derniers temps. »

Elle glissa un regard vers son fils qui rougit.

« Draco a jugé que tu serais mieux chez nous que tout seul chez toi et je crois en son jugement. Mon mari a ses propres… techniques pour gérer les émotions d'autrui mais sache que tu peux me parler quand tu le souhaites, sans craindre de critiques de ma part. »

Elle hésita puis conclut, à la surprise de son fils :

« J'ai le contact d'une très bonne psychomage que j'ai déjà contracté moi-même. Elle est très attentive à l'anonymat de ses patients. Je pense qu'elle saurait t'être utile.

\- Une psychomage ? s'étonna Draco.

\- Un docteur pour la tête, explicita-t-elle.

\- Oh. Attends, tu as été voir une psychomage ? »

Un sourire très doux naquit sur les lèvres de Narcissa.

« Ah mon fils, si innocent… »

Elle posa une main affectueuse sur sa joue puis termina son discours vers Harry :

« Je vais chercher ses informations d'accord ? Je vais les mettre sur le secrétaire dans la chambre qu'on t'a préparé, c'est toi qui décides ce que tu en fais, d'accord ? »

Harry marqua son accord d'un mouvement de tête, incapable de dire un mot. Lorsque la longue chevelure blonde eut disparu au détour d'un couloir, Harry se tourna vers Draco qui eut le mérite de paraître embarrassé.

« Tu as parlé à ta mère de ma dépression ? »

Draco grimaça.

« Mon père aussi en fait. »

Au regard de Harry, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Je ne garde pas de secrets pour mes parents. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi je t'avais amené ici et pourquoi ils devaient t'héberger plus d'une nuit et je leur ai expliqué.

\- Tu aurais pu me demander avant ! Ou au moins me prévenir, dit Harry, blessé.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu voulais le garder pour toi.

\- Quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant ! Évidemment que je veux le garder pour moi. Tu as vu comment ton père a parlé à mon fils ?

\- Je suis désolé. Maman a raison tu sais, il déteste les enfants qui pleurent. »

Il grimaça comme se remémorant un souvenir.

« Et il ne t'aime pas trop, avoua-t-il.

\- Sans blague, ironisa Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es mis à pleurer tout à l'heure ? interrompit-il.

\- J'en sais rien. Juste mes émotions qui ont craqué. C'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de pleurer à table, pointa-t-il.

\- Non, bien sûr. Tu veux te reposer ? Retourner dormir ?

\- Oh non pitié, fais-moi faire quelque chose.

\- Tu veux une activité qui bouge ?

\- Oui, faut que je me vide la tête. »

Draco sourit largement.

« Je sais exactement ce que l'on va faire. »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Draco lui lançait un balai et le défiait d'attraper le vif d'or en premier. Ils volèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, se perdant complètement dans l'ivresse du sport. Harry appréciait le vent dans ses cheveux et la liberté qui l'accompagnait. Ils étaient à égalité lorsqu'un Teddy vint les interrompre en courant, les informant que Grand-mère était arrivée et que c'était l'heure de manger. Quand ils descendirent de leur balai, Teddy insista aussitôt pour essayer lui aussi et Harry ne s'en sortit qu'avec la promesse qu'ils voleraient après manger.

Le repas fut délicieux, ensoleillé par la présence d'Andromeda. Elle et Narcissa passèrent tout leur temps à papoter, à se faire des compliments et à raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans leurs vies depuis toutes ces années. À la fin du repas, tout le monde se dirigea vers le jardin où Harry tint sa promesse et fit grimper Teddy sur un balai pour enfant qui appartenait autrefois à Draco. Celui-ci, tout excité, tourna en rond et en rond autour des adultes qui l'acclamaient. Bon, Mr Malfoy se contentait de taper dans ses mains, le visage aussi froid qu'un glaçon mais personne n'y prêta attention et sûrement pas le futur champion de Quidditch.

« Tu n'as jamais visité les jardins pas vrai ? »

Harry secoua la tête à la question de Draco.

« À part dans des occasions comme là, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose.

\- Viens alors ! Je vais te faire visiter ! »

Harry jeta un œil anxieux vers son fils qui tentait de maîtriser ses montées et descentes. Andromeda, qui les écoutait, intervint :

« Va t'amuser Harry. On est bien assez pour surveiller un enfant de trois ans. Et on a du thé !

\- Haha, d'accord Andro. Je compte sur vous tous. »

Narcissa leur fit un geste de la main qui voulait certainement dire "filez". Draco et lui s'en furent donc. La première chose que le blond lui fit visiter était la serre, non loin de la terrasse où ils étaient tous installés. L'endroit débordait de plantes tropicales et de plantes magiques qui nécessitaient une attention particulière. Les paons albinos adorés du maître de maison pouvaient entrer et sortir comme ils le voulaient. Les jours se rafraichissant de plus en plus, ils étaient presque tous à l'intérieur. C'était une image étrange que de voir ces oiseaux blancs vagabonder à travers les milles couleurs des plantes exotiques. Il y avait là quelque chose d'irréel.

« C'est magnifique, souffla Harry.

\- On y prend régulièrement le thé, expliqua Draco. Des jardiniers viennent tous les matins s'occuper de toutes les plantes du manoir. Les jardins sont basés sur des modèles français. Viens, je vais te montrer le reste. »

Ils quittèrent la serre et Draco lui montra le reste des jardins. Le terrain était immense, il était donc évidemment impossible de tout voir dans la journée. Ils se promenèrent à travers les fontaines, les forêts miniatures, les jardins potagers et aromatiques, les allées fleuries et le lac artificiel. Puis Draco les emmena au labyrinthe. Les haies étaient toutes parfaitement taillées et à hauteurs égales. Draco les conduisit en son centre avec l'assurance que prodigue l'habitude. Le labyrinthe s'éclaircit pour leur offrir un petit banc de pierre, au pied d'un étang où un saule pleureur mouillait ses branches. Des buissons de fleurs aux boutons d'un rose pétant se mêlaient au bas des haies. Draco en cueillit une et l'offrit à Harry.

« Sais-tu de quelle fleur il s'agit ?

\- Non », avoua Harry, prenant précautionneusement le bouton dans ses mains.

Ils s'assirent sur le banc.

« C'est un camélia japonais. Ils l'appellent sazanka, fleur de thé des montagnes. Elle fleurit tout l'hiver et autant dire que dans cette période où tout est mort et déprimant, son rose est un vrai plaisir pour les yeux. Selon le langage des fleurs japonais, elle signifie l'honnêteté et surmonter les difficultés.

\- Oh, je vois, fit Harry, ne sachant que répondre. Merci pour la leçon.

\- Je veux t'aider à surmonter tes difficultés, Harry. S'il te plaît, dis-moi quand tu n'es pas bien ou que tu as des problèmes. Même si je suis inutile, je veux au moins être là pour toi.

\- Merci, balbutia Harry, touché. J'y penserai.

\- Parlons d'autre chose ! décida-t-il. Je sais qu'on n'est qu'en novembre mais as-tu quelque chose de prévu pour Noël ?

\- Ah oui, je suis toujours chez les Weasley à cette période-là.

\- Ah… je vois. Je pensais t'inviter pour le réveillon.

\- Hm… le réveillon, c'est toujours un grand dîner, je ne peux pas le manquer.

\- Je sais, je sais. Et le 25 midi ? tu pourrais venir ?

\- Ça oui, je pense.

\- Tu peux emmener d'autres personnes, si tu veux.

\- Qui je veux ? s'enquit Harry, suspicieux. Il y a beaucoup de monde de prévu ?

\- Oh non ! Pas du tout. Noël est exclusivement familial chez nous. »

Encore une fois, l'idée d'être immédiatement associé à un membre de la famille Malfoy lui réchauffa le cœur. Il glissa une main sur celle gantée de Draco.

« Merci pour l'invitation, je viendrai avec plaisir. »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du blond. Il approcha son visage et Harry se laissa embrasser avec un frisson. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le baiser. La main de Draco vint se glisser dans son cou, son pouce caressant sa jugulaire.

« Je t'aime », lui murmura Draco avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur baiser qu'ils sursautèrent et se cognèrent les dents lorsqu'un "hum hum" les interrompit.

« Père ! s'exclama Draco, appliquant aussitôt un masque neutre sur son visage alors que Harry rougissait et s'éloignait vivement.

\- C'est l'heure du thé, dit le sorcier après un moment. On vous attend dans le petit salon. »

Et il tourna les talons. Harry se retint autant qu'il put mais dès qu'il eut disparu, il explosa de rire alors que Draco se mortifiait :

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous a surpris.

\- C'est une situation que je n'aurais pas cru possible ! rit Harry.

\- Oh arrête, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de nous ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Qu'on s'aime, quoi d'autre ? Peut-être qu'il va enfin laisser tomber le vouvoiement.

\- Tu rêves, le taquina Draco.

\- Bon, on est attendu, on y va ? »

Ils se levèrent, s'époussetèrent et retournèrent vers le manoir. Tout le monde les attendait dans le petit salon avec du thé et des scones à profusion. Ils discutèrent joyeusement et Narcissa et Andromeda les délectèrent d'anecdotes croustillantes de le leur jeunesse et de leur temps à Poudlard. L'histoire du pauvre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui subit farces sur farces tout au long de l'année les firent rouler sous la table, incapable de reprendre leur respiration.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Teddy et sa grand-mère de repartir, Harry passa un long moment à embrasser son fils. Dès que le départ se rapprochait, il reprenait l'enfant dans ses bras. Tant et si bien que ce fut le petit qui dut supplier son père de le lâcher pour qu'il puisse aller avec mamie. Alors Harry l'embrassa sur le front une dernière fois et les regarda partir par la cheminette les yeux humides. Il dut prendre une grande inspiration lorsqu'ils disparurent dans les flammes vertes. Draco vint placer une main rassurante dans le bas de son dos.

« C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, viens », l'invita-t-il.

Harry le suivit docilement. Après un repas qu'il mangea sans appétit, Draco l'invita à rejoindre sa famille dans la pièce post-dînatoire. C'était, Draco expliqua-t-il, la salle dans laquelle ils se réunissaient tous les dimanches soirs pour passer un moment en famille avant la nouvelle semaine. Ce soir-là, Narcissa décida qu'ils allaient lire un livre ensemble. Chacun lut plusieurs passages jusqu'à ce que les bougies présentent une lumière plus vacillante. C'était un ouvrage philosophique et Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à comprendre ce qu'on lui lisait et ce qu'il lisait lui-même. Draco profita de l'exercice pour expliquer ce que l'auteur voulait dire. Lucius Malfoy le corrigea plusieurs fois et un débat s'ensuivit même entre les deux. Harry trouva cette pratique familiale pour le moins étrange. Les Weasley ne faisaient certainement pas ça et les Dursley avaient leur "moment familial" en regardant le match de rugby à la télévision. Une occasion où Harry devait les servir en snack et boissons, tante Pétunia brodant dans son fauteuil.

Lorsqu'ils se retirèrent dans leurs chambres, Harry se sentit épuisé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il s'endormit alors même que Draco s'amusait à démêler ses cheveux.

o0O0o

Au bout d'une semaine chez les Malfoy, Harry n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui. Son statut de semi-invité, petit-ami du jeune maître de famille se faisait pesant et il voulait dormir dans son lit, faire ses propres repas, faire des trucs sans crainte que cela ne soit mal vu et surtout, ne pas avoir de Draco sur le dos, s'inquiétant de ses moindres faits et gestes. Il lui fit part de cela le vendredi soir.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée, lui répondit Draco, relevant la tête de son journal.

\- Et pourquoi toi tu saurais ce qui est bien pour moi ? attaqua-t-il.

\- Parce que tu t'énerves tout de suite après avoir simplement énoncé mon avis ? »

Harry fit la moue. Draco lui offrit un sourire compréhensif. Il referma son journal et rapprocha son fauteuil de celui de Harry.

« Pourquoi tu veux rentrer chez toi ?

\- Mon lit me manque.

\- Ton lit ?

\- Et mon indépendance, avoua-t-il.

\- Je vois…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Draco rit et repoussa gentiment la tête de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on pourrait faire pour que tu te sentes plus indépendant ?

\- Je veux cuisiner.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu n'avais qu'à demander.

\- Justement… chez moi je n'aurais pas à demander.

\- Hm… eh bien c'est la différence entre vivre seul et en communauté.

\- C'est pour ça que je veux rentrer chez moi.

\- … Dis-moi, est-ce que tu as contacté la psychomage que t'a conseillé ma mère ?

\- … Non, avoua-t-il.

\- Très bien, alors c'est très simple. Tu pourras retourner chez toi à la condition que tu prennes un rendez-vous avec elle.

\- C'est du chantage !

\- C'est un moyen de parvenir à mes fins. Je veux que tu ailles mieux et je n'ai pas la tête assez grosse pour croire qu'une semaine avec moi a réglé tous tes problèmes. Je ne fais guère que te tenir en laisse. »

Harry soupira. Puis il laissa tomber les armes.

« J'ai compris. J'accepte ta proposition. Ça m'apprendra à sortir avec un Serpentard. »

Draco eut un rire cristallin. Il prit la tasse de thé posée sur la table basse et conclut en sirotant :

« Ah… Ces Gryffondors. Si faciles à manipuler. »

o0O0o

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Il essayait de se calmer, de prendre des respirations mais ça continuait à faire boum boum boum boum dans sa poitrine et même ses oreilles. La salle d'attente lui rappelait les rares fois où il avait dû aller voir le docteur avec tante Pétunia et où il se faisait immanquablement enguirlander une fois la visite terminée. Son regard dériva sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs, une sorte d'impressionnisme sorcier. Rien de mieux pour améliorer son mal de tête. Ah tiens, c'est qu'il avait mal à la tête en plus. _Ce n'est pas un vrai docteur, c'est un psychomage_ , tenta-t-il de se raisonner. _Il ne va pas me demander de me déshabiller et il ne va pas mettre son_ _stéthoscope_ _froid sur ma peau_. Ils allaient juste parler. Qui avait-il de grave à ça ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire ? En quoi parler aller l'aider ?

« Mr Potter. »

Harry releva la tête, se sentant soudain malade. Finalement, il voulait bien aller voir le docteur à la place. Il suivit néanmoins dans la pièce adjacente la femme à la queue de cheval dont les mots sortant de sa bouche n'atteignait pas ses oreilles. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir dans le pouf en face du sien. Mal à l'aise, Harry s'enfonça dedans en observant le "bureau". Les murs étaient d'un joli bleu pastel. Et c'était là tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Contrairement à la salle d'attente, rien n'était accroché aux murs. À vrai dire, toute la pièce était impersonnelle. Il n'y avait qu'eux, les poufs sur lesquels ils étaient assis, et la table miniature plus proche de la table de chevet que de la table basse à la droite de la psychomage. Celle-ci y avait ouvert un carnet et sa main aux ongles courts y reposait tranquillement. Voyant qu'elle avait son attention, elle lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Bien, commençons. Mais tout d'abord, que préférez-vous ? Formalité ou familiarité ?

\- Hum… familiarité, choisit Harry un peu au hasard.

\- Très bien, Harry. Tu peux m'appeler Meredith. Tu as eu mon contact par Mrs Malfoy, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça », approuva-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Elle nota quelque chose rapidement dans son carnet tout en continuant :

« Aujourd'hui, on va surtout se présenter et voir si ça colle entre nous pour toi. Car même si je veux croire que j'ai une très bonne capacité d'adaptation, plaisanta-t-elle, cela peut ne pas être du tout ce qu'il faut. L'important c'est de t'aider alors si tu penses que je ne pourrai pas faire ça, je te passerai volontiers les informations d'un de mes collègues. À la fin de cette séance. Ou n'importe quand si tu juges que je ne te suis plus utile. Cela te va ? »

Harry acquiesça. Le voix entraînante de Meredith le faisait se sentir un peu mieux.

« Pour les présentations, tu veux commencer ou je commence ? »

Harry pouffa.

« Ai-je vraiment besoin de me présenter ? »

Meredith rit de bon cœur.

« Il est vrai que tu n'es pas n'importe quel sorcier. Mais ce qui m'intéresse, c'est comment _toi_ tu te vois. Si tu ne le veux vraiment pas, je ne t'y obligerai pas bien sûr. »

Harry hésita un instant. Les yeux de la psychomage ne trahissaient aucune envie particulière. Elle attendait simplement que Harry prenne une décision. Cela le convainquit de tenter le coup.

« Euh… je m'appelle Harry Potter. Mes parents ont perdu la vie le soir où j'ai détruit pour la première fois Voldemort. Dumbledore a décidé de me faire vivre chez les Dursley, parce que Pétunia, hum, Pétunia Dursley était la sœur de ma mère et que la magie de ma mère qui me protégeait devait être renouvelée auprès de ma tante. J'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier à onze ans et la suite, vous connaissez.

\- Merci Harry. »

Elle termina de prendre ses notes et prit la parole :

« C'est à mon tour, je suppose. Quel genre de présentation veux-tu avoir ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'essaie de m'accorder au mieux avec mes patients. Certains veulent être amis avec moi. Certains veulent connaître des bouts de ma vie privée pour se sentir moins vulnérables. Certains veulent juste savoir le minimum. Et certains, rien du tout. À ces derniers, je donne uniquement mon parcours professionnel.

\- Pourquoi ne rien vouloir savoir de l'autre ?

\- Pour certaines personnes, cela les aide à se projeter sans crainte de jugement, comme une toile blanche. Je ne suis là que dans mon rôle de docteure en quelque sorte. Alors que d'autres ont besoin d'être mon ami pour pouvoir s'ouvrir à moi. »

Harry réfléchit à ses propositions.

« Je crois que je veux bien ça ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- La page blanche.

\- Compris. Donc, Meredith Anthony, j'ai été assignée à Poufsouffle pour mon empathie pour les autres selon le Choixpeau. Après mes Aspics – j'ai particulièrement bien réussi ma métamorphose, étude des runes et étude des moldus – j'ai suivi une formation de cinq ans pour devenir Psychomage. Ma spécialité est dans l'impact des relations familiales sur le sujet. En cherchant un peu, tu tomberas sûrement sur mon mémoire sur les effets qu'un nouveau frère ou sœur a sur l'aîné de la famille. J'ai obtenu ma maîtrise il y a 13 ans et j'exerce depuis. J'écris parfois – à comprendre une fois tous les deux ans à peu près – dans une revue psychologique. Et voilà. »

Harry acquiesça sans penser. Meredith écrivit à nouveau une note rapide. Harry pointa le menton vers le carnet.

« Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ?

\- Ce sont mes notes sur mes séances. Ce carnet te sera entièrement dédié. J'ai une assez mauvaise mémoire alors j'ai besoin de tout noter. Tu veux lire ? »

Harry hocha positivement la tête. Meredith lui tendit le carnet et il le prit dans les mains. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'écrit.

 _Mal à l'aise_

 _S'est légèrement détendu_

 _Se présente en_ _1er_

 _\- détaché de ses sentiments_

 _\- explicative_

 _\- pas de détail_ _s_

 _Moi : Ø_

Harry rendit le carnet sans rien dire.

« Cela te gêne ? »

Il grimaça.

« Un peu, avoua-t-il.

\- Je peux faire sans pendant la séance si tu préfères. Je noterai toujours ce qui s'y passe bien entendu mais je le ferai après que tu sois parti.

\- Oui… j'aimerais mieux ça. »

Sans rien ajouter, Meredith sortit sa baguette et renvoya son carnet.

« Voilà. On continue ? (Harry hocha la tête.) Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me contacter, Harry ? »

Harry remua, mal à l'aise, dans son pouf. Jusqu'à cet instant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était vraiment lancé là-dedans. Était-il vraiment prêt à se confier à une inconnue ? Meredith lui faisait un sourire encourageant.

« Je fais une… dépression », se lança-t-il.

Après tout, il était déjà là, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

« Je l'ai ignorée pendant des mois, voire des années, mais je ne peux plus l'ignorer, continua-t-il. Et puis Draco ne me laissera pas rentrer chez moi tant que je ne me ferai pas soigner », plaisanta-t-il.

Meredith sourit.

« Quelle est ta relation avec les Malfoy ? »

Harry hésita. Pouvait-il vraiment dévoiler cela, sans l'accord de Draco au préalable, à une première séance avec quelqu'un qu'il venait juste de rencontrer ?

« Est-ce important ? demanda-t-il.

\- Là ? À l'instant présent ? Non. Mais pour te connaître et comprendre comment tu marches, oui. C'est toi qui vois. Et si tu veux que je t'aide, il faudra me dire ce genre de choses. »

Oui, c'était vrai, il était là pour ça à la base. S'il ne lui disait rien, comment serait-il censé avancer ? raisonna-t-il.

« Narcissa m'a dit que tu faisais très attention à l'anonymat… laissa-t-il entendre, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

\- Ma clause de confidentialité est une des choses que je considère les plus importantes, oui. Rien de ce que tu me diras ne sortira de cette pièce. Mes carnets sont protégés par des runes complexes pour empêcher quiconque non concerné de les lire. Tout ce que tu me diras est protégé.

\- O.K., je vois… Il n'y a pas de raisons que je le garde pour moi alors…

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton droit et je n'insisterai pas… ou pas trop. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. »

Harry accepta. C'était réglo. Il commençait à vraiment apprécier cette femme à l'enthousiasme contagieux.

« Je suis en couple avec Draco Malfoy. »

Cette information fut accueillit par des battements de cils rapides.

« J'étais loin de m'imaginer ça, avoua Meredith. Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelque chose comme février dernier.

\- Donc récent mais bien en route. Et du fait de ta relation avec Mr Malfoy, tu as côtoyé Mrs Malfoy et votre relation est suffisamment bonne pour qu'elle soit au courant de ta dépression et qu'elle te dirige vers moi. C'est cela ? »

Harry acquiesça. Elle était douée pour déduire les choses. Meredith lui plaisait. Et elle semblait digne de confiance. Après tout, elle était le choix de Narcissa et même son fils n'avait pas été au courant qu'elle voyait une psychomage.

« Très bien. J'ai un dernier détail concernant nos séances. Comme tu peux le voir, mon bureau n'a que le strict minimum. C'est parce que je l'adapte à chacun de mes patients, pour qu'ils se sentent au mieux. Je peux le transformer en ce que je veux, ou plutôt, ce que _tu_ veux. J'aimerais que tu me dises à quoi tu voudrais que mon bureau ressemble et la prochaine fois que tu viendras, les changements seront prêts ! Je vais utiliser mon carnet pour noter toutes tes demandes, ça te va ?

\- Oh, euh, oui.

\- Alors, dis-moi tout. À quoi voudrais-tu que ce bureau ressemble ? »

Harry était perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à visualiser ce qu'il voulait.

« Je… je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

\- Rien du tout ? Pas une petite idée ? »

Au hochement de tête négatif de Harry, elle tenta une autre approche :

« O.K. Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas dans cette pièce ? Oh Merlin ! s'interrompit-elle. J'ai oublié de te proposer du thé ! Est-ce que tu veux du thé ? »

Harry paniqua. Devait-il d'abord répondre à la première ou à la seconde question ? Meredith plaça ses mains entre eux deux, paumes vers Harry et les écarta.

« Recommençons. Harry, veux-tu une tasse de thé malgré ma proposition tardive ?

\- Hum, oui, avec plaisir. »

Un coup de baguette plus tard, une petite table apparut devant Harry avec en son milieu une tasse fumante dans sa coupelle. Du sucre et du lait dans leurs pots respectifs à son côté. Un peu craintif, il prit la tasse et souffla sur le breuvage un peu trop chaud.

« Excuse-moi. Comme je t'ai dit, je suis tête en l'air. Je fais de mon mieux mais il semble que j'oublie toujours quelque chose, se lamenta-t-elle.

\- Mon ami Neville est pareil. Il a toujours un rapeltout avec lui.

\- Si seulement ces billes de pacotille voulaient bien dire ce que l'on a oublié ! »

Ils échangèrent un rire. Puis Meredith se racla la gorge.

« Hm, hm. Nous disions donc. Mon bureau. Que n'aimes-tu pas ici ?

\- C'est un bureau mais il n'y a pas de bureau, dit-il aussitôt, son cerveau ayant réfléchi à la question dans son coin pendant l'interruption.

\- Tu voudrais donc un bureau.

\- Oui. Ah, mais tu n'as pas à t'installer derrière. Quand j'avais rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, c'était très rare qu'il y soit installé. Mais le bureau était toujours à côté de nous.

\- Donc un bureau mais inutilisé. Intéressant. Je t'avoue que c'est la première fois qu'on me fait une telle proposition. Es-tu en train de lier cette séance avec tes rendez-vous avec Dumbledore ? »

La question laissa Harry muet. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais oui, l'image qui était en train de s'instaurer dans son esprit d'un endroit où il pourrait se confier était celle du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Je crois que j'aimerais bien que ton bureau ressemble à celui du professeur Dumbledore », se rendit-il compte.

Meredith nota ce qu'il venait de dire dans son carnet.

« Compris. Je ne te promets pas qu'il sera identique – ma mémoire, encore une fois, dit-elle en pointant sa tête, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. J'espère qu'il n'a pas trop changé entre l'époque où j'étais à Poudlard et ton époque. On fera des ajustements si tu veux. Rien n'est immuable. »

Harry hocha la tête et Meredith fit disparaître son carnet.

« Voilà, on a fait le tour de toutes mes questions basiques. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

\- Hm… non, répondit-il après un instant.

\- Si tu en as, n'hésite pas à me les poser. Je pense que l'on va s'arrêter là pour cette première séance. Ça te va ? »

Harry approuva. Mine de rien, il était épuisé.

« Bon, j'ai beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui mais pour la suite, c'est toi que je vais faire parler, sourit-elle. Est-ce que tu es convaincu ? Est-ce qu'on planifie la prochaine séance ? »

Harry ne voyait aucune raison de refuser. Meredith était amusante, enthousiaste et elle avait l'air dédié à son travail.

« Parfait alors ! À quel rythme veux-tu que l'on se voie ? Une fois par semaine ? Une fois toutes les deux semaines ?

\- Hm… je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu conseilles ?

\- Pour commencer, on peut faire une séance toutes les deux semaines et si tu en sens le besoin ou que je considère que ce serait mieux pour toi, on pourrait passer à une fois par semaine.

\- O.K. Alors disons une fois toutes les deux semaines.

\- Très bien, c'est noté. J'aimerais toutefois te revoir la semaine prochaine pour notre première vraie séance, si cela te convient, puis nous passerons à une fois toutes les deux semaines.

\- Euh d'accord. »

Elle fit apparaître un carnet différent de celui de Harry. C'était un agenda.

« Que dirais-tu de mardi ?

\- Hm… j'ai mes cours. Je n'ai que le vendredi de libre.

\- Le vendredi, hm… si je te case à 13h, ça t'irait ?

\- Oui, je n'ai rien.

\- Parfait !

\- Hum… concernant le paiement…

\- Ah oui ! Merci de me le rappeler. C'est vingt gallions la séance, tu me paies à la fin de celle-ci. Sauf aujourd'hui bien sûr. Première séance gratuite. »

Cher ! fut la seule pensée de Harry. Pourquoi était-ce aussi cher ? En même temps à quoi s'attendait-il avec une recommandation de Narcissa Malfoy ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des problèmes d'argent. Il pouvait se le payer sans problème. Il acquiesça.

« Eh bien, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Harry ! J'espère que l'on va pouvoir faire un bon travail ensemble. »

Elle se leva, Harry fit donc de même, et lui tendit la main. Harry la serra et Meredith lui offrit un grand sourire avant de faire un visage horrifié.

« Oh non, j'ai oublié de te demander si les contacts physiques ne te gênaient pas ! Oh là là, je suis désolée, ma tête n'est vraiment pas à sa place aujourd'hui. C'est que cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas eu de nouveau patient et j'ai tellement de questions à poser ! »

Harry rit de son horreur.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave. Serrer la main me va très bien.

\- Haha, rit-elle maladroitement. Eh bien je te revois vendredi prochain !

\- À vendredi. »

Et elle le ramena dans une salle qui n'était pas la salle d'attente – la salle de départ ? – et Harry rentra chez les Malfoy. À quoi sa prochaine séance allait ressembler ?

* * *

Et c'est enfin la fin de ce chapitre bien déprimant. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas vu de psychologue mais j'en ai vu une tripotée jusqu'à mon adolescence (ils ne m'ont absolument pas aidé d'ailleurs) donc j'espère que la méthode de Meredith ne vous semble pas illogique. (Au passage, comme ça ne sortira jamais dans la fanfiction : Meredith a fait exprès de "surjouer" son côté tête en l'air pour paraître moins menaçante sous l'œil de Harry)

Concernant The Pureblood Pretense, je pense publier le premier chapitre ce 15 septembre (mais je ne promets rien). Mais sachez que "Au Fil des conversations" reste ma priorité et que le principal de mon temps reste centré sur cette fanfiction.

Sur ce, on se revoit en octobre !


	15. Premiers pas

Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais il est tard, excusez-moi pour la publication tardive… Je rentre en France et vlan, bon petit rhume des familles alors que je n'étais pas tombée malade de toute mon année au Japon. J'ai eu du mal à avoir la force de recopier mes notes manuscrites sur l'ordinateur… (Il y a sûrement des fautes non corrigées en plus, argh. EDIT : Il y en avait beaucoup… j'espère les avoir toutes corrigées !)

Mon blabla d'auteur s'arrête là, je revêts maintenant mon chapeau de traductrice. Le chapitre 1 de "The Pureblood Pretense" de murkybluematter est publié sur mon compte depuis le 15 septembre ! Allez lire, son histoire est super intéressante ! J'espère que ma traduction vous plaira :) Le chapitre 2 est prévu pour le 15 octobre. Je vous mets le synopsis de l'histoire à la fin de ce chapitre. Bonne lecture !

Musique de fond : Mister sandman par The Chorettes

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Premiers pas**

Julien et Harry étaient en train de perfectionner leurs compétences de médiateurs. Maintenir à distance les deux gars baraqués prêts à s'écorcher l'un l'autre était une épreuve que Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir à passer. C'étaient des civils et leurs provocations étaient purement physiques. Pas de baguettes sorties donc les deux aurors étaient dans l'incapacité de les neutraliser de façon magique. Parfois, le droit sorcier était un peu ennuyeux. Si Harry avait su qu'être auror nécessitait d'avoir l'habileté d'un videur de boîte de nuit, il aurait fait plus de muscu.

Une éternité et une amende pour trouble de la paix publique, Harry et Julian purent finalement prendre une pause. Son mentor maugréa sur ces stupides idiots qui se bagarraient à une heure indue de l'après-midi. Pour se calmer, ils avaient décidé de prendre un café au Chaudron baveur avant de repartir au bureau. La pause fut toutefois de courte durée lorsqu'un hibou vint s'installer sur leur table. C'était un hibou express de Sainte-Mangouste. Avec curiosité, Julian lut la lettre qui lui était adressée. Ses yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes.

« Devine quoi », lança-t-il à Harry.

Harry reposa sa tasse et le regarda avec intérêt.

« C'est à propos des Crossman.

\- Le père est sorti du comas ? La mère a récupéré l'esprit ? » questionna Harry.

Cette attaque de mangemort sur cette famille de sorcier était la première vraie affaire de Harry. Elle l'atteignait à un niveau un peu trop personnel pour son bien mais il était déterminé à se montrer digne de la confiance qu'on lui avait accordée en le mettant sur cette affaire.

« Le motif de l'attaque est soudain beaucoup plus compréhensible, dit Julian, mystérieux.

\- Crache le morceau.

\- Crossman père est en réalité Balthazar Dawson, un mangemort que l'on recherche depuis la fin de la guerre. »

Harry en fut bouche bée. Il voyait la tête de ce mangemort tous les jours au bureau sur la liste des personnes recherchées.

« Mais ! Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- D'après l'hôpital, il semblerait qu'il était sous l'influence d'un sortilège de type glamour mais couplé à de la magie noire. Mais les effets viennent de se dissiper. Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu de finir dans le comas.

\- Mais… pourquoi un mangemort attaquerait un autre mangemort ?

\- C'est un traître. Lors des jugements des mangemorts à la fin de la guerre, nombreux l'ont nommé comme un traître à son sang. Il semblerait qu'il ait retourné sa cape peu après la prise de pouvoir de Tu-Sais-Qui. Il était sûrement en fuite pour éviter son propre procès mais surtout pour échapper à la colère de ses anciens camarades.

\- Et Lestrange l'aurait retrouvé…

\- Mon argent est là-dessus.

\- Mais sa femme ? Elle est au courant ?

\- Je suppose que oui. Ce n'est pas le genre de sortilège que tu peux te lancer à toi-même. Mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'apparence. Donc elle n'était peut-être pas une mangemort.

\- Il est toujours dans le comas ?

\- Ce n'est pas précisé donc j'imagine que oui. Il va falloir que l'on passe par Sainte-Mangouste avant de rentrer. Prêt ? »

Harry acquiesça.

o0O0o

« Et il était endormi mais on lui avait quand même accroché une de ses mains au lit. C'était un peu… malaisant à voir.

\- Eh bien… quelle histoire », réagit Draco.

Harry était allongé sur la méridienne du petit salon de musique, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Draco. Ce dernier avait laissé tomber le livre qu'il lisait pour écouter l'histoire du brun. C'était la dernière semaine que Harry restait chez les Malfoy, il était prévu qu'il retourne au bercail dimanche soir. Harry profitait donc de son temps avec Draco.

« Je me rappelle de lui, commença le blond.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Tu te rappelles que le manoir était devenu le QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des mangemorts ?

\- Oui… ?

\- Généralement, les gens qui venaient faire leurs rapports gardaient leurs masques. Mais il arrivait qu'à certaines réunions, tout le monde soit face nue. Dawson était un mangemort de rang moyen donc son nom était un peu connu. Puis un jour, lors d'une de ces réunions, un mangemort a accusé Dawson de les avoir trompés car les parents de sa femme étaient des nés-moldus. Bon… il n'avait évidemment pas utilisé ce mot-là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Je vois très bien, bouillonna Harry.

\- Bref, ils en sont venus aux baguettes. Tu-Sais-Qui… Tu-Sais-Qui était _enchanté_. Il _voulait_ les voir se combattre. Au final, c'est Dawson qui a remporté le duel et les accusations ont été abandonnées. Après ça, j'ai revu Dawson, une, deux fois, puis il a disparu. On n'en a plus jamais entendu parler et le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux.

\- Il s'est sûrement dit que la cause de Voldemort ne valait plus les risques.

\- Sûrement. Plus courageux que moi en tout cas. »

Le ton de Draco s'était fait sombre et Harry n'osa pas lui demander plus d'explications. Il comprit toutefois que tous ces mois où Draco avait été à la merci de Voldemort avait dû laisser des traces importantes.

« Il va falloir que tu témoignes, Draco. »

Draco soupira :

« Vraiment ?

\- Oui, tu détiens des informations qui sont importantes et pourraient aider l'enquête. J'en parlerai demain matin avec mon mentor et on verra pour enregistrer tout ça par écrit.

\- D'accord… » abandonna Draco.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et la posa sur sa poitrine, gardant sa propre main par-dessus.

« Même si ce n'est qu'un instant, on aura une relation amoureuse sur notre lieu de travail. »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bah si tu sais, deux personnes qui travaillent au même endroit et qui tombent amoureuses, sauf que c'est mal vu d'être en relation alors qu'on travaille ensemble alors elles doivent la cacher et tout. On va pouvoir faire comme si on était dans un film, Draco !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? rit Draco. On ne va pas travailler ensemble.

\- Ouais mais on va se retrouver ensemble dans un même bureau. J'aurai envie de t'embrasser tout pareil.

\- Je savais que je sortais avec un idiot mais quand même ! Pourquoi tu voudrais m'embrasser _sur ton lieu de travail_ _?_

\- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que tu es sexy ! Et que j'ai tout le temps envie de t'embrasser.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Draco. Même là ?

\- Bien sûr. »

Draco secoua la tête, amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser alors ? » le taquina-t-il.

Avec un sourire, Harry quitta sa position allongée et alla emprisonner Draco en plaçant ses bras des deux côtés du corps de son petit ami. Puis il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de son prisonnier. Ce fut un baiser doux, le baiser de l'habitude, des petits éléments qu'on savait faisaient plaisir à l'autre, le baiser de deux personnes dont les dernières barrières disparaissent. Et l'atmosphère qui en découla quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent était de celles travaillées par le plaisir d'être avec l'autre.

« Miam », fit Harry en se léchant les lèvres.

Draco rit et pressa une main sur son visage pour le repousser. Harry se relaissa tomber dans sa position originale et, malicieux, glissa une main sous la chemise de Draco. Ce dernier lui tapa gentiment la main.

« Et si quelqu'un entrait ? »

Évidemment, lorsqu'on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. La porte de la salle de musique s'ouvrit sur Lucius Malfoy. Harry ne put pas se retenir. Il éclata de rire. Draco était plus doué pour cacher le rire qui lui montait aux lèvres. Le maître de maison le regarda comme si la folie était la seule façon d'expliquer son comportement. Harry, dont la crise ne s'arrêtait pas, se sentit obligé de commenter entre deux rires :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va devenir un running gag ? Dès qu'on s'embrasse, on invoque un Lucius Malfoy ? »

Draco ne put plus se retenir et explosa de rire. Harry eut alors une vision d'horreur : un Lucius Malfoy rouge d'embarras. Harry reconnut tout de même qu'il avait du cran car il fit comme si de rien n'était et dit :

« Draco, j'ai besoin de toi dans mon bureau. »

L'interpellé essuya une larme et répondit :

« J'arrive père. »

Il se reprit et deux secondes plus tard, il ne rigolait plus. Harry se rassit pour laisser Draco se lever. Mais avant de partir, ce dernier embrassa le haut de son crâne. Cela fit rougir Harry et rabattre son clapet. Draco rejoignit son père qui l'attendait en silence au pied de la porte.

o0O0o

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? » s'enquit Meredith.

Harry était subjugué. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était la réplique quasi identique de son souvenir du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Wouah.

\- Je prends ça pour un compliment, sourit Meredith. Ça te semble bon ? Tu veux rajouter des détails ? Enlever des éléments ?

\- Non, c'est très bien.

\- Parfait ! s'enthousiasma Meredith. Eh bien commençons cette séance, veux-tu ? »

Harry acquiesça et s'assit dans le fauteuil non loin du bureau. Revoir ainsi le bureau de Dumbledore le mit en fait mal à l'aise. Les anciens étranges bruits familiers le ramenèrent à un temps plus simple. Ce qui était quelque chose de bizarre à penser car ses années à Poudlard n'avaient jamais été simples. Même la vue aux fenêtres donnait sur le parc du château. Voulait-il vraiment être dans un endroit qui n'existait plus de cette manière ? Comment McGonagall avait-elle organisé son bureau ?

« Connais-tu les trente-six questions pour tomber amoureux du docteur Arthur Aron ? »

Harry cligna rapidement des yeux. De quoi parlait-elle maintenant ? Il secoua négativement la tête.

« C'est un psychologue moldu qui a créé une série de trente-six questions et qui a mené une étude démontrant que deux inconnus répondant honnêtement à ces questions et se regardant dans les yeux pendant quatre minutes finissaient par tomber amoureux. »

Harry était persuadé que l'amour était plus compliqué que ça mais pourquoi pas ?

« Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Je trouve que ses questions, au-delà de faire tomber amoureux, sont un très bon moyen de connaître la psychologie d'une personne. Aimerais-tu répondre à ces questions ?

\- C'est quoi comme questions ? demanda Harry, suspicieux.

\- Il y a de tout et n'importe quoi. Sauf du oui/non. Des questions avec un temps de réponse déterminé, des questions intimes, des questions banales… Je te préviens, tu risques de te sentir vulnérable. Quand tu te retrouves dans le rythme des questions, il n'est pas étonnant que certaines personnes se mettent à pleurer. »

Harry ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant sa psychomage. Mais il était intrigué. Comment une suite de questions pour tomber amoureux pouvaient t'amener à pleurer ? Meredith continua :

« Je pense qu'y répondre prendra tout le temps de notre séance. De mon expérience, cela peut prendre entre une demi-heure et une heure.

\- Et… tu y réponds aussi ?

\- Moi ? Non ! Manquerait plus qu'on tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre, plaisanta-t-elle. Et puis tu me veux en toile blanche, non ? »

Harry ne savait plus si c'était ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu ou s'il avait choisi cela au hasard. Mais l'idée qu'elle ne participerait pas aux questions le convainquit.

« O.K., je veux bien.

\- Super. Est-ce que cela te dérange si je t'enregistre ? Pour quelque chose qui va toucher à plein de sujet comme ces questions, je ne vais pas pouvoir me rappeler de tout pour mes notes.

\- Mais tu ne vas rien écrire pendant les questions ?

\- Aucunement.

\- Alors pas de problème. »

Meredith fit apparaître un dictaphone qui semblait avoir bien servi. Elle le déposa sur le bureau, entre eux deux mais tourné vers Harry. Elle appuya sur le bouton pour lancer l'enregistrement.

« Très bien, Harry, tu es prêt ? Donc, ces trente-six questions sont séparées en trois parties, douze par partie. On fera des petites pauses entre chaque, ça te va ? Tu peux passer n'importe quelle question. »

Harry hocha la tête. Elle sortit une feuille qu'elle posa sur ses genoux.

« O.K., alors commençons. N'oublie pas, il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses. Juste tes réponses. Première question, si tu pouvais dîner avec n'importe qui à travers le monde, qui choisirais-tu ?

\- Draco. »

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'y penser. Cela lui semblait tellement évident.

« Aimerais-tu être célèbre ? De quelle manière ? Haha, je crois qu'on peut changer celle-là. Aimes-tu être célèbre ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Mais du coup, si tu pouvais choisir de quelle manière tu étais célèbre, qu'est-ce que ça serait ?

\- Hm… je ne sais pas ? Pour mon travail ? Mais je suis déjà célèbre pour ce que j'ai fait et c'est un peu en rapport… Non, je ne veux aucune célébrité.

\- La question suivante, généralement je la change pour qu'elle corresponde aux sorciers. Est-ce que tu utilises le téléphone ? vérifia-t-elle.

\- Pas beaucoup mais oui, je l'utilise.

\- Très bien, alors avant un coup de téléphone, répètes-tu à chaque fois ce que tu vas dire ? Pourquoi ?

\- Non… je ne répète pas. Pourquoi je devrais répéter ?

\- Comment définirais-tu une "journée parfaite" ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'une journée parfaite ? Comment était-il censé décrire ça ? Face à son silence, Meredith lui conseilla :

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une définition. Cela peut être une suite d'actions que tu ferais en une journée.

\- Oh. Eh bien… euh, j'imagine que je me lèverais tard mais pas trop. Je ferais des pancakes pour Teddy et euh… »

Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé vouloir ? Un désagréable ballottement dans son ventre remonta jusque dans sa gorge.

« Il n'y a pas de mauvaises réponses, lui rappela Meredith.

\- Je ne sais pas, paniqua-t-il.

\- Qui est Teddy ? »

Pourquoi changeait-elle de sujet ?

« C'est mon filleul. Le fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks. Je le considère comme mon fils. Ses parents sont morts, précisa-t-il. Il vit chez sa grand-mère mais je l'ai les week-ends.

\- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ensemble les week-ends ?

\- Je joue avec lui, je lui lis des histoires, des fois on va chez les Weasley pour une journée "en famille", bref, tout ce qu'on fait avec un enfant de trois ans qu'on veut occuper.

\- Est-ce que tu décrirais ce genre de journée comme une "journée parfaite" ?

\- Oh. Oh ! Dis comme ça, oui. Mais dans ce cas, avec Draco qui vient dormir chez moi le soir. »

Meredith lui sourit gentiment.

« Question cinq, quand as-tu chanté pour toi-même la dernière fois ?

\- Hm… ça fait un moment, réfléchit-il. Je crois qu'il y avait une bonne chanson qui passait à la radio. Ou alors j'avais un air en tête ? Je ne me rappelle plus, cela fait au moins plusieurs mois.

\- Et pour quelqu'un ?

\- Dimanche dernier, Teddy voulait une chanson pour sa sieste.

\- Si tu pouvais vivre jusqu'à 90 ans – bon, puisqu'on est sorcier, disons 130 ans – et garder soit l'esprit soit le corps d'un trentenaire pour le reste de ta vie, que choisirais-tu ?

\- Hm… c'est un peu compliqué ça. Le corps peut-être. J'aimerais pouvoir continuer à faire ce que je veux sans limite physique.

\- As-tu un pressentiment concernant la façon dont tu vas mourir ? »

Son corps se crispa à la question. Il était déjà mort une fois. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à une autre mort.

« Je passe, décida-t-il.

\- O.K. », fut la seule réponse de Meredith.

Le manque de curiosité de sa psychomage le rassura. Meredith semblait savoir quoi lui répondre. C'était un peu effrayant en soi. Peut-être avait-elle un pouvoir empathique qui lui permettait de savoir ce que l'autre personne avait besoin d'entendre. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas.

« Cite trois choses que toi et moi, on semble avoir en commun.

\- Euh… on connaît tous les deux Narcissa. Et puis euh…

\- C'est que tu penses que toi et moi on a en commun. Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas la vérité. N'hésite pas, continue.

\- Eh bien… une certaine conscience des autres peut-être ? Et le dernier… oh je suis bête, la magie !

\- Haha, bien vu. Question neuf, quelle est la chose pour laquelle tu es le plus reconnaissant dans la vie ?

\- Mes amis », répondit-il aussitôt.

Ron et Hermione étaient tout pour lui. Ils avaient aussi été les premiers.

« Si tu pouvais changer une chose dans la manière dont tu as été éduqué, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? »

Harry tomba dans le silence, assailli par le souvenir des Dursley. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait changé dans son éducation ? Tout, absolument tout. Il n'aurait pas dû être dans cette horrible famille. Une gentille famille sorcière aurait dû l'élever. Sirius aurait dû l'élever.

« Harry ? » demanda doucement Meredith.

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne pleurait pas mais les larmes étaient derrière ses yeux. Il se racla la gorge et répondit :

« L'amour. J'aurais changé l'amour. »

Les mots n'étaient pas tout à fait justes mais le message était là. Comme si de rien n'était, Meredith continua :

« La question suivante a une limite de temps. En quatre minutes, ni plus ni moins, raconte-moi ta vie avec le plus de détails possibles. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et termina :

« Dis-moi quand tu es prêt et je lance le chronomètre. »

Harry prit une inspiration.

« Prêt », dit-il.

Meredith lança son sort et il vibra dans l'air, invisible. Et parce qu'on le lui avait demandé, Harry raconta. Il raconta comment Voldemort avait lancé son sort et ainsi collé un bout de son âme sur lui. Comment il avait été pris en charge par les Dursley. Comment il avait grandi sans amour et avec un cousin qui le poursuivait à l'école et le faisait se retrouver sur les toits. Comment il avait été puni pour sa magie. Comment il avait appris son statut de sorcier. Comment il avait vécu ses années à Poudlard, les horreurs qu'il avait dû chaque année combattre. Enfin, comment il était mort et comment il avait tué Voldemort. Pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait, il raconta ses dernières années et comment il avait un jour aperçu Draco Malfoy traversant le Chaudron Baveur et l'avait invité à boire un coup pour faire taire un besoin de repentance.

L'air chauffa autour d'eux comme une douce caresse, les quatre minutes s'étaient écoulées. La réponse de Meredith à son histoire était froide et implacable :

« Si tu pouvais te réveiller demain en ayant gagné une qualité ou une compétence, qu'est-ce que ce serait ?

\- La sagesse, répondit-il avec évidence.

\- C'était la douzième question et la fin de la première partie, sourit la psychomage. Tu veux une tasse de thé ? »

Harry avait la sensation que le Harry qui avait accepté de répondre à ces questions et le Harry qui y répondait maintenant n'étaient déjà plus les mêmes. Il était mis à nu. Mais ce n'était, en fait, pas si désagréable. Meredith était bon public, elle posait ses questions et ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus que ce qu'il ne disait. Il accepta la tasse. Quand il eut fini, Meredith dit :

« On va continuer, tu es prêt ? »

Il n'était pas prêt. Il était prêt.

« Si une boule de cristal pouvait dire la vérité sur toi, ta vie, le futur, ou quoi que ce soit, que souhaiterais-tu savoir ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je veux savoir ? répéta-t-il.

\- Cela peut être vraiment n'importe quoi. Les numéros pour la loterie de la Gazette par exemple », plaisanta-t-elle.

Il n'avait pas grand intérêt pour le futur, se rendit-il compte. Était-ce du fait de sa dépression qui le détenait dans le passé ? Sûrement.

« C'est forcément dans le futur ?

\- C'est ce que tu veux, donc cela peut être dans le passé aussi.

\- O.K., alors euh… J'aimerais savoir comment cela aurait été si Sirius m'avait eu à sa charge au tout début.

\- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu rêves depuis longtemps ?

\- Hm… j'imagine, vivre avec mes parents. »

Meredith ouvrit la bouche automatiquement mais se reprit à temps et la referma. Elle toussota.

« Question 15, quel est le plus grand accomplissement de ta vie ?

\- Avoir mis fin à Voldemort, j'imagine, dit-il, ironique.

\- Quelle est la chose la plus importante en amitié ?

\- Être là. Juste être là. »

Ron et Hermione avaient toujours été là pour lui, il ne l'oublierait jamais.

« Quel est ton souvenir le plus précieux ? »

Harry se rappela ses séances avec Remus quand celui-ci avait été professeur. Quand il lui avait demandé d'utiliser son souvenir le plus heureux pour créer son patronus. Comment son souvenir d'avoir gagné la coupe de Quidditch s'était retrouvé bien faible face à une véritable peur. Quels souvenirs il avait principalement utilisé depuis.

« Mes souvenirs les plus précieux concernent Ron et Hermione.

\- Quel est ton plus terrible souvenir ? »

Harry remarqua que sa voix avait tremblé juste assez pour pas que l'on ne s'en rende compte. Sauf qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Cette question était facile. Mais difficile dans le choix du souvenir. Finalement, il choisit le tout premier, qui appartenait probablement plus à l'autre qu'à lui :

« Le soir où mes parents sont morts.

\- Je suis désolée, dit soudainement Meredith. Je n'ai pas assez réfléchi avant de décider de faire le questionnaire. Je ne voulais pas toucher à des événements aussi traumatiques dès le début.

\- Non, ça va. C'est O.K. »

Harry se surprenait lui-même.

« Maintenant qu'on est dedans, j'aimerais y aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain. »

Meredith accrocha son regard comme pour vérifier qu'il disait la vérité, puis, mal à l'aise, énonça la question suivante :

« Hm… dans ce cas… Question 19, si tu savais que tu allais mourir subitement dans un an, changerais-tu quelque chose à ton style de vie ? Et pourquoi ?

\- À la fin de ma cinquième année, Dumbledore m'a mis au courant de la prophétie qui me reliait à Voldemort et qui disait que l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. À ce moment-là, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était d'arrêter Voldemort. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'existe plus. Alors j'imagine que je ne changerais rien à mon style de vie. Peut-être que je dirais plus à Draco, Teddy, mes amis que je les aime.

\- Que signifie le mot "amitié" pour toi ?

\- J'ai pas déjà répondu à cette question ?

\- Non, c'était ce que tu considérais le plus important en amitié. Là, c'est quand tu entends "amitié", qu'est-ce que cela t'évoque ?

\- Oh, euh… eh bien, la même chose. Des gens qui sont là pour toi.

\- Quels rôles jouent l'amour et l'affection dans ta vie ?

\- Ils sont essentiels je dirais ?

\- Échange avec moi quelque chose que tu considères comme une caractéristique positive chez moi. Celle-là, je vais y répondre aussi. Pas de raison que je sois la seule à recevoir des compliments. Ça serait gênant en plus. Donc on doit en donner cinq chacun. Tu commences.

\- Oh euh… tu es enthousiaste. »

C'était bien le premier truc qui avait capté son œil. La suite allait être un peu plus compliquée.

« Tu es loyal, lui répondit Meredith.

\- Hm… attentive ? Mais je sais pas si on peut dire que c'est une caractéristique vu que c'est ton métier…

\- Non, non, c'est O.K. En trouver cinq est bien trop compliqué pour faire la fine bouche. »

L'air avec lequel elle avait dit ça fit rire Harry. Ah, il tenait son troisième compliment.

« Tu es courageux.

\- Haha, elle est facile celle-là.

\- Oui, bon, cet exercice n'est pas des plus simples pour moi non plus même si j'ai de la pratique. Mais je le pense vraiment. Tout ce que tu as vécu fait véritablement de toi une personne courageuse. Je ne suis pas sûre que d'autres auraient réussi à faire face aux mêmes épreuves que toi. »

Le cœur de Harry se réchauffa. Recevoir des compliments était vraiment agréable.

« À ton tour.

\- Tu es drôle.

\- Moi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Vraiment ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Personne ne rit jamais à mes blagues pourtant… Bon ! À moi, tu es gentil.

\- Gentil ? »

Meredith hocha la tête mais n'expliqua pas. Maintenant, Harry ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il avait donné les compliments les plus évidents et il lui fallut donc à présent en chercher des plus subtils.

« Hm… tu me mets bien à l'aise ? dit-il finalement.

\- Pour de vrai ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle. C'est un vrai compliment que tu me fais là ! Alors ? Il est drôle mon jeu de mot ? »

Harry laissa échapper un rire.

« Oui.

\- Parfait. Quoique je me demande si tu n'as pas juste mauvais goût en matière de blague.

\- J'ai grandi avec des jumeaux farceurs. Au final, les meilleures blagues sont les plus simples.

\- Haha, je vois. Hm… j'adore tes lunettes !

\- On peut faire des compliments sur l'apparence ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! Comme j'ai dit, pas de fine bouche.

\- Ah, bah dans ce cas, j'adore ta queue de cheval. Elle est juste… parfaite. »

Avec un rire, Meredith tourna la tête pour mieux montrer sa coiffure.

« Aller, le dernier, qui sera donc… euh… je ne sais pas si cela va vraiment te faire plaisir mais je trouve ta vie terriblement fascinante.

\- Hm non pas trop, ouais.

\- Je m'en doutais… Bon, prends-le comme un compliment ! dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Désolé, j'arrête. »

Harry rit à nouveau à sa blague.

« Tu es bien trop gentil avec moi, soupira-t-elle. Bon continuons avec les questions. Ah, fit-elle en lisant son papier. Encore désolée… À quel point ta famille est-elle unie et chaleureuse ? Penses-tu que ton enfance a été plus heureuse que celle de la plupart des gens ?

\- Ah… répondit Harry. Eh bien… je n'ai pas de famille donc… et avec les Dursley, on n'était pas très "unis et chaleureux", non.

\- Et la deuxième partie de la question ?

\- Est-ce que ça fait "oh ouin ouin, plaignez-moi" si je dis que non ?

\- Non, Harry, ça ne fait pas ça. »

Sauf que cela le faisait.

« Dernière question de la partie deux ; comment juges-tu ta relation avec ta mère ? »

Cette question fit réfléchir Harry. Techniquement, il n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Sauf que d'une certaine façon, elle avait toujours été là. La magie de sa mère qui coulait dans ses veines était une trace de son amour. C'est ce qu'il dit à Meredith.

Avant d'entamer la partie trois, ils firent une courte pause, Meredith se plaignant d'avoir la gorge sèche. Leurs tasses bien entamées, ils continuèrent :

« Question 25. Dis trois vérités commençant par le mot "nous". Cela peut être des éléments basiques comme "nous sommes dans la même pièce". »

Harry réfléchit un instant. Cela paraissait aussi simple que compliqué.

« Nous sommes tous les deux allés à Poudlard. »

Meredith acquiesça.

« Nous avons tous les deux les yeux verts. »

Meredith sourit.

« Nous sommes tous les deux en couple. »

Meredith rit.

« Bien vu, dit-elle en soulevant sa main gauche où trônait une bague. Question suivante. Complète cette phrase : "J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un pour partager…"

\- Mon lit », répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

Il rit et ajouta :

« Mais j'ai déjà Draco pour ça. »

Meredith rit en retour.

« Si tu devais devenir proche de moi, dis-moi ce qu'il faudrait que je sache.

\- Euh… je peux me montrer parfois injuste.

\- Dis ce que tu aimes chez moi. Sois honnête. Et je vais y répondre aussi. »

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de répondre :

« Tu fais tout pour que je me sente à l'aise. C'est la première fois que je vois un psychomage donc je ne sais pas si c'est dans une sorte de code de conduite mais je trouve ça cool.

\- Merci Harry, sourit-elle. Hum, pour toi, encore une fois, je ne suis pas très sûre que cela va te faire plaisir mais j'aime que malgré ta popularité, tu n'aies pas pris la grosse tête et, de tout ce que j'ai vu jusque-là, tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un très terre à terre.

\- Hum… merci j'imagine. »

Meredith eut un petit rire et passa à la question suivante :

« Partage un moment embarrassant de ta vie.

\- Oh ! j'en ai un qui m'est arrivé pas plus tard qu'hier. O.K., alors Draco était en train de préparer les affaires qu'il allait porter le lendemain – parce qu'il est comme ça – et il avait décidé qu'il voulait porter _ce_ pantalon qu'il n'avait pas mis depuis un bout de temps. Il cherche, il cherche, et il ne trouve pas. Il commence à s'énerver et m'accuse de le lui avoir piqué. Évidemment, je lui dis que ce n'est pas possible parce que son style de vêtement ne correspond pas du tout au mien. Bref, il finit par laisser tomber mais, attention, il n'est pas du tout content. Donc au réveil, hier donc, je traîne un peu dans le lit et lorsque je décide de prendre ma douche, Draco part avant moi pour petit-déjeuner. J'attrape les premiers vêtements qui passent dans mon placard et je descends pour aller manger, normal. Et voilà t'y pas que quand je rentre dans la salle à manger, Draco me regarde comme si j'étais Grindelwald venu le défier en duel. Et là, il me traite de menteur et m'ordonne de me déshabiller tout de suite. Là, dans la salle à manger alors que ses parents sont là. Je refuse bien sûr et je lui demande de quoi il parle.

\- Non… fit Meredith.

\- T'as compris ? rit Harry. Son pantalon s'était effectivement retrouvé dans mes affaires et alors que je lui avais assuré que je ne l'avais pas, eh bien… j'étais en train de le porter. Narcissa était morte de rire et j'avais juste envie de m'enterrer dans un trou. Un peu plus et Draco m'aurait vraiment déshabillé devant ses parents », termina-t-il en soupirant.

Meredith était morte de rire et lui-même avait un sourire au visage. Il leur fallut un moment pour retrouver assez de sérieux pour continuer :

« Quand as-tu pleuré devant une autre personne ? »

Harry grimaça.

« Lundi, devant Draco, j'avais eu un coup de mou et je m'étais trompé dans mon sort d'attraction, ce qui n'arrive _jamais_.

\- Et tout seul ?

\- Hm, étonnamment, ça remonte à un peu plus longtemps, je crois. Hm… ah mais oui, la fois où j'ai pleuré au travail.

\- Alors la question suivante, c'est "Dites à votre partenaire quelque chose que vous appréciez déjà chez lui." mais on en a déjà eu plein comme ça donc je trouve ça redondant alors je l'ai changée. Quand tu étais petit, quelle était l'histoire que tu aimais le plus ?

\- Quand j'étais petit ? Pétunia ne me lisait pas d'histoires mais des fois, quand elle en lisait pour Dudley, j'allais me mettre derrière la porte pour écouter. Et celle que je préférais, c'était l'histoire du vilain petit canard. Je me sentais vachement proche de lui et tout.

\- Quel sujet est trop sérieux pour en rire ?

\- La mort je dirais. Quoique des fois, les blagues sont tellement bien ficelées que ça en devient drôle. Je dirais que ça dépend des personnes, en fait.

\- Si tu devais mourir ce soir sans avoir l'opportunité de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, que regretterais-tu le plus de ne pas avoir dit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je regretterais ? … comme ça, là ? Je n'ai rien qui me vient en tête.

\- Donc pas de regrets ?

\- Aucun.

\- Très bien, question suivante ; ta maison, qui contient tout ce qui t'appartient, prend feu. Après avoir sauvé ta famille, tes animaux de compagnie, bref, tous les êtres vivants de ta maisonnée, tu as le temps de récupérer en tout sécurité une seule chose. Quelle serait-elle ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai ma baguette sur moi ? Ou elle est à l'intérieur ?

\- Tu sais quoi, tu n'es pas le premier à me poser cette question. C'est vrai que nos baguettes, c'est comme si elles étaient dotées d'une âme propre. C'est une extension de nous. Disons que tu as déjà ta baguette. Choisis un objet.

\- Si j'ai déjà ma baguette, je pense que je récupèrerais le bout de miroir qu'il me reste de Sirius, mon parrain.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était un miroir qu'il m'avait donné et qui nous permettrait de communiquer mais que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'utiliser. Et pour une certaine raison, à sa mort, le frère de Dumbledore s'est retrouvé en sa possession et il s'en est servi pour… eh bien me surveiller. Grâce à lui, on a pu s'enfuir du manoir Malfoy. Pendant la guerre, précisa-t-il.

\- Je vois… passons à l'avant-dernière question. Désolée par avance… La mort de quel membre de ta famille te toucherait le plus ? Pourquoi ?

\- Bah je n'ai plus de famille alors…

\- J'aimerais que tu considères Teddy, Draco, tes amis et les Weasley comme ta famille.

\- Oh. Oh… Je… je ne peux pas choisir. C'est horrible cette question !

\- Tu passes ?

\- Je passe !

\- Alors dernière question. Je veux que tu me partages un problème personnel. Je suis censée te dire comment je le gèrerais et comment je pense que tu te sens par rapport à ce problème.

\- Un problème personnel ?

\- Considère ça comme la première étape de notre travail ici. Clairement, c'est "par quoi veux-tu qu'on commence" ?

\- Oh. Eh bien je suis ici à cause de ma dépression donc ma dépression j'imagine.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de plus de détails. »

Harry tenta donc de lui expliquer ce qui semblait être la cause de sa dépression. Il rajouta même les suppositions qu'avaient fait Draco.

« Alors, comment je gèrerais cela ? Je vais te donner mes conseils de psychomage. Premièrement, il va falloir que tu apprennes à ignorer les attentes des autres. Y compris de ton petit ami. Et je dirais même, tes propres attentes. Il ne faut pas que tu te montres dur avec toi-même car tu n'as pas fait telle ou telle tâche. Ensuite, il faut que tu cherches ce que tu aimes. Tu fais une liste de tout ce que tu aimes et je veux que tu l'accroches à un endroit où tu vas souvent la voir. Puis un jour où tu te sens bien, je répète, où tu te sens _bien_ , je veux que tu fasses une liste de ce que tu n'aimes pas chez toi. Quand tu l'as terminée, détruits-la. Brûle-la, déchire-la, découpe-la en tous petits morceaux, peu importe, elle n'existe plus. Puis tu vas faire une liste de ce que tu aimes chez toi et tu vas l'accrocher à côté de l'autre. Voilà, ça sera ton devoir pour la prochaine séance, plaisanta-t-elle. Le but, c'est qu'en voyant ces listes, cela te rende un peu plus heureux.

« Pour ce qui est de la dernière partie de la question, je pense que tu as pris conscience du problème et c'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Je pense que tu es un peu perdu et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire pour y mettre fin. Et en toute honnêteté, ce que je retiens de cette série de question, c'est que ta dépression est là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines mais qu'elle ne fait surface que depuis peu. Mais il n'y a pas de raisons que tu n'en viennes pas à bout. Et je vais t'aider à y mettre fin même si au début, c'est juste la repousser un peu. Est-ce que tu es prêt à faire ce travail avec moi ? »

Harry hocha la tête. L'enthousiasme de Meredith était vraiment contagieux.

o0O0o

« Le procès est donc repoussé au mois prochain, termina Draco.

\- Au moins tu auras plus de temps pour le préparer.

\- Oui mais j'aurais voulu le faire et en avoir fini avec. Ma supérieure est insupportable à ce propos. »

Draco retira le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Harry, lui, enfilait le haut de son pyjamas. Il grimpa sur le lit.

« De toute façon, tu ne peux rien y faire », lui dit-il.

Draco soupira.

« Non, effectivement.

\- Ceci étant donc réglé, mets ton pyj' et viens me rejoindre.

\- Je n'ai pas préparé mes affaires pour demain, dit-il en s'enfonçant dans le dressing, là où Harry ne pouvait plus le voir.

\- C'est le week-end ! Tu as vraiment besoin de faire ça ? Tu ne préparais pas tes affaires chez moi. »

Le tête de Draco réapparut dans le coin de la porte.

« C'est parce qu'elles étaient déjà prêtes avant que je ne vienne chez toi. J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai oublié mon pantalon chez toi et que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte que ce n'était pas à toi. Voleur.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. C'est un peu de ta faute aussi, très cher. »

Draco fit mine d'envisager l'affirmation de Harry.

« Hm… non, tout est ta faute. »

Puis il disparut à nouveau dans son dressing faire Merlin sait quoi.

« Dépêche-toi », se plaignit Harry.

Draco réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait enfilé son bas de pyjamas mais sa chemise déboutonnée était toujours sur son dos. Harry le trouvait drôlement sexy ainsi.

« Quoi ? fit-il au regard sérieux du blond.

\- Tu vas me manquer. J'aime bien t'avoir tout le temps avec moi, chez moi.

\- Même si je suis content de retrouver mon indépendance, tu vas me manquer aussi, Draco.

\- Reviens ici le week-end prochain. Et puis ça fera plaisir à ma mère de voir petit Teddy.

\- N'utilise pas ta mère pour me convaincre de venir te voir. Tu sais très bien que je viendrais rien que pour toi. »

Draco sourit. Puis il baissa les yeux un instant, hésitant. Sans croiser ceux de Harry, il dit :

« J'aimerais te remercier d'être resté ainsi chez moi. »

Face à l'incompréhension de Harry, il précisa :

« Avec du sexe. »

La bouche de Harry fit un joli "oh".

« C'est pas forcé ? vérifia-t-il.

\- Aucunement.

\- Et ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens redevable pour m'avoir kidnappé chez toi ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non, rit Draco. Je veux juste te faire plaisir.

\- Alors avec plaisir ! »

Il n'allait certainement pas faire passer cette occasion comme la dernière fois. Si Draco proposait, c'est qu'il était O.K. Draco s'approcha du lit et Harry en profita pour caresser son petit ventre qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure.

« On s'arrête quand tu veux. »

Draco acquiesça et prit le visage de Harry dans les mains avant de l'embrasser. Un simple bécot mais suffisant pour créer un feu dans les reins de Harry. Celui-ci faufila deux doigts dans son pantalon et tira pour amener Draco à lui et sur le lit. Il glissa une main sur l'épaule du blond et fit ainsi tomber une première manche de sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? s'enquit Draco.

\- Rien que tu ne veuilles faire. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ veux faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pas vraiment mon domaine. »

Il rit nerveusement.

« Je suis nerveux, accorda-t-il.

\- Moi aussi », lui répondit Harry.

Et il prit sa main pour la poser sur son cœur qui battait furieusement à travers son haut de pyjamas.

« Touche-moi », murmura-t-il.

Sans hésiter longtemps, Draco déposa ses doigts sur la joue de Harry et retraça sa mâchoire. Harry ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Draco le repoussa gentiment sur le lit, l'obligeant à s'allonger.

« Tu ne vas pas me déshabiller ? demanda-t-il en faisant semblant d'être déçu.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a cette étape-là avant. »

Draco retira les lunettes de Harry. Ce dernier eut un rire franc. Il embrassa les lèvres de Draco et se rassit pour enlever, d'un coup de bras, son haut. Son petit ami en profita pour se débarrasser du reste de sa chemise. Quand il descendit du lit, Harry s'inquiéta :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais ranger ma chemise. J'en ai pour une seconde. »

Harry se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« T'es obligé de faire ça maintenant ? taquina-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux. Je ne dis rien quand tu laisses traîner tes affaires par terre. »

Harry n'ouvrit pas plus la bouche. Il ne voulait certainement pas ramasser ses affaires. En attendant Draco, il envisagea enlever son bas mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait pas de caleçon dessous et il n'était pas sûr que Draco soit tout à fait prêt pour le voir nu, sans préavis. Il voulait aller à son rythme. Draco revint peu après et s'allongea à côté de Harry. Il glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Harry trouva ça tout simplement adorable.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? demanda-t-il tout doucement.

\- Non. Je t'avoue être un peu curieux. Mais allons-y lentement.

\- Bien sûr. »

Il amena leurs mains à ses lèvres et embrassa celle de Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis il sépara la distance entre eux et l'embrassa véritablement. Draco l'accueillit sans hésitation et quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient pantelants. Harry se mit donc à l'embrasser dans le cou, guidant la main de Draco dans son dos. Les caresses de ce dernier projetèrent des étincelles dans toute sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je t'aime », murmura Harry dans son oreille.

Draco frissonna. Et Harry se fit un plaisir d'embrasser sa jugulaire. Tout doucement, il descendit jusqu'au ventre de Draco et il s'y installa là, croisant les bras sur le corps de son petit ami. Il lui sourit.

« Prêt pour la suite ? »

Draco secoua la tête, donnant son accord. Harry quitta donc le ventre du blond et, gentiment, glissa une main dans le pantalon de Draco. Il caressa ses poils pubiens avant de légèrement toucher son sexe. Draco prit une inspiration.

« Ça va ? »

Draco acquiesça rapidement. Tout en continuant à le réveiller, Harry embrassa ses lèvres. Draco était tendu et Harry voulait absolument qu'il apprécie au mieux la situation. Tranquillement, le pénis de Draco commença à durcir sous ses doigts. Draco avait ramené ses mains contre sa poitrine, ne sachant quoi en faire. Quand il fut certain que l'érection sous ses doigts ne retomberait pas s'il s'arrêtait, Harry retira sa main. Draco rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés.

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose, lui dit Harry.

\- Quoi ? »

Gêné, Harry répondit :

« Une fellation.

\- Une fella… ?

\- Oui tu sais, quand tu…

\- Je sais ce qu'est une fellation, merci. Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie. Je peux ? »

Draco hésita. Il joua avec ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à une décision.

« O.K., mais je ne te promets pas que je vais aimer. »

Harry embrassa son front en soufflant un "bien sûr". Puis il s'éloigna de Draco pour s'installer à ses pieds.

« Je vais te déshabiller », le prévint-il.

Draco se laissa faire et Harry lui retira son pantalon qu'il prit un malin plaisir à mettre par terre. Son propriétaire leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant. Puis Harry écarta légèrement les jambes de Draco et s'installa entre elles. Draco déglutit. Harry toucha l'érection de Draco qu'il pouvait maintenant voir dans toute sa splendeur. Il ne voyait jamais Draco entièrement nu et le voir là, maintenant, était un véritable régal pour les yeux. Les poils blonds de Draco naissaient presque invisibles sur son bas-ventre et prenaient en couleur et dureté en descendant jusqu'à son sexe. Sa peau plus sombre à cet endroit-là tranchait avec la pâleur de son corps. Harry avait eu envie de se retrouver dans cette situation un nombre incalculable de fois et il avait désiré plusieurs fois le prendre en bouche. Qui aurait cru que cela arriverait un jour ? Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et la pointa sur l'érection de Draco. Celui-ci blêmit aussitôt.

« Holà, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Bah le sort de protection.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh Merlin, tu ne connais pas ? »

Au regard de Draco, Harry dut admettre que Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il parlait.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est une MST ? »

Draco rougit.

« Bien sûr. Ma mère m'a parlé de _ça_ , dit-il avec répugnance comme si _ça_ était un sujet honteux et pas digne de son attention. Mais je ne suis pas malade ! »

Il tourna un regard douteux vers Harry.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'es ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais fait tester donc je ne peux pas être 100% certain. Ce sont des maladies qui ne se remarquent pas avant plusieurs années des fois. Tu t'es fait tester ?

\- Non, avoua Draco.

\- Alors je préfère pas tenter ma chance. On se protège, dit-il avec certitude.

\- Mais ma mère m'a dit qu'on attrapait ces maladies par… par la pénétration », termina-t-il dans un murmure embarrassé.

Harry aurait dû s'en douter de la part d'un aristocrate élevé à la prude. C'était déjà impressionnant que Narcissa ait abordé le sujet. Mais il ne pouvait guère se moquer de lui. Si Poudlard était une très bonne école, ce n'était pas pour son éducation sexuelle. Tout ce qu'il avait appris, il le devait à Ginny dont les parents avaient été très sérieux là-dessus.

« Ta mère a raison, commença Harry. Mais il y a aussi d'autres façons d'attraper des MSTs. Comme la fellation.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je peux avoir une petite blessure dans la bouche et cela peut suffire à ce que ton sperme ou liquide pré-séminal me contamine. Ou inversement avec mon sang.

\- Oh, je vois. Et donc du coup on utilise un sort pour se protéger, c'est ça ? »

Harry caressa gentiment la jambe de Draco tout en expliquant :

« Oui, c'est ça. Ou alors un préservatif. Parfois le préservatif est préféré parce que le sort dure seulement une heure environ.

\- J'avais entendu parler du préservatif mais jamais du sort. C'est quoi l'incantation ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- C'est Morbecto. Et le mouvement de la main c'est ça. »

Harry tordit son poignet en cercles rapides, formant une sorte de spirale se rapetissant de plus en plus, tout en remontant la main.

« Je le lance ou tu veux le faire ? proposa-t-il, se doutant qu'une baguette lançant un sort sur ses parties n'était pas le meilleur des moyens de détendre quelqu'un.

\- Non, vas-y, tu connais le sort mieux que moi.

\- O.K. »

Et il lança le sort sur Draco. Il reposa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et donna un baiser sur le front à Draco au passage. Puis il toucha son phallus pour le préparer. Après avoir taquiné un petit moment la base de la verge de Draco, lui attirant quelques soupirs, il dit :

« J'y vais. Je te préviens, je n'ai jamais fait de fellation avant.

\- Ne me mords pas », craignit Draco.

Harry rit.

« Bien sûr que non. Hm, préviens-moi si tu sens que tu vas venir.

\- O.K. »

Voulant y aller doucement et hésitant en fait comment s'y prendre réellement, Harry embrassa tendrement son bas-ventre. Puis, parce qu'il fallait bien se lancer, il prit Draco en bouche. Il fut incapable de prendre toute sa longueur, ce qui le chagrina un peu mais il ne se força pas. Il ne manquait plus qu'il vomisse sur le sexe de Draco. Plus jamais ce dernier n'accepterait d'avoir des moments intimes avec lui. Harry se retint de rire à la pensée stupide et commença plutôt un lent va-et-vient, voulant tirer quelques sons de Draco qui pour l'instant était trop en dehors de son élément pour se laisser aller. Il tenta de croiser le regard de son amant mais celui-ci étant allongé et regardant obstinément le plafond, cela se révéla impossible.

Il fit donc de son mieux pour se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Draco avait raison, ses cheveux avaient bien poussé car ils lui tombaient sur le visage et le gênaient. Harry savait que de simples va-et-vient ne faisaient pas tout alors il suçota son gland, posa de légers baisers sur sa verge avant de le reprendre en bouche. Draco émettait de légers gémissements mais pas le genre de gémissements où il se mourait d'extase. Et Harry voulait définitivement le faire mourir d'extase. Harry arrêta la fellation, s'essuya la bouche de la main et s'appuya sur ses mains pour porter son corps à hauteur de Draco.

« Ça va ? »

Draco soupira, coupable.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça, avoua-t-il.

\- Désolé, je ne suis pas doué c'est ça ? Laisse-moi réessayer.

\- Non Harry, ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste… je n'aime pas l'idée de la fellation.

\- Oh ? Comment ça ? »

Sentant la fin de leur tentative, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de son petit ami, une main soutenant sa tête. Il mit négligemment une main sur son torse et le caressa gentiment.

« Ne le prends pas mal mais… je ne sais pas, je trouve ça un peu dégradant, pour toi. C'est comme si… comment dire ? tu n'étais pas mon égal ? Je sais que c'est faux, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter, mais ça me gêne quand même. »

Il croisa le regard de Harry, un air contrit sur le visage.

« Et je t'avoue qu'il y a aussi un peu le fait que je suis à ta merci et que je ne puisse rien contrôler. Je suis désolé, tu m'en veux ? »

Harry arrêta de caresser son torse pour poser une main attentive sur sa joue.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne t'en veux pas. On a dit qu'on essayait un truc et ça n'a pas marché, c'est tout. Ça m'a fait déjà immensément plaisir que tu acceptes d'essayer. Je me doute que ça doit t'en demander beaucoup. »

Il embrassa les lèvres de Draco. Celui-ci grimaça.

« Quoi ? fit Harry.

\- Rien. C'est juste que tu avais encore… (il chuchota :) le goût de mon sexe sur la bouche. »

Les mots crus de la propre bouche de Draco excitèrent Harry plus que de raison. Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette situation.

« Si tu refuses de m'embrasser pour cette raison, prépare-toi à recevoir le baiser de ta vie, blagua-t-il.

\- Non c'est pas ça… »

Honteux, un reliquat adolescent face à son corps, Draco dit en hésitant :

« Je sens vraiment aussi fort ? »

Harry sourit à la crainte de son petit ami.

« Tu étais très goûtu », rit-il.

Draco attrapa le premier coussin qui venait et lui balança à la figure alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire.

« J'étais sérieux ! lui dit-il mais avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Mais, moi aussi. »

Draco souleva un sourcil. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sentais le sexe, ce qui est normal. Mais surtout tu sens l'odeur de l'homme que j'aime. J'aime ton odeur. C'était juste toi mais en plus fort. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai commencé à durcir en t'ayant en bouche. »

Draco rougit et regarda vers la légère bosse que faisait son pantalon. Draco, quant à lui, n'était plus aussi dur qu'avant.

« Tu veux que je te touche ? » proposa Draco.

Heureux qu'il l'ait suggéré de lui-même, Harry acquiesça. Il attendit donc avec impatience que Draco se lance. Celui-ci posa une main sur son bas-ventre, hésitant à passer l'élastique du pantalon de Harry. Ne pouvant se retenir, ce dernier vola un baiser à Draco. Puis un deuxième et un troisième. Draco rit sous l'attaque de baisers. Mais Harry avait encore une arme en réserve. Sans prévenir, il demanda passage à la langue de Draco. Celui-ci se laissa volontiers assaillir. Lorsque Harry le sentit pleinement envahi par le baiser, il guida la main de Draco dans son pantalon et enroula leurs mains autour de sa verge. Harry gémit aussitôt entre les lèvres de Draco. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour se retenir face à ce genre d'attouchements. La main de Draco sous la sienne augmenta le va-et-vient. Et le bassin de Harry suivit le mouvement. Les doigts de Draco étaient délicieux contre sa peau.

Rapidement, il fut envahi par les sensations et se sentant venir bien trop tôt à son goût, il bafouilla à Draco :

« Stop, je vais venir.

\- C'est pas le but ? répondit-il ironiquement.

\- Si, si, mais je veux qu'on le fasse ensemble. »

Il retira la main de Draco et se mordit la lèvre, quand même un peu déçu de s'arrêter ainsi.

« Comment tu veux faire ça ?

\- Touche-toi », l'enjoignit-il.

Draco ne réagissant pas, il reprit gentiment la main de Draco dans la sienne et l'accompagna dans sa masturbation. Lorsque son érection fut bien fière et au garde à vous, Harry retira précipitamment la dernière barrière de tissu qui retenait sa propre érection. Ils étaient maintenant entièrement nus tous les deux. Draco déglutit en le voyant aussi excité. Harry l'embrassa ardemment et l'enjamba, leurs érection se touchant enfin. Un baiser intime qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu auparavant. Harry soupira de plaisir alors que Draco remuait les hanches pour qu'ils se touchent encore plus. Ils se frottèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre et Harry glissa même une main entre eux pour augmenter le plaisir. Après cela, Harry ne fut plus que sensations.

« Je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir, haleta-t-il dans l'oreille de Draco. Tu es bientôt là ? »

Draco serra les dents et acquiesça.

« Bientôt. »

Harry l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux à bout de souffle. La main de Harry était recouverte de liquide pré-séminal. Il se sentit venir deux secondes avant que Draco n'éjacule. Leurs gémissements moururent sur les lèvres de l'autre. Puis la chaleur retomba et leur souffle se calma. La première chose que fit Harry fut de retirer sa main et s'essuyer grossièrement sur son ventre, qui avait été touché par leurs spermes mais pas autant que ne l'était celui de Draco. Il embrassa le front en sueur de ce dernier et s'assit vaguement à côté de lui. Draco regarda le plafond faiblement puis il se secoua et s'appuya sur ses bras pour se relever et attraper sa baguette. D'un coup de baguette, il les nettoya de leurs fluides.

« Merci… » le remercia Harry, fatigué.

Draco haussa les épaules avec un sourire. Puis il vint prendre le menton de Harry pour l'embrasser, les refaisant tomber dans le lit. Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux en bataille. Harry en profita pour respirer sans vergogne l'odeur de Draco. Il répondit à l'étreinte de Draco en glissant ses mains dans son dos et en serrant fort. S'il voulait un câlin, il en aurait un !

« Merci d'avoir été patient avec moi, lui murmura Draco.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, rit Harry.

\- O.K., on arrête les remerciements.

\- Tu as aimé ? lui demanda plutôt Harry.

\- Je n'ai pas détesté. J'ai beaucoup plus aimé que la dernière fois, ça c'est sûr. Tu me montres des visages de toi que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir.

\- Mais ?

\- C'est stupide, hésita Draco.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser qu'on allait salir le lit. »

Harry fut secoué d'un rire.

« Mais un coup de baguette et c'est bon !

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, finalement.

\- Ah… tu es génial ! fit Harry, toujours riant.

\- Te moque pas.

\- Et tu as pensé à ça même quand tu es venu ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non, idiot.

\- L'idiot t'aime très fort.

\- Je sais, amour. J'ai envie d'un bain, dit-il en quittant les bras de Harry et se levant.

\- Je t'accompagne, décida Harry. J'aime quand tu m'appelles amour. »

Il descendit du lit et suivit Draco alors qu'ils traversaient le dressing pour atteindre la salle de bain.

« Toi, tu ne m'appelles jamais comme ça », se plaignit doucement Draco.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux alors que Draco ouvrait la porte, sans croiser son regard.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu les utilises, c'est pour me taquiner, accusa Draco.

\- C'est vrai ? » fit Harry, incrédule.

Draco acquiesça. Il était un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir lancé la conversation là-dessus mais c'était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin.

« Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, s'excusa Harry. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais que je t'appelle mon amour ou d'autres petits noms comme ça ?

\- Parce que c'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on demande. C'est comme si je te disais que je voulais un massage alors que ce que je veux, c'est que tu le fasses de ta propre initiative.

\- Tu voulais des massages aussi ? »

Draco mit son visage dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas tant pour cacher une quelconque gêne que plutôt une façon de se désespérer devant un cas irrattrapable.

« Tu es tellement obtus, je te jure. »

Draco secoua inévitablement la tête, grimpa dans la baignoire et prit la pomme de douche.

« Viens ici ou je t'arrose, menaça-t-il Harry.

\- Techniquement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, je finis mouillé, ricana-t-il en rejoignant Draco dans le bain.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

\- Me laisser te faire un massage après qu'on se soit lavé ? »

Draco ouvrit l'eau à la figure de Harry qui poussa un "oh !" outré.

« C'est pas ce genre de massage que je veux, déclara son agresseur.

\- C'est quoi que tu veux comme massage alors ? Si tu me dis "massage sexy", je te croirais pas, dit-il en prenant la pomme de douche des mains de Draco.

\- Tu vois mes parents ?

\- Oui, je vois très bien, quel est le rapport ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai toujours été très envieux de leurs marques d'affection. Par exemple, mère serait assise dans son fauteuil préféré et père apparaîtrait derrière elle et sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé, il lui ferait un massage des épaules. Pas quelque chose de très long, parfois l'histoire de seulement quelques secondes. Bref, j'ai toujours trouvé cela romantique.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais un romantique.

\- Arrête de te moquer.

\- Pardon. Pardon. »

Harry coinça la pomme de douche sous sa jambe, laissant l'eau remplir le bain et posa une main douce sur le genou de Draco.

« J'ai compris. À partir de maintenant, prépare-toi à des massages surprises recelant tout mon amour pour toi. »

Draco rit et leva les yeux au ciel. Harry rajouta :

« Mon chéri. »

Draco lui jeta de l'eau à la figure.

« Tu es encore ironique. »

Harry lui renvoya la pareille et Draco cligna des yeux à l'attaque qu'il n'avait pas venu venir.

« Je vais travailler là-dessus. Sois patient. »

Draco laissa tomber les armes et récupéra le pommeau pour se tremper généreusement. Harry lui tendit le savon et Draco arrêta l'eau. Ils en avaient maintenant suffisamment dans la baignoire pour y mettre la tête sous l'eau, ce que Harry fit. Il en réémergea et s'ébroua comme un chien au grand mécontentement de son petit ami.

« Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir accepté de prendre un bain ensemble. »

Harry rit et prit le visage pas encore savonné de Draco entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il le sentit fondre sous le baiser. Il adorait cette sensation. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait embrasser Draco ! Ce n'était jamais la même chose à chaque fois.

« Même si tu dis ça, je sais que tu m'aimes », conclut-il.

Draco frotta ses mains savonnées l'une contre l'autre, fit un rond entre ses pouces et index et souffla une bulle de savon au visage de Harry. Elle lui explosa au nez et Harry eut seulement la présence d'esprit de fermer les yeux.

« Tu cherches la guerre ? » fit Harry, menaçant.

\- Non, je cherche l'amour. »

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à cette terrible réplique.

« Si jamais je redis un truc pareil un jour, tu as ordre de m'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- J'y veillerai. »

Ils échangèrent un rire embarrassé. Draco attrapa la bouteille de shampooing, s'en servi une dose dans la main et l'étala sur le crâne de Harry.

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama le shampooiné.

\- Je te lave les cheveux.

\- Mais je les ai lavés avant-hier, ils vont regraisser vachement vite !

\- c'est ta punition.

\- Mais pour quoi ? »

Draco se mit à réfléchir.

« J'y crois pas ! râla-t-il. T'as même pas de raison. Espèce de sadique !

\- Oui, oui, maintenant laisse-toi faire. »

Harry croisa les bras mais baissa la tête pour que Draco ait plus de facilité à mousser ses cheveux. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour éviter la lubie de son petit ami. Draco lui demanda de se tourner pour mieux pouvoir lui laver les cheveux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cela restait agréable de se faire masser le cuir chevelu. Était-ce le genre de "massages" dont parlait Draco ? Draco était toujours si présent pour ce genre de choses. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il était toujours en train de le toucher, d'avoir de petits gestes tendres avec lui. Il avait toujours considéré ça comme une évidence, des gestes anodins, il n'y avait jamais mis plus d'intentions derrière. Ce n'est pas qu'il était avare en caresses mais Harry se rendait maintenant compte qu'elles n'était pas aussi "romantiques" que Draco l'aurait voulu. Il fallait qu'il améliore cela. Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami se sente lésé dans leurs relations surtout que ce dernier venait de faire un beau compromis pour lui.

« Chéri, commença-t-il en essayant de ne glisser aucune touche ironique dans sa voix. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais que je te fasse ? »

Draco prit la pomme de douche pour rincer la mousse de ses cheveux, ce dernier mettant ses mains sur ses yeux pour les protéger.

« Comment ça ?

\- Bah je sais pas, on vient de faire du sexe pour me faire plaisir, j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse quelque chose pour te faire plaisir aussi.

\- Oh mais je n'ai envie de rien en particulier. Tu me rends déjà très heureux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais oui.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien ?

\- Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans les bras quand on dort ensemble.

\- C'est pas nouveau ça ! Dans ce cas, je vais t'écraser de mon étreinte. »

Draco éclata de rire.

o0O0o

« Tu as lu la gazette d'aujourd'hui ? l'attaqua Hermione avec un enthousiasme qui lui assura que le journal avait dévoilé un moyen de transplaner sur la lune.

\- J'évite de la lire ces derniers temps », avoua Harry craignant le courroux de son amie pour ne pas être à jour sur les dernières nouvelles de la société sorcière.

Avec toute la fatigue accumulée de la journée et son excitation de transmettre sa nouvelle, Hermione s'affala sur la chaise de la table du restaurant où Harry et elle allaient manger tous les lundis soirs après leur journée. Un serveur apparut peu de temps après pour prendre leurs commandes. Ils étaient devenus des habitués du lieu et connaissaient maintenant sur le bout des doigts la carte. Hermione prit ce qu'elle prenait d'habitude et Harry prit le plateau du jour. Le serveur leur offrit sur la maison des apéritifs pour les remercier de leur fidélité. Quand il fut reparti, Harry demanda à Hermione :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il s'est _passé_. »

Harry lui fit un geste de la main pour l'inviter à continuer.

« C'était dans la rubrique potion, précisa-t-elle, parce qu'avec Hermione, tu avais toujours la genèse. C'est une équipe de deux potionnistes qui ont eu leurs titres il y a seulement quelques années.

\- Viens-en aux faits, l'enjoignit Harry.

\- Ils ont créé une potion permettant aux personnes masculines d'enfanter. »

Leurs apéritifs arrivèrent à ce moment-là, ce qui empêcha Harry de lancer un "Quoi ?!" retentissant.

« Mais je croyais qu'il y avait déjà une potion qui permettait ça, relativisa-t-il.

\- Pas tout à fait. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas entièrement une potion mais plutôt un mélange entre sortilège et potion. Comme tu le sais déjà, la magie permettait déjà à un couple de femmes d'enfanter, mais pour un couple d'hommes, la question de la gestation est un problème et l'on doit passer par une personne tierce pouvant porter l'enfant. Malgré les efforts pour que l'embryon n'ait que l'ADN de ses pères, pendant la grossesse, il y a toujours un peu d'ADN de la mère porteuse qui vient se mêler. Et trois ADN différents, ça peut créer des problèmes génétiques. Il y a même eu quelques rares cas de fausses couches. Ce que ces potionnistes ont fait d'original, c'est de voir le problème d'un autre point de vue. Plutôt que de passer par une mère porteuse, on changerait la morphologie du corps pour qu'un homme puisse tomber enceinte… enceint ? bref, comme c'est déjà le cas pour les couples féminins.

\- Woah, et donc ils ont réussi ?

\- Leurs essais sont concluants sur des souris. L'article était justement un appel à financements pour pouvoir faire des tests sur des créatures magiques et voir comment la potion réagit à la magie naturellement présente dans notre ADN.

\- Mais comment ça marche ? Cela change le pénis pour un vagin ? Ou ça crée une… poche ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas du tout, ce n'est pas précisé dans l'article.

\- C'est quand même une avancée incroyable. Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

\- Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser. Et puis tu as toujours voulu des enfants, non ? »

Harry sourit, Hermione le connaissait bien.

« Tu t'avances un peu. On n'est pas encore prêt Draco et moi pour avoir un gosse. Et puis on n'en a même jamais parlé. »

À part pour ce qui concernait Teddy.

« De toute façon, la potion ne sera pas prête avant quelques années », conclut-elle.

C'était une conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec Draco. Est-ce que son petit ami voulait des enfants ? En tant qu'héritier de la famille Malfoy, il se devait d'avoir un descendant. Et c'était lui qui avait insisté pour que Harry voie Teddy comme un fils. Mais est-ce qu'il voulait un enfant à lui ? À eux deux ? Harry se surprit à rêver d'un petit enfant qui leur ressemblerait tous les deux.

o0O0o

« Alors Harry, comment s'est passé cette semaine ?

\- Plutôt bien, oui.

\- Tant mieux alors ! Il faut célébrer ces bons moments. Tu es prêt pour ta séance d'aujourd'hui ? Une tasse de thé ?

\- Oui… et oui. Ah d'ailleurs, voilà les listes que j'ai écrites sur ce que j'aime et ce que j'aime chez moi.

\- Mais Harry… haha, tu n'avais pas besoin de me les amener !

\- Oh, ah bon ?

\- Haha, je sais que j'ai dit devoir mais tu n'as pas besoin de me les remettre. Je ne vais pas te noter. Mais puisque tu me les a amenés, je peux les voir si tu veux.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci Harry. Tu veux qu'on revoie ce que tu as écrit ensemble ou tu préfères que je lise ça sans toi ?

\- Oh, c'est… un peu gênant, je préfère que tu les lises sans moi.

\- O.K. Et bien commençons alors. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu me parles de ta relation avec Draco. »

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que la scène avec les 36 questions n'a pas été trop longues à lire… je sais qu'elle a été un peu ennuyante à écrire. Et DURE. Il a vraiment fallu que je me mette à la place de Harry pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Horrible.

Et j'espère que le lemon vous a plu ! Avouez que vous ne l'attendiez pas XD

Sur ce, voici le synopsis de "The Pureblood Pretense" (Le Simulacre Sang-pur) :

 **Harriet Potter, sang-mêlée, rêve d'aller à Poudlard pour étudier sous le plus grand maître de potions d'Angleterre, mais dans un UA où l'école n'accepte que les Sang-Purs, le seul moyen d'atteindre son but est de changer de place avec son cousin sang-pur. Le seul problème ? Son cousin est un garçon.**

C'est une histoire vraiment trop trop bien ! Et je suis immensément fière de pouvoir traduire ce chef d'œuvre. Franchement, vous ne perdrez rien à le lire. (À part votre sang froid. Harriet va tous nous tuer sous le stress.)


	16. Une fin

_Bonjour ! Voilà le chapitre 15 ! Il est un poil moins long que d'habitude mais c'est parce qu'il fallait que je coupe à un moment bien précis (préparez-vous au cliffhanger)._

 _NaNoWriMo commence aujourd'hui (un défi consistant à écrire 50 000 mots en un mois). Cette année, je veux me lancer dans une histoire originale que j'ai préparée depuis avril. Pour pouvoir me concentrer sur elle, je ne publierai pas de chapitre le mois prochain (et j'ai aussi besoin d'une petite pause avec cette histoire) mais je reviendrai normalement à partir de janvier. Merci de votre compréhension ! (Et désolée de vous laisser sur un cliffhanger…)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Musique de fond : "Love too much" de Keane

P.-S. J'ai créé un compte Instagram ( chalilodimun ) ! N'hésitez pas à me suivre :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Une fin**

Une explosion verte et il s'écrasait au sol. Il se relevait difficilement mais ce n'était que pour mieux retomber. Sous ses pieds, c'était le vide abyssal. Et il tombait, tombait. Puis il s'écrasa sur le sol blanc. Toussotant et s'appuyant sur ses bras pour se relever. Son regard croisa celui d'un monstre humanoïde, se lamentant sous un banc de King's Cross.

Sous le choc, Harry ouvrit les yeux. La nuit l'accueillit, étrange et pénétrante. Il paniqua lorsqu'il bougea mais son corps ne répondit point. Des larmes commencèrent à percer ses yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il put prendre une profonde inspiration qu'il retrouva le contrôle de son corps. La main tremblante, il prit sa baguette sur la table de nuit et fit apparaître un verre d'eau de la cuisine. Il en renversa la moitié sur lui-même en le buvant. Il le posa en soupirant.

Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cauchemarder ! Et encore, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas parmi les plus terrifiants qu'il ait eus. Mais les yeux du bout d'âme de Voldemort le faisaient frissonner même maintenant. Il savait bien qu'il n'existait plus mais cette chose mourante qui avait vécu dans sa tête depuis presque toujours restait terrifiante.

Il se rallongea dans son lit, s'enfouit sous les chaudes couvertures mais son sang était encore glacé. Il voulait être dans les bras de Draco. Il voulait une chaleur humaine. Il hésita sur quoi faire puis se lança finalement. Il enfila ses chaussons qu'il ne mettait presque jamais et se rendit jusqu'à sa cheminée. Une poignée de poudre de cheminette jetée plus tard, il se retrouvait à l'intérieur du manoir Malfoy. Comme d'habitude avec ce moyen de déplacement, il faillit tomber. Dans la grande maison silencieuse, il monta à l'étage et se rendit jusqu'à la chambre de son petit ami. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il ouvrit tout doucement la porte et la referma tout aussi doucement derrière lui.

Ses yeux s'étant habitués à la faible luminosité, il n'eut pas trop de problèmes à trouver son chemin jusqu'au lit. Relevant les couettes, il se glissa contre Draco. Ah, il se sentait déjà mieux. Celui-ci dormait comme une masse et avait même la bouche entr'ouverte. Il devait couver un petit rhume. Harry se pelotonna contre lui et instinctivement, Draco passa un bras au-dessus de lui et mélangea un pied avec les siens. Il s'endormit.

Et Draco eut une peur bleue à son réveil, ce matin-là.

o0O0o

« Tiens Harry, cadeau.

\- Un cadeau mais pourquoi ? »

Harry regarda la petite boîte dans ses mains que Julian venait de lui donner. Elle était joliment emballée mais cela ne le rassurait pas sur son contenu. Connaissant son mentor, il aurait sûrement droit à une frayeur en l'ouvrant.

« Pour Noël voyons ! On ne va plus se revoir avant l'année prochaine, p'tit gars.

\- Oh c'est vrai, c'est ce soir les vacances.

\- Ça va Harry ? s'inquiéta Julian. Tu n'as pas l'air très aux faits.

\- Ça va, ça va. J'ai juste zappé.

\- Les vacances ? T'as zappé les vacances ? »

Il éclata de rire et le frappa dans le dos.

« Faut le faire ça !

\- Roh ça va, j'ai juste momentanément oublié. Je le sais que ce sont les vacances.

\- Oh, fais pas cette tête. Allez, comme c'est notre dernier jour ensemble, je t'offre le restau. Où tu veux aller ? »

Harry accepta l'invitation tout en prévenant Julian qu'il avait un rendez-vous et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il traîne trop. N'ayant pas précisé de quel genre de rendez-vous il s'agissait, son mentor mal interpréta et crut qu'il avait dédié son vendredi après-midi à une _fille_. Bon, en soi, Meredith était une fille mais on était loin d'une entrevue romantique comme le sous-entendait Julian.

Penser à sa psy ramena le souvenir mortifiant de leur dernier rendez-vous où il avait pleuré comme un bébé en racontant la mort de Cédric Diggory. Il grimaça et Julian mal interpréta de nouveau.

« Promis, je ne vais pas te taquiner à ce sujet. Mais si tu as des problèmes de cœur, tu peux tout me dire. Ça fait neuf ans que je suis marié, tu sais !

\- Je sais, je sais. Je te rappelle que tu m'as parlé en long et en large de votre anniversaire de mariage le mois dernier.

\- Violet est une femme si incroyable… »

Et ça y est, il était reparti dans ses délires amoureux. Harry coupa court à ses envolées en lui indiquant où il voulait qu'ils déjeunent. Cela eut le mérite de changer la conversation. Et après un repas bien lourd, Harry se rendit donc pesamment chez Meredith. Celle-ci l'accueillit comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire, avec un grand sourire. Cela faisait maintenant plus qu'un mois qu'il avait commencé à voir Meredith et déjà il sentait de légères différences dans son comportement. Il n'avait pas encore vaincu la dépression, loin de là, mais il avait appris à la détecter avant qu'elle n'arrive en force. Il ne se fustigeait plus trop lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose et il essayait de passer le plus possible de son temps avec des personnes qu'il aimait ou à faire des activités qu'il aimait. Il avait même recommencé à aller à la salle depuis deux semaines. Cela faisait au moins un an qu'il n'avait pas soulevé de poids ou fait des abdos en dehors des cours et son corps le lui avait fait payer. Mais la sensation était délicieusement agréable. Une vraie fatigue, due à une utilisation positive de son corps. Cela valait tout l'or du monde.

C'est ce qu'il raconta à Meredith et celle-ci s'enthousiasma pour lui. Elle était très heureuse de voir de tels changements opérer chez lui en si peu de temps. Elle l'avertit toutefois que cela n'empêchait pas la dépression d'arriver sans prévenir et de détruire tout son formidable travail. Il lui faudrait juste ne pas désespérer et recommencer. Mais cela n'en serait que plus facile. Ou plus dur. Cela dépendait des personnes.

« Puisqu'on en est dans les activités positives, j'ai un nouveau devoir pour toi. »

Harry la regarda avec curiosité sortir sa baguette et faire apparaître un pot de fleurs dans ses mains. Elle le tendit à Harry. Il le prit avec précaution. Il était vide, à l'exception du terreau. Il lui jeta un regard inquisiteur.

« J'aimerais que tu fasses pousser une fleur – celle que tu veux – mais sans l'aide de la magie. Juste avec ces bonnes vieilles mains. Je te conseille de prendre une fleur d'intérieur vu qu'on vient d'entrer dans l'hiver. »

Harry contempla le pot de fleur. Il repensa à la fois où il avait fait du jardinage avec Teddy. Il avait bien aimé mettre les mains dans la terre.

« Ton exercice pour les vacances, c'est donc de choisir des graines et de les planter. J'espère que d'ici à la prochaine fois, elle aura commencé à pousser.

\- On ne va pas se voir pendant les vacances ? » demanda Harry, étonné.

Meredith laissa échapper un rire.

« Non, je suis fermée jusqu'au 6. Mais si jamais il y a un problème grave et que tu as besoin de me parler, mon réseau de cheminette et ma ligne téléphonique restent ouvertes.

\- Donc notre prochain rendez-vous…

\- Est quand tu veux à partir du 7. Mais ne parlons pas de ça maintenant. As-tu une idée de la fleur que tu voudrais ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Je pense que je vais en parler à Draco, c'est lui le spécialiste des plantes.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, ça doit être parce que c'est un romantique dans l'âme. Il est du genre à mettre des fleurs dans ses lettres.

\- Harry, sais-tu que dans toute haute société qui se respecte, parfumer ses lettres est quelque chose d'attendu dans une relation amoureuse ou une relation amicale de longue date. Ce n'est pas juste parce que Draco est un romantique.

\- Oh, ah bon ? Je l'ignorais. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis malpoli à ne pas rajouter de fleurs dans mes lettres ? »

Meredith tapota son genou, compatissante.

« Oui », répondit-elle, pince-sans-rire.

Harry soupira.

« J'en apprends tous les jours.

\- C'est bien. Si tu n'apprenais plus rien, cela voudrait dire que tu es un ignare arrogant. »

Harry explosa de rire.

o0O0o

Ce soir-là, Harry prépara sa valise. Il partait s'installer chez les Weasley pour toutes les vacances, comme à chaque Noël depuis qu'il était sorti de l'école. Le Terrier promettait d'être bondé, tout le monde revenant à la maison pour cette occasion particulière qu'étaient les fêtes de fin d'année. Harry ignorait où il allait dormir. Sûrement avec Ron. Mais Hermione et lui étant maintenant fiancés, peut-être qu'il dormirait en compagnie de la goule. Il préférerait cela à George, honnêtement. Une autre possibilité : la chambre de Ginny. Il grimaça. Celle-ci était censée revenir juste quelques jours pour Noël avant de repartir et il savait qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec elle concernant Draco. Il grimaça encore plus. C'était une chose pour laquelle il n'avait clairement pas hâte. Harry pria pour qu'il se retrouve avec Ron et que les filles dorment ensemble.

Au Terrier, on l'accueillit comme le fils prodige longtemps parti et enfin rentré. Alors qu'il était venu déjeuner pas plus tard que le week-end dernier. C'était émouvant. Toute la famille n'était pas encore là mais d'ici dimanche, la maison était censée craquer sous le poids. Pour peu qu'elle ne craque pas avant. À son grand soulagement, on l'invita à s'installer dans la chambre de Ron. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut Molly Weasley créer une pièce… de toutes pièces. Harry continuait à être impressionné par son pouvoir et sa capacité à faire faire à la maison ce qu'elle voulait. Il doutait que la maison Black se laisse ainsi faire. Elle avait un caractère beaucoup plus sterne.

Il déposa ses affaires puis redescendit dîner avec tout le monde. La salle à manger était décorée aux lumières de Noël et par conséquent, l'ambiance était festive. Harry se sentait comme rentré à la maison. Le repas fut rapidement dévoré – on se préparait pour le réveillon – mais l'on resta à table pour discuter. Et comme dans tout repas de famille qui se respecte, la politique fit même une apparition. Toutefois, personne n'avait la tête à se monter le chou alors on n'aborda que les actualités avant de passer au dessert. Puis à une heure indue, on alla se coucher. Et même dans la chambre à coucher, Harry et Ron discutèrent encore pour un long moment avant de décider qu'ils n'allaient jamais réussir à dormir comme ça et coupèrent court à leur conversation.

Le samedi, Teddy et sa grand-mère firent leur apparition. Il s'avéra que la chambre que Molly avait créée la veille était pour eux. Harry s'enchanta à l'idée d'avoir le petit Teddy avec lui pour toute la durée des vacances. Et celui-ci était enchanté par la perspective des cadeaux. Il était intenable mais avoir tant de monde regroupé en un seul lieu permit au gamin de dépenser son énergie auprès de multitude de personnes différentes. Le seul événement marquant fut, quand entousiasmé par le bambin Victoire, Teddy lui montra ses jouets et, par un malheureux hasard, lui frappa la tête avec l'un d'eux sans le vouloir. S'ensuivit une crise de larmes comme le savent si bien le faire les tous petits ainsi qu'un gamin énervé de se faire remonter les bretelles par son père. Incapable de le calmer, Harry s'enferma avec lui dans sa chambre. Il entreprit tout d'abord de faire redescendre sa colère, le prit dans ses bras puis Teddy, à nouveau lui-même, il eut une longue conversation avec lui sur l'importance de faire attention à son environnement. Puis il lui fit faire un jeu plus calme. Hermione vint leur rendre visite et s'ajouta au jeu de société. Lorsqu'arriva l'heure du goûter, le gâteau fit disparaître les dernières traces du malheureux événement et Teddy alla s'excuser auprès de Victoire sans même que Harry ne le lui demande. Il lui offrit même un de ses jouets. À défaut de lui faire dire "je te pardonne", ses parents réussirent à faire dire à la petite fille "merci".

Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident majeur et comme la veille, on se coucha tard. Harry discuta encore une éternité avec Ron. Tant et si bien qu'une fois dans le silence de la nuit, Harry fut réveillé par une soif extrême. Il chercha sa baguette mais elle n'était ni sous l'oreiller, ni dans la poche de son pantalon, ni dans les environs de son lit. Ne voulant pas réveiller Ron, il se leva sans faire de bruit en maudissant son incapacité à ranger sa baguette et sortit dans le couloir. Il descendit dans le noir les marches de l'escalier branlant avec précaution.

Quand il s'approcha de la cuisine, il remarqua la lumière allumée. Un compagnon de nuit, se dit-il. Des cheveux roux mi-courts, une musculature élancée… Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son compagnon de nuit se révéla être Ginny. Assise sur le comptoir, elle mangeait les restes du dîner. Il y eut un temps de battement lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de la présence de l'autre. Harry fut le premier à rompre le silence :

« Ginny ? Je croyais que tu arrivais demain ?

\- Salut Harry. J'ai été libéré plus tôt donc je suis rentrée en balais.

\- Pourquoi pas en transplanant ?

\- J'avais envie de voir le paysage.

\- De nuit ? Par ce froid ? » pointa Harry.

Ginny lui fit son sourire en coin habituel et haussa les épaules. Il n'aurait pas sa réponse ce soir. Harry se servit un verre d'eau et tira une chaise à côté de la rouquine. Il attrapa une de ses mèches et dit :

« Tes cheveux ont poussé. »

Intriguée, Ginny passa une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante.

« Ah bon ? C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je ne les ai pas coupés. Mais tu peux parler ! Tu les as plus longs que moi. »

Harry rit.

« Tout le monde me le dit. Il faut que je les coupe. Mais je trouve qu'ils font plus de jolies boucles depuis. J'hésite un peu du coup, tu sais comme je hais ma coupe de juste levé du lit. »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Oh ça oui, je m'en souviens ! Tu as toujours tous tes produits pour les cheveux et tout ? »

Harry pinça les lèvres.

« N'importe quoi. J'ai juste un shampooing et un après-shampooing.

\- Oh allez, fais pas la tête, je te taquine. »

Harry laissa tomber sa fausse bouderie et sourti chaleureusement à Ginny.

« Je suis heureux de te voir. Cela fait une éternité que l'on ne s'est pas vraiment vus, c'est toujours en coup de vent.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente qu'on se voie. Le temps passe si vite… »

Elle prit une bouchée de nourriture mais garda sa fourchette dans la bouche, pensive.

« Est-ce que ma chambre est occupée ? s'enquit-elle soudain.

\- Non, ta mère l'a laissée libre pour toi. Enfin, y a Hermione dedans, mais vous êtes censées dormir ensemble. »

Un léger sourire peignit son visage.

« Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de dormir sur le canapé. »

Un bâillement incontrôlable envahit Harry.

« Tu dois être fatigué, va te coucher, l'enjoignit Ginny.

\- J'ai envie qu'on discute encore un peu…

\- On peut faire ça demain. Ou tout le reste de la semaine. J'ai un match pour le Nouvel An – pour célébrer – mais sinon, je suis là pour toutes les vacances.

\- Tu m'as manqué », lâcha-t-il sans le vouloir.

L'avoir là, sous les yeux, lui avait fait s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant près de deux ans. Ses sentiments pour elle ne pouvaient pas disparaître d'un claquement de doigt. Il savait qu'il ne l'aimait plus, romantiquement parlant, mais l'amour revêtait mille formes, toutes différentes les unes des autres.

« Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle. Mais comme je l'ai dit, on a le temps. Donc va dormir. On parlera plus tard. De toute façon, je dois te cuisiner sur ta relation avec Draco. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été la dernière au courant.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir plus souvent, tu aurais tous les potins, la taquina-t-il.

\- Je suis une personne très prise, mon cher, je ne peux pas me libérer comme ça.

\- Je sais, rit Harry. Bon, je vais me coucher, on reparle demain. »

Ginny pointa deux doigts sur ses yeux et les tourna en direction de ceux de Harry. Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil en riant. Harry la salua de la main et monta dans sa chambre.

o0O0o

Le dimanche fut semblable à la veille. Beaucoup de monde, beaucoup de bruits, peu d'intimité, peu de repos, de la bonne nourriture, de la bonne compagnie, de bonnes conversations… Harry aimait cette atmosphère mais il serait soulagé de retrouver son chez-lui. Noël n'était guère des vacances reposantes. Et il avait des examens peu de temps après la rentrée. Certes, moins que l'année précédente mais il ne devait pas pour autant laisser tomber les révisions. Bah il aurait plus de temps la semaine suivante.

Il pensait pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Ginny ce jour-là mais les préparations pour le réveillon le lendemain allaient bon train et tout le monde était en train de courir faire quelque chose. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas parler avec Ginny mais il n'était jamais seul avec elle, ce qui coupait court à toute discussion un peu intime. Le dimanche passa ainsi, à une vitesse impressionnante, digne d'un film faisant découler les mois aux notes d'une musique. Et un clin d'œil plus tard, ils étaient en train de manger le repas du réveillon. Molly lui resservait de la dinde avec un grand sourire malgré son refus poli.

« Non, non, non, tu dois manger plus Harry chéri. Regarde comme tu es maigrichon. »

Harry, lui, trouvait qu'il avait bien pris en poids depuis toutes ces années mais il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Molly quand il était question de nourriture. Il accepta avec grâce son assiette.

« Quand c'est qu'on ouvre les cadeaux ? demanda Teddy pour la millième fois de la journée.

\- Après minuit, lui répondit Harry pour la millième fois de la journée.

\- Et c'est quand minuit ? »

Harry retira sa montre de son poignet et la donna à son fils.

« C'est quand la petite aiguille sera là », expliqua-t-il en pointant le numéro 12.

Teddy loucha sur la montre, la fixant avec intensité. Harry retourna à son verre de pétillant.

« Ça bouge pas, se plaignit le garçon.

\- C'est parce qu'il faut que la grande aiguille fasse le tour du cadran encore quatre fois.

\- C'est looong euh !

\- Eh oui, faut être patient, fiston. »

Teddy pinça les lèvres, vexé.

« Mais je veux ouvrir les cadeaux !

\- Moi aussi, mais regard, j'attends. »

Cela sembla clouer le bec au petit qui retourna à sa purée dans laquelle il fit un puits et y mit le jus de la viande avec sa petite cuillère. Harry le laissa faire, il savait bien que les longs dîner de famille pouvaient être ennuyeux pour un enfant de son âge. Il se servit un verre de vin aux fruits – il avait le droit, c'était Noël.

Les conversations traînèrent et ce fut l'heure du fromage. De vache, de chèvre, de brebis. Des doux, des forts. Des ronds, des triangulaires, des rectangulaires… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. On sortit les miches de pain, les baguettes et tout le monde se goinfra joyeusement. Le dessert suivit bien vite, des bûches évidemment, mais pas que. Des brownies et autres gâteaux au chocolat agrémentaient la table. La petite Victoire poussa des roucoulements de plaisir. Quant à Teddy… il bavait sur place. On servit donc bien évidemment les enfants en premier.

George décida que c'était son moment et fit un discours sans queue ni tête qui fit rire tout le monde. Il accorda une dernière parole pour son frère, ce qui amena des larmes aux yeux de sa mère et proposa de trinquer en sa mémoire. Une fois ceci fait, George allégea l'atmosphère d'une blague et l'on entama le dessert.

Lorsque les conversations moururent à table, on se déplaça au salon où trônait le magnifique arbre de Noël. Harry aperçut plusieurs fois Teddy bâiller. C'est qu'il était bien tard pour un enfant de son âge.

« Tu veux aller dormir ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Veux pas.

\- On te réveillera pour les cadeaux, mon chéri. Personne ne les ouvrira sans toi, tu sais.

\- Veux paaas, geignit Teddy.

\- Même si on te réveille ? s'étonna Harry.

\- VEUX PAS ! »

Harry sentit l'agacement lui monter au nez. Il n'avait même pas obligé le gamin à aller se coucher !

Teddy… fit-il de sa voix d'adulte. Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur la colère ? »

Le petit ferma vigoureusement les lèvres et croisa les bras. Harry soupira.

« Pourquoi tu es en colère Teddy ? demanda-t-il en tentant de masquer son propre énervement.

\- Veux pas dormir.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit "c'est l'heure de dormir" ?

\- … Non…

\- Alors tu n'as pas de raison d'être en colère, non ? »

Teddy s'enferma dans un silence boudeur. Un élan d'amusement envahit Harry. Avoir un gamin, c'était quelque chose. Un sourire lui échappa.

« Allez, viens faire un câlin à ton papa. »

Toujours boudant, Teddy ouvrit pourtant les bras. Harry l'attrapa et le prit dans les bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait grandi ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu lourd ! Il se rappelait encore quand il avait du mal à marcher et ne prononçait pas de phrases cohérentes. Il caressa ses cheveux qu'il avait longs ce soir.

\- Eh bah Teddy ! On est dans les bras de son papa ? » se moqua gentiment l'oncle George.

Teddy lui tourna la tête et la cacha dans le cou de Harry. Celui-ci répondit d'un air malicieux au rouquin :

« Notre cher Teddy ici présent n'est pas du tout fatigué, vois-tu. »

George fit un "oooh" de compréhension avant d'éclater de rire. Puis changeant de sujet, il dit :

« Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous Harry, on va faire une partie de boules puantes avec les autres.

\- J'arrive, accepta-t-il. Tu voudras jouer avec moi Teddy ?

\- Vi…

\- Non ! s'exclama George. Avec le puissant Teddy à tes côtés, on ne va jamais pouvoir gagner ! »

Teddy rit et changea son visage pour celui qui faisait toujours rire George, celui de Molly. Le rouquin éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Tenant toujours Teddy dans ses bras, Harry rejoignit les autres avec George. On lui laissa une place assise alors que la grande majorité était à en tailleur à même le sol. Teddy s'installa correctement sur ses genoux et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Et parce que Teddy était effectivement fatigué, quelques parties plus tard, il glissa à côté de Harry et s'endormit, roulé en boule sur le canapé. Hermione alla aussitôt chercher l'appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment. Du côté des adultes, la fatigue se tenait à distance, même si Percy avait souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde et était monté se coucher à 22 heures tapantes. Cette anomalie mise à part, tout le monde faisait la fête et s'amusait gaiement, attendant les douze coups de minuit.

Une farce de Ron et George qui tourna mal pétarada dans le salon, réveillant en sursaut l'enfant qui dormait. D'une voix endormie, celui-ci demanda :

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ? »

Harry regarda sa montre qu'il avait récupérée lorsque Teddy s'était endormi.

« J'imagine qu'on peut commencer. Qu'en dis-tu Molly ? »

Cette dernière était encore en train de frapper l'air en toussant pour faire disparaître la fumée de la papillotte piégée des démons rouquins.

« Oh oui, pourquoi pas. Laisse-moi récupérer ma baguette. »

Teddy, comprenant que son vœu se réalisait se mit debout sur le canapé, le visage rayonnant de joie… rayonnant tout court. Tiens, c'était nouveau ça. Harry ne connaissait pas assez bien la métamorphagie pour savoir tout ce qui l'attendait avec un enfant pareil. Le visage lampadaire de Teddy obtint l'attention de tout le monde mais nous étions dans un monde de magie, personne n'y prêta plus d'attention que cela. Et puis Molly et sa baguette intéressaient plus les gens. D'un revelio, elle fit apparaître les cadeaux sous le sapin. Teddy poussa un cri de joie et quitta le canapé pour se jeter sur le gros tas.

« Je peux les ouvrir ? cria-t-il.

\- Seulement ceux avec ton prénom. »

Son prénom étant la seule chose qu'il savait écrire, Teddy partit à la recherche de ses cadeaux. Harry l'aida dans sa quête et quelques minutes plus tard, il avait une belle petite pile. Teddy était joie. Harry le regarda avec plaisir commencer à déchirer les emballages pour découvrir ses jouets tous neufs. Il faisait des bruits appréciateurs chaque fois que Teddy lui en montrait un. Alors qu'il était en train d'en déballer un autre, le garçon s'inquiéta pour lui :

« Tu n'as pas de cadeau, papa ?

\- Si, bien sûr ! J'attends juste que tu termines d'ouvrir les tiens pour qu'on aille les chercher ensemble. »

Le visage de Teddy se peignit sous le choc. Il secoua la tête comme il avait vu faire sa grand-mère quand elle était déçue de quelque chose. Il abandonna son massacre de papier cadeau.

« C'est pas come ça qui faut faire, le sermonna-t-il en prenant la main de son père. C'est nul si tu fais que de me regarder. »

Et il traîna Harry jusqu'au sapin où ils cherchèrent les cadeaux de Harry. Mais Teddy ne savait pas reconnaître son prénom alors en fait, ce fut principalement Harry qui chercha. Teddy eut tout de même le mérite de lui tendre les paquets les uns après les autres.

« T'as que ça ? s'étonna-t-il quand ils eurent terminé la recherche.

\- C'est parce que je suis adulte, sortit Harry.

\- Pff, c'est nul d'être adulte. Moi je veux pas être adulte.

\- On verra ce que tu dis dans vingt ans, petit coquin ! Allez, ouvre le reste de tes cadeaux. »

Le gamin ne se fit pas prier et retomba dans sa folie des papiers. Harry, quant à lui, ouvrit d'abord le paquet qu'il savait être celui d'Hermione. C'était un téléphone portable. De grosses touches qui s'enfonçaient, un petit écran, la pointe de la technologie ! Il tourna un regard intrigué à Hermione. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de téléphone portable… Hermione était bien l'une des seules avec qui il communiquait par appel. Mais peut-être son plain machiavélique était de pouvoir l'appeler à toute heure et ainsi l'assaillir à chaque nouvelle théorie pouvant changer le monde qui se formerait dans son esprit. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour que la magie n'interfère pas avec l'appareil comme elle avait tendance à le faire pour chaque objet électrique. Qu'est-ce que ç'avait été compliqué pour sa télé !

Tout le monde termina d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, de se remercier les uns les autres. Bien que les discussions semblaient aller bon train et que personne ne semblait prêt à aller se coucher, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour Teddy d'aller dormir. Il l'avait laissé jouer un peu avec ses nouveaux jouets – il n'était pas aussi cruel – donc Teddy ne devrait pas réagir trop négativement… espérait-il. Un enfant à Noël était une bête affamée tombant soudain sur une gazelle endormie. Inévitable.

« Alors chéri, tu aimes tes cadeaux ?

\- Oui !

\- Lequel tu aimes le plus ?

\- Çui-là ! »

Teddy lui brandit une poupée qui marchait toute seule et capable d'une conversation très basique. Elle suivait son "maître" un peu partout comme un petit chien.

« Tu vas pouvoir encore t'amuser beaucoup avec demain, pas vrai ? »

Teddy plissa les yeux, sentant où Harry essayait de l'amener.

« Si tu es trop fatigué, tu ne vas pas pouvoir jouer autant que tu veux, non ? Et si on allait dormir maintenant pour être en forme pour y jouer demain ? »

Les yeux de Teddy n'étaient plus que deux plis. Il fixait Harry et celui-ci commençait à se demander si son appât avait fonctionné. Il n'était pas très doué pour improviser. Teddy arrêta finalement de le fixer et caressa les cheveux de sa poupée, à qui il demanda :

« Est-ce l'heure de dormir ?

\- Les bons enfants vont dormir à cette heure-là », répondit-elle d'une voix trop humaine pour ne pas être terrifiante.

Mais la poupée convainquit Teddy d'écouter son père. Heureusement que la magie qu'on avait influé dans le jouet était du côté des parents… Teddy tendit les mains vers Harry. Celui-ci accepta de le prendre dans les bras. Ils firent une dernière ronde de bonne nuit à tout le monde et ils grimpèrent à l'étage. Harry déshabilla Teddy, lui fit enfiler son pyjamas et le borda. Fatigué comme il était, Teddy s'endormit presque aussitôt, serrant sa poupée contre lui. Harry sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée lui aussi.

o0O0o

Tiling tiling tiling.

Avec un grognement, Harry éteignit le réveil. Il renfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et ramena la couverture sur lui. Il entendit Ron pester contre lui dans son lit. Il fallait qu'il se lève. Et en même temps, pourquoi le ferait-il ? il s'était couché tard. Sûrement n'avait-il pas besoin de se lever tôt.

Pourquoi devait-il se lever tôt ? Il y avait une raison, il était sûr… Ses yeux s'ouvrirent violemment et il s'assit tout aussi vite. Comment avait-il pu oublier le repas de Noël chez les Malfoy ?! Urgh, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait _peut-être_ un peu trop bu. Un tout petit peu trop. O.K., d'accord, il avait la gueule de bois.

Du café. Il lui fallait du café. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir sinon. Mais avant, une mission dangereuse l'attendait. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit de Ron.

« Ron », chuchota-t-il.

Son meilleur ami grogna.

« Ron, dit-il un peu plus fort.

\- La ferme…

\- Debout. »

Ron lui tourna le dos et se roula en boule. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Harry le secoua.

« Nooon… se plaignit Ron.

\- Si.

\- Urgh, je te hais », lâcha-t-il en acceptant finalement de se lever.

Il bâilla bruyament.

« J'espère que tes Malfoy ont fait un repas du feu de dieu.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes Malfoy.

\- Ouais, si. Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu nous as invités ?

\- Parce que je veux que nos relations avec les Malfoy soient amicales, lui répéta-t-il. Je ne veux pas avoir Draco d'un côté et toi et Hermione de l'autre. Je vous veux en même temps.

\- Non merci, les partouze, très peu pour moi. »

Harry rougit et lui jeta son coussin à la tête alors que Ron explosait de rire.

« Bon, on va réveiller Mione ? » proposa Ron.

Un sourire joueur apparut sur le visage de Harry.

« Tu sais à quoi je pense ?

\- Oh oui ! »

Ainsi donc, ils entrèrent en hurlant dans la chambre de Ginny, faisant hurler les filles de peur en retour. Ils se reçurent coussins et objets de table de chevet mais cela valut la peine rien que pour voir leurs têtes. Lorsque Ginny commença à faire des menaces sur base de sortilèges de chauve-furies, ils s'enfuirent dans la cuisine. Ils s'offrirent un high-five en arrivant. Fiers comme des coqs, ils se firent un petit-déjeuner de champion en se servant généreusement dans les restes de la veille. Les filles vinrent les rejoindre plus tard en jurant de se venger.

« Je viens même pas avec vous, espèce de veracrasses ! M'avoir réveillée aussit tôt est un crime ! s'enflamma Ginny.

\- On ne t'empêche pas d'aller te recoucher, se moqua son frère.

\- Va te rendormir après un réveil comme ça ! Ma vengeance sera terrible. Hermione, dès que tu rentres, opération stratégique.

\- Compte sur moi », dit-elle en beurrant sa tartine.

Qu'avaient-ils lâché sur ce monde ? Sur eux ? Ils étaient cuits. Harry soupira. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à y faire face vaillamment. Hermione était terrifiante quand elle paraissait calme.

« On aurait pu se lever plus tard quand même, se plaignit Ron.

\- Le temps qu'on mange, qu'on se prépare, je t'assure que ça passe vite, philosopha Harry.

\- C'est à quelle heure votre truc, s'enquit Ginny.

\- On a rendez-vous à midi trente.

\- Bah. Vous avez le temps !

\- Seulement deux heures.

\- On aurait pu se lever à onze heures plutôt, soupira Hermione.

\- Je préfère être large.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? s'exclama Ginny.

\- Oui j'avoue, renchérit Ron. D'habitude t'es toujours "levons-nous juste avant de partir".

\- Faut que je prépare Teddy aussi… s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Mais oui c'est ça ! se moqua Ron. Alors qu'Andro vient avec nous et qu'elle t'a spécialement dit hier qu'elle s'occuperait du gosse.

\- T'es stressé à l'idée qu'on "rencontre" les Malfoy, en fait », pointa Hermione.

Harry grimaça et haussa les épaules.

« Ah ! Tu as visé juste Hermy, rit Ginny.

\- Je vous hais tous.

\- Mais oui, mas oui, se moqua Ginny en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Ça va bien se passer, le rassura Hermione, soutenue par un Ron qui hochait la tête. Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal. Et d'après ce que tu nous as dit, Mrs Malfoy est très gentille.

\- Ouais mais c'est des puristes sang-purs. Et toi tu es…

\- Une née-moldue. T'inquiète pas, je m'en rappelle. »

Son regard se fit lointain pendant un instant.

« Mais il n'y a pas de raisons qu'ils abordent le sujet pour un _repas de Noël_.

\- Tout se passera bien », conclut Ron.

o0O0o

« Oh bonjour Harry. Que plaisir de te voir. »

Narcissa se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

« Bonjour Narcissa. Je te présente officiellement Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ils vont bientôt se marier.

\- Oh ! Quelle nouvelle délectable ! Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur.

\- Ron, Hermione. Voici Narcissa Malfoy.

\- Comment allez-vous ? dit Ron en lui serrant la main.

\- Merci beaucoup Madame, dit Hermione en faisant de même.

\- Oh voyons, appelez-moi Narcissa. Les amis de Harry sont nos amis.

\- Où sont Draco et Lucius ? » s'interrogea Harry.

Harry s'était mis à appeler le maître de maison par son prénom depuis que Draco s'était plaint d'entendre "Mr Malfoy" à tout bout de champs. Harry s'était donc plié à ses exigences bien qu'il ne l'utilisait pas devant le propriétaire dudit nom. Leur relation était toujours au "vous" après tout.

Narcissa embrassa sa sœur puis Teddy avant de lui répondre :

« Aux dernières nouvelles, ils se bataillaient du regard pour savoir qui tiendrait le plus longtemps. Ils y sont peut-être encore. »

Ron éclata d'un rire nerveux à l'explication. Oh, ce repas promettait d'être drôle. Teddy tira sur la robe de Narcissa et demanda d'une petite voix charmante :

« Tu as des cadeaux pour moi ?

\- Voyons Teddy ! s'exclama Harry. Ça ne se demande pas ça.

Du côté d'Hermione, on pouffa légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave Harry. (Elle se tourna vers Teddy.) Parce que oui, nous avons des cadeaux pour toi, petit coquin.

\- Ouiii ! Donne, donne.

\- Tututu. Après manger papillon. Comme ça tu auras tout le temps pour jouer avec.

\- O.K. », accepta-t-il beaucoup trop facilement.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi conciliant avec lui ? Il croyait rêver ! Il devrait demander à Narcissa son secret.

« Ne restons pas dans l'entrée et allons nous installer jusqu'à ce que le repas soit servi », invita Narcissa.

Elle les guida jusqu'au petit salon, accolé à la salle à manger et où l'on prenait l'appéritif. Rien d'autre. Harry s'y était habitué après avoir habité trois semaines chez eux mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les riches étaient quand même des gens bizarres. Tout en oubliant qu'il était lui-même riche. Mais cela ne comptait pas. Il n'avait pas eu l'éducation qui allait avec après tout.

Narcissa et ses meilleurs amis avaient entamé une conversation civile lorsque les deux hommes Malfoy entrèrent finalement dans la pièce. En voyant Draco, son cœur s'arrêta et une bouffée d'amour l'envahit. D'une telle puissance et si soudaine qu'elle le surprit lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il avait vu Draco assez récemment en plus. Il croisa ses yeux et y lut la même passion.

Alors que tout le monde se levait pour se saluer, Harry se dirigea vers Draco. Ce dernier ouvrit les bras. Harry s'y réfugia avec joie. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait qu'eux deux. Harry prit le visage de Draco en coupe et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Bonjour mon amour, le salua Draco.

\- Bonjour chéri.

\- Pouah ! Papa et tonton se font des bisous ! »

Il y eut des rires gênés de la part des fiancés et des rires amusés des Black. Et une personne qui ne rit pas du tout.

« J'ai le droit d'embrasser mon amoureux, non ? sourit Harry à Teddy.

\- C'est ton namoureux ?

\- Bah bien sûr ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? »

Teddy secoua la tête. Harry était perplexe.

« Bah ! … Bon bah maintenant tu le sais. »

Andromeda eut un rire et ébouriffa son petit fils qui protesta. Draco caressa la joue de Harry avant d'aller saluer le reste de la famille. Avec Hermione, ce fut une bise et avec Ron, une main serrée. Les salutations faites, Draco prit le verre de kir des mains de Harry et le but à sa place. Harry voulut protester qu'il n'y avait presque pas d'alcool dedans mais laissa tomber et s'assit à côté de lui. Draco plaça une main autour de ses épaules. Les conversations avaient repris autour d'eux.

« Qui a gagné ? » s'enquit Harry.

Draco le regarda pendant deux secondes sans comprendre puis il releva les sourcils.

« Mère a craché le morceau ?

\- Oh oui. Alors ?

\- Père évidemment. Personne n'excelle autant que lui à ça.

\- Tu as tenu longtemps au moins ? demanda-t-il en laissant sous-entendre qu'il aurait honte si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Bien sûr. N'importe qui d'autre aurait abandonné.

\- Sauf que ton père n'est pas n'importe qui.

\- Exactement », soupira-t-il.

Un elfe de main apparut dans la pièce, obtenant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde.

« Le repas est servi. Si ces Messieurs Dames veulent bien passer à table… »

Narcissa fut la première à se lever, en tant que bonne maîtresse de maison et invita les autres à la suivre dans la salle adjacente où les attendait une magnifique table dressée aux couleurs Noël. Chacun s'assit à la place qui lui était attribué. Harry était bien évidemment aux côtés de Draco et Teddy. Il prit la serviette de table du petit et l'accrocha autour de son cou. Il était si cracra quand il mangeait. Teddy protesta pour la forme mais accepta d'être traité comme un enfant.

Les entrées apparurent devant eux. Un potage de potiron. Teddy fit aussitôt la grimace face à la couleur. Pour montrer l'exemple, Harry prit une cuillérée et l'avala. C'était parfaitement salé. Lui qui avait toujours tendance à resaler ce genre de plat, cela le surprit agréablement. Il fit un honnête « miam, c'est bon » en regardant Teddy. Mais celui-ci boudait toujours son plat. Harry reprit donc une cuillérée mais cette fois en l'ignorant. Comme prévu, l'enfant se mit à le regarder avec circonspection. À la troisième cuillère, Teddy prit la sienne et, tout lentement, se servit de son potage. Avec appréhension, il la déposa dans sa bouche. Il l'avala en déglutissant, autrement dit, il dévoila son don pour le théâtre.

Tout le monde regardait l'enfant à présent, attendant de connaître sa réaction en retenant leurs respirations. Ayant avalé, Teddy fit une grimace éloquante. Mais Harry le vit comme une réussite car il n'avait pas frissonné avant de grimacer. La grimace n'était donc là que pour donner le change. Et sous le regard insistant de son père, Teddy se resservit. L'enfant allait manger son potage. Tout le monde se remit à respirer.

Et les conversations commencèrent. À la surprise de toute la tablée, ce fut Lucius Malfoy qui s'enquit du travail des jeunes fiancés. Et il parut tout à fait surpris quand Hermione lui avoua travailler pour le département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

« Ce n'est pas un travail facile pour une sorcière de votre âge », la complimenta-t-il.

Harry était estomaqué. Lucius Malfoy ? Complimenter Hermione Granger ? Le monde était à l'envers ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'être plus surpris car Narcissa prit le contrôle de la conversation en disant :

« Savais-tu que ces deux jeunes gens vont se marier, Lucius ? N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

\- Vraiment ? Mes félicitations. Cela ramène des souvenirs, continua-t-il en s'adressant à sa femme. Nous avions le même âge lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, non ?

\- Après cinq ans de cour intensive de ma part, plaisanta Narcissa avec un tel ton qu'elle fit rire tout le monde.

\- Il m'a fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'elle était véritablement sérieuse », dit-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Si Harry avait cru un jour voir Lucius Malfoy plaisanter… il aurait mangé son chapeau. Et il fut servi car pendant tout le repas, le maître de maison fut un hôte tout à fait délectable. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu autant parler en si peu de temps. Quel était ce revirement de situation ? Draco ne paraissait pas étonné. Était-il au courant de quelque chose ? Harry lui chuchota :

« Ton père a bu une potion d'amabilité ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste qu'il adore Noël.

\- Tu me fais marcher ?

\- Oui. Non, il m'a juste dit qu'il avait compris combien nous tenions l'un à l'autre et qu'il allait arrêter de faire son vieux ronchon. Enfin… il ne l'a pas exactement dit en ces termes.

\- Mais… pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Va savoir. Mais je ne m'en plains pas. »

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Enfin, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait attendu son accord pour sortir avec son fils unique.

Lorsque arriva le dessert, Harry demanda à Draco :

« Tu fais quelque chose pour le nouvel an ?

\- Oui, je vais au bal organisé par le Ministère.

\- Ah…

\- Tu voulais m'inviter quelque part ?

\- Non… enfin, si. On va tous aller au chemin de Traverse voir les feux d'artifice. Je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa que tu viennes aussi.

\- J'aurais bien voulu, déclara Draco avec tristesse.

\- C'est pas grave. Passons une journée ensemble, rien que tous les deux, une fois la nouvelle année entamée.

\- Si tu penses au premier de l'an, je te le dis tout de suite. Je ne serai pas d'attaque avant la fin d'après-midi. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Et moi donc ! Non, faisons plutôt ça le 2.

\- Le 2 ça me va.

\- Parfait. On fait comme ça.

\- Tu as une idée d'où aller ? s'interrogea Draco.

\- Je te dois toujours un rendez-vous, alors à toi de choisir.

\- Hm… j'ai bien envie d'une promenade en forêt.

\- Alors faisons ça. »

Ils se sourirent et Harry plaça une main sur sa cuisse. On termina le dessert et immédiatement, Teddy devint intenable. L'heure d'avoir ses cadeaux avait approché et il le faisait savoir. Comme si tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus la veille n'étaient pas suffisants… Narcissa invita donc tout le monde à se rendre dans le salon. Celui-ci était décoré du sol au plafond aux couleurs de Noël. Le sapin était si grand qu'il touchait presque le plafond bien qu'il ait sa petite étoile à sa cime. Les guirlandes étaient d'un joli argent pour qu'avec le vert de l'arbre, cela rappelle les couleurs de Serpentard, maison où toute la famille Malfoy avait été placée. Que ce serait-il passé si Harry s'était retrouvé dans cette maison, comme l'avait tout d'abord suggéré le choixpeau ? Serait-il devenu ami avec Draco ? Peut-être pas tout de suite car Draco Malfoy à cette période-là était un petit con arrogant mais une fois qu'ils auraient appris à se connaître du fait d'une cohabitation forcée… Bah, il ne pourrait jamais savoir, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait retourner à cette époque.

Teddy fonça sur les quelques cadeaux au pied du sapin, joliment emballés. Vraisemblablement, les cadeaux qui étaient là étaient tous à l'attention de Teddy. Harry chuchota à Draco :

« Vous l'avez trop gâté… C'est beaucoup trop.

\- Plains-toi à ma mère. Même moi je n'ai pas eu autant de cadeaux étant petit. »

Il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix qui donna très envie à Harry de le taquiner. Mais Draco reprit la parole avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit :

« Mais tous ne sont pas pour ton fils.

\- Oh non Draco. Ne me dis pas que vous vous avez fait des cadeaux. Nous n'avons rien apporté pour vous, nous.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas fait de cadeau ? » s'exclama Draco d'un ton faussement outré.

Harry baissa la voix et se pencha vers lui :

« Pour toi oui, mais pas pour tes parents… tu avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine…

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Ils n'en attendaient pas.

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas en recevoir sans leur en offrir non plus. C'est malpoli. »

Draco rejeta ses inquiétudes d'un mouvement de la main.

« Si ça t'embête vraiment, tu pourras toujours leur offrir quelque chose plus tard. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une petite boule rousse se jeta sur lui, vidant l'air de ses poumons au passage.

« Regarde, regarde ! lui cria Teddy en tendant un de ses nouveaux jouets.

\- Teddy, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos de foncer sur les gens comme ça ? » dit sévèrement Harry.

Le visage de Teddy se fit immédiatement déconfit.

« Pardon, marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Je te pardonne. Allez, montre-moi comment marche ton jeu. »

Des étoiles scintillèrent dans les yeux de Teddy et il entreprit d'expliquer en long et en large son nouveau jouet. Draco en profita pour s'éloigner et aller discuter avec Hermione. Et par extension, Ron. Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de s'inquiéter, Teddy demandant de lui une attention totale.

« Et tu as remercié grand-tata et grand-tonton pour tous ces cadeaux ? » finit par demander Harry quand il se lassa de la présentation détaillée de l'hypogriffe miniature.

Teddy balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Non… avoua-t-il.

\- Alors vas-y fissa. Il faut remercier les gens qui nous font des cadeaux. »

Teddy hocha la tête et crapahuta jusqu'au couple Malfoy. Il avait encore très peur de Lucius Malfoy alors il ne se contenta que d'un merci rapide avant d'embrasser Narcissa et de la remercier chaleureusement. C'était un spectacle très amusant à voir. Se retrouvant seul, Harry se dirigea vers ses amis.

« Ah te voilà Harry ? On parlait justement de toi, dit Ron.

\- De moi ?

\- Oui, on demandait à Draco si tu lui avais parlé de tes cours. Tu ne nous parles que de ton travail, expliqua Hermione.

\- Ah, c'est parce que ce ne sont que des cours, il n'y a rien d'intéressant.

\- Mais enfin, Harry. Tu sais combien de gens aimeraient être à ta place ? Entrer dans la formation d'auror est si dur… Évidemment que je veux tous les détails ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Mais c'est ennuyeux… on ne fait que de la théorie.

\- Tu sais bien que notre Harry est un pratique, Mione, le soutint Ron.

\- Merci ! »

Ayant trouvé un allié, Harry se rangea à ses côtés en regardant méchamment les deux autres.

« Je vois qui sont mes vrais amis. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres alors que Draco étouffait un rire.

« Tu n'es pas marrant Harry, se vexa-t-elle.

\- Chut, chut. Tu as perdu ton droit de me parler. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Draco se pencha alors vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Ron s'éloigna légèrement de Harry. Ah bah, merci l'amitié !

Hermione sortit sa baguette.

Deux secondes plus tard, Harry se mettait à faire des claquettes.

« Hermione ! »

Un grand sourire lui répondit. Bon, il l'avait un peu cherché.

« Ça y est ? Tu es contente de ta vengeance ? »

Elle rit à gorge déployée.

« Tout à fait.

\- Enlève-moi ce sort alors. »

Il commençait à attirer l'attention des adultes.

« Seulement si tu dis "Hermione Granger, vous êtes la meilleure sorcière de tous les temps". »

Essoufflé par sa danse, Harry soupira et s'exécuta. Hermione étant malgré tout une gentille personne, elle le libéra aussitôt. Ron et Draco étaient morts de rire et Harry entendit même le rire étouffé d'Andromeda. Il rougit… mais c'était la faute de la danse !

« Contente ? dit-il avec humeur.

\- Très », répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle vint l'embrasser pour s'excuser tout de même. Hermione était vraiment une fille adorable. Narcissa surgit tout à coup derrière eux.

« Teddy a terminé de faire le tour de ses cadeaux. Et si vous ouvriez les vôtres ? »

La bouche d'Hermione forma un O.

« Oh mais nous n'avons rien… commença-t-elle.

\- Voyons ma chère, ne vous préoccupez pas de telles choses. »

Hermione chercha le regard de son fiancé et de son meilleur ami mais les deux garçons ne lui répondirent que par un haussement d'épaules. Ils suivirent donc Narcissa jusqu'au sapin et Hermione chuchota rapidement à Harry :

« Je croyais que l'on ne ferait que manger. Tu aurais pu nous prévenir qu'ils allaient nous offrir des cadeaux. On aurait apporté quelque chose.

\- Je viens de l'apprendre aussi, Mione. »

Hermione grommela dans sa barbe. Harry avait déjà décidé que dès qu'il aurait le temps, il achèterait quelque chose pour les remercier. Narcissa s'était penché pour récupérer des boîtes de tailles similaires et les tendit aux trois compères qui en prirent chacun une.

« On ignorait ce qui vous ferait plaisir alors on s'est rabattu sur quelque chose de simple. J'espère que ça vous plaira », énonça Narcissa.

Ils déballèrent leurs paquets. Harry soupira de soulagement en voyant le contenu. Ce n'étaient que des boîtes de chocolat. De luxe. Mais de chocolat quand même. Il avait crain que ce ne soit quelque chose de cher. Il respirait à nouveau.

Et sa respiration se bloqua quand il vit le gros paquet que Draco avait dans les mains. Alors que ses amis remerciaient Narcissa et son mari, Harry recevait un lourd cadeau que Draco refourga dans ses mains après lui avoir pris ses chocolats.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as offert ?

\- Ouvre et tu verras », lui sourit Draco.

Harry lui jeta un œil soupçonneux mais s'assit par terre pour déballer le papier cadeau.

« Attention, c'est fragile.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'interrogea-t-il

Tout le monde s'était mis à le fixer et c'était terriblement gênant. Précautionneusement, Harry ouvrit son cadeau. Et explosa de rire. On le regarda sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Draco, certain que Harry avait pêté un boulon.

\- C'est une plante !

\- … Et ?

\- Meredith m'en a donné une aussi.

\- Ta psy ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi elle te donnerait une plante ?

\- Pour que je m'occuper d'un truc vivant sans que ce soit trop grave si ça meurt. Enfin… je n'ai pas encore de graines…

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai offert le même truc que ta psy, s'effondra Draco, démoralisé.

\- Oh Draco, fais pas cette tête. C'est un très beau cadeau. »

Il se releva et l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres.

« Je voulais justement ton avis sur quelle fleur je pourrais acheter. C'est quoi d'ailleurs ce que tu m'as offert ?

\- Un aloès. Ça ne demande pas beaucoup d'entretien, je me suis dit que ça serait idéal.

\- Et puis ça ne fera pas de mal à ta maison d'avoir un peu de verdure, intervint Ron.

\- Tu vois Draco ! Que des bénéfices.

\- Je crois que ce n'était pas un compliment », rit Draco.

Puis Hermione demanda à savoir de quelle sous-espèce exactement faisait partie cet aloès et Lucius Malfoy fut plus rapide que son fils pour y répondre. Harry et Ron tentèrent de suivre la conversation intellectuelle sur les plantes qui s'ensuivit mais abandonnèrent bien vite et allèrent plutôt jouer avec Teddy et sa grand-mère.

o0O0o

Harry ouvrit violemment les yeux et chercha aussitôt de l'air. Il était glacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Les rires de deux filles qu'il connaissait bien le ramenèrent un peu sur terre. Il toucha son visage et ses couettes. C'était trempé. Il frissonna.

« Je vais vous tuer ! » gronda Ron.

Hermione et Ginny n'en rirent que plus fort, tenant leurs baguettes en main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda bêtement Harry.

Cela ne les fit que pouffer encore plus de rire. Ses neurones firent enfin le lien entre l'eau et son réveil brutal. Les filles leur avaient balancé de l'eau dessus pendant qu'ils dormaient. Entre deux hoquets, Ginny les pointa du doigt et dit fièrement :

« En représailles de la dernière fois. On est quitte maintenant. »

Ron poussa un cri énervé et sortit de son lit avec la grâce d'un éléphant. Harry eut peur que cela en vienne aux mains mais Ron attrapa sa serviette de bain et sortit en claquant la porte et en hurlant des insanités.

« Ça va Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione en réprimant un sourire.

\- Ça va, ça va. J'ai juste pas encore atterri. On l'avait cherché. Mais vous y avez été fort quand même.

\- Haha, rit Ginny. Le bon vieux coup du réveil par un seau d'eau en valait le coup. »

Harry leva les mains pour accepter l'argument irréfutable de la rouquine. Il mit ses lunettes et chercha sa baguette qui, comme d'habitude, n'était pas à l'endroit évident où elle aurait dû être rangée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda Hermione.

\- Ma baguette, je suis gelé.

\- Oh, laisse-moi faire. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry et prononça le sort qui le sécha en deux secondes. Puis d'un accio, la baguette de Harry se retrouva dans ses mains. Elle la lui rendit avec un sourire.

« Bon, on va manger ! » dit joyeusement Ginny.

Oh, elle était fière de son coup. Bah, c'était Ginny après tout, fallait pas venir la chercher. Harry attrapa un sweat et l'enfila au-dessus de son tee-shirt avant de descendre manger avec les filles. Il avait le nez dans son café quand Ron réapparut, frais comme un gardon. Sans rien dire, il prit son petit-déjeuner et s'installa à table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione.

Ron l'ignora délibérément.

« Je pensais aller au chemin de traverse acheter mes graines et en profiter pour refaire le plein de mon kit de potion.

\- T'as encore des cours de potion ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Bah ouais, c'est important qu'on sache reconnaître les poisons et savoir faire des potions de premiers soins rapidement. Franchement, sans Snape et avec de bonnes instructions, je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça.

\- C'est assez proche de la cuisine après tout, remarqua Ginny.

\- Ouais. Tu vas faire quoi Hermione ?

\- J'aimerais terminer un livre qui traite de l'évolution du système judiciaire sorcier russe. Il est assez compliqué.

\- Tu m'étonnes, fit Ginny.

\- Et toi ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers elle. Ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

\- Oh ouais, j'ai rien de prévu. Je te suis, décida la rousse en un quart de seconde.

\- Super ! On pourra en profiter pour prendre le thé. Il y a cette nouvelle boutique qui a ouvert et je n'ai toujours pas pu y aller. »

Et surtout, Draco ne voulait plus sortir avec lui en public. Harry étant Harry, il ne voulait pas aller tout seul dans un salon de thé. Ginny était donc la personne idéale pour l'accompagner.

Cet après-midi-là, ils se retrouvèrent donc ensemble sur le chemin de traverse, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. Il allait sûrement bientôt neiger. Gelés, ils se collaient l'un à l'autre. Cela rappelait à Harry leurs vieilles sorties quand ils étaient encore un couple. La conversation avec elle était si simple. Mais c'était là la mélancolie qui parlait car leurs disputes avaient été tout aussi simples.

Chez l'apothicaire, il acheta son nécessaire à potion et des bulbes d'iris. Il écouta attentivement les recommandations du vendeur pour l'entretien et le remercia avant de quitter la boutique. Ginny voulut voir les balais mais quand ils arrivèrent devant le magasin, la masse de personnes faisant leurs achats post-Noël le fit reculer avec déception.

Tristes, ils allèrent donc dans le salon de thé de Harry qui, heureusement, n'était pas aussi comblé. Ils n'attendirent presque pas avant d'être installés à une chouette petite table.

« Ça me rappelle lorsqu'on allait dîner ensemble, dit Ginny.

\- Quand on trouvait le temps de se voir.

\- C'est vrai que c'étaient mes débuts, se souvint-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On est pas tant que ça sorti dîner ensemble en soi. On s'est séparé peu de temps après Poudlard.

\- Bah, ça reste de bons souvenirs.

\- C'est vrai », sourit Harry.

Il regarda la carte. Les boissons avaient toutes des noms loufoques. Comment pouvait-il savoir quel thé il commandait ? À la lecture de la composition, il admit qu'il ne saurait pas ce qu'il buvait.

« Ils mettent quoi dans leurs trucs ? se vexa Ginny. Tu sais quoi, je vais prendre une pâtisserie.

\- Haha, tu ne veux pas qu'on décide chacun notre boisson ?

\- Hm, ça peut être amusant. O.K. »

Ils passèrent donc commande, se choisissant l'un l'autre les plus obscurs noms que la carte proposait. Quand la serveuse fut repartie, Ginny posa les mains à plat sur la table.

« Alors, toi et Malfoy, hein ? »

Et c'était parti.

« Eh ouais.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais attiré que par les filles qui te mettaient la raclée au Quidditch. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Draco n'était pas si mauvais en Quidditch non plus.

\- Ouais mais il t'a jamais battu.

\- Pas faux.

\- Dire que maintenant je suis au même niveau que le seul mec qu'Hermione n'ait jamais baffé, s'attrista Ginny.

\- Oh, ce jour-là était exquis.

\- J'aurais tant aimé être là pour le voir.

\- Tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! Mon meilleur souvenir de lui à l'école.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez lui alors ? »

Comment devait-il lui répondre ? Allait-il la blesser en lui parlant des sentiments qu'il avait pour Draco mais n'avait plus pour elle ? Son visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs était franc et dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Je l'aime tout entier.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a fait dire "ah je l'aime" ?

\- Euh, tu me demandes ça mais je ne me souviens plus. J'ai l'impression que ça s'est fait comme ça. Et puis il était déjà amoureux de moi, j'avais juste à accepter son amour et me rendre compte que j'en étais capable aussi. Enfin, quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Attends, attends, c'est _lui_ qui était amoureux de toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que ce soit l'inverse ?

\- Ouais, nan, t'as raison. T'es tellement obtus que ça ne pouvait qu'être lui.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Rien, rien », sourit innocemment Ginny.

Elle remercia la serveuse qui déposa leurs commandes devant eux. Harry regarda avec suspicion son thé qui avait une étrange couleur jaunâtre. Il le refroidit en soufflant légèrement dessus et but une gorgée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses sourcils se soulevèrent. C'était bon. Même très bon.

« Mais c'est délicieux ! s'extasia Ginny.

\- Carrément, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

\- Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier à la couverture.

\- Haha. »

Elle reposa sa tasse pour découper un bout de framboisier avec sa petite fourchette.

« Revenons à nos moutons. Ça fait quoi de sortir avec un mangemort renégat ?

\- Ginny…

\- Bah quoi, c'est vrai…

\- Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était un adolescent effrayé.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu aurais dit dans ta sixième année.

\- J'avais des œillères. Et puis le passé est le passé. Ça ne sert à rien d'y revenir. Draco a changé. Moi aussi. »

Ginny haussa les épaules, peu convaincue.

« La société sorcière ne va pas te le pardonner si ça se fait savoir. Déjà qu'elle n'aime pas trop votre "amitié". »

Elle est seulement inquiète pour toi. Oui sauf qu'il y avait une manière de dire les choses.

« Tu n'approuves pas, donc ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit-elle.

\- Mais tu préférerais que je ne sorte pas avec lui.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je dis ! Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne sais pas gérer l'opinion publique.

\- Je me débrouille. »

Elle souleva un sourcil.

« Parlons d'autre chose, décida Harry, mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec votre relation, tu comprends ? l'ignora-t-elle. S'il te rend heureux, je n'ai rien à redire. Je suis désolée, je me suis mal exprimée. »

À sa voix, Harry comprit qu'elle était sincère.

« Donc ça ne te dérange pas que je sorte avec lui ?

\- Non. Ce qui me dérange, ce sont les répercussions que votre relation peut avoir. Sortir avec le sauveur du monde sorcier n'est pas chose facile. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Surtout que c'est un ancien mangemort.

\- On compte le garder cacher.

\- Et laisser George le crier sur tous les toits à l'anniversaire d'Hermione était le plan ? Il y avait des gens que tu ne connaissais pas. Comment sais-tu qu'ils ne l'ont pas divulgué après ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de Une ?

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas encore remonté jusqu'à une personne que cela intéresserait. Mais pour tout ce que je sais, tu pourrais très bien avoir un paparazzi qui te suit sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, attendant le bon cliché.

\- Pff, n'importe quoi. Personne ne me suit.

\- Comment tu le sais ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne pouvait pas savoir, Ginny avait raison.

« Ça sonne un peu comme une théorie du complot… dit-il tout de même.

\- Sauf que tu es une personnalité connue. Pas du genre à qui on va demander des autographes mais qu'on reconnaît. Tout le monde ici a conscience que Harry Potter est en train de prendre le thé avec son ex. »

Face au silence de son compagnon, elle continua, plus gentiment :

« Harry, il faut que tu prennes conscience que les gens sont intéressés par ta vie. Tu n'es plus à Poudlard.

\- Mais j'en ai conscience…

\- Tu ne m'en donnes pas l'impression.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Juste… promets-moi de faire attention. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses blessé. »

o0O0o

« Teddy ! Ne t'éloigne pas trop.

\- Mais papa ! Y a des _lapins en sucre_ ! »

Harry prit derechef la main de Teddy. Il était hors de question de le laisser vadrouiller avec tout ce monde dans les rues. Mais les stands ne nourriture et de jeux étaient bien trop tentant pour un enfant. Et Teddy était surexcité. Comme d'habitude en soi. Mais son excitation était renforcée par la foule, les lumières, le bruit. C'était la saint-sylvestre après tout. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant la fin d'une année qui s'était révélée riche en événements. Que lui apporterait la nouvelle qui s'annonçait ?

Harry se rappelait encore la ferveur qu'il y avait eu lors du changement de millénaire. Cette année ne la battrait certainement pas mais la joie générale au changement d'année était toujours un de ses moments préférés. Faire le décompte en même temps qu'autant de gens le poussait à faire le passage du nouvel an au chemin de traverse plutôt qu'au bal de Ministère qui avait l'air rasoir à mourir.

Harry donna une poignée de noises au gérant du stand de tir version sorcière. Celui-ci refourga à Teddy une fausse baguette qui faisait des étincelles violettes quand on prononçait lumos. Mais c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire. Teddy la pointa sur le jouet qu'il voulait et essaya de diriger les faisceaux lumineux dans la bonne direction. C'est seulement à son dernier essai qu'il toucha la cible. Avec de grands cris de joie, Teddy récupéra la peluche loup-garou dans ses bras.

Quelques stands plus loin, Harry achetait pour eux deux et la grand-mère des marrons chauds. Ils avaient perdu de vue les Weasley – fallait le faire quand même – peu de temps après leur arrivée sur le chemin de traverse mais ils étaient de toute façon censés se retrouver pour le spectacle qui aurait bientôt lieu sur la place centrale. Ils en profitaient donc pour faire un petit tour des stands avant. Et puis, il fallait bien contenter le monstre qui leur tenait compagnie.

Ainsi, lorsque se rapprocha l'heure du début du spectacle, ils se rendirent sur leur lieu de rassemblement. Ils marchaient très lentement, devant se frayer un chemin à travers la marée humaine. Ce n'était pas facile pour Teddy alors Harry le prit sur ses épaules, au plus grand plaisir du petit qui dominait maintenant tout le monde. Après ce qui leur parut une longue marche, ils retrouvèrent les Weasley qui les attendaient comme prévu au lieu de rendez-vous. En voyant Ron, Harry éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? »

Ron grimaça et passa une main dans ses cheveux verts vifs.

« J'ai perdu à un tournoi de bras de fer.

\- Je lui avais dit qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, précisa Hermione.

\- J'aimerais que tu croies un peu plus en moi, Mione ! s'attrista Ron. J'aurais pu gagner.

\- Sauf que tu as perdu, chéri.

\- T'as vu comment elle me traite ? se plaignit Ron à Harry.

\- À quoi tu t'attends Ron ? Elle a raison !

\- Ah ! » fit joyeusement Hermione.

Ils rirent alors que Ron croisait les bras.

« Teddy, je vais te descendre, tu commences à être lourd.

\- Ton père est un faiblard, se vengea Ron. Je vais te porter, moi. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Ils firent donc un passage d'enfant qui leur foutu des coups de pieds accidentels.

« On essaye de se rapprocher ? » proposa Arthur Weasley.

On acquiesça et on entama donc une lente remontée de la foule qui, comme eux, tentaient d'obtenir des places plus proches de la grande scène qui avait remplacé la place. Le spectacle n'allait pas commencer avant une vingtaine de minutes. Ils auraient peut-être dû se retrouver un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il devint évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'avancer plus, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient suffisamment proches de la scène pour voir correctement ce qu'il s'y passait. C'était déjà ça.

Ils durent attendre encore un moment qui parut bien long, le bruit ambiant rendant les conversations difficiles. Puis des explosions de lumières et de confettis démarèrent le spectacle. Comme c'était devenu l'habitude depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch de l'été de ses quinze ans, des Veelas commencèrent la représentation en ravissant les cœurs de tout le monde. Les journaux allaient encore s'en régaler demain.

Puis le présentateur reprit le contrôle de la foule en faisant crier tout le monde du fond de leurs poumons pour célébrer cette fin d'année. Une blague bien placée fit rugir les spectateurs. Ron transmit Teddy à Harry.

« Je sais que vous n'attendez qu'une chose ! Nos fameux feux d'artifices ! Eh bien sachez que cette année, nous nous sommes dépassés ! Quoi ? On me dit que ce que vous voulez, c'est la fin de cette satanée année ? »

Des "non !" lui répondirent suivis de quelques "les feux d'artifices !".

« Oh mais je vous taquine ! Vous les aurez vos feux d'artifices. À la fin de notre décompte ! »

Dans un pop qui assourdit tout le monde, un décompte apparut, haut dans les airs, en chiffres lumineux.

« Et sans plus attendre, laissez-moi vous présenter nos premiers intervenants ce soir. C'est le groupe préféré de sorciers, ils ont raflé tous les prix de musique ces dernières années, ce sont les Bizarr' Sisteeeers ! »

La foule explosa en liesse alors que le groupe apparaissait et en chevauchant la brume aux premières notes de _This is the night_. Harry balançait Teddy au rythme de la musique alors que George et son père chantaient les paroles en chœur. Ils commençaient fort cette année.

À la déception d'un grand nombre de personnes, le groupe ne resta pas aussi longtemps qu'ils le souhaitaient. Mais la troupe de magie à effets spéciaux qui les remplaça s'octroya les faveurs du public par leurs tours plus que spectaculaires. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la vraie magie en mettait plein les yeux.

« Ils ont utilisé un de mes produits ! lui cria George dans l'oreille.

\- Ah ouais ?!

\- Ouais ! La pierre qui les a fait paraître comme des fantômes.

\- Mais je ne le connaissais pas celui-là ! »

Harry dut répéter sa phrase deux fois avant que George ne le comprenne enfin.

« C'est parce qu'il ne sera en vente que l'année prochaine! Et si tu lisais les rapports que je t'envoyais, tu le saurais ! »

Harry préféra lui répondre par une grimace et la passe d'un enfant qui se faisait lourd.

Le spectacle continua, tout en grandeur, lumière et magie. Les intervenants s'enchaînèrent, toujours entrecoupés par le rire et la bonne humeur du présentateur. Le décompte au-dessus de leurs têtes se rapprochait toujours plus de minuit. La joie et l'enthousiasme de la foule allaient en grandissant. Puis il ne resta plus qu'une minute. Les intervenants se rejoignirent tous sur scène, on les applaudissait et un clin d'œil plus tard, on chantonnait au même rythme que le présentateur :

« 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ! Bonne année ! »

Et deux énormes fleurs de feu illuminèrent le ciel. On poussa des oh d'admirations à ce début de feu d'artifice en beauté, tout en félicitant ses voisins et se souhaitant la bonne année. Le ciel se calma un instant. On entendit et vit un feu d'artifice monter vers l'Empyrée. Il explosa en une lumière verte.

Un tête de mort vomissant un serpent.

Hoquets de stupeur. Incompréhension.

Puis les étincelles qui formaient la marque des Ténèbres s'abattirent sur eux.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !

S'il vous plaît, ne me jetez pas de tomates pourries… Il fallait que je coupe là !

Je vous dis donc rendez-vous au 1er janvier (tiens, l'histoire aura lieu en même temps). … Rangez ces tomates. Les fourches aussi.

Chali


	17. Les attaques

Bonne année à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon. Et moi, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre qui, coïncidence, se passe aussi un 1er de l'an ! Mais il est loin d'être très joyeux joyeux. Enfin, vous devez vous en douter vu le cliffhanger sur lequel je vous ai laissé il y a deux mois. ^^' Promis, il n'y a pas de cliffhanger à la fin de ce chapitre.

Pour la musique de fond, je l'ai choisie il y a bien six mois maintenant. C'est Trance 4 de Michael Gordon. Une musique un peu particulière mais qui colle parfaitement.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Les attaques**

Les étincelles qui formaient la marque des Ténèbres s'abattirent sur eux.

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il fallut que les boules de feu s'écrasent dans la foule et mélangent feu, sang, bruit, lumière pour qu'il intègre ce qui venait de se passer. Les cris commencèrent à atteindre le fond de ses oreilles. Ça poussait, bousculait, tout pour s'éloigner des impacts de fumée noire. Même si l'air qui gonflait ses poumons était chargé d'impureté, Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il reprit ses esprits. Il se tourna aussitôt vers George, scotché lui aussi par le spectacle.

« George ! Transplane ! Sauve Teddy ! »

Le roux cligna des yeux et reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ils se faisaient bousculer de toutes parts et George devait tenir d'une main de fer un Teddy terrifié. Ron tenait le bras de son frère, muet. Ce dernier attrapa la baguette dans sa poche et lança aussitôt l'incantation. Un coup de coude faillit faire tomber Harry qui mit toute sa force dans ses appuis. S'il tombait, il se ferait écrabouiller. Le visage de George se fit paniqué. Il relança l'incantation.

« Mais transplane putain !

\- Je… Je peux pas ! Ça marche pas !

\- Papa, j'ai peur », sanglota Teddy.

Ron essaya à son tour, sans succès. Harry fixa les deux rouquins avec désespoir. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner ? Il regarda autour de lui. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à essayer de lancer le sort mais personne ne disparaissait. Puis une réalisation rajouta un poids à l'horreur. Les autres n'étaient plus là. Ron, ayant eu le même cheminement de pensée, s'écria :

« On a été séparé ! »

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion non loin d'eux et les cris reprirent de plus belle. Harry attrapa George par le bras.

« Cours ! Prends Teddy et va-t'en ! Au Chaudron Baveur tu devrais pouvoir transplaner.

\- Mais et vous ?

\- On te suit ! Protège Teddy sur ta vie. »

George acquiesça gravement et fit demi-tour sans un mot, faisant descendre Teddy de ses épaules pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Papa ! cria l'enfant.

\- Ça ira, Teddy. Tonton George va te ramener à la maison. »

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage noir de poussière. Il le regardait avec terreur par-dessus l'épaule de George alors qu'ils trottaient, à défaut de pouvoir courir en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être parvenus à la même conclusion qu'eux. Tout le monde se rendait là-bas. Pourquoi Merlin n'y avait-il qu'une seule sortie au chemin de Traverse ?

Le souffle d'une explosion renversa Harry. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à respirer alors que Ron le relevait sans ménagement.

« On ne va jamais y arriver, désespéra-t-il.

\- Les cheminées ! On a oublié les cheminées ! s'exclama soudain Ron.

\- Elles sont à l'opposé ! lui rétorqua George.

\- On fait du sur place, tout le monde va chez Tom ! On s'est mis en route trop tard ! On ne sait même pas s'il y a des mangemorts qui nous y attendent. »

Ils ne trottaient plus mais marchaient, serrés les uns contre les autres. Un vertige prit Harry. Teddy pleurait en silence. Il fallait qu'il le sorte de là. Il devait sauver son fils.

« S'ils sont au Chaudron Baveur, ils seront aussi au réseau de Cheminette. Et ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire demi-tour maintenant », conclut George.

Ils avaient atteint la rue qui menait à leur porte de secours. Ils ne bougèrent plus. Il n'y avait plus un seul espace libre. Ça criait. Ça se bousculait. Dire qu'Harry avait trouvé qu'il y avait du monde quand il avait essayé de voir les balais.

« Pourquoi ça n'avance plus ? » se désespéra Ron.

Un enfant appela sa mère. Quelqu'un répondit à la question de Ron :

« Il paraît que c'est fermé. Ils vont nous tuer comme des lapins ! »

Les balais. Cette déclaration fit pleurer nombre de personnes aux alentours.

« Les balais ! s'exclama Harry. Ron, j'ai une idée mais il faut qu'on arrive jusqu'au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

\- Les balais ? Mais tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas quitter le chemin de Traverse en balai !

\- Je sais ! Fais-moi confiance. »

Il ne voulait pas énoncer son idée à haute voix. Cela pourrait créer une émeute. Ils firent des coudes et des mains pour remonter la foule jusqu'à la boutique de Quidditch. Harry se refusa de regarder à ses pieds lorsqu'il marcha sur quelque chose de mou et qui ne bougeait plus. George cachait la tête de Teddy dans sa poitrine.

Sales, épuisés, désespérés, ils arrivèrent devant la boutique. La grande vitrine était brisée et plusieurs personnes s'étaient réfugiées dans le magasin. Avec précautions, ils enjambèrent les débris de verre.

« Donc, c'est quoi ton plan ? s'enquit George en déposant Teddy au sol et qui se précipita dans les bras d'Harry.

\- On va prendre les balais et voler jusqu'à l'entrée du chemin. On voit le problème et on le règle.

\- T'as pas mieux ? commenta Ron.

\- Non. T'as une meilleure idée ? »

Ron secoua la tête. Harry se concentra alors sur son fils. Il l'enlaça fort contre lui et calma ses pleurs. Il lui dit tout gentiment :

« Tu vas rester ici avec tonton George, d'accord ? Papa va nous trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

\- Non, pars pas ! Je veux aller avec toi. »

La détresse dans la voix de Teddy fit prendre conscience à Harry de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ils fêtaient le passage d'une nouvelle année et on les avait attaqués sans qu'ils puissent se défendre. Il n'y avait bien que des mangemorts pour faire ça ! Cette attaque ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il n'allait pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« Ça sera peut-être dangereux. Tu seras plus en sécurité ici avec ton tonton pour te protéger. »

Il fit taire ses doutes. Il devait se montrer fort pour son fils.

« Mais pourquoi tu dois y aller ? Tonton George a qu'à y aller à ta place ! s'exclama-t-il avec une innocence toute enfantine.

\- Bah alors ! Je pue ou quoi ? plaisanta George. Il est auror ton papa. Il attrape les méchants. »

Une vague de honte envahit Harry. Oui… il était auror. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il devait changer la donne. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il était resté hébété puis s'était enfui en ayant perdu les personnes qu'il était censé protéger. Il aurait dû immédiatement se mettre à arrêter les attaques. C'était trop tard pour ça mais il pouvait toujours s'engager à faire évacuer tout le monde. Il allait permettre aux gens de s'enfuir. Et pour ça, il lui fallait d'abord débloquer l'unique sortie.

Ron arriva avec deux balais dans les mains. Il ne l'avait même pas vu s'éloigner. Il lui tendit un éclair de feu avec un sourire.

« Je me suis dit que tu préfèrerais un balai que tu connais. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire et prit le balai. Il enlaça d'une main Teddy qui n'était toujours pas d'accord qu'il s'en aille mais qui avait compris que quoi qu'il dise, rien ne changerait.

« Attends, dit George à son frère. Je ne sais pas si ça sera utile mais prends quand même ça. »

Il lui transmit la quasi totalité du contenu de ses poches qui débordaient d'objets en tout genre. Quelques personnes autour d'eux qui avaient suivi en silence leur conversation se proposèrent pour aider mais Harry refusa.

« Vu comment c'est serré à l'extérieur, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on va pouvoir atterrir correctement. »

Une pointe de soulagement traversa ces personnes mais Harry ne leur en voulut pas. Lui aussi aurait préféré rester là et attendre qu'une autorité compétente se charge du sale boulot. Sauf qu'il était l'autorité compétente. Harry se tourna vers Ron.

« Merci », lui dit-il.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable d'y faire face seul.

« Ne me remercie pas maintenant, plaisanta Ron. Fais-le quand j'aurai sauvé tes fesses. »

Ils s'enlacèrent rapidement, offrirent un dernier au revoir à George et Teddy et décollèrent depuis l'intérieur du magasin. Ils eurent des difficultés à sortir mais quelques temps plus tard, ils étaient au-dessus de la foule. Harry prit une grande goulée d'air. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point sa respiration avait été oppressée. Et quand il regarda en bas, la densité de la foule lui parut encore pire que ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Certains les pointèrent du doigt mais la grande majorité ne pouvait même pas relever les bras.

Le mur de brique, l'entrée du chemin de Traverse, menant à la cour arrière du Chaudron Baveur, apparut peu à peu dans leur champ de vision. Il y avait un peu d'espace entre le mur et la foule. Des personnes lui faisaient face en lui bloquant le passage. Il y avait beaucoup plus de cris et de protestations que là où ils s'étaient retrouvés auparavant. En s'approchant, Harry reconnut sa professeure d'activités pratiques et l'auror chargée de l'enquête des Crossman. Pourquoi des aurors empêchaient-ils les gens de sortir ? C'était dangereux. Et pourquoi le mur était-il fermé ?

Ils atterrirent sur l'espace libre à la surprise de tout le monde. Harry ne reconnut pas d'autres personnes parmi ceux qui faisaient barrage. Était-ce des civils ?

« Potter ? s'exclama sa prof.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Elle parut hésiter puis se mit à lui expliquer.

« Des mangemorts attendent derrière le mur. Thomas qui était chargé de le surveiller s'est fait tuer au début des attaques. Quand on a tenté une sortie, on s'est tous fait canarder. Ils sont au moins cinq. Deux personnes sont tombées et nous avons un blessé. (Des larmes aux yeux, elle désigna l'homme à qui l'on avait mis un garrot à la jambe et deux corps recouverts de leurs manteaux.) On a préféré fermer la sortie de notre côté mais nous n'allons pas tenir longtemps avec tous ces gens, dit-elle en montrant la foule qui se pressait contre le barrage humain. Des témoins nous aident à garder l'ordre mais si nous ne faisons pas bientôt une forcée, cela va vite dégénérer en bain de sang. »

Alors qu'elle disait cela, une nouvelle marque des Ténèbres monta dans le ciel, recouvrant de son aura menaçante la foule qui s'était réfugiée dans ce qu'elle avait cru être son salut.

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! Vous avez des balais, allez m'arrêter ça tout de suite ! » cria la prof.

Ni une ni deux, Harry et Ron foncèrent sur leurs balais en s'élancèrent dans les airs.

« Comment on arrête ça ? paniqua Ron.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait détruire les boules de feu avant qu'elles ne tombent sur nous. »

Il n'y eut jamais de boules de feu. À la place, une voix caverneuse sortit de la bouche du crâne :

« Nous ne voulons pas faire couler du sang de réels sorciers. Nous ne voulons nous débarrasser que des sang-de-bourbes. Cela ne sert à rien de les protéger. Ils ternissent la magie. Donnez-les-nous sinon… vous savez ce qu'il vous attend. »

Et la marque disparut sur ces mots. La foule frissonna. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Harry et Ron ratterrirent. La responsable de l'enquête Crossman les accueillit aussitôt par une décision ferme :

« On ne tergiverse plus. On fait une forcée et on _passe_. Pas de compromis.

\- Mais ils ont l'avantage du terrain, contesta Harry.

\- Nous n'avons plus le choix. La situation va dégénérer si l'on apporte pas de solutions tout de suite.

\- Attendez. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider », intervint Ron.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit quelques billes de la taille d'un ongle.

« Ce sont des boules Ninja, expliqua-t-il. Quand on les écrase au sol, elles font un écran de fumée. Seul celui qui les a lancées est capable de voir à travers.

\- Oui ! Cela pourrait marcher. Mais cela veut dire qu'une seule personne sera fonctionnelle.

\- Laissez-moi y aller ! se proposa aussitôt Harry.

\- Non. Vous n'êtes encore qu'un apprenti, j'irai.

\- Très bien, intervint la prof. Si l'on est décidé, on y va ! Isobel… pas de quartier ! Dis-nous où attaquer et on lancera des sorts dans la direction, d'accord ? »

Isobel acquiesça et l'autre auror s'approcha du mur de briques. Elle fit un décompte avec ses doigts et ouvrit le mur en même temps qu'Isobel lançait les billes. Il y eut des éclairs verts lancés à l'aveugle. Isobel leur criait des directives qu'ils s'empressaient d'exécuter. Il n'y eut plus d'éclairs verts, les mangemorts ne voulant pas toucher leurs compagnons. Isobel évitait de se montrer trop précises dans ses ordres de peur que les mangemorts devinent leurs positions.

« Will ! Ta gauche ! Potter, droit devant ! »

C'était très dérangeant de tirer dans le flou mais petit à petit, la fumée se dissipa. Harry vit trop tard le mangemort à sa droite qui lança son sort sans qu'il ne puisse l'éviter. Le sang jaillit de ses mains. Sa baguette tomba par terre. À travers la douleur, il vit le mangemort se faire emprisonner par des lianes. Ron se précipita sur lui.

« Où est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

Il lui montra ses mains qui saignaient en abondance. Ron les nettoya d'un sort. Il avait comme des centaines de petites coupures sur la peau. Elles ne s'arrêtaient pas de saigner. Sa prof apparut dans son champ de vision.

« C'était le dernier. Beau boulot vous deux. Weasley, sans vos billes, nous ne nous en serions pas aussi bien sortis. Vous auriez fait un bon auror si vous aviez continué. Bel esprit d'initiative. »

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent mais il avait d'autres préoccupations.

« Madame, la blessure de Harry ne s'arrête pas de saigner. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Faites-moi voir ça. Oh, Will est doué pour ce genre de blessure. Will ! »

Le malabar qui les avait suivis dans la mêlée s'approcha. Il jeta un regard aux mains de Harry et d'un coup de baguette referma les coupures.

« Cela tiendra le temps qu'un guérisseur te soigne vraiment. Évite d'utiliser trop tes mains », prévint-il.

Harry acquiesça et chercha sa baguette des yeux. Ron fut plus rapide que lui et la rangea dans une de ses poches.

« Aidez-moi à rassembler ces mangemorts », les rappela à l'ordre Isobel.

Tout le monde s'exécuta à l'exception de Harry. Il y avait six mangemorts dont deux inconscients. Ils les attachèrent, les privèrent de leurs baguettes et l'interrogatoire commença :

« Pourquoi le transplanage est impossible ? »

Un mangemort ricana alors que les autres restaient silencieux. Isobel hocha la tête.

« Mary, Will, enlevez leurs masques. »

L'auror et l'armoire à glace s'exécutèrent. Face à leurs visages nus, Isobel eut un murmure de satisfaction. Elle était furieuse.

« Évidemment, que des recherchés. On va pouvoir remplir la prison ce soir, dit-elle joyeusement. Enfin ça, c'est seulement si je vous laisse vivants. »

Les mangemorts échangèrent des regards inquiets.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ! s'exclama le plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Oh moi ? Nooon, je n'en ai pas le droit. Il y a par contre là-bas une foule enragée et affolée qui vient d'être privée de ses festivités. Je ne vous laisse même pas une minute pour survivre. Maintenant, vous allez répondre à mes questions et je vous promets seulement la prison. Pourquoi. Le. Transplanage. Est. Impossible ? martela-t-elle.

\- On a volé les dispositifs anti-transplanage que le ministère est en train de créer, déballa aussitôt le plus jeune.

\- Tais-toi ! lui asséna un autre. Tais-toi !

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! S'il vous plaît, je ne faisais que suivre les ordres.

\- Où sont ces dispositifs ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on en a mis un peu partout, ça a une portée de quelques maisons seulement. S'il vous plaît, ne me jetez pas en prison, je surveillais juste l'entrée.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un surveille le Chaudron Baveur ?

\- N-Non, il n'y avait que nous. S'il vous plaît, madame.

\- On verra ça à ton procès. »

Isobel se tourna vers la professeure d'Harry.

« Mary, emmène-les au bureau. Les autres, vous allez m'aider à faire passer la foule de ce côté-ci. On va d'abord vérifier le Chaudron Baveur. Will, vérifie que tout va bien du côté des civils. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Mary tenta de transplaner dans l'arrière-cour mais cela ne donna rien. Il fallut donc traîner les prisonniers dans le bar pour que cela devienne possible. C'est là qu'ils découvrirent les corps sans vie des malheureux qui s'étaient trouvés là lors des attaques. Il y eut un lourd silence lorsqu'ils prirent conscience de l'horreur devant eux. Puis ils les firent monter à l'étage pour libérer le passage. Harry avait la nausée chaque fois qu'il soulevait un corps avec l'aide de Ron. Will réapparut au bout du troisième qu'ils montèrent. Il entra dans une colère noire en voyant le massacre et donna un coup de poing au dernier mangemort qu'il restait encore à transporter. Isobel l'éloigna et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots.

Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, ils reprirent leur macabre tâche. Au bout de dix corps, les mains de Harry se remirent à saigner. Will le rafistola à nouveau et l'interdit de continuer à aider. Ils avaient de toute façon bientôt fini. Lorsque tous les corps eurent été entassés en haut, ils poussèrent les tables contre les murs pour faire de la place. Parmi tous les morts qu'ils venaient de voir, c'était celui du barman Tom qui avait le plus chamboulé Harry. Il le connaissait depuis son entrée dans le monde magique. Il faisait partie de son paysage habituel. Il ne pouvait PAS être mort.

Il était exténué et aurait juste voulu s'allonger et dormir. Faire comme si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

« Potter, le rouquin, les interpela Isobel. Utilisez vos balais et surveillez la foule d'en haut. L'un de vous ira tout à la fin de la foule transmettre l'information d'être _patient_ et de, par pitié, ne pas pousser. »

Elle n'eut pas sitôt terminée sa phrase qu'un patronus informe apparut devant elle.

« Logan ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je l'avais oublié. »

Le patronus délivra son message :

« Nous avons sécurisé les cheminettes et avons commencé à faire passer les gens. Nous avons trouvé une sorte de machine, c'est elle qui empêche les transplanages. Nous l'avons détruite. À vous. »

Il y eut des soupirs de soulagement. Cette soirée interminable commençait à en voir le bout. Isobel se mit à créer son propre message lorsque Mary réapparut. Will s'exclama :

« Où étais-tu passée ? Tu en as mis du temps.

\- J'expliquais toute la situation au sous-directeur. Oh, Will, c'est terrible, il y a aussi eu une attaque au bal de fin d'année ! »

Le cœur de Harry se décrocha.

« Quoi ?!

\- Mais cela a été beaucoup plus vite endigué qu'ici, continua-t-elle. Il paraît que les dispositifs anti-transplanages n'ont pas fonctionné. Mais on compte encore les victimes. »

Oh non, Draco… Est-ce qu'il s'en était sorti ? Isobel termina son message et envoya son patronus, une toute petite chouette.

« On parlera plus tard, intervint-elle. Le sous-directeur avait-il des directives ?

\- Il voulait qu'on emmène tout le monde au Ministère.

\- Impossible.

\- Évidemment. Il veut qu'on recense les civils à la place.

\- Ça va être compliqué mais on peut essayer. Est-ce qu'il nous envoie du monde ?

\- Bientôt.

\- Qu'il se dépêche ! Bon, eh bien allons-y ! »

Mary fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume à papote et s'installa à l'entrée. Will se plaça au mur de brique et Isobel prit la main avec ses volontaires civils qui jusqu'à présent avaient fait barrage. La foule était intenable, elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Isobel pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et d'une voix qui recouvrait le brouhaha ambiant expliqua la situation :

« Sorciers, sorcières, je suis l'auror Parkinson. Mon équipe et moi-même venons d'arrêter les mangemorts qui nous empêchaient d'atteindre le Chaudron Baveur. Il est possible d'y transplaner et nous allons commencer à vous faire entrer de façon calme et ordonnée. Nous vous demanderons vos noms et adresses, veuillez donc coopérer s'il vous plaît. Il est inutile de pousser et forcer le passage, nous sommes là pour vous protéger. »

Elle retira sa baguette et dit à Harry et Ron :

« Surveillez la foule. Potter, vous avez l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie si vous le jugez nécessaire. Le rouquin, techniquement, vous n'en avez pas le droit, mais si la situation se présentait dangereuse, je vous y autorise, cela sera de ma responsabilité. Nous ne savons pas si nous avons arrêté tous les mangemorts alors soyez très prudents. »

Les deux amis acquiescèrent et s'envolèrent pour surveiller la foule. L'annonce d'Isobel avait créé deux comportements distincts. Les uns s'étaient aussitôt pliés à ses ordres tandis que les autres étaient devenus violents et poussaient, voulant être les premiers à quitter cet enfer. C'était difficile d'intervenir depuis les airs mais ils firent de leur mieux pour calmer le jeu.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent de la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch, Harry n'hésita pas et fondit à travers la vitre brisée.

« Papa ! » s'écria aussitôt Teddy en le voyant.

Harry le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il allait bien, ils allaient s'en sortir. George posa une main sur son épaule.

« On a entendu l'annonce. Vous avez réussi !

\- Oui mais on n'en a pas encore terminé. Restez-là jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait moins de monde. Ça sera plus prudent.

\- Tu repars ? s'étonna George.

\- Oui, je dois veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

\- N'est-ce pas dangereux ?

\- Je pense qu'on a vu le pire. Il ne devrait plus y avoir de problèmes. Une autre équipe d'auror s'est chargé des cheminettes. Il paraît que des dispositifs anti-transplanage ont été disposés un peu partout. C'est eux qui nous empêchent de transplaner.

\- Le nouveau projet du département des transports magiques ?

\- Tu connais ? » s'étonna Harry.

George acquiesça.

« Ils l'ont commencé il y a plusieurs mois. Je suis tombé sur un article là-dessus il y a un moment. Mais le projet est encore en cours, il était prévu pour la commercialisation.

\- Les mangemorts ont dit qu'il les avait volés.

\- Ou quelqu'un travaillant de l'intérieur les leur aurait donnés… »

Harry cogita. Cela ne présageait rien de bon s'il y avait des traîtres dans le Ministère.

« Je transmettrai tout ça. Prends soin de Teddy.

\- Compte sur moi. Fais attention à mon petit frère. »

Harry embrassa une dernière fois Teddy qui était bien silencieux et penaud. Il avait l'air fatigué. Le pauvre avait vraiment eu une sale journée. Comme tout le monde ici.

« Tout va bien se passer, chuchota Harry à son fils. On sera bientôt tous ensemble à la maison. »

Avec horreur, il vit Teddy fondre en sanglots. Il s'accrocha à ses vêtements et pleura contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il avait négligé l'état de Teddy depuis que tout avait commencé, il fallait qu'il console l'enfant. Il le serra donc dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux pour le rassurer. Voir Teddy exploser dans ses émotions fit remonter les siennes. Son cœur battait si vite. Il avait peur. Il était sale et poussiéreux. Il n'avait pas vécu de situations pareilles depuis tant d'années. Il était dépassé. Il voulait juste se poser quelque part et dormir pendant un mois.

Ses yeux le piquaient mais il ne pleurerait pas. Teddy avait besoin de se reposer sur lui, il ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'il était tout aussi chamboulé. Il n'y avait plus d'adultes sur qui compter. Il était l'adulte.

« Harry, ta main », dit George avec inquiétude.

Sa main droite s'était remise à saigner. Magnifique.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais me la faire soigner. Il faut que j'y retourne.

\- Tu es blessé ? demanda Teddy.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta Harry.

\- Il faut aller à l'hôpital.

\- J'irai plus tard.

\- Non ! Maintenant ! » dit l'enfant avec autorité.

Harry échangea un regard avec George qui n'était évidemment pas dupe. Il soupira et dit :

« D'accord, j'y vais maintenant. »

Teddy ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

« Chéri, je ne peux pas partir si tu m'en empêches.

\- Ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas possible voyons.

\- La dame, elle a dit que maintenant on peut partir. On va à l'hôpital ensemble. »

Harry connaissait son fils, il n'en démordrait pas. Il échangea un regard désespéré avec le rouquin qui lui fit comprendre que Teddy n'avait pas tort. Il était blessé – et c'était une blessure magique. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris à leur formation, c'est qu'il était plus dangereux de rester sur le terrain avec une blessure que de battre en retraite. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il aimait ça.

« Très bien, abandonna-t-il. On va à l'hôpital ensemble.

\- Je ne reste pas là seul, déclara aussitôt George, empêchant Harry de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Je pars avec vous. »

Harry voyait déjà tous les problèmes que cela présentait. Que lui se présente avec un enfant dans les bras passe encore mais qu'un homme en bonne santé passe devant tous les autres allait forcément créer des problèmes.

« Cela n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, commença-t-il.

\- Si c'est pour me dire d'attendre mon tour comme tout le monde, je te ferais dire que depuis que tu es arrivé, tous ceux qui étaient ici ont volé des balais et sont partis. »

L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage d'Harry quand il se rendit compte que, oui, plus personne n'était dans la boutique à part eux. Oh non. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Il prit Teddy dans ses bras et s'installa sur son balai.

« Monte », dit-il à George.

Celui-ci se glissa derrière lui et Harry les fit décoller. Le balai n'était pas fait pour supporter tant de poids – c'était un balai de course après tout – et l'obliger à défier la gravité lui demandait toute sa concentration. Ils sortirent. Il n'avait quitté la foule que quelques instants mais cela avait suffi pour qu'elle devienne un monstre. On se poussait, se griffait, se lançait des sorts, se marchait dessus. Tout pour atteindre la sortie. L'attroupement de balais au mur de brique avait envenimé les choses et l'on se bagarrait férocement.

« Harry ! Enfin ! Je te cherchais ! s'exclama Ron en l'approchant. On a un problème.

\- Je vois ça…

\- Il faut trouver le dispositif anti-transplanage si l'on veut éviter que ça n'empire, décréta George.

\- On ne sait même pas à quoi ça ressemble, se désespéra Ron. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait lancer un accio…

\- Réfléchissez ! Où est-ce qu'un mangemort aurait mis un tel truc ? dit George.

\- Pas à la vue de tout le monde, évidemment », ironisa Harry.

Sa main commençait à le gêner avec tout le sang qui s'y écoulait. Allait-il se vider de son sang, d'une simple blessure à la main ? Foutue magie noire.

« Faites-moi un garrot », demanda-t-il.

Ron sembla se rendre compte de l'état de Harry et fronça les sourcils. D'un coup de baguette, il produisit une bande de tissu et s'approcha autant qu'il put de Harry. George l'aida à remonter sa manche et Ron serra fortement le tissu sur son biceps. Le sang continuait à couler mais seulement par petites gouttes. Cela ferait l'affaire.

« Il est peut-être dans une maison, envisagea George.

\- On n'en aura jamais fini si l'on doit chercher chaque maison…

\- Ils ne fonctionnent que sur une certaine distance, non ? commença Ron. Cela veut dire que pour pouvoir empêcher le transplanage de façon optimale, il faut les placer à des endroits stratégiques.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Harry. Si les dispositifs n'atteignent pas le Chaudron Baveur, c'est qu'il faut qu'ils soient suffisamment loin.

\- Le mangemort avait dit que la portée était de quelques maisons, ajouta Ron.

\- De quelques maisons ? fit George. J'avais cru comprendre que ce serait de la taille d'un manoir, comme c'est à destination des particuliers riches… À moins que la portée ne soit personnalisable…

\- Effectivement, réfléchit Ron. Ça doit plus être de la taille d'un manoir. Et un truc pareil, la portée ne peut qu'être circulaire, non ?

\- Forcément », répondit Harry.

Avec ça en tête, ils pouvaient réduire leur champ de recherche. Suite à leurs suppositions, ils délimitèrent un pâté de maisons où le dispositif anti-transplanage devait se trouver et s'y rendirent.

« Ça ne peut pas être à _l'intérieur_ des maisons, si ? demanda Ron d'une voix fatiguée.

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

Harry n'eut pas sitôt terminé sa phrase que son balai eut un sursaut et fondit de plusieurs mètres vers le bas. Il reprit le contrôle dessus et les empêcha de s'écraser au sol. Ils étaient heureusement en queue de file et les sorciers s'étaient éloignés d'eux. Ron les rejoignit. George dit :

« On ne va pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Je vais descendre. »

Harry descendit le balai et George posa pied à terre.

« Je vais chercher dans les maisons. Je me charge de trouver des volontaires pour m'aider. Vous vous chargez des toits. Tenez, prenez ça. »

Il sortit de sa poche plusieurs plaques transparentes. Il en donna une à chacun d'eux et rangea le surplus. Elles faisaient la taille de la paume de Harry et ressemblaient à des vitres miniatures.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Faut vraiment que tu lises les rapports qu'on t'envoie, se moqua George en lui tapant l'épaule.

\- Ce sont les futurs téléphones pour sorcier, répondit Ron à sa place. Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient encore inutilisables, fit-il les gros yeux à son frère.

\- Oui bon, ils continuent à exploser après usage mais ça peut nous être utile. Le premier qui trouve le dispositif prévient les autres. »

Harry acquiesça. Cela valait le risque. George lui expliqua leur fonctionnement. Il resserra sa prise autour de son fils qui, malgré tout ce qui se passait, commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un mangemort protégeant le dispositif ? Non, ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi nombreux. Ils n'étaient que des réminiscences d'un vieux passé.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry se mit à examiner les toits. C'étaient des toits, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Rien d'intéressant à voir. Un chat errant, des feuilles mortes de plusieurs saisons passées coincées dans les recoins, de rares antennes de télévision moldue, des tuiles déplacées… Une seconde. Cette antenne-là. Ce n'était pas une antenne de télévision. Ou même quoi que ce soit d'autre de technologie moldue. Il les connaissait bien les antennes, le nombre de fois où il avait dû monter sur le toit du 4, Privet Drive pour corriger de soit-disant interférences. Ça, ça y ressemblait mais ce n'en était pas une.

Sa main droite ne répondait plus. Elle était blanche ou violette, le sang ne coulait plus. Sa tête se faisait légère. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.

Harry atterrit avec précaution sur le toit. Il recommanda à Teddy de rester sur le balai. Il prit sa baguette dans sa main gauche et s'approcha de cette fausse antenne. Il avait bien raison, ce n'était pas un bout de technologie moldue adaptée à une utilisation sorcière. Le câble ne rentrait pas dans le toit mais était en fait relié à un bloc noir. Dans l'ensemble, elle ressemblait plus au bloc de commande d'une voiture télécommandée. En beaucoup plus grand.

Harry vérifia d'un sort qu'aucun maléfice n'habitait le dispositif anti-transplanage – car c'était lui, non ? Il n'y avait qu'un simple sortilège de protection qu'un première année aurait contourné sans problème. Harry trouva bizarre que les mangemorts n'aient pas mieux protégé la clef de voûte de leur plan mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

D'un coup de baguette bien placé, il détruisit l'objet. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais pas le vide d'avoir un objet qui avait fait du mal à tant de monde ce soir simplement brisé, devant lui.

Il rejoignit son balai où Teddy le regardait avec attente.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ?

\- Oui. Je vais prévenir tes oncles. »

Il sortit la plaque de verre – le téléphone – de sa poche et utilisa sa baguette pour le mettre en marche. Le visage de Ron apparut le premier sur… l'écran ? Harry fut surpris.

« Ouah, on dirait une télé miniature, se dit-il pour lui-même.

\- T'as vu ? lui répondit Ron. C'est un sacré truc, non ? »

Le son qui sortait de la plaque ne collait pas avec le mouvement des lèvres de Ron mais le voir ainsi lui parler directement le fit sursauter et il faillit faire tomber le… téléphone ? George apparut à son tour et l'écran se partagea entre les deux frères.

« Tu l'as trouvé, Harry ?

\- Ah euh oui ! Je viens de détruire le dispositif. »

Il tourna l'écran vers les débris. L'image allait se transmettre, non ? C'était comme une caméra, en fait. Une caméra qui tenait dans sa main et retransmettait en direct. George avait les idées les plus folles.

« Parfait ! s'écria l'inventeur. On se retrouve à notre point de départ ? »

L'image se vrilla et Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Ron. Deux secondes plus tard, l'instinct lui fit lâcher le téléphone qui explosa. Teddy et lui sursautèrent.

« Il était bizarre ton truc, papa.

\- Haha, oui. Viens, on va enfin pouvoir partir d'ici. »

Teddy lui fit son premier sourire depuis le feu d'artifice et Harry lui embrassa le front, soulagé. C'était fini.

Ils retrouvèrent les deux rouquins ainsi qu'une poignée d'inconnus. Harry leur tomba dans les bras et ses amis le félicitèrent.

« Donc on peut transplaner maintenant ?

\- Normalement, oui.

\- Je vais essayer », dit Ron.

Il disparut et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, sans désartibulation. La joie se répandit dans le groupe de personnes. Elles remercièrent Harry et disparurent les unes après les autres, chez eux.

« Je vais aller à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Harry. Ron, peux-tu dire à Isobel qu'on a réglé le problème du transplanage ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- George, peux-tu ramener Teddy au Terrier ?

\- Non ! intervint l'enfant. Je veux aller avec papa !

\- Je vais aller à l'hôpital, chéri, lui expliqua-t-il. Il va y avoir plein de personnes blessées, tu n'es pas blessé, ce n'est pas ta place. »

Et surtout, Harry ne voulait pas que Teddy voie des choses qui lui donneraient des cauchemars.

« Ton papa a raison, dit George. Ne t'inquiète pas, il nous rejoindra plus tard. On va rentrer et tu pourras dormir et quand tu te réveilleras, ton papa sera là, tout guéri ! »

Teddy fit la tête mais accepta. George échangea un regard avec Ron.

« On se retrouve au Terrier ? »

Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Bien sûr. »

La même inquiétude transparaissait dans celle de Ron. Harry comprit soudain. Les autres seraient-ils au Terrier à les attendre ? Ou la maison serait-elle vide ?

« Bon ! fit George. Je rentre et je dors ! À plus tard. »

Teddy dans les bras, il les salua et transplana. Ron se tourna vers Harry.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'hôpital ?

\- Non, ça ira. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ron lui serra l'épaule et ils se sourirent. Harry sortit sa baguette. Il allait transplaner et il allait partir d'ici. Il lança le sort et il sentit la désagréable sensation d'être coincé dans un tuyau. Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de la sentir.

Il disparut.

o0O0o

La salle d'arrivée débordait de gens et fourmillait de toute part. C'était un désordre des plus complets. Cependant, un désordre organisé. Harry n'eut pas sitôt intégré ce qui l'entourait qu'une dame avec un brassard orné du logo de Sainte-Mangouste, une baguette et un os croisés, arriva devant lui.

« Êtes-vous blessé ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Ce devait être une volontaire car elle ne portait pas la robe des médico-sorciers.

« Euh, oui. Un mangemort m'a lancé un maléfice et le saignement ne s'arrête pas. »

Il alla pour lui montrer ses mains et son bras garrotté quand la volontaire eut une brusque inspiration.

« Harry Potter ! »

Des têtes se retournèrent. La volontaire balbutia et reprit un visage sérieux.

« Excusez-moi. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que vous êtes… eh bien, mort.

\- Quoi ? »

Le monde serait damné pour ses ragots ! La volontaire griffonna sur son carnet, déchira la feuille et la tendit à Harry.

« Présentez-vous à ce bureau, on vous soignera. »

Harry récupéra le papier et hésita.

« On peut aller au chemin de Traverse maintenant. Vous devriez y envoyer des soigneurs.

\- Nous sommes au courant. Nous avons déjà envoyé un petit groupe. On a besoin de tout le monde ici. »

Elle eut un soupir de personne fatiguée par tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre et dit :

« J'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir. Allez vous faire soigner. »

C'était sec mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, ils n'en étaient pas à ça de politesse ce soir. La politesse ne faisait que perdre du temps. Il fit la queue à l'endroit qu'indiquait le papier. Contrairement aux autres files, celle-ci avançait vite. Était-il dans celle des grosses urgences ? Il ne se trouvait pas en si mauvais point pourtant.

Il changea vite d'avis quand quelqu'un ruisselant de sang et criant de douleur apparut dans une cheminette. Un brancard apparut aussitôt avec un petit groupe de soigneurs. On courut l'amener dans une salle, sûrement pour l'opérer. Finalement, la file d'Harry n'était pas si urgente que ça.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouva devant un sorcier vêtu de la robe de l'hôpital avec des poches sous les yeux.

« Votre problème ? »

Harry lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé et le soigneur le conduisit à l'infirmerie des urgences. Il y avait quantité de monde, séparé par de simples rideaux. Aucun lit, juste des chaises. Le soigneur le fit asseoir dans un bloc vide et commença à l'examiner. Il retira son garrot et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'exhaler au soudain retour du sang dans son bras. Sa main droite se remit à saigner. Le soigneur lui maintint fermement la main, paume vers le haut et utilisa sa baguette pour inspecter les dommages.

« Sacré maléfice », murmura-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette tout le long de son bras puis lança un sort que Harry ne comprit pas. Il se sentit toutefois beaucoup plus léger et sa main arrêta de saigner. Il soupira de contentement.

« Merci, dit-il.

\- Votre bras gauche », lui répondit le médico-sorcier.

Harry le lui tendit et le sorcier l'examina à nouveau.

« Qui vous a soigné ?

\- Hm, je ne sais pas trop. Will. Il nous a aidés avec les autres aurors à forcer le passage au Chaudron Baveur. »

Cela brisa la carapace du soigneur. Il le regarda soudain. Le regarda vraiment.

« C'est vous qui avez libéré le passage ? Vous êtes Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

\- Euh oui. »

Le soigneur se racla la gorge et remit son masque de médecin.

« Ce Will vous a sauvé la vie. Sans le sortilège qu'il vous a appliqué, vous vous seriez vidé de votre sang.

\- Ah… »

Il ne savait que répondre à ça. Il avait encore une fois frôlé la mort. Ça se faisait vieux.

« Je vais vous soigner, dit le soigneur et il lança le même sort que tout à l'heure. Le maléfice qu'on vous a lancé est assez vicieux. Même avec ce que je viens de vous faire, il y a un risque que vos pores se "rouvrent" pour laisser place au sang. Votre corps va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre. »

Il fit apparaître des bandages et les métamorphosa en des sortes de gants qu'il fit enfiler à Harry.

« Gardez ça, ça minimisera les contacts directs avec le monde extérieur. Utilisez vos mains le moins possible si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous ampute. Plus de magie. Laissez-moi voir votre niveau de sang. »

Il lança un sort au corps de Harry et des informations que Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre apparurent devant le soigneur.

« Hm… votre niveau de sang a pas mal baissé. Je vais vous faire une transfusion. Votre groupe sanguin et type de magie… ah voilà ! dit-il en trouvant les données qu'il voulait. Restez tranquille s'il vous plaît. »

Il fit apparaître une bonbonne de sang et, à l'aide de sa baguette, dirigea le sang de la bouteille jusqu'à Harry. Il s'infiltra dans sa peau de la même façon qu'il s'était échappé avec le maléfice. C'était une sensation unique en son genre. Un moment il manquait de sang, l'autre il était soudain rempli.

« J'aurais préféré vous en transfuser plus, dit pourtant le soigneur, mais nous manquons de sang ce soir. Bien ! Vous êtes soigné. Je vais vous garder en garde à vue cette nuit mais nous n'avons pas de lits à vous proposer. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire là-dessus.

\- Où est-ce que je vais alors ?

\- Vous pouvez aller dans les salles de repos du quatrième et cinquième étage, il y aura des sièges, canapés et de la nourriture. Vous avez besoin de manger.

\- Est-ce que je peux emprunter un hibou ?

\- Bien sûr, ils sont au cinquième étage. Tenez, prenez ça. C'est un bon pour un repas. Revenez voir un soigneur au matin. »

Harry accepta le bon et remercia le médico-sorcier qui le raccompagna à l'extérieur de la salle. Il le salua et partit prendre un nouveau patient. Son travail à lui était loin d'être fini. Harry, lui, aurait préféré rentrer au Terrier mais il était coincé ici. Une chape de fatigue s'abattit sur ses épaules. Oui, il allait trouver un bon fauteuil et somnoler dessus. Son regard tomba sur une horloge. Il était trois heures passées. Trois heures du matin. Tout s'était passé si vite, il n'en revenait pas.

Son ventre grogna. Le soigneur avait raison, il fallait qu'il mange quelque chose. Il monta donc dans l'ascenseur et disparut dans les hauteurs. Le cinquième étage le surprit pour son silence, en opposition au hall et salle des urgences qui avaient fourmillé de bruits. Il comprit vite quand il vit des personnes endormies sur des matelas à même le sol dans les coins et recoins. Les gens éveillés chuchotaient entre eux. Harry atteignit la cafétéria, un peu plus active. Il se commanda un petit repas – il avait quand même l'estomac noué – et s'installa sur une table libre près de la machine à café.

Être véritablement assis lui fit prendre conscience de l'engourdissement de ses jambes. Il ne se relèverait pas avant un moment. Il mangea sans grand appétit. Une bouchée. Mâcher. Avaler. Répéter. Il fallait qu'il envoie un hibou au Terrier, qu'il prévienne de ce qu'il faisait et où il était. Il avait menti à Teddy… il ne serait pas là lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Il posa sa main contre sa joue, se rappela qu'il devait éviter de faire ça alors il croisa les bras et posa sa tête dessus et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué.

o0O0o

« Harry… Harry. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Sa nuque cria misère et il posa une main dessus. Il s'était endormi sur la table. Il faisait encore nuit à l'extérieur. Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait de le réveiller.

« Zabini ?

\- Blaise.

\- Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est ma question plutôt.

\- J'étais au chemin de Traverse et un mangemort m'a attaqué.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

\- Oui, j'ai été soigné. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ? »

Le sourire de Blaise se figea. Il posa son café sur la table et s'installa en face de lui.

« C'est Draco ? comprit Harry.

\- C'est Draco », reconnut Blaise.

Harry sentit la peur se frayer un chemin à coup de poing dans son œsophage jusqu'à tomber dans son estomac et rester là.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- On l'a pris en charge mais bon… c'est pas glorieux, grimaça Blaise.

\- Raconte-moi tout. »

Blaise le jaugea puis se leva.

« Je suis censé ramener du café pour tout le monde. Aide-moi à le transporter et je te raconte en chemin. »

Harry acquiesça. Il prit son plateau pour aller le ranger alors que Blaise faisait marcher la machine à café. Quatre tasses dans les mains plus tard, ils quittèrent la cafétéria. Blaise commença à raconter :

« Draco a été victime d'une affreuse vendetta.

\- Des mangemorts ?

\- Non… Des sorciers lambda qui ont décidé que Draco était le responsable de l'attaque au bal.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, dit gravement Blaise. Avec la panique, on a été séparé et quand on l'a retrouvé… je les aurais tous tués ! »

La peine, la colère et la honte transparaissaient dans la voix du meilleur ami de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? »

Il bouillonnait.

« Tu verras par toi-même. »

Au ton de sa voix, Blaise ne lui en dirait pas plus. Harry soupira.

« Comment les attaques au bal se sont produites ?

\- Eh bien… on était en train de regarder le feu d'artifice intérieur quand il y a eu des explosions aux sorties de la salle. On ne s'en est pas tout de suite rendu compte, on était au milieu de la pièce. Puis il y a eu des cris et ça a commencé à courir dans tous les sens. C'est un peu confus, je ne sais plus trop ce qu'il s'est passé. Il y a eu quelques soucis avec le transplanage et beaucoup de monde s'est désartibulé.

\- Au moins, vous pouviez transplaner.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ça a dû être pire que nous alors… Même de façon dangereuse, on a pu partir.

\- Mais, et Draco ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas parti ?

\- Ça, c'est ce que je veux savoir ! Quand on est arrivé au Manoir Malfoy et que Draco n'était pas là, on a attendu un peu, il allait peut-être arriver, tu sais ? Mais quand on a compris qu'il n'arriverait pas, Lucius et moi sommes retournés là où se déroulait le bal. Lucius s'est désartibulé en arrivant donc c'est moi qui suis parti chercher Draco. Les aurors ont été rapide, les mangemorts avaient déjà été arrêtés. Ils étaient en train de chercher je ne sais pas quoi.

\- Les dispositifs anti-transplanage à tous les coups. C'est ce qui nous a empêché de transplaner au chemin de Traverse. Ceux utilisés au bal n'ont pas fonctionné, paraît-il. Ils étaient peut-être défectueux.

\- Ah… ce serait ça ?

\- Et c'est là que tu as trouvé Draco.

\- Oui… Il avait été laissé pour mort dans un coin… »

Le visage de Blaise se fit triste. La peur de Harry avait augmenté d'un cran. Ils discutèrent encore un peu de ce qui leur été arrivé quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 445. Blaise poussa la porte comme il put avec ses deux cafés. Ils entrèrent et Harry referma la porte derrière lui avec autant de difficultés que Blaise. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit de Draco, protégé par des rideaux. Blaise les tira en lançant un joyeux :

« J'apporte les cafés et un Potter. »

Un petit comité était installé autour du lit. Il y avait Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy et… Luna. Il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris de sa présence car Mr Malfoy se leva et se jeta sur lui. Un Lucius Malfoy qui n'avait plus de sourcils et manquait de cheveux par endroits.

« Harry ! Merlin merci, vous allez bien. »

Il ne savait pas ce qui le perturbait le plus. Que Lucius Malfoy soit inquiet pour lui ou qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

« Merci… Lucius. Je vais bien.

\- Tu es blessé ! s'écria Narcissa en pointant ses mains bandées.

\- C'est soigné. Draco ? »

Narcissa lui désigna le lit de la main. Elle avait des cernes. Son attention se porta sur le corps endormi. Il ne reconnut Draco qu'à ses cheveux blonds. Son visage était devenu reptilien. En guise de peau, il avait des écailles. Il posa les cafés qu'il tenait sur la table de chevet et posa une main sur son visage.

« Il a été ensorcelé à de multiples reprises, dit Narcissa, la voix humide. Des sorts de métamorphoses de toute évidence. »

Lucius souleva la couverture pour dévoiler le buste de Draco. Il portait la tenue des patients et c'était bien là la seule chose normale dans son corps. Ses mains avaient été remplacées par des serres d'oiseaux et ses bras étaient recouverts d'épaisses plumes bleues. Quant à son cou, des branchies avaient poussé et au vu du collier rempli d'eau, il respirait grâce à elles.

« Qui a fait ça ? gronda Harry.

\- Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Lucius. Dès que Draco sera sorti du comas, je vais retrouver ces bouses de veracrasses et leur faire regretter d'être nés. »

La violence des propos de Lucius le surprit. Lui qui paraissait toujours si calme. Puis ce qu'il avait dit entra finalement dans son cerveau.

« Comas ? Draco est dans le comas ?

\- Artificiel, le rassura Luna. Il semblait éprouver beaucoup de douleur alors les médecins ont préféré le mettre dans le comas le temps de le soigner. »

Les sentiments de Harry tourbillonnaient dans son ventre. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait balancer une chaise par la fenêtre, se rouler en boule, pleurer, rire nerveusement.

« Pourquoi tu es là Luna ? » fut la seule chose sensée à laquelle parvint son cerveau.

Elle rougit et se réfugia dans sa tasse. Blaise répondit pour elle :

« Je l'ai invitée au bal. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il avait manqué une scène. Luna sortit de sa tasse et, rougissante, dit :

« On a commencé à sortir ensemble. »

Blanc. Puis surprise. Il était sur le cul pour le dire tout simplement. Luna et Blaise ? Ensemble ? Dans quelle timeline se trouvait-il ?

« Mais… depuis quand ? »

C'était insensé.

« Après mon retour des États-Unis.

\- Mais je la courtisais depuis un moment déjà ! précisa Blaise.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire… »

Blaise rit et lui donna un grand coup dans le dos.

« Ta tête est à mourir de rire », s'esclaffa-t-il.

Le rideau s'ouvrit soudain sur une soigneuse.

« Un peu de silence, je vous prie. Vous n'êtes pas seuls. »

Elle parut surprise de voir autant de monde autour d'un seul lit et son visage s'éclaira comme si elle comprenait enfin où étaient passées toutes les chaises. Ses traits se fermèrent.

« Qui est patient ici ? »

Harry leva la main et Luna pointa Draco du doigt. La médico-sorcière se tourna vers Harry, le reconnaissant.

« Mr Potter ! Il y a eu un message urgent pour vous. Cela fait des heures qu'on vous cherche.

\- Moi ?

\- De la part du bureau des aurors. Vous y êtes convoqué tout de suite. »

Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir ? La situation avait dû être complètement réglée maintenant, non ? Son regard se posa sur Draco. Il ne voulait pas le laisser. Il avait besoin de lui. Et s'il se réveillait et que Harry n'était pas là ? Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Nous le surveillons, dit Lucius. Partez sans crainte. »

La soigneuse s'approcha de lui.

« Faites-moi voir vos mains. On a eu mot de faire un bilan avant de vous laisser partir. »

Harry lui présenta ses mains et la laissa faire son affaire. Avant de partir, il salua tout le monde et passa une dernière fois une main dans les cheveux de Draco. La soigneuse l'accompagna jusqu'aux cheminettes et le regarda disparaître. Harry arriva au Ministère, bien bruyant pour une heure aussi tôt. La grande horloge indiquait bientôt sept heures. Il se dirigea vers le bureau des aurors. La quasi totalité du service était présente. Quand on le vit, on l'envoya toquer à la porte du bureau du directeur.

« Ah Harry, c'est toi ! Entre et ferme la porte derrière toi », lui dit Gawain Robards.

Harry s'exécuta puis le chef des aurors l'invita à s'asseoir dans le siège devant lui. Il avait, Harry remarqua, une blessure récente à l'arcade sourcilière.

« Ah Harry, je suis content de te voir sain et sauf. Mrs Parkinson m'a raconté comment toi et ton ami ont permis de retourner la situation en notre faveur.

\- On n'a pas fait grand-chose… »

L'auror rejeta sa déclaration de la main.

« Sans vous deux, l'équipe de secours aurait eu du mal à passer le front des mangemorts. Nous vous remercions tous les deux pour ça. Tu n'es pas encore officiellement un auror mais tu as agi en tant que tel ce soir. Nous nous en souviendrons lors de tes épreuves finales. »

Un goût amer emplit la bouche de Harry. Il allait avoir de bonnes notes car il avait réagi – avec retard – à une situation de danger ?

« Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez convoqué ?

\- Non, pas seulement, dit Robards avec un peu plus de sérieux. Après les événements de ce soir, j'aimerais t'assigner une garde rapprochée.

\- À moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Ah Harry… Car tu t'appelle Harry Potter et qu'après cette démonstration de force, je crains que tu ne sois visé prochainement.

\- Mais… je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger. J'ai toujours su me débrouiller par moi-même.

\- Ah Harry, ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Mais pour combien de temps ? »

Il ne voulait pas avoir toujours quelqu'un sur les talons.

« Pour l'instant ? Un mois. On adaptera selon l'évolution de la situation. Je vais avoir besoin de ton emploi du temps pour ces prochains jours.

\- Vous allez me faire suivre où que j'aille ?

\- Ah Harry, c'est une protection. On te laissera tranquille quand tu seras chez toi mais n'espère pas faire le mur pour semer ton garde. C'est de ta propre sécurité qu'il s'agit Harry. »

Ça lui déplaisait mais il n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

« Et tu ne feras plus que des transplanages d'accompagnement, sauf lorsque tu vas de chez toi à ici. »

Robards passa la demi-heure suivante à lui donner des règles et des interdictions et à lui expliquer le protocole. Harry n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

Harry se retrouva donc avec un auror sur les talons lorsqu'il rentra au Terrier. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la maison biscornue qu'il repartit après que Harry lui promit qu'il contacterait le bureau s'il venait à se déplacer. Harry fut soulagé de le voir partir. Il était enfin de retour dans un lieu familier et il se sentait fatigué. Oh, il avait oublié d'envoyer un hibou. Tant pis, c'était trop tard. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée qui n'était pas verrouillée et entra. Arthur se leva aussitôt du canapé où il était assis et sourit largement en le voyant.

« Harry ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Les autres sont partis se coucher mais j'ai préféré attendre.

\- Tout le monde est rentré ? »

Le soulagement s'infiltra dans son corps fourbu. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Mais Arthur secoua la tête.

« Il manque encore Andromeda. On l'a perdue de vue lors de notre fuite – comme avec vous – et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé le pire.

\- N-Non, elle doit être à l'hôpital et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas rentrée. »

Arthur lui fit un sourire indulgent.

« Peut-être. On ira voir à l'hôpital tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Repose-toi d'abord. Tu as besoin de dormir.

\- Toi aussi, lui renvoya Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je dors sur le canapé. »

Harry voulut protester mais c'était vrai qu'il était fatigué.

« Draco est à l'hôpital. Quand on ira se renseigner pour Andro, je resterai là-bas. »

Arthur cligna des yeux.

« Ton petit ami a été blessé ? On ira le voir avec toi, si tu veux. »

Harry le remercia et monta se coucher. Quand il entra dans la chambre de Ron, il vit les silhouettes endormies de celui-ci et Hermione. Il fut soulagé de les voir. Ses meilleurs amis étaient là, bien vivants. Il se sentait enfin en sécurité et loin de toutes les horreurs de cette nuit. Il se glissa dans son sac de couchage et s'endormit aussitôt. Son sommeil se fit sans rêve et c'était probablement pour le mieux.

o0O0o

Il se réveilla, une sensation douce à son poignet. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que c'était et tomba sur la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci lui fit son plus beau sourire et des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Elle avait un bras en écharpe.

« Harry, je suis si contente de te voir. J'étais si inquiète. »

Elle essuya de sa main valide les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Cela émut Harry et lui donna une envie de pleurer à son tour.

« Moi aussi. J'aurais aimé que l'on soit ensemble.

\- On vous a vus, tu sais. Sur vos balais. On était dans la foule et l'on n'a pas pu vous interpeller. Mais ça nous a grandement rassuré de voir que vous étiez là. Mais George, Teddy et Andromeda n'étaient pas là alors on a eu peur.

\- Andromeda n'était pas avec nous. »

Hermione inspira une larme.

« Je sais. Je ne comprends pas comment on a pu être séparé.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute 'Mione.

\- Je préfèrerais que ça le soit, je me sentirais moins inutile et cruche.

\- Comment tu t'es blessée ? »

Hermione grimaça.

« Lorsque le message des mangemorts a été retransmis, on m'a "malencontreusement" poussé et lorsque je me suis retrouvée par terre, on m'a "accidentellement" marché sur le bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Il y avait trop de monde. Et difficile de voir les gens quand tu es entourée de jambes. Mon agresseur avait des baskets en tout cas. Je ne ferai plus jamais confiance aux gens avec des baskets maintenant, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Tu vas garder ton bras comme ça pendant combien de temps ?

\- Je suis censée appliquer une potion tous les matins et tous les soirs et dans une semaine, ça sera réparé selon le médecin.

\- On a dû se retrouver à Sainte-Mangouste au même moment en fait.

\- Oui, rit-elle. C'était quoi ton problème ? J'ai pas très bien compris le charabia de Ron. »

Harry lui expliqua en détails, en profitant pour raconter ce qui leur était arrivé de leur côté et finit sur l'horrible état de Draco.

« Oh mais c'est affreux. Comment des gens peuvent-ils faire une chose pareille ?

\- De la même façon qu'on va te pousser parce que tu es une née-moldue.

\- Cela me révolte tellement. »

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner et ils retrouvèrent tout le monde. Teddy lui fit la fête et refusa de le lâcher de tout le repas. La gazette du sorcier trônait sur la table et racontait déjà les péripéties de la nuit. Elle expliqua en détail les attaques et c'est comme ça qu'Harry apprit que le stade où Ginny avait son match amical de nouvel an avait failli en faire partie aussi mais les équipes sur place avait repéré les mangemorts avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. De ce côté-ci, un mort. Un auror. Les morts pour le chemin de Traverse se comptaient déjà en centaines et les blessés encore plus. Quant au bal, ce n'était « qu'une dizaine ». Des chiffres monstrueux pour la société sorcière. Et qui augmenteraient avec les heures. Les journalistes rejetaient la faute sur le Ministère et son manque d'investissement dans la sécurité des sorciers et d'avoir laissé un programme comme les dispositifs anti-transplanage libre au public. On reprocha également aux aurors d'avoir « traîné » à repousser les mangemorts au Chaudron Baveur, leur collant sur le dos la mort des malheureux qui s'étaient retrouvés écrasés par la foule. Et d'un autre côté, on congratula Harry pour sa réaction au chemin de Traverse. Harry se refusa à en lire plus, ça lui donnait mal au cœur.

On se prépara alors pour aller à l'hôpital. Molly réussit à amadouer Teddy à rester au Terrier en lui proposant de faire ensemble le dessert pour midi, qui aurait sûrement lieu à quinze heures vu l'heure tardive. Leur groupe se composa donc de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Arthur. Ce dernier paraissait exténué, il avait sûrement très peu dormi.

Harry dut prévenir qu'il se déplaçait et ils durent attendre qu'un auror arrive. Ils se retrouvèrent donc ainsi à l'hôpital. Celui-ci tournait toujours à pleine vitesse mais il s'était un poil apaisé par rapport au milieu de la nuit. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil, l'auror à une distance respectable, et Arthur dit :

« Bonjour, nous étions au chemin de Traverse hier et nous avons perdu de vue une personne, qui n'est toujours pas rentrée chez nous. On se demandait si elle n'avait pas été reçue ici.

\- Son nom et prénom, je vous prie.

\- Tonks. Andromeda. »

La standardiste parcourut des feuilles et des feuilles de noms – ils feraient mieux de passer à l'informatique – et les reparcourut encore une fois.

« Je suis désolée, je ne trouve rien. Pouvez-vous me la décrire physiquement ? »

Arthur s'y essaya et les autres rajoutèrent des détails. La standardiste parcourut un nouveau feuillet. Puis elle leur annonça :

« J'ai plusieurs personnes non identifiées à la morgue provisoire qui correspondent à votre description. Voulez-vous faire une reconnaissance du corps ? »

Ils se regardèrent, mal à l'aise. Arthur finit par accepter. La standardiste leur expliqua alors le chemin à faire pour se rendre à la morgue. Le ventre noué, ils s'y rendirent. Une porte à double battants en marquait l'entrée. L'intérieur ressemblait à un gymnase. Cette pièce avait dû être agrandie pour pouvoir être aussi grande dans un tel bâtiment. Et pour pouvoir accueillir tous les cadavres allongés au sol en rang d'oignon. Des personnes passaient, cherchant un membre de leur famille, un ami, un collègue.

L'émotion les prit tous les quatre et peut-être l'auror aussi.

« Je crois qu'on devrait se séparer », dit Arthur, avec sa voix de père de famille.

Harry était si reconnaissant qu'il soit là. Ils acquiescèrent et se mirent à chercher, regardant chaque visage, craignant d'y voir celui qu'ils redoutaient. Andromeda ne pouvait pas être ici. Elle avait encore tant de choses à faire. Un petit-fils à élever, une sœur à redécouvrir…

Le cœur de Harry sombra quand Ron leur cria de venir. L'auror sur les talons, témoin de leurs émotions, Harry le rejoignit. Il regarda le corps que désignait Ron. Un corps brûlé par l'impact d'une boule de flamme. Un brûlé vif. Une brûlée vive. Dont le visage à moitié intact rappelait les traits de la famille Black. Andromeda Tonks.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre que je voulais écrire depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai donc apprécié l'écrire même si c'est pas très joyeux. Certes, il est un peu plus court que les autres mais il devait se terminer là.

On se retrouve dans un mois !

Prenez soin de vous et faites attention aux intoxications alimentaires avec tous ces repas de fête.

Chali

P.-S. Je vous rappelle que j'ai créé un compte Instagram ( arobase chalilodimun), plutôt centré sur l'écriture. N'hésitez pas à me suivre :D


End file.
